Happiness Awaits
by Allteas
Summary: TRADUCTION! Recueil de one-shots UA avec beaucoup d'amour (rarement tout public...), d'angoisse, de premières rencontres, de premiers baisers... mettant en scène ce merveilleux couple qu'est le Johnlock!
1. To believe in forever

Bonjour à tous et bienvenus sur ma toute première histoire qui n'en est en fait pas une puisqu'il s'agit de la traduction d'un recueil de one-shot anglais que la merveilleuse auteure Mssmithlove m'a autorisée à faire.

Vous pouvez retrouver l'histoire originale sur AO3 : /series/224537

Et son compte sur ce site sous le même pseudo : Mssmithlove

En plus d'être la première histoire que je publie sur ce site, il s'agit également de ma première traduction. C'est donc loin d'être parfait et ça manque sûrement de fluidité, mais je vous laisse en juger.

Tout commentaire et conseil est bon à prendre, positif comme négatif. N'hésitez surtout pas !

Résumé : TeenLock OneShot ! Sherlock et John se rencontrent au lycée et deviennent amis. Ils confrontent leurs sentiments lors de la nuit la plus romantique du lycée : le bal de promo.

Je vous laisse avec l'entrée en matière de Mssmithlove :

 _Ok, plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai lu une terrible fanfic' Johnlock. Je ne dirai pas ce qu'elle racontait ni même le titre (et c'était très bien écrit et très bien amené, c'est juste que le sujet était dérangeant). Dans tous les cas, ça m'a tellement bouleversée que j'ai vraiment eu besoin de créer un monde, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un one-shot, où John et Sherlock sont heureux et mignons et précieux. Voilà donc le résultat. Oh et je ne sais pas du tout s'il y a des bals de promo en Angleterre... Y en a-t-il ? On va dire que oui. Profitez bien de ce tout petit et doucereux one-shot Teenlock !_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Pour Croire en Toujours**

Les œillades et les coups d'œil étranges et les regards fixes flagrants n'étaient pas inhabituels. Le lycée est très long pour les tarés et après trois ans, Sherlock était plus qu'habitué à l'attention constante. Il était Sherlock Holmes après tout, ce génie et/ou fou allié en fonction de qui le demande, ce gosse qui a fait exploser quatre fois le laboratoire de science et qui a informé la totalité de sa classe d'anglais de Première que M. Sabel avait de profondes cicatrices aux poignets dues à sa participation à des scènes BDSM en tant que soumis pendant le week-end. Sherlock Holmes que l'équipe de football avait tenté de brutaliser, avant de vite découvrir que non seulement Sherlock était beaucoup trop intelligent, mais qu'il avait également été formé à l'art de l'autodéfense. A ajouter à la liste des bizarreries du gosse. Ils ont fait marche arrière après cela. Cela n'avait pas arrêté les regards et les murmures et les occasionnels « Taré » qui retentissaient dans les couloirs quand il les arpentait. Mais dans l'ensemble, on le laissait tranquille. Et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Ou en tout cas le croyait-il.

Car maintenant, s'il recevait toujours des œillades et des coups d'œil étranges et des regards fixes flagrants, c'était pour une raison totalement différente. Il y a un an, les regards de peur et de dégoût s'étaient transformés en quelque chose comme de la colère. Les filles avaient des revolvers à la place des yeux, puisant aux alentours la force qui les empêchait de le gifler. Les gars craquaient leurs phalanges quand ils le croisaient, tentaient parfois de le faire trébucher, des indices fort peu subtils de leur rage.

Six mois plus tard et ce jusqu'à maintenant, les regards étaient... interrogatifs ? Admiratifs ? Curieux ? Peut-être même... intéressés ? Les têtes s'inclinaient sur le côté au lieu de se baisser. Les chuchotements n'étaient plus crachés mais bel et bien... chuchotés. Les œillades avaient perdu de leur mordant, les yeux se plissant simplement de considération. _Qu'as-tu de spécial ? Que voit-il que nous ne voyons pas ? Comment l'as-tu pêché ?_

Parce qu'il y a un an, Sherlock Holmes est devenu le petit ami de John Watson.

Et à vrai dire, il se posait probablement les mêmes questions que tous les autres.

Il voulait se retourner sur chaque voyeur et dire _Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis aussi curieux que toi de savoir pourquoi il me veut. Mais il me veut. Et je ne vais pas remettre cela en question._

Au début, les gens étaient assez bouleversés. John Watson ? _Notre_ John Watson ? Le joueur star de rugby ? Ce superbe mec blond et objet de l'affection de toutes les filles ? Avec le taré Sherlock Holmes ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu _faire_ Sherlock Holmes à John Watson pour le rendre... _gay_ ?

Qu'avait-il fait, en effet. C'était une question valable, bien que risible. Comme s'il pouvait faire à John Watson quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Ces imbéciles avaient-ils ne serait-ce que rencontré John ? Le garçon était plus têtu qu'une mule. Vous ne disiez pas à John Watson quoi faire.

« Tout a commencé en classe de biologie, » médita John tandis qu'ils étaient allongés sur son lit après s'être réciproquement livrés à leur rapide orgasme d'adolescents et étaient avachis, désarticulés, l'un sur l'autre.

Sherlock rît car, même si c'était vrai, ça sonnait toujours si débile.

« Tu étais le plus joli garçon de la classe, » susurra John, caressant les cheveux de Sherlock et Sherlock lui lança un regard noir parce qu'il n'était pas une banale _fille_.

« Et j'étais le sexy et inaccessible joueur de rugby, » John s'idolâtra lui-même comme s'il ne pouvait pas gérer sa propre attractivité. « Et heureusement pour moi, il y avait une chaise libre juste à côté de ce type dont, apparemment, tout le monde était terrifié. »

Sherlock renifla de dédain.

« Et à partir de là, j'ai été agrippé dans le bon sens du terme. »

Sherlock se moqua. « Je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant un mois. »

John rit et le tira à lui juste un peu plus près. « Je sais. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu me faisais. Ça m'a juste fait te vouloir plus. »

« J'étais une tête de bite, » contra Sherlock.

« Ça c'est vrai, » dit John. « Et il s'est avéré que j'aime ta bite, donc ce n'était pas un souci. » Il était toujours en train de rire comme si c'était drôle tandis que Sherlock essayait de ne pas bouder car, vraiment, ce mois passé à ignorer John l'avait presque tué. Une chose qu'il n'avait admise à ce garçon qu'une seule fois et qu'il refusait de répéter, était que quand John était entré en salle de biologie et avait verrouillé ses yeux bleu océan sur le génie aux cheveux bouclés, Sherlock était presque tombé tête la première amoureux.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un amour au premier regard. Sherlock avait assisté à un match de rugby l'année précédente. Dans une sorte de blague cosmiquement dingue, le principal Turner avait pensé que puisque Sherlock se contentait de perturber les heures de colle qu'il semblait toujours avoir, pourquoi ne pas essayer une tactique différente et le forcer à faire quelque chose de social. Bien sûr, Sherlock était certain que c'était moins de la socialisation que de la torture. Faire passer du temps hors de l'école à ce gamin bizarre avec des gens qui le détestaient, en plus des heures qu'il était déjà contraint de passer avec eux. Ça lui montrerait un peu, tiens !

Donc Sherlock était allé au match. Il avait pu apporter ses livres avec lui et avait prévu de faire ses devoirs pendant ce temps, car il ne savait rien sur le rugby et s'en fichait éperdument.

Bien sûr, les haut-parleurs avaient grésillé de manière irritante, et une voix dynamique en était sortie pour annoncer les joueurs, et Sherlock avait relevé à contre cœur la tête pour jeter un regard noir au mégaphone, quand le nom de John Watson fut appelé et la foule devint sauvage. Sherlock était tellement surpris qu'il avait cherché à qui était louée une telle dévotion et il avait trouvé John rougissant follement au milieu du terrain, ayant l'air timide et doux et pourtant dur et intimidant, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix. Le vent plaquait son maillot à ses muscles ciselés et même dans son uniforme, son corps puissant était plutôt séduisant. La bouche de Sherlock était sèche et il avait regardé cette tête blonde dominer la totalité du terrain pendant l'heure où sa présence avait été requise et même après.

Ce corps et ces cheveux blonds le hantaient dans les couloirs. Il entr'apercevait John pendant les intercours ou au déjeuner, riant avec ses camarades et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Et Sherlock aurait aimé ignorer les torsions que faisaient son estomac, souhaitant être celui qui ferait rire John. Qui ferait sourire John. Qui ferait crier son nom à John.

C'était vraiment un engouement sans espoir. Naturel pour un enfant de son âge. Aucune raison de s'alarmer.

Et puis John était entré dans sa classe de biologie l'année suivante. Et l'avait regardé. Vraiment regardé. Et avait souri. Le plus authentique et aimable des sourires et s'était avancé vers la chaise vide à la table de Sherlock et Sherlock avait détourné son visage rouge écarlate et mordu sa joue et prié tout ce qui était sacré pour que ce garçon parte avant que la proximité de son corps ne fasse venir Sherlock dans son pantalon.

Respirer avait été la partie la plus laborieuse de ce mois. Sherlock était sûr que s'il relâchait toute la tension de corps en expirant, sa physionomie le trahirait et John saurait. Il était terrifié à l'idée que s'il inspirait et répondait à quoi que ce soit que John disait, car John insistait pour avoir une conversation à sens unique, Sherlock dirait quelque chose de stupide ou grossier ou incohérent et John cesserait de lui parler pour de bon.

« Tu veux manger un morceau avec moi après les cours ? » avait demandé John presque un mois jour pour jour après qu'ils étaient devenus partenaires de labo alors que la cloche avait sonné pour signaler la fin du cours.

« Quoi !? » avait piaillé Sherlock comme un putain d'oiseau, tellement surpris par la question qu'il en avait oublié son vœu de silence.

« Il parle ! » avait applaudi John. « Oh Mesdames et Messieurs, Sherlock Holmes a une voix ! »

Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel, bien que la sensation d'avoir bel et bien eu une conversation avec John était écrasante.

« Donc, oui, allons acheter quelque chose à emporter ou un truc du genre et allons chez moi, » avait continué John. « On se retrouve au portail à la dernière sonnerie. »

« Je- »

« A tout à l'heure ! » l'avait coupé John et il avait déguerpi du labo avant que Sherlock ne puisse dire autre chose.

Et voilà comment leur amitié commença. C'était assez étrange d'être ami avec quelqu'un que vous souhaiteriez voir vous plaquer contre le bureau sur lequel vous travailliez, mais en réalité c'était juste étrange d'être ami avec quelqu'un tout court.

Sherlock avait essayé de garder leur amitié secrète. Il baissait la tête quand il voyait John dans les couloirs et ne lui parlait qu'en biologie ou quand ils étaient seuls après les cours, terrifié à l'idée que les gens découvrent que John passait du temps avec lui, John deviendrait un paria et perdrait son statut de M. Parfait.

« As-tu, genre, je sais pas, honte d'être vu avec moi ? » avait demandé John quelques semaines plus tard.

Faites confiance à John pour poser les questions franchement. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » avait interrogé Sherlock, la confusion lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

John avait haussé les épaules. « Eh bien, il semble que tu ne veuilles me parler que quand on y est expressément tenus de le faire ou quand on est seuls. Tu veux garder notre amitié secrète ? »

Sherlock avait hoché la tête. « Oui, je veux garder notre amitié secrète. »

Voir ces yeux bleus tomber de peine fit si mal au cœur de Sherlock qu'il dût se retenir de physiquement tendre la main.

« Oh, » avait murmuré John en détournant les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que tu endures ce que j'endure chaque jour, John, » avait chuchoté Sherlock.

Ces yeux bleus étaient vivement revenus à lui. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis... différent. Les gens ne... Je n'ai pas d'ami. Je n'ai que toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois dans la même situation. Tu as des tonnes d'amis et s'ils me voyaient aux alentours... Eh bien, ils n'apprécieraient probablement pas. »

La mâchoire de John s'était contractée. « Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que les autres pensent ? »

« Je me soucie de ce qu'ils pensent de toi, John ! » avait crié Sherlock. « Je ne veux pas que mon statut social déteigne sur le tien. Tu es très aimé dans notre lycée et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête à cause de moi. »

Sherlock avait observé un changement dans les yeux de John où la dureté avait repris sa place. « Écoute-moi bien, Sherlock Holmes, » avait presque grogné John. « Je me contrefous de ce que ces branleurs pensent de notre amitié. Si elle leur pose problème, alors ils ne sont tout simplement pas de vrais amis. »

Sherlock avait dû détourner le regard. « Mais tes camarades de rugby- »

« Mes camarades de rugby devraient me laisser être ami avec qui je veux. Je n'ai pas honte de t'avoir comme ami, donc arrête de me traiter comme si tu avais honte d'être mon ami. »

Sherlock l'avait regardé à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés. « J-Je suis désolé, Je ne serai jamais- Je n'ai pas honte du tout, John. Tu es... Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et John avait souri largement. « Bien. Alors, je te vois à ma table pour le déjeuner de demain. »

Et voilà comment ils commencèrent à passer du temps ensemble en public.

Un an. Une magnifique, parfaite année d'amitié ayant fleuri depuis leur cours de biologie. Et peut-être que c'était normal d'être secrètement amoureux de son meilleur ami car Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

« Alors, qui vas-tu emmener au bal de promo ? » avait demandé John un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol de sa chambre, John vautré sur le ventre tandis que Sherlock avait les jambes croisées et le dos appuyé contre le lit.

Sherlock avait levé les yeux vers lui. « Ma petite-amie, John, évidemment. Tu ne l'as pas rencontrée ? Son nom est N'existe Pas et nous sommes très heureux ensemble. »

John avait éclaté de rire, roulé sur le dos. « Allez ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un que tu apprécies ! »

 _Terrain miné_ , avait clignoté l'esprit de Sherlock devant ses yeux. « Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas comme si cette personne était intéressée par moi. » Et putain de pourquoi venait-il de dire ça ?

John avait froncé les sourcils. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Sherlock avait secoué la tête. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne vais pas au bal. »

Les yeux de John s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Sérieusement ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'irais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose était passé sur le visage de John. Douleur ? Inquiétude ? Panique ?

« Tout le monde y va, » avait marmonné John.

« Ah, et qui est la petite chanceuse que tu vas emmener ? »

John... eh bien, John avait rougi. « Je ne sais pas, » avait-il dit doucement, refusant de regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

Sherlock avait penché la tête. John était un dragueur notoire et très apprécié par les filles. L'imaginer nerveux à l'idée de demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner au bal de promo était proprement stupide.

« Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui, » avait prudemment répondu Sherlock, se sentant très loin de sa zone de confort. Être intérieurement déchiré en deux, d'un côté rongé par la jalousie et de l'autre voulant désespérément rassurer John que personne ne pourrait jamais rejeter puisqu'il était parfait, n'aidait pas.

La tête de John s'était brusquement redressée et Sherlock avait pratiquement pu voir le plan se former dans son cerveau. « Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? » avait-il demandé avec enthousiasme.

Sherlock avait plissé les yeux. « Pas du tout. »

« On devrait y aller en bande de mecs ! » avait acclamé John comme si c'était la chose la plus brillante qu'il eût jamais dite. « On devrait se regrouper entre hommes et tout simplement y aller et s'amuser. Pas de rendez-vous ni la pression de demander à quelqu'un de nous accompagner, juste quelques amis qui traînent. »

Sherlock n'avait pas du tout vu l'intérêt qu'y trouvait John. Le bal de promo était essentiellement une nuit de sexe garanti avec une jolie fille. Et John avait un large éventail de choix sur les filles du lycée. Il aurait pratiquement pu entendre les cris de détresse du corps étudiant féminin quand la nouvelle qu'il n'en emmènerai aucune se répandrait.

« Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils ? » John avait interrompu ses pensées. Il avait écarquillé les yeux. « Oh mon Dieu, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu veux proposer ? Jésus, tu peux me le dire Sherlock ? Je ne vais pas te faire venir avec moi s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu préfères y aller. »

Sherlock avait mordu fort l'intérieur de sa joue. La formulation de cette phrase était si ridicule, il avait voulu rire. _Non John, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi avec qui je préférerais y aller._

« Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'y aller du tout, » avait dit Sherlock à la place. « Mais cette bande de mecs... est intéressante. »

John avait eu l'air soulagé et Sherlock avait résisté à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. John avait-il vraiment pensé qu'il ruinerait quelque chose qui rendrait John heureux ?

« C'est réglé, alors, » avait souri John en roulant sur le ventre.

Voilà comment Sherlock se retrouva debout sur le seuil de la maison de John, vêtu de son plus beau costume noir. La mère de John rayonnait et l'avait fait se sentir comme s'il valait un million de livres. Sa propre mère l'avait poussé à l'intérieur, caméra en main, échangeant des regards excités avec la mère de John. Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel et mis ses mains dans ses poches, regardant autour à la recherche des autres garçons.

Personne d'autre n'avait semblé être là et comme Sherlock ouvrait la bouche, une brusque inspiration s'était faite entendre du haut des escaliers. Sherlock s'était retourné pour voir John dans un costume gris anthracite et chemise violet foncé, une cravate argentée serrée autour du cou. Ses cheveux blonds presque hirsutes étaient parfaitement négligés et Sherlock l'avait scruté. Ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de John et il avait rougi fort et les commissures de la bouche de John s'étaient incurvées dans un sourire.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'on se serait fait beau, » l'avait taquiné John en descendant les escaliers.

Sherlock avait acquiescé et croassé, « Tout comme toi », puis s'était orienté vers leurs mères, se sentant légèrement hors d'haleine. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Oh, » avait dit John, semblant essayer de paraître lugubre. « Tout le monde s'est trouvé une cavalière à la dernière minute. On dirait qu'une bande de mec n'est attrayante que quand tu n'as personne à emmener. »

Sherlock n'avait pas pu se tourner vers lui et le regarder. Il était si beau dans ce costume et il avait fallu que Sherlock convoque toutes ses forces pour calmer sa moitié inférieure et rester stoïque. « Hum, » avait-il répondu. Il avait choisi de ne pas souligné le fait qu'il y avait une quantité considérable de cavalières que John eût 'en fait pu emmener' car ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

Leurs mères avaient alors commencé à s'agiter et à prendre des photos et à discuter avec enthousiasme sur la façon dont ils étaient tous les deux si pimpants (« Je préférerais le terme 'raffiné', » avait murmuré Sherlock et John avait ricané.) puis ils avaient pris un taxi et étaient partis dîner.

Ils s'étaient assis à leur table habituelle chez Angelo's et John avait ri des déductions de Sherlock et l'avait foudroyé du regard quand il avait commandé pour eux deux et Sherlock avait commencé à avoir plutôt chaud.

Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Une spirale de perte de contrôle, qu'est-ce que je fous, qu'est-ce qu'il se putain de passe. Parce que ça... ressemblait à un rendez-vous. Avec John. Un rendez-vous avec John Watson. Et Sherlock s'était tant de fois imaginé ce genre de scénario, où ils seraient tous les deux habillés sur leur trente et un et sortiraient en ville, se souriant l'un à l'autre, se touchant accidentellement, puis volontairement. Il avait planifié leurs baisers de fin de soirée, cette partie faisait mal. Ça faisait mal de savoir que tout ça était faux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Ils n'étaient que deux amis qui traînaient, allaient au bal du lycée car ils étaient amis et c'est ce que les amis font. Sherlock avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur dans son cœur quand ils s'étaient dirigés vers la soirée.

Ce fut terriblement ennuyeux et pour une fois, Sherlock en avait été reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas continuer de se sentir si proche de John, se sentir comme s'il était la personne avec laquelle John eût voulu être de cette façon.

Les filles avaient accouru autour d'eux pour se rapprocher de John, marchant à ses côtés à chaque instant et gloussant avec leurs amies s'il souriait ou faisait un clin d'œil. Quelques âmes courageuses avait tapoté l'épaule de Sherlock et lui avait demandé laquelle John préférait et si Sherlock pouvait lui parler pour elles. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien fait, déclarant que si elles étaient intéressées, elles devraient parler à John par elles-mêmes, puis il était parti. Il n'était pas leur putain de messager.

Il commençait à être franchement exaspéré par toute cette soirée quand John s'était tourné soudainement vers lui et lui avait dit : « Prêt à partir ? »

« Dieu, oui, » avait dit Sherlock et il avait décollé jusqu'aux portes, en écoutant John le suivre en riant.

Le douloureux sentiment dévastateur que Sherlock avait éprouvé au dîner était revenu quand ils s'étaient installés à l'arrière du taxi. John lui souriait comme si c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il eût jamais passé et si Sherlock n'avait pas été plus lucide, il aurait eu l'impression de le déposer chez lui après un merveilleux rendez-vous nocturne. C'était odieux. Ça faisait mal.

« Je me suis bien amusé avec toi ce soir, » avait déclaré John de son côté de la banquette arrière.

« Ouais, c'était bien, » avait acquiescé Sherlock, refusant de le regarder.

« Tu vas bien ? » avait demandé John et Sherlock avait opiné à nouveau.

« Ouais, je suis juste fatigué. »

Il était resté silencieux pendant un moment, puis Sherlock avait entendu John se pencher de sa place et poser sa main sur le genou de Sherlock. « Hé. Sérieusement, tu vas bien ? »

Et il en eut assez. « Arrête ça, John, » avait brusquement sifflé Sherlock.

John avait plissé les yeux, mais n'avait pas retiré sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien, » avait craché Sherlock. « Rien ne va pas. Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais une fille dont tu serais entiché. Comme si j'étais ton rencard. Je ne le suis évidemment pas donc pitié, » Sherlock avait perdu la méchanceté de ses mots et il sonnait à présent pathétiquement brisé. « S'il te plaît, juste... juste arrête. » avait-il murmuré.

Il avait voulu pleurer. C'était si stupide et embarrassant, mais il en avait tellement eu envie. Il aurait voulu ramper dans son lit et pleurer et s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, parce qu'il venait d'avoir un avant-goût de ce qu'un vrai rendez-vous avec John pouvait être, avec le garçon qu'il aimait tant et il voulait tellement que ce soit réel.

Le taxi s'était arrêté devant la maison de Sherlock avant que John n'ai pu répondre et Sherlock s'était hâté de claquer la portière et de se ruer chez lui.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu atteindre le perron, il avait entendu la portière claquer une seconde fois et le taxi démarrer. Sherlock s'était retourné et avait vu John lui courir après.

« S'il te plaît, John- »

« Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit un rencard ? » avait demandé John à bout de souffle.

Sherlock avait fermé les yeux. « John, ne fais pas ça. »

« Non, toi 'ne fais pas ça', Sherlock ! » avait crié John. « Réponds-moi. Veux-tu que ce soir soit un rencard ? »

Sherlock avait exhalé. « Je sais que ce n'en était pas un. » Sa voix était sortie petite et fragile. « Alors pourquoi est-ce important ? »

John s'était rapproché de lui. « Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? »

Apprécier.

Quel euphémisme.

« S'il te plaît, » avait encore dit Sherlock, ravalant à nouveau ses larmes. « Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais que tu préfères les filles et je suis vraiment heureux que nous soyons amis donc s'il te plaît, pitié laisse juste tomber. »

John l'avait regardé pendant un long moment. Puis il s'était mis à rire. Ça avait commencé par un petit rire, de petites secousses des épaules. Puis un rire plus fort avait pétillé sur ses lèvres et bientôt John s'était plié, avait craqué.

Le visage de Sherlock était brûlant. « Eh bien, je suis ravi que ça t'amuse autant, » avait-il dit amèrement et il s'était détourné vers la porte.

« Attends ! » avait dit John à travers son rire en saisissant la main de Sherlock et en le basculant encore une fois face à lui. « Viens ici, grand couillon. »

Et soudain, Sherlock était plus proche de John qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La main de John était à sa mâchoire alors que l'autre était à sa hanche. Sherlock s'était figé.

« Ce soir était un rencard, » avait soufflé John, levant les yeux dans ceux de Sherlock, repliant ses doigts sur les boucles tombantes à la base du cou de Sherlock. « Personne n'a annulé. Je n'avais invité personne d'autre. Je voulais... Je voulais aller au bal avec toi. »

Sherlock ne pouvait pas bouger. Ça n'avait pas l'air réel.

« Je mentais quand je disais que je n'avais personne avec qui y aller, je suis sûr que tu l'avais deviné. On m'a demandé plusieurs fois, mais j'ai décliné tout le monde. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te duper mais je ne savais pas que je t'intéressais et c'était un coup bas mais je pensais que si je pouvais te faire passer une vraie bonne soirée alors peut-être que ça aurait changé. » John avait soupiré. « Je suis fou de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu en biologie. »

« Je suis intéressé, » avait soufflé Sherlock, se choquant par ses propres mots. « Je t'aime John. Je suis... Je suis un peu fou de toi aussi. »

John avait souri, puis gloussé, puis tiré sur la nuque de Sherlock. « Puis-je... Est-ce que je peux juste... »

Ensuite les lèvres de John s'étaient connectées à elles de Sherlock et Sherlock avait enveloppé John dans ses bras et après, les choses étaient juste en quelque sorte... là.

Ils étaient allés au lycée le lundi suivant, main dans la main, et avaient attendu que les choses se tassent.

Aujourd'hui, les choses s'étaient finalement tassées. Sherlock se pavanait dans les couloirs, fier d'appartenir au seul et unique John Watson, et personne ne sourcillait. Bien sûr les gens le regardaient encore, et les gens ne comprenaient pas. Mais ils acceptaient. Et c'est tout ce que Sherlock espérait. Pour le bien de John.

Et maintenant le bal de promo, et l'anniversaire de leur un an, approchaient et Sherlock était vraiment excité. Il avait choisi de porter un costume bleu marine cette année, voulant quelque chose d'original et différent.

Parce que ce soir allait être différent.

Parce que ce soir, Sherlock allait se donner pleinement à John Watson.

Ils en avaient longuement parlé et convenus qu'ils voulaient que cela se passe pendant une nuit qui faisait sens pour eux deux.

Et aussi cliché que cela puisse être, le bal de promo était la nuit de leur anniversaire. Franchement, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Sherlock tira sur ses boutons de manchette avant de lever la main pour frapper à la porte de la maison de John, sa mère le suivait de près une fois de plus.

John répondit à la porte cette fois-ci, l'ouvrant violemment quelques secondes à peine après que Sherlock ait toqué, et Sherlock cessa de respirer.

John était habillé tout en noir, costume, chemise, cravate brillante noirs, ses cheveux étaient coupés plus court cette année, mais toujours un peu en désordre et parfaits. De toutes les manières possibles, il était la définition du mot 'parfait'.

« Salut, » sourit-il.

« Salut, » glapit Sherlock en retour.

Ils passèrent par la séance photo obligatoire, parlant à peine mais radieux devant l'objectif, les bras enroulés autour du corps de l'autre.

Quand ils montèrent dans le taxi, le chauffeur se retourna et demanda « Je vous dépose où, les garçons ? »

Sherlock et John se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« L'hôtel d'abord, » dirent-ils en même temps, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et John indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur.

John les enregistra à la réception et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la chambre 221. Ils ne se touchèrent pas dans l'ascenseur, mais Sherlock vibrait d'impatience et d'anxiété. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa nervosité. Ils avaient déjà fait une multitude de choses sexuelles ensemble. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

Sauf que c'en était une. Sherlock le savait. Et il voulait que ce soit parfait.

John glissa la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte, Sherlock suivant de près.

Le bruit de la fermeture de la porte fit écho dans le chambre.

Aucun d'eux ne dit quoique ce soit pendant un long moment.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de- »

« Je le veux, » dit fermement Sherlock. « Je le veux vraiment. »

John lui lança un petit sourire et avança vers lui, posant une main sur sa poitrine. « Je t'aime depuis presque deux ans, » murmura John alors que ses doigts trouvaient les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime aussi John. Tellement. » Sa voix sortit comme un murmure tandis que John retirait sa veste et dégageait sa chemise de ses bras.

Sherlock leva la main pour desserrer la cravate de John et le déboutonner, ses mouvements étaient lents et la respiration de John s'accéléra un peu.

Ils déshabillèrent l'autre calmement, enlevèrent leurs sous-vêtements, puis les mains de John furent à l'arrière des cuisses de Sherlock, le soulevant. Sherlock enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John et pencha la tête, capturant ses lèvres pendant que John le portait jusqu'au lit.

« Dieu, je t'aime, » chuchota John sur les lèvres de Sherlock et il le coucha sur la couette, rampant sur lui et l'embrassant à nouveau, comme s'il ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez.

« Tu es mon monde entier, » murmura Sherlock. « Tu es mon tout, John. »

« Tu es parfait, » dit John comme il posait des baiser sur la poitrine de Sherlock. « Tu es si beau et brillant. »

« Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, » susurra Sherlock.

« Toujours, » répéta John. Il fit une pause et regarda Sherlock. « Promets Sherlock. Promets que nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« Je promets, » répondit Sherlock. « Dieu, je promets John. Je veux tout te donner. Toujours. Je promets. »

C'était maladroit, parce que bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que maladroit. Il n'y avait pas assez de lubrifiant, puis il y en avait trop, ensuite l'emballage du préservatif refusait de s'ouvrir et alors le préservatif était trop glissant sur le lubrifiant pour tenir en place.

Et ça faisait tellement plus mal que ce que Sherlock avait prévu, mais John l'embrassait et le tenait serré contre lui et s'arrêtait quand il le lui demandait et essuyait ses larmes. Et enfin, _enfin_ quand ils trouvèrent leur rythme et leur plaisir commun, et que le nom de Sherlock coulait de la bouche de John comme une prière, Sherlock sanglota sa jouissance et John s'écroula juste après lui.

Ils se tinrent l'un l'autre, incapable de se lâcher avant un long moment. Sherlock se demanda vaguement s'ils iraient vraiment au bal. Quand il réalisa qu'il s'en fichait, il serra John encore plus fort.

« Dis-le à nouveau, » chuchota John, ses lèvres bougeant contre l'épaule de Sherlock.

« Je promets, » murmura Sherlock dans les cheveux de John. « Je t'aimerai pour toujours, John. Je promets. »

« Toujours, » répondit John.

Et ils tinrent tous deux leur promesse.

* * *

D'humeur à laisser une review ? :D


	2. After All of This, I'm Still Here

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur ce deuxième one-shot !

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petite retour : Mimi Kitsune, Aliice-Klaine, Will McHope et un gentil Guest. Ça nous a fait très plaisir, à l'auteure comme à moi !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu !

Résumé : Quand John décide de demander Sherlock en mariage, ses nerfs le renvoient dans le passé, à l'époque où ils se sont rencontrés et sont tombés amoureux.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Après tout ça, je suis toujours là**

Il se tenait immobile sur le trottoir et observait, les pièces dorées du 221B réverbérant l'inhabituel soleil de Londres. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été nerveux de passer cette reluisante porte noire, se sentant normalement soulagé de finalement franchir le seuil après une journée particulièrement longue ou stressante ou sans Sherlock. Ce sont probablement les pires. Les jours sans Sherlock sont définitivement les pires.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Bon, évidemment, les choses ne seraient pas si différentes. Sherlock était très probablement penché sur un microscope, mesurant l'évolution de la moisissure depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vérifiée la semaine précédente. Ou peut-être qu'il avait allumé le bec Bunsen que John lui avait interdit d'utiliser dans l'appartement car il voulait juste vraiment voir ce que deviennent des globes oculaires quand on les tient à proximité d'une flamme. Ou peut-être qu'il était sur le canapé, yeux fermés, doigts croisés sous le menton, robe de chambre évasée autour de lui comme une flaque de soie géante.

Grand Dieu, John ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il ne soit pas dans son Palais Mental. Ça pourrait ruiner la totalité de son plan.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à amadouer Sherlock pour qu'il l'écoute. Il ne voulait pas avoir à demander et attendre une éternité que Sherlock revienne à la réalité, soupire lourdement, puis se roule lentement pour récupérer une position assise et regarder John avec une irritation telle qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être physiquement douloureuse.

Aujourd'hui, John priait pour que Sherlock soit sur le point de faire exploser la cuisine. Ou cuisse un foie au micro-ondes. Ou trempe un des pulls de John dans de l'acide, clamant que c'était une expérience alors qu'il voulait seulement détruire cette foutue chose. Au moins, Sherlock serait en état d'alerte et pas profondément enfoui dans sa tête. Au moins, il serait suffisamment cohérent pour répondre immédiatement à la voix de John. Au moins, John ne se sentirait pas misérable avant de poser sa question.

C'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, John Watson demandait Sherlock Holmes en mariage.

Il roula dans sa poche, entre son pouce et son index, l'anneau en or qu'il venait d'acheter, frottant le précieux mais simple métal qu'il n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock serait d'accord de porter.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

John se fichait de s'il le portait ou non.

Il voulait juste qu'il l'ai en sa possession. Qu'il le pose quelque part près de lui, comme un tiroir ou une table. Quelque part où Sherlock saurait qu'il était et saurait ce qui signifiait. Ça ne dérangerait même pas John qu'il l'observe au microscope. Tant qu'il restait dans son quotidien d'une certaine manière, John en serait reconnaissant.

Et à nouveau, les pensées de John échappèrent à son contrôle pour la énième fois au cours des derniers mois. Il était nerveux. Si incroyablement nerveux qu'il trouva nécessaire de se ressasser leur histoire dans sa tête encore et encore pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien raté. Pour s'assurer que Sherlock voulait cela. Pour être totalement et complètement certain que Sherlock dirait oui.

Cela faisait cinq ans et, même encore maintenant, il ressentait l'indescriptible instabilité de la chose entière.

Eh bien. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que cela mais cinq ans était leur compte car, depuis cinq ans, ils reconnaissaient leurs sentiments et acceptaient de s'aimer farouchement.

John avait dix-huit ans la première fois quand il avait rencontré Sherlock. Jeune et con, John était tout sauf énervé quand il avait posé les yeux sur le prodige de seize ans. Il l'avait regardé, décidant qu'il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit d'aussi magnifique de toute sa vie, alors qu'il aurait dû tendre la main au pauvre bougre qu'il venait d'étaler sur le trottoir. Ç'avait été un accident, bien que Sherlock avait l'air assez contrarié pour que John se demande s'il croyait à quelque chose de délibéré. John sortait d'un café et Sherlock textotait furieusement, tête baissée, ne regardant pas où il allait. John avait toujours été un mec solide, toutes ces années de football à travailler son centre de gravité lui rendant un grand service, et Sherlock l'avait percuté directement dans le flan, était tombé au sol, trébuchant en arrière et atterrissant directement sur les fesses, accompagné d'un faible _pouf_. John avait à peine vacillé.

Il s'était senti si coupable, surtout avec la façon dont Sherlock s'était remis sur ses pieds, l'avait fusillé du regard puis avait pris une autre direction. Sherlock faisait déjà une tête de plus que lui alors même que John se tenait droit comme un piquet et ça n'avait fait que rendre ce regard mauvais encore plus intimidant. C'était, cependant, plutôt sexy.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, Sherlock trop furieux et John trop distrait.

Ils ne se recroisèrent pas l'année qui suivit.

John venait juste d'entamer sa deuxième année de fac, s'asseyant à côté d'une jolie blonde à son cours magistral de chimie, quand un gars aux cheveux noirs familiers avait valsé, prenant place à l'arrière de l'amphithéâtre et plongeant sa tête dans son manuel. Il n'avait pas été difficile de reconnaître le toujours magnifique garçon qu'il avait presque assommé.

« Salut, » avait dit John après la fin du cours, pensant que c'était le moment de présenter des excuses pour avoir été un imbécile... il y avait de cela presque un an. Parce que ça ne semblait pas stupide du tout.

Et Sherlock avait clairement exprimé que c'était débile à travers le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Ses yeux bleus glacés l'avaient fixés de dessous ses boucles sombres, lèvres courbées s'affinant et sourcils se levant. « Je te connais ? »

Les joues de John s'étaient colorées et il avait secoué la tête. « Euh... non... non tu ne me connais pas. Je euh... J'ai en quelque sorte... eh bien je- »

« S'il te paît, finis ta phrase avant de me mettre en retard pour mon prochain cours. Même si c'est physique et que je m'en contrefiche. Mais je commence à penser que je préférerais y être plutôt qu'avoir cette conversation idiote. »

« Je... quoi? » John avait été tellement surpris qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

Sherlock avait roulé des yeux. « Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Veux. »

John était resté bouché bée pendant dix secondes avant que Sherlock ne saisisse son sac, le hisse sur son épaule et force le passage. Il lui avait fallu trente secondes de plus pour se retourner et lui courir après.

« Hé ! Attends une minute ! »

Sherlock n'avait même pas attendu une seconde. John avait dû sprinter pour le rattraper.

« Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses. »

Cela avait fait s'arrêter net Sherlock. « Quoi ? »

« Je, euh, t'ai foncé dedans l'année euh... dernière. Eh bien, en fait, tu m'as foncé dedans, mais je n'ai pas vraiment agi correctement et je ne me suis pas excusé... et je ne t'ai même pas aidé à te relever. Donc je voulais juste dire que j'étais désolé. »

Sherlock l'avait dévisagé comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée et John avait le terrible sentiment de se noyer. « Je... désolé, je voulais juste... eh bien, dire je suis désolé. »

« Tu m'as foncé dedans, » avait platement dit Sherlock.

« Eh bien, tu m'as foncé dedans, mais... eh bien, oui. »

« Il y a un an. »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant tu t'en excuses. »

« Oui. »

« Un an après. »

« Oui. »

« Huh, » avait été la réponse de Sherlock, accompagnée d'un hochement de tête. « Tu es un peu bizarre. »

John avait aboyé de rire. « Sérieusement ? Tu peux encore me dire ça après ta petite performance dans l'amphi ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock avaient remué. « Eh bien, tu n'étais pas capable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu n'étais pas semblablement ennuyeux au reste de l'humanité ? »

« Certes, » avait encore ri John. « Mais pour ma défense, j'essayais de m'excuser pour un accident qui datait de l'année dernière. »

Sherlock avait hoché la tête. « Vrai. Je m'excuse de ne pas me souvenir de cet incident. Ai dû l'effacer. »

John avait froncé les sourcils. « L'effacer ? Comment peux-tu oublier d'être tombé sur le cul ? »

Sherlock l'avait étudié un moment de plus, puis avait dit : « Envie de voir quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Et bêtement, à dix-neuf ans, John avait acquiescé et s'était mis à marcher avec cet étrange garçon. Ils avaient échangé leurs noms et âges sur le chemin, et Sherlock avait expliqué comment il avait sauté une paire de classes et même s'il était techniquement plus jeune de deux ans, il était dans la classe de John. John avait hoché la tête, déjà fasciné. John avait demandé ce qu'il faisait pour s'amuser et Sherlock avait expliqué ses déductions, le disque dur qu'était son cerveau et comment il supprimait des choses. John avait été captivé, exclamant son admiration et son excitation et John avait pensé qu'il se faisait un ami. Et peut-être, si les choses allaient bien, quelque chose de plus.

Le garçon était insensément beau et manifestement très intelligent. Il rayonnait de mystère, de curiosité et peut-être d'un peu de danger. Et très franchement, ça faisait de l'effet à John. Il était de plus en plus attrayant à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. John avait envie de goûter ces mots. De passer ses doigts dans ces boucles indisciplinées et de toucher le crâne qui cachait une telle brillance.

John travaillait son courage pour demander à Sherlock de dîner avec lui. Un rencard en propre et due forme.

Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le déduise.

Il n'y avait rien que Sherlock ait dit qui eût repoussé John. John n'avait pas été celui que la déduction avait affecté.

Ç'avait été Sherlock.

« … Et tu veux devenir médecin pour aider les gens parce que tu es de toute évidence une personne très attentionnée. Mais tu as envie d'un peu d'excitation, peut-être même de danger, donc devenir médecin généraliste ne répondrait pas à tes besoins. Tu ne roules pas sur l'or et tu ne seras pas en mesure de rembourser tes prêts étudiants avec un simple travail à temps partiel, de ce fait tu prévois de... oh. »

John avait été tellement fasciné qu'il avait à peine remarqué le pause que Sherlock avait faite en le regardant les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi? »

« Tu as rejoint l'armée. »

« Oh. Ouais. Enfin, pas encore, je veux dire que je dois obtenir mon diplôme d'abord et ensuite je vais commencer le service militaire, mais oui, j'ai été prématurément accepté et si le service est concluant, c'est gagné. Comment as-tu- »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais- »

« Désolé, dois y aller. Bonne chance pour tout. Tu seras un grand médecin militaire. À plus. »

Et sur ce, Sherlock avait tourné à l'angle de la rue, hélé un taxi et disparu.

John l'avait regardé faire, l'estomac plombé par la déception.

Sherlock s'était assis à l'autre bout de l'amphi lors de leur prochain cours de chimie. Il n'avait pas regardé John, il n'avait pas reconnu la présence de John et il était parti à la minute où le cours s'était terminé.

John lui avait couru après, l'attrapant par le coude alors qu'il allait s'engager dans une bifurcation.

« Sherlock, » avait prestement dit John.

Sherlock avait tiré pour se dégager de sa poigne. « Laisse-moi seul, John. »

« Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les yeux glacés de Sherlock s'étaient légèrement adoucis et John avait profité de l'ouverture. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« John, pitié. S'il te paît, laisse moi juste tranquille, d'accord ? C'est pour le mieux. »

Sherlock avait été transféré dans un autre cours de chimie la semaine suivante.

Ou avait tout simplement cessé de venir. John n'en était pas sûr. Et ça n'avait pas d'importante. Sherlock avait précisé qu'ils ne seraient pas amis. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il avait occasionnellement vu Sherlock sur le campus après ça, bien qu'il ait arrêté de l'approcher après la troisième fois que Sherlock l'ait esquivé derrière un bâtiment et ait disparu en l'apercevant.

Ce serait mentir de dire que ça n'avait pas blessé ses sentiments.

Bien qu'il ne parlait pas à Sherlock, il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Sherlock était rapidement devenu une légende sur le campus, ce qui avait fait se sentir pire encore John.

 _'Tu as entendu parler de ce bâtard fou de Sherlock Holmes ? Il a traité mon prof de biologie d'idiot et a commencé à faire cours à la classe ! Pas mal du tout, d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont appelé la sécurité pour le faire sortir quand il a refusé d'arrêter.'_

 _'Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes est dans un de tes cours ? C'est putain de fou, mon pote, mais je dois dire, c'est un génie. Il a terminé notre test final en moins de dix minutes et a eu bon à cent pour cent des réponses. Le gamin est complètement taré mais il sait tout.'_

 _'T'as entendu parler du meurtre sur Winchester Road ? On m'a dit que Sherlock Holmes avait attrapé l'assassin lui-même. Il l'a taclé dans un restaurant. Putain de fou, celui-là.'_

La jalousie perçait l'intestin de John chaque fois qu'il entendait une nouvelle histoire. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il autorisé à le connaître d'une certaine manière, et pourtant, lui, ne pouvait même pas lui parler ?

Dieu, sa vie sonnait si incroyable. Ce Sherlock, celui sur qui tout le monde semblait avoir une anecdote, c'était celui que John avait rencontré ce jour-là après son cours de chimie. C'était celui qui rayonnait de mystère, de curiosité et de danger. C'était celui que John avait voulu connaître personnellement , petit à petit, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

Sherlock ne lui avait pas reparlé de toutes leurs années de fac.

Le lendemain de l'obtention de son diplôme, John avait reçu sa convocation pour son service militaire. Dans trois mois, il allait commencer sa carrière de médecin militaire.

Donc naturellement, il avait foncé dans Sherlock Holmes quelques jours plus tard.

Littéralement, lui avait foncé dedans.

Seulement cette fois, c'était John qui avait volé.

Sherlock déboulait d'un tournant, sprintant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, et John sortait du Tesco avec un sac de course, qui s'était promptement déchiré et éparpillé sur le sol comme Sherlock avait projeté John sur la chaussée.

« Nom de Dieu ! » avait glapi John alors que des mains fortes le poussaient, l'immobilisant.

« Bougez-vous ! » avait explosé la voix au-dessus de lui, les longs doigts arachnéens utilisant sa poitrine pour propulser le corps auquel ils appartenaient de retour sur ses pieds.

« Sherlock ? » avait demandé John haletant (être soufflé au sol pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet) alors qu'il se concentrait sur le grand corps qui allait sauter par dessus sa propre masse étendue.

« John ? » avait dit Sherlock, en regardant vers le bas. Il l'avait fixé pendant une autre seconde puis avait brusquement relevé la tête à nouveau. « Il se sauve ! »

« Qui ? »

« Le voleur ! » Sherlock courait déjà à nouveau et John n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois.

Il avait roulé sur le ventre, poussé sur ses pieds... et suivi.

Sherlock pourchassait la silhouette invisible et John pourchassait Sherlock.

Le début de leur vie de partenaires.

John se souvenait très clairement de ce jour-là. Il pouvait encore sentir l'adrénaline couler dans son corps comme il suivait ce garçon fou à la poursuite d'un assassin présumé. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était pas très intelligent. Ni très sûr.

Sherlock avait taclé l'homme, envoyant valdinguer son propre portable. « Appelle Lestrade ! » avait hurlé Sherlock alors que John se ruait sur le téléphone.

« Qui ? »

« La touche 4 de la numérotation rapide ! » Sherlock s'était efforcé de garder au sol l'homme qui se débattait.

John avait pressé la touche 4, fourré le portable dans la main de Sherlock puis avait dégagé Sherlock du suspect, enveloppé son bras autour du cou de l'homme et s'était très calmement installé en prise du sommeil. L'homme s'était effondré en quelques secondes.

Il s'était tourné vers Sherlock dont les yeux écarquillés le fixaient. Il pouvait entendre une voix fluette sortir du téléphone maintenant oublié dans sa main.

« Quoi ? » avait demandé John en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment as-tu- » Sherlock avait semblé trop stupéfait pour conclure sa phrase, regardant alternativement John et l'homme inconscient à terre.

John avait haussé les épaules. « Mon père m'a appris. Tu devrais peut-être, euh- » John avait fait un signe vers le portable et Sherlock avait baissé le regard, apparemment stupéfait de voir le mobile dans sa paume.

« Lestrade ? Oui, oui, nous sommes à... »

Et voilà comment tout commença. Il avait fallu à John des trésors de conviction et un peu de harcèlement en envoyant des messages et appelant Sherlock, demandant à assister à la prochaine affaire.

« Allez ! Tu as besoin d'un partenaire ! »

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Si. Allez, je suis rapide et je peux me battre et je suis médecin pour l'amour de Dieu. Je suis _parfait_ pour ça. »

Sherlock avait finalement acquiescé, marmonnant quelque chose sur l'avantage d'avoir un médecin à proximité.

« Génial ! Partenaires, alors ? » avait demandé John avec espoir.

Sherlock l'avait regardé un long moment, puis avait opiné franchement une fois. « Partenaires, » avait-il répété doucement.

Un mois plus tard, John fit l'amour à Sherlock pour la première fois.

Ç'avait été un mois de pure folie, à suivre Sherlock dans tout Londres, se jetant sur ses vêtements et sortant de son appartement pour courir à n'importe quelle adresse que Sherlock lui envoyait, repoussant les assaillants, recousant Sherlock quelques fois, devenant expert en langage sherlockien. Ç'avait été le plus beau mois de sa vie.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était après une autre course-poursuite, après une autre montée d'adrénaline. Ils riaient quand la voiture de police s'étaient éloignée, suspect menotté sur la banquette arrière. John ne pouvait même pas se souvenir du jour qu'il était. Ç'avait été peu de temps après que Sherlock ait accepté de le laisser l'accompagner, pensait-il. Peut-être quelques jours ? Pour être honnête, il n'avait plus jamais su quel jour il était, à cette époque. C'était ce que faisait le chaos à son cerveau.

Ils étaient toujours en train de rire, tournant dans une ruelle, un raccourci bien connu pour se rendre à l'appartement de Sherlock, quand John avait attrapé le poignet de Sherlock, l'avait plaqué au mur et emballé jusqu'à l'amnésie. Ça n'avait pas été une action consciente. Juste Sherlock et la lumière qui émanait de lui et John avait voulu l'embrasser. L'avait voulu très fort. Avait toujours voulu l'embrasser.

Sherlock s'était figé un instant, puis avait répondu bien volontiers, les deux garçons s'attrapant et se tenant l'un l'autre.

Ç'avait continué ainsi quelques semaines. Ils n'en discutaient pas après. Ils n'avouaient pas après.

Mais pendant.

Oh mon Dieu, pendant.

Des mots avaient été échangés. Des mots sales, luxurieux qui auraient dû être interdits, mais ne pouvaient être arrêtés.

« John, s'il te plaît, » suppliait Sherlock.

« Tout, Sherlock, » répondait John.

« Je te veux si fort. »

« Bon sang, tu es tellement sexy quand tu dis ce genre de choses. »

« Tu vas me baiser, John ? Bientôt ? »

« Bientôt, Sherlock. Oh, putain oui, bientôt. »

Quand, un après-midi, ils avaient fini dans le petit appartement de Sherlock après une énième course-poursuite impulsive, John s'était retrouvé à se déshabiller, poussé sur le lit par un Sherlock très nu grimpant sur son giron.

« Aujourd'hui, » avait grogné Sherlock, frottant son sexe contre celui de John. « Pitié, John. Aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui, » avait soufflé John contre la bouche de Sherlock, ruant gentiment des hanches, gémissant silencieusement. « Laisse-moi faire, Sherlock. Oui, mon Dieu, laisse-moi te baiser. »

Un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif avaient été pressés dans sa paume et les mains de Sherlock avaient été sur ses propres fesses, s'écartant lui-même, toujours à cheval sur les genoux de John. Sa bouche s'était ouverte quand John avait pressé des baisers sur sa poitrine, glissant ses doigts lisses contre sa fente. « Tu as fait ça auparavant ? »

Sherlock avait hoché la tête, déjà transcendé. « Oui, » avait-il respiré. « Je sais que je peux gérer. »

Trois doigts plus tard, Sherlock était une masse contorsionnée sur les genoux de John. « Maintenant. Maintenant, oh mon Dieu, maintenant John, je suis prêt, » avait gémit Sherlock en se tortillant contre les doigts de John.

John avait roulé le préservatif sur sa verge en ajoutant du lubrifiant et avait pressé les hanches de Sherlock vers le bas.

Il avait pensé que ce serait rapide et sale. Il avait pensé que ce serait fini en quelques minutes. Il avait pensé que ce serait un peu comme un coup d'un soir.

Ça n'avait rien été de tout ça.

Le seul mot qui puisse décrire était 'beau'.

Même maintenant, penser à leur première fois donnait à John envie de pleurer. Elle avait été parfaite.

Sherlock avait basculé lentement, comme bercé sur les hanches de John, gémissant le plus doux son que John ait jamais entendu. Les boucles trempées de sueur étaient collées à son front quand il avait jeté la tête en arrière, s'empalant d'avantage sur la hampe de John. John avait attrapé ses deux mains, lacé leurs doigts et Sherlock l'avait regardé, se mordant la lèvre alors que John regardait ses yeux changer de couleur encore et encore.

Ça n'avait plus été du sexe.

Ça n'avait plus été baiser.

Ç'avait été se connecter.

Ç'avait été voir.

Ç'avait été... de l'amour.

Leurs yeux étaient verrouillés, se regardant l'un l'autre, leurs lèvres entrouvertes de pure extase. Ils avaient regardé l'autre perdre entièrement le contrôle, Sherlock le premier, frissonnant silencieusement son orgasme, des tremblements torturant violemment son corps. John avait suivi de près, s'enfouissant dans le corps de Sherlock et criant, pressant les mains de Sherlock.

Ils s'étaient enlacés jusqu'à ce que John s'endorme. Quand il s'était réveillé, Sherlock était déjà parti et il était seul dans l'appartement qui n'était pas le sien.

John s'était levé et était rentré chez lui.

Ça continua ainsi pendant tout l'été. Résolution de crime, pelotage insensé, sexe tendre.

Ils n'en discutaient jamais.

John, à l'époque, avait pensé que c'était plus facile de ne rien dire. Il avait pensé que laisser leurs corps parler pour eux était suffisant.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ça n'avait pas été suffisant quand, la semaine avant qu'il soit supposé partir, Sherlock avait arrêté de répondre à ses messages et ses appels.

Ça n'avait pas été suffisant quand John était allé à l'appartement de Sherlock et l'avait trouvé vide.

Ça n'avait pas été suffisant quand il n'avait pas dormi l'avant-veille de monter à bord du bus pour sa future vie sans avoir dit au revoir à son meilleur ami et amant.

La veille, à deux heures du matin, Sherlock était entré par effraction dans l'appartement. Il avait rampé dans le lit de John, sans un mot, les avait déshabillés tous les deux et avait guidé John dans son corps. John l'avait pris fougueusement sur le dos, initiant de longs mouvements profonds en lui, séparant rarement leurs lèvres juste assez longtemps pour respirer avant de plonger à nouveau.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait mentionné les larmes qu'il étaient deux à verser.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé de ce qu'il adviendrait quand John disparaîtrait.

Sherlock s'était enroulé autour de lui, avait frémi quelques respirations tremblantes, et s'était endormi pendant que John caressait ses cheveux.

John, comme toujours, s'était réveillé seul.

Ils ne s'étaient pas écrit. John n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Rien n'aurait arrangé les choses. Rien ne les auraient rendues meilleures.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque est qu'il avait brisé le cœur de Sherlock pour la deuxième fois de leur vie.

John méditait maintenant que s'il avait su, il aurait fait les choses différemment.

Mais il ne savait pas. Alors il était parti à la guerre. Il était devenu médecin militaire et avait sauvé des milliers de vies et avait été entraîné à aller sur le champ de bataille, pour sauver des vies au milieu de l'action, et il était devenu tireur d'élite, et avait ri et pleuré et s'était bourré la gueule et n'avait jamais oublié le magnifique été qu'il avait passé avec Sherlock Holmes.

Et puis John s'était fait tirer dessus.

Après quatre ans de carrière militaire, John avait été rapatrié à vingt-six ans, effrayé à mort par la vie banale et ennuyeuse qui l'attendait avec une claudication et une main tremblante. Une vie qu'il passerait hors de Londres car il ne pourrait se permettre d'y vivre avec le montant de sa pension.

Et puis un jour, alors que John boitillait pour se rendre à son petit studio, un vieil ami l'avait interpellé. Ils avaient parlé, et avant que John ne comprenne, il se tenait dans la même pièce que Sherlock Holmes dans l'hôpital St. Bart'.

« Je vais vous laisser, » avait murmuré Mike, les abandonnant seuls tous les deux.

John l'avait fixé pendant un long moment, observant véritablement Sherlock. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois, mais ici, maintenant, ils y étaient. John avait fait courir ses yeux sur tout l'homme, qui n'était plus un garçon, plus le moins du monde. Il semblait un peu plus âgé, mais pas de beaucoup, conservant cette beauté juvénile. Toujours grand et dégingandé, mais d'une certaine manière plus bâti et solide. Toujours magnifique. Toujours indéniablement magnifique.

Ces profonds yeux changeants étaient rivés sur lui, flashant soudainement verts, et John s'était à peine rendu compte que sa canne était tombée au sol avant que ses mains ne soient sur le visage de Sherlock.

« On t'a tiré dessus, » avait croassé Sherlock, des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'il saisissait John, essayant de le tirer plus près de lui.

« On m'a tiré dessus, » l'avait apaisé John, faisant courir ses doigts à travers les boucles. « On m'a tiré dessus, mais je vais bien. Je suis rentré à la maison, maintenant. »

Sherlock s'était mordu les lèvres, fouillant le visage de John. « Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es... tu es malheureux. »

« C'est vrai, » avait opiné John. « Je ne le suis plus maintenant. Maintenant, je pense... Je pense que je- je suis désolé, Sherlock. »

Sherlock avait secoué la tête, des larmes tombant maintenant. « Je devrais m'excuser auprès de toi, » avait-il murmuré.

« Nous étions des enfants, » avait chuchoté John, tirant la tête de Sherlock pour reposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. « Nous étions jeunes et stupides et je suis de retour maintenant. »

« J'aurais dû t'écrire, » avait murmuré Sherlock. « J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû garder un œil sur toi. J'aurais dû _savoir_. »

« Tu avais peur. » Et soudainement, ils se disaient tout ce qu'ils avaient tu des années auparavant.

« J'étais _terrifié_ , » avait gémi Sherlock. « Nous étions connectés, John. Ce premier foutu jour où tu m'as parlé, nous étions connectés. Et puis je savais, je putain de savais que tu allais à la guerre et je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas assister à ç ne pouvais pas en faire partie. Te regarder partir à la guerre et potentiellement ne jamais en rentrer. Je savais que ça allait me détruire. »

« Je sais, » avait dit John, parce qu'il savait. Il avait compris. Mais pas à l'époque. Mais maintenant, il comprenait.

« Et puis, quand la fac s'est terminée, tu étais juste... là. Tu t'es juste montré dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas dire non. Je ne voulais pas te dire de partir. »

« Je sais. Je ne voulais pas que tu dises non. Je ne voulais pas partir. »

« Et puis... Et puis, nous... »

« Et puis nous sommes tombés amoureux, » avait terminé John pour lui. Parce que c'était la vérité. Et puis ses mains étaient dans les cheveux de Sherlock, et puis ses dents étaient sur la lèvre de Sherlock et ils s'étaient étreints comme des adolescents. « Ramène-moi à la maison, Sherlock, » avait murmuré John sur ses lèvres.

« 221B Baker Street, » avait haleté Sherlock. « J'ai besoin d'un colocataire. »

John avait ri et s'était reculé. « J'ai besoin d'un endroit où vivre. »

« Partenaires à nouveau ? »

« Partenaire à nouveau. »

Et ils avaient repris les choses là où ils les avaient laissées.

Ils parlaient juste beaucoup plus.

Et avaient beaucoup plus de sexe aussi.

Et aujourd'hui, John se tenait devant cette fichue porte, celle qu'il avait franchi il y a cinq ans et au seuil de laquelle il avait promis à Sherlock de ne plus jamais partir, et maintenant il consolidait cette promesse. Il renforçait légalement cette promesse.

Il poussa la porte et se précipita dans les escaliers parce qu'il n'avait soudainement plus peur.

« Sherlock ? » appela-t-il.

Des pas déboulèrent des escaliers menant à la chambre de l'étage et John n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le visage de Sherlock recouvert d'un masque à gaz, des boucles sortant de partout. « John ? » demanda-t-il à la hâte, retirant son masque. « Quel est le problème ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? »

Et avec ces simples mots, un ras-de-marée d'émotions écrasa John et il se mit à genou, ses yeux piquaient déjà alors qu'il fouillait sa poche et il en sorti la bague. « Sherlock Holmes, veux-tu- »

« Attends ! »

John était gelé, paume tendue vers Sherlock qui lui ordonnait d'arrêter de parler. Une peur glacée parcourut son corps et John attendit, priant Dieu pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi ça ressemblait. « Sh-Sherlock ? » Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer pour une toute autre raison.

Sherlock baissa le regard sur la main de John, puis revint de nouveau à ses yeux. Lentement, il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite, l'ouvrit et en sortit un épais anneau d'argent. « John, » murmura-t-il, tombant à son tour à genou. « John, j'allais... »

John fixa la bague dans la main de Sherlock puis ses yeux. Ce magnifique regard à présent argenté était humide de bonheur et John n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour qui que ce soit de toute sa vie.

« Maris ? » murmura-t-il.

« Maris, » répéta Sherlock avec un acquiescement franc.

« Oui. »

« Oui. »

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove :

 _Tous. Ces. Sentiments. Je suis horriblement horriblement nulle avec ce genre d'amour mielleux mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je pense commencer une série de one-shots aléatoires comme ça, depuis que j'ai publié Pour Croire en Toujours la semaine dernière, parce que j'adore ces trucs gnangnans. Est-ce que ça serait trop ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

D'humeur à laisser une petite review ?:D


	3. Secrets

Salutations ! Voici le troisième one-shot !

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire : Aliice-Klaine et Louisana NoGo. Vos petites attentions font très plaisir ^^

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu !

Résumé : Unilock ! Sherlock a un piercing à la langue et une moto et un secret et John est foutrement curieux.

Le petit (ou pas) mot de Mssmithlove :

 _Bon, j'ai officiellement fait une série de ces petits one-shots donc si vous les appréciez, assurez vous de suivre Happiness Awaits ! Je prends aussi des demandes pour cette série donc si vous avez une envie d'histoire courte ou de one-shot en particulier, envoyez-moi vos commandes ici ou sur ma page tumblr et je verrai ce que je peux faire !_

 _Également, pendant que je m'en rappelle, j'ai rejoint tumblr ! C'est un endroit terrifiant donc venez me trouver et encouragez-moi car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'y fabrique. Je vais essayer d'y poster des mises à jours aussi, donc ça pourrait être sympa de me suivre =)_

Mssmithlove1 . tumblr . com

 _Profitez bien de ce petit Unilock !_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Celui-ci est sensiblement plus long que les précédents, pensez à prendre quelque chose à grignoter ;) Enjoy !

* * *

 **Secrets**

« Alors, » commença Sally Donovan, un sourcil en l'air. « Tu sors avec le monstre, hein ? »

Il fallut toute sa force à John Watson pour ne pas violemment claquer son manuel. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se recomposer avant de répondre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qui l'énervait, puisque c'était la plus commune qu'il recevait depuis son arrivée à la fac l'année dernière, mais la réponse à la question.

« Non, » réussit-il à peine à grogner. « Nous sommes juste amis. Et ce n'est pas un monstre. »

Le regard scrutateur qu'il reçut de la fille aux cheveux bouclés testait sa patience plus encore. « Vraiment, » dit-elle franchement. « Vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? »

John souffla un soupir trop lourd et lui lança un regard incrédule. « Oui. Il avait un appartement de deux chambres et j'avais besoin d'un endroit où vivre. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on baise. »

« Mais tu n'es pas gay ? »

John pressa ses yeux fermés. « Non. » Il est bisexuel mais ce n'est pas une information à mettre entre les mains de cette curieuse.

« Oh. Bah, cool pour toi alors, » décida Sally, hochant une fois la tête. « Y'a un truc avec ce type. Sois prudent. »

John plissa les yeux. « Excuse-moi ? »

Sally haussa les épaules. « Il ressemble à un gars qui profite, n'est-ce pas ? Il tute sans cesse ce piercing de langue et conduit cette fichue moto. Sérieusement, c'est quoi ça ? Comme s'il essayait de séduire le monde mais il recale tous les intéressés. Pas très gentiment, j'ai cru comprendre. Il prend probablement juste ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Ces mecs sont comme ça. Veulent seulement quand on ne leur offre pas. Je parie qu'il kiffe les récalcitrants. »

Il était sur le point de lancer une défense indignée pour son ami car ce petit discours était si loin de la réalité qu'il aurait pu en hurler. Mais un petit changement dans les yeux de Sally l'arrêta court et tout son temps passé avec Sherlock paya soudainement. « Ah, » dit-il avec un acquiescement. « Alors, quelle horrible chose t'a-t-il dite sur toi-même quand tu lui as proposé un rencard ? »

Sally lui jeta un regard. « C'est pas tes affaires, » se retint-elle et John rit presque. « D'ailleurs, je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait, » renifla-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était un monstre jusqu'à ce moment-là. »

John roula des yeux. C'était le consensus commun sur Sherlock Holmes au campus. John supposait que c'était une réaction naturelle au rejet : blâmer l'autre pour masquer son embarras. Sherlock ne voulait pas de quelqu'un ? Quelque chose devait ne pas tourner rond avec _lui_. Il _devait_ être un monstre.

Ça n'avait pas aidé que Sherlock soit un peu... excentrique. Il n'était pas vraiment gentil dans son rejet, surtout parce qu'il ne réalisait presque jamais qu'on lui faisait des avances. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait être cruel, il était juste direct et réaliste. « Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, » avait-il une fois contré à la proposition de Charles Johnson d'aller boire un café ensemble. « Pourquoi voudrais-je consommer de la caféine maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, » avait dit Charles mal à l'aise, frottant ses pieds au sol. « Tu peux toujours prendre du thé. »

« Pendant que tu bois du café ? Tu ne bois évidemment pas de thé à en juger par tous les lattes que tu apportes en classe et qui, au passage, te rendent incroyablement plus exécrable que d'ordinaire, alors arrête d'en boire. La caféine te fait babiller comme un idiot. » Sherlock avait haussé les épaules, comme si c'était évident. « Pourquoi voudrais-je encore plus endurer cela alors que j'y suis déjà contraint tous les jours ? »

Le visage de Charles était devenu rouge vif, il avait marmonné 'Peu importe' et s'était enfui.

« Il te proposait un rencard, du con, » avait dit John avec une frappe de l'épaule dans le bras de Sherlock. « Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus agréable. »

Sherlock avait vraiment semblé surpris, comme c'était toujours le cas quand quelqu'un bavardait avec lui. « Vraiment ? » avait demandé Sherlock, regardant dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Charles avec un froncement de sourcils. « Mais c'est un idiot. Pourquoi pense-t-il que nous irions bien ensemble ? »

John avait ri car il n'y avait honnêtement aucune autre réponse à donner quand le plus magnifique des êtres humains sur lesquels il ait jamais posé les yeux s'interrogeait sur la raison qui motivait quelqu'un à sortir avec lui.

Tout le monde avait dragué Sherlock ce premier semestre. Tout le monde. Il était plutôt difficile de se tenir à distance de sa présence séduisante, avec ses boucles sombres en désordre et ses yeux verts chatoyants et sa peau de porcelaine, la plupart des gens se bousculait au portillon pour lui parler. Ça n'aidait pas quand, en essayant de déchiffrer le malheureux imbécile qui parlait, Sherlock pressait sa langue contre sa lèvre supérieure en signe de concentration, révélant la tige argentée qui transperçait le muscle, faisant bégayer d'avantage le pauvre bougre qui avait rassemblé son courage pour lui demander un rendez-vous, s'imaginant sans doute toutes les choses sales qu'il voudrait que le piercing lui fasse.

Comme John l'avait fait tant que fois que ce n'était plus inhabituel pour son cerveau tordu.

Le professeur entra pour leur cours d'histoire et John poussa un soupir de soulagement de ne plus avoir à faire la conversation avec Sally, qui semblait penser qu'ils étaient devenus amis en s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un cours. Il lui jeta un sourire sincère et se tourna pour se concentrer sur le professeur.

Son esprit, cependant, était loin des propos du maître de conférence à ce moment précis.

Les yeux de John devinrent un peu vitreux alors qu'il analysait rétrospectivement ce qui arrivait à son colocataire ces derniers temps.

Juste un an avant, John était assis, statufié, regardant une silhouette sombre démonter d'une Triumph Rocket vintage, libérer sa tête aux boucles soyeuses de son casque, lécher ses lèvres de l'acier étincelant de sa langue et se glisser dans le café où John attendait de rencontrer un colocataire potentiel avec lequel il avait correspondu par mails.

John avait presque renversé son thé sur ses genoux alors que cet homme vêtu d'un bomber avait balayé du regard la petite salle, posé les yeux sur lui et affiché un sourire complice. John s'était mordu fort la lèvre, l'anticipation ronronnant dans ses intestins, n'avait jamais été aussi timide à l'idée d'approcher ou d'être approché par un rencard potentiel, en particulier un qui ressemblait à _ça_.

« John Watson ? » Un baryton onctueux était sorti de cette bouche délicate, les yeux plissés sournoisement comme s'il était déjà au fait de la réponse.

« O-oui ? » avait balbutié John, ne sachant pas comment cette belle créature connaissait son nom, mais s'en fichant, surtout si les prochain mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient 'Puis-je t'enculer ?'

L'homme avait souri et tendu la main. « Sherlock Holmes. »

Le thé chaud avait brûlé ses doigts avec que John atteignait l'illumination. Sherlock Holmes. Bon sang, l'homme dont il avait retourné le mail concernant un appartement libre était ce ridicule être humain ?

« Oh, » avait bêtement dit John, serrant la main offerte et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas frémir quand les longs doigts avaient recouvert les siens. Il s'était subtilement secoué, essayant de recouvrer le contrôle de ses hormones.

 _Tu es John putain de Watson_ , s'était-il grondé. _Tu ne te laisses pas déstabiliser par la belle gueule d'autrui. Ressaisis-toi._

Sherlock avait hoché la tête et s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien. « Aimes-tu le violon ? »

Le fait que John ne se soit pas évanoui sous l'excitation pure avait été un putain de miracle en soi. Sherlock conduisait une moto. Sherlock avait un piercing à la langue. Sherlock jouait du putain de violon. « P-pardon, quoi ? » avait-il balbutié, encore sous le choc et se giflant encore mentalement lui-même.

« Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis. Parfois, je ne parle pas pendant des jours. Ça te dérange ? De futurs colocataires devraient connaître le pire l'un de l'autre. »

Oh, bien. L'appartement. John avait envoyé un mail à Sherlock il y a deux semaines à propos de la deuxième chambre libre, d'où le rendez-vous au café. John était sur le point de déménager à Londres pour commencer la fac.

« Heu, » John avait essayé de parler, ayant déjà conclu qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec Sherlock Holmes. Parce que vivre avec Sherlock Holmes voudrait également dire vivre avec une érection constante et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont John était capable. C'était la règle indiscutée et implicite de toute colocation.

Sherlock avait levé la tête, regardé tout de John en un seul coup d'œil, pressant le bout de sa langue sur son arc de cupidon biseauté, la boule métallique argentée saillant sous le muscle, un mouvement que John allait bientôt associer à un Sherlock en pleine réflexion. Il avait opiné une fois comme pour lui-même puis relevé les yeux à ceux de John. « J'ai rendez-vous avec mon conseillé d'orientation dans vingt minutes. »

John avait froncé les sourcils de confusion une seconde, puis avait dit « Qu'étudies-tu ? »

« Chimie, » l'avait informé Sherlock, saisissant déjà son casque et se levant de sa chaise. John avait paniqué un instant de voir Sherlock partir, ne voulant rien plus qu'être à nouveau hypnotisé par le piercing. « On se voit demain après-midi, disons seize heure ? »

John avait plissé le front. « Où ? »

Sherlock avait arrêté tout mouvement et fixé John avec effarement. « À l'appartement dont nous avons discuté dans les mails, John. »

John avait senti ses joues brûler et laissé tomber son regard. « Bien, » avait-il murmuré. « Attends... attends une seconde, » avait-il soudainement balbutié et Sherlock s'était figé. « On vient juste de se rencontrer et on va visiter ton appartement ? »

Sherlock avait levé un sourcil. « Un problème ? »

Tellement de problèmes que John pouvait difficilement les compter. Il avait choisi le plus pressant du lot, concernant également Sherlock. « On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais même pas où te retrouver. » John avait été plutôt fier de sortir ça sans déballer quelque chose de terriblement étrange du genre 'et j'adorerais une bonne baise avec toi à un moment donné alors peut-être que vivre ensemble n'est pas un choix judicieux.'

Sherlock avait battu des cils et et descendu un autre œil aiguisé sur la silhouette de John. « Je sais que tu es étudiant en médecine, et capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, » avait-il dit d'une traite. « Je sais que tu as des amis proches vivant à Londres mais tu préfères ne vivre avec aucun d'entre eux, probablement car tu as des hobbies que tu préfères garder secrets, comme le fait que tu aimes écrire pendant ton temps libre. À en juger par la durée depuis laquelle tu gardes cette activité pour toi, je présume qu'il s'agit de poésie ou de fiction, quelque chose qu'un bon vieux joueur de rugby ne s'autoriserait pas. Et je sais que tu es tolérant, donc tu es probablement le colocataire parfait pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

John était resté bouche bée alors que Sherlock finissait son speech, les yeux perdus et rassemblant ses éléments d'analyse, faisant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres une fois de plus, ce foutu piercing raillant John à chaque passage. Sherlock avait passé la porte, fait une pause pour revenir en arrière, la main toujours sur la poignée. « Je te verrai demain à seize heure, John, » avait-il dit avec un rictus. « L'adresse est 221B Baker Street. » Il avait lancé un clin d'œil et un 'bon après-midi' à la barista derrière le comptoir et s'était volatilisé du café.

John n'avait rien fait d'autre pendant une bonne minute que fixer l'endroit où Sherlock avait enfourché sa moto et démarré à toute berzingue tel ce connard de Batman, avant de remarquer que la barista le zieutait. Il s'était secoué et tourné vers la fille menue qui lui lançait une grimace. « Ouais, » avait-elle dit, acquiesçant d'un air entendu. « Il est toujours comme ça. »

John l'avait dévisagée un long moment, puis passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Bordel. Vraiment. »

Elle avait opiné.

John avait soufflé un rire. « Et comment je m'en suis sorti ? D'un point de vue extérieur ? »

Les lèvres de la fille s'étaient tordues. « Pas génial. »

Cette fille s'était trouvée être Molly Hooper, une autre étudiante en médecine et ange salvateur de John. Non seulement elle était dans plusieurs de ses cours, mais son petit-ami Mike, également étudiant en médecine, en savait beaucoup sur Sherlock Holmes, ayant apparemment grandi avec lui.

« C'est un mec brillant, » lui avait dit Mike durant un de leurs cours après que John ait stupidement emménagé à Baker Street, se convainquant lui-même que c'était à cause de la localisation idéale et de l'appartement parfait, pas à cause de l'homme sexy qui occupait déjà une des chambres. « Ne laisse pas sa théâtralité te tromper. »

« J'avais deviné qu'il était brillant, » avait ri John. « Mais il est un peu... J'sais pas... »

« Improbable ? » avait proposé Molly, gloussant. « Oui, il l'est. Mais c'est ce qu'on apprend à aimer avec lui. »

Mike avait acquiescé. « Ouais, si tu apprends à le comprendre un peu, c'est un gars étonnamment intéressant. »

John avait opiné. « Non, ouais, je veux dire, je sais ça. C'est juste... »

Les yeux de Mike s'étaient élargis. « Oh non. »

John avait froncé les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Mike avait secoué la tête. « John. Tu ne peux pas t'enticher de Sherlock. »

John s'était gelé avant de se ressaisir. « Je-je ne suis pas- ce n'est pas- »

« Vous _vivez_ ensemble, » avait carillonné Molly, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. « Tu ne peux pas _aimer_ Sherlock. Pas comme ça. »

John avait bredouillé un déni embarrassé, mais les mots de ses nouveaux amis l'avaient rendu encore plus curieux au sujet de son nouveau colocataire.

John avait été capable de garder pour lui ses inclinations pendant le premier mois de vie au 221B. Pendant que Sherlock restait insupportablement attirant, et que John était irrémédiablement attiré, la constante interaction avait atténué les braises. De plus, le fun s'était en quelque sorte évaporé quand il s'était pleinement rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Ce fait se rappelait systématiquement à son bon souvenir, à mesure que Sherlock rejetait prétendant après prétendant. L'avertissement de Mike n'était vraiment pas nécessaire alors que John recevait constamment des preuves de premier choix.

Au début, après qu'ils aient commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble, le corps entier de John se raidissait de jalousie quand d'autres personnes approchaient Sherlock, lui volant son attention et effrayé qu'on le lui prenne. Mais cette crainte s'était apaisée quand il fut clair que Sherlock ne leur portait aucun intérêt. Aucun intérêt en qui que ce soit, en fait.

Mais dans le processus, Sherlock et John étaient devenus... amis. Des meilleurs amis en fait, même si John ne l'aurait jamais dit à Sherlock, sachant très bien qu'il aurait reçu un haussement de sourcils. Mais ils étaient devenus très proche. Sherlock était, au mieux, bizarre. Mais franchement, John l'adorait. Le garçon faisait cette chose, avait ce don de tout savoir sur tout le monde en un rapide coup d'œil, le qualifiant de science de la déduction, ayant un site entièrement consacré au concept. C'était ainsi, selon lui, qu'il avait tout su à propos de John le premier jour de leur rencontre dans ce café. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce qui était encore plus alarmant. Et était également ce pourquoi John croyait presque tout ce que Sherlock disait de la plupart des gens.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de leur appartement, travaillant sur les expériences absurdes de Sherlock, regardant et commentant la télé-poubelle, commandant régulièrement leur nourriture. Ils faisaient le chemin jusqu'au campus ensemble, prenaient leurs cafés ensemble, faisaient presque tout ensemble, vraiment.

Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus bizarres quand les gens faisaient des avances à Sherlock. Selon le reste des étudiants, John et Sherlock ne faisaient qu'un, car ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Un fait dont John se délectait secrètement, espérant que si la rumeur se répandait assez, il n'aurait plus à faire des mini-crises de panique chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait. Eh bien, il niait quand on lui demandait directement s'ils étaient ensemble, terrifié à l'idée que s'il ne réfutait pas et que Sherlock l'apprenait, leur amitié se termine.

Ce qui était encore plus terrifiant était la possibilité qu'une autre personne, prétendant ou non, puisse connaître Sherlock. De la façon dont John avait appris à le connaître. Cette autre personne pourrait peut-être apprendre toutes ces petites choses qui composent Sherlock Holmes. Comme le fait que ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il réalise quelque chose que personne n'avait encore envisagé. La façon dont un petit sourire se joue sur ses lèvres quand il trouve quelque chose amusant. La façon dont ses pommettes pointues se teintent de rose quand John complimente son travail ou ses déductions. La façon dont ses iris changent de couleur à chaque émotion différente qu'il éprouve. Sa façon d'être en vérité jeune et doux alors qu'il donne l'air de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux et beaucoup plus sage.

Il était beau. Et John ne trouvait aucun intérêt à le partager avec le reste du monde.

Alors maintenant, comme la cloche sonnait la fin de son cours, John ramassa ses affaires avant que Sally n'ouvre sa grande bouche encore une fois, et décolla vers la bibliothèque, ayant planifié une séance d'étude rapide avant un dîner tardif avec Sherlock. Il envoya un bref texto à son colocataire alors qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à son emplacement préféré.

 **Chinois ou Thaï ? -JW**

La réponse arrive aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

 _ **Désolé, oublié de te dire que je ne serai pas là ce soir. M'attends pas. -SH**_

 **Tu sais que ton couvre-feu est à vingt-trois heures, jeune homme. -JW**

 _ **Très drôle. -SH**_

 **Où vas-tu de toute façon ? -JW**

La réponse n'arriva jamais.

John déglutît le mélange d'émotions qui l'entravait et arriva lentement à la bibliothèque.

C'était devenu leur nouveau quotidien que John détestait beaucoup trop. Au cours des derniers mots, Sherlock disparaissait sporadiquement. C'était normalement tard le soir, vers sept ou huit heure, sans jamais avertir John, revenant à la maison à des heures indues, bien que John ai essayé de l'attendre les premières fois. Il avait patienté jusqu'à une heure du matin avant de s'assoupir dans le canapé, s'était réveillé drapé d'une couverture et le sentiment d'une présence exigeante aux alentours.

Il avait demandé tant de fois et Sherlock ne répondait que vaguement.

« Allez, dis-moi ! »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, John. »

« S'il te plaît ? Je m'inquiète, tu sais. »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. »

« Ah bon ? Mince, je savais que je m'étais embrouillé quelque part. »

« Eh bien maintenant que je t'ai remis sur le droit chemin, tu peux ficher le camp. »

« Mais je meurs de curiosité. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je mourant ou combien de temps encore avant que je ne meurs ? »

« La seconde. »

« Oh, qui sait ? Probablement bientôt, le secret est dans l'air depuis si longtemps. Tu pourrais me sauver, tu sais. »

« Eh bien, si tu es mort au moment où je reviendrai, je suppose que c'était sympa de te connaître, John. »

« Sherlock ! »

« Vraiment, je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas pu trouver un colocataire plus tolérant. Te remplacer sera infernal. »

« SHERLOCK ! »

« Bonne nuit, John. »

Et ainsi de suite.

John savait ce à quoi ça _ressemblait_. Ça _donnait l'impression_ que Sherlock voyait quelqu'un. Sortant secrètement avec une personne inconnue, ne le disant pas à John ou ne le lui présentant pas, gardant cet autre loin de leur vie à Baker Street.

John détestait absolument l'idée.

Il avait essayé de se raisonner. Tout d'abord, Sherlock ne fréquentait pas. Un changement de ce fait semblait peu probable. Deuxièmement, Sherlock l'aurait dit à John. Ils étaient assez bons amis maintenant. Il lui parlait de ses expériences absurdes sur les moisissures. Sherlock lui parlerait sûrement de ça aussi. N'est-ce pas ?

John ne saurait pas dire ce qui faisait le plus mal entre le fait que Sherlock sortait avec quelqu'un et celui qu'il ne jugeait pas John assez digne pour le lui dire.

Ce qui était ridicule. Rien de tout ça n'était prouvé. Sherlock pourrait être... en train de faire plein d'autres choses. Il pourrait être dans un bar. Ou à une fête. Il pourrait travailler sur une expérience encore jamais vue. Il pourrait finalement s'être introduit dans un laboratoire et voler tout le matériel dont il avait besoin.

Il pourrait être dans un club à peloter salement un total inconnu.

Il pourrait être totalement nu, mettant à profit ce piercing à la langue sur le corps d'un quelconque petit chanceux-

 _Bon, ça suffit._

L'imagination de John allait l'achever. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce que Sherlock... était. Il pourrait être hétéro, il pourrait être gay et il pourrait ne rien être du tout vu combien il s'intéressait aux relations romantiques. John n'en avait aucune idée. Et ne pas savoir le rendait complètement dingue.

Mais aujourd'hui, la curiosité de John en avait assez. Aujourd'hui, il ne restera pas les bras croisés. C'en était assez. Si Sherlock avait un amant secret, John se sentait le droit de le savoir. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas vraiment, mais c'était putain de trop. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il fonçait dans un mur, la panique et la peur et le stress le rongeaient depuis que ce secret était apparu. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir si, à un moment T plus ou moins proche, Sherlock cesserait d'être sien. Il n'aimait pas la possibilité que Sherlock puisse éventuellement avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer son temps. Il n'aimait pas que Sherlock puisse avoir trouvé quelqu'un à fréquenter, à baiser et à aimer. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas John. Il n'aimait pas ces possibilités _du tout_.

John se trémoussa à la bibliothèque une heure ou deux avant de errer jusqu'à l'appartement, en essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas être affecté par les projets de soirée de Sherlock. Bien sûr, il l'était énormément, mais il n'en saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire s'il le laissait transparaître.

Sherlock était assis à la table de la cuisine, penché sur quelque chose d'encore invisible à John quand il entra dans l'appartement.

« Salut mon mystérieux colocataire, » chanta John en entrant dans la cuisine, laissant tomber sans ménage son sac sur le comptoir. « Et comment allons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Sherlock grogna une non réponse, absorbé par l'objet actuel de son attention. John ronchonna.

« Ah, je vois que nous sommes très occupés, » déclara John sur le ton de la conversation. Cela, curieusement, était un de ses moments préférés de la journée. Embêter un Sherlock sérieux et concentré était très amusant, la récompense étant un petit rictus, ou un rougissement sur ces pommettes pales et pointues, parfois même un petit rire. C'était sa réaction préférée.

Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Sherlock. « Ce sont... des orteils ? »

« Mhm, » répondit Sherlock sans lever les yeux.

« Où est le reste ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractèrent. « À la morgue. »

« Pauvre petit mort, tu pouvais même pas lui laisser ses orteils ? »

« Il n'en aura plus besoin. »

« Et toi si ? »

« C'est une expérience. »

« Un jour, je ferai une expérience sur tes orteils, on verra si tu aimes. »

John sourit triomphalement quand Sherlock tenta de contenir son ricanement. « Je serais ravi de te voir essayer, » répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent leurs plaisanteries habituelles pendant que John préparait lui-même le dîner, ayant renoncé à commander, ne voulant pas manger seul. Il alluma la télévision quand Sherlock avait vaqué à ses occupations dans sa chambre, n'en émergeant qu'une demi-heure plus tard, parfaitement coiffé et parfaitement sexy dans son pantalon sombre et sa chemise saillante habituels.

« Donc c'est à un rencard que tu vas ? »

Sherlock sourit. « Bonne nuit, John. »

« Pas juste ! » s'exclama John alors qu'il entendait un gloussement discret et un claquement de porte en bas des escaliers.

John éteignit la télé et s'assit silencieusement pendant un moment. Ce soir, il avait un plan, et ce plan commençait maintenant.

Il se glissa tranquillement à la fenêtre et regarda au travers pour voir Sherlock enfiler son casque, monter sur sa moto et reculer de sa place de parking. Il tourna le guidon à gauche mais John avait déjà dégringolé les escaliers, prêt à plonger dans le taxi qui l'attendait au coin de la rue. John lança un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée alors que Sherlock prenait de la vitesse puis saute dehors, courant jusqu'au taxi. Il se jeta à l'intérieur et ordonna au chauffeur de suivre l'homme en moto. Il avança quelques billets après avoir reçu un regard étrange. Le chauffeur se tut et fit comme on le lui disait.

John tapotait son genou comme son corps fredonnait d'anticipation, masquant la nervosité de se faire surprendre par Sherlock en train de le suivre. Une petite partie de lui était inquiète à ce sujet alors que le reste vibrait d'excitation. _Enfin_ , il allait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, il allait _savoir_.

John clignait des paupières à cause des lampadaires, ne quittant jamais des yeux le dos de son colocataire alors qu'ils traversaient Londres, la moto de Sherlock rugissant dans il accélérait. John n'était jamais monté sur la moto de Sherlock, bien que Sherlock le lui ait proposé à plusieurs reprises. John avait décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de coller son torse contre le dos de Sherlock alors que l'homme par lequel John était si fantastiquement attiré faisait quelque chose qui le rendait encore plus sexy au quotidien aux yeux de John. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à sa partie inférieure pour la presser contre le fessier de Sherlock.

« Ralentissez, » murmura John au chauffeur de taxi alors que Sherlock bifurquait sur un parking, ne réalisant qu'à posteriori qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être silencieux. Ils glissèrent sur le côté du bâtiment devant lequel Sherlock s'était garé et John le regarda entrer. « Déposez-moi au coin, » demanda John et il paya le chauffeur tandis que ce dernier obtempérait. Il sortit et revînt à la bâtisse sans fenêtre, l'observa pour la première fois pour voir une enseigne faiblement éclairée clignoter **Rick's**.

L'estomac de John se plomba de déception. Donc Sherlock avait probablement un rendez-vous. L'immeuble indescriptible et son nom criaient bar ou club, l'absence de fenêtre en étant un indice flagrant. Il regarda deux hommes s'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée par laquelle Sherlock avait disparu il y a seulement quelques minutes, vêtus de pantalons élégants et de chemises coûteuses. Des tenues à rencards.

Sherlock devait être en plein rendez-vous.

John mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, la panique déferlant en lui. Il voulait tellement y aller. Il voulait voir qui Sherlock fréquentait, dans quels genres d'endroits ils allaient ensemble. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce n'était pas lui que Sherlock emmenait ici, pourquoi Sherlock fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi diable il n'était pas assez bien pour Sherlock Holmes.

Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette , à son avis, personne n'était assez bien pour Sherlock Holmes.

Cette dernière pensée fut celle qui le propulsa vers l'entrée.

Les yeux de John s'étaient ajustés rapidement quand il fut accueilli par un faible éclairage et des murmures calmes qui pouvaient être entendus avant d'en voir la provenance, une musique douce coulait des haut-parleurs du plafond. Il descendit quelques marches jusqu'à une petite pièce sombre, y trouvant une femme debout sur une petite estrade devant un rideau brun.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, » dit-elle avec une inclinaison de la tête. « Avez-vous une réservation pour ce soir ? »

John cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête. « Euh-non... Je- »

« Pas de problème, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je crois qu'il y a encore des places au bar. Cependant, je me dépêcherais à votre place. » Elle regarda sa montre. « Le spectacle est sur le point de commencer. » Elle ouvrit le rideau pour laisser John pénétrer, souriant d'encouragement tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'ouverture.

L'atmosphère était douce, un soupçon d'encouragement bourdonnant dans l'air. De petites tables dressées pour deux occupaient la pièce de taille moyenne, des bougies comme seule lumière aux tables. Les couples y étaient courbés pour chuchoter l'un à l'autre, se caressant les mains et retenant des fous rires. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient chaudes et riches, des draperies d'or suspendues sur des murs marrons, donnant à l'ambiance aussi bien élégance que sensualité. Un chatoyant rideau doré était tiré sur ce qui devait être une scène, toutes les petites tables étaient orientées vers elle. John devina que c'était l'endroit où ce mystérieux spectacle aurait lieu. Il repéra le bar qui s'étendait sur le mur du fond et s'installa à un siège vide le plus loin possible du reste des clients, essayant d'être discret au cas où Sherlock regarderait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers, bébé ? » Un homme à la peau sombre avec des yeux bleus et de longs cils violets lui lança un sourire de derrière le comptoir alors que John s'installait sur son tabouret.

« Hum, je ne- » essaya-t-il de bégayer, regardant toujours les tables à la recherche de boucles brunes et d'yeux translucides.

« Ta première fois ici ? » demanda le barman avec un sourire en coin.

John se retourna et hocha la tête, se sentant de plus en plus comme embarqué dans un plan foireux.

« Alors, tu vas être traité comme un roi, poupée, » rit-il et il se mit à verser ce qui ressemblait à tous les alcools existants dans un verre en spirale. « Ma spécialité pour les débutants. Je l'appelle le Cherry Popper*. »

John prit la boisson orange pétillante et hocha la tête, sortant son portefeuille.

« Oh, pas de ça, bébé, » refusa l'homme. « C'est la maison qui offre. Tu mérites un beau geste pour être venu voir le Détective pour la première fois. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

Le barman rit à nouveau. « Oh, attends juste de voir. Profites-en ! » Il se déhancha à l'autre extrémité du bar, servant les autres hommes qui y étaient assis.

Des hommes.

Tous des hommes.

À l'exception de la femme à la réception, John n'avait vu que des hommes dans l'établissement. Il balaya la salle pour ne trouver que des hommes à chaque table, des couples et des rencards flagrants et John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. _Un mystère de résolu_ , se dit-il. Cependant, son colocataire était introuvable. John mordilla sa lèvre, se sentant exposé et sachant que si Sherlock le trouvait avant lui, il serait dans une merde monumentale.

« Messiers et... Messieurs, » une voix douce s'écoula des haut-parleurs et la foule rit de bon cœur. « Bienvenus au Rick's Late Night Special mettant en scène le Détective. »

La foule éclata en applaudissements, quelques cris et sifflements se démarquèrent haut et fort et la voix des haut-parleurs laissa échapper un petit rire séduisant. « Je vois que nous avons de vilains garçons ce soir, » chantonna langoureusement la voix et la foule rit encore. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit de ma nuit préférée également. C'est un fabuleux spectacle que nous avons pour vous ce soir donc s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, détendez-vous et ne soyez pas trop entreprenant avec votre partenaire. Nous savons ce que le Détective provoque en nous mais s'il vous plaît,gardez cela pour la chambre à coucher. Ou le taxi. Ou les escaliers. Ou même la cuisine. »

Encore une fois, la foule se mit à rire et la voix attendit que le calme revienne. « Maintenant, sans plus tarder, faites s'il vous plaît un accueil chaleureux à notre garçon préféré : le Détective ! »

Les lumières se tamisèrent jusqu'à obtenir une obscurité presque totale alors que les acclamations mourraient progressivement puis le silence régna. Tout l'établissement semblait retenir son souffle, John inclus, alors que les ténèbres les engloutissaient pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. John saisit ses mains, le suspens menaçant de le tuer alors qu'il attendait, ayant presque oublié la raison de sa présence ici.

Presque.

Un doux et calme violon siffla de quelque part sur scène, la seule note suspendue longtemps dans l'air. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent dans un froufrou sourd et un projecteur s'alluma, révélant le dos d'un corps maigre, vêtu d'un débardeur noir. Le corps était replié à genoux sur lui-même, les fesses installées sur les talons, les bras ballants sur ses flans. Une autre note s'échappa du violon invisible et la tête du corps se releva, révélant de soyeuses boucles d'encre rebondissant en vagues derrière le crane.

John cessa de respirer.

Sherlock Holmes était l'homme sur scène.

Sherlock Holmes était le Détective.

Un autre instrument à corde rejoignit le violon et les bras de Sherlock ondulèrent au dessus de sa tête, passant ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, les descendant ensuite sur ses épaules et sa poitrine encore invisible. Il pencha la tête en arrière et se redressa sur ses genoux, balançant doucement des hanches. Ses mains furent de nouveau visibles et il traîna un doigt sur toute la longueur de son bras.

John serra sa boisson dans son poing au point de presque briser le verre quand Sherlock tourna la tête vers la foule pour la première fois et jeta un sourire mutin suivi du haussement d'une épaule, les muscles roulant sous la peau veloutée. John comprenait seulement maintenant comment les muscles des bras de Sherlock étaient dessinés quand le Détective se mit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers l'assistance, courant ses mains sur son ventre recouvert de tissu noir.

Les clients étaient clairement étourdis jusque là car il y eu soudainement une explosion de bruit, d'acclamations et de braillements quand les doigts de Sherlock atteignirent l'ourlet de son débardeur.

 _Pas de putain de moyen._

Une vague semblait rouler dans le corps de Sherlock comme il tira son débardeur sur ses abdos très bien définis, donnant un petit coup de hanche alors qu'il le passait par dessus sa tête et le laissait tomber au sol.

La foule était complètement sauvage alors que Sherlock continuait de mouvoir son corps, jetant sa tête en arrière, comme sous extase, sa peau pale scintillant sous la lumière du projecteur.

Sherlock Holmes était un putain de strip-teaseur.

John ajouta mentalement cela à sa liste des énigmes que constituait Sherlock Holmes, résista à l'envie de tirer sur son col soudain trop serré, son propre corps frôlant la surchauffe.

Il essaya de boire une gorgée de sa boisson pour se rafraîchir, mais il ne pouvait pas la trouver sans baisser les yeux, ce qui était la dernière chose que John voulait ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des magnifiques contorsions du corps de Sherlock sur scène. Quelque part au fin fond de son cerveau, il réalisa que même s'il n'était pas le seul témoin de cette danse érotique, il se sentait comme s'il était la seule personne dans cette pièce. Comme si Sherlock dansait pour lui et lui seul. Et il pouvait à peine respirer correctement.

Sherlock continua de se balancer, se dandinant et se fondant sur scène, se glissant et tournoyant sur le bois, chaque mouvement sensuel et lisse, comme s'il était fait pour bouger comme ça. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture et regarda innocemment l'audience de sous ses cils. Les hommes applaudirent pour l'encourager, mais il secoua la tête, se retourna et se laissa retomber au sol. Il avait gardé son pantalon mais ça n'empêcha pas la foule de le supplier de l'enlever. Il jeta un sourire timide alors que la musique s'arrêtait et ses hanches lancèrent une dernière ondulation alors qu'il se figeait sur les genoux.

La foule était totalement folle et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que John réalisa que c'était terminé. Sa transe se brisa, John regarda Sherlock saluer et sourire au groupement d'hommes lui bavant dessus, puis se diriger hors de scène.

« Messieurs, le Détective ! » Le voix des haut-parleurs était de retour et la foule explosa en applaudissements à nouveau. « N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit quelque chose de spécial quand vous partirez. Notre spectacle de ce soir est terminé, Messieurs, mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester, prendre un autre verre, et profiter avant de rentrer chez vous et profiter de votre partenaire. Bonne nuit ! »

Les hommes se manifestèrent bruyamment de nouveau, puis se réinstallèrent, planifiant apparemment de rester plus longtemps, bien que l'atmosphère soit épaisse de sexe. Les regards devenaient prédateurs et les prises se resserraient sur leurs rencards. John n'était pas surpris, car ce qu'ils venaient de voir était si sexuel que ç'aurait dû être illégal. Et Sherlock n'avait même pas été totalement nu. La chose aurait dû être absurde mais le cerveau saoul de luxure et la queue dure de John ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter, pas plus que le reste des hommes dans ce club. Ceux au bar lançaient des regards dans la direction de John, clairement aussi absorbés que John l'était mais il les remarqua à peine.

John fut sur ses pieds avant même qu'il puisse y penser, abandonnant sa boisson intacte et se dirigea vers la porte 'employés uniquement' à côté de la scène. Il la poussa, sans savoir pourquoi il avait désespérément besoin de voir Sherlock, besoin de lui dire qu'il était là, alors qu'il fonçait tout droit sur un grand homme chauve.

« Accès réservé aux employés, gamin, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, zieutant la petite taille de John.

La panique inonda son corps et John se concentra pour trouver une excuse dans son cerveau récemment court-circuité. « Je dois voir Sher- le Détective, » se corrigea-t-il rapidement.

« Ouais, comme nous tous, » répondit froidement le vigile. « Le talent ne se touche qu'avec les yeux. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez toi avant de te causer des ennuis. »

Le ton était celui de la mise en garde, mais John n'avait pas les idées claires. « C'est mon coloc', je suis John- »

« Tu es John Watson ? » Le garde avait à la fois l'air surpris et plutôt heureux. « Le John Watson à propos duquel Sherlock jacasse tout le temps ? »

John tenta de calmer les papillons qui allaient faire exploser son ventre. _Il parle de moi ?_ « Oui, c'est moi, » dit-il en essayant d'arborer un sourire de vainqueur.

Le vigile se mit à rire. « T'aurais dû commencer par ça ! Il est dans sa loge, troisième porte à droite, » il jeta son pouce par dessus son épaule dans la direction indiquée, puis baissa les yeux sur les mains vides de John. « Bah quoi, pas de fleurs pour ton homme ? »

John le regarda un instant, puis le garde se mit à rire. « J'déconne ! » dit-il en souriant. « Allez entre, il sera content de te voir. Il est toujours si boudeur après ses performances. On pense tous que c'est parce que tu viens pas le voir. Mais t'es là maintenant ! Va lui remonter le moral pour nous, tu veux ? »

Le vigile rit alors qu'il se décalait pour dégager la voie à John. Soudain terriblement nerveux, John s'avança vers la porte susdite et, après un moment d'hésitation, frappa.

« Dégagez, » répondit la voix de Sherlock qui ne pouvait être celle de personne d'autre.

« C'est euh- c'est John, » dit John à la porte, se sentant plutôt idiot.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis les pas vinrent rapidement à la porte et John fut rapidement confronté aux grands yeux de Sherlock de l'autre côté du seuil.

« Salut, » dit stupidement John. Il était suffisamment proche maintenant pour voir les minuscules paillettes déposées sur les joues et la poitrine de Sherlock, les cheveux luisants d'une fine couche de sueur. John déglutit difficilement, une autre bouffée de chaleur descendant à son pantalon trop serré.

Le choc dans les yeux de Sherlock se transforma en de la colère comme il leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Tu m'as suivi. » Ce n'était pas une question.

John hocha la tête.

Sherlock le regarda un instant de plus puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre à nouveau sa loge. John le prit comme une invitation tacite et entra à sa suite, fermant la porte correctement.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un moment après que Sherlock se soit installé à une chaise et ait commencé à manipuler les produits dans le vanity en face de lui. Il portait un pantalon de jogging gris, il s'était apparemment changé en sortant de scène, mais il avait encore son débardeur sous une veste à capuche pendant lâchement sur ses épaules.

« Alors, » dit John pour qui ce silence était insupportable. « Tu es strip-teaseur ? »

Sherlock poussa un soupir dans son vanity. « Danseur exotique. »

« Hein ? »

John sut qu'il avait poussé sa chance quand Sherlock se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés d'irritation. « Danseur... exotique, » dit-il lentement comme si John ne pouvait pas comprendre ses mots. « Est-ce que cet endroit ressemble à un club de strip-tease d'après toi ? Les gens m'ont-ils jeté de l'argent ? Ai-je enlevé tous mes vêtements ? »

La confusion l'envahit, tout en sachant qu'il devait surveiller chacun de ses mots quand Sherlock était dans cet état d'énervement, il ne put s'en empêcher. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, » grogna Sherlock, retournant à son sac, comme s'il avait bien mieux à faire qu'expliquer quoi que ce soit à cet idiot de John Watson. « Le Rick's est un bar homo-érotique. Il a été conçu pour que des hommes gays viennent boire un verre, éventuellement amènent un rencard et profitent d'un petit divertissement érotique. Mon spectacle en est un. »

John pencha la tête. « D'accord, » dit-il enfin, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire de l'information. « Et pourquoi t'appellent-ils le Détective ? »

« Une blague avec le reste des danseurs, » murmura Sherlock. « À cause de mes déductions, j'ai été capable en quelques semaines d'attraper un employer qui se servait dans la caisse. Ils ont commencé à m'appeler le Détective et j'avais besoin d'un nom de scène de toute façon... » Il gesticula sa main en l'air pour conclure sa phrase.

John hocha la tête. « Pigé. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. « Donc, si c'est tout, quand dois-je m'attendre à te voir déménager ? »

Un peur froide parcourut l'estomac de John comme il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que ça te rend mal à l'aise, » dit froidement Sherlock. « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas gay, et en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas laisser entendre que tu vis avec un homosexuel. Tu vis déjà avec un monstre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas empirer les choses. »

« Sherlock, » souffla John, osant enfin s'interposer. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre, » le coupa Sherlock. « Tu n'aurais pas dû- C'est juste quelque chose que je fais, d'accord ? J'aime ça, c'est amusant et je le fais pour moi. Pour personne d'autre. C'est étrange, mais la plupart des choses que je fais sont peu conventionnelles aux yeux de la majorité des gens donc je ne m'en soucie pas du tout. Mais je sais que toi si. Je sais que tu te soucies de ce que les gens pensent. Je sais à quelle vitesse tu nies quand ils pensent que nous sommes en couple ou que tu es gay. Je sais tout ça, d'accord ? Donc je sais que ce sera probablement la dernière excentricité de trop pour toi. C'est assez simple. »

« Je ne- Quoi ? » dit John, encore stupéfait. « Sherlock, je ne... Ça ne change rien du tout à ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je ne- ce n'est pas- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais, » termina-t-il lamentablement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre, » répéta Sherlock.

« Eh bien, tu ne voulais rien me dire, alors quel autre choix avais-je ? »

Sherlock pencha la tête. « Tu aurais pu _ne pas_ me suivre. »

« Mais je devais savoir ce que tu faisais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'avais peur que tu ais des rendez-vous ! » cria presque John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

John soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je pensais que peut-être tu... fréquentais quelqu'un. Ou un truc du genre. »

Sherlock resta silencieux, alors John poursuivit.

« Et je ne suis pas... je nie être gay parce que je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bi. Et je nie que nous sommes en couple car je ne voulais pas que les pensées des gens t'énervent. Et... et je pensais juste que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et que tu me le cachais. »

« Tu avais peur ? » demanda Sherlock avec confusion.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais peur que j'aille à des rendez-vous. »

John se figea. Il cligna des paupières puis secoua la tête. « Ça ne fait rien. »

« John, » murmura Sherlock. « Pourquoi aurais-tu peur que je fréquente quelqu'un ? »

John ouvrit et ferma la bouche deux fois d'affilé avant de finalement laisser échapper un soupir, se rendant compte qu'il était un homme résigné à son sort. « Parce que... parce que je t'aime, » murmura-t-il, regardant tout sauf Sherlock. « Je t'aime et je sais que je ne suis pas supposé le faire et je sais que nous vivons ensemble... »

Sherlock resta immobile, regardant John de ce regard pénétrant. Et en quelque sorte, c'est ce qui acheva John.

« Oh, allez, » grogna-t-il, en colère. « Je veux dire, est-ce vraiment surprenant ? Regarde-toi. Avec tes fichues pommettes et ta foutue moto et ton putain de piercing à la langue. Et maintenant, tu es strip-teaseur ? »

« Danseur exotique, » murmura Sherlock.

« Ferme la, » dit John avec un regard furieux. « Juste... ne reste pas assis là comme un merlan frit, à me regarder comme si j'étais fou, ok ? Tu... tu es l'homme le plus brillant que je connaisse et mon meilleur ami. Je trouve tout de toi intéressant et fascinant, même quand tu fais sauter la cuisine. Et je... je sais que ça va probablement niquer notre situation et j'en suis désolé. Mais regarde-moi. » Il souffla un rire d'autodérision alors qu'il étendait les bras sur les côtés. « Je suis un bordel sans nom. J'ai perdu la raison quand je pensais que tu allais à des rendez-vous et maintenant je sais ce que tu faisais et je... putain, ce à quoi tu ressemblais sur scène était... c'était à couper le souffle et je- » John s'interrompit, se rendant compte du champ miné sur lequel il évoluait.

« Je suis... je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Je vais juste... je vais partir. Peut-être que tu peux prétendre que je ne suis jamais venu ici si je pars maintenant ? Et on peut... on peut redevenir amis dans quelques jours ? Une fois, tu sais, que j'aurais passé quelques jours dans un hôpital psychiatrique et tout ça. » Il essaya de rire, mais ça ressemblait au bruit de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe, alors il se retourna pour partir, la vue s'obscurcissant dans la panique.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une maigre silhouette le domina par derrière, de longs doigts arachnéens pressés contre le bois pour le maintenir fermé. « John, » souffla Sherlock à son oreille et John frissonna, l'excitation s'écoulant vivement dans ses veines. « Ne pars pas. »

Il se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée. « Je suis désolé Sher- »

« Je ne savais pas, » murmura Sherlock, les lèvres cette fois-ci pressées contre son oreille. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais. Je... je croyais être le seul... à avoir des sentiments. »

John ferma les yeux, priant Dieu pour ne pas se réveiller. « Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas a sienne, son corps tremblant à proximité de celui de Sherlock et la chaleur des mots se répercutant à son tympan.

« Je t'aime aussi, John, » sa voix était nerveuse, et si sacrément douce que John dut se pincer.

« Vraiment ? »

Sherlock expira un rire silencieux. « Tu n'as pas idée. Ça a été une année... compliquée. »

« M'en parle pas, » John sourit alors que les bras de Sherlock s'enroulaient autour de sa poitrine. « Dieu, mais te regarder ce soir, Sherlock. Je... je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. »

« Que veux-tu, John ? » demanda Sherlock haletant en faisant se tourner John dans ses bras, le regardant farouchement dans les yeux. « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

John fixa ses beaux yeux, maintenant un peu sauvages et effrayés et John porta sa main à la joue de Sherlock. « Tout, » murmura-t-il. « Je veux tout avec toi, Sherlock. Est-ce... est-ce bien ? »

Les paupières de Sherlock se fermèrent un instant, s'appuyant contre le toucher de John. « Oui, » chuchota-t-il en retour, tirant John dans ses bras. « Oui, tout est bien. »

John sourit contre la poitrine de Sherlock, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Super. »

« Hum, » gronda le baryton de Sherlock et le souffle chaud était à nouveau sur son oreille. « Donc le spectacle t'a intéressé ? » ronronna Sherlock.

John étouffa un gémissement. « Oui, » respira-t-il.

Ce putain de piercing à la langue taquinait le cartilage de son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu as le plus aimé ? » murmura Sherlock, faisant courir la boule argentée sur la courbe, avant d'appuyer sur le lobe de John.

« Que tu ais l'air d'être de l'effluve de sexe en flacon sur cette scène, » grogna John.

« Hum, » répondit Sherlock, tourbillonnant sa langue sur le cou de John. « Je pensais à toi quand j'y étais. »

John eut peine à retenir son geignement. « Ah ouais ? » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Mmhmm, » Fredonna Sherlock contre sa peau. « J'imaginais que tu étais dans la foule, à me regarder. Je danse pour toi, John. »

John grogna et agrippa le débardeur de Sherlock, le tirant vers le bas, ce qui amena ses lèvres sur la bouche de Sherlock. Il ne perdit pas de temps, priant la bouche de Sherlock de s'ouvrir et plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur, ayant désespérément besoin de connaître le goût du métal.

Sherlock grogna et le pressa contre la porte, scellant son corps contre celui de John, verrouillant ses doigts sur les petits cheveux à l'arrière de la nuque de John pour le maintenir en place. Leurs langues se battaient pour dominer, poussant et tirant, haletant et pétrissant la bouche de l'autre. John coula ses doigts sur les muscles toniques du ventre de Sherlock.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi putain de musclé ? » gémit-il dans la bouche de Sherlock.

« La boxe, » répondit Sherlock et John grogna, accrochant ses pouces à l'élastique du pantalon de survêtement de Sherlock.

« Puis-je ? » murmura-t-il sur les lèvres de Sherlock, juste pour sa santé mentale, juste pour être à cent pour cent sûr.

Sherlock sourit. « Toi d'abord, » expira-t-il.

Puis il tomba à genoux. John laissa échapper à soupir mat, enfonçant ses doigts dans les boucles en désordre et regardant en bas, les yeux bleus dilatés de noir alors qu'il apercevait le visage de Sherlock si près de sa queue. « Sherlock, » souffla-t-il quand Sherlock ouvrit sa braguette et traîna son jean et son boxer sur ses cuisses.

Les yeux verts fixés sur John, Sherlock sortit la langue et en fit courir le métal sur la verge de John. John claqua sa tête contre la porte, à peine capable de croire que Sherlock réalisait l'un de ses fantasmes les plus sales. « Sh-Sherlock, » exhala-t-il , incapable de regarder ailleurs trop longtemps, laissant retomber sa tête dans sa position initiale pour regarder sa queue disparaître dans la bouche de Sherlock. « Pu-utain, » gémit-il, les mains encore profondément enterrées dans les cheveux de Sherlock, suivant ses vas et viens. « Bon sang, Sherlock. » Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen qu'il dure beaucoup plus longtemps.

Sherlock fredonna, faisant glisser sa langue cloutée sur la hampe de John, tourbillonnant autour de la pointe puis engloutissant toute la longueur. Il tendit la main et pris les bourses de John en coupe, tirant doucement et gémissant autour de l'épaisseur de John. John laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

« Oh-Oh Sherlock. Putain, Sherlock, j'vais venir. »

Sherlock grogna, relevant le regard pour rencontrer celui de John, et fit courir la boule argentée de son piercing sur la fente du gland de John. John inspira brusquement, et Sherlock le reprit dans sa bouche, creusant les joues et suçant avec enthousiasme, l'avalant jusqu'à la garde. John resserra son étreinte comme il inondait la bouche de Sherlock, incapable de contrôler les petites poussées de ses hanches alors qu'il jouissait fort.

« Merde, » souffla John, son corps tremblait encore alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. « Dieu, c'était fantastique. »

« Hm, » en convînt Sherlock, toujours sur ses genoux. John baissa les yeux avec l'intention de relever Sherlock et de lui rendre la pareille quand il réalisa que la main de Sherlock était sur sa propre queue.

John regarda, hypnotisé alors que Sherlock tirait de longs mouvements sur lui-même, les yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de John comme ses lèvres sifflèrent un petit soupir.

« Tu y es, amour, » chantonna John, courant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Sherlock et sur sa nuque, traçant sa lèvre inférieure avec la pulpe de son pouce. « Dieu, tu as l'air si bon comme ça. »

Sherlock gémit, se caressant plus vite alors que John touchait sa joue.

« Tu veux venir pour moi, Sherlock ? S'il te plaît, viens. Je veux tellement te voir jouir. »

Sherlock geignit, mordilla le pouce de John sur sa lèvre. Il s'empoigna rapidement, le corps entier tremblant dans le mouvement, puis il jouit sur ses doigts et se déversa sur le sol.

« Hm, ça y est, » le félicita John, tentant de sauvegarder quelque par dans son cerveau le visage de Sherlock, se mordant la lèvre en se souvenant qu'il le verrai plus souvent à partir de maintenant. « C'était si parfait. Tu étais parfait pour moi, Sherlock. »

Sherlock donna à John un sourire brumeux de sa position toujours au sol, respirant calmement comme il revenait à lui-même. « John, » haleta-t-il en appuyant son front sur la cuisse de John. « Tu n'as... aucune idée... du temps depuis lequel... je voulais ça. »

« Je pense que si, » rit John. « Je pense que je sais très bien. Tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ? »

Sherlock acquiesça vivement contre la jambe de John. « Oui, s'il te plaît, » il leva les yeux puis arbora un sourire malicieux. « Je vais te faire faire un tour sur ma moto. »

John grogna das sa gorge et son détective gloussa sous lui.

* * *

*Cherry Popper : Expression anglaise familière désignant le pénis d'un homme quand il déflore une femme. Avec donc l'image très romantique du 'pop' que fait un hymen qui se déchire.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove :

 _Du mignon et du charbonneux aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Sentez-vous libre de m'envoyer vos requêtes pour cette série de one-shots/histoires courtes ! J'adore ces petits écrits gnangnans, donc n'hésitez pas à demander si vous voulez lire quelque chose en particulier !_

J'en profite pour rebondir ! Je traduirai à l'auteur vos requêtes éventuelles, donc n'hésitez pas à les laisser en commentaire ! ^^

D'humeur à laisser une review ?:D


	4. Are You Being Careful With Your Heart?

Nous revoilà pour un quatrième OS!

Merci aux adorables personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review la dernière fois : Aliice-Klaine, Tristana379, Roxane Sanka Malfoy, Mimi Kitsune, Lawnny. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira au moins tout autant.

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu !

Résumé: Il y a un nouvel élève au lycée et pour le silencieux et timide Sherlock Holmes, ça pourrait se révéler être un problème.

Le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _Très bien, alors l'adorable Tea &Debauchery m'a demandé d'écrire cette histoire. Voici la requête d'origine:_

 _J'adorerais lire une fic' Greaserlock/Teenlock, avec des balades en moto, un John qui joue au rugby et un Sherlock timide, un peu nerd et pas vraiment très mature. Tu peux les mettre dans la situation que tu souhaites._

 _J'ai évité le contexte standard des années 50 parce que je l'aurais royalement foiré donc c'est un Greaserlock, Teenlock, Nerd/Virgin!Sherlock et Cool/BadBoy!John mais dans une situation moderne._

 _Profitez bien!_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Celui-ci est très long, donc installez-vous confortablement ;) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?**

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà couru comme ça.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà couru tout court.

En traversant le couloir et le hall d'entrée, il se jette derrière les rangées de casiers, haletant de façon spectaculaire et vérifiant son pouls -parce que vraiment, comment pourrait-il passer à côté d'une observation scientifique ?-, s'aplatissant contre le métal froid.

Il repositionne la monture en écaille noire de ses lunettes devant ses yeux. Elles étaient tombées pendant la course.

Il essaye d'écouter des bruits de pas venant vers lui par-dessus sa respiration lourde, fermant les yeux et se préparant à l'inévitable. Quand il n'entend rien, il risque un coup d'œil, regardant l'espace visible de son recoin du corridor.

C'est vide.

Sherlock souffle.

Peut-être qu'il les a semés.

Peut-être qu'il avait distancé la totalité de l'équipe de rugby.

Peu probable mais on peut toujours rêver.

C'est le premier jour de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

L'équipe de rugby avait décidé que la meilleure manière de commencer le semestre serait de tabasser un 'nobody'*.

Sherlock était passé inaperçu toutes ces années, calme et timide qu'il est, la plupart du temps perdu dans ses pensées.

Apparemment, cela fait de lui un nobody.

Ça lui va très bien d'être un nobody. Ça lui permet de garder ses dents. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui apparemment.

« Tout va bien ? »

Sherlock se retourne trop vite au son de la voix, tombant en arrière contre les casiers avec un tintement sourd.

Repoussant ses lunettes qui avaient dégringolé sur son nez, Sherlock cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

De chatoyants yeux bleus transpercent ses iris gris nuage. Sherlock n'a pas besoin d'un miroir pour sentir ses pupilles se dilater.

Ces yeux bleus font ressortir ces mèches blond sable qui se dressent négligemment au-dessus de ce visage parfaitement rond, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement, se sentant plutôt vaseux alors que le blond tend sa main.

Les yeux de Sherlock ne quittent jamais ces océans profonds alors qu'il glisse sa propre main dans cette paume plutôt grande, retenant à peine un frémissement alors que ses doigts rencontrent la peau rêche et calleuse.

Le garçon raffermit sa prise et redresse Sherlock sur ses pieds en une seule traction.

Fort comme un diable, celui-là.

Pas que Sherlock soit lourd, tout en longueur et en finesse et en bizarrerie, mais il peut voir le biceps du garçon se contracter. C'est étrangement séduisant.

Ce qui n'aide pas à mettre un terme à la cohue qui s'installe rapidement en Sherlock.

Ce garçon aux yeux bleus a un look différent. Un look étrange qui devrait être ridicule. Ça ne devrait pas marcher. Vraiment, ce n'est pas un look que n'importe qui pourrait porter. Pourtant ça le fait.

Pour Sherlock, oh oui, ça le fait.

Un mélange entre le bad boy et le gentil garçon. Ses vêtements lui crient 'danger', jean saillant qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination, t-shirt col V rouge moulant les muscles épatants de son torse et de ses épaules. Mais ses traits sont doux et gentils, jeunes et chérubins. Le contraire d'un loup déguisé en mouton.

Sherlock ne peut pas le déduire. C'est alarmant.

Sherlock peut déduire tout le monde.

Il le fixe, il le sait, bouche bée, reluquant comme le petit Seconde qu'il est mais dont il n'a pas l'air.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de beau gosse avant.

Un garçon qui sourit d'un air satisfait, les sourcils levés de ceux qui savent l'effet qu'ils font, comme pour dire _'Ouais, tu aimes ce que tu vois, pas vrai ?'_

Le visage de Sherlock devient brûlant. Il a normalement un meilleur contrôle de lui-même.

Le foutu transport est peu fiable.

Et le garçon sourit toujours.

Sherlock avale la boule dans sa gorge, regardant vers le bas en attente l'humiliation, quand son esprit redémarre enfin.

Ah.

Un sportif arrogant.

Comment a-t-il pu le rater ? C'est tellement évident maintenant.

Fort, épaules larges, bronzé. Le gars est évidemment un putain de joueur de rugby.

Si ce rictus est un indice, il est probablement le capitaine, tout confiant et sûr de lui. Nouveau mais pas nouveau pour l'équipe, s'étant probablement entraîné avec eux pendant l'été et étant transféré ici pour la rejoindre de façon permanente.

Sherlock pense qu'il se souvient avoir entendu que l'équipe avait besoin d'une 'remise à niveau'. Un nouveau capitaine s'en chargerait. Idiot idiot. Bien sûr que c'est un joueur de rugby.

« Tu ferais mieux de courir, » murmure soudain le garçon et les yeux de Sherlock se lèvent pour rencontrer les bleus. « Les mecs seront là d'une minute à l'autre. »

Sherlock fait immédiatement un pas en arrière, le regard fixé derrière le garçon, vers la porte de sortie qu'il aurait dû emprunter dès le début. Il est incapable de retrouver sa voix.

Impossible de crier.

Le rictus du garçon ne disparaît jamais.

Puis il se déplace. Sherlock sursaute, fermant les yeux, anticipant le premier coup.

Mais il ne vient pas.

Il ouvre un œil pour constater que le garçon s'est décalé sur le côté, loin de la porte, dégageant le chemin. Son regard fait la navette entre la porte et le garçon. « Je me dépêcherais si j'étais toi, » dit-il.

Sherlock n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois.

Il part.

* * *

Il se cache le reste de la journée dans le placard que seuls les concierges de nuit utilisent. Celui dans lequel il se réfugie parfois pour éviter les personnes auxquelles il ne parle pas. Quand la dernière cloche des cours sonne, Sherlock retient son souffle pendant trente minutes avant de se relever et de se glisser dans le couloir vide. Il prend le chemin derrière l'école. Celui qui est un raccourci jusqu'à sa maison.

Celui qui donne sur les terrains de sport.

Il peut regarder mais pas être vu.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'entraînement de l'équipe de rugby, juste pour avoir s'il peut apercevoir le garçon qui l'avait laissé partir.

Et bien sûr, cette tête blonde miroite sous le soleil de l'après-midi, le corps petit mais fort vêtu du maillot et du short de l'uniforme, des chaussettes assorties montées jusqu'aux genoux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il a l'air... sérieux ? En colère ? Puissant ?

« Continuez, » crie le garçon et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sherlock remarque que le reste de l'équipe sprinte sur le terrain, touchant la ligne de fond puis revenant.

« Encore combien, Cap' ? » ose demander l'un d'entre eux et même d'ici, Sherlock peut voir le visage du blond s'obscurcir.

« Autant que je voudrai, » aboie-t-il. « Ça veut dire neuf. Si je vois que vous vous relâchez, je doublerai. »

Cap'.

Capitaine.

Alors Sherlock avait raison. Ça ne répond toutefois pas encore à la question de savoir pourquoi le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby avait laissé le geek s'échapper du lynchage programmé.

« Allez John, c'était juste une blague ! » halète l'un des coureurs en revenant à nouveau près du garçon.

John.

Il s'appelle John.

Sherlock n'arrive pas à décider s'il se sent mieux ou non de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le visage auquel il a pensé toute la journée.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas très drôle, vous ne trouvez pas ? » hurle John alors que l'équipe entame un autre aller-retour. « Si ça se produit à nouveau, ce petit exercice ressemblera à une putain de balade au parc. Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ? »

 _'Oui, Monsieur'_ murmure la file indienne de joueurs transpirants et suffocants.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » braille John et un _'Oui, Monsieur'_ retentit plus fort à l'unisson.

« Bien. Encore trois autres. »

Sherlock se détourne, absolument pas hypnotisé par le garçon sur le terrain. Ne pensant pas du tout à _John_ ni au corps fort de _John_ ni aux yeux bleu ciel de _John_ ni à la voix de capitaine de _John_ ni à _John John John_.

* * *

Vraiment, Sherlock n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique ici.

Vraiment, Sherlock ne peut même pas se souvenir d'avoir consciemment décidé de venir ici.

Vraiment, Sherlock ne peut pas regarder ailleurs.

C'est le premier match de rugby de la saison et John Watson, Sherlock avait appris son nom entier depuis ce premier jour, est une putain de pile électrique.

John Watson est né pour être sur le terrain.

John Watson est fait pour jouer au rugby.

John Watson est chaud comme l'enfer dans son short de rugby.

La température du corps de Sherlock atteint des sommets alors qu'il observe, caché sous les gradins, scrutant le monde, assis sur une des poutres. Sa tête tourne quand il regarde les jambes fortes de John courir en cercle autour du reste des joueurs. Son cœur tombe dans son ventre quand la foule scande le nom de John.

John Watson est en Terminale, a appris Sherlock depuis leur rencontre. John a déménagé ici à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. John a les yeux pétillants et il conduit une Bonneville 3000 et toutes les filles du lycée sont dingues de lui. Il est évidemment attirant. Il semble tout à fait arrogant. Il devrait être ennuyeux.

Il ne l'est pas.

À première vue, John Watson est l'homme de tout le monde. John Watson est réservé à la consommation publique. John Watson appartient à l'équipe et au lycée et à la foule et au monde.

Au deuxième coup d'œil, John Watson est son propre homme. John Watson n'est pas fait pour la consommation publique. John Watson n'appartient à personne.

Sherlock se demande qui appartient à John Watson.

Sherlock se mord la lèvre pour réprimer l' _envie_ qui se niche dans son ventre.

 _Sherlock_ aimerait appartenir à John Watson. _Sherlock_ aimerait beaucoup ça.

Le dernier coup de sifflet retentit, tirant Sherlock de sa rêverie, et il se glisse de nouveau dans les ténèbres pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de la foule qui vide les gradins. Il n'a pas besoin que qui que ce soit voit le gamin aux grandes lunettes assistant à un événement social auquel il n'appartient certainement pas.

Il attend silencieusement, enroulant plus serré son écharpe autour de lui comme le soleil se couche lentement. Le calme revient sur le terrain et le rugissement des voitures et des spectateurs s'est atténué. Sherlock se déloge de sa position accroupie et se détourne pour rentrer chez lui, marchant à l'air libre et traversant le terrain.

« Sherlock Holmes. »

Il est surpris, incapable de retenir un hoquet entre ses lèvres. Un petit rire sombre peut s'entendre derrière lui et Sherlock est gelé sur place.

L'herbe crisse sous les pas, puis John Watson est debout devant lui, souriant de ce sourire narquois et omniscient, et la respiration de Sherlock est bloquée.

« Tu ne pensais pas que je connaissais ton nom, pas vrai ? » dit John avec un haussement de sourcil. Sherlock secoue la tête car c'est réellement ce qui est en train de penser et parce qu'il n'a jamais dit un seul mot à John Watson auparavant.

John rit à nouveau. « T'es un petit silencieux, toi. »

Sherlock déglutit pour toute réponse. Ce à cause de quoi il ne peut pas parler se trouve juste en face de lui. Il remonte ses lunettes, un toc nerveux qu'il a développé depuis que ce foutu John Watson est inscrit dans son école.

John le regarde puis dit : « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais intelligent. »

Honnêtement, John ne donne pas beaucoup de choix de réponses à Sherlock. Que répondre à ça ? On confirme ? _Ouais, en fait je suis le gars le plus intelligent de l'école._ On nier ? _Non, je suis con comme une chaise._ Laquelle sonnerait cool ?

Mais il n'est pas cool. Et sa réponse ne ferait pas illusion.

John est cool. John est tellement putain de cool que c'est douloureux à regarder.

La réponse de Sherlock est un hochement de tête.

John penche la sienne, souriant toujours. « J'te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Le gémissement qui s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock est si humiliant qu'il se détourne presque pour courir dans la direction opposée. John ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. John n'a qu'un seul véhicule.

John rit. « Quoi, t'as peur ? »

Sherlock lui sert un regard à moitié convaincu. « Non, » tente-t-il de dire d'un air de défi, mais le mot n'est qu'un croassement.

John rit encore. « Ah, sympa de savoir que tu as une voix. »

Il contourne Sherlock et se dirige vivement vers le parking. Sherlock le fixe, incertain de la marche à suivre.

« Tu viens ? » retentit la voix claire de John dans la nuit silencieuse, et avant même que Sherlock en ait conscience, il se hâte de le rattraper.

John dégrafe le casque accroché au sac en bandoulière rempli de ses affaires de rugby qu'il porte sur une épaule et le pousse dans les mains tremblantes de Sherlock. « T'es déjà monté sur une moto avant ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête et John ricane. « Tu vas aimer. »

Le frisson involontaire qui traverse Sherlock est aussi inattendu qu'inopportun. Il a besoin de contenir ses réactions. La maîtrise que John a sur lui est... inqualifiable.

Maintenant, Sherlock a un faible pour John Watson sur une moto.

John sécurise son sac dans son dos et balance sa jambe par-dessus le siège. Sherlock s'arrête net, agrippant toujours le casque. John ricane. « Besoin d'aide ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécissent dédaigneusement. « Non. »

« C'est le seul mot que tu connaisses ? » demande John, l'air grandement amusé.

Sherlock le fusille du regard et recule un peu, attendant d'être hors de la vue de John pour enfiler le casque sur ses cheveux bouclés en désordre. Il est beaucoup trop grand et penche sur un côté de sa tête et Sherlock le méprise mentalement un moment avant de le remettre en place. Puis il hésite.

« Allez, elle ne te mordra pas, » se moque John, lui faisant la faveur de ne pas se retourner pour le voir planté là avec la protection en plastique sur un seul côté du crane.

Sherlock souffle silencieusement, se préparant mentalement à toucher John pour la première fois car c'était inévitable dans cette situation. Il enfourche l'engin maladroitement, s'assoit le plus loin possible sur la selle minuscule, ce qui n'est pas loin du tout.

« Tu vas devoir t'accrocher, » jette John par dessus son épaule et Sherlock saisit le siège des deux côtés. John regarde derrière lui et s'esclaffe. « À moi, du con, » glousse-t-il puis donne un coup de poignet sur le guidon et la bête sous eux rugit.

Sherlock est tellement surpris qu'il jette ses bras autour du torse de John et il sent plus qu'il n'entend John glousser. Il est à plat contre le dos chaud de John et il peut sentir son propre corps s'incurver pour correspondre à celui de l'athlète. Il décide qu'il peut gérer car il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où se réfugier.

John se déloge de sa petite place de stationnement, contourne les barres de métal puis ils démarrent, décollant du parking et fonçant dans la rue déserte.

Sherlock peut sentir le vent battre contre eux et regarde les cheveux blonds de John tourbillonner en l'air. Il veut fourrer son nez dans les mèches d'or et respirer mais il résiste. Il décide plutôt de jeter un regard par dessus l'épaule de John, constatant que la route semblait se rétrécir sous eux, les lumières de la rue disparaissant quelques secondes après les avoir aperçues. Ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier un peu, mais il cligne des paupières pour les reposer, le cœur battant trop vite d'une envie de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

C'est passionnant, de faire un tour avec ce garçon dans la nuit. Sherlock n'avait jamais compris pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait conduire un engin aussi impraticable jusqu'à ce moment très précis.

Ils avancent, Sherlock tapotant le bras gauche ou droit de John pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre, mais à par ça, il n'y a aucune communication. Seulement les puissants bruits du moteur dans la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la maison de Sherlock qu'il se rend compte que son menton est calé sur l'épaule de John. Il recule immédiatement après que la moto se soit tue, les mains volant à l'attache sous sa gorge, la débouclant et retirant le casque rapidement. Il ne s'en débarrasse en le lançant à John, et tente de démonter gracieusement, ignorant ses jambes flageolantes d'avoir trop serré les cuisses. Quelque chose dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte.

John attrape son coude alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, le tirant sur ses pieds et riant. « Fais gaffe, » ricane-t-il, descendant que la moto d'un mouvement rapide et parfait. « Nous ne voulons pas que cette jolie petite gueule qu'est la tienne rencontre le sol, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock se fige. Il pense que jamais personne n'a utilisé le mot 'joli' et son nom dans une même phrase avant ce soir. Le sourire de John l'informe qu'il rougit. Il baisse la tête et marmonne « Merci pour la balade. »

Des doigts forts sont dans ses cheveux et il ne bouge pas, luttant contre l'envie de se pencher et d'intensifier le contact. Il voit les pieds de John entrer dans son champ de vision et soudain un souffle chaud frôle son oreille. « Merci d'avoir accepté, » murmure John, lissant les boucles indisciplinées du bout de ses doigts habiles. Sherlock reste immobile, certains que le soupir qu'il vient d'entendre ne vient pas de sa bouche. Les mains de John glissent sur le bas de sa nuque puis disparaissent.

« Voilà, » dit-il dans un chuchotement, se reculant pour regarder de nouveau le visage de Sherlock. « On ne voudrait pas que Maman se pose des question. » Il revient à sa moto et la main de Sherlock redresse ses lunettes, faisant semblant de les replacer, le toc nerveux devenant un défaut agaçant.

« Bien, » marmonne-t-il en regardant le sol. « Eh bien, bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Sherlock Holmes, » dit John avec un autre sourire.

Sherlock regarde bêtement John redémarrer sa Bonneville et décoller.

Sherlock regarde bêtement John disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Sherlock ne passe pas du tout le week-end à rêver des mains de John Watson dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Sherlock regarde ses livres tomber au sol, comme au ralenti.

C'est facile de foncer dans quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être vu.

Sherlock s'agenouille, regroupant les manuels plutôt lourds qu'il avait équilibré dans ses bras, la panique s'accumulant alors que les étudiants continuent d'évoluer dans le couloir, marchant sur son travail.

Il attrape une autre feuille volante, quand une main se pose sur le papier et un corps est soudainement accroupi à côté de lui.

Sans lever les yeux, Sherlock sait de qui il s'agit. Il tente de continuer de respirer.

« Tu devrais être pus prudent, Sherlock Holmes, » souffle John Watson à son oreille.

Sherlock hoche la tête, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes.

John rit doucement et se déplace, rassemblant les pages restantes et les glissant dans un des livres de Sherlock.

« Fais-le moi savoir si tu as encore besoin que je te sauve, » murmure John.

Il y a une légère pression sur le côté droit de la tête de Sherlock, puis la chaleur que dégage le corps de John est partie.

Sherlock n'en est pas sûr.

Mais si John Watson _ne venait pas_ à l'instant de simplement planter un baiser dans ses cheveux, alors Sherlock _n'a_ certainement _pas_ besoin de s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

* * *

Sherlock se sent déjà stupide de se dépêcher pour arriver aux vestiaires.

Il n'avait pas remercié John. Il a de bonnes manières et il devrait remercier John.

Voilà ce qu'il se dit en tout cas.

Il s'arrête juste devant la porte des vestiaires pour hommes et y reste, incertain de la manière de procéder ensuite.

« Sherlock Holmes, » la voix de John vient de derrière lui et Sherlock ne devrait pas être surpris, mais bien sûr, il l'est. Il se retourne.

« Bonjour, » dit-il tranquillement aux pieds de John, incapable de regarder le sourire évident que John arbore.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Sherlock se racle la gorge. « Je... euh, je voulais juste... te dire m-merci pour... plus tôt. »

John lève un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

Sherlock peut sentir la chaleur grimper de sa nuque à son visage.

« Tu vas regarder l'entraînement aussi, aujourd'hui ? »

« Quoi ? » miaule Sherlock, alarmé que son secret... eh bien, _ne soit plus_ un secret.

John rit et se rapproche d'un pas. « Ne sois pas embarrassé, » glousse-t-il. Il avance encore et ne se tient qu'à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Sherlock. « J'aime ça. »

Sherlock cligne vaguement des paupières, quelque chose battant profondément en lui.

John recule, fait un clin d'œil et contourne Sherlock pour entrer dans les vestiaires.

Sherlock se retrouve planté au milieu du chemin, les yeux perdus dans des cheveux blond sable avant de pleinement revenir à lui.

* * *

Si John Watson lui fait encore un clin d'œil, Sherlock va...

Il ne sais même pas ce qu'il fera.

Il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie quand John croise son regard dans un couloir et sourit.

Il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie quand John se lèche les lèvres et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie quand il voit John près des casiers, appuyé sur un bras alors que la capitaine des pom-pom girls, Mary Morstan, enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et lui sourit timidement.

John sourit de ce sourire carnassier qu'il a, celui qui touche ses yeux et leur donne un éclat supplémentaire. Celui qui dit _'Je pourrais te faire un tas de choses coquines si j'en avais vraiment envie.'_ Celui pour lequel toutes les filles se pâment. Celui qui, combiné à un regard en coin, fait frémir les genoux de Sherlock.

Eh bien. Il sait peut-être tout ce que _cette dernière situation_ veut dire.

Et ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal. Ça fait mal de penser que John donne toute son attention à quelqu'un d'autre. Spécifiquement quand toute l'attention de Sherlock est pour John.

Sherlock serre ses livres plus fort dans ses bras et baisse la tête.

Comment pouvait-il être si stupide ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ? Juste de la taquinerie. Juste pour s'amuser. Pour ennuyer le petit geek. Le faire croire qu'il est spécial. Lui faire croire que quelqu'un veut de lui.

Quelle blague.

Sa gorge brûle de larmes coincées alors qu'il se dépêche de traverser le corridor et de tourner au premier coin.

Il veut juste être seul.

Ce qui, la plupart du temps, est le cas. Mais il veut être physiquement seul. Il veut un moment pour se recomposer, se secouer et effacer chaque moment partagé avec John Watson.

Car tout était faux, de toute manière.

Il plonge dans son placard habituel et se glisse contre le mur, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine.

Se rendre compte qu'il n'est rien pour John Watson est insupportablement douloureux.

Il essuie des larmes de honte de ses yeux et respire profondément pour tenter de se calmer, ses verres se recouvrant d'humidité et de buée.

La poignée de la porte émet un sursaut et Sherlock se fige dans son mouvement.

L'effroi emplit son corps mince alors que la porte s'ouvre en grand.

Il a oublié de la verrouiller.

Il n'oubliait _jamais_ de la verrouiller.

Et l'effroi se transforme en humiliation en un instant quand un John Watson flou et brumeux le fixe du seuil.

Sherlock le regarde car c'est apparemment tout ce que Sherlock peut faire en présence du capitaine de l'équipe de rugby.

Et alors il se souvient de l'état dans lequel il est et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, essayant en vain de se cacher.

La porte se ferme et Sherlock expire de soulagement. Apparemment, son lynchage aura lieu un autre jour. Au moins, il ne sera pas d'ors et déjà en larmes quand ça arrivera.

Des mains agrippent le devant de sa chemise et Sherlock est brutalement tiré sur ses pieds. Il tousse une exclamation surprise et cligne des paupières pour voir les yeux plissés de John Watson le scruter.

Sherlock ne peut pas respirer.

Les mains de John se déplacent de sa chemise aux branches de ses lunettes. « Tu peux voir sans ? »

À peine.

« Oui. »

John acquiesce puis retire avec précaution l'épaisse monture noire du faciès de Sherlock. Il les dépose sur une étagère à côté. Puis se retourne vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Plus de larmes coulent sur ses joues et Sherlock ferme les yeux et baisse la tête, incapable de regarder le garçon qui déclenche tous ces sentiments en lui. Il secoue la tête.

« Elle ne compte pas, tu sais, » dit John.

Quelle réplique.

Sherlock se hait de vouloir y croire.

« Hé, » dit doucement John, prenant le menton de Sherlock entre ses doigts et relevant son visage. « Elle n'est personne. »

« Non, _je suis_ un nobody, » croasse Sherlock, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder vaguement John.

Quelque chose passe sur le visage de John et ses yeux se durcissent. Et puis ses mains passent du menton de Sherlock à l'arrière de sa tête et ses lèvres sont pressées sur celles de Sherlock et son cerveau est court-circuité.

Il se fait emballer pas John Watson.

La bouche de John Watson est sur la sienne.

John Watson pousse sa langue entre les dents de Sherlock.

Et John Watson n'est pas doux.

Sherlock se cramponne désespérément au joueur de rugby, ouvrant sa bouche et invitant cette langue au goût de thé à la menthe poivrée et au miel, haletant fort, oubliant tout du monde extérieur.

John le plaque contre le mur, les mains passant des cheveux de Sherlock à ses bras.

Des doigts s'enroulent autour de ses poignets et soudainement les mains de Sherlock sont maintenues au dessus de sa tête, la pression croissante alors qu'il luttait instinctivement conte la prise.

« John, » hoquette-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas un nobody, Sherlock Holmes, » gronde John, mordant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. « Ne dis plus jamais ça. »

Sherlock gémit. Sa tête tourne, son cœur l'écrase et il ne peut pas récupérer son souffle. Il est cerné par tout ce qui est John, son odeur et sa force et son corps appuyé contre le sien. John le domine comme il domine le terrain et Sherlock s'en putain de _délecte_.

Il est le centre de l'attention de John à ce moment précis. Il appartient à John Watson.

John meut ses hanches et Sherlock laisse échapper un cri guttural alors que quelque chose remue dans son ventre.

« Tu dois être silencieux, » respire John sur ses lèvres avec un rictus. « Je vais te faire te sentir bien mais tu dois rester silencieux. »

Sherlock acquiesce vivement, _tout_ John. _Tout_. Juste _pitié_ , recommence.

John roule des hanches et Sherlock souffle fort, ne sachant pas que quoi que ce soit peut être aussi bon. John le maintient, mains toujours au-dessus de la tête et Sherlock pousse en retour et prend tout.

« J-John, » il relâche un pleur sourd, l'exaltation dans son ventre grossissant encore.

« Tu y es, bébé, » murmure John.

Sherlock cherche de l'air, écrasant son bassin contre celui de John, la friction faisant vrombir son corps. Il jette sa tête en avant, la secouant, et John capture ses lèvres.

« Vas-y, » chuchote-t-il. « Encore un peu, allez. »

Et Sherlock obéit, cognant son crane en arrière, le claquant dur sur le mur et il se déverse soudainement dans son sous-vêtement, pleurnichant et serrant fort les paupières.

Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant.

Il veut déjà recommencer.

John lâche ses poignets et les bras de Sherlock tombent lourdement à ses flans.

« T'as de la chance que ce soit la dernière heure de la journée, » dit John d'une voix rauque. « Tu t'es sacrément sali. »

Le cerveau de Sherlock redémarre et il est suffisamment vif pour en rester bouche bée. « _Je_ me suis sali ?! » grince-t-il d'indignation. « C'est _toi_ qui- »

« _Je_ suis juste entré ici pour voir si tu allais bien, » John hausse innocemment les épaules. Sherlock peut voir le petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. « C'est _toi_ qui est venu dans ton pantalon. »

Sherlock cligne vers le pantalon de John. « Tu-tu n'as pas... »

John ne retient plus son rictus. « Non. J'ai plus de self-control que ça. »

Sherlock est désarçonné, sentant la chaleur affluer vers ses joues déjà rougies.

John sourit largement. Un vrai, authentique sourire. Sherlock chancelle et penche la tête.

« Tu me taquines ? »

John explose de rire. « Je te verrai plus tard, Sherlock Holmes, » dit-il comme il se tourne vers la porte.

« Attends ! » il se frappe mentalement pour le désespoir qu'on entendait dans sa voix. Il attrape ses lunettes pour voir le visage de John.

John le regarde, dans l'expectative.

Sherlock se dandine sur ses pieds et ajuste sa monture sur son nez. « Tu veux... tu veux venir chez moi, plus tard ? Genre... après les cours ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Ce doux et gentil sourire devient prédateur. « Pourquoi ? Pour que je puisse te montrer comment me faire prendre mon pied ? »

La bouche de Sherlock devient sèche. « Je- »

« Je ne peux pas, » continue John comme s'il ne venait pas de dire la chose la plus sale que Sherlock ait jamais entendue. « Entraînement de rugby. »

Sherlock ignore la fêlure dans son cœur et baisse la tête. « C'est vrai. Désolé, je- »

« Mais pourquoi pas vendredi soir ? Après le match ? »

Sherlock acquiesce hâtivement. « Ok. Bien sûr. »

John lève un sourcil amusé. « Génial alors. »

Il lance un clin d'œil et les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent un peu.

Puis John passe la porte.

* * *

C'est sentimental, mais Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en soucier. Il se sent léger même transporté de joie. Rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Il est assis à côté du chemin, celui qui donne sur le terrain de rugby, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux pressés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il fixe, éberlué, le Capitaine Watson.

Il veut juste le regarder. Il veut juste le voir bouger et parler et respirer.

Aujourd'hui, John Watson a donné à Sherlock Holmes son premier baiser.

Enfin, il a fait bien plus que ça.

Sherlock mordille sa lèvre au souvenir.

Il n'avait jamais été touché comme John l'avait fait.

C'est tellement excitant. Le corps de Sherlock en vibre encore.

Il se sent précieux.

Il aime ça.

Il soupire de contentement, sa tête suivant le joueur de rugby.

Que veut devenir John après le lycée ? À quoi ressemble la famille de John ? Comment John a-t-il commencé à jouer au rugby ? Pourquoi John a-t-il déménagé ici ?

John veut-il être son petit-ami ?

Sherlock veut demander mais il ne le fera pas. Non, il ne le fera pas. Il laissera la question en suspens pour le moment. Il va rester dans cette petite bulle pour le moment. Leur petite bulle. Leur parfaite, heureuse petite bulle.

John rappelle l'équipe, marquant la fin de l'entraînement et Sherlock se prépare à partir, enfilant confortablement son manteau qui aide à cacher l'accident de tout à l'heure.

Il lance un dernier regard au terrain, un dernier regard à cet homme magnifique, pour ne voir que les pom-pom girls avancer vers l'équipe.

Mary Morstan en tête.

Sherlock voit Mary avancer jusqu'à John. John sourit et Sherlock se sent nauséeux.

À la plus grande horreur de Sherlock, John commence à quitter le terrain.

Avec Mary.

Sherlock ne peut pas respirer.

Ils arrivent à la Bonneville.

John enfourche sa moto.

Et Mary grimpe derrière lui.

Et si Sherlock avait mangé aujourd'hui, il aurait vomi.

Il voit Mary se glisser le plus possible contre John, enfilant le casque que Sherlock avait porté il y a ce qui semble être des années maintenant, et coller son corps autour du capitaine.

Sherlock se retourne d'une traite et court chez lui.

Il refuse de pleurer pour la seconde fois de la journée à cause de John Watson.

Il refuse de penser à John Watson.

Il ne dort pas.

 _Elle n'est personne._

 _Elle n'est personne._

 _Elle n'est personne._

 _Je ne suis personne._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock ne se préoccupera pas de John Watson.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock ne s'éternisera pas sur le bras de Mary Morstan passé dans celui de John Watson quand ils passeront dans le même couloir.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock n'assistera pas à l'entraînement de rugby.

Avec tous ses efforts passés à regarder puis à ignorer John Watson, Sherlock remarque à peine que l'équipe de rugby ne l'a pas ennuyé depuis la chasse du premier jour de cours.

* * *

Jeudi, Sherlock trouve une note dans son casier.

 _Arrête de m'ignorer. Nous avons un rencard, ce soir. -JW_

Sherlock hait la palpitation de son cœur quand il lit les initiales.

 _JW._

Sherlock les adore déjà.

Comme tout ce qui concerne John Watson.

Sherlock porte la lettre à son cœur, puis la glisse dans sa poche. La note est spéciale. Elle doit être gardée en lieu sûr.

Puis il la relit dans sa tête.

Un rencard.

Ils ont un rencard.

Peut-être que c'est ce que John fait.

Peut-être qu'il sort avec Mary, aussi.

Peut-être qu'il sort avec beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Peut-être que c'est un jeu.

 _Oh._

Sherlock aime les jeux. Il pourrait jouer.

Il ne gagnerait probablement pas, au vu de l'autre participante, la chef des pom-pom girls, mais quand même.

Il pourrait essayer.

Il _voudrait_ essayer.

Il a besoin de prouver sa valeur.

Il _prouvera_ sa valeur.

* * *

Il regarde le match de son spot habituel, l'estomac tournicotant à chaque instant.

John est aussi impressionnant que d'habitude, et ce soir Sherlock peut sentir les acclamations de la foule jusque dans ses os.

Avec combien de ces personnes John sort-il ?

Qui d'autre a des orgasmes de placard avec John ?

Qui d'autre reçoit des notes secrètes de John ?

Qui d'autre a des rencards avec John Watson ?

Sherlock ignore la douleur dans sa poitrine et se concentre, à la place, sur le jeu qu'il doit gagner, plus encore que le prix qui est actuellement sur la balance n'a besoin de remporter le match.

Pourtant, l'équipe remporte le match.

Sherlock ne pourrait pas s'en foutre plus.

Et après ce qui aurait pu être une éternité, Sherlock est finalement à l'arrière de la moto de John, le serrant plus près et le respirant.

Ils arrivent à la maison de Sherlock et John arbore un exaspérant sourire doux pour la mère de Sherlock.

« Madame Holmes, » dit-il, conquérant. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Sherlock résiste au besoin de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est facile à faire en comparaison au roulement de panique qui y succède.

Sa mère est bouche bée devant John comme s'il avait sept têtes.

Trop absorbé ces derniers jours, Sherlock avait négligé de signaler à l'avance qu'il ramenait quelqu'un à la maison.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ramené qui que ce soit chez lui. Jamais.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement, mais pas assez vite pour éviter le rictus de John.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, John, » sourit-elle en retour. Ils zieutent tous les deux Sherlock.

Ils font tous les deux un clin d'œil à Sherlock.

Sherlock est trop choqué pour réagir.

« Resteras-tu pour la nuit ? » Sa mère avait toujours été une foutue médium.

John ne laisse pas passer sa chance. « Si ça ne dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je vais demander à une des femmes de ménage de préparer un second lit dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Elle disparaît et John se tourne vers Sherlock, les sourcils levés d'amusement.

« Une _femme de ménage_ , hm ? »

Sherlock roule des yeux. « Ferme la. »

« Une _femme de ménage_ va _me_ préparer un lit dans la chambre de _Sherlock_ car _je_ reste dormir au _manoir_ des Holmes. » John utilise à outrance un accent snob ridicule et Sherlock pince les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu veux voir le reste de la maison ? »

Les sourcils tombent mais le rictus reste. « Montrez moi le chemin, _Monsieur_ Holmes. »

Sherlock rit et obtempère.

Ils traversent la maison, Sherlock faisant de son mieux pour rendre la visite intéressante. Il a besoin d'impressionner John. Il a besoin de lui montrer qu'il a des choses à offrir. Il a besoin de prouver sa valeur.

C'est une grosse nuit pour Sherlock.

John acquiesce et sourit et rit et ricane pendant toute la visite et Sherlock pense que ça se passe bien.

Sherlock évite délibérément la porte avant celle de sa chambre et John le remarque.

« Y'a quoi là dedans ? »

« Rien, » dit Sherlock trop vite et la tête de John se penche déjà.

« Dis-moi. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

John rit.

Puis tourne la poignée et pousse la porte.

Sherlock reste bloqué, regardant John entrer dans la pièce qu'il voit avant lui.

Ça pourrait être le quartier général du royaume des geeks.

C'est le laboratoire de Sherlock.

Un mur entier est occupé par des livres. Et pas des romans ou de la fiction légère, mais de vrais gros bouquins d'ingénierie biomédicale et physiologique.

C'est la vision de Sherlock des livres de chevet.

De l'autre côté de la pièce est installé du matériel de chimie. Des boites de pétri et des tubes à essai sont dispersés tout autour, parce que Sherlock ne nettoie jamais ici, parce que Sherlock n'a jamais eu l'intention d'y faire entrer quelqu'un. Jamais.

Les yeux de John errent sur chaque objet. « Bon sang, » respire-t-il. « Tu les as tous lus ? »

« Je... oui. »

« Wouah. »

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il attend juste.

Attendre quoi, il n'en est pas sûr. Du rire ? De l'ennui ? Un coup, peut-être ?

« T'es vraiment un nerd. »

Le cœur de Sherlock tombe librement dans son estomac.

« Oui, eh bien- »

« Je savais que tu étais timide et tout ça, » continue John.

Sherlock fixe le sol, acquiesçant à chaque mot de John. Il n'a pas tord.

« Tu es juste un petit nerd silencieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues de Sherlock brûlent et il opine, incapable de regarder quand John lui brisera le cœur.

« C'est putain d'adorable, je peux à peine le supporter. »

La tête de Sherlock se relève brusquement. « Quoi ? »

John revient vers lui, ricanant et cherchant la main de Sherlock.

« Viens-là, petit scientifique chéri. »

Le cœur de Sherlock semble se rassembler de lui-même et il bat plus vite que jamais alors qu'il lace ses doigts avec ceux de John et le suit dans sa propre chambre.

« Ah, bien, la femme de ménage a préparé mon lit selon mes critères,' » dit John, revenant à son accent snob, et Sherlock rit, regardant le matelas gonflable et la pile de couvertures.

Alors John ferme la porte et Sherlock perd son souffle.

Et puis Sherlock est poussé en arrière, trébuchant sur le lit au sol, se renversant presque dessus, mais John l'attrape et le pousse impérieusement sur son propre lit.

Sherlock tombe à plat sur le dos, cœur battant alors que John grimpe au dessus de lui, attaquant sa bouche comme un animal affamé. Sherlock soupire et essaye de répondre de son mieux au baiser, n'ayant aucune idée de la qualité de sa technique. Il pense à demander mais décide de s'abstenir.

Mary Morstan ne pose probablement pas ce genre de questions stupides.

Il attrape les cheveux soyeux de John et les caresse et fait de son mieux pour rivaliser avec sa langue. Il est tellement concentré sur sa bouche qu'il remarque difficilement les doigts de John relever son maillot et se poser sur le bouton de son pantalon.

John l'ouvre et Sherlock se statufie.

« Tout va bien, » murmure John. « Je vais t'apprendre. »

Sherlock fond instantanément à ces mots et John descend sa braguette.

« Alors le truc, » dit John en dégageant gentiment le boxer de Sherlock de son érection, attentif à ne pas la toucher, « c'est de commencer doucement. Pas besoin de tordre et de s'acharner immédiatement. Un façonnage lent est toujours meilleur. »

Sherlock acquiesce, les yeux bloqués sur le plafond. Il peut sentir les yeux de John sur lui mais il ne peut pas le regarder. Il est trop nerveux.

Des doigts chauds et calleux s'enroulent précautionneusement autour de sa verge et Sherlock halète. La chaleur est suffocante. Il mord sa lèvre, priant pour ne pas jouir trop tôt.

« Bien sûr, avec les mignons petits vierges comme toi, » continue John en tirant langoureusement une fois sur le manche de Sherlock, « ça n'a pas d'importance si on commence rapidement ou lentement. Tu vas venir vite et fort de toute façon. »

Sherlock essaie d'acquiescer, essaie d'être le bon petit étudiant qu'il est, mais la périphérie de sa vision se brouille et sa queue palpite à chaque mot sortant de la bouche de John.

« Cette partie est la plus sensible, » dit John en brossant son pousse sur la tête.

Sherlock déglutit.

« Et celles-là peuvent être agréable. » Une main chaude entoure ses couilles et les hanches de Sherlock sursautent.

« Mais quand tu les touches en même temps, » analyse John alors qu'il serre les bourses et et presse la pulpe de son doigt sur le gland, « ça peut être- »

Sherlock laisse échapper un pleur étranglé et enfouit ses mains dans les draps en jouissant, vite et fort sur son ventre comme l'avait prédit John.

« Exquis, » John finit sa phrase, mais Sherlock n'entend qu'à moitié car le sang bat dans ses tympans et son corps frissonne.

Il peut sentir John appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes et Sherlock gémit. John glousse.

« À ton tour. »

Sherlock opine et roule en position assise, les joues flambantes comme la semence blanche et poisseuse coule sur son ventre.

John rit. « Mouchoirs ? »

« Salle de bain, » dit Sherlock sans le regarder, pointant la porte de l'autre côté de la chambre.

John bondit du lit et se précipite à la salle d'eau, revenant un moment après, la main pleine.

Sherlock lui sert un petit 'merci' en prenant un mouchoir pour essuyer son abdomen. John l'aide.

C'est un moment étrangement tendre.

Sherlock se remballe dans son pantalon, puis se tourne vers John et le pousse sur le dos. John sourit largement. « On a faim ? »

Sherlock n'écoute pas. Ses yeux sont sur le bouton du jean de John, et il essaye de se rappeler tout ce que John lui a fait.

Il relève le T-shirt de John, puis fixe ces muscles si bien définis sous la peau bronzée. Il court ses doigts sur chacun d'eux, mémorisant la douceur de l'épiderme.

John a le souffle coupé et il se contorsionne. Sherlock arrête immédiatement et le regarde, pour ne voir que ce foutu rictus. « Chatouilleux, » dévoile John avec un clin d'œil.

Ça enhardit Sherlock.

Il baisse la tête et plante un baiser sur le nombril de John.

Il est récompensé par un frisson et un rire soufflé du capitaine de rugby. « Improvisation ? » John s'attendait évidemment à sonner amusé mais sa voix est un peu hors d'haleine.

Le propre estomac de Sherlock palpite.

Il dégrafe le jean de John et l'enlève, son sous-vêtement aussi au passage, d'une traction sèche, rougissant immédiatement à la vue du sexe de John.

« Il ne te mordra pas, » glousse John et Sherlock tente un regard vers lui.

Le visage de John est un peu rouge, pas aussi rouge que quand il court sur le terrain mais une jolie teinte tout de même. Il sourit à Sherlock, les paupières baissées d'excitation.

Le bassin de Sherlock pulse et il enroule ses doigts souples autour de la queue de John.

Le souffle de John se noue et Sherlock essaye de se remémorer tout ce qu'il lui a dit.

Lentement.

Il traîne sa main en un mouvement fluide, produisant un grognement sourd dans la poitrine de John.

« Resserre ta prise, » l'instruit John et Sherlock est assuré que s'il foire tout, John le lui dira. Il obéit et glisse vers le bas.

En remontant, Sherlock voit une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire poindre de l'extrémité.

L'envie qu'il a de le goûter est écrasante.

Il observe pour constater que les yeux de John sont fermés, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, poing serrés sur l'édredon.

Une petite initiative n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Sherlock se penche et lèche le liquide sur la verge de John.

John se retrouve assis si vite que Sherlock tombe presque du lit.

« N-non, bébé, » halète John, agrippant le visage de Sherlock. « Tu-tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Sherlock cligne des paupières, voyant beaucoup d'excitation et une trace infime d'inquiétude dans les yeux de John. « Pourquoi pas ? »

John secoue la tête, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. « Nous n'avons pas de préservatif. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

Puis une angoisse glacée coule en lui.

Bien sûr qu'ils ont besoin d'un préservatif.

Sherlock n'est pas la seule personne avec qui John le fait.

Bien sûr, il se protège quand il couche avec différentes personnes.

Malin, John.

Sherlock flagelle la bête jalouse à l'intérieur de lui qui veut montrer son horrible gueule, puis fixe le tiroir.

Il prévoit de gagner et la solution est juste sous ses yeux.

« J'ai des préservatifs, » dit-il, car il en a, en effet. Mycroft avait trouvé ça drôle de lui en acheter une boîte avant de partir à la fac. Elle est restée inentamée dans sa table de chevet.

John ouvre grand les yeux et c'est Sherlock qui arbore un rictus. « Vas-tu m'apprendre, John ? » susurre-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente. « Tu vas m'apprendre à te sucer jusqu'à te finir? »

John mord sa lèvre et Sherlock flotte sur un petit nuage.

Il fouille dans le tiroir et en sort la boîte dont il avait oublié l'existence. La déballant hâtivement, il tend un carré d'aluminium à John, rangeant le reste et refermant le tiroir.

Il se retourne pour constater que John l'observe curieusement. « Et pourquoi Sherlock Holmes garde-t-il une boîte géante de préservatifs dans sa chambre ? »

Sherlock s'empourpre immédiatement. « Une sorte de cadeau de la part de mon frère, » murmure-t-il et John sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

Et juste comme ça, les rôles sont revenus à la normale.

Sherlock analyse attentivement John déchirer l'emballage et rouler le préservatif sur son membre. « Cette partie-là est facile, » dit John en s'assurant que la protection ne bougera pas. Sherlock rit.

John le regarde, sourit et acquiesce et Sherlock prend son manche en main.

« Toujours les mêmes règles, » renseigne John. « Commence doucement, et travaille toute la longueur dans ta bouche. »

Sherlock opine avec impatience et se penche, suçant juste la pointe entre ses lèvres.

Le latex a un goût horrible mais John grogne et l'estomac de Sherlock est plus léger donc il continue.

Il prend la tête de la queue de John dans sa bouche et tourne sa langue autour. John soupire et Sherlock pousse ses lèvres plus loin sur la verge, suçant doucement.

« Suce plus fort, » murmure John et Sherlock obéit, creusant les joues.

« Putain ouais, bébé, » marmonne John tout bas, et ses doigts s'insinuent dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Sherlock fredonne de contentement.

La réaction qu'il en obtient encourage tellement Sherlock qu'il engloutit un centimètre de plus. Ce centimètre est le dernier dont il est capable et il le bâillonne un peu.

« Attention, » essaye de le sermonner John mais il est à peine cohérent. Sherlock se redresse et enlève sa bouche. Il empoigne et frictionne la base de la queue de John et le ravale.

« Hm, tu y es, » grogne John. « C'est comme ça, juste comme ça. »

Sherlock obéit. Bientôt, les hanches de John pompent vers le haut et Sherlock les suit, trouvant son rythme alors que John se tortille sous lui.

« Ne t'arrête pas. Oh putain, oui bébé, t'arrête pas. »

John babille inutilement car vraiment, pourquoi Sherlock voudrait-il arrêter quand les réactions qu'il obtient de John sont si divines ?

Une autre lampée sur la face inférieure et John est achevé.

Sherlock peut sentir le préservatif se remplir et il aimerait pouvoir y goûter.

John pantelle doucement comme Sherlock se retire, attendant que John se reprenne.

« Wow, » respire John et Sherlock ricane. « Mon petit geek timide m'a fait une excellente fellation. » Sherlock rougit et c'est John qui ricane. « Je suis assez impressionné, Sherlock Holmes. »

Sherlock se glisse à côté de John et se pelotonne contre lui.

John enlève le préservatif, le noue et le met dans sa poche.

Puis il se roule et enlace Sherlock sur sa poitrine.

Sherlock se demande avec combien de personnes John a déjà passé la nuit.

Sherlock se demande combien John en a câliné comme ça.

Sherlock arrête de se demander quand John dépose un baiser sur son front et chuchote « Bonne nuit, Sherlock Holmes. »

* * *

Sherlock est réveillé par le rugissement d'un moteur et avec une note posée sur l'oreiller.

 _Ai dû rentrer chez moi. Je te vois lundi ? Envoie-moi un message. -JW_

Un numéro est griffonné sous le message et Sherlock porte le papier à son cœur, souriant follement.

« Où est John ? » Sa mère rayonne quand il entre dans la cuisine.

Sherlock se tourne vers le grille-pain pour masquer son rougissement. « Il a dû rentrer chez lui. »

« Oh, c'est dommage, » dit sa mère avec consternation. « J'allais vous faire un petit-déjeuner. »

Sherlock joue avec ses lunettes en attendant que son toast saute de l'appareil. « Oh. Eh bien, merci quand même, Maman. »

« De rien, mon chéri, » sourit sa mère. « Peut-être la prochaine fois ? »

Sherlock sait qu'elle sait.

« Peut-être. »

Il rassemble son petit-déjeuner et l'amène dans son labo.

« Mon sucre ? » Sa mère l'appelle et il se tourne vers elle. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et dit, « Tu fais attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock sait que son visage est écarlate. « Maman ! » crie-t-il, horrifié.

Mme Holmes glousse au comportement du plus jeune de ses fils. « Non, » dit-elle entre deux rires. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que Mycroft s'est assuré de ça. »

Sherlock est sûr que son visage va fondre, tellement il brûle.

Elle se calme et le regarde. « Je parle de ton cœur, Sherlock. Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux puis déglutit.

Sa mère bat en retraite. « Penses-y juste, » murmure-t-elle. Puis elle retourne à la lecture de son journal.

Sherlock déguerpit à son labo et claque la porte, haletant de précipitation.

 _Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?_

La réponse est non.

Non, il n'est pas prudent avec son cœur.

Pas le moins du monde.

Sherlock n'envoie pas de message à John Watson.

* * *

Il y a une rumeur.

Sherlock a remarqué les étranges regards qui sont plus qu'habituels mais Sherlock n'y prête pas attention.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Irène Adler le bloque en cours de biologie.

« Alors, » grince-t-elle diaboliquement et Sherlock rougit immédiatement.

« Alors, » murmure-t-il.

« Molly Hooper t'aime bien, » dit-elle sans prendre de gants.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

Molly Hooper ?

Son binôme de chimie ?

Irène sourit plus largement à sa réaction. « Elle va te demander de venir avec elle au bal, » dit-elle. Elle en vibre presque.

« Vraiment ? » laissa échapper Sherlock, parce que ça sonnait vraiment absurde.

Irène lève un sourcil. « Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? _Allez_ , la machine à rumeurs s'est mise en marche depuis _des jours_ ! »

Elle est plutôt hystérique pour quelqu'un dont l'information n'affecte pas la vie.

Sherlock regarde en bas. « C'est juste que je suis surpris. »

« Hm, » fredonne Irène, ses lèvres rubis pressées ensemble. « Eh bien, je pense que vous serez parfaits tous les deux. En plus, Molly est amie avec les pom-pom girls donc tu pourrais même t'intégrer à un groupe populaire. »

Sherlock déglutit.

Les pom-pom girls.

Il _déteste_ les pom-pom girls.

Enfin.

Peut-être pas _toutes_ les pom-pom.

Juste la chef.

« D'accord, » dit-il doucement et Irène rit.

« Mon Dieu, tu es timide, » glousse-t-elle. « Tout va bien, ça va être amusant ! Je veux dire, je sais que les joueurs de rugby peuvent être un peu brutes mais tu peux juste les ignorer. Les filles sont gentilles. Et si Greg me demande de l'accompagner comme j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ferait, alors j'y serai aussi. »

Irène ne se rend clairement pas compte que ses arguments en faveur de la bande de rendez-vous pour le bal fait se tordre d'anxiété l'estomac de Sherlock.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera un petit groupe, » sourit Irène. « Pour le moment, il y a Molly et toi, Greg et moi, Mary et John, Phillip et Sally... »

Sherlock n'entend pas le reste.

Mary et John.

John et Mary.

Sherlock essaye d'apaiser la brûlure dans sa gorge et avalant sa salive.

« Oh, je sais que tu as eu cette petite... mésentente avec l'équipe, en début d'année, » jacasse Irène, interprétant mal son silence. « Mais John les a vraiment bien engueulés. Pas de lynchage, il a dit. Concentrez-vous sur votre jeu. »

Sherlock acquiesce car il ne sait pas quoi répondre d'autre, mais Irène ne semble pas s'attendre à ce qu'il participe.

« Il est différent, ce John Watson. Bon capitaine et la totale yeux bleus et moto ? Ayez pitié de nous. » Irène ne remarque pas qu'elle ne fixe plus que le mur, perdue dans sa rêverie.

Sherlock lutte entre jalousie et soulagement en même temps.

Il est content de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à être affecté par John Watson de cette manière.

Il déteste savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à être affecté par John Watson de cette manière.

« Mary est une petite chanceuse, » grommelle Irène puis elle s'extirpe de ses pensées. « Peu importe. Tout ce que je voulais dire est que ça va être amusant. »

Sherlock lui offre un faible sourire avant d'être sauvé par la cloche.

* * *

 _Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?_

Il avait été si stupide.

Il avait été imprudent.

Il doit arrêter ça.

Il se promet qu'il va arrêter de se soucier de John Watson.

* * *

Molly lui demande de l'accompagner au bal.

Sherlock accepte.

* * *

Des mains fortes et familières agrippent son bras et le tire dans le placard qu'il connaît très bien.

Sherlock se débrouille à peine pour ne pas s'étaler comme la porte claque.

Et puis son dos est pressé contre.

« Salut, » sourit John, évidemment content du choc sur le visage de Sherlock.

« Salut- » respire Sherlock mais ses interrogations sont ravalées quand les doigts de John sont sur sa braguette.

« J't'ai manqué ? »

Sherlock acquiesce sans y penser parce que John lui a terriblement manqué. Il ne se souvient plus de pourquoi il l'évitait.

« Bonne réponse, » ronronne John.

Et alors John tombe à genoux.

Sherlock sursaute quand son sous-vêtement est tiré à ses cuisses et qu'une chaleur moite engouffre sa queue.

« John ! » pleurniche-t-il.

« Chut, bébé, » murmure John, puis il enfourne toute sa longueur dans sa bouche.

« J-John, » chuchote Sherlock. « John, _pitié_. » Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il mendie mais mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il s'affole.

John le frictionne avec sa main comme il libère sa bouche et sourit à Sherlock. « Tu vas jouir, Sherlock ? » chuchote-t-il en feignant l'innocence. « Tu vas jouir pour moi ? »

Sherlock opine hâtivement parce que oui, il va jouir.

Là.

Putain de merde.

Tout de suite.

« Oh mon Dieu, je viens, » s'entend-il lui-même marmonner, tremblant, les hanches se mouvant seules. « Je viens. Je viens. »

John pousse un ricanement sourd. « T'y voilà, bébé, » confirme-t-il, le masturbant toujours pendant l'orgasme.

Sherlock remarque à peine le mouchoir que John tient, réceptionnant sa semence.

Malin, John.

Sherlock tombe, désarticulé, contre la porte, les paupières fermées, alors que John se relève de sa position assise, époussetant ses genoux.

Sherlock reprend toujours son souffle quand il sent une main peigner les boucles de son front.

« T'aimes ça, pas vrai ? » dit John d'une voix rauque et Sherlock acquiesce vaguement. John rit et l'embrasse. « Tu t'es fait désirer. »

Sherlock l'embrasse à nouveau, écoutant à peine et le saisissant, mais John s'écarte déjà.

« Je dois retourner en cours, » dit-il avec un sourire et Sherlock ouvre les yeux, ajuste ses lunettes.

« D'accord, » accepte-t-il, regardant vers le bas et John rit encore, plante un baiser sur sa joue.

« Envoie-moi un message, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Et toi ? » demande Sherlock, agitant sa main vers le pantalon de John.

John ricane. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te laisserai me finir plus tard. »

Il fait un clin d'œil.

Sherlock hoche la tête et s'éloigne de la porte.

John attrape son poignet et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sherlock refuse d'admettre qu'il est en pâmoison.

Mais il l'est.

Dès que John part, Sherlock se souvient.

John va au bal avec Mary Morstan.

John a choisi Mary.

* * *

 _Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?_

Il ne comprend pas.

Il pensait avoir perdu.

Mary Morstan avait gagné.

Mary Morstan allait au bal avec John Watson.

Alors pourquoi John lui avait-il fait une fellation dans le placard et lui avait demandé de lui envoyer un message ?

Sherlock n'aime pas ça.

Son estomac se tord maladivement alors qu'il relève la tête.

Il ne veut pas voir Mary avec la main de John accrochée à sa hanche.

Sherlock presse ses livres contre son torse pour empêcher à son cœur de se briser.

* * *

Sherlock évite de s'approcher du placard du concierge.

Sherlock évite tout contact visuel dans les couloirs.

Sherlock n'assiste plus à l'entraînement de rugby.

* * *

« Maman, » dit Sherlock, se raclant la gorge, très sérieux.

Mme Holmes lève les yeux de son livre. « Oui, mon chéri? »

« Je... voulais juste te dire, » commence-t-il calmement, « que j'irai au bal demain soir. »

C'est vendredi soir et sa mère brille presque. « Eh bien, c'est super, mon chéri. John vient te chercher avec cette monstruosité qu'il conduit ? Tu diras à ce jeune homme qu'il doit s'acheter un deuxième casque. Ce n'est pas sûr pour lui de ne pas en mettre, même si c'est pour que _toi_ , tu le portes. »

Sherlock déglutit difficilement. Le simple rappel le fait tellement souffrir. « Euh... je n'y vais pas avec-avec John, » marmonne-t-il.

Sa mère cligne des yeux, puis fronce les sourcils.

Le cœur de Sherlock coule.

« Oh ? » demande-t-elle précautionneusement. « Alors qui est... l'heureux élu ? »

Sherlock tousse et shoote dans quelque chose d'imaginaire sur le tapis. « Euh... elle-elle s'appelle... M-Molly Hooper ? »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça sonne comme une question. Il connaît son nom.

Sa mère lui offre un sourire forcé. « Eh bien, c'est chouette aussi, mon chéri. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Mais Sherlock opine quand même.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment et puis Sherlock se détourne et se hâte à son labo.

Même sa mère sait que ce n'est pas bon.

S'il avait le numéro de Molly, Sherlock aurait appelé et annulé.

Mais c'est probablement faux. Il serait trop embarrassé. Et il se sentirait méchant.

Molly n'a rien fait de mal.

Il suppose que John non plus.

John peut sortir avec qui il veut.

Ils n'en ont jamais parlé.

Ils ne sont pas ensemble.

La seule personne qui fait mal les choses est Sherlock.

Il le sait.

 _Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?_

Il aurait dû mieux savoir.

* * *

Sherlock ne se rend compte qu'il s'est endormi sur son bureau qu'au bruit de la porte qui claque. Il ramasse ses lunettes, les enfile sur son nez et se retourne pour voir un John Watson très rouge se tenir sur le seuil.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande John, volant les mots de la bouche de Sherlock.

« John ? » répond bêtement Sherlock, toujours hagard de sommeil.

« Ta mère m'a laissé entrer, » dit John avec un vague geste de la main, le regardant toujours fixement. « Tu n'étais pas au match. » Il souffle un coup en faisant courir ses yeux sur le corps de Sherlock. « Tu viens toujours aux matchs. »

« D-désolé, je- » commence Sherlock puis il s'arrête, réalisant qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de message, » continue John, faisant un pas dans la pièce, l'air épuisé. « Je n'ai pas ton numéro. Je ne pouvais pas... je ne savais pas où tu étais. »

Sherlock se sent tellement coupable qu'il se lève avant de s'en apercevoir, avançant vers John. « Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il.

John passe ses doigts dans les cheveux à l'arrière de la nuque de Sherlock. « Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es. »

Sherlock pose son front contre celui de John. « Je suis désolé, » répète-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

Sherlock n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Tout ce qu'il sait est que son cœur est en miettes de voir le grand John Watson si abattu par sa faute.

Il lui a si désespéramment manqué.

John soupire. « Je peux rester ici, cette nuit ? »

Il regarde Sherlock de sous ses cils blonds et Sherlock a les genoux qui tremblent.

« Oui, » expire-t-il.

Et ensuite il embrasse John.

Il ne sait pas qui a commencé, tout ce qu'il sait est que les lèvres de John sont douces et pas aussi rudes et urgentes que d'habitude et Sherlock se fond en lui.

Ils titubent jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock.

La porte se ferme et les doigts de John attrapent frénétiquement l'ourlet du T-shirt de Sherlock, l'embrassant toujours tendrement. Sherlock lève les bras et John passe son vêtement par-dessus sa tête, ôtant ses lunettes au passage.

John continue de le déshabiller, et Sherlock s'exécute, bougeant ses membres par-ci et par-là pour l'aider.

Puis John enlève ses propres vêtements.

Ils fixent le corps à moitié nu de l'autre pendant un long moment.

Puis la main de John est sur sa poitrine, le poussant en arrière.

Sherlock trébuche sur le lit et reste allongé seul un moment avant de lever le regard.

John est à côté de la table de chevet, sortant un préservatif de la boîte.

Puis il se tourne et déboutonne son jean.

Sherlock mord fort sa lèvre comme John sort un tube de la poche de son pantalon.

John revient à Sherlock, la verge luisant obscènement. Il sourit, ses traits sont doux et gentils.

Sherlock cligne des yeux une fois et acquiesce, faisant signe à John de revenir sur le lit.

John rampe sur son corps tout en longueur, plantant des baisers sur son torse. « Tu es sûr ? » Il respire sur la peau de Sherlock.

Une petite pique de panique poignarde l'arrière de son crâne, mais il opine. « Oui. »

John déballe le tube et une sorte de gel dégouline sur ses doigts.

Sherlock inspire.

« On va y aller doucement, » promet John.

Sherlock hoche la tête et rabat ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

Le doigt de John appuie doucement sur la peau plissée rose entre les fesses de Sherlock. Sherlock inspire et rougit.

« Tout va bien, bébé, » l'apaise John, titillant la peau sensible. « Ça va être bon, je te le promets. »

Sherlock acquiesce puis prend une respiration sifflante alors que l'extrémité du doigt de John s'insinue dans son corps.

« Ça va ? » John stoppe ses mouvements et attend.

Sherlock halète, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, mais ce n'est définitivement pas confortable.

Il pousse un souffle tremblant et touche la main libre de John.

John sourit et lace leurs doigts ensemble. « Je suis là, amour, » chuchote-t-il.

Sherlock opine.

Et puis le doigt de John glisse entièrement à l'intérieur de lui.

Sherlock arrête totalement de respirer.

John plie son doigt et le monde de Sherlock devient tout blanc.

Il presse ses yeux fermés, le plaisir du toucher est déjà presque trop.

Il ressent plus de pression et mord fort sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier quand John ajoute un autre doigt. Il souffle, essayant de se détendre.

« C'est ça, » ronronne John au dessus de lui. « C'est ça, bébé. Tu t'en sors bien. »

Sherlock presse la main de John à laquelle il s'accroche comme à sa propre vie et John la presse en retour.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrent en grand alors que les doigts de John imitent des ciseaux, l'ouvrant un peu plus. « John, » halète-t-il.

« Tu t'en sors si bien pour moi, Sherlock, » John a l'air aussi défait que Sherlock l'est. « Juste un peu plus, d'accord ? »

Sherlock hoche la tête hâtivement. Il essaye de prendre quelques respirations hachées avant d'abandonner et de se contenter d'engloutir autant d'air qu'il peut.

Les doigts de John disparaissent et il démêle sa main de celle de Sherlock.

Sherlock lève les yeux pour voir John rouler le préservatif sur son sexe. Il se tourne vers Sherlock et sourit. « Prêt ? »

Sherlock mord sa lèvre et acquiesce.

John se rallonge sur lui, installant un coude à côté de la tête de Sherlock et Sherlock sent le bout de son érection protégée pousser contre son entrée.

Sherlock cherche et agrippe la main de John près de sa tête. « John, » respire-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de John plongent dans les siens et Sherlock regarde sa bouche s'entr'ouvrir quand il le pénètre.

La mâchoire de Sherlock tombe aussi dans un cri silencieux.

John s'arrête et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sherlock laisse s'échapper un sanglot involontaire, les larmes piquant ses yeux alors que son corps est comblé de John Watson.

« Tout va bien, bébé, » murmure John contre ses lèvres et Sherlock ferme ses yeux, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

John serre sa main et amène l'autre à la pommette de Sherlock. « Hé, » susurre-t-il. « Regarde-moi. »

Sherlock étouffe un autre pleur brisé et ouvre les yeux, des larmes solitaires tombant sur les tempes en gouttes lourdes.

Il trouve les océans bleus de John et soudain il réconforte John. « Je vais bien, » chuchote-t-il, la bouche pleine de salive, les yeux brûlants. « Je vais bien, continue. » Il tapote l'épaule de John de sa main libre.

John essuie une larme du visage de Sherlock avec son pouce et se penche pour embrasser Sherlock avec des lèvres tremblantes. « Tu es sûr ? » murmura-t-il dans sa bouche, chassant ses propres larmes.

Sherlock opine. « S'il te plaît, » soupire-t-il. « S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas. »

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant.

Ça fait mal mais c'est John et il aime John et tout va bien.

Il aime John.

Sherlock aime John Watson.

John se retire et reviens dans un angle différent.

C'est mieux.

Ils trouvent un rythme.

C'est lent et tendre et Sherlock savoure chaque soupire et chaque grognement qui quitte les lèvres de John.

Sherlock savoure la rougeur sur la poitrine et les joues de John.

Sherlock savoure la transpiration sur le front de John.

Et si Sherlock murmure _Je_ et _t'aime_ alors que John le prend jusqu'à l'orgasme, eh bien, John est assez gentil pour ne pas le souligner.

* * *

La bulle de bien-être matinal de Sherlock explose en des millions de minuscules morceaux quand il se réveille seul avec une note comme réminiscence de ce qu'il avait promptement omis la nuit dernière.

 _Je te vois ce soir ? Envoie-moi un message. -JW_

L'air quitte brusquement les poumons de Sherlock comme si une entité invisible l'avait frappé à la poitrine.

Il roule et souhaite une fin du monde avant de devoir assister au spectacle de John Watson emmenant Mary Morstan au bal.

 _Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?_

* * *

Sa mère est assez gentille pour les conduire, Moly et lui, à la fête.

Molly est assez gentille pour ne pas le faire y aller avec le groupe.

Molly est adorable dans une robe mauve et avec les cheveux bouclés.

« Ça te va bien, » murmure-t-il, car c'est vrai et qu'il apprécie Molly.

Pas comme il apprécie John, mais ça n'a pas besoin d'être dit.

Molly glousse et embrasse sa joue. « Toi aussi, » chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Molly est presque aussi timide que Sherlock et ils s'entendent bien en chimie.

Mais dehors, comme ça, la culpabilité de Sherlock le ronge.

Ils entrent dans la grande salle, le bras de Molly passé dans celui de Sherlock, et Sherlock cherche déjà John et Mary.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais ç'avait fait tellement mal ce matin, tourner le couteau un peu plus profondément dans la plaie ne changerait pas grand chose.

Il ne les voit pas.

Molly lui demande de danser et il obtempère, la tirant plus près sur une musique à slow.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Molly. « Tu as l'air nerveux. »

Sherlock opine. « Bien, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« C'est à propos de John ? »

Sherlock se fige immédiatement et Molly rit.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, » murmure-t-elle en souriant.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, allez, » dit-elle avec exaspération. « Ce n'est pas dur de remarquer ces regards d'envie dans les couloirs ou le fait que tu assistes à chaque match de rugby. »

Le visage de Sherlock rougit et Molly rigole. « Mais dans ce cas- alors pourquoi- » essaie d'articuler Sherlock.

« Parce que j'ai aussi vu John avec Mary, » révèle tristement Molly et le ventre de Sherlock se tord. « Et ça ne me semblait pas correct de te laisser seul le soir du bal. »

« Tu aurais juste pu me laisser rester chez moi, » marmonne Sherlock et Molly glousse.

« Tu as raison, j'aurais pu, » confirme-t-elle. Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Sherlock et ses yeux s'élargissent. « Mais j'aurais raté ça. »

Puis une main est sur son épaule et on le tire en arrière.

Molly halète, et même avec son peu d'équilibre, Sherlock peut le remarquer.

« Viens là, » grogne John à son oreille et les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent, réalisant que le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby le traîne loin de la piste de danse.

Les gens regardent.

Sherlock trébuche.

C'est humiliant.

« Dehors, » aboie John et il pousse Sherlock à travers la porte arrière.

Sherlock titube sur le seuil, se maintenant à peine sur ses pieds alors qu'il se retourne vers un rouge et très en colère John Watson.

John respire fort.

« Molly Hooper ? » gronde John d'un ton bas et dangereux. « Molly putain de Hooper ? »

« Q-quoi ? » bégaie Sherlock. Il est encore un peu étourdi. Donc il ne remarque pas que John n'est pas habillé pour la soirée, en jean et T-shirt noir.

« Ne joue pas l'idiot avec moi, Sherlock Holmes, » crache John.

C'est la première fois que John dit son nom sans être joueur ou gentil ou fier. Ça l'écrase.

« John, je- »

« Quoi, tu ne faisais que m'utiliser ? » crie presque John. Il se ressaisit et continue. « Tu profitais juste de moi, en apprenant toutes les astuces que je te donnais pour pouvoir baiser Molly putain de Hooper ? Me dire que tu m'aimes, juste pour ça ? Pour me le balancer à la gueule plus tard ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock sont larges. « _Quoi ?_ » Il est tellement choqué qu'il ne peut même pas formuler une pensée cohérente.

« Tout n'était qu'un jeu, Sherlock ? »

« John- »

« Pourquoi t'es là avec elle ? Pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais ça ? » John sonne tellement brisé, tellement blessé.

Sherlock est bouche bée. Et puis c'est lui qui crie. « Parce que tu es ici avec Mary ! »

John part de brisé à confus en un instant. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. « Oh, arrête ça. Je sais que tu sors avec Mary, et je sais qu'on a jamais parlé d'exclusivité donc ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le droit d'être en colère mais... mais ça fait mal quand même, » la voix de Sherlock a perdu tout son mordant. Il a juste l'air pathétique maintenant.

John bat des cils, le visage gelé d'incompréhension. Sherlock peut pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau.

« Donc... » commence John, puis passe sa main sur son visage et rit d'un rire sans humour. « Donc tu pensais, pendant tout ce temps, que je couchais aussi avec Mary ? »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non. »

Sherlock ne le croit pas.

« Je vous ai vus dans les couloirs. »

« Non, tu l'as vue me suivre dans les couloirs. »

« Je t'ai vu l'emmener en balade sur ta moto. »

« Elle m'a demandé de la ramener chez elle. Je n'allais pas être rustre. »

« Je te vois lui sourire et rire avec elle. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas un connard ! » crie John. « Je ne vais pas être méchant avec une fille qui a clairement un faible pour moi, même si elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Sherlock croise les bras. « Sérieusement, » dit-il impassiblement. « Tu ne l'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassée ? » La phrase est sensée faire mouche mais John secoue juste la tête.

« Nope. »

« Menteur. »

Le visage de John s'effondre. « Tu as donc si peu d'estime pour moi ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi comme ça.

« Même après la nuit dernière ? Même après... Tu... tu penses vraiment que je voulais juste... » la voix de John se brise alors qu'il agite sa main en l'air. « Juste prendre ta virginité avec autant de légèreté ? Juste... juste faire toutes les choses qu'on a faites et continuer de fricoter avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La gorge de Sherlock brûle quand il secoue la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas- »

« Tu penses vraiment que je te traiterais comme ça ? » John chuchote maintenant. « Comme... comme si tu n'étais pas la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre à mes yeux. »

Sherlock ne comprend pas. Il baisse la tête de honte.

« J'étais à ce point désinvolte ? » dit soudainement John d'une voix désespérée. « Étais-je trop... détendu à propos de tout ça? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire passer. » Il s'approche d'un pas. « C'est juste que je... J'aime ça quand tu rougis et le petit 'o' que ta bouche fait quand tu es surpris et... et je ne savais pas si j'étais déjà à l'aise pour m'engager... c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir à cette foutue soirée... mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi... »

« Mais tu partais, » murmura Sherlock, retrouvant finalement sa voix. « Tu partais les matins après avoir passé la nuit avec moi. »

John acquiesce et frotte sa nuque. « Ouais, je suis désolé pour ça. On est juste ma sœur et moi. Ma mère... elle boit. »

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Et j'aurais dû te le dire, » dit John hâtivement. « C'est juste que... je ne savais pas comment tu te projetais avec moi. »

« Je ne savais pas, » déclare Sherlock parce qu'il est aveugle quand ça concerne John Watson.

John soupire. « Pas vraiment quelque chose dont j'aime me vanter. »

Sherlock opine. « Je suis désolé. »

« Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser, » riposte John, amorçant un autre pas et cherchant la main de Sherlock. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes comme si tu n'étais pas important pour moi. Comme si tu étais un parmi tant d'autres et un truc comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas... d'expérience dans ce genre de choses, » dit Sherlock, se sentant un peu idiot.

John rit. « Je sais. » Il réduit la distance entre eux. « Tu peux juste me parler, d'accord ? Juste me dire ce que tu veux. »

« Toi, » répond rapidement Sherlock. « Je-je veux être avec toi. »

John sourit. « Je veux être avec toi aussi. »

Sherlock rougit et regarde en bas. « Bien, c'est... c'est bien. »

John rit encore. « Heureux de l'entendre. » Ses yeux pointent sur le côté et il dit, « Veux-tu... rendre ça officiel- »

« Oui, » explose Sherlock avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

John sourit largement et Sherlock sourit en retour.

Et puis John l'embrasse gentiment et Sherlock gémit sans y penser.

« Chut, » le taquine John. « On est en public. »

Public.

Sherlock recule, les yeux grand ouverts. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

John lui sert un regard perplexe. « Quoi ?

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Si... si tu n'es pas allé au bal avec Mary, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Oh, » John s'ébroue en comprenant. « C'est vrai. Eh bien, Mary a vraiment essayé de me faire venir mais j'ai toujours décliné et elle a appelé ce soir pour retenter sa chance, et j'ai dit que j'étais occupé- » il lance un regard à Sherlock « -parce que je pensais que je le serais et elle a commencé à jacasser parce que tout le monde y serait. Et puis elle a dit 'même Sherlock putain de Holmes y va avec Molly' et c'est là que j'ai un peu perdu de mon sang froid. »

Le visage de Sherlock rougit.

John avait perdu son sang froid.

À cause de lui.

À cause de Sherlock putain de Holmes.

Sherlock se sent léger comme une plume.

« Oh, » dit-il et John ricane et l'embrasse encore.

Sherlock l'étreint et le baiser s'approfondit.

« J'veux te ramener à la maison, » respire John contre le cou de Sherlock.

Sherlock empoigne la veste de John, la chaleur des mots de John et la respiration brûlante de John contre sa peau.

« J'veux te charger sur ma moto et te conduire droit jusqu'au lit, » John gronde et Sherlock pleurniche.

« M-mais le bal, » halète Sherlock, même s'il ne veut pas y retourner. Il avait trop de bonnes manières pour abandonner Molly sur place.

Sa mère le tuerait.

John recule, son célèbre rictus déjà plâtré sur le visage.

« Tu me fais confiance? »

La main de Sherlock vole à ses lunettes, les ajustant nerveusement. « Euh- oui ? »

John souffle d'indignation.

Il attrape sa main et le tire à l'intérieur.

Sherlock essaie de ne pas paniquer.

La foule qui s'était rassemblée quand ils étaient sortis piaillait toujours.

Sherlock aurait été curieux aussi.

Son visage s'empourpre à cause de l'attention qu'on lui porte.

John guide Sherlock à travers la foule.

Et jusqu'à l'estrade que le DJ occupe.

John, agrippant toujours la main de Sherlock, réclame le micro et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme en charge de la musique. Il se déride et opine.

Puis la musique se coupe.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde ! » dit John dans le micro.

Tous les invités s'arrêtent et se tournent vers lui.

« C'est votre capitaine qui vous parle, » déclare John d'une voix sérieuse.

L'assistance rit. Le lycée adore John.

Sherlock peut voir les chuchotement et les regards curieux.

Sherlock n'a aucune idée de ce que John fabrique.

« Écoutez, » dit John, « J'ai des nouvelles à vous partager. »

Sherlock attend comme le reste des étudiants.

« Sherlock Holmes n'est officiellement plus sur le marché, » annonce John et il arrête de parler suffisamment longtemps pour que les ricanements curieux se fassent entendre. Puis il poursuit. « C'est bien cela, mesdames et messieurs. Sherlock Holmes n'est plus libre. Il est à moi. »

John sonde la foule puis sourit quand ses yeux trouvent sa cible. « Désolé, Molly. »

Sherlock fouille l'assistance frénétiquement pour trouver Molly appuyée sur Mike Stamford et levant un verre de punch vers eux. « C'est nickel ! » clame-t-elle, ses mots sont un peu inarticulés. Clairement, Molly Hooper avait un peu picolé depuis le départ de Sherlock.

Au final, Sherlock sait qu'il n'a pas ruiné sa soirée.

La foule rit à sa réaction.

« Donc, » dit John, « si vous avez la moindre question, vous êtes priés d'aller gentiment vous faire foutre. Passez un merveilleux bal ! »

Sherlock passe du choc à l'horreur en deux secondes. « John ! » murmure-t-il mais la foule rit et John sourit.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

Et quelqu'un applaudit.

Ça commence par l'équipe de rugby, criant et acclamant son capitaine, et leurs rencards se joignent à eux. Et bientôt, c'est l'assistance qui siffle et braille et Sherlock est trop embarrassé pour faire autre chose que fixer ses pieds.

John presse sa main. « Ils t'aiment, » dit-il quand Sherlock trouve ses yeux.

« Non, ils _t'_ aiment, » contre Sherlock.

« Et _je t'_ aime donc ils t'aiment pas procuration, » rit John.

Sherlock est tellement choqué qu'il ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il essaie de déglutir mais sa gorge est trop serrée.

 _Es-tu prudent avec ton cœur ?_

Il ne l'avait pas été.

Mais John, si.

John rit à nouveau. « Mon expression favorite, » le taquine-t-il, courant son pouce sur les lèvres arrondies de Sherlock.

Sherlock rougit et la main de John est dans ses cheveux. « Ça va ? »

Sherlock opine, se tenant juste un peu plus droit. « Ça va, John Watson. »

John ricane. « Ça va, Sherlock Holmes. »

Et puis John l'embrasse.

Et Sherlock pense qu'il entend une explosion d'applaudissements mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être les feux d'artifice derrière ses paupières.

* * *

*être un nobody : n'être personne, être un moins que rien.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove :

 _Encooooore pluuuuus de sentiments, comme promis pour ce recueil ;) Merci d'avoir lu! De petits retours sont plus que bienvenus (je m'améliore pour les réponses :D) et s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi plus de demandes/suggestions/requêtes ici ou sur mon tumblr mssmithlove1 . tumblr . com_

Prochain OS le dimanche 16 avril.

D'humeur à laisser une review? ;)


	5. A Study In Teasing

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Et joyeuses Pâques, gavez vous bien de chocolat, c'est bon pour la santé ! Nous revoilà pour un cinquième OS !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux personnes qui se sont données la peine de laisser une review : Aliice-Klaine, Eris Laufeyson, Tristana379 et Louisana NoGo !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Résumé: John Watson ne désire rien de plus que corrompre Sherlock Holmes.

Le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _Okay, c'est du pur lemon, les gars. Pour de vrai. Rien que du porno gratuit. Il n'y a limite pas de décor à l'histoire. Juste de jeunes Sherlock et John qui fricotent et qui aiment ça. J'ai reçu une requête pour cette histoire, qui est la suivante :_

 _« Un teenlock où Sherlock et John font une 'soirée pyjama' après un des matches de rugby de John. Puisque Sherlock n'a pas d'expérience, il commence à interroger John sur les siennes et ce que ça fait ressentir, etc. John décide que c'est mieux de lui montrer après l'avoir taquiné un peu au préalable parce qu'il est si cruel :p Ça peut sonner un peu bizarre, mais j'adore quand John et Sherlock s'attardent sur les mamelons. John fait tout ça à Sherlock et Mycroft vient toquer à la porte pour dire à son petit frère qu'il a un rendez-vous et que John et lui auront la maison pour eux seuls. Quelle bonne raison pour se laisser aller !:D »_

 _Voilà donc ce qui résulte de cette requête ! Qui n'aime pas un peu de pur lemon à l'occasion ? Profitez et, s'il vous plaît, continuez de me soumettre vos demandes ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! **_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Une étude en taquinerie**

La première fois que John Watson alla chez Sherlock Holmes, c'était pour étudier.

Enfin...

C'était ce que Sherlock avait dit en tout cas.

C'était évidemment une ruse. Sherlock n'étudie jamais.

« Tu veux venir chez moi pour préparer le contrôle de chimie de demain ? »

John avait regardé son partenaire de labo, arborant une certaine expression pour faire comprendre à Sherlock que John savait _exactement_ ce qu'il préparait, et puis avait sourit et accepté.

Ils avaient passé tout leur temps à observer les différentes expériences de Sherlock, incluant celles aux alentours de la maison mais se limitant à la croissance des moisissures sur la carcasse en décomposition d'un oiseau dans l'arrière-cour et aux habitudes alimentaires des mouches.

C'était étrangement intrigant.

La deuxième fois que John alla chez Sherlock, c'était pour regarder James Bond.

« Quel est ton film préféré ? »

C'était la méthode de Sherlock pour en apprendre plus sur John pendant les cours. Ils étaient en binôme depuis des mois et l'intérêt mutuel était évident.

Cependant, John n'avait pas l'intention de faire le premier pas.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Il est normalement plutôt avenant et direct, aucune raison de tourner autour du pot.

Mais Sherlock est différent. Important. Et si John a appris quelque chose tout au long de leur amitié, c'est que Sherlock a besoin de tirer ses propres conclusions. On ne lui dit pas quoi faire.

De plus, John veux vraiment voir Sherlock faire le premier pas. Le gamin est un génie dans tout ce qui touche à la science, mais socialement, il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Il est très intéressant d'y assister.

« James Bond, » avait répondu John.

« Hm, » avait inconfortablement fredonné Sherlock.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir lequel est mon préféré ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, il y en a plus d'un ? »

C'est en quelque sorte ce pourquoi John est tombé sous le charme du petit génie. Sherlock est jeune, un an plus jeune que John, mais il assiste à des cours de niveau supérieur.

Sherlock est de loin la plus brillante et la plus ignorante personne qu'il ait jamais rencontré. C'est fascinant et hilarant et plutôt mignon à voir. Spécialement quand ledit brillant et ignorant génie essaie constamment de trouver des excuses pour amener John chez lui sans avoir l'air d'essayer de ramener John chez lui.

John s'en amusait bien plus que ce qu'il devrait.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a plus d'un, grand couillon, » avait ri John. « Tu n'en as jamais vu, pas vrai. »

Sherlock avait secoué la tête et était resté silencieux un long moment. Il puis il avait murmuré, « Peut-être que tu pourrais venir cette semaine et nous pourrions en regarder un ? »

John avait accepté parce que ce que Sherlock ne savait pas, c'est que John était également très intéressé à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Il n'allait pas dévoiler son secret si facilement.

Regarder Sherlock se dépatouiller avec son coup de cœur pour John état tellement adorable qu'il ne pouvait presque pas laisser de répit au petit génie.

Il voulait vraiment juste savoir combien de temps prendrait Sherlock pour trouver le courage de faire le premier pas.

John s'amusait à observer.

Appelant ça une expérience de taquineries.

Le hic dans tout ça est que le gamin n'a pas la moindre idée que John n'aimerait rien plus que corrompre Sherlock Holmes. Il aimerait démonter Sherlock pièce par pièce, couche par couche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que contorsions, un désordre de supplications, que le seul mot dont il se souvienne soit le nom de John.

Et puis il adorerait emmener le garçon dîner et le câliner.

Mais John ne veut rien faire de tout ça avant qu'il ne le lui demande.

Parce que même s'il est entiché de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson sait se contrôler. Le genre de contrôle qui ne vient que par l'expérience. Dans un domaine où Sherlock n'en a pas.

Mais quand John obtient finalement cette invitation...

Disons juste qu'il a de grands plans pour le jour J.

Donc, ils ont regardé Skyfall chez Sherlock car on avait un jour dit à John qu'il ressemblait un peu à Daniel Craig et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de torturer un chouïa Sherlock.

Et il avait été récompensé par un Sherlock se tortillant pendant la scène de sexe, se rapprochant subtilement de John sur le canapé et John avait souri narquoisement et n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.

Rien n'arriva ce jour-là.

Donc ils continuent de faire leurs devoirs ensemble et d'avoir leurs rendez-vous qui n'en sont pas chez Sherlock et Sherlock assiste à tous les matchs de rugby de John et John attend patiemment car il sait à quel point c'est encore plus dur pour Sherlock. À quel point il se meurt de toucher John, c'est évident quand il le voit presque vibrer quand ils sont proches, à quel point il s'attarde quand leurs épaules ou leurs mains se frôlent.

John adore tout ça.

John aimerait dire que Sherlock lui appartient. Il aimerait marquer Sherlock comme sien et tout lui apprendre du plaisir. John veut tout avec Sherlock. Les rencards, le sexe, tout. John ronge son frein.

Et le pauvre Sherlock est supplicié par l'ignorance.

Ça fait des mois. Des mois de non-rencards et de travaux de labo et les yeux bleu clair de Sherlock brillent pour lui.

Des mois.

John peut à peine le supporter. Sa patience faiblit de jour en jour.

Il réfléchit à changer de stratégie car aucun d'eux ne tire de bénéfice de tout ça.

Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock s'approche finalement de lui au milieu du terrain bondé d'une foule hystérique après un match remporté.

« Félicitations, » acclame Sherlock et John se tourne vers son ami, souriant déjà.

« Merci, mec ! » Il est heureux. Il laisse ses yeux courir sur Sherlock parce qu'il ne peut juste pas s'en empêcher. Il l'attisait de plus en plus ces derniers jours, essayant de pousser un peu Sherlock et ce soir serait parfait. Il aimerait que le jeune génie soit son trophée.

Sherlock sourit comme toujours et regarde au sol. « Tu as très bien joué. »

John résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Les tentatives de Sherlock pour faire la conversation sont toujours une calamité, mais elle sont apparemment nécessaires au gamin pour en arriver à ce qu'il prévoit.

« Merci, » ricane John. « Et merci d'être venu. C'est toujours sympa de t'avoir dans les parages. »

Le visage déjà rouge de Sherlock s'assombrit et John s'autorise un sourire diabolique pendant que Sherlock ne regarde pas.

« Écoute, » murmure Sherlock. « Euh... nous pourrions, peut-être, je ne sais pas, commander quelque chose à emporter pour... pour fêter ta victoire, si tu n'as pas déjà d'autre projet. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesce John, « ça sonne bien. Laisse moi juste prendre une douche rapide et on y va ? »

Sherlock s'égaie visiblement. « Ok, ouais. Je vais juste euh... attendre à ta voiture? »

John sourit. « Parfait. »

John ne se dépêche pas.

Il prend son temps pour se décrasser de l'herbe et de la sueur et de la boue.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire mariner Sherlock juste un peu plus longtemps.

Mais John est sûr que ce soir sera différent.

Sherlock ne l'a jamais invité le week-end. Il lui envoyait des messages et restaient en contact, mais ils ne traînaient jamais ensemble le week-end.

John est sûr que c'est parce que Sherlock ne veut pas avoir l'air trop collant.

C'est adorable.

Mais ce soir, c'est vendredi, et Sherlock l'invite à manger à emporter.

Et John est plus que près pour un petit flirt d'après-match pour donner le coup d'envoi avec son ami aux cheveux bouclés préféré.

Comme promis, Sherlock l'attend à sa voiture, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air nerveux.

« Prêt ? » demande nonchalamment John, sachant pertinemment qu'il a mis plus de temps que nécessaire.

Sherlock opine vivement et s'installe sur le siège passager.

Le trajet se passe à parler du match, ce qui est complètement stupide. John sait que Sherlock ne s'intéresse pas au rugby ou aux sales techniques utilisées par l'équipe adverse ou aux erreurs d'arbitrage.

John est sûr que Sherlock a mémorisé ce que se disaient les spectateurs et s'en sert pour garder John alerte.

C'est mignon.

Sherlock n'a pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il est attachant.

Ils achètent de la nourriture Thaï dans un de leurs restaurants favoris, et vont chez Sherlock.

Sherlock marmonne en voyant une autre voiture déjà garée dans l'allée.

« Mycroft est là. »

John fronce les sourcils. « C'est quoi, un Mycroft ? »

Sherlock a l'air surpris pendant un moment et puis explose de rire. « Oh mon Dieu, puis-je, s'il te plaît, lui raconter que tu as dit ça ? » Il glousse et John rayonne. Il aime faire rire Sherlock. Le sourire qui étire ses lèvres et l'étincelle qui éclaire ses yeux sont les plus belles choses qu'il ait vu.

Sherlock se calme doucement, ricanant toujours et dit, « Mycroft est mon frère. »

« Oh ! » comprend-il. John sait que Sherlock a un frère mais il n'a jamais su son nom. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire est qu'il est plus âgé, diplômé de l'université et sacrément chiant.

John est un peu excité de le rencontrer.

Sherlock se traîne jusqu'à la maison, un air renfrogné déjà plâtré sur le visage alors que ses yeux sondent le salon. John le suit de près.

Ça ira.

« Bonsoir, cher frère, » une voix froide vient de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Salut, Mycroft, » dit dédaigneusement Sherlock. « Ah, je vois que tu as grossi depuis que tu as quitté la maison ? »

« Et je vois que tu n'as pas changé du tout, » réplique Mycroft avec désinvolture. Ses yeux rencontre John et se plissent un peu. « Qui est ton ami ? »

« Pas tes affaires, » claque Sherlock mais John traverse déjà la pièce, main tendue.

« John Watson, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Enchanté de te rencontrer, Mycroft. »

Mycroft serre sa main avec un sourcil levé. « De même, » répond-il.

Sherlock renifle. « Très bien. John et moi avons de la nourriture à manger et un match de rugby à débriefer donc si ça ne te dérange pas- »

C'est à Mycroft de renifler. « _Rugby_? Dieu tout puissant, depuis quand t'intéresses- _tu_ au _sport_? »

Sherlock devient rouge betterave mais John n'en a rien à faire.

« C'est pour moi, » dit-il. « Je joue et Sherlock repère les mouvements et les techniques que je dois retravailler. Il est un sacré atout pour moi, en fait. »

Ce n'est pas du pur mensonge. Sherlock a des idées pour améliorer le jeu de John, mais ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce pourquoi ils passent du temps ensemble.

Il zieute, derrière son épaule, le génie toujours aussi écarlate mais qui se gonfle comme un coq.

Il ne pourrait pas être plus adorable même s'il essayait.

John résiste au besoin de rire et se retourne vers le plus âgé des Holmes qui les regarde avec un mélange de curiosité et de confusion.

John comprend, en quelque sorte. Leur relation est plutôt étrange, mais la plupart des choses qui concernent Sherlock sont plutôt étranges.

Son frère devrait être bien placé pour le savoir.

« Eh bien, » Mycroft semble se ressaisir. « Je vais vous laisser, alors. Maman et Papa sont partis en ville donc la maison sera calme ce soir. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont partis, » murmure Sherlock, s'avançant déjà dans le couloir.

John acquiesce poliment et emboîte le pas à Sherlock jusqu'à sa chambre, leur repas dans les mains.

Sherlock se glisse immédiatement au sol et ouvre les boîtes de nourriture autour de lui, fournissant à John fourchette et baguettes et serviette.

Ils s'assoient et mangent en silence parce que John est affamé et quand John mange, Sherlock mange, ce que John avait appris comme étant exceptionnel.

Sherlock ne se préoccupe pas des repas et oublie facilement de manger si personne ne le lui rappelle. John s'est aperçu que les parents de Sherlock partent souvent pour affaires, laissant le jeune homme seul sans personne pour cuisiner, pour lui rappeler de se sustenter.

John a aussi appris, durant ces mois à fréquenter Sherlock, que le gamin n'a pas beaucoup d'amis.

Ce que John ne comprend vraiment pas. Bien sûr, il est un peu différent mais il est aussi incroyablement intéressant. C'est incompréhensible pour John que personne ne veuille passer de temps avec lui.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait regarder un autre James Bond, » dit Sherlock alors qu'ils jetaient leurs déchets.

« Ça me va, » répond John, parce que c'est vrai.

Normalement, ils visionnent les films dans le salon mais puisque Mycroft s'y trouve, Sherlock suggère de le regarder sur son ordinateur portable.

Sur son lit.

John se pince pour ne pas ricaner.

Sherlock est plutôt malin la plupart du temps, mais là c'est tellement évident que John meurt d'envie de juste rire aux éclats et de dépouiller Sherlock de tous ses vêtements.

Mais il attendra.

Il est assez curieux de voir quel sera le premier geste de Sherlock.

Sherlock enlève ses chaussures et grimpe sur son lit.

John remarque que ses genoux tremblent en s'installant de son côté et il sourit tendrement.

Il prend un plaisir insensé à rendre Sherlock nerveux.

Ils se nichent sur la couverture contre la pile d'oreillers et commencent le film.

Sherlock tente de se pencher subtilement plus près de John.

John ne peut empêcher un rictus de poindre.

Ils visionnent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bond commence à rouler par terre avec une femme en robe rouge et Sherlock se déplace.

John retient son souffle.

« John, » murmure doucement Sherlock, et John expire silencieusement, le corps vrombissant d'excitation.

« Ouais ? »

John peut voir Sherlock remuer l'ourlet de son maillot, fixant ses mains. « As-tu déjà... fait ça ? »

John se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. _Nous y voilà_.

« Fait quoi ? » Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

Sherlock tremble visiblement. « Hm... le euh... quand tu... »

C'est tellement douloureux de le voir patauger. John lui donne une pause. « Le sexe ? »

Les joues de Sherlock s'embrasent, même dans le noir. « Oui, » répond-il tout bas.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, » confirme John.

Il n'aime pas admettre qu'il avait déjà été avec d'autres personnes, surtout à ce gamin qu'il veut tellement fort, mais il sait que c'est important pour Sherlock de savoir.

De plus, il ne veut pas lui mentir.

« Hm, » dit Sherlock. « Et... Et est-ce que tu... tu as apprécié ? »

« Oui, » affirme-t-il. Il ne sait pas où tout cela les mène mais c'est maintenant lui qui vibre.

Sherlock se tait pendant un moment. Ils regardent le film une minute de plus et puis Sherlock demande abruptement, « Ça fait se sentir comment ?... Le sexe ? »

John doit se contenir pour ne pas rouler sur Sherlock et lui montrer _exactement_ comment ça fait se sentir.

« C'est vraiment bon, » dit John, descendant délibérément sa voix d'un octave. « C'est sympa de se sentir proche de quelqu'un de cette manière, mais la vraie sensation est plus compliquée à expliquer. »

Sherlock opine studieusement, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de John. « D'accord, » chuchote-t-il.

John pense que Sherlock s'est probablement dégonflé alors qu'il tombe dans le silence et John fait presque le premier pas quand les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Sherlock lui coupent le souffle.

« Tu pourrais... tu voudrais bien... me montrer ? »

Putain. Oui.

John réussit à peine à rester stoïque d'apparence alors qu'il explose d'excitation à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais apprendre ? » sourit-il, incapable de ne pas taquiner juste un peu plus Sherlock.

« Je- eh bien, je... Je n'ai jamais- Je ne sais pas- » Sherlock ne bredouille que des demi-phrases jusqu'à finalement soupirer. « Tout, » murmure-t-il. « Je voudrais... tout apprendre. »

Sans même le vouloir, John est pleinement conscient que son sourire devient carnassier. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, » ronronne-t-il presque. « Laisse-moi te montrer. »

La rougeur qui couvre les pommettes aiguisées est absolument adorable. « O-Ok, » répond-il.

Puis il reste complètement figé.

John décide que c'est à son tour de prendre les choses en main.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'allongerais pas ? »

Sherlock acquiesce son accord et s'étend sur le lit, aussi immobile qu'une planche.

John ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il est pleinement conscient que s'il embrasse Sherlock, l'instinct fera surface et le jeune homme se détendra. Mais John ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu plus.

John referme l'ordinateur portable et le dépose précautionneusement sur le sol. Il sait que Sherlock a besoin de sa technologie.

Il se retourne pour trouver les mains de Sherlock profondément enfouies dans les couvertures de chaque côté de ses hanches et ses yeux gris-vert verrouillés sur le plafond. Ses lèvres sont pincées si fort qu'elles en sont blanches et son visage est pratiquement marron.

Il a l'air si anxieux et baisable, John peut à peine se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

À la place, John rampe sur le lit et commence à parler.

« D'abord j'aime commencer par le haut du corps, » dit nonchalamment John, plaçant ses doigts sur l'ourlet du T-shirt de Sherlock. Il fait une pause et jette un coup d'œil au visage de Sherlock. « Promets-moi de me le dire si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ? »

Sherlock roule des yeux et John rit. « Contente-toi de promettre. »

Sherlock le fusille du regard mais acquiesce. « Je te le promets. »

John sourit.

Puis il saisit les mains de Sherlock, l'assoit et tire sur le maillot. Sherlock semble un peu étourdi mais lève docilement les bras, les yeux perçant maintenant en John. « On y va, » murmure John et il pousse sur le torse désormais nu de Sherlock pour le rallonger sur le dos.

Le regard de John se traîne sur la silhouette fine et pale de Sherlock. Il a l'air fragile et magnifique. « Tu es vraiment joli, Sherlock. »

Les yeux de Sherlock sont plus larges et plus sombres que John ne les a jamais vus et il y a un renflement très évident dans son pantalon. « John, » respire-t-il. « Tu... tu devrais enlever ton T-shirt aussi. »

Avec plaisir.

« Ok, » accepte John et il le passe par-dessus sa tête.

La respiration de Sherlock tressaute et John prétend ne rien remarquer. Il est bien conscient de sa musculature et en est fier. Il accueille bien volontiers l'œillade de Sherlock.

Il place ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock et les fait courir de haut en bas sur ses flans. « Détends-toi, » l'apaise-t-il et ça semble fonctionner puisque Sherlock ferme les paupières. « C'est ce que j'aime, mais si tu n'apprécies pas, on passera à autre chose, d'accord ? »

Sherlock opine, fredonnant doucement sous le toucher de John.

John bouge ses mains plus près de l'estomac de Sherlock, frottant légèrement la peau onctueuse.

Il est vraiment joli. Sa peau est douce et lisse, complètement inexplorée et délicate. John lèche ses lèvres alors que ses mains dessinent les contours des pectoraux de Sherlock. L'épiderme de Sherlock fleurit de chair de poule et ses tétons deviennent durs, une grande rougeur s'étendant sur sa poitrine.

C'est exactement la réaction que John attend.

Il chemine ses doigts jusqu'aux mamelons de Sherlock, et le dos du garçon s'arque au contact. Ses paupières s'ouvrent et sa mâchoire tombe, les yeux se précipitant en panique à John.

Sherlock n'a évidemment jamais expérimenté le plaisir auparavant.

John observe alors que ses pouces et ses index pincent chaque téton.

Sherlock halète, la rougeur de sa poitrine grimpant à son cou. « J-John, » chuchote-t-il, respirant inégalement. « Je-je- »

John se penche et lèche la peau durcie, tourbillonnant et titillant avec sérieux. Il est récompensé par un grondement grave et des doigts frôlant timidement ses cheveux. Il ferme sa bouche sur le mamelon et suce.

« O-oh D- _Dieu_ , » inspire Sherlock.

John frôle ses lèvres humides sur la poitrine de Sherlock et répète les mouvements.

Sherlock fond sous lui.

John sourit contre sa peau. Il savait que Sherlock serait sensible mais c'est un niveau bien au dessus.

John glisse ses lèvres dans le cou de Sherlock et jusqu'à son oreille, y introduisant sa langue. Sherlock se tortille, agrippant ses mains aux épaules nues de John. « Tu es tellement réceptif, » respire John contre la coquille de son oreille, gloussant comme un frisson court à travers le corps de Sherlock.

« D-Désolé, » bégaie Sherlock, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

John glousse encore. « Pas une mauvaise chose du tout, amour, » murmure-t-il.

Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock, la chaleur des mots de John est déjà presque trop pour lui. John sent un méchant besoin poindre en lui et il fait planer ses doigts fantômes sur l'épiderme de Sherlock. Juste quand Sherlock se détend par son toucher, il attrape un téton et le tord.

Le superbe cri qui sort de la bouche de Sherlock est tellement parfait que John ne peut pas s'empêcher de grimper au dessus du génie et d'écraser ses hanches contre lui. L'échine de Sherlock se plie immédiatement, levant son bassin pour rencontrer celui de John. « Viens, Sherlock, » grogne John car il est évident que Sherlock est très proche.

« J-John. John ! Oh-John, s'il te plaît, oh... guh- » Sherlock secoue frénétiquement la tête de tous les côtés, babillant et poussant et s'accrochant désespéramment à John, soufflant des respirations moites sur son épaule.

John roule encore des hanches et les doigts de Sherlock creusent dans son dos, son corps toujours aussi tendu. Sherlock tombe dans le silence, ses paupières fermées, la bouche grande ouverte et mon Dieu, quelle vision parfaite de la jouissance. John l'encourage, pressant sa queue encore vêtue à celle de Sherlock, se penchant pour lécher un mamelon sensible, faisant de son mieux pour prolonger l'orgasme de Sherlock. « C'est parfait, Sherlock, tu y es, » murmure-t-il.

Sherlock frissonne violemment, tenant John contre lui alors que ses hanches tressautent quelques fois de plus.

Puis il tombe, désarticulé, contre le matelas.

John plane au dessus de lui, caressant les cheveux tombés sur son front. « Ça va ? » murmure-t-il, appréciant les tâches rouges sur le visage et le cou de Sherlock, ses lèvres sensuellement courbées franchement délectables. C'est vraiment un beau jeune homme avec ses boucles sombres et sa peau claire et ses yeux brillants. John ne peut pas s'en passer.

Putain.

C'est le point de non-retour.

Ils ont tourné autour du pot trop longtemps.

Ils ont fini d'être taquins et désinvoltes. John en a assez d'être taquin et désinvolte depuis des mois.

John veut tout.

Il veut que le génie dégingandé soit sien, de manière permanente. Il veut dire de Sherlock qu'il est son petit-ami et l'embrasser dès qu'il le veut et tenir sa main et le revendiquer chaque minute de chaque jour.

John se tend tout juste pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock que les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrent brusquement.

« J-je suis désolé, » marmonne-t-il, se tortillant sous John et descendant du lit. « Je suis... Je n'ai pas- je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis désolé, » il bégaie et se rue dans la salle de bain, claquant le porte, le cliquetis du verrou résonne fort.

John fixe la porte pendant un long moment, sidéré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se putain de passer ?

Il reste parfaitement immobile, rejouant les événements dans sa tête et il ne comprend toujours pas. Il pensait s'en être bien sorti, à en juger par les réactions de Sherlock et son orgasme rapide.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte de la chambre et John la regarde, fronçant les sourcils. Il renfile son T-shirt et va ouvrir alors que le son de la douche emplit la pièce.

Mycroft le zieute, s'attardant sur les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues écarlates. Il lève un sourcil et dit : « Je voulais juste vous dire que je partais. »

John est perplexe. « Ok ? »

Mycroft le dévisage encore plus. « John, je suis pleinement conscient que tu es un peu plus âgé que mon frère et bien plus expérimenté. Donc, il me paraît important de te dire cela maintenant. »

Mycroft lace ses doigts derrière son dos et ses yeux durs deviennent glacials.

« Ne te fous pas de la gueule de Sherlock Holmes. Il est plus intelligent que ce que tu pourrais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer et la seule chose qui pourrait entraver son potentiel, à ce stade, est son cœur. Donc. Je vais le répéter. Ne te foire pas avec mon frère. Si tu n'es pas intéressé par tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui, alors ne fait rien du tout. Sinon, tu subiras le courroux de la famille Holmes toute entière. Ne fais pas d'erreur John. Mes parents sont peut-être des gens occupés, et je suis peut-être physiquement absent mais crois-moi quand je te dis que quelqu'un garde toujours un œil sur Sherlock Holmes. Si tu fais quelque chose de mal, si tu le blesses d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le saurai. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

John cligne des paupières, puis acquiesce précipitamment alors que le regard froid de Mycroft se révèle meurtrier car il ne répondait pas immédiatement.

Mycroft fait un pas en arrière et hoche la tête. « Bien. Vous aurez la maison pour vous seuls pour le reste de la nuit. Je te fais confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. »

Et puis il disparaît dans le couloir sombre.

La tête de John commence à tourner.

Il sait que Sherlock est brillant. Il se préoccupe de Sherlock. Il ne voudrait jamais le blesser. Il reconnaît le discours 'Ne fais pas de mal à mon petit frère' typique du grand frère mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de tacite mais paradoxalement très clair.

Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont il doit s'inquiéter. John n'a aucune intention de briser le cœur de Sherlock.

Mais ce petit incident qu'ils viennent d'avoir déstabilise John. Bien sûr qu'il veut plus avec Sherlock. Il veut être avec lui. Mais peut-être... peut-être que Sherlock ne veut pas être avec lui. Peut-être qu'il veut juste apprendre ce qu'est le sexe. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une grosse expérience.

L'estomac de John se tord.

Et si Sherlock le rejetait ? Et si Mycroft pensait que John avait rejeté Sherlock et s'en prenait à lui ? Et si-

Non.

Et puis merde.

Merde à tout.

Il veut Sherlock.

Tout de Sherlock.

Ce que Mycroft pense ou dit ou fait n'a pas d'importance.

C'est à propos de John et de Sherlock et de ce qu'ils veulent.

John ferme la porte et se tient debout au milieu de la pièce, prêt à bondir dès que Sherlock sortira de la douche.

Il vont tirer tout ça au clair ce soir.

Que Mycroft et son indiscrétion aillent se faire foutre.

Sherlock avait raison. Il est chiant.

Sherlock ouvre la porte, boucles humides et fanées sur le crâne, la peau perlée étincelante, avec une serviette à peine nouée autour de ses hanches fines. Il s'arrête, raide, quand il voit John le fixer au centre de sa chambre.

« Oh, » dit-il, la garde apparemment baissée. « Je ne pensais pas... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore ici. »

John passe de concentré à colérique en une milliseconde. « Sérieusement ? » crache-t-il. « Tu pensais que je me serais juste barré après ça ? »

La peau déjà rose de Sherlock s'assombrit et John est face à lui avant qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive.

Il traque Sherlock, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur.

Sherlock bas en retraite, les yeux larges et paniqués.

« Tu penses que c'est tout ce que je veux de toi ? » demande John.

Sherlock secoue la tête hâtivement. « Non ! » crie-t-il. « Non, non ce n'est pas- »

« Parce que c'est assez merdique, Sherlock. »

« Non, John, je- »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses que je suis, mais ce n'est pas moi. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas- »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça- »

« Bordel de merde John, voudrais-tu _la fermer_ et me laisser _parler_? »

John fait un micro-pas en arrière, décontenancé pas le tranchant -et le volume- de la voix de Sherlock.

Sherlock souffle un soupire exaspéré. « Non, je suis totalement conscient que tu ne me ferais pas ça, » le ton de Sherlock est mordant. « Tu es bien trop gentil pour faire ça à un ami, et je sais que tu me considères comme tel. » Sherlock fait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et regarde le sol. « Mais je... je veux dire, regarde ce qui est arrivé, » Sherlock agite sa main vers le lit. « Je ne peux même pas durer- Je veux dire, comment suis-je supposé être... _quoi que ce soit_ pour toi quand je ne suis même pas capable de- »

« Que veux-tu, Sherlock ? » le coupe John, parce que c'est putain de ridicule. Sherlock s'inquiète car il est _vierge_? Non. Ce n'est _pas possible_. « Dis-moi. Parce que je veux sacrément tout avec toi. Je voudrais sortir avec toi et te baiser et te montrer tout ce que je peux te faire ressentir avec ton corps et que tu n'as même pas imaginé. Donc, dis-moi. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatent. « Je... je... »

John se penche et place une main sur le mur, à côté de la tête de Sherlock. « Dis-moi. »

Et puis Sherlock déferle sur lui, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de John, fort et insistant et parfait.

« Toi, » grogne Sherlock dans sa bouche alors que John en force l'ouverture. « Je veux plus... Je veux tout ça avec toi. Je... je veux être tien. »

« Bien, » répond simplement John.

Puis il arrache la serviette de la taille de Sherlock et le cueille par les hanches et, presque littéralement, le jette sur le lit.

« Je vais te dévorer, Sherlock Holmes, » ronronne-t-il alors qu'il abandonne ses propre vêtements et grimpe sur le génie.

Sherlock gémit, se maintenant sur ses coudes pour atteindre les lèvres de John. « M-mais je... j'ai déjà... » essaie Sherlock mais John couvre sa bouche avec la sienne.

« Ça, » dit John, serpentant sa main vers le bas pour agripper la verge déjà consistante de Sherlock, « ne sera pas un problème. »

Sherlock jette sa tête en arrière et crie, bâillonnant rapidement sa bouche avec sa main alors que John lui donne un à-coup rugueux.

« Tu peux faire du bruit, bébé, » chantonne John, accentuant ses mots d'une torsion du poignet. « Mycroft est parti. »

Sherlock ramène son regard à John. « Q-quoi ? Quand ? »

« Pendant que tu te douchais, » murmure John, plantant des baisers mouillés dans le cou de Sherlock. « Donc tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu veux. » John lèche de la mâchoire de Sherlock jusqu'à son oreille. « Et j'espère que tu seras bruyant, Sherlock. Car j'ai l'intention de te faire crier. »

John se délecte du frisson qui traverse le corps de Sherlock. Il masturbe le sexe de Sherlock plus vite, écoutant les respirations chaudes et pantelantes que Sherlock ne peut pas contrôler contre son oreille, le jeune garçon agrippant les épaules nues de John.

« Je-uh ! J-John ! » La voix de Sherlock sonne complètement brisée et John sourit.

« Oui, Sherlock ? » John le relâche et plane au dessus de lui, clignant innocemment des cils devant les yeux ébahis du gamin. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Sherlock le regarde, ses jolies petites lèvres rosées écartées dans un soupir inaudible. Sa poitrine se soulève et tombe frénétiquement, son corps fin tremblant. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu- »

John abaisse ses hanches, pressant son propre membre dur contre celui de Sherlock, et Sherlock grogne fort. Ses mains passent dans le dos de John. « Mmm, » fredonne-t-il. « N'a-arrête pas. »

John ricane et opère un nouveau roulement, ignorant son propre besoin grisant de se soulager et se concentrant pour faire tourner le monde de Sherlock. Il observe intensément, se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Sherlock entre deux poussées. Il aspire la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et mord.

« _Ah_ , mon Dieu, » gronde Sherlock, les doigts grattant la peau de John, yeux fermés.

John sourit et plie le cou pour embrasser la nuque de Sherlock, donnant un puissant coup de hanche. Sherlock pleurniche et se hausse, cherchant désespérément plus de friction.

John se retire légèrement et traîne ses lèvres jusqu'au téton de Sherlock, le pinçant entre ses dents.

« John ! » crie Sherlock, creusant profondément ses mains dans les cheveux de John.

John essaye de ne pas rire. Mon Dieu, il est magnifiquement réceptif. John va adorer lui apprendre.

Il glisse ses lèvres plus bas sur le torse de Sherlock jusqu'à son estomac et Sherlock perd son souffle, son ventre palpitant sous la bouche de John.

« J-John ? » respire Sherlock et John lui jette un regard pour constater que les yeux de Sherlock brillent intensément sur lui. « Qu'est- OH ! »

John se penche et prend le bout du sexe de Sherlock dans sa bouche. Il engloutit toute la longueur et commence à sucer avec application, souriant autour du membre alors que le garçon s'enhardit, saisissant les cheveux de John et jetant ses hanches en l'air.

John tousse un peu comme la verge frappe le fond de sa gorge et soudainement le bassin de Sherlock s'immobilise et ses mains disparaissent.

« Oh mon Dieu, John, je suis tellement désolé- » babille Sherlock, essayant de s'asseoir mais la main de John est sur sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse se relever.

« Ne, » grogne John, intimant à Sherlock de le rallonger, « t'excuse pas. Je veux que tu baises ma bouche, Sherlock Holmes. »

Sherlock halète et John sourit méchamment, les yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Sherlock comme il redescend et lèche la face inférieure de la hampe.

« Oh- » expire Sherlock, à bout de souffle. « Oh ouais... ouais, d'accord. »

John ricane et reprend le membre en bouche, pouvant pratiquement sentir la tête de Sherlock claquer dans les oreillers.

Alors que les doigts de Sherlock retrouvent leur place dans ses mèches, John tourbillonne sa langue et prend profondément dans sa gorge, restant constant pendant que le garçon pilonne dans sa bouche, de petits _ah ah ah_ s'échappant des lèvres de Sherlock.

« Oh-oh John... John-je... Je pense que je- oh putain oh putain oh putain- »

John fredonne comme la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock se braque d'un coup sec, les mains resserrant leur poigne et un liquide chaud inondant sa bouche, Sherlock poussant des sanglots incohérents sous lui.

John se gonfle d'orgueil, il n'a jamais été aussi fier de toute sa vie alors qu'il vient de donner à Sherlock son deuxième orgasme de la nuit.

John continue de le travailler, se retirant uniquement quand Sherlock s'immobilise et émet des petits bruits d'inconfort dus à sa sensibilité exacerbée.

Il rampe sur cette fine silhouette désormais totalement rouge pour trouver Sherlock, suffoquant toujours silencieusement, paupières luttant pour rester ouvertes.

La verge de John est dure au point d'en être douloureuse alors qu'il s'installe sur le corps brillant magnifiquement et parfaitement débauché de Sherlock. Il est superbe et sale et rassasié et adorable et avant que John ne s'en rende compte, sa propre main est sur sa propre queue, se masturbant lui-même.

Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent pour s'ouvrir. « John ? » dit-il de sa voix délicieusement grave et il regarde entre leurs deux corps, les yeux ébahis. « John, » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu as été tellement bon pour moi, amour, » gronde doucement John. « Te voir jouir est la chose la plus sexy qui puisse exister. »

Sherlock est bouche bée, yeux volant à ceux de John. « John, » répète-t-il et John se mord la lèvre, savourant la réussite de son plan de faire oublier à Sherlock tout autre mot que son nom.

« Oui ? » murmure John, se prodiguant de longues caresses.

Sherlock hésite, peu assuré. Puis traîne lentement ses doigts sur le ventre de John, effleurant gentiment sa main. « … Je peux ? J'aimerais... essayer. »

John sourit et s'agenouille. « Absolument, » dit-il et Sherlock s'assoit, s'adaptant à la taille de John. Il détache sa prise et Sherlock enroule ses longs doigts chauds autour de sa verge.

« Hm, » fredonne John comme Sherlock le pompe une fois lentement. « C'est nickel. »

Sherlock le regarde et John sourit, enchevêtrant ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock. « C'est bon, » murmure-t-il car c'est vrai et Sherlock gonfle sa poitrine de fierté à l'éloge.

Sans raison, ça enchante John.

« Tu t'en sors parfaitement bien, bébé, » ronronne-t-il, les pupilles verrouillées dans celles de Sherlock, mains toujours enfouies dans ses cheveux. « J'ai attendu si longtemps que tu me touches comme ça. »

Sherlock sourit enfin, ses vas et viens sont plus rapides maintenant. « Vraiment ? » respire-t-il.

John acquiesce. « Mon Dieu, oui. Tu es tellement magnifique, Sherlock. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de poser mes mains sur toi et les tiennes sur moi. »

La bouche de Sherlock s'ouvre légèrement, les yeux brillants. « Je... je le voulais aussi. »

John grogne, brossant ses pouces sur les pommettes de Sherlock. « Ouais ? »

Sherlock opine. « Tu es... tu es très attirant, John. Je veux dire... tu es agréable... à regarder. »

John doit se retenir de rire, ce qui est facile quand Sherlock passe son pouce sur la tête de sa verge.

Le dirty talk* de Sherlock a besoin d'un peu d'entraînement mais c'est quelque chose que John adorera lui apprendre.

« Merci, » sourit-il, mordant sa lèvre alors que Sherlock ajoutait son autre main à son manche. « Mm, c'est ça. » Il jette la tête en arrière et gronde, se précipitant plus fort dans la prise de Sherlock.

Sherlock comprend le signal et pompe plus vite. « John, » expire-t-il. « Tu as l'air... très attrayant comme ça. »

John ricane. « Plus vite, bébé, » murmure-t-il, ramenant sa tête en avant pour regarder dans ces yeux bleus brillants. « Juste un petit peu- oh _oui_. »

Sherlock le frictionne frénétiquement, bouche grande ouverte devant le spectacle. « Vas-tu... tu vas jouir... sur moi ? »

John grogne et torture l'intérieur de sa joue. « Je peux ? Tu vas me laisser faire ? »

Sherlock acquiesce rapidement, branlant John plus fort. « Oui. Mon Dieu, oui s'il te plaît, John. »

John glousse presque mais un crépitement s'attaque à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et il y est presque. « Oui, Sherlock, putain, oui je suis proche... si... proche... »

Sherlock tord son poignet et les hanches de John se jettent en avant, se répandant sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

« Bon sang, Sherlock, » gronde-t-il alors que son orgasme le ravage. Il se rue contre les mains de Sherlock, marmonnant doucement comme ses hanches tremblent et frissonnent avant de s'arrêter. En regardant, il trouve des yeux perplexes le fixant.

« Pas bon ? » chuchote Sherlock avec inquiétude.

John secoue la tête hâtivement. « _Très_ bon. »

Sherlock sourit. « Oh... bien. C'est bien, alors. » Il opine, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose puis jette un coup d'œil à sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que je... »

« Je m'en occupe, » rit John et il saute du lit, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, pour attraper un mouchoir.

Il nettoie Sherlock et tire les couvertures, s'installant dessous « Viens faire un câlin, » sourit-il, tendant un bras et Sherlock se précipite à son tour sous les couvertures, pressant son corps nu et rougi contre celui de John.

Il est chaud et somnolant et parfait.

« Ça va ? »

Sherlock acquiesce contre le pectoral de John. « Mieux que bien. » Il serre un peu John. « Merci. »

John glousse et l'installe plus près. « Merci à _toi._ Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps, enfoiré. »

Sherlock se fige soudain et lève le regard. « Sommes-nous... »

« Ensemble ? » finit John. « Oui. On l'est. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Un sourire lent éclaire le visage de Sherlock. Il opine et se penche, plantant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de John. « C'est ce que je veux. » Il revient se pelotonner contre le flan de John.

John sourit dans l'obscurité. « Très bien, alors. Bonne nuit, amour. »

La réponse qu'il reçoit n'est qu'un ronflement discret.

* * *

*Dirty talk : discours sexuel ayant pour objectif d'exciter le partenaire. Je n'ai pas trouvé comment le traduire en français. Donc à défaut de mieux, je l'ai laissé en anglais. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Chaud bouillant et tout mignon, qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les deux ? Sentez-vous libre de m'envoyer des requêtes, que ce soit ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! Je pense que la prochaine histoire de ce recueil sera un Unilock donc on s'éloignera un peu du lycée... MAIS s'il y a un UA Lycée que vous aimeriez lire, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ! Merci d'avoir lu !__

Prochain OS le mercredi 26 avril.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu ! D'humeur à laisser une review? ;)


	6. Wild Hearts

Bonsoir à tous ! Et bienvenu pour ce sixième OS !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux personnes qui se sont données la peine de laisser une review : Aliice-Klaine, Louisana NoGo, Tristana379, Gargouilles et Misew !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Résumé: Sherlock n'a jamais rien aimé plus que ses chevaux. Mais ça pourrait changer quand nouveau garçon d'écurie commence à travailler pendant l'été dans le ranch de sa famille.

Le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _J'ai reçu cette adorable requête de_ nosetothewind94 _. Voici la demande originale :_

 _« Je ne sais pas si tu t'y connais en tout ce qui est du domaine équestre, mais je meurs d'envie de lire une fic' teen/unilock depuis des années. John est embauché comme garçon d'écurie au manoir Holmes, et il monte un cheval difficile et réticent alors que Sherlock fait du dressage et du saut d'obstacle et se doit d'être parfait pour ses compétitions. Il est jaloux parce qu'il déteste ça et il commence à haïr John mais après, je sais pas, il se fait démonter ou quelque chose du genre et John le drague en l'aidant et Sherlock est perturbé. Ils deviennent amis et des choses se passent. De vilaines choses. Dans la grange. Et autour de la maison. Je veux dire, tu as déjà vu les pantalons que portent les cavaliers ? Hnng... »_

 _Voilà donc le résultat. Continuez de m'envoyez des requêtes ! Profitez bien !_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Bon, celui-là est long... vraiment long. Pensez à prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Cœurs sauvages**

Sherlock glisse dans la brume du matin, respirant l'odeur de la rosée matinale et le calme du soleil tout juste levé, les oiseaux chantant doucement au loin.

C'est de loin son moment préféré de la journée.

Le moment de la journée où il se réveille beaucoup plus tôt que qui que ce soit dans la maison, dormant habituellement à peine, et se coule dehors dans l'air froid de l'aube.

Et va la voir.

Il ne parle à personne d'autre de ce rituel. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'approuveraient pas. C'est plus qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne la connaissent pas comme lui.

Ils ne l'aiment pas comme lui.

Il traîne ses doigts sur le mur de l'écurie, le cœur battant un peu plus fort en s'engageant dans l'angle.

Il était loin d'elle depuis un an.

Une année entière, il était parti, commençant sa carrière universitaire, étudiant pour un diplôme dont il se fiche et n'a pas besoin, passant chaque moment à s'inquiéter sur sa santé, envoyant sans cesse des messages à son entraîneuse en chef, Mme Hudson, pour avoir des nouvelles et des photos qui pourraient lui prouver que oui, elle va bien et oui, on s'occupe bien d'elle.

Il se faufile à l'intérieur de l'écurie et arrête de respirer quand il la voit.

Elle est sublime. Vraiment, la chose la plus éblouissante sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux, sa robe châtain méticuleusement soignée et la crinière qu'elle ne laisse personne d'autre que lui, et Mme Hudson désormais, brosser, cascadant dans son dos.

Sherlock jure que ses yeux s'allument quand elle le voit.

« Salut, ma jolie, » murmure-t-il. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle renifle doucement et passe sa tête par dessus le portillon de la stalle, l'inclinant pour amener son museau vers lui.

Sherlock rit et embrasse son nez. « Tu sais toujours comment obtenir mes faveurs, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tend sa main de l'autre côté de sa tête et caresse les poils doux de son cou.

Elle secoue la tête à son toucher et il sourit. Elle lui a tellement manqué. Le nœud d'anxiété se desserre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il respire son odeur.

Elle piétine plusieurs fois et Sherlock ressent cette curiosité familière ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a.

Elle est trop sauvage pour être montée. L'a toujours été. Elle a été vendue plusieurs fois avant que Sherlock ne la rencontre, personne ne savait quoi faire d'elle. Elle est trop téméraire pour la course, trop hystérique pour la parade.

Et c'est en quelque sorte ce pourquoi Sherlock l'a aimée.

Sherlock est un bon garçon. Sherlock suit les règles. Sherlock prend très au sérieux tout ce qu'il fait. Il ne se détourne pas de son chemin et il ne désobéit pas les ordres.

Elle n'est rien de tout ça. Elle ne suit aucune règle. Elle ne répond à personne. Elle ne prend rien au sérieux. Sherlock peut le voir dans ses yeux.

Il a son propre cheval de concours, Balthazar, un gentil, calme étalon, parfait pour les compétitions et le trot et le saut, et Sherlock l'adore.

Mais il y a quelque chose à propos de celle-ci dont Sherlock ne peut pas s'affranchir. Quelque chose qu'il a ressenti à la minute où il a posé les yeux sur elle. Quelque chose que son père avait été suffisamment gentil pour ne pas remettre en question et accepter de la ramener à la maison quand même, comme une surprise de Noël, quelques années auparavant.

Sherlock n'avait pas le droit de la monter. C'était le contrat. Il ne la monte pas et elle reste. Elle avait démonté plusieurs cavaliers, violemment, brisant et fracassant les os comme du verre.

Son père, toujours protecteur, avait fait faire cette promesse à Sherlock.

Son père aime les promesses.

Sherlock était un enfant particulièrement indécis. Ses hobbies ne duraient que quelques jours au mieux, et rien ne le passionnait bien longtemps.

Quand il avait demandé un poney à l'âge de huit ans, son père avait été rapidement prompt à dire non.

« Les poneys sont une grosse responsabilité, Sherlock, » avait prévenu son père après des mois à subir les supplications de Sherlock.

« Je sais, » avait confirmé Sherlock, bien qu'il ne savait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en ennuyer et arrêter de t'en occuper. »

« Ce ne sera pas comme ça, je te le promets ! _S'il te plaît_ , Papa! »

« _Si_ j'accepte, » avait seriné son père, « tu devras faire quelque chose avec ton poney. Tu devras apprendre à monter, apprendre à l'entraîner. Tu devras lui dédier du temps. Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'hésiterais pas à revendre ton poney. »

« D'accord, » avait répondu, tout excité, Sherlock.

« Promets, Sherlock, » avait dit son père.

« Je promets. »

Deux chevaux et un ranch d'entraînement plus tard, Sherlock avait tenu sa promesse.

Son père n'était pas de ceux qui font brandissent de vaines menaces.

Ce qui lui faisait aussi tenir sa promesse de ne pas la monter, _elle_.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle.

Il se sent un peu coupable maintenant qu'il la voit claquer des sabots. Elle est agitée d'être cloîtrée dans son box tout le temps.

Elle a ses temps de liberté, Sherlock le sait, quand les ouvriers du ranch la laissent gambader dans l'enclos dehors. Mais elle est compliquée à rentrer et Sherlock s'était demandé si ça décourageait l'équipe de passer du temps avec elle.

C'était le genre de question qui gardait Sherlock éveillé la nuit, à la fac.

Sherlock n'est pas autorisé à la sortir par lui-même. Il n'est pas autorisé à la rentrer dans sa stalle sans supervision. Une autre promesse. Une autre règle qu'il se doit de supporter.

Il est évident qu'elle a besoin de plus. Elle veut courir et sauter et bouger et la culpabilité de Sherlock croît. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour elle. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir d'ici. Elle serait malheureuse n'importe où ailleurs. Au moins, ici, elle l'a lui pour prendre soin d'elle.

Sherlock se demande, plus souvent qu'il ne devrait, comment ça serait de la monter. De la seller, de l'emmener dans la clairière et de la laisser courir. Sentir le frisson des battements de sabots de cette magnifique créature sous lui, libre de toute entrave.

Bien sûr, il avait monté son cheval de concours Balthazar plein de fois hors de la propriété. C'est toujours agréable. Ça lui vide la tête. C'est rafraîchissant.

Ce n'est pas dangereux.

Balthazar est apprivoisé. Balthazar est dressé pour suivre les règles. Balthazar n'est pas imprévisible.

Tout ce que Sherlock est dans sa vie.

Mais elle ne sera jamais rien de tout ça.

Et malgré toute son énergie à le réprimer, Sherlock savait qu'il convoitait le chaos.

Convoitait le danger.

Convoitait... la liberté.

« C'est une vraie beauté, » une voix vient de derrière lui et Sherlock jaillit de ses pensées, se retournant. Personne n'est jamais là si tôt.

Un garçon jeune, petit, costaud -probablement un ouvrier du ranch- lui sourit doucement et incline la tête vers le cheval derrière le portique.

« Oui, » répond Sherlock, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Il ne parle pas aux travailleurs saisonniers. Ils ne sont pas là pour faire ami-ami avec la famille Holmes, ils sont là pour travailler.

Sherlock ne fraternise pas avec les gens qui sont de passage.

Même si aucun de ces gens n'ont l'air aussi bien faits que ce garçon blond aux beaux yeux bleus.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » Le garçon s'avance d'un pas, lâchant la botte de paille qu'il a dans les mains, révélant un T-shirt gris et un jean délavé.

Définitivement un ouvrier.

Et pas un des plus soignés. Ses vêtements sont usés et vieux.

Et il y a comme une étincelle dans les yeux.

Indompté, ce garçon. Indiscipliné.

Téméraire.

Sherlock n'est pas téméraire.

Il déteste être attiré par lui.

La même manière qu'il est attiré par elle.

« Dolly, » dit Sherlock doucement, parce qu'il se tient toujours plutôt près de son cheval adoré et parce qu'il est un peu nerveux.

« Hm, » acquiesce le garçon. « Joli nom pour un cheval. »

Sherlock ne répond pas, caressant distraitement le nez de Dolly. Il ne va définitivement pas révéler à ce garçon qu'il n'a pas choisi le nom de Dolly à cause de sa beauté, mais parce que la chanson 'Hard Candy Christmas' de Dolly Parton passait à la radio quand son père l'avait ramenée à la maison.

Ça donne l'impression de s'être passé dans une vie précédente.

« Elle a l'air agitée, » remarque le garçon, regardant Dolly de haut en bas. « C'est une coureuse ? »

Sherlock se moque.

Bien sûr, ce garçon est un idiot.

Il aurait dû le remarquer dès le départ. Il côtoie assez d'idiots à l'université.

« Non, elle n'est pas une _coureuse_ , » répond Sherlock avec condescendance. « C'est une... » Il tapote le nez de Dolly, sentant une pique de tristesse. « Eh bien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Pourquoi tu ne la sors pas ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'y suis pas autorisé. »

« Et tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ? »

D'accord, maintenant le garçon devient ennuyeux.

Sherlock le fusille d'un regard irrité. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une information pertinente pour t'aider à faire ton travail correctement. »

À la surprise de Sherlock, le garçon rit. « Ah, » dit-il, gloussant. « _Tu_ dois être Sherlock. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Comment- » Puis il roule des yeux dans leurs orbites. « Est-ce Lestrade ou Mme Hudson qui t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Plus averti, en fait, » rit toujours le garçon. « Mais je ne te dirai jamais duquel il s'agit. » Il fait un clin d'œil.

Sherlock n'est pas bien sûr du comportement à adopter dans cette situation. Quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose, il choisit à défaut l'impolitesse. « Eh bien, si c'est tout- »

« Je m'appelle John, au fait, » réplique le garçon. « John Watson. »

Sherlock le fixe pendant un long moment. « D'accord, » est sa réponse et le garçon rit encore.

« Eh bah, t'es un petit dur, pas vrai ? Les plus mignons sont toujours les plus tenaces. »

Sherlock ignore le frisson qui le parcourt et le dévisage. « La flatterie ne t'amènera à rien chez les Holmes. »

« Oh crois-moi, je le sais, » confirme John. « J'ai essayé de coucher avec Mme Hudson pour obtenir ce job mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. M. Lestrade a dû venir à ma rescousse. »

Sherlock fronce des sourcils. « Quoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu- » Il se fige comme le visage de John devient rouge d'hilarité. « Oh. Tu plaisantais. »

John renifle et rit plus fort. « Tu es adorable, » dit-il.

Sherlock refuse de ressentir ce qu'il veut ressentir à ces mots et décide qu'il est temps pour lui de mettre fin à cette conversation. « N'oublie pas de nettoyer le fumier de la stalle de Balthazar. » Il lui lance un rictus, triomphant de son coup bas.

John lui sourit juste en retour.

Il putain de _sourit_.

« À vos ordres, capitaine, » se réjouit John.

Sherlock se renfrogne et tourne les talons, ne donnant même pas à Dolly son baiser d'au revoir habituel. Pas moyen de faire _ça_ devant ce John.

« À plus tard, Sherlock, » l'apostrophe John.

Sherlock refoule ce bourdonnement familier de son corps. Le même genre de bourdonnement qu'il a chaque fois qu'il est près de Dolly.

Il ne passera pas une seule minute de plus avec John Watson s'il peut l'empêcher. Trop imprévisible.

Trop dangereux.

Sherlock est sage. Sherlock est chic. Sherlock vit pratiquement dans sa culotte et sa redingote et ses gants blancs et ses bottes d'équitation, perpétuellement prêt pour sa prochaine compétition. Il est un gentleman de part en part et il monte comme tel.

Sherlock est élégant et formel.

Sherlock ne s'intéresse qu'à la technique et la pratique et la perfection.

Et Sherlock _ne fait pas_ dans l'imprévisible.

Ou le dangereux.

* * *

« Dos droit, Sherlock, où est passée ta posture ? Tu l'as laissée à l'université, pas vrai ? »

« Fermez-la, » grogne Sherlock entre deux respirations alors qu'il éperonne Balthazar pour plus de vitesse, le faisant courir jusqu'à l'obstacle suivant.

« Tu t'attends vraiment à gagner cet été en faisant _ça_? »

« Pourquoi ai-je réembauché cet imbécile ? » grommelle Sherlock pour lui-même.

« Il n'obéira pas si tu le mènes de cette façon. »

« Si, il va le faire, » dit Sherlock, et Balthazar trotte vers la poutre en bois. « Allez, » marmonne Sherlock. « C'est le moins haut. Tu peux le faire, vas-y. »

Balthazar fait marche arrière au dernier moment et donne un coup de sabot, cognant l'obstacle qui tombe au sol. Puis saute par-dessus.

Sherlock retient un grognement. Pas la peine de s'énerver sur le cheval quand il sait que c'est sa faute.

« J'te l'avais dit ! »

« Oui, merci, Anderson, » réplique hargneusement Sherlock. « Vos capacités d'observations sont vraiment stupéfiantes. »

Anderson le dévisage et ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quand-

« Pas mal, Sherlock ! »

Aussi bien Anderson que Sherlock se détournent pour trouver John leur sourire des portes de la grange.

« Jeune homme, c'est un entraînement privé ! » crie Anderson, tapant du pied de cette manière enfantine que Sherlock déteste.

John lève les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. « Autant pour moi, » dit-il trop innocemment. « Je voulais juste acclamer le champion. »

Anderson pousse un soupir indigné. « N' _acclame_ pas comme ça. Ça fait peur aux chevaux. »

John lève la tête. « Ai-je effrayé ton cheval, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock essaie de ne pas ronchonner et échoue. John lui sourit.

« Eh bien, non, » accorde Anderson. « mais tout de même. Ne siffle pas et ne crie pas. Applaudis poliment. » Il examine l'ouvrier du ranch dédaigneusement. « Comme au... tennis. » Anderson grimace comme si le goût du mot emplissait sa bouche.

« Désolé, » dit John en feignant le regret. « Je suis plus penché sport de groupe. »

« On fait aussi des doubles au tennis, » assène Sherlock aussi irrité par Anderson qu'Anderson semble l'être par John.

« Des doubles, hein ? » sourit John et il lève un sourcil. « _Voilà_ quelque chose que je peux encourager. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent un peu.

Ce garçon dangereux a des couilles.

John fait un clin d'œil et se retire dans la grange, évidemment satisfait de lui-même.

Sherlock cligne des cils en le regardant partir, n'ayant vraiment aucune idée de comment réagir.

« Sherlock ! » La voix stridente d'Anderson agresse ses oreilles. « Retourne travailler ! »

« Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, en fait, » une calme, douce voix vient de l'autre côté de l'enclos et Sherlock braque Balthazar pour sourire à Mme Hudson. « Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas chez vous, Anderson ? »

Anderson reste bouche bée comme l'idiot qu'il est. « Mais on vient à peine de- »

« T'as entendu la dame, » la voix grave de Lestrade retentit en apparaissant à côté de Mme Hudson. « Zou ! »

Sherlock ricane aux bruits de bouderie d'Anderson et de ses pas lourds alors qu'il s'éloigne.

« Honnêtement Sherlock, Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le gardes, » désapprouve Mme Hudson pendant que Sherlock démonte. « Il est ridicule. »

Sherlock rit. « Vrai. Mais il est censé être au sommet du classement des coachs. Et je ne m'entraîne qu'avec les meilleurs. »

Employer Anderson était plus un jeu de pouvoir qu'autre chose. Sherlock avait appris que son adversaire principal le convoitait, il y a des années, donc Sherlock était allé de l'avant et l'avait embauché juste pour contrarier l'autre.

Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que ce qu'il avait pensé quand il réalisa qu'Anderson était un connard doublé d'un abruti.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock ne saurait pas dire pourquoi il garde Anderson. Sherlock ne se soucie plus de gagner ou de perdre.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ta décision, chéri, » accorde Mme Hudson. « Mais toutes les décisions finales passent par moi. »

Sherlock glousse. « Comme si je ne le savais pas, » répond-il à son entraîneuse en chef et Mme Hudson rayonne.

Il embrasse sa joue.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mec, » Lestrade tape une main sur son épaule. « Comment se passe la fac ? »

« Fastidieux, » réplique Sherlock et Lestrade rit.

« Bien sûr que tu penses ça, » ricane-t-il. « Les choses se passent bien ici. Balthazar se tient tranquille. Et évidemment, cette bonne vieille Dolly est toujours aussi folle. »

Sherlock sourit au concierge de l'écurie. Il aime l'équipe qui est devenue sa famille. Entre sa mère décédée et le déménagement de son frère pour Londres après l'université, il ne restait plus que Sherlock et son père, Mme Hudson et Lestrade avec une pléthore de travailleurs et les malheureuses apparitions occasionnelles d'Anderson qu'ils paient grassement pour l'éloigner du compte en banque des autres cavaliers.

« Ils ont l'air en bonne santé, » acquiesce Sherlock.

« Tu t'en sors bien, » Mme Hudson incline la tête vers l'enclos d'entraînement mais Sherlock ne rate pas le vacillement dans ses yeux. « Un peu rouillé mais ça va revenir. »

Sherlock opine. « J'ai besoin de m'exercer plus pour préparer la compétition. »

Sherlock ne manque pas le regard que Lestrade et Mme Hudson échanges. « Quoi ? »

Lestrade s'éclaircit la gorge. « Écoute, Sherlock... nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il soit prudent que tu participes cet été. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandissent. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Tu es parti, chéri, » minaude Mme Hudson. « Tu ne t'es pas entraîné depuis une année entière. Ce ne serait pas un drame de remballer tes bottes d'équitation, maintenant. Tu t'es déjà bien- »

« Absolument pas, » assène Sherlock, presque paniqué.

Comment pouvaient-ils même lui dire ça ? Ne connaissaient-ils pas les règles ? La promesse qu'il avait faite ?

S'il ne monte plus, s'il arrête les compétitions, son père se débarrassera des chevaux et Sherlock sera brisé. L'écurie serait probablement détruite. Mme Hudson et Lestrade partiraient aussi, sans chevaux dont s'occuper ou cavalier à entraîner.

 _Bien sûr_ , Sherlock veut arrêter les concours. Son cœur n'y est plus. Il voudrait plutôt passer ses jours à prendre soin de ses magnifiques animaux et à chevaucher sous le soleil.

Mais il ne peut pas.

S'il arrête les compétitions, il perd tout.

« Tu peux toujours monter, mon chou, » sourit Mme Hudson. « Nous ne sommes juste pas sûrs- »

« Moi, j'en suis sûr, » dit rageusement Sherlock. Comment _osent_ -ils. « Je suis persuadé que je peux très bien concourir. »

Les deux adultes font un petit pas en arrière. « Très bien, » répond doucement Mme Hudson. « C'est ton choix. »

« Merci, » gronde Sherlock.

« Oh, pendant que j'y pense, » s'exclame-t-elle. « As-tu rencontré le nouveau saisonnier ? »

Sherlock acquiesce, ignorant le frisson qui le traverse à la mention de John. « Malheureusement. Qui est-ce ? »

Mme Hudson glousse. « Quoi, tu ne l'as pas encore déduit ? L'université ne fait pas de bien à tes capacités d'observation, semblerait-il. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractent mais il ne veut pas sourire. « Je sais qu'il est étudiant, » dit-il avec un sourcil arqué. « Je sais qu'il réside dans la dépendance des invités avec le reste des ouvriers. Je sais qu'il fait du sport, le rugby est ma première hypothèse. Je sais qu'il travaille ici car il a besoin d'argent. Je sais qu'il est évident et stupide comme la plupart des gens. »

Mme Hudson rit. « Oh Sherlock, » elle secoue tendrement la tête. « Tu n'as que la moitié des informations. »

Sherlock roule des yeux mais Mme Hudson continue juste de sourire. « Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas plus de temps avec lui ? Je pense que tu l'apprécierais plus que tu ne le crois. »

« C'est un bon gamin, » confirme Lestrade. « Je connais sa famille depuis des années. »

Sherlock n'aime pas l'étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux de son entraîneuse, ni le petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres du concierge du ranch mais ils sont tous les deux partis avant qu'il ne puisse les mentionner.

* * *

« C'est un sacré pantalon, » dit John. Il transporte des selles dans la nouvelle remise et Sherlock raccroche son matériel d'entraînement.

Sherlock renifle. « Ce n'est pas un _pantalon_. C'est une _culotte d'équitation_. » Il examine le jean de John et sourit d'un air suffisant. « Je ne sais même pas comment _ça_ s'appelle, » dit-il, agitant sa main vers la partie inférieure de John.

« Non, je suppose que tu ne sais pas, hein, » rit John. « Snobinard. »

« Hm, » répond Sherlock.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il a déjà essayé son mépris habituel avec ce garçon mais John a l'air, en quelque sorte, de... s'en amuser ?

Sherlock ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire avec ce garçon dans les parages. Il n'est pas habitué à ce que les gens _choisissent_ de lui parler. Il n'est pas vraiment une personne chaleureuse.

Il joue avec ses pieds pendant une minute puis dit, « Bon bah, salut. »

Puis se frappe intérieurement pour son idiotie.

John rit. « Je suppose que c'est la fin de ma journée, » sourit-il. « Je pense que certains des gars ont ramené des bières à la dépendance. » Il penche la tête. « Tu veux venir ? »

Sherlock est bouche bée. On ne l'avait jamais invité. Pour quoi que ce soit.

Il se secoue pour récupérer son répondant quand il voit un rictus se former sur le visage de John et plisse les yeux. « Absolument pas, » dit-il avec indignation. « Je n'ai pas le _temps_ de- »

« T'amuser ? » le coupe John avec un sourire narquois.

Sherlock croise les bras d'un air de défi. « Pas ce que j'allais dire. »

John ricane. « Comme tu veux, » il sourit et se retourne pour partir. « Bonne nuit, Sherlock. »

Sherlock se demande comment ça serait de juste y aller et boire une bière. Sans ressentir le besoin de constamment faire quelque chose. Sans ressentir le poids du monde sur ses épaules tout le temps.

Sherlock ne peut même pas l'imaginer.

C'est physiquement douloureux de ne pas lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

Sherlock se réveille trempé de sueur froide, le corps tremblant alors qu'il cligne des paupières pour retrouver ses esprits.

Son cœur tambourine.

Son sang bat dans ses oreilles.

Sa main est à son aine.

Il s'embrouille dans les draps pour s'asseoir, haletant pour respirer, secouant la tête.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Sherlock presse la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux.

Mauvaise idée.

Il hoquette alors des images du rêve dont il vient d'émerger se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

Des mains sur ses hanches, des lèvres sur sa gorge, des doigts dans ses cheveux... le tout appartenant au nouvel ouvrier qui erre sur sa propriété.

Sherlock saute du lit et se rue dans la douche, ôtant son caleçon souillé et ouvrant le jet d'eau froide.

Ce n'est _pas_ lui.

Ce n'est pas _Sherlock_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Il n'a jamais... il ne fait pas ça.

Il ne perd pas le contrôle comme ça.

Il ne perd pas sa concentration comme ça.

Il ne _ressent_ pas ça.

Il faut que ça s'arrête.

* * *

Sherlock emmène Balthazar au lac avant l'entraînement.

Il a besoin de se vider la tête.

Son cheval s'abreuve alors que Sherlock s'appuie sur lui, respirant son odeur familièrement rassurante, essayant de nettoyer son cerveau embrumé.

Il échoue lamentablement.

* * *

Sherlock détache sa bombe et enlève ses gants, les jetant au sol dans une rafale de frustration.

Il a très mal monté aujourd'hui.

Encore.

Ça faisait deux semaines entières d'entraînements foireux.

Deux semaines de rêves humides absurdes et d'yeux bleus capturant les siens et de cheveux blond scintillants au soleil.

Il n'a pas de concentration. Pas de ligne directrice.

Il est distrait.

Il donne un coup de pied insatisfait dans sa bombe, fourrageant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il doit arrêter de remarquer que John le remarque _lui_. Il doit arrêter de chercher John des yeux dans l'étable.

Il doit arrêter de rêver de John.

Il doit arrêter de se demander comment ça serait s'il jetait sa prudence par la fenêtre et faisait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de téméraire.

Il doit arrêter de se demander et arrêter d'espérer et revenir à ce qu'il connaît. Ce qu'il fait le mieux.

Ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire le mieux.

Il essaye de ne pas chercher le garçon aux cheveux blonds dans la grange mais ses yeux se promènent sans son accord, balayant de l'entrée au tas de paille.

John n'est nul part où il peut le voir.

Sherlock relâche son souffle.

Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

Peut-être qu'il doit retourner dans sa chambre et s'allonger. Se ressaisir.

Se reconcentrer.

Mais pas avant d'avoir vu Dolly.

Parce que se torturer semble être un meilleur plan.

Sherlock marche à l'autre extrémité jusqu'à la stalle de Dolly.

C'est vide.

Une peur irrationnelle parcourt l'échine de Sherlock.

Il sort de l'étable en courant, se préparant à crier pour alerter Mme Hudson ou Lestrade ou qui que ce soit qui pourrait lui dire où est Dolly, quand il voit une silhouette galopant au loin.

Il fait volte-face et aperçoit rapidement son cheval qu'il vient de rentrer.

Balthazar mange.

Ça ne peut être que Dolly galopant dans l'enclos.

Et il y a un cavalier sur son dos.

Sherlock est traversé par une pique de jalousie et de panique en même temps en voyant quelqu'un d'autre monter son cheval.

Celui qu'il est interdit de monter.

Il décolle vers eux, marchant vers la barrière, serrant les poings.

Le visage de John Watson devient net alors qu'il se rapproche et la panique se transforme en rage en voyant les mèches blondes du garçon aux yeux bleus voler au vent grâce à la vitesse de Dolly.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? » Les mains de Sherlock sont dans ses cheveux, tirant anxieusement sur ses boucles, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je lui fais faire un peu d'exercice, » répond nonchalamment John alors que Dolly fait une halte au portail face à Sherlock.

« Descend, » exige Sherlock. « Tu n'es pas- Tu ne peux pas _faire_ ça. »

John sourit d'un air suffisant. « Bien sûr que je peux, » dit-il, tirant sur les rênes, éperonnant les flans de Dolly et elle recommence à trotter.

« Arrête ! » crie Sherlock. « Rends-la moi ! »

« Elle va bien, » rétorque John, manœuvrant Dolly pour la faire ralentir. Il se penche et tapote le coup de l'animal. « Tu vas bien, pas vrai ma jolie ? »

La colère de Sherlock monte en flèche. _Personne_ ne surnomme Dolly comme ça, excepté Sherlock. « Descends ! » ordonne Sherlock. « Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher ! »

« Détends-toi, » objecte John avec désinvolture. « Elle va parfaitement bien. Juste besoin d'un cavalier qui croit en elle. »

« Tu ne la... -quoi ? » Sherlock sursaute à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

John renifle. « Allez Sherlock. N'es-tu pas supposé être brillant ? »

Sherlock le fusille aussi fort qu'il peut. « Tu ne la connais même pas. » _Elle est à moi_ se retient à peine de grogner Sherlock.

« Je pense que je la connais assez bien, en fait. » John ne semble même pas être désarçonné par l'emportement de Sherlock.

Sherlock le déteste.

« Descends, » assène Sherlock d'une voix basse et dangereuse. S'il ne peut pas la monter, alors personne ne le peut. Particulièrement cet idiot de John Watson qui envahit ses pensées et ses rêves et sa foutue _vie_.

John jette un coup d'œil au visage rougi de Sherlock, plisse les yeux et dit, « Elle a besoin de courir, Sherlock. Elle ne peut pas rester dans son boxe jour après jour. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle. »

« Tu ne sais _rien_. Maintenant, _descend_. »

« Tu es tellement dramatique. »

« Et tu n'es que le _palefrenier_ , » crache Sherlock avec tellement de venin que les yeux de John s'élargissent. « _Descends_ de mon cheval. Elle est _à moi_. »

John lève les yeux au ciel. « Sérieux ? T'as cinq ans ? Elle est à toi donc personne d'autre n'est autorisé à jouer avec elle ? »

« Oui ! » crie Sherlock. « Je ne peux pas la monter et personne d'autre non plus ! » Il devrait être embarrassé par son ton enfantin mais il est tellement putain de furieux qu'il n'est pas disposé à s'en préoccuper. « Elle est à moi ! »

John le dévisage pendant un long moment.

Et puis il rit.

Il _rit_.

« T'es qu'un mioche de dix-neuf ans, » glousse John. « À plus. »

Et sans attendre, John braque Dolly et décolle vers la prairie.

Sherlock reste bouche bée en les regardant, convaincu qu'il n'a jamais été aussi aveuglé par la colère de toute sa vie.

* * *

« Virez-le. »

« Non. »

« Virez-le tout de suite, Mme Hudson. »

« Nope. »

« _Mme Hudson_! » crie Sherlock avec indignation.

« Je lui ai donné la permission de monter les chevaux, Sherlock. Il est très doué avec eux et- »

« Il peut monter Balthazar, » désespère Sherlock, les genoux vacillants alors qu'il réfléchit à se jeter au sol et supplier. « Je m'en fiche. Mais pas Dolly. » Sherlock peut déjà voir qu'il s'agit d'une bataille perdue d'avance comme Mme Hudson le considère avec sympathie. « S'il vous plaît, » murmure-t-il. « Pitié. »

« Oh, Sherlock, » désapprouve Mme Hudson. « Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi. » Elle soupire et touche son épaule. « Mais John a raison, elle a besoin d'exercice. Et s'il peut la contrôler, il devrait avoir le droit de la sortir. Personne d'autre n'en est capable. Elle lui fait confiance. »

Sherlock fait brusquement demi-tour, des larmes honteuses remplissant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas juste. Dolly _lui_ fait confiance. Pas à un étranger qui _travaille_ ici. Ce devrait être à lui de la sortir. Ce devrait être lui sur son dos pendant qu'elle galope librement autour de la propriété.

Il se précipite dans le couloir. Il a encore une option. Il va arranger tout ça.

* * *

« Non. »

« Mais- »

« Non, Sherlock. »

« S'il te plaît, je- »

« Nous avons un accord. »

« Mais je pense- »

« Non. Et c'est mon dernier mot. »

Sherlock lance à son père un regard aussi noir qu'humainement possible. « Elle est à moi, » éructe-t-il. « Je devrais être autorisé à la monter. »

« Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas et je ne changerai pas d'avis donc tu devrais t'y faire. »

Sherlock mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour retenir son cri de frustration. « Bien, » cède-t-il. « Mais instaure une règle pour que le _palefrenier_ ne puisse pas la sortir non plus. »

« _Sherlock Holmes_! » Son père claque ses papiers sur son bureau et dévisage son fils. « Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, jeune homme. Ne parle pas d'autrui de cette manière. Je t'ai éduqué mieux que ça. »

Sherlock rougit, un mélange d'embarras et de colère envahissant ses joues.

« Tu sais que Mme Hudson et Lestrade prennent les décisions qui concernent l'écurie. Si tu as un problème avec les personnes qui s'occupent de tes chevaux, règle-le avec eux. » Son père lui jette un regard de déception.

« _Très bien_! » hurle Sherlock et il s'enfuit de la pièce, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi mal.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il entend toquer doucement à sa porte et son père murmure quelque chose en rapport avec le dîner.

Sherlock l'ignore et referme les yeux.

* * *

Il a un plan.

Que les règles aillent se faire foutre. Il ne peut pas laisser passer ça plus longtemps. Il doit protéger ce qui lui appartient.

Il est temps de briser les règles. Il est temps pour lui d'ébouriffer son plumage parfaitement lissé et de marcher sur ce terrain miné et de réussir.

Les enjeux sont grands.

Si son père le découvre, il pourrait perdre Dolly pour toujours.

Mais il doit le faire.

Sherlock n'a jamais brisé de règle de toute sa vie. Il ne fait pas de choses dangereuses. Il fait ce qu'on lui dit et suit un programme et s'assoit droit comme un piquet et est la définition même du gamin classieux.

Il sait ça.

Il est temps de se redéfinir soi-même.

* * *

Sherlock fait les cent pas dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le soleil poigne à travers ses rideaux, et puis il s'en va, se glissant dans le couloir et descendant les escaliers.

C'est sa routine matinale habituelle.

Avec une évolution majeure.

Il traverse la propriété jusqu'à l'étable.

L'air froid du matin est silencieux et Sherlock se demande s'il respire.

Il se force à inhaler et expirer, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

Il doit le faire.

Pour lui.

Pour Dolly.

Il s'engage dans l'angle et tente un sourire tremblant comme Dolly le fixe de sa stalle.

Sherlock acquiesce et chuchote des encouragements en se glissant dans son boxe sans Lestrade pour la première fois. « On va essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent aujourd'hui, ma jolie, » murmure Sherlock alors qu'il installe la selle sur son dos. « Je sais que tu as besoin de courir. » Il frôle sa main sur son flan pour la boucler. Puis il agrippe les rênes et la guide pour sortir de l'étable.

Sherlock peut se sentir trembler. Il n'a jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. N'est jamais allé ouvertement contre la volonté de son père. N'a jamais rien fait de risqué.

Dolly pourrait le démonter. Dolly pourrait gravement le blesser. Dolly pourrait le tuer.

Un frisson d'adrénaline parcourt son corps.

Il crochète ses pieds dans l'étrier et se hisse, euphorisé par le simple fait de faire quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la magnifique jument. Il veut monter librement son destrier sauvage dans la prairie, que la tenue réglementaire et les règles aillent en enfer.

Il porte un T-shirt et un jean pour l'occasion.

Encore un doigt d'honneur à sa carrière de compétiteur.

Il prend une profonde respiration et creuse ses talons dans les flans de Dolly et donne un petit coup sur les rênes.

Et puis Sherlock vole en l'air, la douleur ravageant son dos.

Et puis tout son monde devient noir.

* * *

« Sherlock. »

Il pense qu'il grogne en réponse.

« Réveille-toi, Sherlock. »

Ses paupières papillonnent, la luminosité irritante s'infiltrant entre ses cils. « Mm, » marmonne-t-il. Une main se glisse dans ses cheveux.

« Te revoilà, allez. »

Cette voix devient soudainement très familière et Sherlock lève la main pour se frotter les yeux, clarifiant sa vision.

Il cligne des cils plusieurs fois pour voir le visage de John Watson, le fixant avec inquiétude.

« Salut, » murmure John. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Sherlock essaie de s'asseoir, ses articulations craquant, ses muscles tendus. « Comme si un bus m'avait percuté. »

John glousse doucement. « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est assez ressemblant, vu comment tu t'es tapé la barrière. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Quoi ? »

John secoue la tête. « À quoi tu pensais, Sherlock ? Elle aurait pu te tuer. »

Et soudainement, Sherlock réalise ce qu'il s'est passé.

Dolly avait dû le démonter.

Il bouge ses membres. Rien ne fait vraiment mal. Il a de la chance.

« Tu as peut-être une commotion, » dit John, examinant les mouvements de Sherlock. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais quelque chose de cassé. Tu bouges plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui était inconscient depuis deux minutes. »

Deux minutes ?

Merde.

« Est-ce que mon- »

Personne n'était dehors à part moi, » le rassure rapidement John. « Je t'ai vu te faufiler et sceller Dolly. Ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner ce que tu mijotais. »

Sherlock fixe ce garçon étrangement gentil pendant un long moment. « Donc- qu'est-ce... Je veux dire comment- »

« Ta première erreur fut la profonde respiration, » l'instruit John. « Dolly savait que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance pour ne pas te blesser. Elle est intelligente, celle-là. Elle sait quand son cavalier ne croit pas en elle. »

« Je crois en elle, » Sherlock essaie de sonner indigné mais il est toujours un peu faible.

« C'est faux, » dit John. « Tu crois qu' _elle te_ fera confiance. Et c'est le cas. Mais elle ne te laissera pas la monter avant d'être sure que la confiance est réciproque. »

Sherlock ne sait pas comment répondre. Il soutient juste son regard, la confusion et la colère et une forme de respect se battant à l'intérieur de lui.

John branle du chef. « Quoi qu'il en soit, J'ai vu Dolly te faire voler et j'ai couru pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne te piétine. »

La panique parcourt Sherlock. « Elle va bien ? »

John acquiesce. « Elle s'est débattue mais est retournée dans sa stalle. »

Sherlock se relaxe immédiatement et opine.

Puis une autre idée terrifiante s'impose à son esprit. Il plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus. « Tu vas... tu vas le dire à mon père ? »

John sourit. « Seulement si tu as besoin de soins médicaux, » glousse-t-il. « Mais je pense que tu t'en sortiras indemne. Tu es assez vif et cohérent pour t'inquiéter de tes problèmes éventuels, comme un gentil petit garçon. »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. « Merci pour votre diagnostic, _docteur._ » Il crache le mot avec autant de mépris que possible.

John renifle. « Pas de quoi. Même si, techniquement, j'étudie encore pour mon diplôme. Mais je suppose qu'être à un an de l'obtention me donne un peu de crédit, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Tu... tu vas vraiment devenir médecin ? »

John rit puis acquiesce. « Ouaip. »

Ce garçon devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Ce garçon désordonné, à l'esprit mal tourné, sexy comme l'enfer et _dangereux_ est presque docteur.

Sherlock ne sait pas comment répondre.

« Tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens de faire monter l'adrénaline, » ricane John. « Des moyens qui ne te tueraient pas. »

Bâtard arrogant.

Ça ne devrait pas exciter Sherlock comme ça.

Il devrait détester John.

Dieu sait qu'il a essayé.

« Ça alors, merci pour l'astuce, » Sherlock roule des yeux dans leurs orbites, vacillant pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

John attrape son bras. « Woah, fais gaffe, » dit-il.

Sherlock se tortille pour se défaire de la prise, le regardant furieusement. « Je vais _bien_ , » mord-il. « Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un _palefrenier_ s'occupe de moi. »

John adopte son comportement habituelle face à l'impolitesse de Sherlock. Il rit. « Ouais, ok, » glousse-t-il. « Mes excuses, votre altesse. »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige chez lui d'une démarche raide.

« Tu vas te décoincer, un jour ? » l'apostrophe John.

« Peu probable, » lui répond Sherlock sans se retourner.

Il peut entendre John ricaner en retour.

* * *

Sherlock retourne à l'écurie le matin suivant, se faufilant dans le box de Dolly.

« Je suis tellement désolé, ma jolie, » murmure-t-il, frottant son visage contre sa crinière. « C'était très stupide de ma part. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Dolly cligne des cils et souffle et Sherlock ne s'est jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie.

« Je ne te ferai plus jamais ça, » chuchote-t-il. « Je te le promets. »

« Je pense qu'elle te pardonne, » une voix vient de derrière le portillon en bois et Sherlock se fige, horrifié.

Silencieusement, il presse ses lèvres contre le pelage de son cheval adoré, se glisse hors de la stalle et marche vers sa maison, refusant de regarder le garçon souriant appuyé contre le mur.

* * *

Sherlock vient juste d'enfiler son équipement d'équitation et se dirige vers la porte pour son entraînement de l'après-midi quand son père fait une entrée fracassante par la porte arrière, couvert des pieds à la tête de transpiration. Il inspire et expire et halète pour avaler un maximum d'air.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demande Sherlock, un peu sidéré de voir son père, habituellement calme et paisible, si défait.

M. Holmes appuie ses mains sur ses genoux en se penchant, il tousse deux fois avant de finalement répondre. Il lance un pouce par-dessus son épaule. « Dolly, » respire-t-il bruyamment.

Le sang de Sherlock se glace. « Quoi, Dolly ? » demande-t-il.

Son père secoue la tête et Sherlock ne bouge pas d'un millimètre avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

Holmes essuie son front. « Elle... elle est sortie, » dit-il et Sherlock a les yeux grands ouverts, un million de question se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Elle va bien, » son père agite sa main à la réaction choquée du plus jeune de ses fils. « Elle va bien. »

Sherlock laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement, amenant sa main à sa poitrine. « Oh, » murmure-t-il, essayant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La respiration de son père se régularise enfin. « Un des ouvriers a laissé le portique de sa stalle ouvert. Elle a presque tué Anderson quand elle a soudainement déboulé et cabré. »

Sherlock retient un haussement d'épaules. Perdre Anderson n'aurait pas été une catastrophe. Tant que ce n'était pas son père. Ou Mme Hudson. Ou J-

Nan.

Sherlock interrompt son train de pensée avant qu'il n'échappe totalement à son contrôle.

« On vient de passer vingt minutes à tenter de la maîtriser, » dit M. Holmes. « La plupart des hommes étaient en pause donc Anderson et moi l'avons pourchassée. Bon sang, je n'avais pas couru comme ça depuis des années. »

« Comment l'avez-vous faite rentrer ? »

Son père boîte vers la cuisine. « En fait, » son père souffle un rire, « c'est John qui l'a finalement attrapée. »

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il est trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« À la minute où elle l'a vu, elle a arrêté de courir et a trotté jusqu'à lui, » continue son père. « C'était... bizarre pour dire la vérité. Je veux dire, Anderson travaille avec elle depuis un certain temps. Elle le connaît probablement mieux. »

« Eh bien, la plupart des gens fuirait Anderson s'ils savaient ce qui est bon pour eux, » marmonne Sherlock.

Son père glousse en se servant un verre d'eau. « Vrai. » Il prend une gorgée puis fronce les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas qui aurait pu laisser la porte de Dolly ouverte. La plupart des travailleurs sont terrifiés par elle. Ils s'assurent toujours de bien verrouiller derrière eux. »

Sherlock opine, également curieux.

Puis, il aune illumination.

 _Il_ est allé au box de Dolly ce matin.

 _Il_ est parti comme une furie après la remarque sarcastique de John.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Son père le remarque. « Sherlock ? »

Pris de panique, Sherlock reste silencieux. Si son père découvre qu'il était entré dans la stalle de Dolly... S'il découvre ce que Sherlock a fait ce matin-

« Eh bien, on dirait que ce petit John a laissé le portillon déverrouillé, » la voix nasillarde d'Anderson vient du couloir. « Je viens d'interroger tous les ouvriers et c'est John qui passe le plus de temps avec elle. »

« Vraiment ? » dit M. Holmes. « Greg m'a dit que John était toujours prudent quand il la sortait. »

« C'était lui, » déclare Anderson avec un acquiescement. « Il a avoué. Il a dit qu'il avait probablement oublié. »

Sherlock entend difficilement la réponse de son père 'Qu'êtes-vous, maintenant, un détective ?' avant de décoller vers l'étable, la vision brouillée par sa colère pure.

* * *

« C'est quoi, ton problème ?! » exige de savoir Sherlock, entrant dans la grange, trouvant John exactement là où il savait qu'il serait.

John se détourne du tas de bottes de paille, front plissé. « Pardon ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock sont des revolvers. « Pourquoi m'as-tu couvert ? Quelles sont tes motivations ? »

John le fixe en retour. « Mes motivations ? »

« Oui ! » hurle Sherlock. « Je ne comprends pas ! »

Parce qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas. Il ne comprend pas que John puisse le taquiner, sortir _son_ cheval, puis retourner sa veste et le protéger. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi John hante ses rêves et sourit quand ils croisent leurs regards et pourquoi il putain de _rit_ quand Sherlock est volontairement méchant. Il ne _comprend pas,_ merde.

John fait un léger pas vers lui. « Sherlock, » dit-il doucement. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Toi ! » s'époumone Sherlock, pointant un doigt vers lui. « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?! »

« Sherlock- »

« Non ! » l'interrompt Sherlock en secouant la tête frénétiquement. « Non. Pas de 'Sherlock'. Il se passe quelque chose. Tu... tu fais quelque chose. »

« Sherlock- »

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? »

« Sherlock- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Sherlock- »

« Arrête de dire mon nom ! »

« Alors ferme la et laisse-moi parler ! » crie John à son tour en s'approchant encore de lui. « Je ne fais rien ! Je n'ai aucune motivation, je ne manigance rien, je travaille juste ici ! »

« Oh pitié ! » hurle Sherlock. « C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais- »

« Ce n'est pas une connerie ! » le cri de John est perçant et indigné.

« Bien sûr que si ! Rien de ce que tu fais n'a de sens ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu- »

« D'abord tu flirtes avec moi. Ensuite tu montes mon cheval. Et maintenant tu me couvres ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu t'amuses à mes dépends ? Tu sais ce qui m'est précieux donc tu essaies intentionnellement de me blesser ? »

Le visage colérique de John disparaît soudainement, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock rejoue ce qu'il vient de dire dans sa tête puis se statufie. « Rien, » murmure-t-il, yeux écarquillés. « Peu importe. » Il se retourne vivement et tente de partir mais une main forte attrape son coude.

« Arrête, » demande Sherlock, mais la prise ne se relâche pas. « John- »

La main le tire fort et Sherlock tournoie en arrière, tombant tête la première sur le corps musclé de John.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, John place une main derrière la tête de Sherlock et l'autre s'accroche à la chemise de Sherlock.

Il respire à peine quand John le tire à lui.

Pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'écrasent maladroitement contre celles de John et il refusera d'admettre qu'il s'écroule, mais John le maintient toujours en place, assurant effectivement le contact de leurs bouches.

John les fait tourbillonner et presse le dos de Sherlock contre le mur de la grange, appuyant encore plus fort ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Sherlock halète pour respirer et John saisit l'opportunité fortuite, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock.

Sherlock fond immédiatement.

La bouche de John est chaude et sa langue est forte et ses lèvres sont douces et Sherlock réalise que ses doigts sont cramponnés au t-shirt de John. « John, » pantelle-t-il.

« Je ne voudrais _jamais_ te blesser, » gronde John, mordant la lèvre de Sherlock. « Jamais. »

Quelque chose pulse dans l'épine dorsale de Sherlock. « John, » dit-il encore d'une voix râpeuse.

« _Enfin_ , putain, » respire John, frottant sa langue contre celle de Sherlock. « Dieu, j'ai voulu faire ça tout ce foutu été. »

« V-Vraiment ? » dit Sherlock, essoufflé alors que John suce des baisers de sa mâchoire à son cou.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » grogne John. « T'es un sacré allumeur, Sherlock Holmes. Un innocent petit _allumeur_. »

Sherlock gémit. « Je n'ai pas- _Oh_ , » ses mots se transforment en geignements alors que John lèche un point sensible. Ses yeux roulent derrière sa tête comme John travaille sa gorge, suçant et mordant.

« Tu veux un peu d'adrénaline, pas vrai Sherlock ? » gronde John contre sa peau. « Tu t'ennuies de ta petite vie parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock acquiesce sans y penser.

« Bien, » John se recule soudainement, enlevant ses mains et ses lèvres du corps de Sherlock et fait marche arrière.

Les paupières de Sherlock se déchirent pour le fixer, un petit gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres à la perte de contact. « J-John ? »

« C'est de ça dont tout s'agissait, » dit fièrement John. « Je voulais être sûr. »

« Sûr de quoi ? »

John sourit d'un air suffisant. « Sûr que tu puisses supporter tout ça. »

Sherlock n'est pas certain de comprendre, mais la façon dont sa peau éclot en chair de poule lui apprend que son corps comprend parfaitement.

« Je dois retourner travailler, » dit le blond, souriant largement au regard choqué de Sherlock. Il rit et commence à partir.

« Qu-Quoi ? » bredouille Sherlock, sa tête tourne.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, » s'exclame John à la porte. « Ce n'est pas fini. »

Sherlock cligne des yeux. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Ce frisson familier.

Ce frisson d'adrénaline.

« Qu'est-ce que- » Sherlock se racle la gorge quand les mots ne sortent que comme des chuchotements. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Le rictus sauvage de John suffit à répondre à la question mais ses paroles provoquent des réactions en Sherlock qu'il ne savait même pas possibles.

« De vilaines choses, » ronronne John. « Je vais te faire de très vilaines choses, Sherlock. »

Sherlock aspire bruyamment en réponse et John disparaît en tournant au coin.

* * *

Son corps n'a pas arrêté de trembler.

Il vibre depuis sa rencontre avec John dans l'étable.

Il entend difficilement Anderson lui crier dessus pendant l'entraînement. Il remarque à peine que Mme Hudson réprimande Anderson pour avoir crié.

Il rate le sourire de condescendance de Lestrade.

Il rate la joie émanant de Mme Hudson.

Ses lèvres son toujours brûlantes.

Il rôde distraitement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il est étourdi.

 _De vilaines choses._

Il étouffe un gémissement en rejouant les mots dans sa tête.

 _Je vais te faire de très vilaines choses, Sherlock._

L'anticipation le tue à petit feu.

Il s'allonge sur son lit, reniant le picotement dans ses nerfs.

Il a l'impression d'être en feu.

Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant.

Bien sûr, il avait eu des orgasmes. Il s'était masturbé quelques fois.

Mais il n'avait jamais été excité comme ça.

Il n'avait jamais été inextricablement attiré par quelqu'un comme ça.

Il veut juste le toucher à nouveau. Toucher John. Toucher sa peau bronzée, sentir son corps chaud, goûter ses lèvres.

Sherlock geint doucement.

Ses mains se baladent mais il les arrête.

Il veut garder ce sentiment.

Il veut le faire durer.

Il veut savoir ce que ça fera quand John le lui enlèvera.

Sherlock s'endort avec des images de yeux bleus brillants et de muscles épais et volumineux.

* * *

Sherlock se réveille brusquement.

Il fait sombre dans ça chambre. Il doit être tard dans la nuit.

I n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'a réveillé.

Un bruit aigu vient de la fenêtre et Sherlock sursaute, le cœur dans la gorge.

Lentement, il rampe hors de son lit et s'avance vers la fenêtre alors qu'un autre bruit retentit.

Sherlock l'ouvre pour trouver John Watson lui souriant, de petits cailloux dans la main.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent.

John incline la tête. « Viens, » chuchote-t-il.

« Où ? »

« Tu verras. »

Sherlock ne pose pas plus de questions.

Il n'en a pas envie.

Il enfile un sweat par-dessus son t-shirt et son bas de pyjama et se faufile hors de la maison, pieds nus.

John est à ses côtés avant même qu'il ait fermé la porte.

« Salut, » murmure-t-il fougueusement à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock gémit.

John prend sa main et sourit. « Allez, viens. »

Sherlock serre plus fort la main de John. Il est terrifié.

C'est exaltant.

« Comment tu te sens, alors ?

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Comment je me sens quoi ? »

« De briser les règles. »

Sherlock pouffe. « J'ai déjà brisé des règles avant. »

« Oh vraiment ? » demande sceptiquement John.

« Oui, » répond Sherlock avec méfiance.

« Quand ? » Sherlock fait silence, essayant de réfléchir.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit John d'un air suffisant.

Sherlock s'arrête et lâche la main de John. « C'est tout ce que ça va être ? » sa voix est un peu plus tranchante que prévu.

John s'arrête aussi. « Quoi ? »

« Tu vas juste te moquer de moi tout le temps? » Sherlock croise les bras. « Oui, je suis un bon petit garçon. Oui, je suis les règles car ça préserve les choses importantes de ma vie. Tu vas te contenter de me taquiner chaque fois qu'on passera du temps ensemble ? »

John se tait pendant un moment.

Puis il fait un pas vers Sherlock et récupère sa main. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne voulais pas me moquer. » Il amène la main de Sherlock à ses lèvres et dépose un baiser sur ses doigts. « Mais je peux voir en toi, Sherlock, » expire-t-il. « Je peux voir que tu n'es pas heureux. Je peux voir que tu veux plus que tout ça. Tu t'ennuies à en mourir et tu veux plus. Tu veux du danger. Tu veux du frisson. »

Sherlock ne peut pas respirer.

« Laisse-moi te donner tout ça, Sherlock, » murmure John, aspirant un des doigts de Sherlock dans sa bouche. « Laisse-moi te donner le frisson. »

Sherlock acquiesce en voyant les lèvres de John sucer son doigt.

« Quand as-tu nagé pour la dernière fois. »

Sherlock déglutit. « Il y a longtemps. »

John rit. « Bien. »

« On va au lac ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i préserver dans ta vie ? »

« Quoi ? »

John reprend sa marche, laçant ses doigts avec ceux de Sherlock et le tirant avec lui. « Tu as dit que suivre les règles te permettaient de préserver les choses importantes de ta vie. Quelles choses ? »

Sherlock se racle la gorge. Ce n''est pas un gros secret mais il se sent quand même étrangement vulnérable. « Mes chevaux. »

« Mm, » fredonne John. « J'avais deviné. »

Ils avancent en silence pendant un moment.

« Tu es doué avec eux, » dit doucement John.

Sherlock renifle. « Apparemment, tu sais mieux t'y prendre. »

John presse sa main. « Seulement avec Dolly, Sherlock. Et tu vas y arriver. Ça prendra du temps. »

Sherlock secoue tristement la tête. « Non, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas... Mon père m'a dit qu'il la vendrait si je la montais. »

John souffle. « C'est terrible. »

« Il s'inquiète juste qu'elle puisse me blesser, » Sherlock ressent le besoin de défendre son père. M. Holmes n'est pas un mauvais parent. Il est juste surprotecteur.

« Eh bien, c'est une inquiétude fondée, » John rit un peu. « Mais je sais pas. Je pense que ça pourrait changer si tu persévérais. »

Sherlock opine. Il est tout à fait d'accord mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

« On trouvera un moyen, » promet John avec confiance.

Sherlock hausse les épaules. Il veut croire John. Mais il sait mieux que lui.

Le lac scintille sous la pleine lune alors qu'ils approchent.

« Nous allons nager en pyjama ? » interroge curieusement Sherlock.

John enlève son haut.

Sherlock s'étouffe en respirant.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, » dit John en ouvrant la braguette de son jean.

Sherlock le fixe. Il devrait se rendre compte qu'il le fixe mais son cerveau semble être éteint.

Le jean de John tombe de ses cuisse, en tas à ses chevilles.

Son boxer rouge est la chose la plus sexy que Sherlock ait jamais vue.

John lui lance un sourire impertinent et se tourne vers le lac.

Sherlock ne peut pas bouger.

Juste avant que John n'entre dans l'eau, il crochète ses pouces à l'élastique de son boxer.

Et l'abaisse.

Il se dégage du bout de tissu, le jette par dessus son épaule, et se glisse dans l'eau.

Deux choses passent par la tête de Sherlock.

La première est que John Watson, sur qui il fait des rêves coquins, est actuellement nu, dans l'eau, en face de lui.

La seconde est que John Watson a un corps incroyable. Des fesses incroyables, plus particulièrement.

« Viens ! » l'apostrophe John. « L'eau est bonne ! »

Sherlock regarde John plonger et revenir à la surface, les cheveux dégoulinant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sherlock se mord la lèvre.

Sherlock _veut_ John.

John plonge encore et Sherlock se déshabille rapidement et efficacement, se précipitant dans l'eau avant que John ne refasse surface.

Il n'a pas encore assez confiance pour se déshabiller pendant que John l'observe.

La tête de John émerge, éclaboussant et fermant fort les paupières. Sherlock garde ses distances pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

Sherlock rit. « Oui, » dit-il, pataugeant plus loin dans l'eau pour s'immerger totalement.

John ouvre les yeux et sourit. « Vilain, » susurre-t-il avec un clin d'œil, louchant sur la pile des vêtements de Sherlock sur la berge.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractent. « C'est toi qui a commencé. »

« Vrai, » glousse John, brassant jusqu'à lui. « Vais-je devoir faire le premier pas aussi ? »

« Te déshabiller n'était pas ton premier pas ? » demande Sherlock, inclinant la tête, et John s'esclaffe.

« Même pas, » dit-il et il enroule son bras autour du cou de Sherlock.

Sherlock penche la tête, anticipant le baiser qu'il pense voir arriver quand John file soudainement comme une flèche derrière lui.

Et le pousse sous l'eau.

Sherlock s'agite dans tous les sens, toussant et crachant en reprenant de l'air. « John ! » crie-t-il d'indignation, essuyant ses yeux et secouant ses cheveux mouillés.

John, bien sûr, ricane follement. « Désolé, » hoquette-t-il sans sincérité, « mais tu es adorable quand tu es déstabilisé. »

« Hmph, » répond Sherlock, cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle et à se débarrasser de l'eau qui trouble sa vision. « Je te le ferai payer, tu sais. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer, » murmure narquoisement John et Sherlock ouvre les paupières pour constater que John s'est drastiquement rapproché.

Il perd à nouveau sa respiration alors que John l'assaille, le tirant par les hanches et écrasant leurs bouches ensembles.

C'est obscène.

Plus obscène encore que le baiser dans la grange.

La bouche de Sherlock est grande ouverte et John prend tout, suçant sa langue et léchant ses dents. Sherlock gémit et agrippe les épaules de John, s'accrochant et le gardant prêt pendant que John pille sa bouche.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà fait jouir, Sherlock ? » soupire John, les mains fermement ancrées dans les hanches de Sherlock.

Sherlock secoue la tête.

John laisse échapper un bruit bestial et le soulève, se glissant entre ses jambes.

« Laisse-moi être le premier, » chuchote John alors que Sherlock enroule ses jambes autour du dos de John, crochetant ses chevilles.

Sherlock acquiesce.

Leurs sexes se touchent et Sherlock crie, un tremblement agréable se répandant sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps, atteignant chaque nerf, les enflammant.

« Mm, tu aimes ça ? » grogne John, écrasant son bassin contre celui de Sherlock.

« Oh _Dieu_ , » expire Sherlock, les doigts courant dans les cheveux à l'arrière du cou de John et tirant. « J-John. »

John rue des hanches et Sherlock se cramponne à lui. « Tu y es, bébé, c'est ça. »

Chaque fibre de l'être de Sherlock picote. « John, » est le seul mot dont il se souvient. Il se frotte lui-même plus fort contre la verge également dure de John. _Bon sang_ , c'est incroyable.

« Tu deviens un méchant garçon, Sherlock, » fredonne John. « Un _très_ méchant garçon. Briser les règles pour pouvoir venir dehors avec moi la nuit. Pouvoir _venir_ pour moi. Si vilain. Si si vilain. »

Sherlock geint. Pourquoi ces mots étaient-ils tellement _chauds_? John rend Sherlock _sauvage_. Il tortille ses hanches désespéramment.

« Merde, j'veux te voir jouir, Sherlock, » soupire sombrement John à son oreille. « Putian, viens pour moi. »

« John, je- p-putain, » Sherlock peut à peine respirer. Il s'accroche si fort à John, lançant maladroitement son bassin contre celui de John, voulant -non- ayant _besoin_ de plus de friction. Le frottement de leurs membres dans l'eau est indescriptible et Sherlock perd le contrôle.

« Viens, Sherlock, » John murmure, à bout de souffle. « Méchant garçon, je sais que tu le veux. Jouis pour moi. Fais-le, Sherlock. »

Sherlock mord dans l'épaule de John alors que ses hanches tressautent. Il vient fort, sifflant un gémissement contre la peau de John, frissonnant dans sa jouissance. Il peut vaguement entendre John psalmodier des mots doux mais il n'écoute pas.

Même s'il n'a jamais été ivre, Sherlock peut deviner à cet instant précis ce qu'on ressent. Il est étourdi de bien être, son corps se contractant toujours.

« Comment c'était ? » demande John, embrassant sa nuque.

Sherlock opine sans parler et John rit. « C'est bon, hein ? »

Sherlock blottit son visage contre la clavicule de John.

Il pourrait rester là pour toujours.

« Tu es vraiment sublime quand tu jouis, Sherlock, » dit John, frottant des cercles dans son dos.

Sherlock vibre en réponse. Il se décale pour se lover encore plus serré autour de John quand quelque chose de dur se presse contre son ventre.

Il se fige.

John renifle. « Tout va bien, » glousse-t-il. « T'en as une aussi, tu sais. »

Sherlock se recule immédiatement, décrochant ses jambes. « Réciprocité, » marmonne-t-il. « Bien sûr. Je suis désolé John, je ne- »

« Hé, woah, » l'interrompt John, tirant Sherlock de retour à lui. « Tout va bien. Ça me va, ok ? Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. »

Sherlock cherche une trace de mensonge sur le visage de John mais il ne fait que lui rendre son regard avec sincérité. « Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il en est de- »

« Je peux m'en occuper plus tard, amour, » sourit John. « Je voulais vraiment juste te satisfaire, ce soir. »

Dieu, les mots qui sortent de la bouche de John... _font_ des choses à Sherlock.

Il voulait toucher John et sa bouche obscène et son fessier si fabuleux.

« Mais j'aimerais... » murmure Sherlock. « Je n'ai jamais- mais je pense- Je veux dire, je sais que je- »

John rit et pose une main sur la pommette de Sherlock. « Tu peux si tu le veux, chéri, » dit-il, regardant Sherlock avec adoration. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

Sherlock acquiesce. Lentement, il glisse ses paumes sur l'estomac de John.

Ses doigts frôlent la tête du sexe de John et John inspire brusquement.

Ça encourage Sherlock. Il moule ses doigts sur la hampe, observant pour constater le moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de John. Il ne veut pas le blesser. Il veut faire l'exact contraire.

« Mm, » marmonne John, les yeux fermés.

Le ventre de Sherlock fait un looping extatique.

Il commence à tirer comme il a l'habitude de se le faire, des vas et viens lents sur toute la longueur.

Il examine John de très près, frissonnant quand la respiration de John bégaie ou qu'un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

John donne un coup de hanche et Sherlock accélère, l'anticipation grondant dans son ventre alors que John prend une inspiration sifflante.

« Oh... oh, » bredouille John, serrant les biceps de Sherlock.

Un long ronronnement quitte les lèvres de John et son corps se tend. Sherlock continue de le masturber, fasciné par les réactions de John alors que son orgasme le ravage.

Puis John jette ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock et l'enlace fort.

Sherlock sourit et s'accroche au dos de John. « Bon ? »

« Parfait, » murmure John, pressant des baisers sur la gorge et la joue de Sherlock.

Sherlock est tellement fier.

Il se blottit contre John, essayant de ne pas trembler dans l'eau.

Il ne veut jamais lâcher sa prise sur ce dangereux mais en même temps doux, merveilleux garçon.

* * *

Sherlock a officiellement déménagé au Pays des Merveilles.

Sherlock ne vit plus dans le monde réel.

Il est sur un petit nuage durant l'entraînement, caressant tendrement Balthazar, soupirant de contentement alors qu'ils trottent dans l'enclos.

Il peut voir la face rouge d'Anderson. Il peut voir sa bouche bouger furieusement et ses postillons voler et ses bras s'agiter. Mais même si on donnait à Sherlock un million de livres pour répéter ce qu'Anderson venait de dire, il échouerait misérablement.

Il décide que ce serait plus sympathique de se diriger vers la clairière et de galoper librement toute la journée. Pas d'entraînement. Pas de responsabilité.

Il braque Balthazar, croisant les yeux de Mme Hudson qui observait depuis la barrière.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Il sourit en retour. Elle cligne d'un œil et incline la tête vers le portail ouvert de l'enclos.

Elle sait toujours.

Il glousse et éperonne l'animal.

Mais c'était avant de le voir.

Ce garçon.

Ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui étincelaient sous la pleine lune quelques heures plus tôt à peine.

Ce garçon dont la peau est rude et douce à la fois. Ce garçon dont la bouche goûte le miel même quand des mots dégoûtant en sortent. Ce garçon auquel Sherlock ne peut pas arrêter de penser assez longtemps pour fonctionner correctement.

Ce garçon.

Qui... le fusille du regard ?

L'estomac de Sherlock se plombe. L'euphorie de Sherlock se dissipe en un battement de cœur et le boucan du monde lui parvient subitement.

« … si tu gagnes, même si je ne pense pas que _ce_ soit dans tes capacités vu comment tu n'es pas foutu d' _écouter_ \- »

« C'en est assez, Anderson ! » aboie Mme Hudson. « Il a juste besoin d'une pause. Lui crier dessus n'arrangera pas les choses. »

« Il n'écoute même pas ! » crie Anderson. « On dirait qu'il n'est même pas là ! »

Sherlock perd le fil de la conversation alors qu'il démonte Balthazar et donne distraitement les rênes à Mme Hudson. « Vous voulez bien le rentrer pour moi ? » marmonne-t-il sans vraiment écouter la réponse et se dirige vers la grange, à côté de l'écurie, où John a disparu.

Il enlève ses gants et décroche sa bombe, paniquant en cherchant. « John ? » appelle-t-il quand il se rapproche.

Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pendant les six dernières heures après qu'ils se soient quittés ?

Il ouvre la porte de la grange et regarde attentivement à l'intérieur. « John ? »

La grande main calleuse de John s'enroule autour de son poignet et l'attire dans l'obscurité.

« John ! » glapit Sherlock quand les portes se referment derrière lui et une faible lumière l'éclaire de quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. « John, qu'est-ce que tu- »

Les doigts de John atteignent la ceinture de Sherlock. « Putain de culotte, » murmure John alors qu'il la déboucle et la tire. « _Une culotte d'équitation_. Sérieux, Sherlock ? »

« John- » s'essouffle Sherlock. Il ne comprend pas totalement mais il s'en fiche un peu car c'est sacrément _excitant_.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me rendre fou ? » ronronne John. « J'essaie de rester lucide mais... merde, tu me rends pas la tâche facile. » Il descend le boxer de Sherlock. La verge aisément stimulée de Sherlock rencontre l'air libre. « Mon Dieu, je veux te sucer, » dit John, prenant la hampe de Sherlock en main.

« Uh ! John- » Sherlock jette sa tête en arrière à cause du toucher soudain.

« Je peux ? »

« Oh- oui. Oui, s'il te plaît, John, s'il te plaît... » babille Sherlock. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il y a des gens, pas loin. Des ouvriers. Mme Hudson. Anderson. N'importe qui pourrait entrer, là, tout de suite.

Sherlock est choqué par l'effet que ça lui fait. Se faire attraper. Se faire attraper avec sa queue dans la bouche de John. Il gronde à la pensée.

Il entend un bruissement.

Puis la main de John se déplace et son sexe est immergé dans une chaleur étroite et humide.

La vision de Sherlock n'est envahie que de blanc. Un cri guttural déchire sa gorge alors que la bouche de John remonte sur sa longueur. La langue puissante de John tourne autour de la tête de sa verge et il reprend tout de Sherlock à nouveau.

John déglutit.

Les mains de Sherlock sont perdues dans les cheveux de John et il sanglote presque.

« John ! Oh... oh John, John - _Dieu_ \- John je- » Il essaie de prévenir John. Le prévenir qu'il est sur le putain de point d'exploser et il ne peut pas le contrôler et il est transcendé.

Il tire sans conviction sur le cuir chevelu de John, pas certain que ce soit d'accord pour qu'il jouisse.

John ne bouge pas.

Il continue simplement ses longues, chaudes lampées, léchant et suçant et déglutissant et Sherlock mord dans son poing quand il crie son orgasme.

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait jouir avant la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui il a eu deux orgasmes en l'espace de six heures.

Sherlock est ivre de ce sentiment.

À cause de John.

Ses jambes tremblent alors qu'il essaie de stabiliser sa respiration pantelante.

Les mains de John sont dans ses cheveux et il se calme.

« Oh Dieu, Sherlock, » chuchote John. « Je suis désolé, tu vas bien ? C'était trop ? Est-ce que j'ai- »

Sherlock secoue la tête et recouvre la bouche de John avec sa main.

« La ferme, » inspire-t-il. Il ne veut pas que les dernières lueurs de son plaisir s'envolent déjà. Il acquiesce. « C'était... fantastique. »

John souffle un rire derrière sa main et Sherlock la laisse tomber sur son épaule. John sourit.

Il gonfle le torse comme un coq.

Mon Dieu, il est tellement magnifique.

Sherlock se penche et l'embrasse.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le toucher.

John sourit contre ses lèvres. « Ce n'était pas trop brute ? »

Sherlock pousse sa langue dans la bouche de John, décidant qu'il doit montrer à John combien ç'avait été plaisant.

Il se goûte lui-même.

Il grogne et se cramponne au t-shirt de John.

Il ne savait pas que le sexe pouvait être comme ça.

Que ça pouvait être si... sale. Si intense.

Il ne savait qu'il en serait aussi avide.

Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé mais maintenant...

Maintenant, ça l'intéresse beaucoup.

Avec John.

Seulement John.

John glousse. « Tu es un vilain garçon, Sherlock, » ronronne-t-il dans le baiser. « Mon vilain garçon. »

Pourquoi est-ce tellement putain de sexy ?

Sherlock gronde.

« Mais tu dois me promettre, » dit-il entre deux attaques des lèvres de Sherlock. « Tu dois promettre que si tu n'apprécies pas quelque chose, tu me le diras. D'accord ? »

Sherlock recule et fixe John d'un regard sévère. « John, » déclare-t-il avec incrédulité. « Je suis peut-être vierge, mais ai-je vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui se taira s'il n'aime pas ce qu'on lui fait ? »

John a l'air un peu étonné par son emportement.

Puis il rit et ramène à nouveau Sherlock à lui pour un nouveau baiser. « Assez vrai, » dit-il. « Dans ce cas, je vais te dire à quel point je te veux. » Les lèvres de John traînent de la mâchoire de Sherlock à son cou. « Combien je pense à toi, » chuchote-t-il contre sa peau. Il expire contre la coquille de l'oreille de Sherlock et lèche le cartilage. « Combien j'aime sucer ta bite. Le délice qui m'a submergé quand tu es venu dans ma bouche. »

Sherlock venait d'avoir un orgasme i peine trois minutes. Il est peut-être jeune mais biologiquement parlant, il devrait avoir un temps de repos. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir jouir à nouveau tout de suite.

Mais avec la façon dont il soupire et frotte ses hanches contre celles de John, Sherlock se demande si ce sont des conneries. S'il pourrait en fait redémarrer.

« John- »

« Je vais te dire quel gamin vilain et obscène tu es parce que je peux voir à quel point tu aimes ça. Combien ça te fait prendre ton pied. »

Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai.

Les mots de John sont dégoûtants. Indécents.

Toxiques.

« Tu es fatigué d'être un gentil petit garçon, pas vrai, Sherlock ? » susurre John lubriquement. « Ça te rend malade de devoir être parfait en permanence. Être très comme il faut. Tu veux être un peu méchant, hein ? »

Sherlock opine hâtivement, grogne doucement.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour te baiser, Sherlock, » respire John. « Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt mais un jour... un jour je le ferai. Un jour je te baiserai si fort, je vais te donner ce que le vilain garçon au fond de toi veut vraiment. Et tu vas putain d' _aimer_ ça. »

Sherlock veut dire qu'il est prêt. Il veut convaincre John qu'il est prêt pour la pénétration, prêt à être baisé comme John le veut. Il veut supplier pour ça.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

John tient les rênes.

John décidera.

C'est libérateur pour Sherlock.

Ne pas avoir à prendre les décisions.

Ne pas avoir à s'en inquiéter.

« Puis-je te toucher ? » murmure Sherlock. « S'il te plaît, je peux te faire... j-jouir John ? » Il n'a jamais dit ces mots à voix haute. Ça semble étranger et nouveau et vulgaire. Il adore ça.

John sourit. « Pas besoin, bébé. Je m'en suis déjà occupé pendant que tu venais dans ma bouche. »

Sherlock en reste bouche bée. « Qu- Vraiment ? »

John acquiesce. « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles dans ces moments là ? » Il attrape le cul de Sherlock et le serre. « Bon sang, ça m'a demandé toutes mes forces de ne pas finir rien qu'en te voyant. »

Sherlock rougit follement et John ricane. « Rejoins-moi à la clairière demain après-midi. Amène Balthazar. On a du travail. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Du travail ? »

John rit. « Oui, Sherlock. Allez. La nouvelle petite vie excitante qu'est la tienne ne va pas se volatiliser. »

* * *

« Sherlock ? »

La voix de son père résonne de la cuisine et Sherlock s'y dirige.

« Oui, père ? »

M. Holmes tousse. « Je ne veux pas... paraître intrusif mais puis-je te poser une question ? »

La panique se coulisse directement en Sherlock.

Il doit savoir.

À propos de Dolly.

Merde.

Sherlock reste cloué sur place et acquiesce.

Son père détourne les yeux.

Nerveux.

Sherlock penche la tête.

« Uh- » M. Holmes rit doucement et dit, « Est-ce que tu... eh- est-ce que tu fréquentes John ? »

Le sang afflue à son visage et Sherlock est sûr qu'il va s'évanouir.

« Ce qui est très bien ! » Son père jaillit de sa chaise, secouant les mains dans tous les sens. « Tout va bien, Sherlock, » dit-il avec hâte. « J'étais juste... J'étais curieux. »

Sherlock plisse les yeux, regardant son père se balancer anxieusement d'un pied à l'autre.

Il essaie de détecter le mensonge, mais son père semble sincère. Peut-être un peu inquiet. Pas parce que Sherlock est gay, mais à cause de... oh.

« Oui, » déclare doucement Sherlock.

Son père acquiesce. « Bien, » il relâche sa respiration. « C'est bien. » Il tente de sourire et Sherlock rit.

Puis il l'enlace.

Son père, celui qui se tracasse toujours trop, s'inquiète que John puisse lui briser le cœur.

C'est attachant.

« Fais juste... attention, » murmure son père dans ses cheveux, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand Sherlock était jeune.

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ? » le taquine Sherlock.

Son père rit. « Je sais. Mais c'est ta première relation, Sherlock. Ça peut être... écrasant. »

C'était la description parfaite.

Sherlock opine. « Je sais. »

« Si tu as besoin de parler... »

« Je sais ça aussi, » il rit et se recule.

Son père acquiesce. « Bien. »

Sherlock secoue affectueusement la tête. « Merci, papa. »

Son père rayonne.

Sherlock ne l'a pas appelé 'papa' depuis son enfance.

« De rien, Sherlock. »

* * *

Sherlock attache les rênes de Balthazar à la branche d'un arbre, se sentant un peu idiot.

Il attend John dans la clairière.

Juste comme John le lui a dit.

Et Sherlock fait toujours ce qu'on lui dit.

Il est doué pour ça.

Il entend des sabots au loin et se retourne, le sang quittant immédiatement son visage..

John chevauche vers lui.

Sur Dolly.

Sherlock aurait dû le savoir.

« Hé, salut, » sourit John. « Ravi de te voir. »

« Je pensais avoir clairement exprimé mes sentiments à ce sujet, » mord Sherlock.

John hausse les épaules. « C'est vrai. Je les occulte juste. »

« John- »

« Ce n'est pas pour te blesser, Sherlock, » dit John. « Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse te blesser. Surtout dans les parties les plus intimes de notre relation. Mais c'est important. »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. « Je n'en ai pas le droit, » déclare-t-il avec frustration. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Si mon père m'attrape, il... il la vendra. »

John lui fait un clin d'œil. « Alors assurons-nous qu'il ne t'attrape pas. »

Sherlock gigote. « Elle... elle m'a démonté. »

« Ouais, je sais, » déclare John en descendant de selle. « J'étais là. Tu ne vas pas la monter maintenant. On va y aller progressivement. D'abord, elle a besoin de savoir que tu lui fais confiance. »

« _C'est_ le cas- »

« C'est faux. Bon sang, t'es entré dans son boxe quoi, trois fois ? Tu n'as passé la porte que très récemment. Elle sait que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. » John soupire et observe la verdure environnante. « Mais dehors ? Dehors, tout est ouvert. C'est libre. Si elle te voit lui faire confiance en liberté, ça la rassurera probablement. »

Sherlock examine John un long moment.

Il est réticent. Ça pourrait très mal se finir.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Je serai avec toi, » dit doucement John. « On va le faire ensemble. »

Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi il croit John, mais c'est ainsi. Chaque fibre de son être le croit. Il fait confiance à John pour ne pas le blesser. Il fait confiance à John pour prendre soin de lui.

Sherlock acquiesce. « Alors d'accord. »

John sourit. « Mettons-nous y. »

* * *

C'est affreusement fastidieux.

Pas de passer du temps avec le magnifique John Watson, qui a retiré sont t-shirt par cette canicule d'été, révélant ses muscles ciselés et bronzés.

Pas le baiser distrait de John Watson, allongés dans les hautes herbes après un après-midi productif, les mains errants sur l'un et sur l'autre, des mots sales s'échappant de leurs bouches jusqu'à ce que leurs corps tremblent de jouissance.

C'est faire comprendre à Dolly qu'il lui fait confiance qui est frustrant.

Ça fait trois semaines.

Trois semaines et Sherlock est toujours aux petits soins avec Dolly, caressant ses flans, essayant toujours de prouver sa valeur.

John ne veut pas le laisser la monter tant qu'il n'est pas certain qu'elle l'acceptera.

« Je ne vais pas prendre le risque, » déclare John. « Je ne vais pas _te_ risquer. »

C'est quand John dit ce genre de choses que Sherlock en est presque certain.

Certain qu'il est tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de ce garçon insensé.

Certain qu'il veut coucher avec lui. Certain qu'il veut John à l'intérieur de son corps, le baisant comme il avait tant de fois promis de le faire.

C'est ce genre de pensées qui traverse la tête de Sherlock pendant son vrai entraînement. Celui où Anderson hurle sur Sherlock et où Mme Hudson hurle sur Anderson, et Sherlock se réfugie dans son esprit rempli d'images pornographiques de John Watson dans un pré prodiguant des choses innommables à Sherlock.

Il dérive tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Anderson se la ferme ou rentre chez lui, et Mme Hudson ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elle ouvre la barrière et laisse Sherlock mener Balthazar hors de l'enclos.

Il va rejoindre John.

Balthazar galope avec la force de l'habitude vers leur point de rendez-vous, et Sherlock est surpris d'ici trouver John déjà là, perché sur Dolly.

« Salut, toi, » l'apostrophe John. « Attache-le et viens par là. On va essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent aujourd'hui. »

Sherlock acquiesce et démonte, accrochant les rênes de Balthazar à une branche non loin d'une touffe d'herbe bien verte qu'il pourra mâcher et se dirige vers Dolly et John.

« Qu'est-ce qui change ? » demande-t-il.

John sourit.

Puis tend la main vers lui. « Grimpe. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Quoi ? »

John agite ses doigts. « Elle ne peut pas nous faire voler tous les deux. »

Sherlock ne baisse pas le regard.

John lève les yeux au ciel. « Allez, grimpe. »

Sherlock hésite un long moment.

« Fais-moi confiance, » déclare doucement John. Il incline la tête vers Dolly. « Fais- _lui_ confiance. »

Sherlock opine.

John a raison.

Il attrape sa main, coinçant son pied dans l'étrier et John le soulève. Sherlock enfourche Dolly et enroule ses bras autour du torse de John.

« Prêt ? » lance John par dessus son épaule.

Sherlock acquiesce. « Allons-y, ma jolie, » dit-il et John rit.

Il se sent apaisé.

Le corps chaud de John est confortable.

Il sent le calme s'installer en lui, suintant de chaque pore de sa peau pour se transmettre à la magnifique créature sous lui.

Il lui fait entièrement confiance.

Il fait entièrement confiance à John.

Dolly commence à trotter.

Sherlock presse un peu la poitrine de John. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmure-t-il, calant son menton sur l'épaule de John. « Tu l'as fait. »

John tourne la tête et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de Sherlock. « On l'a fait, bébé. Toi et moi. Et Dolly bien sûr, » s'enorgueillit John, tapotant le cou de l'animal. « T'es une gentille fille. »

Dolly renifle.

Une heure plus tard, John descend.

Dolly ne semble pas déstabilisée.

Sherlock est enchanté.

John se hisse sur Balthazar et l'éperonne.

Sherlock suit le mouvement et bientôt ils galopent à travers la prairie et toute la propriété des Holmes.

Sherlock ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant.

Il est sur ce précieux cheval qu'il rêvait de monter depuis des années.

Il chevauche aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aime.

Sherlock n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

Ils retournent à l'écurie avant la tombée de la nuit, échangeant leurs chevaux pour que personne ne le remarque.

Sherlock tire John dans ses bras une fois s'être assuré que la porte de la grange est bien fermée derrière eux.

« Merci, » chuchote-t-il, enlaçant John fort. Il embrasse sa joue. « Merci beaucoup. »

John rit et l'étreint en retour. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Il picore ses lèvres et sourit quand Sherlock commence à fredonner. « Serait-ce l'heure de fêter ça, vilain garçon ? »

Sherlock se fige un moment, se préparant pour ce qui va suivre.

« Sherlock ? » murmure John, l'examinant minutieusement. « Ça va ? »

Sherlock mord timidement sa lèvre. « Je voudrais... rester avec toi ce soir. »

Les yeux de John s'élargissent légèrement. « Tu veux dire- »

Sherlock acquiesce hâtivement. « S'il te plaît, » susurre-t-il. « Je te veux tellement, John. Je veux... Je veux que tu... me b-baises. »

John sourit. « Oh, mon Dieu, oui. »

* * *

Sherlock ne s'est jamais senti aussi exposé de toute sa vie.

Même pas dans le lac, cette fameuse nuit.

L'obscurité l'avait caché.

Mais cette nuit, il n'a nulle part où se cacher.

Cette nuit, il est nu comme au premier jour.

C'est électrifiant.

Il est installé sur ses genoux et coudes, les dents plantées dans l'avant-bras alors que les mains de John caressent ses fesses, les écartant pour l'ouvrir.

Sherlock attend, l'anticipation creusant profondément son ventre.

Le souffle chaud de John est comme un fantôme sur son entrée. Quelque chose de moite glisse sur la peau sensible de Sherlock.

Sherlock halète, son corps tendu fondant sous le toucher.

« Tout va bien, bébé, » grogne John contre sa peau. « Détends-toi pour moi. »

John appose son épaisse langue humide sur l'orifice plissé de Sherlock.

Il n'y a pas de mot capable de décrire ce sentiment. Sherlock laisse échapper un bruit entre le gémissement et le grondement alors que John continue de le lécher pour l'ouvrir.

Il n'a jamais pensé que quelqu'un le toucherait comme ça. C'est intime et dégoûtant et Sherlock s'en délecte.

John sonde son ouverture, le bout de sa langue s'y infiltrant. Le souffle de Sherlock bégaie. Il essaie de se relaxer mais la sensation est accablante.

Il relâche une respiration brisée et John insère un doigt en lui.

Sherlock hoquette.

« Ça va ? » murmure John.

Sherlock acquiesce contre ses avant-bras, essayant d'inspirer normalement.

John pousse son doigt dedans et dehors, d'avant en arrière, et juste quand Sherlock commence à s'y habituer, il se sent écarteler par un deuxième doigt qui rejoint le premier.

« O-oh- » ânonne Sherlock.

John tortille ses doigts.

Et les plie.

Chaque nerf du corps de Sherlock est en feu.

John frôle sa prostate à nouveau puis retire ses doigts.

Sherlock va à leur rencontre alors que John les réinsère, se baisant concrètement lui-même avec les doigts de John.

« Regarde-toi, » respire John, sans interrompre son traitement. « Vilain garçon, t'aimes ça, pas vrai ? »

L'autre main de John se coulisse entre les jambes de Sherlock et prend ses testicules dans sa paume.

Sherlock en crie.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te faire ça, Sherlock, » murmure John, ajoutant un troisième doigt, étirant Sherlock encore plus. « De te toucher comme ça. Je savais que tu aimerais ça. »

Sherlock ne fait que souffler des _oui_ alors que John joue de ses doigts.

« Je pense que tu es prêt, bébé, » annonce John. « Je peux te baiser, maintenant, Sherlock ? S'il te plaît ? »

Sherlock acquiesce avec empressement et John retire ses doigts.

Il se sent étrangement vide, geignant sourdement à la perte.

Il y a un affaissement du matelas quand John s'agenouille sur le lit. Sherlock glisse un regard entre ses jambes pour voir la main de John lubrifier sa verge avant de disparaître derrière lui.

Puis il peut sentir le sexe de John presser contre son entrée.

« Rapproche-toi, » murmure John et Sherlock obéit.

John s'immisce et se moule au dos de Sherlock, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de ses coudes.

Sherlock ne bouge pas.

Il se sent incroyablement plein.

Plein de John Watson.

Il ravale un sanglot menaçant de franchir ses lèvres, les sensations et les sentiments le ravageant intensément.

« Sherlock, » John est essoufflé. « S'il te plaît, parle-moi. »

« John, » gémit Sherlock, la voix brisée.

« Oh, Sherlock, » John appuie un baiser sur sa temple. « Ça va ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Sherlock agrippe une des mains de John à côté de son coude. « Non ! » geint-il désespéramment. « Non, pitié, ne t'arrête pas. »

John glousse dans sa gorge. « Ok, » dit-il. « D'accord. »

La pression redescend lentement, les muscles de Sherlock s'habituant à l'intrusion. Il amorce un mouvement de bassin expérimental.

La main de John vole aux hanches de Sherlock. « _Mon Dieu_ , » grommelle-t-il. « Merde, Sherlock. »

La réaction de John résonne comme une vague en Sherlock. Il recommence.

John lui donne une petite tape sur le derrière. « Insolent, » pouffe-t-il.

Puis il pousse brusquement.

Sherlock est projeté en avant avec un grondement, la queue de John assaillant férocement sa prostate. « Ohhh mon Dieu, » gazouille Sherlock.

« Mm, t'aime ça ? » dit John avec un nouveau coup. « Tu es un si gentil garçon, Sherlock. Si gentil, tu en prends tellement pour moi. »

Sherlock mord fort sa lèvre, la chair de poule fleurissant sur sa peau. Le cumul de la présence de John en lui et de ses mots contre son oreille est dévastateur.

John roule à nouveau des hanches et Sherlock se recule lui-même pour aller à sa rencontre, accueillant John plus profondément.

« Vi-lain, » grogne John, le pilonnant encore.

Leur rythme n'est pas rapide mais c'est fort et profond et Sherlock enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de John, la bouche John suçant son épaule.

« J-John, » ronronne Sherlock. Ses genoux sont aussi écartés qu'il peuvent l'être. Son sexe bat contre son ventre à chaque poussée, frôlant les draps sous lui à chaque rebond. « John, je- putain- »

Des étoiles brillent derrière ses paupières alors que John percute sa prostate deux fois d'affilée. « Jo-ohn - oh- Je- pitié, mon Dieu je- »

John fouille sous lui et empoigne sa verge.

« Viens pour moi, » gémit John, léchant son oreille. « Jouis pour moi pendant que je te baise. »

Sherlock tire les cheveux de John et mord dans les couvertures alors qu'il se répand soudainement sur les draps, les cris étouffés par le tissu, John masturbant fort sa hampe, trayant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son orgasme.

Il sent vaguement les dents de John racler contre son épaule puis ses assauts se calment.

Sherlock s'effondre sur le lit, et John s'effondre sur lui, le sexe toujours coincé en lui, tous deux respirant lourdement.

« Incroyable, » susurre John, embrassant le front de Sherlock. « Tu es incroyable, Sherlock. »

Le cœur de Sherlock vacille et il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux de John alors que le garçon tente de bouger. « Non, » croasse-t-il dans les couvertures. « Pas encore. »

John s'immobilise, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire.

« S'il te plaît, » chuchote Sherlock. « Pouvons-nous juste... juste rester comme ça ? »

Le poids de John se réinstalle sur lui. « Ok, » souffle-t-il, embrassant les joues et la nuque de Sherlock. Il enroule ses bras autour du torse de Sherlock, sous lui. « D'accord, » répète-t-il.

Sherlock fredonne et se love contre lui.

Et sans avertissement, s'endort profondément.

* * *

« Je pense que tu devrais le dire à ton père. »

Sherlock regarde John en accrochant les rênes de Dolly à l'emplacement habituel.

Les sessions d'entraînements sont terminées mais ils viennent toujours ici tous les jours.

Juste pour être ensemble.

« Lui dire quoi ? » demande Sherlock, perplexe. « Qu'on couche ensemble dès que l'opportunité se présente ? »

John rit et s'avance jusqu'à lui. « Non, » déclare-t-il, levant la main pour caresser les cheveux de Sherlock. « Je veux dire que tu devrais lui parler de ton envie d'arrêter les compétitions. »

Sherlock soupire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que John amène le sujet sur le tapis.

Il ne comprend pas.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas f aire ça, » murmure Sherlock, se penchant pour appuyer davantage le toucher de John. « J'aimerais pouvoir. »

« Sherlock, tu n'aimes même plus ça, » essaye à nouveau John. « Et tu ne vis plus ici. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lui en parler. »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » dit sévèrement Sherlock.

Il préfère ne pas rentrer à la maison pour trouver les écuries vides.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il vendrait ce qui t'es le plus précieux ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple et il n'est pas si cruel, non. » Il expire. « Je pense qu'il finirait par les vendre. Il n'y aurait plus aucune raison d'employer Mme Hudson si je ne concoure plus donc il la laisserait partir. Et Lestrade aussi, une fois que les chevaux ne seraient plus là. Et les employés de l'écurie -toi- tout le monde s'en irait. C'est une réaction en chaîne, John. Si j'arrête, mes chevaux partent, ainsi que toute ma fam- ainsi que tout le monde. »

« Eh bien, j'ai survécu sans ce job, » le taquine John. « Je n'ai pas besoin de bosser ici pour continuer de coucher avec toi, même si ce serait assez contraignant d'être ailleurs. »

Sherlock déglutit difficilement.

Ils n'ont pas parlé de ce qui arrivera quand l'été se terminera.

Honnêtement, Sherlock a peur de demander.

« John, » Sherlock se racle la gorge. « Je voudrais juste... je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cet été. » Il parle doucement, se sentant complètement idiot et vulnérable. « Tu as été... ce fut le meilleur été de toute ma vie et c'est à toi que je le dois. »

John sourit et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock. « On va y réfléchir, ok ? »

Sherlock est sceptique mais acquiesce quand même.

* * *

Anderson arrête de venir aux entraînements.

Sherlock le remarque à peine.

Mme Hudson parle à peine alors qu'il fait chaque jour trotter Balthazar sur le parcours.

Elle ne fait que rayonner, appuyée sur la barrière.

Personne ne parle de la compétition qui approche.

Sherlock est tellement obnubilé par John et Dolly et leurs après-midis qu'il y pense à peine lui-même.

Honnêtement, il s'en fiche.

Bien sûr, il s'en préoccupait avant.

Il y a des années, quand il y mettait encore tout son cœur.

Quand il aimait encore ce sport.

Maintenant, il aime John.

Et Dolly.

Et la liberté de faire tout ce dont il a envie.

* * *

Le matin suivant, quand Sherlock se prépare pour l'entraînement, John est déjà dans l'étable.

Ses yeux bleus brillent d'excitation.

« John ? » interroge Sherlock, hésitant.

« J'ai un plan, » sourit John.

« Euh- » Sherlock est sur le point de lui en demander plus sur ce fameux plan mais John lui attrape le bras et le tire à l'enclos.

Le père de Sherlock est appuyé sur la barrière.

« Bonjour, » dit-il. « John m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. »

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dardent immédiatement sur John, qui sourit toujours et tient fort les mains de Sherlock.

« M. Holmes, » déclare John, gonflant la poitrine et essayant de se grandir. « Je voudrais acheter vos chevaux. »

Si Sherlock était en train de boire quelque chose, il le recracherait dramatiquement par le nez.

À en juger par la bouche grande ouverte de son père, il se sent exactement pareil.

John sourit toujours. « Dans quelques années, je serai médecin. Je pourrais souscrire un emprunt et vous payer la totalité de la somme tout de suite, puis rembourser la dette quand j'aurais un emploi. »

Holmes a l'air sidéré.

« Et où garderais-tu les chevaux ? »

La voix de Mme Hudson vient de derrière eux alors qu'elle s'avance.

Les trois hommes se tournent vers elle.

C'est une question légitime.

Sherlock constate que l'expression excitée de John a disparu. Il mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux fouillant le sol. « Um... »

« On payera la location du terrain, » intervient soudainement Sherlock. Il ne sait pas quand il s'est embarqué dans la partie mais il veut faire déguerpir cet horrible regard triste du visage de John. « On payera le prix qu'il faut pour qu'ils restent ici. »

John le regarde. 'On ?' articule-t-il.

Sherlock hausse les épaules et sourit.

John sourit en retour et resserre sa poigne sur ses mains.

« Et pour le salaire de Mme Hudson, » poursuit John. « Et celui de Lestrade. Et ceux de tous les employés nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'écurie. »

Le coût est assez vertigineux mais Sherlock est grisé par les possibilités. Ils se pencheront sur les détails techniques plus tard.

« Mais pas Anderson ? » demande Mme Hudson avec un sourcil levé, presque amusée.

« On n'a pas besoin de lui, » dit John, fort de toute la confiance du monde. « Sherlock ne concourra plus. »

Sherlock, John et Mme Hudson sursautent comme un seul homme quand M. Holmes revient finalement à la vie, s'esclaffant haut et fort, presque hystérique.

Ils le regardent se plier en deux, se tenant le ventre alors que ses épaules tremblent. « Oh... mon Dieu, » parvient-il à verbaliser. « C'était donc ça ? »

Personne ne répond.

Personne n'a l'air de savoir quoi dire.

« Bon Dieu, Sherlock, » son père pouffe toujours de rire. « On attend que tu arrêtes les compétitions depuis _des années_. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, arrête ton char, » s'exclame son père. « Tu n'aimes même plus ça. »

« Je- » Sherlock commence à protester sans savoir pourquoi mais John renifle.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » demande son père. « Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

« Parce que tu as dit que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose de mes chevaux, tu me les reprendrais ! » Sherlock est soudainement en colère, frustré que ça amuse tant son père. Que la plus grande peur de Sherlock soit en fait une blague.

Son père se calme immédiatement. « Quoi ? Quand ai-je dit ça, bon sang ? »

« Quand j'ai réclamé Balthazar ! »

Son père fronce les sourcils. « Quand tu avais huit ans ? »

Sherlock acquiesce vigoureusement. « Oui! » aboie-t-il. « Tu as dit que si je ne faisais rien de mon poney, tu le revendrais ! »

Les lèvres de M. Holmes se contractent. « Sherlock, » amorce-t-il précautionneusement. « Tu étais un enfant hyperactif, à huit ans. Tu t'ennuyais de tout. Rien ne retenait ton attention. Je m'inquiétais que tu te désintéresses d'un animal. »

Sherlock attend. « Et ? »

« Eh bien, après onze ans, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tord, dira-t-on ? »

Sherlock opine avec conviction.

« Alors pourquoi te les enlèverais-je si tu arrêtais les concours ? »

« Sérieusement ? » John soupire, à côté de Sherlock. « Tu t'en tenais à un marché que tu as passé avec ton père quand tu avais _huit ans_? »

Sherlock ignore John et dévisage son père. « Qu'en est-il de Mme Hudson ? »

Mme Hudson renifle de dédain. « Pardon chéri, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement. »

« Mme Hudson vit ici, Sherlock, » dit son père. « Je ne la mettrais pas à la porte. »

Les nœuds dans l'estomac de Sherlock se desserrent peu à peu. « E-Et Lestrade ? Et les autres employés ? Ils restent aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, » s'exclame son père avec incrédulité. « Si les chevaux restent, eux aussi. »

Une chaleur de bonheur s'épanouit dans la poitrine de Sherlock. « Donc... » avance-t-il prudemment. « Tout reste pareil ? »

Le père que Sherlock acquiesce. « Oui. »

« Oh, » c'est tout ce que Sherlock est capable de dire.

C'est comme un poids géant qui s'enlève de ses épaules. Il sourit largement à son père, qui lui sourit en retour, lui fait un clin d'œil et hoche la tête à John.

« Dois-je participer à la compétition de la semaine prochaine ? »

Mme Hudson souffle un rire. « Eh bien, étant donné que je ne t'y ai pas inscrit, je dirais que c'est un non. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent.

« Maline, » murmure John, évidemment impressionné par la manipulation de Mme Hudson.

« Oh et j'ai viré Anderson, » ajoute-t-elle. « Cet homme était catastrophique. »

« Comment saviez-vous ? » demande Sherlock, un peu admiratif. « Comment saviez-vous que j'arrêterais cet été ? »

« Ah, en réalité, c'est ma partie du plan. » Lestrade sort à grandes enjambées de la grange, ricanant. « Enfin, la mienne et la sienne. » Il pointe le doigt sur John.

Sherlock se tourne brusquement pour trouver un John aussi surpris que lui.

« Moi ? » piaille-t-il.

Lestrade hausse les épaules. « J'avais un petit pressentiment que vous vous entendriez bien. »

Sherlock reste interdit un long moment, les yeux volant sur chaque membre du petit groupe qu'il connaissait depuis toute une vie, lui semblait-il.

Sa famille.

Et maintenant John en fait partie. Le parfait, merveilleux, luxurieux John.

Le visage de Sherlock est écartelé par un immense sourire. « Je-... merci, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Son père rayonne et lui fait un autre clin d'œil. « Je pense que John sait, » déclare-t-il, inclinant la tête vers le garçon aux côtés de Sherlock.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ouais, je peux te parler, Sherlock ? » Il jette un regard aux adultes toujours plantés là à les fixer. « En privé ? »

Sherlock suit John derrière l'étable. Il lance un dernier coup d'œil aux personnes qu'il appelle sa famille, puis se tourne vers John.

Il a l'air nerveux.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Sherlock, » commence John, remuant légèrement, fixant ses pieds. « Je le suis vraiment. Et je sais que maintenant que tu as tout ce que tu désirais, tu vas probablement... eh bien, je n'sais pas si tu voulais de ça -de nous- comme d'une aventure de vacances mais je me préoccupe vraiment de toi. Et je voudrais- »

« John, » l'interrompt Sherlock, glissant ses doigts sous le menton de John et relevant son visage. « Tu as proposé d'acheter mes chevaux. Je pense qu'on a parcouru du chemin, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus doux et joyeux des sourires qui puisse exister bourgeonne sur les lèvres de John. « Ouais, » respire-t-il, se balançant en avant et embrassant chastement Sherlock. « Ouais, c'est vrai. »

John devient soudainement prédateur. « Tu veux toujours être mon vilain garçon, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock se mord la lèvre et acquiesce. « Oh mon Dieu, oui. »

John renifle et entoure la taille de Sherlock de ses bras. « Bien. » Il zieute les trois adultes discutant tranquillement. « Devrions-nous parler à ton père de Dolly ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Gardons la plus grosse bombe pour un autre jour ? »

John jette sa tête en arrière et rit.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _Voulais juste vous dire un grand MERCI de lire ce recueil ! Je vous laisse tout plein de petits mots d'amour sur mon tumblr en même temps ue des nouvelles pour les mises à jour de mes histoires donc, s'il vous plaît, venez jeter un œil mssmithlove1 . tumblr .com_

 _Continuez de m'envoyer des demandes ! J'ai créé une liste et je la réalise au fur et à mesure donc si vous voulez lire quelque chose de particulier, faites-moi signe ! XO !_

Prochain OS le dimanche 7 mai.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu ! D'humeur à laisser une review? ;)


	7. Poetry & Texting

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous revoici pour ce septième OS !

Encore des mercis, des câlins et des bisous aux merveilleuses personnes qui ont laissé une review la dernière fois : Louisana NoGo, Will McHope, Tristana379, Misew, nathydemon, Mimi Kitsune, Gargouilles !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Résumé: Sherlock a un Admirateur Secret ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas ce magnifique capitaine de rugby qu'il assiste en tutorat... ou serait-ce possible ?

IL EST FAIT MENTION DE PRISES DE DROGUE ET D'UN PEU DE VIOLENCE VERS LA FIN ! Si cela vous choque, FAITES L'IMPASSE. (Mais ça se termine BIEN, promis.)

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove :

 _J'ai reçu cette adorable demande par un visiteur anonyme sur ma page tumblr. Voici la requête originale :_

 _« J'espère que tu pourras écrire un teenlock avec une histoire d'admirateur secret. J'adorerais une histoire où un Sherlock nerd tombe amoureux de John qui est un joueur de rugby, mais il est inquiet car il développe des sentiments pour un inconnu qui lui écrit des lettres d'amour (sans savoir, bien évidemment, qu'il s'agit de John.) »_

 _Voici le résultat. Continuez de m'envoyer des suggestions ! Bonne lecture !_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Poésie & Textos**

Sherlock est bouche bée et confus alors qu'il regarde le papier déplié dans sa paume.

Il le lit encore, se demandant s'il n'est pas coincé dans un rêve tordu.

 _ **Tes cheveux sont aussi sombres que la nuit**_

 _ **Tes yeux sont parfois bleus, parfois verts et parfois gris,**_

 _ **Je veux juste que tu saches que je te trouve charmant**_

 _ **Et que tu me plais vraiment**_

 _ **-TAS**_

Sherlock tient délicatement la note entre ses doigts.

Il ne comprend, sacré nom d'un chien, rien du tout.

Trente secondes plus tôt, il ouvrait furieusement son casier, dérangeant tout pour attraper ses manuels pour le cours de chimie avancée auquel il allait être en retard, quand le morceau de papier déchiré avait volé au sol, à ses pieds.

Il oublie rapidement tout de la chimie et fixe le paragraphe -non, attends- le _poème_ écrit au stylo qu'il tient dans sa main.

Un poème.

Quelqu'un avait écrit un poème à Sherlock.

Un poème sur _lui_.

Sur ses cheveux.

Et sur la couleur étrange de ses yeux.

Et l'avait caractérisé de... _charmant_.

Sherlock ne peut pas respirer.

C'est comme si tout l'air du couloir avait été aspiré.

Tous les casiers et les étudiants et le bruit s'étaient volatilisés dans un silence blanc et la seule chose existant encore dans ce monde est cette note.

Il la fixe un autre long moment, les yeux scannant les mots, mémorisant chacun d'eux, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

Il est peut-être un peu étourdi.

Il se mord la lèvre.

Il n'avait jamais plu à personne avant.

Et, bordel, c'est quoi 'TAS' ?

Sherlock fouille rapidement le répertoire des ses camarades de classe dans son Palais Mental, cherchant des noms et des visages et des initiales.

Il ne connaît pas les deuxièmes prénoms.

Fait chier, pourquoi ne connaît-il pas les deuxièmes prénoms ?

Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il ne se souvient de personne portant un premier prénom commençant par T et un nom de famille commençant par S.

Peut-être la personne avait-elle mélangé ses initiales exprès ? Pour l'embrouiller ? Pour garder son identité secrète ?

Ou peut-être était-ce un acronyme ?

Sherlock secoue la tête. C'est trop frustrant. Pourquoi, s'il plaît vraiment à quelqu'un, cette personne lui écrirait-elle un poème et ne révélerait pas son identité-

Oh.

Oh mon Dieu.

Bien sûr.

C'est un canular.

Une petite blague pour taquiner le gamin bizarre.

Tellement évident maintenant.

Sherlock fourre la note dans son cahier et claque la porte de son casier.

Comment pouvait-il être si stupide ?

Il savait pertinemment que _personne_ ne pouvait l'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel pour lui-même.

Il regarde autour pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observe.

Puis il ferme les paupières et expire, la déception plombant son estomac.

* * *

« Eh bien, tu avais raison. »

Sherlock lève la tête pour darder son regard sur la petite silhouette tombant sur la chaise à côté de lui, le tirant de ses pensées. « P-pardon, quoi? » demande-t-il.

Son... ami ? Connaissance ? -il ne sait même pas comment le qualifier- rit. « Le devoir-maison de chimie ! Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Sherlock, revenant finalement à la réalité, acquiesce. « Oh, c'est vrai. Je te l'avais dit. »

« Ouais, t'as pas besoin de te jeter des fleurs alors que je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais raison, » s'esclaffe à nouveau John Watson, percutant l'épaule de Sherlock avec la sienne.

Sherlock baisse la tête pour cacher le rougissement qui envahit son visage.

C'est ce qu'il se produit quand il est à proximité du capitaine de rugby.

Il y a deux semaines, John s'était jeté sur le siège à côté de Sherlock dans leur classe commune de chimie et avait sourit, tendant la main pour se présenter.

Sherlock s'était à peine retenu de s'évanouir.

Parce que Sherlock savait déjà _exactement_ qui était John Watson.

John est d'un an plus âgé que Sherlock, joueur de rugby et spécimen mâle parfait.

Durant une année entière, Sherlock avait prétendu ne pas remarquer John. Ne pas savoir exactement ce que John portait chaque jour et avec qui John passait son temps. Durant une année entière, il avait feint d'ignorer le magnifique capitaine.

Parce que Sherlock était certain que John n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était Sherlock.

Sherlock, un Première surdoué et plutôt silencieux, était certain que John ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à remarquer, à vrai dire.

Sherlock est... différent.

Étrange.

Bizarre.

Il y avait sûrement d'autres mots que les sales gosses utilisaient pour le décrire.

Sherlock aime la science et les expériences et n'a pas de temps à gaspiller pour les autres élèves irritants de cette école. Il reste principalement seul, gardant pour lui sa langue acerbe et les explosions répétées en cours de sciences avaient fait fuir les potentielles relations amicales.

Ça n'empêche pas pour autant les bousculades contre un casier et les _taré_ raisonnant dans les couloirs, mais Sherlock est souvent seul.

Les gamins de son âge ne semblent pas savoir quoi faire de lui.

Mais John – il y a tellement de choses à remarquer chez John. John avec ses beaux yeux bleus brillants et ses cheveux blonds hirsutes qui balaient son front.

John avec son grand sourire et son rire fort.

John avec sa... _John_ itude.

John musclé et sculpté par toutes ces années de sport. John est subtilement dominateur, sexy et confiant mais pas surfait.

John est ce que Sherlock trouve beau.

Et Sherlock n'est définitivement pas le seul à le remarquer.

John est constamment entouré, le plus souvent par des filles qui s'entre-tueraient pour se rapprocher du joueur de rugby, gloussant des bruits aigus et trouvant n'importe quelle raison pour le toucher.

C'est incroyablement irritant d'y assister.

Donc Sherlock niait son engouement depuis un an et prétendait ne pas être désireux comme n'importe quel adolescent pathétique et complètement écartelé quand une jolie fille battait des cils devant le garçon blond.

Et ça rendait Sherlock... eh bien, ça le rendait un peu fou, apparemment.

Parce que des pensées de John consumaient Sherlock.

Parce que s'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer au lycée, il ne pouvait que céder une fois seul.

C'était tordu, vraiment, ses fantasmes complexes du capitaine de rugby devenant sien.

Lui souriant et lui tenant la main.

Lui parlant comme si son avis importait.

Touchant ses hanches et attirant son corps contre le sien.

Le traitant comme s'il était aimé.

C'était des choses dont Sherlock n'avait jamais rêvé avant.

Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé vouloir.

Mais apercevoir John rire et sourire à quelque chose que Sherlock avait dit... ça _faisait_ des choses à Sherlock.

Ce qui était incroyablement con.

Car Sherlock n'avait jamais parlé à John. Il ne savait même pas comment était John.

Et puis John avait valsé dans sa salle de chimie.

Et Sherlock avait eu une minuscule, mais bien réelle, crise cardiaque.

En quelque sorte, il ne voulait pas que son illusion soit chamboulée. Aussi malsain que ça l'était, John était devenu l'être humain parfait dans sa tête. Cette fantastique personne que Sherlock était sûr qu'il n'était pas.

C'était un peu tortueux, mais honnêtement, Sherlock n'avait pas voulu connaître le vrai John. Il n'avait pas voulu se rendre compte qu'il était juste un autre sportif idiot, cruel, irritant avec la tête pleine d'air et le poing facile.

Évidemment, tout ça s'était volatilisé quand John s'était révélé être...

Bien.

« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de tutorat, » continue John, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Ce cours me tue. »

« Je pourrais t'aider, » laisse échapper Sherlock avant que son cerveau ne calcule tout ce que ça comporte, puis insulte le bon Dieu.

C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il a développé au contact de John Watson. Parler avant d'y penser.

Agir avant d'y penser.

Saliver avant d'y penser.

Les tourments de son imagination n'étaient pas si loin de la réalité.

En fait, le vrai John Watson est mieux.

Mieux que tout ce que Sherlock aurait pu inventer.

Ce qui est un énorme problème.

Parce que non seulement John est hétéro et pas du tout intéressé par Sherlock Holmes, mais il rend également impossible pour Sherlock de ne pas... _ressentir_ des choses.

L'attirance en est une.

La luxure en est une.

Les _sentiments_ en sont toutes les autres.

John sourit. « Ça serait génial, mec, merci, » dit-il sincèrement. « J'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Sherlock regarde au loin pour cacher son sourire.

Il acquiesce simplement, se sentant ridicule et heureux d'avoir fait sourire John. « Pas de problème, » murmure-t-il.

Il peut sentir John rayonner à ses côtés.

Leur professeur commence le cours et un silence confortable s'installe.

C'est normalement le moment où l'esprit de Sherlock se brouille et il disparaît dans un univers rempli de faux-John Watson.

Un John Watson qui le touche et l'enlace.

Qui est gentil et merveilleux seulement avec lui.

Qui susurre des mots d'amour à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Dont le monde ne tourne qu'autour de Sherlock.

C'est totalement con, il le sait.

La sonnerie retentit, extrayant Sherlock de sa rêverie et il s'ébroue.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'attarder après le cours.

Il ne ferait jamais ça à John.

John, le gars populaire aux yeux gentils et à la personnalité chaleureuse, ne devait pas être vu avec le taré.

Le geek à l'extrême.

Le garçon sans ami.

Sherlock lui fait une faveur.

Il ne laisserait jamais John être vu avec lui.

Ils peuvent discuter en classe si c'est nécessaire.

Les couloirs bondés du lycée sont une toute autre histoire.

Sherlock fonce hors de la salle jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il passe chaque heure de trou qu'il a.

C'est stupide et sentimental et il le sait.

Mais il veut la lire encore une fois...

* * *

Sherlock médite sur la note coincée entre les pages de son cahier.

Il la relit encore et encore. Tellement de fois que les mots se mélangent.

L'écriture est peu soignée.

La poésie est mauvaise.

Très probablement un homme.

Huh.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas une blague.

Ça paraît trop réfléchi pour les idiots de ce lycée.

Il y a d'autres options.

Peut-être...

Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Peut-être que la note avait été déposée dans le mauvais casier.

 _ **Tes cheveux sont aussi sombres que la nuit**_

Des tas de personnes ont les cheveux noirs dans cette école.

 _ **Tes yeux sont parfois bleus, parfois verts et parfois gris**_

L'auteur pourrait être daltonien.

 _ **Je veux juste que tu saches que je te trouve charmant**_

Eh bien, ce vers en dit assez par lui-même.

Sherlock est tout _sauf_ charmant.

Il est grand et maigre et pâle, avec des cheveux bouclés en désordre et un visage étrange. Ses pommettes sont anguleuses et saillantes et son arc de cupidon est trop prononcé.

Il est bien loin d'être charmant, il le sait très bien.

Il étudie la note à nouveau.

 _ **Et que tu me plais vraiment.**_

Yep. Définitivement mauvais destinataire.

Les lycéens sont des idiots.

L'expéditeur a très bien pu glisser la note dans le mauvais casier.

Ce serait une erreur facile.

Pas une erreur que Sherlock pourrait faire s'il déposait un jour une note dans un casier, mais un idiot oui, c'était plus que probable.

Voilà donc toute l'histoire.

Mystère résolu.

Soit un accident, soit une blague.

Il ne peut toujours pas détacher ses yeux du papier. Il y a quelque chose avec cette écriture-

« Hé ! »

Sherlock ferme brusquement son cahier, s'y pinçant les doigts au passage et étouffant le cri qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres.

Il jette doucement un coup d'œil pour trouver l'air perplexe que John arbore.

« Mon Dieu, ça va? » demande John, comme s'il était concerné. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

La bouche de Sherlock est sèche.

Il n'est absolument pas prêt pour un face à face avec John Watson maintenant.

Il se sent rougir d'embarras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

John fronce les sourcils. « Uh... j'étudie ? » dit-il comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente du monde.

Ce qui est le cas.

C'est une bibliothèque, pour l'amour du Christ.

« J'ai une heure de trou, » essaye d'expliquer John, regardant Sherlock comme s'il n'était pas sûr de se faire comprendre.

« Moi aussi, » baragouine Sherlock, et il rougit immédiatement. « J-je veux dire que je sais que... Je sais que c'est évident mais- je veux juste dire que, tu sais, que je suis- c'est pour ça que je suis là. J'é-étudie. À la bibliothèque. »

Sérieux ?

Il ne peut même pas parler décemment.

John lui sourit. « Bien, » dit-il.

Puis il s'installe à la table de Sherlock.

Sherlock le regarde faire, horrifié, alors que John sort quelques livres de son sac.

Il ne peut pas s'asseoir ici.

Sherlock est en pleine réflexion sur ce mot d'amour. Il ne peut pas se concentrer avec les beaux yeux bleus de John Watson _si_ _près_ de lui.

Il remarque les yeux écarquillés de Sherlock et les siens s'élargissent en retour. « Oh, désolé- est-ce que tu... Je veux dire, tu m'avais proposé de m'aider avec les cours... mais si ce n'est pas le bon moment- »

Sherlock agite la main pour rejeter l'hypothèse, sentant une torsion de culpabilité dans son ventre pour avoir fait penser à John qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. « N-non, c'est-c'est bon. » Même s'il n'a pas le temps d'être distrait en ce moment, il décide immédiatement qu'il ne veut plus jamais voir cette expression sur le visage de John.

John ne devrait jamais se sentir autrement que merveilleusement bien.

John lui sourit avec reconnaissance et continue de sortir ses manuels. « Ok, alors je n'ai _vraiment_ rien pigé au chapitre sept. Genre, rien du tout. Tous ces composés chimiques insensés ? Dieu tout-puissant. On peut commencer par ça ? »

Sherlock renifle et ouvre son cahier, se détournant pour trouver un stylo dans son propre sac.

« C'est quoi ? » demande curieusement John et Sherlock se rend compte de son erreur.

Il se précipite sur la note dans son cahier, la panique déferlant en lui.

« Rien ! » aboie-t-il un peu trop brusquement, froissant le papier dans son poing et le fourrant dans son sac.

Jusque là, John avait été irraisonnablement gentil avec Sherlock. Il n'était que sourires et rires et charme.

Sherlock ne veut pas que ça s'arrête.

S'il réalisait que Sherlock gardait une note qui ne lui est pas destinée ou qui n'est qu'une blague cruelle bien _pour_ lui, se moquerait-il ? Le taquinerait-il sans merci ? Raconterait-il à tous les joueurs de rugby à quel point Sherlock est un loser ?

Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il ne pense pas, mais il préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

Ses yeux vacillent à ceux de John.

John lui sourit.

Sherlock sent la panique l'écraser.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a un admirateur, » le titille John, levant un sourcil amusé.

Le cœur de Sherlock coule.

« Ce-ce n'est pas pour moi, » dit-il hâtivement. « C'est... Je ne sais pas, ça a sûrement été glissé dans mon casier par accident. »

Le visage joyeux de John s'effondre. « Tu ne crois pas que ce soit pour toi ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Bien sûr que non, » marmonne-t-il.

Un admirateur.

Quelle connerie.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sherlock soupire. « Ce n'est juste pas- Je ne sais même pas de qui c'est. »

John rit. « Je pense que c'est bien là la preuve. »

Sherlock hausse les sourcils. « En tout cas, je ne peux pas en être sûr. »

« Je parie que ça t'était destiné, » déclare John, fixant ostensiblement le sac de Sherlock.

Sherlock secoue encore la tête. De toutes les personnes possibles, John Watson est le dernier avec qui il veut avoir cette conversation.

Il ne plaît à personne.

Personne de l' _apprécie_.

Et en plus, si quelqu'un l' _appréciait_ , il ne cacherait pas sa foutue-

Oh.

En fait.

« Um, » grommelle Sherlock, hésitant un moment avant de se décider et de ramasser son sac d'une main tremblante. John a déjà vu la note de toute manière.

Peut-être qu'il peut aider.

Sherlock la pousse vers John. « Est-ce que tu- » il se racle la gorge d'inconfort. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que... ça veut dire ? » il tapote son doigt sur la signature.

TAS.

C'est certainement un acronyme.

Enfin, _presque_ certainement.

John observe la note et Sherlock la remballe immédiatement.

« Désolé, » assène-t-il rapidement, la repliant. « C'est stupide, je sais- »

« Ton Admirateur Secret. »

Sherlock lève le regard pour rencontrer des yeux bleu océan le dévisageant. « Quoi ? »

« C'est l'abréviation, » annonce John en pointant le cartable de Sherlock. « T-A-S. Ton Admirateur Secret. »

Sherlock résiste à l'envie de se frapper le front.

« Évidemment, » respire-t-il, se sentant si idiot.

« Hé, ça va, » dit John d'un ton apaisant. « Tu n'as jamais reçu quelque chose du genre ? »

Sherlock le fusille. « Ce n'est pas pour moi, » réplique-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Les commissures de la bouche de John tremblent. « T'es sûr ? » interroge-t-il mielleusement avec un clin d'œil.

Sherlock bat des paupières.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se contente d'opiner.

John rit. « Je parie que ça t'était destiné, » répète-t-il comme un mantra, les yeux plissés. « Quelqu'un en pince pour toi, Sherlock Holmes. »

Sherlock renifle.

L'idée même est si pathétiquement ridicule, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. « Mais oui, c'est ça, » marmonne-t-il.

John sourit simplement. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Sherlock hausse les épaules. « J'sais pas, » bafouille-t-il. « Probablement juste la jeter. »

Il n'a absolument aucune intention de mettre la note à la poubelle mais il ne veut pas que John pense qu'il est un de ces abrutis d'adolescents sentimentaux.

« Vraiment ? »

Sherlock relève les yeux pour constater que John le regarde avec incrédulité.

« Quelqu'un t'a écrit un poème, Sherlock, » déclare doucement John. « Quelqu'un a fait des efforts pour t'exprimer ses sentiments. C'est... c'est tellement... _romantique_. Tu vas vraiment juste la jeter ? »

Mon Dieu, c'était romantique, pas vrai ? Et Sherlock le savait aussi. C'était le mot qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait trouvé la note.

C'est un mot qu'il utiliserait pour le faux-John dans sa tête. Romantique. Dans sa tête, son John est romantique et attentionné et adorable.

Il rougit à la pensée.

La romance.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé-

« Bref, ce n'est pas pour moi, » répond Sherlock avec désinvolture. « Ce ne serait pas bien que je le garde. » Il soupire, jouant avec son stylo. « Mais peut-être... peut-être que je vais le garder ? Essayer de trouver son propriétaire légitime ? La personne qui devrait vraiment l'avoir. »

La bouche de John se répand en un petit sourire entendu. Il acquiesce. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » accorde-t-il.

Sherlock opine en réponse.

Puis se raidit. « Um... tu... tu ne... tu n'en parleras à personne, » marmonne-t-il, dévisageant John de sous ses cils. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de John tombe un peu. « Bien sûr que non, » dit-il presque... férocement ? « Je te le promets. »

Sherlock acquiesce de gratitude.

Puis s'ébroue.

Il s'est suffisamment humilié devant John Watson pour aujourd'hui. « D'accord, donc le chapitre sept... »

* * *

 _ **Sherlock-**_

 _ **Je voudrais que tu saches ce que pour moi tu signifies**_

 _ **Je suis désolé d'être nul en poésie**_

 _ **Mais je devais t'écrire une autre lettre sur l'heure**_

 _ **Même si la précédente était meilleure**_

 _ **Peut-être que la prochaine fois**_

 _ **les vers ne rimeront pas**_

 _ **-TAS**_

Une chaleur fleurit dans la poitrine de Sherlock, se nichant confortablement entre ses côtes et se répandant lentement à travers son corps.

Ç'avait été sept longs jours de silence, et Sherlock en était venu à la conclusion que la note était définitivement une erreur. Elle ne lui était évidemment pas adressée.

Mais nous y voilà.

Une autre note.

De la même écriture.

Directement à son nom.

À _son nom_.

Le cœur de Sherlock rate un battement.

Quelqu'un l'apprécie.

Quelqu'un est intéressé par lui.

Sherlock mord sa lèvre.

C'est... étonnamment excitant.

Sherlock replie précautionneusement la note et la glisse dans son cahier avec l'autre, les joues brûlantes.

Il _meurt_ d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agit.

Un garçon, évidemment, ce qui est un soulagement.

Pas de conversation 'uh en fait je suis gay' bizarre, alors.

Un garçon l'apprécie.

Sherlock _déborde_ de curiosité.

Qui cela pourrait être ? Qui aurait pu remarquer un petit geek silencieux et trop intelligent pour son propre bien ?

Sherlock serre son cahier contenant les deux poèmes sur sa poitrine -deux poèmes écrits pour _lui_ \- et s'avance en classe de chimie.

* * *

« Quelqu'un a l'air heureux, » ricane John, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise habituelle.

« Q-quoi ? » bredouille Sherlock, revenant difficilement à la réalité.

Bien sûr, l'air dans ses poumons est soudain insuffisant à la vue de John.

Portant sa veste de rugby.

Habillé de rouge comme un foutu cadeau de Noël.

John sourit et se tourne pour atteindre son sac de l'autre côté de la table.

WATSON s'impose à Sherlock, les grosses lettres blanches cousues sur le dos de John.

Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi il aime cette veste.

Peut-être parce que John a l'air incroyablement sexy dedans.

Comme un vrai capitaine.

Peut-être parce que, dans ses fantasmes, Sherlock est celui qui porte cette veste. Comme preuve, disait le John de ses rêves, qu'ils sont ensembles.

Romantique, son John chimérique.

« Eh bien, on dirait presque que tu scintilles, » le taquine John en revenant vers lui. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que quelqu'un est amoureux. »

« N-non, je- » essaie Sherlock et il échoue à trouver une justification valable.

Il ne savait pas qu'il scintillait.

John rit. « Qui dans ce monde peut être capable d'ôter ses mots à Sherlock Holmes ? »

Sherlock est certain qu'il rougit du sommet du crâne à la pointe des orteils. Il est complètement mortifié. « Personne, » marmonne-t-il.

« Ah, » dit John avec un acquiescement entendu, « aurions-nous reçu une autre lettre ? »

Sherlock se tourne brusquement vers son voisin de table, les yeux comme des soucoupes. « Comment sais-tu ? » bafouille-t-il avant d'y penser.

John glousse, secouant la tête tendrement. « C'est normal d'être excité quand quelque chose comme ça arrive, tu sais. »

Sherlock se mord la lèvre.

Il est un peu heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler.

Cependant, il souhaite très fort que ce n'eut pas été John.

Parce que, quelque part au fond de son ventre, il espère que les notes sont de _John_.

Quelque part, dans sa putain de fausse réalité, John est celui qui lui écrit de la poésie. John est celui qui glisse des notes dans son casier et réfléchit à des rimes idiotes pour lui dire qu'il l'apprécie. C'est à John qu'il plaît.

Bon sang, Sherlock est sûr d'être officiellement timbré.

« Je ne sais même pas de qui elles viennent, » grommelle Sherlock.

« Tu t'inquiètes de ne pas l'apprécier quand tu l'auras trouvé ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock sortent de leurs orbites.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça.

Il s'inquiétait plutôt de savoir si cette personne l'apprécierait, _lui_.

« Cette personne ne me connaît même pas, » murmure Sherlock. « Comment pourrait-elle- »

Il ferme sa bouche avant que quelque chose de pathétique n'en sorte.

Les lèvres de John se contractent. « Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'envisager que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer ? »

Sherlock soupire. « Peu importe, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

John glousse, souriant largement alors que le cours commence.

* * *

 _ **Sherlock-**_

 _ **Un de plus :**_

 _ **Tu es absolument adorable**_

 _ **Et totalement irremplaçable**_

 _ **J'aime quand tu souris**_

 _ **Même si, dans ton style, le sourire est en pénurie**_

 _ **Tu es si fantastiquement intelligent**_

 _ **Je souhaiterais avoir ton cœur flamboyant**_

 _ **Tu as le mien**_

 _ **Et je jure que le prochain ne rimera point**_

 _ **-TAS**_

Même Sherlock sait qu'il rayonne visiblement.

Se penchant légèrement, profitant des longs pans de son manteau, Sherlock presse doucement la note contre son cœur.

C'est la meilleure des trois.

Tous ces compliments.

La promesse de plus.

Sherlock baisse la tête et sourit si fort que ses joues vont être douloureuses pendant des jours.

Son cœur martèle sourdement contre le papier, palpitant d'allégresse contre les mots.

Ça ne peut pas être une blague. Ça ne peut juste pas. Sherlock est du genre cynique mais pas amer, pas au point de croire l'humanité capable d'une telle cruauté.

De plus, il n'a jamais énervé quelqu'un au point de le motiver à faire cela.

Il ferait mieux de le garder pour lui quand même.

Il place la note dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il veut la garder près.

Près de son cœur.

* * *

« Quatre-vingt-douze sur cent ! » La voix heureuse de John filtre jusqu'aux oreilles de Sherlock alors qu'il claque un morceau de papier sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Il récolte plusieurs 'chuuuuut' de toute la pièce, mais John les ignore, souriant à Sherlock et prenant sa chaise habituelle.

Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

La joie de John est contagieuse.

Il incline le tête pour signifier qu'il en a pris acte. « Satisfaisant. »

La mâchoire de John tombe dans une indignation feinte. « Satisfaisant ?! Mec, je viens d'avoir mon premier A en chimie ! C'est bien plus que putain de satisfaisant! »

Sherlock rit. « Ok, ok, ummm... Fantastique ? Extraordinaire ? Incroyable ? »

John se penche en arrière, lève les mains en l'air. « Woah, ne t'affole pas. Et puis, que je reçoive un A n'est pas _incroyable_. » Il le dévisage et Sherlock renifle.

John sourit en réponse et s'installe, se préparant pour leur séance de tutorat. « Quelque chose de TAS aujourd'hui ? »

Sherlock l'aide depuis plusieurs semaines, et à raison d'une note par semaine, il parle stupidement de chacune d'entre elles à John.

Il s'en sent misérablement coupable.

De terribles volutes d'agonie se répandent constamment à l'intérieur de lui.

Les notes étaient toujours parfaites.

Et drôles.

Son admirateur est _drôle_.

 _ **Je pense à toi chaque seconde qui advient**_

 _ **Je voudrais que tu sois mien**_

 _ **Ces trois vers riment et sonnent bien !**_

 _ **Petite fierté,**_

 _ **-TAS**_

 _ **Je ne peux plus faire de poème. Je suis terriblement nul. En plus, je ne trouve pas de tournure poétique pour te dire que j'aime quand tu me regardes.**_

 _ **-TAS**_

 _ **Tu es magnifique quand tu ris. Tu le sais ? Je voulais te le dire. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.**_

 _ **Au fait, je te jure que je ne suis pas un harceleur flippant.**_

 _ **-TAS**_

Son admirateur secret est adorable et tout, mais Sherlock commence à être un peu mal à l'aise.

D'abord, il ne connaît même pas la personne. Il ne sait même pas s'il pourrait _apprécier_ cette personne.

Ce qu'il sait est que cette personne _pense_ l'apprécier, lui.

Ce que cette personne ne sait pas est que le cœur de Sherlock appartient au capitaine de rugby à quelques centimètres duquel il est installé en classe de chimie et à la bibliothèque chaque jour.

Et Sherlock n'a jamais eu l'intention de devenir un briseur de cœur.

Il ne veut blesser les sentiments de personne.

Ce qu'il veut, de tout son être, est que les notes viennent de John.

Ce qui est bien évidemment impossible.

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Non, mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas aujourd'hui. Je pense avoir deviné le schéma d'apparition. »

« Je parie que tu pourrais deviner de qui il s'agit si tu essayais vraiment, » lui sourit John de l'autre côté de leur table.

Sherlock hausse les épaules, suppliant son cœur de se calmer et d'arrêter de tambouriner sauvagement aux mots de John.

John, s'avère-t-il, aime les excentricités de Sherlock. Il rit et complimente et applaudit quand Sherlock énonce une déduction ou dévoile le mécanisme de ses réflexions.

Ça rend les choses tellement difficiles.

« Peut-être, » dit Sherlock. « Je voudrais juste lui parler, tu sais ? Juste lui dire... quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Avoir une conversation. »

John penche la tête. « À quel propos ? »

Les joues de Sherlock brûlent. Il n'est finalement pas si sûr de vouloir parler à l'auteur de ces merveilleux mots d'amour. Parce qu'alors, peu importe comment ça tournerait, qu'il l'apprécie ou non, que _cette personne_ l'apprécie _lui_ ou non... les notes s'arrêteraient.

C'était une pensée terrifiante.

Même s'il s'avère qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'il-

Mais c'était absurde. Il n'y a personne comme ça.

À part John, bien sûr.

Et même alors.

C'était impossible.

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonne Sherlock et John rayonne.

C'est l'autre problème induit du fait d'être ami avec John Watson.

Il est le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver.

Il est drôle et attentionné. Il est constamment joyeux et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il écoute et répond intelligemment et est foutrement parfait.

Il est le meilleur. Vraiment et réellement le meilleur.

Un ami génial de bout en bout.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Sherlock se sent sans cesse coupable.

Il a essayé de s'arrêter de tomber amoureux de John.

Mais il est bien conscient que ça ne fonctionne pas.

Et ce n'est pas bon.

Ce n'est pas bon de se sentir comme ça avec une personne qui n'a rien fait d'autre qu'être gentille avec vous.

La _seule_ personne qui est gentille avec vous.

Vous ne devriez pas être désireux et aimant et espérant avec quelqu'un qui est votre ami.

Sherlock sent la torsion malsaine habituelle dans son estomac.

Et il n'a aucune idée de quoi en faire.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Sherlock répand les notes sur le sol de sa chambre et les examine toutes.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour ce problème.

Être écartelé entre deux...

Quoi ? Amoureux ?

Pitié.

John n'est pas intéressé par lui.

Donc Sherlock est sans attache.

Libre d'aller et venir et d'être.

Libre de sortir avec le mystérieux auteur des notes.

Peu importe de qui il s'agit.

Sherlock soupire lourdement.

Peu importe de qui il s'agit, ce n'est pas John.

Et c'est bien là le problème.

Il passe une main agitée dans ses cheveux.

C'est la merde.

Il ne devrait pas se sentir fidèle à John.

Il ne devrait pas avoir de sentiments si forts pour John.

Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre à connaître John.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de faire du tutorat à John.

John est hétéro.

John est hétéro.

John est hétéro.

Il se répète son mantra silencieux en grimpant dans son lit, mais son cœur ne l'écoute pas.

* * *

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Les yeux de John sont de la taille d'une soucoupe alors qu'il laisse tomber son sac au sol à côté de leur table habituelle, une semaine plus tard. « On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Sherlock déglutit difficilement.

C'est exactement comme ça qu'il se sent.

Silencieusement, il glisse la nouvelle note vers John, qui la déplie et la lit attentivement.

Puis il sourit.

« Awe, la personne veut discuter avec toi ! »

Les yeux de Sherlock sortent de leurs orbites. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme si c'était une bonne chose ? »

John fronce les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu voulais lui parler ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête.

Il est fichtrement confus.

« C'est... c'est vrai mais... » Sherlock devient inaudible, fourrageant ses doigts dans ses boucles. Il a tellement d'inquiétudes. Il ne peut en dévoiler qu'un peu à son ami. « John, et si... et si la personne de n'apprécie pas ? Si c'est juste une impression 'de loin' étrange. Et s'il- la personne- »

« Il ? » demande John avec un sourcil arqué. « Tu sais que c'est un gars ? »

Sherlock mord fort sa lèvre, une pique de colère brûlant dans sa poitrine.

Il s'était _juré_ de ne pas révéler sa sexualité à John. Jamais. Et maintenant-

Putain.

« Je- » tente-t-il, les yeux paniqués parcourant le bureau à la recherche d'une explication.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock, » s'empresse de déclarer John, agitant la main. « Sérieux, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste comment tu savais. »

Sherlock lève les yeux pour se noyer dans les deux océans bleu ciel qui le fixent. Les sourcils de John sont froncés de préoccupation, la main presque tendue pour le rassurer. Il acquiesce légèrement une fois pour appuyer ses mots.

Sherlock est sûr qu'il fond jusqu'à devenir une flaque à la vue de ces magnifiques yeux.

Il doit regarder ailleurs.

C'est beaucoup trop.

« C'est juste une hypothèse, » annonce-t-il doucement, « mais l'écriture n'est pas soignée, comme celle d'un garçon. Et il est gaucher. Tu vois comment l'encre a bavé avec le frottement de son poignet ? Évident. »

John cligne des paupières pendant un moment.

Puis il sourit. « Brillant, » respire-t-il. C'est sa réaction usuelle aux déductions de Sherlock et Sherlock rougit comme d'habitude aux louanges de John.

« Donc tu vas lui envoyer un message ? »

Sherlock dévisage à nouveau la note, un numéro de téléphone barbouillé sous les mots.

 _ **Je veux te prouver que je vaux le coup avant d'apprendre qui je suis. Envoies-moi un message ?**_

 _ **-TAS**_

« Je- »

« Il t'aime bien, » déclare John d'un ton apaisant. « J'en suis sûr et certain. »

Sherlock ne peut pas le regarder. Il ne pas le regarder.

« Et si c'est quelqu'un d'horrible ? »

John renifle. « Comme qui ? »

« Comme Phillip Anderson ? » Sherlock se sent soudainement nauséeux à la pensée que toutes ces merveilleuses notes viennent de quelqu'un d'aussi dégoûtant que Phillip Anderson. Ou pire- « Ou Victor Trevor ? »

« Le connard et la brute sont tes premiers choix ? » demande John avec un ton presque amusé. « Positive les choses. »

« Je dis juste que- »

« Je te donne cinquante livres si Victor Trevor est celui qui t'écrit de la poésie. »

« John, » Sherlock essaie de rester sérieux mais les commissures de sa bouche se courbent sans sa permission.

« J'ai histoire avec lui à l'heure d'après, » dit John en feignant le sérieux. « Je pourrais lui demander. »

« J'ai maths avec lui tous les matins, je pourrais lui demander moi-même, » contre Sherlock et John rit.

« Bien sûr que tu pourrais. »

Sherlock soupire. « C'est juste que- »

« Envoies-lui un texto, Sherlock, » l'encourage John avec un de ses gentils sourires. « Ça vaut le coup de dévoiler le mystère, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock étudie le visage de John pendant un moment, car regarder John, c'est comme respirer de l'aire pur.

Il tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche puis murmure, « Je... Je le ferai. »

Le gloussement doux de John réchauffe Sherlock.

* * *

Il fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, les paumes moites sur le téléphone qu'il tient dans sa main.

Il ne peut pas faire ça.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça.

Peut-être qu'il devrait.

Non, il ne peut pas.

Enfin, peut-être que-

Bon Dieu, il est cinglé.

Officiellement.

 _Il t'aime bien_ , les mots de John rejouent dans sa tête. _Il t'aime bien_.

Sherlock ravale sa déception d'un John Watson l'encourageant à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre et se concentre sur ses mots.

Les mots qu'un ami lui a dit.

Sherlock pousse une lourde exhalation et commence à taper son message.

 _Salut -SH_

Il se jette dans son lit, tête la première, alors que de la sueur froide lui glace le dos.

Il est sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse quand-

 _ **Sérieux ? C'est comme ça que tu entames une conversation ? Je t'ai écrit des poèmes horriblement mielleux et fleuris et tu commences avec 'Salut' ? -TAS**_

Sherlock sourit malgré lui. Drôle, son admirateur.

 _Eh bien, c'est difficile de savoir quoi dire à une personne qu'on n'a jamais rencontré._

 _Et arrête de signer tes messages par TAS. C'est trop bizarre._

 _ **Pourquoi pas ? Tu as signé le tien par SH. Ça avait l'air approprié. -TAS**_

 _ **Ok, peu importe, ça prend trop de temps de les signer.**_

 _ **Et on s'est déjà rencontrés, au passage.**_

Sherlock fixe son téléphone, éberlué.

 _Ah bon ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _Quand ?_

 _ **PR**_

 _Pas Recevable ?_

 _ **Pas de Réponse.**_

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _ **Parce que tu saurais qui je suis.**_

 _N'est-ce pas l'objectif de tout ça ?_

 _ **Nope. L'objectif de tout ça est de te conquérir avec mon charme et quand on se verra en face à face, tu ne pourras pas me résister.**_

 _Quand nous verrons-nous en face à face ?_

 _ **Ça dépend.**_

 _De ?_

 _ **Du temps qu'il me faudra pour te courtiser.**_

Une petite étincelle s'est logée dans la poitrine de Sherlock et tout ça commence à illuminer sa vie. Il mord sa lèvre en composant sa réponse.

 _Je peux poser une question qui éclaircirait certaines choses ?_

 _ **Peut-être. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'y répondre.**_

 _D'accord. Es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?_

 _ **Je suis sûr que le grand Sherlock Holmes le sait déjà.**_

Sherlock dévisage le téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _ **Ça veut dire que je sais que tu es la personne la plus intelligente du lycée.**_

 _Ton plan consiste-t-il à ma flatter jusqu'à ce que je réciproque tes sentiments ?_

 _ **=)**_

 _Première erreur : les émoticones._

 _ **Je le savais ! C'était un test. Je savais que tu détesterais ça.**_

 _Tu ne savais pas._

 _ **Je le savais. Je te l'ai dit on s'est déjà rencontrés.**_

 _Mais tu ne me connais pas._

 _ **Si.**_

 _Pas vraiment. Pas assez, si tu m'apprécies vraiment._

 _ **Crois-moi, je t'apprécie vraiment.**_

 _Un peu flippant, ce truc d'admirateur secret._

 _ **Je suis d'accord. Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer mes sentiments sans avoir l'air d'un harceleur.**_

 _ **Ça te rassurerait si je te disais que je ne sais pas où tu habites ?**_

 _Un peu._

 _ **Je ne sais pas où tu habites.**_

 _Vraiment ?_

 _ **Sérieux. Je n'ai pas le temps de te suivre dans la rue. Tu es en quelque sorte... tombé dans ma vie.**_

Sherlock plisse le front.

 _C'est supposé être un compliment ?_

 _ **Je dis juste que je n'ai pas cherché à en arriver là. Tu es juste apparu et je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi.**_

 _Oh._

 _ **Oh ?**_

 _Oh._

 _ **C'est un bon Oh ou un mauvais Oh ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas._

 _ **Tu es adorable.**_

 _Tu l'as déjà dit._

 _ **Et c'était sincère la dernière fois aussi.**_

Sherlock est bloqué, il ne sait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

 _ **Ça t'a fait flipper ? Merde, c'était pas mon intention.**_

 _ **Désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas un fou dangereux, je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre en direct. Tu es vraiment intimidant.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ça sans que ça sonne bizarre.**_

 _ **Désolé.**_

 _Ne t'excuse pas._

 _Ça va._

 _ **C'est sûr ?**_

 _Oui._

 _ **Ok.**_

 _C'est... bien._

 _ **Juste bien ?**_

 _Plus que bien._

 _ **Ça me va.**_

 _Ok._

 _ **Ok.**_

 _Je dois aller dormir maintenant._

 _ **Je t'enverrai un message demain matin alors.**_

 _Tu le feras ?_

 _ **Ai-je déjà gagné ton cœur ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça._

 _ **Alors je t'enverrai un message demain matin.**_

 _Attends_

 _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

 _ **Qui était ?**_

 _Es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?_

La réponse semble mettre une éternité à arriver. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sherlock a presque peur de regarder. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'écran lumineux.

Et sourit.

 _ **Garçon.**_

 _Ok._

 _ **Ça... te va ?**_

 _Oui._

 _ **Ok.**_

 _ **Bonne nuit Sherlock.**_

 _Bonne nuit._

Sherlock décide que s'il parle bel et bien à quelqu'un qui le harcèle et qui va potentiellement l'assassiner, au moins, il est sympa.

* * *

 _Donc, tu es gay ?_

 _ **Sacrée façon de réveiller un homme. Bon sang.**_

 _Désolé._

 _ **Ne le sois pas. As-tu la moindre idée de la joie que c'est de se réveiller avec un texto de toi ?**_

 _Encore de la flatterie._

 _ **C'était encore sincère.**_

 _ **Et non, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bi.**_

 _Ah._

 _ **Ouais.**_

 _ **Que de petites expériences avec les hommes, pour le moment.**_

 _ **Dirais-tu que ma première tentative se passe bien ?**_

 _Première tentative de quoi ?_

 _ **D'avoir un rencard avec un mec.**_

 _ **;)**_

 _On a déjà parlé des émoticones._

 _ **Je pense que tu aimes secrètement ça.**_

 _Quel est le fondement de ton hypothèse ?_

 _ **Ah, le voilà !**_

 _Qui ?_

 _ **Le génie que tout le monde connaît et adore.**_

 _Est-ce que tu parles de moi ?_

 _ **Mon Dieu, est-ce quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu es foutrement mignon ? Même par message, tu es adorable.**_

 _Tu ne fais que flirter._

 _ **Pas avec n'importe qui. Seulement avec ceux que j'aime.**_

 _ **Sherlock ?**_

 _ **Je t'ai encore fait flipper ?**_

 _ **Ce n'était pas intentionnel.**_

 _ **Mais c'est tellement excitant !**_

 _De quoi ?_

 _ **De pouvoir te parler comme ça.**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas idée du temps depuis lequel je veux faire ça.**_

 _Faire quoi ?_

 _ **Te parler.**_

 _ **Flirter avec toi.**_

 _ **Te dire à quel point tu es mignon.**_

 _Encore une fois, tu me connais à peine._

 _ **Encore une fois, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses.**_

 _Ça devient flippant maintenant._

 _ **Merde. Changement de sujet ?**_

 _Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _ **Depuis combien de temps quoi ?**_

 _Depuis combien de temps veux-tu me parler comme ça ?_

 _ **Je ne devrais pas le dire.**_

 _Pourquoi pas._

 _ **Ça va encore être flippant.**_

 _Si long que ça, hein ?_

 _ **Tu n'as pas idée.**_

 _Je pourrais, en fait._

Sherlock veut immédiatement annuler le message. Il en révèle trop. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rétracter, son portable sonne.

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _Peu importe._

 _ **Allez, t'en as déjà trop dit. Allons dans les fins fonds de la 'flippance'.**_

 _ **Le moins que tu puisses faire est un petit pas vers moi.**_

 _Ça n'a pas d'importance._

 _ **Tout ce qui te concerne importe pour moi.**_

Sherlock réfléchit à cette réponse.

 _ **J'en fais trop ?**_

 _Non, je réfléchissais juste._

 _ **Ne te fais pas mal.**_

 _Très drôle._

 _ **Donc tu ne vas pas m'en parler ?**_

 _Je voulais juste dire que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps._

 _De... de loin, je suppose ?_

 _ **Tu lui as aussi écrit un horrible poème ?**_

 _Non. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé._

 _ **Ah.**_

 _ **Donc il y a quelqu'un d'autre.**_

 _Non._

 _Pas vraiment._

 _ **Pas vraiment ?**_

 _Il ne se passera jamais rien._

 _Ce ne sera jamais réciproque._

 _Il est hétéro._

 _ **Ok.**_

 _ **Jaloux quand même, mais ok.**_

 _Tu es jaloux ?_

 _ **Putain, ouais.**_

 _Tu vas l'assassiner aussi après m'avoir tué moi ?_

 _ **Probablement.**_

 _ **Mais je me serais écrasé si tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie.**_

 _Je n'ai personne._

 _ **Et tu es d'accord pour qu'on continue ?**_

Il répond avant d'avoir pleinement eu le temps d'y penser.

 _Oui_

 _ **Ok.**_

 _ **Donc je peux continuer de te dire à quel point tu es précieux ?**_

 _ **Pas de petit-copain jaloux qui viendrait me casser la gueule ?**_

 _Il n'est pas mon petit-ami._

Sherlock finit de se préparer pour l'école et passe la porte avant de vérifier son téléphone, n'y trouvant qu'un seul message.

 _ **Bien.**_

* * *

John s'est à peine assis à leur paillasse de chimie que Sherlock se tourne vers lui. « Je lui ai envoyé un message, » lâche-t-il.

John renifle et sort ses livres. « Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé ? »

Sherlock acquiesce. « C'est un garçon. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi ce fait ? »

« Eh bien, je devais en être sûr. »

« Mm, » acquiesce John. « Et comment tu te sens ? »

« Je- » commence à répondre Sherlock avant de prendre une pause. « Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? »

« Il a de l'esprit. »

John sourit. « C'est toujours un plus. »

« C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demande prudemment Sherlock. « Je veux dire, tu es drôle. Tu voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un de drôle aussi, non ? »

John cligne des paupières. « Tu trouves que je suis drôle ? »

Sherlock rougit immédiatement. « Je- ouais, tu es... ouais. »

John glousse et Sherlock est prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'il fait une crise cardiaque. « Je pense que tu es drôle aussi. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas drôle. »

Le rire de John sonne comme un carillon. « Tu ne le fais pas exprès, » dit-il entre deux quintes de rire. « C'est ce qui te rend drôle. »

Sherlock n'est pas sûr de comprendre mais John lui sourit largement et Sherlock décide que ce n'est pas grave s'il comprend ou pas et se contente de mémoriser cette douce et délicieuse expression que lui offre John.

« Donc, tu vas le rencontrer ? » interroge John une fois calmé.

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas encore me voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock regarde ses pieds. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi, il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulais me... » ses joues brûlent alors qu'il répète le message, « me 'courtiser'. »

John est rattrapé par son hilarité. « Es-tu 'courtisable', Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée, » marmonne Sherlock et les épaules de John tremblent.

« Bah écoute, ça a l'air pas mal. »

Sherlock opine.

Ça a vraiment l'air pas mal.

* * *

 _ **Comment était ta journée ?**_

 _Très bien, maman, merci de t'en inquiéter._

 _ **Oh mon petit lapin, tu m'en vois ravie.**_

 _Ça devient flippant pour une toute autre raison, maintenant._

 _ **Ouais, beaucoup trop. Désolé, je n'ai rien pu t'envoyer aujourd'hui. Ça a été dur en cours.**_

 _Je sais. Ce n'est pas un problème._

 _ **J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.**_

 _C'est vrai ?_

 _ **Bien sûr.**_

Sherlock mâche l'intérieur de sa joue pendant une minute avant de répondre.

 _On s'est parlés ?_

 _ **Bien essayé.**_

 _Tu ne me donneras même pas un indice ?_

 _ **Absolument pas.**_

 _On a des cours ensemble ?_

 _ **N'ai-je pas dit 'aucun indice' ?**_

 _Si._

 _ **Alors voilà.**_

 _D'accord._

 _ **J'ai eu une idée.**_

 _Impressionnant._

 _ **Merci, ça m'a surpris aussi.**_

 _Vas-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ?_

 _ **Quand tu arrêteras d'être sarcastique.**_

Sherlock aboie un rire en lisant, roule sur le ventre.

 _Pardon._

 _ **C'est mieux. Je me disais qu'il y avait une soirée ce week-end.**_

 _Tu es futé ET observateur. Très impressionnant._

 _ **J'essaie.**_

 _ **Je me disais qu'on pourrait s'y rencontrer.**_

 _ **À la soirée, je veux dire.**_

 _Si tu me connaissais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu saurais que je ne vais pas aux soirées._

 _ **Si tu me connaissais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu saurais que je ne participe pas vraiment à ces mises en scène non plus.**_

 _Je ne te connais pas du tout._

 _ **Exactement**._

 _ **Mais ça nous mettra sur un pied d'égalité.**_

 _ **Ça nous sortira tous les deux de nos zones de confort.**_

 _Théorie intéressante._

 _ **Je trouve aussi.**_

 _ **Je me suis aussi dit qu'un lieu public serait mieux.**_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Au cas où je me révélerais finalement être un tueur à la hache.**_

 _Ah, un point pour toi._

 _Pourquoi une hache ?_

 _ **Plus dramatique.**_

 _Bien sûr._

 _Tu as un goût prononcé pour le drama, tous ces notes et textos anonymes._

 _ **Tellement vrai.**_

 _Donc tu es prêt à me révéler ton identité ?_

 _ **Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un super-héros.**_

 _C'est mieux qu'un tueur à la hache ?_

 _ **Beaucoup mieux.**_

 _Plus dramatique._

 _ **Plus mon style.**_

 _Ok._

 _ **Ok c'est plus mon style ou Ok on se voit à la soirée ?**_

 _Ok on se voit à la soirée._

 _ **Tu viendras ?**_

 _Je viendrai._

 _ **=)**_

 _Ok, peu importe._

 _ **C'est moi en train de sourire.**_

 _Ton sourire ressemble à un signe égal et une parenthèse fermée ?_

 _ **Oui, c'est exactement ce à quoi il ressemble.**_

 _Bizarre._

 _ **Très.**_

 _ **Il ne me reste plus que quelques jours pour te charmer assez pour que mon sourire qui ressemble à un émoticone ne te fasse pas fuir.**_

 _ **Souhaite-moi bonne chance ?**_

Sherlock sourit au téléphone comme il l'a fait quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Bonne chance._

 _ **Tu vois, j'étais sûr que le gentil Sherlock en aurait marre de se cacher et viendrait jouer.**_

 _Tu vas en avoir besoin._

 _ **Ok, maintenant tu es délibérément cruel.**_

 _Ça fait partie de mon charme._

 _ **Comme si je ne le savais pas.**_

* * *

« Tu vas à la soirée de Victor ce samedi ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Tu blagues. »

Les sourcils de John se froncent immédiatement. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock lui met son téléphone sous le nez. « Mon- TAS, » se rattrape-t-il, tapotant le mobile. « Il m'a invité. »

John rit. « Oh, » dit-il. « C'est bien, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock acquiesce. « Juste étrange. Je n'ai jamais été invité à une soiré avant et maintenant on me propose deux fois- » il se rend compte de son erreur et baissa la tête. « P-pas que tu étais en train de m'inviter ou quoi que ce soit du genre, juste- »

« Je t'invitais, » dit-il, souriant.

Sherlock se tourne brusquement vers John. « C'est vrai ? »

John glousse. « Bien sûr ! Je vais rarement à ce genre de truc, mais Greg m'y a incité et le reste de l'équipe y va aussi donc je me suis dit que je devrais faire un effort. Garder les mecs dans le droit chemin et tout ça. »

Sherlock le fixe. « Et... et tu veux que je vienne ? »

John acquiesce. « Tu m'as vraiment bien aidé avec le tutorat, je suppose que je te dois au moins une bière, nan ? »

« Oh, » murmure Sherlock, ses yeux parcourant la table.

« J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'on est de bons amis, maintenant, » poursuit John avec un rictus triomphant.

Un lent sourire se répand sur le visage de Sherlock, se sentant comme s'il pouvait mourir de joie à ce moment bien précis. Il opine. « Ouais. Ouais, on est de bons amis. »

John rayonne. « Bien. En pus, tu vas avoir besoin d'un garde du corps au cas où ce gars serait un psychopathe. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Tu as bien dit que c'était la soirée de Victor ? »

John rit puis acquiesce.

« Mais... John, et si c'est- »

« Ce n'est pas lui, » glousse John. « Mais bon, si c'est vraiment lui, tu auras le droit à une bonne petite dose d'humiliation et à cinquante livres. »

Sherlock plisse le nez. « C'est probablement le pire prix de consolation de l'histoire des prix de consolation. »

« Allez, cinquante livres, c'est pas si mal. »

« Est-ce que tu les as au moins ? »

Les lèvres de John se contracte, contenant son hilarité. « Peut-être. »

« Tu ne les as pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as raison. Je ne les ai pas. Tu te fais arnaquer par un joueur de rugby et une brute. Quelle chance, Sherlock ! »

La mâchoire de Sherlock tombe. « John ! » pleurniche-t-il d'indignation alors que le capitaine de rugby retourne dans son rire.

« Détends-toi, » chuchote John alors que le professeur commence son cours. « Ce n'est pas lui. Et si c'est lui, je serais là pour lui casser la gueule. Ça marche ? »

Sherlock opine. « Ça marche. »

* * *

 _ **Tu es nerveux ?**_

 _À quel propos ?_

 _ **De savoir si le prochain James Bond sera bon.**_

 _Quoi ?_

 _ **Tu me poses une question stupide, je te donne une réponse stupide.**_

 _Bien joué._

 _ **Merci.**_

 _ **Donc ? T'es nerveux ?**_

 _Je vais bien._

 _ **Bah ça en fait au moins un sur deux.**_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _ **Je veux dire que je suis complètement terrifié.**_

 _Vraiment ?_

 _ **Bien sûr. J'ai un coup de foudre sur toi depuis des années, à tel point que j'ai commencé à t'écrire de la putain de poésie en secret et maintenant, après des semaines de notes et textos anonymes, je vais te dire qui je suis.**_

 _Ouais, tu t'es tiré dans le pied, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _ **Totalement.**_

 _Désolé._

 _ **Merci du soutien.**_

 _Je fais ce que je peux._

 _ **Je te vois demain soir, alors ?**_

 _Oui._

 _Je suis nerveux aussi._

 _ **=)**_

 _Oh mon Dieu._

 _ **Bonne nuit Sherlock.**_

 _Bonne nuit._

* * *

Sherlock vibre presque en faisant les cent pas sur le perron de sa maison.

John a proposé de l'emmener à la soirée et a donc demandé son adresse.

Sherlock la lui avait écrite sur un bout de papier.

Il avait pensé à demander à John son numéro de téléphone, juste au cas où il perdrait le papier, mais il s'en est retenu.

En plus, comment demander son numéro de téléphone à un ami que vous aimiez platoniquement sans que ça devienne... eh bien, pas platonique.

Et John n'avait clairement pas demandé le numéro de Sherlock.

Ça n'avait pas échappé à Sherlock.

Mais il n'en avait rien dit.

Maintenant, il erre devant sa maison, se sentant stupide, sursautant à chaque voiture qui passe.

Il vrombit d'anticipation.

Ce n'est pas seulement le soir où son admirateur secret se révélera.

C'est aussi celui où il verra John Watson en dehors de l'école.

Il va monter dans la voiture de John avec lui.

Il va passer du temps avec John sans professeur pour interrompre leur conversation ou de test de chimie à réviser.

Ce sera juste eux deux.

Seuls.

Dans une voiture.

Allant à une soirée.

Ensemble.

Sherlock est anxieux et excité et terrifié et nerveux et il ne peut plus attendre.

Une petite épave ambulante s'engage au tournant et Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou allié.

Il sait que c'est John qui conduit cette horreur.

John se gare et sort, la tête inclinée pour désigner la voiture. Il tend le bras pour caresser le capot, un rictus aux lèvres alors qu'il observe Sherlock. « Impressionné ou pas ? »

Sherlock jette sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire.

Bon sang, il aime ce garçon.

Ce garçon en veste de rugby rouge qu'il adore tant.

Il court presque jusqu'au côté passager et grimpe alors que John se réinstalle sur le siège conducteur. « Tu es prêt pour la balade de ta vie ? »

Sherlock ne peut pas s'arrêter de glousser. « Prêt comme jamais. »

John ricane en démarrant la voiture et roule dans la nuit.

« Très bien alors, comment vas-tu la jouer cette nuit ? » demande John au milieu du trajet.

« Je vais me _bourrer la gueule_ , vomir partout dans la salle de bain et puis disparaître dans une chambre avec un parfait étranger. »

John se braque soudainement vers lui. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock lève un sourcil. « N'est-ce pas ce que font les lycéens pendant les soirées ? »

John semble alarmé durant un long moment avant de partir dans son hilarité. « Ça sonne bien. Fais ça, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que TAS adorera. »

« Je le conquerrai immédiatement, » sourit Sherlock.

« S'il s'agit de Victor Trevor, alors c'est sûr. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Oh mon Dieu, et si _c'est_ lui ? »

Le sourire de John ne fane pas. Il secoue la tête. « Je mettrai presque ma main à couper que ce n'est pas lui. »

« Mais si _c'est_ \- »

« Je serai là, Sherlock, » dit sincèrement John. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? »

Sherlock ne comprendra jamais pourquoi cette déclaration le met à l'aise mais il acquiesce. « D'accord. »

Sherlock n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi John lui offre un sourire entendu.

Ils arrivent à la soirée et Sherlock se fige immédiatement. « Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, allez. De toute façon, _je_ meurs d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agit, donc- »

« Donc tu vas risquer que je m'humilie pour satisfaire ta curiosité ? »

« Exactement, » dit John avec un rictus. « Allez. Ça va être marrant ! »

Sherlock pouffe mais rampe hors de la voiture quand même, les mains tremblant sur la poignée.

« John ! » La voix de Greg Lestrade vient du porche peu éclairé d'où il agite la main.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement. « Bon bah, je vais vous laisser- »

« Greg, comment ça va? » demande John, le coupant. « Tu as déjà rencontré Sherlock ? »

Les yeux de Greg s'élargissent lentement alors qu'ils montent les marches. « Uh- nan en fait, pas officiellement. Mais je sais qui tu es. Tu as fait exploser la porte de la salle de chimie de M. Miller l'année dernière, nan ? »

John se tourne brusquement et les joues de Sherlock brûlent. « Tu as fait _quoi_? »

« C'était un accident, » marmonne Sherlock. « Si j'étais autorisé à utiliser le labo, je n'aurais pas à me dépêcher et mélanger tous mes produits. »

Un rire frétille sur les lèvres de Greg et les deux garçons reprennent leur route. « C'est un plaisir, Sherlock, » dit-il avec un sourire authentique.

Sherlock se surprit lui-même à rire. Il opine. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » dit-il doucement.

John lui donne un coup de coude et Sherlock trouve des yeux bleus supplantés de sourcils amusés. « Tu es fou, » murmure-t-il et Sherlock rit.

« Vous voulez un verre ? » demande Greg, atteignant la maison.

Sherlock entend vaguement John répondre alors qu'ils passent la porte d'entrée.

 _Il_ est là. Quelque part au milieux des corps saouls et de l'alcool bon marché, TAS est là.

En quelque sorte, c'est différent. Sherlock sait qu'ils arpentent les mêmes couloirs au lycée mais ce soir est plus... réel. Comme si ça se passait vraiment.

Il avale difficilement la boule dans sa gorge.

Une main touche son épaule, l'extrayant de ses pensées.

« Sherlock ? » interroge précautionneusement Greg. « T'as pas l'air bien ? »

Sherlock cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, reprenant ses esprits. « Désolé, » chuchote-t-il, se sentant stupide.

Greg glousse. « Pas de problème. Je te demandais juste ce que tu voulais boire ? John s'est déjà fait kidnapper par les gars de l'équipe. » Il rit comme si c'était drôle mais une panique froide monte sur la nuque de Sherlock.

« Uh-um, bien sûr, » grommelle-t-il. « Pour la boisson, je veux dire. »

Greg sourit. « Ok. Une bière, ça te va ? »

Sherlock acquiesce. « Merci. »

Greg lui tapote l'omoplate et sourit et disparaît dans la cuisine.

Juste au bon moment, le téléphone de Sherlock vibre dans sa poche et il l'en sort.

 _ **Tu es là ?**_

 _Oui._

 _ **Il y a un bureau au fond de la maison. Il a l'air vide. On s'y rejoint ?**_

Un tremblement agréable parcourt chaque centimètre carré du corps de Sherlock, atteignant chaque nerf.

Il va le rencontrer.

TAS.

Le garçon auquel il plaît.

Il compose immédiatement sa réponse.

 _J'y serai._

 _ **Je suis nerveux.**_

Sherlock pousse une sorte de rire pour lui-même.

 _Moi aussi._

 _ **Ça me fait me sentir mieux.**_

 _ **Écoute**_

 _ **Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je comprendrai, d'accord ?**_

 _ **J'espère juste qu'on pourra être amis après ça ?**_

 _Tu me sers déjà le discours de 'juste des amis' ? Ce n'est pas un bon présage._

 _ **C'est pas le discours 'juste amis'. C'est le discours 'tout va bien si c'est pas réciproque, je vais juste ramasser mon cœur à la petite cuillère. »**_

 _C'est noté._

 _ **Ok.**_

 _Ok._

 _ **À tout de suite.**_

 _Maintenant ?_

 _ **Ouais.**_

 _Ok._

Sherlock traverse discrètement la foule, se déplaçant attentivement entre les autres élèves du lycée auxquels il n'a jamais vraiment parlé et parvient à l'arrière de la maison.

La baie vitrée grande ouverte donne vue sur le jardin, déversant la lumière dans l'obscurité extérieure, juste à côté d'une porte en bois.

Sherlock entr'ouvre la porte de ses doigts tremblants, tentant d'y déceler une présence avant de pouvoir être lui-même vu.

Une silhouette tout en noir, t-shirt et jean, lui présente son dos.

Et le cœur de Sherlock se brise immédiatement en des milliers de petits fragments.

Victor Trevor, le plus grand, le plus méchant et le plus idiot des garçons de l'école est penché sur une table à l'autre bout de la petite pièce.

Sherlock entend un grand bruit d'inhalation puis Victor se redresse et se retourne, essuyant son nez et verrouillant ses yeux sur lui.

« Sherlock ! » s'écrie Victor, visiblement surpris de le trouver là.

L'estomac de Sherlock se plombe.

« Euh- désolé- » il essaie de partir mais Victor fait trois grands pas et attrape son avant-bras.

« C'est sympa de te voir en dehors de l'école. »

Sa voix n'est plus choquée mais suffisante de constatation et Sherlock le regarde pour reconnaître le rictus plâtré sur sa gueule.

Ses yeux sont noirs.

« Um, o-ouais, écoute j'étais juste- » Sherlock amorce une nouvelle fuite mais Victor agrippe son biceps.

« Maths ! » hurle Victor d'un ton trop aigu, pointant ses doigts vers le visage de Sherlock. « On a maths ensemble, hein ? »

« Euh- je- ouais » Sherlock jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais la prise de Victor se fait plus impérieuse.

« Ça te va bien de ne pas avoir le nez plongé dans un livre. »

Les couleurs du visage de Sherlock sont immédiatement drainées.

Il n'aime pas le ton de Victor.

« Um. M-merci? »

Victor renifle bruyamment. « T'es mignon. »

La bouche de Sherlock est totalement sèche.

« Tu es défoncé, » contre-t-il.

Pitié. Si Dieu existe, pitié, faites que Victor Trevor _ne_ soit _pas_ TAS.

Victor pousse un rire hystérique et donne une grosse tape sur le bras de Sherlock, le faisant un peu trébucher. « T'en veux un peu ? Juste de quoi planer un peu ? J'sais qu't'as _jamais_ testé. »

Sherlock aperçoit la ligne de poudre blanche sur le bureau et secoue la tête.

Oh bordel de merde, non.

« Non merci, » dit-il, tentant de se dégager subtilement de la poigne de Victor, mais la brute entoure son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez, » fredonne-t-il, beaucoup trop près du visage de Sherlock. « Ça va être rigolo. Ça t'aidera pour après. »

« Q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après ? » demande Sherlock d'une voix enrouée, se découvrant un penchant inopiné pour la claustrophobie.

« Tu es vraiment adorable, » rit Victor et le corps entier de Sherlock se liquéfie.

Victor Trevor, homme violent, accroc à la cocaïne, véritable fils de pute, est l'Admirateur Secret de Sherlock.

Sherlock veut à la fois vomir et fondre en larmes.

C'est très probablement le pire moment de sa vie.

« Vraiment, je- »

« Allez, fais pas ton bébé, » caquette Victor, le tirant plus près de la table.

Sherlock pousse contre le torse de Victor, essayant de bouger. « Je ne suis pas un bébé, c'est juste que- »

« Essaie. Tu vas kiffer, crois-moi. »

Sherlock n'aime pas l'étincelle malsaine dans les yeux de Victor.

Clean, Victor est un sacré connard.

Sherlock ne préfère pas découvrir ce qu'il est quand il est défoncé.

Sherlock panique. « Non, je- »

« Essaie ! »

« Sérieusement, je- »

« Allez. T'aimes les expériences, pas vrai ? » Victor resserre sa prise.

« S'il te plaît, je- »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es prude ? T'as peur de t'amuser un peu ? »

« Non, c'est juste que- »

« Goûte au moins. »

Victor plaque violemment Sherlock, face contre le bois de la table.

« J''adore corrompre les ratés, » Victor sourit. « On va être de bons potes. »

« Arrête- » essaye encore Sherlock, les yeux brûlants de larmes et de peur.

« Allez- »

« Je suis presque sûr qu'il t'a demandé d'arrêter. »

Le main de Victor vole brusquement de l'épaule de Sherlock quand la voix retentit derrière eux.

Sherlock se redresse rapidement et se jette hors de portée vers la porte où se dresse un John Watson très en colère.

« Hé, mec, relax, » dit Victor, levant les mains en signe de paix. « On plaisantait un peu. »

« Tu étais le seul à rire, _mec_ , » grogne John, crachant le dernier mot comme du venin.

Aussi effrayé que soit Sherlock, il est plutôt heureux de ne pas être la cible de la colère de John Watson.

« John, » glisse doucement Sherlock. « Laisse tomber. »

S'il te plaît.

Les yeux de John se dardent sur lui pour une seconde, s'assurant de son état, puis retournent à Victor. « Tu restes loin de lui. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Victor renifle. « T'es quoi, son garde du corps ? »

« Exactement, bordel, » mord John. « Si je te vois ne serait-ce que regarder dans sa direction, l'équipe de rugby et moi, on ne te loupera pas. Compris ? »

Victor tente de ricaner mais Sherlock détecte des traces de peur dans ses pupilles dilatées.

« Peu importe, » bafouille Victor.

Sherlock tire sur la manche de John. « Viens, on s'en va, » murmure-t-il.

Il veut juste rentrer à la maison.

Sortir d'ici.

Oublier cette nuit et les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

John lance un dernier regard lourd de sens à Victor, puis passe la porte, entraînant Sherlock avec lui en saisissant son poignet.

Dehors, John se tourne brusquement vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il.

Et pour une raison inconnue et terrifiante, c'est ce qui l'achève.

L'inquiétude sur la visage de John est trop.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'humidifient sans son accord.

Il ne se rend compte que maintenant qu'il est agité de frissons de la tête aux pieds.

« Mon Dieu, tu trembles, » murmure John, enlevant rapidement sa veste de rugby pour la déposer sur le dos de Sherlock.

Il n'arrive même pas à apprécier le bonheur d'être entouré du vêtement qu'il adore. Il baisse les yeux, essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Les bras de John sont soudainement autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchote John, frottant une main apaisante entre ses omoplates. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il ne peut pas se retenir plus.

Sherlock s'accroche à son ami, secouant la tête, les doigts enfouis dans le coton alors que de lourdes gouttes d'eau dévalent ses joues.

John n'a pas à s'excuser de quoi que ce soit.

C'est Sherlock, l'idiot.

« C'était lui, » bredouille Sherlock contre l'épaule de John. « C'était lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » les mots de John sont doux mais exigeants à son oreille, teintés de rage.

Sherlock lâche un sanglot. « TAS, » marmonne-t-il. « C'est mon... c'est lui qui m'a envoyé des messages et laissé des notes. »

La main de John s'immobilise soudainement dans son dos et il se recule.

Sherlock le laisse partir, se sentant déjà incroyablement gêné.

John ne part pas loin.

Ses paumes prennent le visage de Sherlock en coupe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? » Les yeux bleus de John sont écarquillés en attendant la réponse.

« Tout ça, c'était lui, » dit Sherlock, étalant l'humidité de sa mâchoire du dos de la main. « C'était lui. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre dans le bureau, et il a dit que j'étais mignon et- »

« Ce n'est pas lui, » souffle John, cherchant un contact avec les yeux trempés de Sherlock. « Sherlock, ce... ce n'était pas lui. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « M-mais je- »

« C'est moi. »

Sherlock arrête brusquement tout mouvement.

Clignant rapidement des paupières, il regarde John expirer doucement, fixant tout sauf Sherlock. « C'était moi, » soupire-t-il encore.

Sherlock ne peut pas bouger.

Sherlock ne peut pas respirer.

« T-toi ? » murmure-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Le regard de John revient à lui et il acquiesce sèchement, une simple inclination du menton. « Oui. »

Sherlock ne comprend pas. « Pourquoi ? »

John plisse le front, les mains toujours sur les pommettes de Sherlock. « N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Sherlock revient à lui-même et fait un pas en arrière, les bras de John retombant sur ses flans. « Est-ce... est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

John sursaute. « Quoi ? »

L'angoisse grandit dans la poitrine de Sherlock. « C'était juste une blague ? » siffle-t-il faiblement. « Est-ce que tu... te moquais de moi ? »

Les yeux de John sortent de leurs orbites et il fait un pas en avant, tendant la main. « Sherlock- »

« Non, » contre fermement Sherlock, reculant encore. « Non, juste-juste réponds-moi. Tu te foutais juste de ma gueule ? Pour déconner ? »

John a l'air de pouvoir fondre en larmes ou crier au meurtre.

Sherlock n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il préférerait.

« Sherlock, » bouillonne férocement John. « Je ne te ferais _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça. _Jamais_. Tu m'entends ? Je pensais chaque chose que j'ai dite. Chaque rime que j'ai écrite, chaque mot que j'ai tapé, je les pensais. Tout sans exception. »

Sherlock veut désespéramment le croire.

Il a la tête qui tourne.

Il ne peut pas _réfléchir_.

« Tu- »

« Je t'aime ? Te veux ? Suis complètement dingue de toi ? Oui. » Le visage de John est ouvert, si sincère. « Tellement, Sherlock. »

Il peut presque voir les mots rouler et s'enchaîner lentement autour de son cœur, faire s'effondrer et reconstruire son monde entier, bâtissant des murs autour de John Watson et lui.

Il cligne encore des cils, les lèvres entr'ouvertes par le choc, la chaleur de John est encore partiellement sur lui.

Il est terrifié.

« Mais tu es- »

« Bi, » confirme John, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait de répondre aux moitiés de questions de Sherlock.

« Et tu- »

« Avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, » complète John avec un petit sourire mal assuré. « J'ai d'ailleurs toujours des doutes... »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « _Bien sur_ que si, » dit-il, presque énervé que John, le parfait et merveilleux John Watson _ne_ sache _pas_ que c'est une _évidence_ que Sherlock est amoureux de lui. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Comment _quiconque_ ne le pourrait pas ?

« Mais tu as dit... dans tes textos, tu as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour qui tu as des sentiments- »

« Je parlais de toi ! » explose Sherlock d'une intensité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses émotions sont déchaînées. Peur, panique, espoir, confusion... amour.

Il peut à peine les compter.

Les commissures des lèvres de John se contractent. « Vraiment ? » respire-t-il.

Sherlock opine. « Je parlais de toi, » répète-t-il doucement.

Parce que le visage de John se rapproche lentement du sien, ses yeux bleus cherchant ses iris vertes, une seule question suspendue dans l'air.

Sherlock peut sentir le souffle de John sur ses lèvres, le sien bloqué dans sa gorge.

Les mains de John sont de retour sur ses joues et il hésite, si proche, les yeux verrouillés.

Attendant.

Sherlock vacille, incertain de ce que veut John, de ce qu'il attend.

Sherlock n'a jamais été embrassé.

Il ne connaît pas la méthode à suivre.

Il ne sait pas comment procéder.

Il cherche désespéramment une réponse dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de John.

Un acquiescement subtil la lui donne.

« John, » respire-t-il et John descend sur lui.

C'est tellement plus que ce que Sherlock s'était imaginé.

Les lèvres de John se meuvent contre les siennes, son visage toujours entre ses mains, les nez se heurtant délicatement.

Le toucher de la bouche de John contre celle de Sherlock fait bégayer les battements de son cœur et il fredonne tendrement.

Ses deux réalités se percutent violemment et, après l'impact, un calme libérateur s'installe en lui.

C'est comme trouver son chez soi.

Comme corriger chaque erreur de son monde.

Comme si chaque instant passé à dépérir et se tourmenter et paniquer pouvait être effacé par un simple baiser de John.

Les doigts de John fourragent dans ses boucles, déposant de gentils baisers sucrés sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Les bras de Sherlock se referment autour du torse de John, le tenant près de lui, l'épinglant sur place.

Il ne veut jamais le laisser partir.

Ne veut jamais que ce moment prenne fin.

John pince sa lèvre inférieure, la prenant entre ses dents et mordillant gentiment.

Sherlock ronronne.

« Sherlock, » grogne John, le tirant impossiblement plus près. Il traîne ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de Sherlock, ente la mâchoire et la gorge. « Je voulais ça depuis si longtemps. »

Sherlock gémit.

Romantique, son John.

 _Son_ John.

Son _vrai_ John.

Il opine contre les soyeux cheveux blonds. « Moi aussi, » dit-il, se cramponnant au t-shirt de John. « Tellement, John. Tellement fort. »

Les mains de John glissent sur ses bras, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors qu'il se redresse pour trouver les yeux de Sherlock. « Je suis désolé pour le stratagème, » souffle-t-il d'un rire d'autodérision. « Technique assez lâche. Mais on devenait amis et je ne voulais pas te perdre si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. »

« C'est réciproque, » murmure Sherlock, les joues brûlantes de son aveu. « Je n'ai jamais pensé- »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait tous les deux arrêter de penser, » sourit John. « Peut-être qu'on devrait juste... »

« Être ? » propose Sherlock.

John rit et lui donne un autre baiser, ricanant contre ses lèvres. « Juste être, » confirme-t-il. « Juste être... ensemble ? »

Sherlock acquiesce hâtivement. « Ensemble. »

La pression que donne John à sa main est le seul serment dont il a besoin.

« C'est à toi maintenant, au fait, » dit John, démêlant ses doigts, et repositionne correctement sa veste de rugby sur les épaules de Sherlock.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandissent. « Quoi ? »

John resplendit. « Yep. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du temps depuis lequel je voulais voir mon nom inscrit dans ton dos. »

Sherlock glousse, une étrange euphorie s'installant en lui. « Je pourrais, en fait, » déclare-t-il et John éclate de rire.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _Juste un petit truc mignon, aujourd'hui ! Tout sucré. Merci d'avoir lu ! S'il vous plaît, continuez de m'envoyer des suggestions/questions ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! J'aime chacun d'entre vous et j'ADORE réaliser vos idées !_

 _La liste commence à s'agrandir, donc les nouvelles demandes prendront du temps avant d'être faites MAIS sachez qu'elles seront écrites si vous en le demandez !_

 _D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à demander des choses sexy, on les adore. Vous êtes assez sages et je me sens presque désolée de rendre aussi sales que possible vos idées parfois si pures et innocentes._

 _Nan, en fait, je ne suis pas désolée du tout._

 _Je pense que le prochain OS sera un Unilock avec un quiproquo... ce qui sous-entend du lemon charbonneux gratuit et sans raison. Hourra !_

 _MERCI D'AVOIR LU !_

L'auteur vous invite aussi à jeter un œil à "As Long As I'm With You" de BubbleGumLizard sur AO3. L'intrigue à des similitudes mais c'est un Mystrade! ^^ : works/5153315

J'en profite pour rebondir. L'auteure est assez occupée, ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle n'a pas fait de mise à jour (quelques mois seulement, certes, mais elle avait déjà pris une pause de deux ans). Donc sa liste s'allonge et s'allonge. Je traduis ses notes par acquis de conscience et parce qu'elle me l'a demandé mais celles-ci datent de la publication des textes originaux, c'est-à-dire 2015 pour la plupart et quelques uns 2017. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle postera d'autres OS pour le moment. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est définitif !

(PS: La traduction des poèmes est assez libre. J'ai préféré préserver les rimes que l'authenticité des vers.)

Prochain OS le mercredi 17 mai.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu ! D'humeur à laisser une review? ;)


	8. I Thought He Knew

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le huitième OS !

 **Suite aux bugs du site, la mise-à-jour n'a pas été prise en compte et les mails pour vous prévenir de la publication n'ont pas été envoyés. Si vous n'avez pas lu « Poésie & Textos », passez faire un tour ;)**

Encore tout plein de remerciements aux merveilleuses personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review la dernière fois : Tristana379, Misew, Will McHope et Gargouilles !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3 : /series/224537

Résumé : Quand John retourne à la maison de très très mauvaise humeur, les choses peuvent prendre une tournure qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Un grand quiproquo et beaucoup de souffrance et d'angoisse qui se terminent en réconfort et en amour !

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove :

 _Alors, techniquement, ce sont deux requêtes en une seule fic', mais je trouvais qu'elles iraient parfaitement ensemble. La première vient d'un adorable Anonyme :_

 _« J'aimerais bien lire quelque chose d'angoissant mais qui se termine bien. John serait involontairement méchant avec Sherlock car celui-ci aurait mis leur chambre sans dessus-dessous (ou quelque chose du genre) et Sherlock s'enfuit/disparaît. John essaie de recoller les morceaux et ça finit en effusion d'amour ? »_

 _Et la seconde vient de mon cher kitmerlot1213 :_

 _« Mycroft exécute une de ses menaces. J'imagine qu'il a mal compris une altercation entre John et Sherlock et qu'il pense que John a blessé Sherlock. Donc Mycroft envoie un message à John 'Je t'avais prévenu'. Du coup, John et Sherlock se dépêchent de régler les choses et d'expliquer la vérité à Mycroft. »_

 _Voilà le résultat. Bonne lecture !_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Je Pensais Qu'Il Savait**

Les poings se serrant si fort que les ongles se plantaient dans la peau, John Watson traversait le campus en trombe, aussi droit qu'un piquet, les paupières plissées en fentes.

Appeler ça un pétage de plombs ne rendrait pas hommage à l'humeur de John. La fureur ne serait pas un terme suffisant. C'était une rage si intense qu'elle en faisait presque flipper John.

Pas tout à fait, bien sûr.

Le rouge envahissait la périphérie de sa vision alors qu'il fonçait sur le chemin, se fichant des gens qui l'entouraient.

Ça faisait si longtemps que rien ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Évidemment, l'Université pouvait être irritante ou frustrante. Naturellement, certaines connaissances de John étaient désagréables ou agaçantes.

Mais aujourd'hui était une de ces journées. Une de ces journées où rien ne tournait rond. Une de ces journées où rien n'était possible. Rien n'allait bien. Rien n'était facile.

Ce n'était pas qu'un petit quelque chose. C'était un florilège de petits quelques choses. Un bouquet de minuscules incidents qui s'étaient accumulés en une éruption volcanique, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir imploser à tout moment. Bouillonnant, culminant d'intensité. Rongeant son frein pour trouver la raison parfaite.

Déboulant dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre de dortoir, John souffla un lourd soupir et ouvrit violemment la porte.

Ou, tout du moins, essaya-t-il.

La porte trembla à peine.

S'emportant, John poussa encore. La porte bougea d'un centimètre. L'enfonçant d'un coup d'épaule, John fit irruption dans sa propre chambre, trouvant l'autre côté du battant obstrué par une pile de livres, ainsi qu'une motte de terre, et un tas de pulls de John, et une lampe de poche et un masque.

« Sherlock ! » brailla John, une vague de rage gonflant dans sa gorge.

Son colocataire ne bougea pas un muscle. Il resta allongé sur son lit, les doigts sous le menton. « John, » lui adressa-t-il.

« C'est quoi, tout ce bordel ? » gronda John. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mes pulls ? »

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il était pleinement conscient de son irrationalité totale. C'était Sherlock Holmes, pour l'amour de Dieu. Son barjot de colocataire, son meilleur ami et, plus récemment, le titre de petit-ami s'était ajouté à la liste. Vraiment, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il devrait _toujours_ s'y attendre.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour faire chier John Watson.

« C'était une expérience, » répondit Sherlock, inébranlé par la rage de son partenaire.

Si c'était possible, John cracherait du feu par les narines. Son visage était si chaud que ça lui faisait mal, ses lèvres disparaissant en une fine ligne.

Il fusilla son petit-ami du regard. « C'est. Quoi. Ce. _Bordel_ , Sherlock ? »

Réfractaire au tranchant de la voix de John, Sherlock soupira. « On pourrait coucher ensemble. »

John se mordit la langue, la mâchoire se contractant si fort qu'il se froissa le muscle. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Le sexe aidera à gérer ta colère, » l'informe Sherlock, les paupières toujours closes, les doigts collés ensembles.

« Va te faire foutre, » mordit John, tournant le dos à son exaspérant colocataire et jetant son sac sur son lit.

« C'est fatigant de te voir si dramatiquement surpassé par des basses besognes telles que le travail scolaire, John, » continua Sherlock, clairement inconscient qu'il était en train de chatouiller un ours hystérique. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait et s'en contrefoutais simplement. « Je proposais humblement une solution. »

John résista à peine à l'envie de frapper le mur. Ou l'oreiller. Ou Sherlock.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule, » grogna-t-il, ne se croyant pas capable d'assister au spectacle de son petit-ami allongé dans son lit comme un roi exténué par sa journée à ne rien faire.

« Pourquoi t'énerves-tu encore plus ? Je veux simplement trouver une solution à ta réaction stupide au stress, qui, au passage, ne te va pas du tout. Le sexe pourrait- »

« Ferme-la ! » explosa John en tourbillonnant sur lui-même, la fureur transpirant dans chaque mot. « Bon sang, on n'a même pas encore- je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Sherlock, bordel ! Juste... merde, arrête juste de me parler comme si j'étais un abruti lambda et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Éventrant son sac, John se retourna et trébucha aussitôt sur le tas de vêtements et de saleté qui jonchait le sol. La rage brûlait sa gorge alors que sa vue se brouillait.

« Et nettoie ton merdier ! »

Et sur ce, John détala de la chambre, rouge et tremblant comme un dément.

* * *

« Euh, ça va? »

John leva la tête d'entre ses mains pour regarder la barista du café et, accessoirement, son amie Molly Hooper.

John soupira lourdement. « Non, » marmonna-t-il. « Non, je suis un gros fouteur de merde. »

Molly s'assit, posant la cafetière sur la table et ses mains sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Se massant le visage, John souffla. « J'ai juste eu une journée abominable et j'ai dit à la seule personne qui aurait pu tout arranger d'aller se faire mettre. »

Molly sourit avec sympathie. « Ouch, » murmura-t-elle.

John acquiesça. « C'est juste qu'il n'accorde aucune importance à personne. Et ne respecte pas mes affaires ou notre chambre. Et puis, il a proposé qu'on- »

Il s'interrompit immédiatement. « Désolé. » Pas moyen qu'il parle à Molly Hooper de sa vie sexuelle avec Sherlock. C'était trop con de toute manière. Que Sherlock le _suggérât_ , comme si c'était ce à quoi se résumait le sexe, juste un moyen de se débarrasser du stress... et ils ne l'avaient même pas encore fait. Ils en avaient à peine parlé. Ils avaient déjà fait d'autres choses, mais jamais ça.

Franchement, ça avait blessé John. Plus que ce qu'il pourrait admettre. Ça l'avait fait se sentir comme si Sherlock pensait que la seule raison pour laquelle John voudrait coucher avec lui était la relaxation. Pas parce qu'il l'aimait.

Pas qu'ils se le soient déjà dit, mais bon.

« Ça va s'arranger, » dit Molly, lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Je pensais juste que je pourrais m'asseoir un peu et me calmer avant d'y retourner. Histoire de m'assurer que je ne péterai pas encore un câble. »

Molly opina. « Bonne idée. Mais s'il y a bien une personne qui puisse comprendre, c'est Sherlock, pas vrai ? »

John fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi comprendrait-il ? »

Molly sourit timidement. « Eh bien, il est assez difficile à vivre. Il le sait sûrement ? »

John massa l'arrière de sa nuque, y réfléchissant une minute.

Il occupait la même chambre que Sherlock depuis seulement deux semestres. Oui, c'était un enfer absolu de vivre avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le souci ici. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas un problème car John était follement amoureux de cet homme.

Une vague de culpabilité surgit en lui. Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un dont il se préoccupait profondément.

Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant un semestre entier, la carapace de Sherlock avait été extrêmement dure à percer. John avait persisté jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amis, car il avait désespérément eu besoin d'une raison pour rester à proximité de Sherlock, pour garder son attention. John avait été certain que Sherlock ne ressentait pas la même chose. Enfin, si, il appréciait John, peut-être plus que n'importe qui, mais sans doute pas autant que John l'appréciait lui.

Bien sûr, tout avait changé la nuit où John avait convaincu Sherlock d'aller boire quelques verres avec lui juste avant Noël. Quelques verres s'étaient révélés être la limite de Sherlock. Il s'était effondré sur le sol de leur petite chambre, babillant à propos de produits chimiques et d'expériences pour lesquelles John _devait_ l'aider et bredouillant que John était le meilleur ami qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

John avait gloussé, lui-même un peu pompette, bien que loin de l'état de Sherlock, et avait sourit à son ami. Ç'avait été plutôt attachant de voir le normalement si dramatique Sherlock perdre tout contrôle.

Quand John était finalement parti se coucher, Sherlock avait rampé dans le lit de John, posé sa tête sur les genoux de John et fredonné de contentement.

John était juste assez saoul pour ne pas être terriblement alarmé et avait saisi l'opportunité de faire quelque chose dont il mourrait d'envie depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ce fou allié : il avait passé ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock.

Sherlock avait bourdonné joyeusement, chuchoté, « J'voudrais qu'tu sois à moi, John, » et s'était confortablement installé pour la nuit.

Le monde entier de John s'était écroulé.

Sherlock avait reniflé, marmonné, « J'voudrais que tu m'veuilles aussi, » et s'était promptement évanoui pour le pays des rêves.

John n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde.

En parler le matin suivant avait ressemblé à un arrachage de dent. Sherlock s'était assis silencieusement, ne disant absolument rien, les yeux les plus écarquillés et effrayés que John ait jamais vu, les doigts si serrés sur ses cuisses qu'ils en étaient blancs.

Mais John n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il avait tiré les vers du nez de Sherlock car c'était ce que John avait voulu depuis si longtemps et qu'il en était si proche... John n'allait pas passer à côté.

Finalement, Sherlock avait craqué, divagant sur comment il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça à propos de qui que ce soit et comment il était désolé d'avoir gâché leur amitié, le tout en fourrant en vrac des vêtements dans un sac et se préparant apparemment à déménager.

John l'avait taclé au sol, bloquant sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'avait embrassé à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se soit calmé sous lui, haletant et cherchant plus de baisers.

Et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

À défaut d'autres termes.

Ils vivaient ensemble, ce qui rendait les choses assez intéressantes, mais d'un autre côté, c'était avec Sherlock qu'il 'sortait' et ça méritait un tout nouveau mot.

'Brillant' et 'fou' étaient les deux descriptions que l'on faisait du colocataire de John. Sherlock était constamment en mouvement, parlant, expérimentant. Il avait le chic pour savoir des chosent que les gens normaux ne savaient pas, voir des choses que la plupart des gens ne voyaient pas. Il était un génie complet et absolument fascinant et la compagnie préférée de John. Ce n'était pas dur de tomber amoureux de lui. Et John l'aimait. John l'aimait tellement fort.

« On a tous nos mauvais jours, John, » le rassura Molly, remplissant sa tasse de café. « On dit tous des choses stupides qu'on ne pense pas. Va juste t'excuser. Tu te sentiras mieux, crois-moi. »

Soupirant à nouveau, John acquiesça. « Ouais, t'as raison, » ronchonna-t-il, sortant son portable de sa poche et écrivant un texto.

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un dingue. Juste eu une dure journée. Je reviens, tu as besoin que je passe au magasin ?_

La réponse lui vint presque immédiatement.

 **Message Non Délivré**

John fronça les sourcils. Il alla dans la rubrique 'messages envoyés' et réessaya.

 **Message Non Délivré**

Lançant un regard furieux au mobile, John vérifia son réseau, trouva cinq barres. Il souffla et composa le numéro de Sherlock.

L'appel n'aboutit pas.

Il essaya encore et toujours rien.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Molly, fixant son téléphone.

John secoua la tête. « Ouais, c'est juste mon foutu portable qui refuse de fonctionner. » Il tenta d'ignorer la petite pique de panique à la base de sa nuque. Pourquoi s'angoisserait-il à cause d'un téléphone défectueux ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'affoler.

« Oh, non, » dit Molly, tirant son propre mobile de son tablier. « Tiens, appelle le mien. »

John chercha dans ses contacts, trouva Molly Hooper et sélectionna le nom.

Le téléphone de Molly s'éveilla, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Ça a l'air d'aller, » déclara joyeusement Molly, comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Ce n'en était pas une.

John envoya un autre message à Sherlock.

 **Message Non Délivré**

« Peut-être que c'est son téléphone qui a un problème ? » proposa Molly.

John s'ébroua. Le mobile était pratiquement collé à la main de Sherlock. Pas moyen qu'il lui permette de _ne pas_ fonctionner.

« J'dois y aller, » grommela John, une bulle maladive de désarroi flottant en lui. Il se leva brutalement, renversant presque son café au sol, le remarquant à peine alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte.

Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sherlock ? Et quelque chose allait mal ?

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il surinterprétait mais avec la prise de bec qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt, John se sentait peu serein.

« John ? » l'interpella Molly mais John était déjà de l'autre côté du seuil.

* * *

Ouvrant brusquement le lourd battant en bois de leur petite chambre de dortoir, l'angoisse de John doubla en n'y ressentant aucune résistance. La porte s'ouvrit au large, révélant la chose la plus terrible que John eut pu imaginer.

La pièce était propre, bien plus propre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis que John et Sherlock avaient emménagé. Les affaires de John étaient intactes, les chaussures toujours alignées sous le lit, le gilet pendouillant toujours sur la chaise de son bureau, le lit toujours froissé d'avoir vu son sac s'y faire jeter plus tôt.

Le côté de Sherlock était vide.

Complètement et totalement vide.

Le matelas bleu fourni par le dortoir était nu, pas de draps blancs pour en couvrir l'horrible couleur, pas d'édredon moelleux creusé par l'emprunte d'un long corps. Le bureau était marron et sans intérêt, pas d'ordinateur portable posé négligemment, pas de microscope hors de prix reposant au milieu d'une multitude de boîtes à Pétri, pas de piles de bouquins insensés, pas de feuilles volantes dispersées en désordre. Les murs étaient entièrement dénudés, le beige hideux raillant méchamment John. Pas d'articles de journal évoquant des crimes ou des enquêtes épinglés.

Pas de grand génie aux cheveux bouclés s'agitant dans une robe de chambre ridicule, penché sur une expérience ou allongé dans son lit ou pensant, les mains se mouvant sauvagement alors qu'il émergeait de son esprit.

Pas de Sherlock.

Quelque chose s'effrita dans la poitrine de John, quelque chose de pire que la panique. Quelque chose proche de la terreur.

Arrachant son portable de sa poche, John essaya encore, envoyant message après message.

 _Où es-tu ?_

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Sherlock, s'il te plaît._

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Sherlock tu me fais peur._

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _S'il te plaît, reviens._

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Sherlock_

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Sherlock, s'il te plaît._

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Pitié._

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Pitié._

 **Message Non Délivré**

 _Pitié._

 **Message Non Délivré.**

Quand le dernier message fut envoyé, John était au sol -était tombé au sol-, il ne savait pas quand, les yeux pleins de larmes de peur, les doigts tremblants sur le clavier de son téléphone.

Sherlock était parti.

Et apparemment, il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Après des heures à fouiller le campus, passant au peigne fin chaque bibliothèque et labo auquel il pouvait penser, John rampa dans son lit, dans sa chambre de dortoir vide.

Il était de nouveau en colère. Pas aussi enragé qu'avant, mais une colère saine et légitime. Une colère qui l'avait conduit à conclure ceci :

Que Sherlock Holmes aille se faire foutre.

Sérieusement, une seule petite dispute et il s'enfuit ? Se cache ? Déménage ? Bloque le numéro de John ? Bon sang. Quelle drama-queen.

Gosse pourri gâté. Il reviendra. Son si génial cerveau se rendra compte qu'il avait réagi avec exagération et il reviendra et s'excusera et tout ira bien.

Tout ira bien.

Quelque chose retournait l'estomac de John mais il s'ébroua et ferma les yeux.

Tout ira bien.

* * *

Rien n'allait bien.

Rien n'allait bien à sept heures du matin suivant quand Sherlock ne s'était pas agité dans tous les sens, demandant l'attention de John à cet horaire indécent.

Rien n'allait bien quand John se rendit à la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner seul, sans génie fou pour déblatérer Dieu seul savait quoi à son oreille.

Rien n'allait bien quand John passa toute la journée à végéter, la tête pivotant constamment, cherchant anxieusement des cheveux bouclés et un manteau absurdement long.

La panique était de retour. Plus le silence durait, plus John s'inquiétait.

Sherlock avait la patience d'un poisson rouge. S'il faisait la gueule à John pour qu'il s'excuse, il n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelque heures. Non, tout ça commençait à sembler plus... permanent. Plus réel. Plus comme si Sherlock ne voulait bel et bien plus jamais voir ou parler à John.

Une douleur s'était installée, là où la colère résidait avant, la rongeant progressivement jusqu'à la remplacer d'un creux malvenu.

John trouvait que chaque seconde de plus à respirer dans ce silence était plus dure que la précédente.

* * *

Ce n'était venu à l'esprit de John que plus tard, après avoir parcouru tout le campus à la recherche de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être trouvé. Il y avait une autre personne auprès de laquelle il pouvait essayer.

Il chercha dans ses contacts, planant au-dessus du nom qu'il avait espéré ne jamais devoir utiliser.

L'homme relié à ce numéro de téléphone était probablement la personne la plus puissante et la plus terrifiante que John ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Il était mystérieux et sérieux et brillant. Peut-être aussi brillant que Sherlock mais John ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

John ne l'avait rencontré qu'une paire de fois, la première étant dans un parking sous-terrain sombre où il lui avait offert de l'argent pour espionner Sherlock après qu'ils soient aléatoirement devenus colocataires.

La deuxième étant à Noël quand Sherlock avait annoncé que John et lui étaient ensemble, l'homme l'avait promptement traîné dans une autre pièce et l'avait menacé très calmement, ce qui était encore plus effrayant.

« Si tu le fais souffrir, » avait-il articulé, « Tu seras très désolé, John. Très désolé, vraiment. » Les mots étaient sortis avec beaucoup de simplicité et ils avaient heurté la moelle épinière de John. Il avait cligné des paupières face au visage écœurant de l'homme, et il avait su que l'homme pensait chaque syllabe. Les termes mêmes de la menaces avaient été risibles, si dramatiques et vieux jeu.

Mais John n'avait pas ri. John avait à peine osé respirer. Il avait juste acquiescé bêtement et s'était vite éclipsé hors de la salle.

Aujourd'hui, il fixait son téléphone, se sentant si gêné, mais si désespéré de retrouver Sherlock, il décida que c'était sa seule option.

 _Savez-vous où est Sherlock ?_

Il lança son portable sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il se jeta dessus.

 _ **Ne contacte plus ce numéro ou celui de Sherlock à nouveau. Tu n'as plus aucun lien avec lui. -MH**_

La gorge de John brûla, une peur très réelle s'insinuant en lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _ **Sherlock ne souhaite plus te parler ou te voir.**_

 _Dîtes-moi juste où il est, s'il vous plaît._

 _Pitié._

La réponse prit une éternité. La jambe de John tremblait d'anxiété, le doigt tapotant sans cesse l'écran de l'appareil.

Quand le portable signala enfin un message, les mains de John ne l'ouvrirent pas assez vite à son goût.

Et en lisant les mots, son cœur tomba dans son ventre.

 _ **Je t'avais prévenu, John.**_

La panique rugit en lui comme du feu liquide alors que John tapait désespérément une réponse.

 _On s'est disputé. Je dois m'excuser. Pitié._

 **Message Non Délivré**

Ces trois mots suffirent à faire s'écrouler John et à noyer ses yeux.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, après avoir sangloté et pleurniché sur le sol de la chambre qu'ils partageaient, se sentant si incroyablement impuissant et inutile, John se dirigea faiblement vers la douche et se tint sous le jet brûlant, espérant peut-être pouvoir carboniser la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Ça faisait mal. Mon Dieu, que ça faisait mal. Et ce n'était pas de la faute de l'eau.

Ce n'était pas une douleur aiguë ou cuisante, mais un sentiment creux. Comme si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa poitrine sans permission et avait sectionné un morceau plutôt impressionnant de son cœur, ne laissant qu'un vide dans ses entrailles.

C'était insupportable.

John n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé avant. Jamais une personne qu'il aimait n'était parti sans un mot. John n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit avant Sherlock. Il avait eu des copines ici et là, bien sûr, mais elles n'étaient rien comparées à Sherlock. À ce qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock.

Ça n'avait même pas été progressif pour John. Il n'y avait même pas eu de sentiment de doute ou d'étrangeté ou de question existentielle sur pourquoi Sherlock était si important pour lui et pourquoi leur connexion était si forte. Non, ç'avait été immédiat. John n'était pas tombé amoureux. Il avait plongé tête la première dans ses sentiments, autorisant son petit cœur idiot et naïf à se faire kidnapper par Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes avec ses beaux yeux changeants et ses boucles épaisses et son caractère insolent, culotté et arrogant qui rendaient la bouche de John bée de choc et d'admiration et d'amusement.

Il avait été si ridiculement heureux pendant ces derniers mois. Si glorieusement, merveilleusement, aveuglément heureux. Il n'avait pas songé une seule fois que tout ça pouvait s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas songé un seul jour que Sherlock pourrait ne plus vouloir de lui. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'on lui arracherait l'amour de sa vie.

Dieu tout puissant, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock avait coupé les ponts. Pourquoi Sherlock ne voulait plus de lui. Le rejet était tranchant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le gérer.

Il désespérait de savoir. De savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Peut-être que Sherlock ne pouvait plus supporter les excentricités de John plus longtemps. John rit presque à cette pensée. Si c'était bien ça, ce serait du gros foutage de gueule étant donné que Sherlock était la personne la plus excentrique que John ait jamais rencontré.

Peut-être que Sherlock était réellement offensé de la colère de John à propos de ses expériences. John n'avait pas particulièrement été fan des expériences, spécialement celles se déroulant dans leur chambre, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais semblé s'en préoccuper. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Peut-être...

Peut-être que Sherlock ne voulait tout simplement plus de lui. Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ça. Peut-être que Sherlock en avait assez de John et de ses pulls dont Sherlock s'était toujours moqué et de son côté de la chambre excessivement propre et de son insistance pour que Sherlock essaie d'être gentil avec les gens et...

Mon Dieu, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était parfaitement sensé.

Sherlock s'était simplement rendu compte qu'il méritait mieux.

Mieux que John.

Mieux _sans_ John.

Pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, Sherlock avait-il voulu de lui ? Dès le départ ? Ça n'avait aucune logique. John n'y avait jamais réfléchi, trop absorbé par ses propres sentiments écrasants. Mais maintenant ça semblait si évident. Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et stupéfiant que Sherlock ne voudrait jamais de quelqu'un comme John sur le long terme. Ça n'aurait jamais duré.

Quel abruti avait-il été. Croire en toujours avec le plus incroyable des êtres humains qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Bon sang, il n'était qu'un mioche. Un stupide, immature et naïf _gosse._

L'illumination n'aidait en rien la douleur du rejet, peu importe la logique. C'était toujours pathétique. C'était toujours insoutenable.

John mordit dans son gant de toilette alors qu'une nouvelle cascade de larmes emplissait ses yeux, cachée uniquement par le jet de la douche frappant son visage.

* * *

La coquille vide qu'était John Watson alla en cours les deux jours qui suivirent, n'entendant pas un mot de ce que disaient les professeurs et étudiants autour de lui, remarquant à peine les regards inquiets et les tocs nerveux de Molly.

Il vivait sur la réserve des deux heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à prendre pendant les deux dernières nuits, le corps suppliant de dormir mais ne trouvant pas le confort au moment venu.

Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Ses rêves étaient remplis de grandes créatures belles et sombres qui murmuraient des railleries telles que _Je t'aime_ et _J'ai besoin de toi_. Ce n'était pas plaisant. C'était cruel. C'était des réminiscences abjectes de la vérité. Que Sherlock ne l'aimait pas et n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Elles ne l'avaient pas quitté quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Elles s'étaient logées dans son esprit alors que les jours défilaient, rongeant son cœur petit à petit et laissant John complètement et entièrement vide.

* * *

« Voici Greg, » annonça Molly, tard dans l'après-midi du cinquième jour depuis lequel John Watson n'était plus le petit-ami de Sherlock Holmes. Un homme aux cheveux sombres se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air nerveux.

John acquiesça. « Enchanté, Greg. »

« Ouais, salut, » dit maladroitement Greg.

Molly lui jeta un coup de coude. « Greg est là pour aider. »

John toussa. « Aider pour quoi, exactement ? »

Greg fusilla Molly des yeux, puis massa son visage d'une main. « Euh- Je uh... Je sais où est Sherlock. »

Le cœur de John s'immobilisa dans sa poitrine alors que ses intestins faisaient des loopings. « Quoi ? » croassa-t-il.

« Greg sort avec Mycroft, » dit simplement Molly. « Et Sherlock vit actuellement chez Mycroft. »

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent. Ou, du moins, tentèrent-il, car le manque de sommeil ne les autorisa qu'à tressaillir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

Greg opina sèchement. « C'est une épave, mec, » murmura Greg. « Je ne peux plus le supporter. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'asseoir dans un putain de canapé avec mon petit-ami et le peloter sans que son foutu frère vienne râler sur l'inutilité des sentiments ou sur les tissus de conneries qu'il- »

« Ouais, ça devrait suffir, Greg, » le coupa promptement Molly. Elle se tourna vers John. « On a son adresse. Va le voir. »

John soupira. « Il ne veut plus me voir- »

« Si, il le veut vraiment, vraiment, » dit Greg. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais réconciliez-vous, d'accord ? Mycroft m'assassinerait de sang froid s'il savait que je suis venu ici mais pitié, pour la santé mentale de Sherlock et ma vie sexuelle, _va le voir_. »

John détestait l'espoir qui tordit ses intestins. « Je- »

« Sérieusement John, si tu n'y vas pas immédiatement, je vais péter les plombs, » aboya Molly avec plus de vivacité que John lui ait jamais entendu. « Tu l'aimes, merde, tellement que tu n'es même plus toi sans lui. Et j'apprécie vraiment mon ami John et j'espère qu'il reviendra parmi nous donc s'il te plaît, pour le bien de nous tous, va récupérer ton homme. Pitié. »

* * *

John se tenait devant une maison plutôt modeste qu'il supposait être celle de l'aîné des frères Holmes. Son corps vrombissait d'anticipation alors qu'il montait les marches, certain qu'un piège pouvait jaillir à tout moment et le capturer, l'empêchant d'entrer et de trouver son partenaire.

Mycroft Holmes semblait être le genre de type à truffer sa maison de piège comme une forteresse.

L'homme le plus effrayant que John ait jamais rencontré possédait cette maison et il était sur le point de faire irruption comme un chevalier en armure étincelante.

Ce qui était parfaitement absurde. John savait que Sherlock ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais John avait besoin... Merde, il avait besoin de tourner la page. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de se faire souffrir comme ça et d'avancer. Il avait besoin de voir Sherlock une dernière fois, de l'entendre de sa bouche, et de se ramasser lui-même à la petite cuillère.

Et apparemment, pour y arriver, il devait passer l'épreuve du méchant grand frère de Sherlock.

Comme c'était bizarre.

Levant une main tremblante pour toquer, John bondit en arrière alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.

Ah, nous y voilà, alors.

Mycroft resta de l'autre côté du seuil, le fusillant du regard.

« Salut- »

« Retourne chez toi, John. »

« Mais- »

« Oui, je sais que Greg t'a envoyé ici, son ennui face à mon petit frère était difficile à rater. Ça ne change rien. Rentre chez toi. »

« S'il vous plaît, juste- »

Mycroft allait lui claquer la porte au nez et John se précipita pour bloquer son pied dans l'entrebâillement. « Attendez ! » cria-t-il. « S'il vous plaît, juste- »

Ça arriva si vite que John n'aurait jamais eut le temps de s'y préparer.

Mycroft s'écarta et tira le battant d'un coup sec, regardant le poids de John le déséquilibrer, l'affalant dans l'entrée.

« Quelle grâce, John Watson, » la voix froide de Mycroft venait d'au-dessus de lui. « Je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Bien, » essaya de dire John avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait en rassembler. « Parce que je ne partirai pas. » Il se remit sur ses pieds et pensa à l'éventualité de se ruer dans les escaliers, ne sachant même pas si Sherlock était à l'étage.

« N'essaie même pas, » contra calmement Mycroft, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« C'est quoi, votre problème ? » cria John, la paralysie des jours passé s'évanouissant progressivement. « Bon sang, je veux juste m'excuser auprès de mon copain ou ex... ou peu importe ce qu'il est, et vous carrez votre cul sur mon chemin. »

Mycroft le fixa. « Sherlock n'est pas un jouet, John, » déclara-t-il stoïquement. « Tu ne t'éclates pas à ces petits jeux avec mon frère. Il t'a peut-être laissé faire parce qu'il n'y connaît rien, mais je ne le permet pas. J'ai connu des garçons comme toi. Tu n'as aucune chance avec un Holmes. »

Si John n'en était pas déjà venu à cette conclusion par lui-même, les mots de Mycroft auraient été l'équivalent d'un uppercut. Mais il savait. Et ils ne le piquaient qu'un peu. « Ouais, » soupira John avec lassitude. « Vous avez probablement raison. Je n'ai aucune chance. Mais si vous vouliez bien juste vous décaler, je pourrais lui parler et nous pourrions régler ça par nous-même. »

Mycroft leva un sourcil condescendent. « Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, serais-je d'accord avec ça ? »

John tremblait. Son corps frissonnait si fort qu'il put difficilement parler. « Parce que je l'aime, » respira John, se sentant absurde et idiot de devoir dire à Mycroft putain de Holmes ce qu'il ressentait si fort pour le cadet. « Je l'aime, » répéta-t-il.

Mycroft plissa les yeux avec scepticisme.

« J'ai attendu Sherlock toute ma vie sans même le savoir. Il rend ma vie plus belle. Il _me_ rend meilleur. Chaque instant que je passe avec lui est tout, Mycroft. Tout. Il est... » John devint inaudible, se perdant dans son amour aveugle pour cet homme. « Il est brillant de la plus insolente des façons possibles et drôle sans le vouloir et sarcastique la plupart du temps. » Les lèvres de John se courbèrent en un petit sourire. « Il est... quand il est concentré, c'est magique. Quand il est au summum de son rôle, il est... envoûtant. Regarder son cerveau fonctionner est une de mes activités préférées au monde. Il est... parfait. Pour moi, il est parfait. »

La bouche de Mycroft était légèrement ouverte, les lèvres écartées en un hoquet silencieux mais John était trop transporté pour s''en rendre compte.

Ses yeux brûlaient. « Ces derniers jours sans lui ont été les pires de ma vie, » continua John. « Abominables. Foutrement insupportables. Je ne sais pas qui je suis sans lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le bonheur avant de le rencontrer. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais besoin d'être sauvé avant qu'il ne me sauve. Sherlock Holmes m'a sauvé d'une vie ennuyeuse et insipide. Et j'ai besoin de lui, Mycroft. Tellement fort, j'ai besoin de lui. »

John passa un doigt sous son œil pour attraper une larme, regardant au loin comme s'il avait une chance de la cacher au si observateur aîné Holmes.

Mycroft ne bougeait pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il voyait John pour la première fois. John grimaça sous l'examen et fronça les sourcils. « Mycroft ? »

L'homme secoua sèchement la tête pour se tirer de sa transe ou peu importe sous l'emprise de quoi il était et souffla un rire inconfortable. « Je suis clairement à court de mots, » sourit-il faiblement.

John rit. « Eh bien, je viens de vous sortir tout mon vocabulaire, donc- » il agita une main vers les escaliers. « Je peux ? »

Mycroft dévisagea les marches derrière lui et soupira, rendant les armes. « Bien, » dit-il, coulissant lentement sur la droite.

John avança, mais une main agrippa son avant-bras en passant à côté de Mycroft. « Si tu- »

« Je sais, » dit brutalement John, parce qu'il savait. « Peu importe ce que vous allez dire, je sais. Et je promets, aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne le blesserai pas. Pas intentionnellement et je ferai tout mon fichu possible pour que rien de _ça_ n'arrive plus. »

Mycroft l'étudia un long moment avant de le lâcher. « Bien, » murmura-t-il. John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il monta les marches deux par deux.

* * *

N'hésitant qu'une microseconde, John ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de Sherlock. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la patience d'attendre que le génie têtu daigne répondre.

Étonnamment, Sherlock se tenait déjà devant le seuil, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, comme prêt à bondir. Ça n'aurait pas autant déstabilisé John si la posture n'était pas accompagnée d'un regard que John n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Sherlock. Un regard de colère.

Non.

Un regard _furieux_.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Sherlock, le visage se plissant sombrement.

Absolument pas préparé à ça, John se balança sur ses talons comme si on l'avait frappé. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu menti à Mycroft ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Les paupières de John s'écarquillèrent. « Sherlock- »

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu. Tu n'étais pas très discret. Maintenant réponds à ma question. »

John secoua la tête, espérant dégager ce qui bouchait ses oreilles au point d'entendre si mal. « Tu crois... tu crois que je mentais ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir impatient. « Je ne le crois pas. Je le sais. Maintenant arrête de changer de sujet et réponds moi. »

« Je ne mentirais jamais sur ça, » chuchota John. « Je pensais- »

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , » claqua Sherlock. « Arrête. Juste arrête John, et dis-moi la foutue vérité pour une fois dans ta vie. Pour l'amour de Dieu. »

La propre colère de John revenait. Être accusé d'être un menteur faisait ce genre de chose aux gens. Il lança un regard noir à Sherlock. « Je ne mentais pas, Sherlock, » mordit-il.

Sherlock jeta ses mains en l'air. « Tu es impossible. Je suis désolé que tu te sentes coupable après m'avoir finalement dit la vérité, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié pour- »

« Sherlock ! » cria John. « Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« De toi ! » hurla Sherlock en retour. « De toi et de tes mensonges ! D'abord tu prétends vouloir de moi, clamant vouloir être avec moi. Puis, après des semaines de mensonges, tu éclates finalement de vérité, déclarant que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi et me disant de te laisser. Ça me va que ça se termine John, vraiment, je ne suis pas pathétique au point que tu doives me couver après avoir rompu avec moi. Ça fait cinq jours et regarde : J'ai survécu sans toi. Donc ne te ramène pas ici en prétendant être désolé. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi depuis ce jour, donc tu n'es clairement _si_ désolé. »

« _Quoi_? » John ne pouvait pas réfléchir à une réponse correcte. Sa rage se transformait en une culpabilité douloureuse à s'en tordre ses boyaux.

« Bon sang, » expira Sherlock, encore plus irrité. John fit un pas en arrière. « D'accord. Je m'en vais. »

« Non ! » John tituba, bloquant le chemin de Sherlock. « Non, je... merde, j'ai essayé de te contacter, Sherlock ! » Il entendait sa voix affolée et trop aiguë mais il s'en contrefoutait franchement à ce moment. « J'ai essayé et essayé mais tu avais bloqué mon numéro. Et je ne pouvais pas- J'ai même essayé avec ce connard de Mycroft pour l'amour de Dieu et il n'a pas voulu me dire où tu étais et bordel, je te veux, tellement, je te veux, je veux que tu reviennes chez nous, reviens à la maison avec moi, reviens avec moi, Sherlock, pitié, s'il te plaît reviens avec moi, tu me manques tellement et je suis désolé comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie et- »

« John, » chuchota faiblement Sherlock. « John, arrête. »

John cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas réalisé que ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le devant de la chemise Sherlock jusqu'à devenir des poings, tenant effectivement Sherlock contre lui.

Il le lâcha immédiatement, se sentant incroyablement instable, mais Sherlock attrapa ses poignets, le gardant près.

« Je suis désolé, » respira fébrilement John, les lèvres tremblant plus fort à chaque mot. « Je suis tellement tellement désolé, j'ai été con, je ne voulais pas dire- »

« D'accord, tout va bien, » murmura Sherlock, tirant John à sa poitrine. « Merde, John, c'est toi qui- »

« Non, » John secoua férocement la tête contre le sternum de Sherlock. « Non, je n'en pensais rien, j'étais juste... Je ne sais même pas. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi j'étais énervé, et je suis tellement tellement désolé Sherlock- »

« Je sais, tout va bien, » marmonna Sherlock dans ses cheveux, les mains traçant des cercles dans le dos de John. « Mycroft a probablement bloqué ton numéro sur mon portable. Je n'y avais pas pensé- je croyais que tu ne voulais juste plus de moi. »

« Je te veux, » susurra John, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Sherlock. « Je te veux tellement. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Les lèvres de Sherlock effleuraient son oreille. « Es-tu sûr que je suis ce que tu veux ? Parce que je pourrais comprendre que ce ne soit pas le cas, John. Je disparaîtrais sans rancune, rien qui puisse te- »

« Sherlock, » dit sévèrement John. Il tremblait tellement dans les bras de Sherlock. Comment ce génie pourrait-il ne pas savoir ? « Je suis amoureux de toi. Pitié, dis-moi que tu le savais. »

La respiration de Sherlock se bloqua et John se recula, cherchant les yeux de Sherlock. « Regarde-moi, » chuchota John. « Déduis-moi. Vois-le, Sherlock. Je t'aime. Je _t'aime_. »

Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnèrent lentement. « John, » murmura-t-il.

Et puis ils s'embrassèrent.

John ne savait pas qui avait initié le baiser mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car ces lèvres boudeuses lui avaient tellement manqué, il avait à peine été capable de respirer sans elles. Sherlock ouvrit ses lèvres et infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche, sondant, et John obtempéra immédiatement, ayant désespérément besoin de goûter Sherlock.

Les mains trouvaient les vêtements et les cheveux et les poignes étaient plus fermes alors qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, tout le bouleversement émotionnel des derniers jours se drainant finalement _finalement_ de leurs corps. John pouvait sentir Sherlock se mouler contre lui, la tension de ses épaules se relâchant, et John fondait presque sous son toucher.

« S'il te plaît, » susurra John contre la gorge de Sherlock, les lèvres pressées contre son pouls. « Je te veux. » Bon Dieu, il le voulait tellement fort. « S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour Sherlock. »

Le grand corps enroulé autour du sien se figea, les caresses s'arrêtant brusquement. John ne le laissa pas s'y opposer. « Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, » murmura-t-il, sa bouche se mouvant contre le cou interminable de Sherlock, les doigts se perdant dans les boucles indisciplinées. « S'il te plaît. Si tu es prêt, pitié, prends-moi. »

« Nous n'avons pas de- »

« J'en ai, » dit rapidement John, tapotant la poche de son jean.

Un petit, doux, précieux grondement s'échappa des lèvres de Sherlock contre l'oreille de John. « John, » croassa-t-il. John pouvait sentir ces grandes mains descendre le long de son dos, se reposer sur l'ourlet de son T-shirt.

« Oui, » grogna John, levant les bras avant que Sherlock ait eu le temps de tirer. Sherlock se recula pour regarder John alors qu'il passait son T-shirt par dessus sa tête. John le fixa en retour, s'autorisant à se laisser admirer. Sherlock devait de s'assurer que c'était d'accord. Il avait besoin de le voir dans l'expression de John. John pouvait comprendre ça.

Il offrit un petit sourire alors que son T-shirt tombait au sol, ses tétons maintenant exposés se durcissant sous la rudesse de l'air froid. Il attrapa les mains de Sherlock, les ramenant à son torse. Il avait besoin des mains de Sherlock sur lui. Il avait besoin du toucher de cet homme parfait. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils allaient bien.

Sherlock entoura la poitrine de John de ses longs bras, pliant discrètement les genoux pour l'attirer aussi près que possible, entraînant John dans un baiser brûlant. « Oh- » expira Sherlock alors que John défaisait le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il continua sa tâche, délogeant les disques de plastique des trous doublés de fil, prenant son temps à chaque attache. Sherlock le garda bercé dans ses bras, les lèvres bougeant précautionneusement sur celles de John d'une manière si aimante qu'elle extrayait chaque poignard planté dans le cœur de John.

Tirant sur les manches, John glissa la chemise de Sherlock de ses bras, laissant la belle étoffe se froisser par terre. Sherlock grimaça contre la bouche de John. « C'est de la soie, tu sais, » siffla-t-il avec un agacement feint.

« M'en fous, » murmura John, jetant ses mains sur la ceinture de Sherlock.

Le souffle de Sherlock rata un cycle. John se précipita sur la boucle, libérant la bande de cuir du crochet et la laissant rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements. Il s'attaqua habilement à la braguette du pantalon et l'ouvrit.

Les baisers de Sherlock étaient brusquement devenus plus profond, sa langue forte voyageant dans la bouche de John. Il avait le même goût que ce dont se rappelait John ces cinq derniers jours, comme du miel épicé et une touche de tabac. C'était toujours aussi enivrant et écrasant et John s'autorisa à s'y noyer. « Sherlock, » ronronna-t-il, poussant le pantalon qui tomba le long des cuisses de Sherlock. « S'il te plaît, » chuchota-t-il.

Les doigts adroits de Sherlock trouvèrent le bouton de son jean et gracieusement, bien plus que John ne le pourrait jamais, l'ouvrit et y crocheta ses pouces. D'un seul mouvement fluide, il tira vers le bas.

Se débarrassant tous deux des entraves gênantes, John n'ôta jamais ses mains, ni ses lèvres, de Sherlock et ils se tenaient ensemble dans leurs boxers. John promena ses paumes sur la courbes des fesses de Sherlock, la soie douce de son sous-vêtement si lisse sous ses doigts. Sherlock grogna et pressa plus fort ses hanches contre John, son érection chaude et lourde contre l'abdomen de John. La propre verge dure de John s'appuyait sur la cuisse de Sherlock, palpitant inconsciemment au contact. Ils grondèrent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, se serrant d'avantage, exigeant la friction créée par leurs deux corps.

John allait supplier, allait accélérer les choses, traîner Sherlock jusqu'au lit et le laisser prendre ce qu'il voulait de lui, quand le matelas frappa l'arrière de ses cuisses. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent légèrement, réalisant seulement maintenant que Sherlock l'avait fait reculer si soigneusement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

La main de Sherlock vînt à la base de sa nuque, l'autre s'installa au creux de ses reins, et il l'étendit amoureusement sur les draps.

John n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première fois avec Sherlock puisse être aussi douce. Chaque toucher était tendre. Pas que les autres choses qu'ils avaient faites ne l'étaient pas, mais John se rendait juste compte que prendre son pied avec son petit-ami et faire l'amour avec lui étaient deux choses très différentes.

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant Sherlock. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça pour quelqu'un. L'émotion qui le transcendait était presque insupportable, le sentiment de besoin de contact et l'assurance de la réciprocité et l'attention si profonde au bien-être de l'autre étaient des choses dont John n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que rêvé de se préoccuper. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas voulu : Il ne savait juste pas jusqu'à maintenant que c'était possible.

Maintenant. Regarder dans ces yeux verts translucides, magnifiquement accentués par les boucles sombres et la peau pâle, Sherlock le fixait comme si tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu dans sa vie était allongé sous lui, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et attendant d'être possédé.

John se redressa et coinça une boucle égarée derrière l'oreille de Sherlock. « Je t'aime, Sherlock, » chuchota-t-il, résistant à l'envie d'attraper ce grand dadais et de le renverser.

Le cœur de John explosa dans sa poitrine quand les yeux de Sherlock s'adoucirent encore plus, ses lèvres s'étirant si subtilement. Il se pencha sur John, s'appuyant sur ses paumes moites, et trouva à nouveau ses lèvres. John fredonna, fourrageant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sherlock pour l'encourager.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, » murmura Sherlock sur ses lèvres. « Je- je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire. »

« Tu ne me blesseras pas, » respira John, caressant les boucles encore et encore. « Tout ira très bien. Je vais t'aider, ok ? »

Sherlock se recula juste assez pour trouver les pupilles de John. « Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, paupières écarquillées et effrayées, les iris scintillant d'une lourde excitation et, que Dieu aide le pauvre cœur de John, d'amour.

John acquiesça. « Certain. Je suis confiant. Je t'aime Sherlock. »

Les profond yeux verts de Sherlock s'illuminèrent à ces mots. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les croire. Comme s'il ne voulait rien de plus que les croire.

Comme s'il y répondait avec chaque fibre de son corps.

John poussa un petit tube de lubrifiant, qu'il avait tiré de la poche de son jean avant que celui-ci de disparaisse, dans la main de Sherlock et hocha la tête. Ensuite il attrapa l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Sherlock et le baissa aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Sherlock gloussa et finit de s'en débarrasser, puis il lui rendit la pareille, John levant diligemment les hanches alors que Sherlock ôtait le vêtement de son corps.

John écarta les jambes et Sherlock haleta légèrement, ses pommettes pales se colorant magnifiquement. « John, » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis là, amour, » répondit tendrement John, se collant à son partenaire. « Viens par ici. »

John parlait tranquillement contre la peau de Sherlock, discutant pendant la préparation alors que Sherlock décapsulait le tube et mettait ses doigts au travail. Il n'y avait rien de pressé dans les gestes de Sherlock. Il prit son temps, trouvant les endroits à titiller pour faire souffler et se tortiller John, apposant des baisers dans son cou et derrière ses oreilles tout en ajoutant des doigts habiles et chuchotant des mots doux. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi prévenant avec le fort John Watson, ce garçon d'apparence solide mais au cœur quémandant d'être touché de cette manière. Et d'une certaine manière, Sherlock savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il le savait, tout simplement.

Et quand Sherlock se glissa finalement en lui, ce n'était étonnement pas comme si John avait impatiemment attendu que Sherlock commence enfin. Sherlock lui avait lentement, doucement fait l'amour depuis le départ. Et après le sentiment d'écartèlement et de déchirement, ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était bon, parfait même. John ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils se soient retenus tout ce temps. Comme si l'univers était finalement complet.

Sherlock mordit férocement sa lèvre intérieur alors qu'il était pleinement en John, les yeux vifs et brillants dans les iris bleues sous lui. « John- » s'étrangla-t-il, soupirant le 'n' alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où leurs deux corps se reliaient. « John ! » pleura-t-il presque.

John toucha de ses paumes les joues rougies de Sherlock, ramenant ses yeux à lui. « Tout va bien, » chuchota-t-il. « Ça va. Continue. »

Sherlock équilibra son poids sur ses coudes, passant une main sous la tête de John pour emmêler ses doigts dans les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Ses lèvres s'installèrent contre l'oreille de John, sa respiration était erratique et instable. « O-oh J-John- » expira-t-il, son dos se pliant quand il sortit légèrement, puis revint lentement. « Je- oh mon Dieu- _John_. »

C'était comme une prière paniquée frôlant son tympan et le cœur de John vacillait alors que Sherlock poursuivait son rythme lent, affermissant sa prise sur la chevelure de John. Les bras de John s'étiraient pour pour caresser de ses mains les omoplates de Sherlock, le tenant aussi près que possible sans entraver ses vas et viens. « S'il te plaît, » John étreignit son dos. « S'il te plaît, ne te retiens pas, Sherlock. Je te veux. S'il te plaît. »

Hanches tressautant, Sherlock céda.

Et frappa directement la prostate de John dans son cou suivant.

Le plaisir ravagea chaudement son corps alors que John criait, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau soyeuse, les jambes s'agrippant autour du bassin étroit.

Sherlock se figea immédiatement. « John ? » interrogea-t-il, la voix aiguë d'anxiété, amorçant une retraite.

La main de John vola à la fesse de Sherlock, le repoussant en lui, alors que l'autre s'accapara possessivement sa nuque. « Non ! N-non, ne t'arrête pas, » bégaya désespéramment John. « S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas, Sherlock. C'est tellement bon. »

La chair de poule fleurit sur la peau de Sherlock, sous la pulpe des doigts de John, le souffle coincé.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » répéta John, pressant ses doigts pour ancrer ses mots. « N'arrête jamais. »

Sherlock revint immédiatement à sa position, se réinsérant et se cramponnant au trapèze de John.

Il frappa la petite zone érogène de John et les hanches de celui-ci répondirent. « Oh mon Dieu, » pleurnicha John. « On mon _Dieu_ , Sherlock. »

« Tu aimes ça, » s'égara le murmure incrédule à son oreille. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation de surprise.

« Ouais, » grogna John, arquant le dos. « Ouais, je- oh- ouais- »

Sherlock siffla un doux _oh_ , plongeant ses hanches avec plus d'insistance.

De vagues en vagues, un sentiment que John n'avait jamais éprouvé le submergea à chaque coup de butoir que Sherlock prodiguait. Il infiltra sa main le long de son ventre et s'empara de sa verge, ayant soudainement, désespéramment besoin de soulagement. Sherlock continua ses poussées, susurrant tendrement des encouragements alors que John se masturbait, un plaisir fulgurant le transcendant à chaque allée et venue de Sherlock.

« J-John John, je- »

Les _oui oui oui_ incohérents de John étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre, son étreinte plus ferme, ses doigts se recroquevillant et se relâchant sur la peau délicate. Le front humide de Sherlock frottait contre la tempe de John, comme une caresse aimante, le corps entier de John frissonna. « Je- Sherlock, je- Je- »

« Je t'aime, John, » les mots rauques de Sherlock s'insinuèrent dans l'oreille de John, sillonnant son esprit, descendant dans sa poitrine et s'enroulèrent chaudement autour de son cœur. Il inspira un sanglot tremblant et brisé, se masturbant allègrement alors que le plaisir s'emparait de tout son être.

« Je, oh, putain, t'aime. Je... t'aime- Sherlock- Sherlock- Je- _Sherlock_ , » murmurait absurdement John alors qu'il jouissait, tremblant violemment en pleurnichant sa libération.

Le bassin de Sherlock donna quelques coups vigoureux supplémentaires avant d'être envahi par son propre orgasme, haletant contre la joue de John des respirations hachées, le corps planant sur celui de John. John le tint plus serré, s'enveloppant autour de Sherlock,voulant lui offrir autant de plaisir que Sherlock lui en avait donné. Le cri guttural qui déchiré les lèvres de Sherlock était si sublime que John s'en félicita, câlinant l'homme qu'il aimait si désespéramment.

Le poids de Sherlock écrasa John alors qu'il s'écroulait, emprisonnant entre eux la semence de John. La main propre de ce dernier s'installa sur le crâne de Sherlock, caressant les boucles trempées mais douces. « Sherlock, » soupira-t-il de contentement alors que son amant appuyait un baiser contre sa tempe.

« Je t'aime, John. »

La chaleur dans sa poitrine brûlait tandis que son cœur tambourinait plus fort. « Je t'aime aussi, » chuchota-t-il en retour, déviant la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Sherlock.

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

John fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« La prochaine fois, tu me le feras ? »

John se recula pour fixer son petit-ami souriant. Les yeux de Sherlock scintillaient, se plissant aux coins, les paupières paresseusement baissées. Son front luisait de sueur séchée, les boucles gluantes d'humidité. Il avait l'air si parfaitement satisfait et magnifique et maladivement amoureux que ça en creusait la cage thoracique de John.

John se surpris à ricaner. « Absolument. »

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _Woooo angoisse, amour et lemon, mon Dieu ! MERCI INFINIMENT pour tout le soutien que vous portez à ce recueil ! C'est très amusant à écrire mais c'est encore plus gratifiant de savoir qu'autant de monde le lit! S'il vous plaît, continuez de m'envoyer des requêtes ici ou sur ma page Tumblr ! XO !_

Prochain OS le dimanche 28 mai.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu ! D'humeur à laisser une review? ;)


	9. I Need You To See Me

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le neuvième OS!

Encore tout plein de remerciements aux merveilles personnes qui ont le temps de laisser une critique la dernière fois: Louisana NoGo, Gargouilles, Mimi Kitsune, Misew, Tristana379 et Pearl!

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: Après être retourné à la guerre, John est de nouveau rapatrié, cette fois-ci avec une cheville cassée et une perte de mémoire, incapable de se rappeler ces cinq dernières années passées à être le partenaire et époux de Sherlock Holmes.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _L'adorable eastwind221b m'a proposé ceci sur ma page tumblr:_

 _«Que penses-tu d'une histoire dans laquelle John devient amnésique, en revenant d'Afghanistan pourquoi pas, et ne se souvient pas de Sherlock, ni de leur relation? »_

 _Voici le résultat! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! XO!_

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

J'interviens juste pour prévenir que cet OS est mon coup de cœur de ce recueil et que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai voulu faire cette traduction. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi! Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'Ai Besoin Que Tu Me Vois**

Sherlock regarde son genou tressauter.

Un toc nerveux.

Sherlock n'est jamais nerveux. Il n'est jamais anxieux ou incertain.

Apparemment, ça a changé.

Ces derniers jours, tout changé.

«Tu devrais être avec lui,» le voix irritante de Mycroft vient de gauche.

Sherlock ne se tourne pas. «Il dort. »

«Il voudrait que tu sois près de lui. »

Sherlock mord fort l'intérieur de sa joue. Il observe Lestrade roder à proximité, fixant Mycroft comme un rapace, essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas écouter.

L'émotion qui traverse Sherlock menace de s'exprime sous la forme d'une rage et intense qu'elle réchauffe tout son corps.

Il ne dit rien.

«Sherlock,» l'appelle aussi gentiment qu'il peut être Mycroft. Sherlock tressaille. «Il a besoin de toi. »

La façade stoïque des frères Holmes s'effrite.

Sherlock ne répond pas, ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour parler.

« C'est ton mari, » poursuit doucement Mycroft. « Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, il a encore besoin de toi. »

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Sherlock sait que la rage irraisonné dont il déborde est due à la douleur, la confusion, le mélange intense de sentiments dont il fait actuellement l'expérience.

Il ne sait même pas contre qui il est le plus en colère.

Mycroft, pour être un imbécile qui se mêle de tout ?

Lestrade, pour être avec son idiot de frère, ne choisissant jamais de le laisser ?

Les docteurs et les infirmiers, pour ne pas avoir de réponse ?

Ou son mari ?

Son mari qui a choisi de retourner faire la guerre ? Son mari dont _il_ avait guéri la claudication psychosomatique, dont les tremblements avaient miraculeusement disparu après des années de travail avec _lui_?

Son mari qui avait saisi sa chance de retourner sur le champ de bataille immédiatement après en avoir reçu la requête ? Qui avait fait le choix de le laisser derrière ? Qui avait décidé que leur vie ensemble n'était pas assez ?

Son mari.

Qui est maintenant allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec des os cassés et des coupures et des ecchymoses et un bandage blanc enroulé autour de la tête pour couvrir une blessure reçue sur ledit champ de bataille, se croyant maintenant être il y a cinq ans, pensant qu'il revenait tout juste de la guerre, ne sachant absolument pas qu'il était marié, ne sachant pas qu'il avait été rapatrié pour la seconde fois.

Ne sachant pas qu'il avait une vie avec Sherlock Holmes. Ne sachant pas que Sherlock Holmes l'attendait.

« Va t'asseoir près de lui, » insiste Mycroft.

Sherlock étudie l'Inspecteur Détective qui essaie d'être transparent, et échoue. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi la police est aussi incompétente. « Est-ce que Lestrade t'a fait répéter ton speech ? »

Mycroft attendit le silence puis dit, « Va le voir, », les deux pieds bien plantés au sol.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Sherlock attend que Mycroft descende de ses grands chevaux.

Puis il se lève et tourne à l'angle, se glissant silencieusement dans la chambre qu'occupe son partenaire endormi.

John Watson est tourné sur le flan, un bras coincé sous la tête, l'autre à plat en travers de la place vide à ses côtés.

Le fait que le corps de John se souvienne toujours de Sherlock et de leur position de sommeil habituelle est comme un petit poignard dans le cœur de Sherlock. Ça devrait être réconfortant.

Ça ne l'est pas.

Sherlock veut combler cette place vide.

Sherlock veut ramper dans ce lit avec cet homme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des mois, retrouver sa place normale, avec la main de John passée sous son T-shirt, contre son ventre, et les lèvres de John pressées à son oreille.

John a l'air pareil qu'avant.

Comme s'il était toujours John.

 _Son_ John.

Un peu plus bronzé, peut-être.

Une ride ou deux en plus sur son visage.

Les cheveux un peu plus blonds que quand il avait quitté Londres pour le Moyen-Orient.

Mais globalement, il est toujours John.

Il bouge et respire et parle comme John.

Pas le John de Sherlock.

Il fait quelque pas en avant sans même le remarquer avant de s'en empêcher et de détourner le regard.

C'est probablement le meilleur moment pour être dans la chambre, de toute façon. Pendant que John dort.

Parce qu'alors, les magnifiques yeux bleus de John ne le fixent pas avec confusion. Ils ne le détaillent pas avec inquiétude et peur, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle pour savoir qui il est et ce qu'il fait ici. Essayant de décider la manière dont il est supposé agir. Essayant de comprendre ce que Sherlock est supposé représenter pour John.

Ils le lui avaient dit, bien sûr. Il a été rapatrié depuis plusieurs jours, ayant besoin de chirurgie pour la cheville cassée qui a été remise en place et de surveillance après le sérieux coup à la tête qu'il avait reçu. Quand son unité s'était rendu compte qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun de ses hommes et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la mission qu'ils avaient effectué, ils l'avaient envoyé à l'hôpital. C'est là que Mycroft était intervenu, l'amenant à St Bart's par avion, et le confiant aux soins des meilleurs docteurs qu'ils avaient trouvé.

John est conscient qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Il est conscient que Sherlock est quelqu'un qu'il est supposé connaître. Dont il est supposé se préoccuper profondément. Supposé aimer.

Mais il n'a aucun souvenir de leur vie ensemble. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été rapatrié une première fois et d'avoir rencontré Sherlock dans ce même hôpital. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir emménagé au 221 B Baker Street et d'avoir entamé une existence avec le seul détective consultant du monde. Il ne se souvient pas des affaires et des course-poursuites et de l'adrénaline.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir pris soin de Sherlock.

Il ne se souvient pas d'être tombé amoureux de Sherlock.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir demandé encore et encore à Sherlock s'il allait bien, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, toujours prévenant avec lui.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir passé un anneau doré à l'annulaire de Sherlock alors qu'il somnolait sur la poitrine de John. Il ne se souvient pas avoir murmuré _Épouse-moi_ alors que Sherlock émergeait seulement, secouant ses boucles et lui souriant. Il ne se souvient pas être allé à la mairie le jour suivant et avoir signé les papiers, traînant Mycroft et Lestrade comme témoins parce que seuls ces deux-là était disponibles en un si court laps de temps.

Parce que Sherlock ne pouvait pas attendre de faire légalement sien John.

Parce que John ne pouvait pas attendre non plus.

Il ne se souvient pas de ses yeux brillants quand il avait regardé Sherlock en signant la convention, murmurant _Je t'aime, mon époux_ si bas que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il ne se souvient du jour où l'armée l'avait rappelé, un an plus tard. Il ne se souvient pas avoir regardé Sherlock avec des yeux écarquillés et dit _'Ils veulent que j'y retourne'_ comme s'il ne pouvait pas y ne se souvient pas avoir argumenté que c'était son devoir, que quand l'armée appelle, on ne dit pas non, que Sherlock devrait comprendre.

Sherlock n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait simplement acquiescé et avait poursuivi leur vie, résolvant des affaires, courant dans tout Londres, étant joyeusement marié.

Jusqu'à ce que la date de déploiement de John arrive.

Sherlock n'avait pas fondu en larmes. Il n'avait pas chuchoté de mots doux ou prolongé d'étreinte étouffante. Il avait simplement et stoïquement hoché la tête, accepté le baiser de John sur sa joue et l'avait regardé disparaître.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, John ne le connaîtrait plus.

John ne se souviendrait plus de lui.

Les médecins disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer. Ça pourrait être temporaire. Ça pourrait être permanent. Ils ne savent pas.

Sherlock sait, bien sûr.

Sherlock est sûr.

Ce sera permanent.

John ne se souviendra pas de leur vie. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Parce que Sherlock était assez stupide pour croire que leur vie de conte de fée serait éternelle.

L'univers corrige juste l'ordre des choses.

Effaçant les cinq dernières années et remettant Sherlock à sa place : seul.

Il n'avait pleuré qu'une fois. La première fois que John s'était réveillé. Il avait observé Sherlock avec de la terreur pure, confus et effrayé et sans comprendre pourquoi cet homme en long manteau noir se penchait sur son lit.

Il pensait qu'il avait été fait prisonnier.

C'était probablement le pire moment de toute la vie de Sherlock.

Même quand Sherlock avait appris l'amnésie de John, il avait encore espéré qu'une fois que John poserait les yeux sur lui, tout serait réparé.

Rien n'était réparé.

Sherlock joint ses doigts sous son menton alors qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise la plus éloignée du lit, coudes sur les genoux, yeux verrouillés sur la silhouette endormie de son mari.

Ça le ronge d'être si près et de ne pas le toucher. Ne pas l'étreindre et le câliner et échanger des caresses et des baisers.

C'était douloureux quand John était physiquement parti.

Mais ça.

Avoir John ici mais, en fait, ne pas l'avoir.

Voir son visage et entendre sa voix sans être John du tout.

C'est insupportable.

C'est ce qui tuera Sherlock.

Il en est certain.

John remue avec un grognement sourd et Sherlock se glisse silencieusement par la porte.

* * *

« Tu peux prendre ma chambre, » dit poliment Sherlock.

La tête de John fouette l'air pour fixer Sherlock.

« Oh- _non_ , » glapit Sherlock, horrifié par l'insinuation. « Je ne- Je vais rester dans l'autre chambre. Pour que tu n'aies pas à monter deux étages. »

Les yeux de John se plissent un peu.

Sherlock retient un petit sourire. Simplement parce que le regard agacé que John lui envoie est tellement... John. Personne ne dit à John quoi faire. Personne ne cajole John Watson.

Le frisson de revoir son John ne dure pas, puisque le docteur hésite, retenant sa réplique.

Il réplique toujours à Sherlock.

Il n'y a pas d'hésitation.

Il pousse son coup de gueule quand ça lui chante.

Ce serait toujours mieux que l'expression trop polie que John essaie de forcer sur ses traits. « Ça ira, merci , » répond-il.

Sherlock ravale un soupir et acquiesce.

Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que John réinvestisse le 221B une fois que les médecins le relâcheraient. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller et c'était sa maison, après tout. John était, au mieux, vigilent avec l'arrangement mais y céda après s'être rendu compte que sa seule autre option était sa sœur Harry qu'il ne supportait pas.

Et il devait rester avec quelqu'un pendant sa convalescence.

Sherlock était vraiment la seule option.

Et pour une raison inexplicable, ça le faisait se sentir coupable. Tellement coupable de forcer cet homme, qui ne savait pas qui il était, à vivre avec lui. Le forcer à faire semblant.

Sherlock avait déjà deviné comment tout ça se terminerait.

Prolonger l'inévitable semble si cruel pour eux deux.

Dans huit semaines, une fois que John sera pleinement guéri et capable de se mouvoir sans grimacer, Sherlock lui présentera les papiers du divorce. Il s'occupera de tout, il n'aura besoin que de la signature de John pour compléter la procédure et le libérer. Il fera savoir à John qu'il est d'accord pour aller de l'avant -John ne reste ici que parce qu'il en a besoin. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il se sentira coupable durant sa convalescence.

Même s'il n'est pas le John de Sherlock, il est toujours John Watson, et Sherlock connaît John Watson mieux que quiconque.

Sherlock lui rendra le changement facile.

Ça brisera Sherlock.

Probablement même le tuera.

Mais John n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

John se dresse maladroitement sur le seuil, balayant l'appartement du regard, les poings se serrant compulsivement sur ses béquilles.

Sa cheville est plâtrée et son jean est roulé en ourlet pour s'y adapter et il a l'air profondément malheureux.

Sherlock veut faire une blague stupide pour faire rire John. Taquiner John sur sa haine des béquilles et ce plâtre encombrant. Il veut rire et rire avec John jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entrelacent, se retrouvant l'un l'autre.

Il veut embrasser John. Le toucher intimement et chuchoter à son oreille qu'il prendra soin de lui, de toutes les manières qui soient. Il veut l'emmener au lit, l'allonger sur les draps et s'arranger pour le satisfaire sans lui faire mal. Comme ils le font normalement quand l'un des deux est en mauvais état. Ils ont tous les deux été blessés par le passé. Ils se sont toujours occupés l'un de l'autre, se raillant pour effacer l'impression d'inutilité, plongeant sous les couvertures pour se toucher et se caresser et faire l'amour.

Quelque chose se brise dans la poitrine de Sherlock alors qu'il observe son époux roder inconfortablement dans leur appartement, essayant de trouver ses mots pour dire à son conjoint- _colocataire_.

Sherlock est son _colocataire_.

Pas son conjoint.

Pas son mari.

Non, ces mots ne s'appliquent plus.

Sherlock est juste une autre présence dans cet appartement. Il est simplement le grand homme qui occupe la chambre du premier étage.

Il doit arrêter de penser à John comme à son époux.

Il regarde John bouger dans la pièce, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire.

« Assied-toi. » dit brusquement Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air affecté. « Du thé ? »

John aime le thé.

Piètre réconfort, suppose Sherlock.

Pour tous les deux.

« Du thé serait fantastique, » répond John, et Sherlock assiste avec horreur au spectacle de John qui s'assoit dans le canapé.

John ne s'assoit pas dans le canapé.

John s'assoit dans son fauteuil. Son fauteuil où il boit son thé et pianote sur les touches de son ordinateur portable et engueule Sherlock pour avoir encore craqué son mot de passe.

Sherlock se reprend avant que John ne remarque sa rêverie et se rue dans la cuisine, attrapant au vol la bouilloire.

Il entend John s'installer dans les coussins, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour sa jambe.

Sherlock retourne à son manteau accroché à la patère de la porte pour sortir son téléphone de la poche et dépose subtilement un oreiller sur la table basse, mine de rien.

Il y a un silence avant que John ne glousse discrètement et y traîne lourdement son pied sans dire un mot.

Sherlock revient à la cuisine pour verser dans la tasse l'eau désormais en ébullition. Il note mentalement l'emplacement de la télécommande de la télévision et se missionne de l'attraper sur le chemin du retour au salon.

Bon sang, c'est étrange.

Sherlock ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.

Il se dirige vers le canapé, thé en main, télécommande récupérée au passage dans l'autre, déposant les deux sur la table à côté de John.

« Merci, camarade, » déclare John avec un sourire tendu.

C'est un coup en plein ventre.

 _Camarade._

Il est le camarade de John, maintenant. Pas son conjoint. Pas son amant. Même pas son meilleur ami. Juste son camarade. Un colocataire. Celui qui paye l'autre moitié du loyer. Un putain de _camarade_.

Et c'est tellement... poli.

John est beaucoup de chose avec Sherlock.

Poli n'en est pas une.

C'est détestable.

Sherlock essaie de lui envoyer un sourire de bonne figure mais il est sûr que le résultat est plus une grimace qu'autre chose et revient à son microscope.

« Sherlock ? » l'appelle doucement John et Sherlock se détourne de son instrument, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas fermer les yeux d'agonie. Entendre John être si... incertain, incapable de juste prononcer le nom de Sherlock sans que ça sorte de sa bouche comme un mot d'une langue étrangère le broie sur place. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

« Hm ? » tente Sherlock en contenant un sanglot malvenu.

« Je- » commence John, regardant n'importe quoi sauf les yeux de Sherlock. « Je suis désolé pour... tout ça. »

Sherlock plisse le front. « Um, » dit-il avec hésitation. « … C'est bon. »

John soupire. « Je... je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. »

Bordel, cette conversation ne mène nulle part. « C'est bon, » répète Sherlock.

John expire par les narines. « Je suis... désolé de ne pas- »

« John, » l'interrompt tranquillement mais fermement Sherlock et John rencontre son regard. « Ça va. » Le ton est définitif mais Sherlock est catégorique, il va s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. « Contente-toi de guérir, d'accord ? »

John soutient son regard un long moment, doutant de la foi qu'il doit porter aux mots de Sherlock. Ils se fixent jusqu'à ce que John penche la tête dans un profond mais rapide acquiescement. Sherlock opine en retour et s'efface dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il retient ses larmes jusqu'à être sous le jet d'eau.

Ça inaugure la seconde fois que Sherlock pleure depuis le retour de John.

* * *

Les cauchemars sont immédiatement revenus.

Des heures après que John ait trébuché dans les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage, marmonnant un 'bonne nuit' étrange, Sherlock entend le cri. Ça sonne étouffé et assourdi mais Sherlock sait ce que c'est.

C'est si douloureux de ne pas pouvoir entrer et l'étreindre.

Il attend un instant pour s'en assurer avant qu'un autre cri ne retentisse.

Incapable de ne rien faire, Sherlock opte pour la moins intrusive des solutions.

Il monte les escaliers à pas feutrés, violon et archer en main, et s'assoit sur les marches alors qu'un grondement strident perce encore le silence.

Amenant l'instrument à son menton, Sherlock glisse l'archer sur les cordes, jouant de longues notes fluides pendant qu'un autre sanglot faisait écho derrière la porte.

Sherlock ferme les paupières et joue tout ce dont il se souvient, différents morceaux s'entrechoquant, différents sentiments surgissant à travers les mélodies.

Il se perd dans la musique, tentant de bloquer la douleur. La douleur d'écouter son mari avoir mal. La douleur de ne plus avoir de mari. La douleur de ne plus avoir John.

Il joue jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent.

Quand il s'arrête, il n'a pas la moindre idée du temps depuis lequel il joue.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'entre temps, le silence s'est installé.

* * *

Sherlock regarde depuis son perchoir de la cuisine Mme Hudson papoter avec John.

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas la dévisager et est certain d'échouer.

Mme Hudson avait fait irruption dans l'appartement depuis approximativement huit minutes, les yeux instantanément écarquillés à la vue de John avachi dans le canapé, ses mains applaudissant devant elle.

« Oh John ! Oh mon cher, comment allez-vous ? Et cette cheville ? Votre jambe fait-elle à nouveau des caprices ? Oh, je suis désolée, mon cher, je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. Je vis au rez-de-chaussée, le 221A. Vous me voyez navrée de tout ça. Sherlock s'occupe-t-il bien de vous ? Il est facilement distrait, vous savez. Ou, eh bien, je suppose que vous ne savez pas... mais vous feriez mieux de me prévenir s'il ne fait pas les choses comme il le devrait... »

Les yeux de John cherchent frénétiquement Sherlock et Mme Hudson déblatère toujours.

« Logeuse, » articule Sherlock et John hoche la tête avec reconnaissance, semblant se détendre légèrement.

Sherlock s'autorise un sourire sous cape.

Réconforter John lui donne une once de joie.

C'est un mélange de plaisir et de stupidité.

John pourrait recevoir l'aide de n'importe qui.

Sherlock n'est pas spécial.

Plus maintenant.

« J'ai amené quelques sandwiches et plusieurs repas que j'ai congelé, » poursuit Mme Hudson, rayonnante. « Sherlock n'est pas très doué pour cuisiner ou faire le ménage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé? »

Sherlock ignore la pique et observe les yeux de John s'écarquiller de toutes ces nouvelles informations balancées à tout va. « Euh- »

« Juste pour cette fois, mon cher, » déclare Mme Hudson en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante. »

Sherlock baisse vivement la tête en voyant Mme Hudson s'approcher de la bouilloire. « Comment va-t-il ? » chuchote-t-elle derrière sa main. Sherlock jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour constater que John fixe ostensiblement son dos.

Évidemment, Mme Hudson n'est pas aussi discrète qu'elle semble le penser.

« Il va bien, » s'exclame bruyamment Sherlock, décollant de son tabouret pour s'installer dans son fauteuil, récupérant son ordinateur au passage.

Mme Hudson, comme toujours, se met à son aise et commence à préparer le thé.

Le petit sourire que John envoie à Sherlock quand celui-ci traverse le salon lui fait tressauter le cœur dans la poitrine.

* * *

Quatre jours.

Ça devient insupportable d'être dans l'appartement.

Ça devient insupportable d'être près de John.

Sherlock essaie d'être discret mais il observe.

Il observe John se déplacer de son mieux avec une cheville cassée.

Il observe John bouillir dans le canapé, regardant la télévision sans la voir.

Il remarque que John passe plus de temps dans sa chambre, descendant seulement pour manger ou se laver ou simplement changer de décor.

Il évite Sherlock autant que possible.

Il évite le silence étrange qui s'installe quand ils sont ensemble.

John avait toujours été du genre costaud silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Sherlock.

C'était quelque chose que Sherlock avait toujours chéri dans leur relation. S'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Mais ce temps est révolu.

Maintenant, John est en colère.

Maintenant, John est amer.

Maintenant, John est malheureux.

Et ce n'est qu'un peu à cause de l'amnésie.

Ce n'est peut-être pas évident pour John.

Mais ça l'est pour Sherlock.

John est nostalgique de la guerre.

L'Afghanistan lui manque.

Le danger et l'excitation et l'adrénaline lui manquent.

Sherlock observe.

Et John lui manque du plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

« Tu travailles ? »

Ça fait une semaine depuis le retour à l'appartement quand John pose cette question.

Il parle rarement à Sherlock, à l'exception des salutations matinales et d'interrogations sur les repas et d'acquiescements occasionnels.

John ne sait clairement pas quoi dire à Sherlock.

Sherlock est reconnaissant du silence. Il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus.

La question l'interpelle. « Quoi ? »

John tousse d'inconfort. « Est-ce que tu travailles ? Tu sais, avoir un emploi ? »

C'est exactement ce pourquoi ils ne discutent pas.

À chaque fois, le cœur de Sherlock s'effrite un peu plus.

Il opine lentement. « Oui... » déclare-t-il finalement.

John s'offusque. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Sherlock se fige au-dessus de son microscope. « Pardon ? »

John s'énerve un peu plus à chaque mot. « Tu es resté à la maison toute la semaine. Tu n'as pas quitté l'appartement. Pourquoi es-tu là tout le temps ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargissent. « Je... je voulais juste m'assurer que tu- »

« Je vais _bien_ , » crache John. « Bon sang, Sherlock, je suis... désolé mais merde, tu me rends _dingue_. »

Sherlock le fixe.

Il ne trouve pas de réponse à donner.

Par chance, John ne semble pas attendre de réponse.

« Tu es là _tout le temps_ , à me regarder comme si j'étais un chiot perdu, me prenant en pitié comme un pauvre idiot pathétique et je ne peux pas _respirer_. Tu m' _étouffes_. Je ne peux pas quitter l'appartement car je ne peux pas tenir sur cette foutue jambe, mais toi ? Tu peux. Donc s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, _va travailler_. »

La poitrine de John se soulève frénétiquement, les poings se ferment sur les béquilles, le visage est rouge, les lèvres pincées, privées de toute couleur.

Putain, il est magnifique comme ça.

Sherlock aime quand John est en colère.

C'est un fantasme qu'il s'est découvert il y a des années.

Un John énervé est un sacré coup au lit.

Ça se finissait en parties de jambes en l'air mémorables, auparavant.

La douleur familière creuse l'estomac de Sherlock quand il réalise trop vite que cette fois-ci ne se conclura pas par du sexe.

Une autre illumination douloureuse.

Ils tiennent le regard de l'autre pendant un long moment.

Puis Sherlock saisit son téléphone sur la table.

« D'accord, » dit-il doucement, et se dirige vers la porte, arrachant son manteau de la patère.

Et c'est là qu'il le sent.

Ce n'est pas instantané.

Ce n'est probablement pas là depuis longtemps.

Mais il peut sentir que ça commence.

Le revirement.

Être avec John avait fait surgir en lui des choses dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Simplement parce qu'avant John, il s'en fichait.

Mais maintenant.

Maintenant que c'est fini.

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de 'nous', de 'Sherlock et John'.

Ces sentiments n'ont plus aucune raison d'être.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

Sherlock se glisse dans un taxi, crache une adresse au conducteur et rassemble silencieusement ses souvenirs d'amour et de bonheur et de John Watson.

Pour les enfermer dans une pièce cadenassée dont il jette la clé, loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets.

* * *

Les yeux de Lestrade sont exorbités quand Sherlock déboule au New Scotland Yard. « Sherlock ? »

« Brillante observation, » marmonne Sherlock, attrapant le premier dossier qu'il voit sur le bureau.

Lestrade fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? John n'est pas- »

« John va bien, » claque Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

Lestrade cligne des cils, l'approchant avec méfiance, semblant inquiet et un peu effrayé. « Sherlock, » dit-il gentiment, tendant la main. « Tu devrais être- »

« Arrête, » aboie Sherlock, reculant loin de sa portée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Lestrade hésite. Il balaie la salle du regard, comme si une réponse pouvait sortir de nulle part.

Sherlock soupire. « S'il te plaît, » implore-t-il. Ça fonctionne toujours, habituellement. La formule magique. Lestrade est surpris, Sherlock se répète. « S'il te plaît. »

Le DI passe une main dans ses cheveux, sidéré.

« Ouais, d'accord, » murmure-t-il et Sherlock se tasse de soulagement. « En fait, j'ai quelque chose. »

Sherlock acquiesce sèchement. « J'en étais sûr. Vous êtes parfaitement incompétents sans moi. »

Lestrade plisse les yeux. « Cool de voir que tu n'as pas changé tant que ça. »

* * *

Six heures et une longue investigation dans les transports en commun londoniens plus tard, Sherlock se sent mieux. Pas bien. Le même sentiment insidieux de vide qu'il éprouve sans John est de retour. Mais l'enquête l'avait aidé.

Ç'avait aidé son cerveau à se concentrer sur autre chose que la fin de son mariage.

Donc, naturellement, une voiture noire familière l'attend bien évidement à la sortie du commissariat.

« Je suis sûr que le service de Lestrade se termine sous peu, » dit-il avec désinvolture à la vitre qui s'abaisse.

« Je ne suis pas là pour Gregory, Sherlock, » répond Mycroft. « Monte dans la voiture. »

« Je dois rentrer à la maison- »

« Je t'y emmène. Monte. »

Sherlock soupire et observe la rue. « Tu me kidnappes devant un commissariat. »

« Je paie leurs salaires. Je suis sûr qu'ils fermeront les yeux. »

« Je suis certain que tu accordes d'autres faveurs _spéciales_ au Détective en chef. »

« Monte dans la voiture, Sherlock. »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Sherlock acquiesce, claquant la portière derrière lui. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Mycroft lève un sourcil condescendant, mais tient sa langue.

Il prend des gants avec Sherlock.

Il le fait depuis l'hôpital.

C'est ennuyeux.

La voiture redémarre et Sherlock se demande si le trajet peut se faire dans le silence.

Mycroft semble se contenter de le regarder, le jugeant à chaque mouvement.

Sherlock l'ignore avec l'aisance de la pratique.

« Tu dois commencer à penser à l'avenir, Sherlock, » amorce finalement Mycroft, calme comme toujours. « Tu dois penser à ce qui est le mieux pour John. »

« Il n'est pas un enfant, Mycroft, » déclare Sherlock avec lassitude. « Il peut prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Pas quand il lui manque les informations vitales à ces décisions. »

Sherlock le fixe. « Il n'est de retour que depuis quinze jours. C'est un peu tôt pour prendre des décisions. »

Il a déjà pris les décisions au regard de leur séparation future, mais ce ne sont pas les affaires de Mycroft.

La voiture s'engage dans Baker Street et Sherlock attend qu'ils se garent devant la bâtisse.

« Sherlock, » l'interpelle doucement Mycroft alors que Sherlock enclenche la poignée. « Je suis vraiment désolé du déroulement des événements. Mais tu dois être réaliste. Une fois que John sera guéri- »

« Une fois que John sera guéri, il déménagera, » le coupe lourdement Sherlock. « Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ma situation actuelle, Mycroft. Mais avant tout, je suis l'ami de John et je l'aiderai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de la procédure pour dissoudre notre mariage et laisser John vivre sa vie. Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour obliger un homme, qui n'y a aucun intérêt, à vivre avec moi. Bonne après-midi. »

Et sur ce, Sherlock ouvre la portière à la volée et se glisse hors de la voiture, grinçant des dents à la sensation des yeux de Mycroft brûlant son dos.

* * *

Le sentiment qui avait picoté Sherlock en sortant du NSY refait immédiatement surface à la vue de John assis nerveusement dans le canapé, lui offrant un sourire tiré, lèvres closes, alors que Sherlock fait son entrée.

« John, » dit-il avec une inclinaison du menton en pendant son manteau à la patère.

« Salut, » répond John, se frottant la nuque. « Écoute, pour plus tôt- »

« Ça va, » s'empresse d'intervenir Sherlock avec un geste de la main.

Il ne trouve aucun réconfort dans les excuses de John. Elles sont vides et n'ont même pas la moitié du sens que Sherlock leur voudrait.

John exhale brusquement. « Non, ça ne va pas et arrête de dire ça. »

Le mordant des mots fait chanceler Sherlock et il se retourne en froncer les sourcils.

John soupire. « Je te connais un peu mieux maintenant... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je suis désolé d'être cassant. »

Sherlock opine prudemment. « C'est- »

« Ce n'est pas bon. Rien dans cette putain de situation n'est bon. » Le discours de John est doux et fatigué alors qu'il appuie le talon de ses paumes sur ses paupières. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, » murmure Sherlock. Il rôde jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y installe lentement, se sentant un peu vaseux. « Je ne veux pas te faire te sentir mal à l'aise. »

John secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Vraiment, tu n'y es pour rien, Sherlock. C'est juste que je- » il s'ébroue d'incrédulité. « Je suis marié, » chuchote-t-il. « Je suis marié et je ne le savais pas. C'est... alarmant. »

« Parce que je suis un homme ? »

Cette question taraudait l'esprit de Sherlock. Elle et tant d'autres.

 _As-tu peur de moi ?_

 _Me hais-tu ?_

 _Pourquoi es-tu reparti à la guerre ?_

 _Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

 _Penses-tu toujours que je suis magnifique, comme tu avais l'habitude de dire ? Ou ne peux-tu me voir de cette manière que quand tu es amoureux de moi ?_

 _Peux-tu voir un 'nous' ?_

 _Peux-tu voir comment nous étions ?_

 _Rêves-tu de moi ?_

 _Te souviens-tu de moi dans tes rêves ?_

Il bannit ces questions et se concentre sur celle qu'il a formulé, observant attentivement.

John est surpris, levant vivement la tête pour le regarder. « Quoi ? Non ! Oh mon Dieu, non. J'ai fait mes conclusions sur ma sexualité il y a longtemps. »

Sherlock y pense un moment. « Tu as des questions ? Je serais heureux d'y répondre. »

John reste pantois un instant, l'incertitude et la curiosité se combattant sur son visage.

« Tout va bien, » affirme Sherlock avec un petit acquiescement. « Ça m'est égal. »

Ça ne lui est pas égal.

Tellement pas.

Mais il sait que John en a besoin.

Et si ça soulage John, comment pourrait-il lui refuser ?

John se lèche les lèvres, se redressant dans le canapé. « Euh- » il souffle un rire discret. « Commençons peut-être avec quelque chose de simple. Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Sherlock ravale son propre rire. Pas si simple mais il va faire son possible. « Je suis détective consultant. »

John cligne des yeux avec incompréhension et Sherlock glousse. « Dans les faits, j'assiste la police dans leurs enquêtes. J'ai inventé la profession, donc ne t'inquiète pas si ça ne te dit rien. »

Les épaules de John se détendent. Il opine. « Ok. Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Bart's, » répond Sherlock, ignorant le sursaut de son cœur malmené. Il peut encore voir John clopiner dans le labo, arborant si fièrement son ancien statut de soldat et capturant le souffle de Sherlock. « J'avais besoin d'un colocataire et tu avais besoin d'un apparemment. »

John fredonne. « Après que je me sois fait tirer dessus, c'est ça ? »

Sherlock hoche la tête. John ne se souvient pas de s'être fait tirer dessus. Dans son esprit, il rentre à peine de son service militaire, son dernier souvenir remontant à avant que la balle ne transperce sa poitrine.

Sherlock veut dire à John combien il l'a trouvé magnifique ce premier jour. Combien Sherlock l'avait tout de suite trouvé fascinant, se tenant debout avec une canne à la main, n'y reposant absolument aucun poids, révélant tellement de lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.

Sherlock l'avait trouvé parfait dès le début.

« Et comment a-t-on commencé à... sortir ensemble ? »

La boule qui se forme dans la gorge de Sherlock menace de l'étouffer. « Um- » il ne sait pas comment le formuler. « Je... Tu travaillais avec moi. Sur les affaires. »

John penche la tête. « Pour la police ? »

Sherlock acquiesce. « Quand tu as emménagé, tu as commencé à venir avec moi, à enquêter et ce genre de choses. Tu aimais le danger- l'excitation. »

Il esquive la partie où John le qualifie de brillant et d'extraordinaire dans le taxi pendant leur première affaire ensemble.

Il esquive la partie sur la claudication de John et sa disparition après leur course-poursuite ensemble.

Il esquive la partie où John tue quelqu'un pour sauver la vie de Sherlock quelques heures seulement après leur première rencontre.

John sourit. « Je n'en doute pas, » rit-il. « J'ai toujours aimé le frisson. »

Sherlock essaie de sourire en retour mais il sait qu'il n'atteint pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas juste le frisson. John est un drogué à l'adrénaline, aucun doute là-dessus, mais Sherlock sait que c'était plus que ça. « Oui, c'est vrai, » murmure Sherlock.

John fait signe à Sherlock de poursuivre. « Continue. »

« Nous travaillions ensemble depuis à peu prêt un an et nous étions sur une affaire... particulièrement dangereuse. Ça s'est fini en explosion. »

Le cœur de Sherlock bat plus fort dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux de John pétillent. « Une explosion ? »

Sherlock s'autorise un petit rictus. « Enfin, un enlèvement et ensuite une explosion. »

John respire plus fort. « Est-ce que toutes les enquêtes étaient, euh, comme ça ? Toutes celles sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé avec toi ? »

Sherlock y réfléchit un moment. « D'un certain point de vue, je suppose. Toutes ne se concluaient pas avec quelque chose qui explose, mais beaucoup incluaient des course-poursuites et tu prenais toujours ton pistolet. »

John est éberlué, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entend. « Wow, » respire-t-il. Il se secoue un peu. « Ok, donc après l'explosion... » il tournicote la main en l'air pour que Sherlock continue.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu, euh... tu m'as embrassé. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison et tu as dit que tu étais extrêmement reconnaissant qu'on s'en soit sortis et ensuite tu m'as embrassé. »

Ce n'est pas l'entière vérité.

John avait été parfaitement silencieux dans le taxi qui les ramenait à Baker Street cette nuit après la piscine et Moriarty et la veste en semtex qui avait explosé. Ils avaient à peine franchi le seuil quand John avait attrapé Sherlock par les revers de son manteau, le plaquant contre la porte et pressant avec insistance sa bouche contre la sienne, murmurant irrationnellement des choses comme _Je t'ai presque perdu_ et _qu'est-ce que tu foutais_ et _ne fais plus jamais ça_ et _je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_.

Ç'avait été la meilleure nuit de Sherlock.

John est maintenant silencieusement assis dans le canapé, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, la bouche tordue. Inconsciemment, il amène ses doigts à ses lèvres. « Oh, » dit-il doucement, le souffle cassé.

Sherlock ne sait pas quoi faire. Il reste totalement immobile, regardant tout sauf John.

John expire lentement, se redressant. « Et comment s'est-on... qui a demandé qui en mariage ? »

« John, nous n'avons pas à- »

« S'il te plaît, » murmure-t-il. « Je voudrais savoir. »

Sherlock passe une main dans ses boucles.

Il ne veut pas que ça blesse John comme ça semble le faire.

Mais il ne voit pas comment s'en dépêtrer.

« Um... t-tu as fais la demande. À moi, » clarifie-t-il.

John acquiesce, les yeux brillant plus fort qu'avant. « Comment ? » Le mot n'est qu'un chuchotis.

Sherlock mordille sa lèvre inférieure. « Dans notre lit, » souffle-t-il. « J'étais... tu m'as donné la bague dans notre lit. »

Il esquive la partie du réveil avec une bague de fiançailles au doigt et l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout lui susurrant sa supplique à l'oreille.

Il esquive la partie de jambes en l'air profonde et minutieuse qui suivit l'acceptation.

Il constate avec horreur que des larmes ruissellent sur les joues de John.

Il agonise de ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas- »

John le coupe avec une vague de la main, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de paume. « Je t'ai posé la question, » dit-il, tentant un sourire tremblant. « Je déteste ne pas me souvenir de quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose d'aussi important. »

Sherlock déteste ça aussi mais n'en dit rien.

« Désolé, » murmure John, épongeant l'humidité des ses pommettes avec sa manche. « Je suppose que cette amnésie me rend un peu instable. »

Sherlock déglutit difficilement la boule dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi tu ne portes plus ton alliance ? »

John a l'air sincèrement perplexe et Sherlock résiste au besoin de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Il l'avait enlevée.

Du point de vue de John, ils ne sont pas mariés. Pourquoi Sherlock porterait-il encore son alliance ?

« Je ne voulais pas... » Sherlock cherche les bons mots. Il peut sentir l'examen de John. « Rendre la situation gênante. »

John se penche en avant, autant qu'il le peut avec son plâtre, les yeux s'adoucissant légèrement. « C'est ta maison, Sherlock, » déclare John avec tellement de gentillesse que ça fait grincer des dents Sherlock. « Je ne veux pas que ma présence te donne l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. »

Sherlock ne marche pas sur des œufs.

Sherlock essaie de juste d'apprendre à _être_.

Apprendre à être seul.

Apprendre à ne plus avoir quelqu'un, à nouveau.

Apprendre à y survivre, bordel.

Tout ce qu'il fait, à présent, est opiner.

John soupire. « Veux-tu quelque chose pour le dîner ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête. Ils avaient eu assez de conversations gênantes pour cette nuit. « Non, merci. »

John fronce les sourcils. « En fait, je ne pense pas t'avoir vu manger depuis qu'on est revenus de l'hôpital. »

Quelque chose se réchauffe dans le creux de l'estomac de Sherlock au commentaire de _John_. John son mari, pas John le soldat amnésique.

« Je mange, » murmure-t-il.

John rit. « Ah ouais ? Quand ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractent. « Quand tu ne regardes pas. »

John renifle de dédain et se roule pour sortir du canapé. « Je vais nous préparer quelque chose. »

Sherlock observe John boiter à travers la pièce.

Il s'arrête sur le seuil de la cuisine et se retourne, offrant un sourire timide. « Tu joues merveilleusement bien du violon, pendant que j'y pense. »

Il n'accorde pas à Sherlock la chance de répondre avant de se détourner et de traîner son plâtre jusqu'au frigo.

Et pour la première fois depuis que John est revenu, Sherlock commence à espérer.

* * *

John s'est fait faire une botte sur mesure, pendant son rendez-vous chez le médecin, une semaine plus tard.

Il revient à la maison en souriant et en sifflant tout en se préparant une tasse de thé.

Sherlock peut voir à quel point il est ravi.

Il va être capable de marcher.

Peut-être même de quitter l'appartement.

La chaussure lui sera livrée d'ici une semaine ou deux.

Et Sherlock peut déjà voir le début de la fin.

* * *

Il n'a pas pleuré depuis des semaines.

C'est peut-être un bon signe.

Il se reconcentre.

Il se dédie à son travail et à ses expériences.

Comme il aurait dû faire durant ces dernières années et ne jamais se mêler de cette ineptie qu'est l'amour.

Il s'est remarquablement bien débrouillé pour garder ses expériences dans sa chambre. Enfin. Les plus immorales, du moins.

Il y a installé un petit frigo et une glacière pour garder au frais les parties de cadavres.

Aujourd'hui, il a eu des doigts.

Ce sont clairement des doigts de pitié, au vu du regard de compassion de Molly quand elle lui a donné le sac. « Je suis tellement désolée, Sherlock, » avait-elle dit avec douceur.

Sherlock l'avait ignorée et était rentré rapidement chez lui, le sachet contenant les doigts fermement tenu par sa main gantée.

Il se précipite avec enthousiasme, jetant le sac sur la table et passant aux toilettes.

John n'est pas à la maison, il a son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec le médecin, donc Sherlock sait que ça ne craint rien de laisser traîner un peu les doigts.

Il retourne à sa chambre pour récupérer l'acide qu'il avait conservé pour cette occasion spéciale quand il entend un jappement aigu.

« _AH_! Qu'est-ce que- »

Oh merde.

Sherlock court jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver un John aux yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur.

« Sherlock, » glapit-il, à bout de souffle. « Ce sont- »

« Rien ! » crie Sherlock, se jetant sur le sac.

John est plus rapide.

Il attrape le sac et le lève à ses yeux pour l'examiner. « Ce sont... des doigts ? »

Le visage de de Sherlock est plus chaud que le soleil.

Il avait été si _prudent_.

« Je- » il baisse le regard au sol. « C'est pour une expérience. »

John plisse les yeux. « Une expérience ? »

« Oui, » dit doucement Sherlock. « Pour le travail. »

« La police te donne des indices sur lesquels faire des expériences ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Non, je les ai eu à la morgue. C'est juste quelque chose que je fais. »

« À qui as-tu découpé ces doigts ? »

C'est au tour de Sherlock d'être horrifié. « Personne ! John, je n'aurais jamais- »

Il est interrompu par le rire de John.

John rit.

John _rit_.

C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un comportement joyeux depuis que John est revenu à la maison.

C'est terrifiant.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Les épaules de John tremblent, les lèvres incurvées en un sourire authentique. « Sérieusement ? Pourquoi des doigts ? »

La question est bon enfant, mais elle met quand même Sherlock mal à l'aise.

Il n'aime pas que John soit comme ça.

Comme s'il était... heureux.

Heureux sans être amoureux de Sherlock.

Heureux sans être marié à Sherlock.

Il repousse cette pensée égoïste pour le moment et fait courir un œil vif sur le corps de John. Le sourire joyeux a plus de sens maintenant. « Tu as reçu ta botte. »

John n'en sourit que plus fort. « Oui, » déclare-t-il, admirant le harnachement plastique enroulé autour de sa jambe. « Je peux enfin vivre comme une personne normale. »

Sherlock acquiesce. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

C'est la pire nouvelle de l'histoire des nouvelles.

John opine. « Je peux probablement aller jusqu'au magasin. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire les courses. » Il lui offre un rictus entendu. « À en croire Mme Hudson, tu détestes faire ça. »

La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracte pour retenir une protestation.

Il ne déteste pas ça. Il aime ça. Il fait quelque chose pour John et c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde.

Il pensera à être exécrable la prochaine fois qu'il croisera Mme Hudson.

« Mais, sérieusement, c'est pour en faire quoi ? » l'interpelle John en soupesant le sachet dans sa paume.

« J'allais tester les effets de l'acide sur la peau fraîchement décomposée. »

John fixe le sachet puis revient à Sherlock. Il secoue affectueusement la tête et lui remet le paquet. « C'est dégoûtant mais je vais te laisser à tes occupations. »

Sherlock arrache le sac de la main de John, complètement atterré.

John lui lance un dernier sourire, puis se tourne et marche presque normalement pour sortir de la cuisine.

Sherlock observe.

Et ravale l'impression de suffocation qui s'empare de sa poitrine.

John est heureux.

Parce que John est capable de quitter l'appartement.

John est capable de s'échapper.

John est capable de recommencer sa vie.

Sans Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock est allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond dans les heures les plus sombres de l'aube.

Il déteste les matins.

Les matins étaient toujours meilleurs avec John.

John aimait les câlins et les baisers tendres du matin.

John aimait les mots doux à peine audibles et les caresses langoureuses.

John était toujours si beau le matin. Tout en sourires paresseux et peau chauffée par le sommeil et soupirs de contentement.

Les matins, comme disait John, sont faits pour les époux. Les matins sont faits pour les _Bonjour bébé_ susurrés et les _Tu as bien dormi ?_ et les _Raconte-moi ton rêve_.

Sherlock ne peut pas dire avec certitude ce à quoi il ressemblait le matin. Mais il parierait qu'il avait l'air ridicule, à regarder son amant comme un adolescent en mal d'amour, tout émerveillé et enchanté, essayant de démêler le mystère qu'était John Watson et de comprendre comment, de tous les endroits possibles, il avait pu atterrir dans le lit de Sherlock.

Parce que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ça n'avait pas de sens que le dernier instinct de la soirée de John Watson soit de faire l'amour à Sherlock, et que son premier instinct du matin soit de rester au lit le plus longtemps possible, à frotter le dos de Sherlock et susurrer de tendres inepties à son oreille. Comme s'il pouvait faire ça pour le reste de sa vie et être heureux.

Ça n'avait jamais eu de sens pour Sherlock.

Pourquoi le parfait John Watson le choisirait lui entre tous.

Mais ç'avait été le choix de John.

Et Sherlock n'aurait jamais voulu que ça s'arrête.

Il suppose que l'univers s'était simplement rééquilibré. Avait réparé l'erreur qu'il avait commise tellement d'années auparavant.

L'armée avait été la première étape.

L'amnésie n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

C'est dans ces sombres heures de l'aube que Sherlock s'autorise à penser à ces choses.

Penser et accepter.

Et trouver une façon de survivre à cette nouvelle journée.

Roulant du lit en grognant, Sherlock s'habille et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Il ne traîne plus dans l'appartement en robe de chambre.

Il est presque devenu un colocataire prévenant. Il n'a jamais été aussi prévenant avec qui que ce soit de toute sa vie. Même pas quand il avait un mari qui savait qui il est.

Il ne veut pas que John se sente mal à l'aise.

Il ne veut pas que John parte.

Même s'il sait-il le _sait_ \- que c'est pour le mieux.

Il arrive à la cuisine.

Et se retient à peine de tomber alors que ses genoux menacent de céder sous lui.

John se tient devant la cuisinière, spatule en main, fredonnant. Il cuit des œufs.

L'impression de déjà-vu est transcendante.

Sherlock le rejoint presque.

Enroule presque ses bras autour de la taille de John. Presse presque son front contre le dos de John, les scellant tous deux ensemble. Glisse presque son visage dans le cou de John, l'embrassant derrière l'oreille pour le faire soupirer et sourire.

Presque.

Parce que John se retourne à ce moment précis.

Et regarde Sherlock avec ces yeux désormais vides. Ces yeux qui dévisagent dorénavant Sherlock avec une sympathie indécise et de la confusion et en essayant de ne pas avoir pitié mais qui échouent largement.

Le regard qu'on sert aux personnes qu'on rencontre en étant persuadé qu'elles devraient nous être familières sans savoir pourquoi.

Aucune douceur comme en avait toujours son John.

Aucun sourire tendre ou invitation au contact.

Aucune reconnaissance.

Sherlock se demande si le nœud dans sa poitrine partira un jour.

« Bonjour, » dit John.

Sherlock allait répondre quand une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Le soulagement d'être sauvé par le gong envahit son corps. « Message, » grommelle-t-il pour explication alors qu'il se détourne pour s'enfuir.

Il s'appuie contre le mur de sa chambre et prend une longue respiration apaisante.

Et force ses remparts à se redresser.

Attrapant son téléphone, il vérifie les messages reçus de Lestrade et remercie sa bonne étoile que son travail imprévisible l'empêche de s'effondrer toute les trente secondes.

Il essaye si fort d'oublier. De tout balayer et tourner la page.

Ce n'est pas facile quand un rappel bien vivant dort et respire sous son toit.

Il se glisse dans ses chaussures et revient dans la cuisine alors que John verse ses œufs désormais brouillés dans une assiette. « Affaire, » dit-il, montrant son portable.

Les yeux de John scintillent au mot. « Ah ouais ? »

Sherlock opine, ignorant le petit flottement dans son estomac. John avait toujours aimé les enquêtes.

« Tu as mangé ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête.

John fixe son assiette pleine. « Tu devrais manger. »

« Je vais bien, merci, » réplique doucement Sherlock, planant vers la sortie.

Le médecin cligne rapidement des cils, ayant apparemment une sorte de débat intérieur. Finalement, il s'affaisse lentement et baisse les yeux. « Bien. Bonne chance. »

Avec un acquiescement rapide, Sherlock à l'intention de se détourner et partir.

À la place, son cerveau décide de prendre le contrôle de sa bouche et les mots se bousculent contre sa volonté. « Tu veux venir ? »

John se redresse sur son siège. « Vraiment ? »

Sherlock se réprimande silencieusement, mais opine quand même.

Le sourire bancal que John lui offre l'écartèle presque.

« Laisse-moi juste prendre mon manteau, » déclare John, abandonnant ses couverts et faisant de son mieux pour marcher normalement. La botte fait du bon travail. Il pourrait être utile.

* * *

Le trajet en taxi est une horreur.

John essaye de faire la conversation et Sherlock se retient physiquement de grincer des dents.

« Ça fait du bien de sortir de l'appartement, » dit plaisamment John. « Je commençais à avoir le tournis, à rester enfermé comme ça. »

« Mm » est le semblant de réponse que donne Sherlock.

Il ne veut pas bavarder. Il veut qu'on le briffe sur l'affaire et se mettre au travail.

Revenir à sa zone de confort.

À leur zone de confort.

John tombe finalement dans un silence étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'adresse reçue par Sherlock.

Lestrade les rejoint immédiatement, prêts à débiter les informations, mais il bafouille en s'apercevant de la présence de John.

« John ! » s'exclame-t-il sous le choc, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel.

« Euh- salut, » bégaye John, les yeux cherchant l'aide de Sherlock.

« Il ne sait pas qui tu es, » soupire Sherlock avec lassitude, se déplaçant pour échapper à cette conversation et se rendre sur les lieux du crime. Il contourne le DI et pénètre la bâtisse, n'ayant pas besoin de plus rappels que sa vie avec John est terminée.

Mais ça.

Le travail.

Ça, il l'a encore.

Il ignore les marmonnements ennuyeux de Lestrade pour se présenter et continue son chemin. Il se glisse dans la pièce où le corps d'une femme d'âge moyen est couché sur le côté. Il s'agenouille à proximité et fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux il observe.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarque John qui boitille jusqu'à la porte et regarde.

« On a l'heure de la mort ? » aboie-t-il alors que Lestrade suit John à l'intérieur.

« Pas encore, Anderson est en route. »

Sherlock roule des yeux. « Anderson est incompétent. »

« Tu comptes me dire ce que tu as repéré? » répond sèchement Lestrade, évidemment pas d'humeur pour les piques habituelles.

Sherlock ricane en se retournant. C'est bon de savoir qu'il peut encore éprouver de la satisfaction à être plus intelligent que la police.

Il ignore minutieusement le docteur qui l'épie dans un coin.

« Elle vivait en ermite, » dit Sherlock d'un ton suffisant.

Le DI fronce les sourcils, regardant autour de lui. « Son appartement est plutôt propre. »

Avec un soupir lourd, Sherlock décide que rester vague ne les mènerait nulle part. « Elle était une ermite, pas une entasseuse compulsive, » annonce-t-il. « Tous les ermites ne sont pas bordéliques. Elle ne quittait pas souvent son domicile, ou avait peu de compagnie à en juger par l'état de la poignée extérieure de la porte. Ses vêtements sont lavés, repassés, et sa coiffure ainsi que son maquillage sont élaborés. Elle se souciait de son apparence au point d'en développer une obsession mais son anxiété handicapante la gardait enfermée dans son apparemment. Elle souffrait d'un terrible mélange de Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs et d'angoisses, la poussant à se suicider de la plus propre des méthodes. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »le presse Lestrade.

Avec la force de l'habitude, Sherlock fait face à John. « Docteur ? »

Il s'insulte immédiatement. John reste bouche bée comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, faisant abstraction de ses pensées et des grimaces de Sherlock.

« Pardon ? »

« La cause de la mort. »

John lance un rapide regard à Lestrade, cherchant clairement un indice de désapprobation.

Lestrade y est évidemment habitué.

C'est presque comme au bon vieux temps.

Presque.

« Um, » commence John, boitant jusqu'au corps. « Eh bien... »

Il y jette un coup d'œil superficiel, enfilant les gants que Lestrade lui avait sûrement fourni en chemin, levant un poignet et dégageant les cheveux du visage de la femme.

« Sans le rapport toxicologique, je ne peux pas être certain, » dit John. « Mais je dirais poison. »

Sherlock acquiesce. « Empoisonnement au cyanure, plus spécifiquement, » déclare-t-il avec un sourire arrogant pour Lestrade.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demande John, dévisageant interrogativement Sherlock.

« Le poison le plus facile à obtenir sur internet. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'elle puisse se le faire livrer. Pas besoin de sortir. De plus, c'est propre. Hémorragie interne, mais aucune marque visible. Elle aurait pu rester là pendant des jours avant d'être trouvée si le voisin du dessous n'avait pas brûlé son dîner et déclenché l'arme incendie. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a trouvée, n'est-ce pas ? Les pompiers ont trouvé son corps ? »

Lestrade opine. « Ils pensaient qu'elle était morte par intoxication à la fumée. »

Sherlock ricane. « L'idiotie des hommes en uniformes est tout simplement stupéfiante. Ce petit feu à l'étage inférieur n'était que ça : un petit feu. Il n'y avait pas assez de fumée pour intoxiquer quelqu'un à l'étage au dessus. »

« Brillant, » souffle John à côté, la voix pleine d'émerveillement et d'incrédulité.

Sherlock se statufie.

La porte 'NE PAS ENTRER' dans son palais mental s'ouvre brusquement et c'est à cet unique moment qu'il se rend compte que la clé qu'il s'était juré de plus jamais utiliser est en fait aux mains de John Watson et de ses louanges.

Les souvenirs le submergent et Sherlock est ravagé par l'impression de chute libre.

C'est l'espoir qui blesse le plus.

Comme s'ils pouvaient être à nouveau eux-mêmes si John pense toujours qu'il est brillant.

Stupide, vraiment.

Sentimental.

Pathétique.

Sherlock expire silencieusement et s'enfuit de la pièce.

* * *

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu aides la police ?Avec tes déductions ? »

John ressemble à un petit écolier. Ses yeux font la taille de soucoupes, ses mains frétillent sur ses genoux. Il déborde de questions et de curiosité et d'excitation.

Sherlock a envie de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de John.

Ou de se boucher les oreilles.

N'importe quoi qui puisse mettre fin à cet interrogatoire incessant, aux sujets douloureux et aux vagues intensives de souvenirs qui en découlent.

Ils étaient dans cette situation depuis le trajet en taxi, la conversation les suivant jusque dans le salon de leur apparemment, John ne remarquant pas que Sherlock en hait chaque seconde.

Ce John ne peut pas le lire comme son John le pouvait toujours.

Il acquiesce à cette question, esquissant un sourire peiné.

« Wow, » respire John. « Je veux dire, c'était assez incroyable. La manière dont tu as résolu tout ça en un seul regard. Extraordinaire, vraiment. Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce que t'aider ? »

La question est supposée être une blague.

Un commentaire d'auto-dérision.

Une petite vanne idiote.

Sherlock déglutit la bile qui se fraye un passage dans sa gorge.

 _Tu relevais le niveau, John. Pour tout ce que je faisais, tu y apportais de la valeur._

Il hausse les épaules. « Tes compétences médicales s'avéraient utiles. »

John rit.

C'est tout à la fois un son magnifique et horrible.

« C'était amusant aujourd'hui, » déclare joyeusement John. « Merci de m'avoir laissé venir. »

« Tu es le bienvenu à n'importe quel moment. »

Quelqu'un doit le faire taire. Il doit arrêter de dire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas dire.

Il marche sur une corde raide chaque jour qui passe, partagé entre le désir désespéré de vouloir John à ses côtés et celui de ne plus jamais le voir. C'est incroyablement douloureux d'être si proche.

Mais envisager sa vie sans John Watson est tout simplement inenvisageable.

John sourit. « Ça pourrait être sympa, merci. On commande à manger ? Je suis affamé. Oh, et ce soir, tu manges donc ne pense même pas à dire non. »

Sherlock veut le détester.

Sherlock veut détester le sourire stupide de John et son optimisme et son enthousiasme pour les repas.

Sherlock veut crier. Il veut hurler et pleurer et secouer John jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de leur vie ensemble et qu'il arrête de lui parler comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se putain de rencontrer.

Mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas.

Donc à la place, il opine et attrape son portable pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa vie qui s'évapore sous ses yeux.

* * *

Les trois enquêtes qui suivent nécessitent des courses-poursuites.

John ne peut pas suivre le rythme mais semble tout de même transcendé de pouvoir en faire partie, installé dans la voiture de Lestrade et souriant quand il arrive sur place pour trouver Sherlock plaquant un suspect au sol.

Il ne sait pas que c'est ce à quoi il est habitué.

Il ne sait rien des choses dont il a l'habitude.

Ça fait trois semaines qu'ils retravaillent ensemble.

Et chaque jour qui passe, Sherlock meurt un peu plus.

* * *

Ils en sont à la cinquième semaine quand ça se produit.

Sherlock ne le voit pas venir.

Sherlock ne l'a pas anticipé.

C'est après une enquête passionnante.

John s'était caché derrière un mur pour intercepter le suspect au cas où il bifurquerait.

Et comment un imbécile, c'est ce que l'homme fit.

John l'a attrapé.

C'était plutôt impressionnant.

John était fier de lui-même, bien plus que socialement acceptable.

C'était si foutrement attachant.

Sherlock avait été malheureux durant tout le trajet retour à la maison.

John avait babillé gaiement dans le taxi, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, gesticulant dans tous les sens, se repassant le moment encore et encore.

Sherlock est resté silencieux. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison. Revenir à sa chambre où il pouvait s'enfermer et ne plus jamais sortir. Avant, c'était ce genre d'affaires qui se terminaient en parties de jambes en l'air mémorables. C'est ce genre d'affaires qui donnent envie à Sherlock de s'éloigner le plus possible de John.

Donc il n'était vraiment pas prêt.

Trop préoccupé par son besoin de battre retraite, Sherlock ne remarque pas les efforts de John pour monter les escaliers plus vite.

Sherlock ne remarque pas la respiration hachée de John.

Sherlock ne remarque rien jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre la porte de leur appartement.

Le corps fort de John est sur le sien.

Le cerveau de Sherlock est immédiatement court-circuité. Il oublie l'amnésie de John. Il oublie les six dernières semaines. Il oublie tout sauf le corps de son mari pressé contre le sien, réclamant son attention.

Il n'a pas été touché comme ça depuis des mois. Il fond instantanément.

John se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Et juste comme ça, Sherlock revient à la surface.

C'est mal.

Il se sent _mal_.

Sherlock pousse fortement contre la poitrine de John et recule, les yeux brusquement écarquillés.

Non.

Non non non non non.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu _fais_? » demande Sherlock.

John reste bouche bée. « Je- désolé, je... »

Le cœur de Sherlock tombe lourdement dans son estomac. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » souffle-t-il.

John essaie de hausser les épaules. « Je sais pas... pardon- »

Sherlock secoue vigoureusement la tête. « Non. Non, dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi ? »

John oscille sur ses pieds, frottant une main sur son visage. « J'ai juste- Bon sang, Je peux le voir, Sherlock. Je peux voir... je peux nous voir. »

Sherlock ne bouge pas.

Sherlock ne respire pas.

« Je veux dire, je ne peux pas nous _voir_ , » se corrige John. « Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Mais te regarder... te voir faire toutes ces choses incroyables et... et les enquêtes et la police et... Je peux le voir. Je peux voir comment nous sommes devenus... nous. »

Comprendre les mots prend une demi-seconde.

Et puis Sherlock plisse les yeux. « Donc tu penses que tu peux m'embrasser et puis, quoi ? Voir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Non ! » s'exclame John, pupilles remuant vivement. « Non, mais... Je ne sais pas, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux et peut-être que si on essayait, je pourrais- »

« Non. »

Les sourcils de John se creusent. « Mais si tu me laissais juste- »

« Te laisser quoi, John ? » Il sonne si amer et courroucé et il le sait mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter. « Te laisser juste 'voir' ? Te laisser juste quoi ? Me rencarder ? Sortir avec ton mari qui a déjà toute une histoire avec toi mais dont tu ne sais rien et après quoi ? Que se passera-t-il si tu ne veux pas de ça au final ? Alors quoi, John ? Que se passera-t-il à ce moment-là ? »

John semble trop choqué pour répondre. Il le fixe, immobile.

« Ce n'est pas assez pour moi. » Sherlock veut crier mais sa voix est basse et tremblante. « C'est- tu n'es pas mien, John. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es pour moi. Tomber amoureux de moi était déjà anormal la première fois. Je ne me fais pas de fausses idées. Je ne te considère pas comme acquis. »

« Sherlock- »

« Dans quelques semaines, » le coupe Sherlock, « tu n'auras plus besoin de ta botte. Tu seras totalement guéri et capable de travailler et de te déplacer normalement. »

John fronce le front. « Je- »

« Je suis sûr que Mycroft pourra te trouver un apparemment convenable. »

Même en le disant, ça laisse un goût acide sur sa langue. Il veut plus que tout que John reste ici. Reste avec lui. Pour l'aimer. Pour qu'il se _souvienne_ , bordel.

Mais Sherlock le sait.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas espérer que John puisse tomber amoureux de lui une deuxième fois.

La première fois était un coup du sort, au mieux.

Sherlock ne pourrait pas encaisser un second rejet.

Pas de John.

Pas encore.

Et aussi égoïste que ça semble, Sherlock ne veut pas recommencer de zéro. Sherlock veut que son John revienne. Son John qui se souvient de leurs blagues douteuses et de leurs anniversaires et de leur histoire. Son John qui a besoin de Sherlock autant que Sherlock a besoin de John. Son John qui le connaît.

Peut-être que c'est égoïste.

Mais Sherlock n'a jamais prétendu ne pas être égoïste.

John passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Je pense que si nous pouvions juste- »

« John, » l'avertit Sherlock. « Ne fais pas ça. Je te connais. Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. J'irai bien. Et... et qui sait, peut-être que tu pourras toujours travailler sur les enquêtes avec moi. »

Sherlock ne sait pas s'il hait l'esprit brisé de John plus qu'il se hait lui-même à ce moment précis.

John semble un peu... soulagé.

Sherlock en sera content quand il n'aura plus les entrailles aussi retournées.

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock, » dit John. « Je... je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit. »

Sherlock acquiesce. « Je sais. Je vais préparer les papiers. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien. »

* * *

Ils ne se disent pas grand chose, les semaines qui suivent.

Sherlock se jette à corps perdu dans le travail.

John ne l'accompagne plus.

Mycroft a finalisé les détails du déménagement. Il adresse un signe de tête poli à John et lui explique où se trouve le nouveau logement.

Et, bien sûr, il a des mots d'au revoir pour Sherlock.

« Tu me déçois, Sherlock, » déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Je pensais que tu essayerais plus ardemment de sauver ton mariage. »

Sherlock lui claque la porte au nez.

* * *

Le matin arrive trop vite alors que Sherlock se retrouve penché sur la table de la cuisine, regardant dans son microscope, se sentant complètement à la dérive.

Il pense que ses capteurs de douleur devraient être engourdis maintenant. Engourdis par l'agonie de la perte de la seul personne qu'il a jamais aimé.

Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Sa main tremble pour attraper un autre échantillon, mais son ventre se noue en entendant des bruits de pas.

Les pas de John.

La dernière fois qu'il descend ces marches.

La dernière fois qu'il entre dans cette cuisine.

La dernière fois qu'il franchit cette porte.

Et la dernière fois qu'il partage un tant soit peu la vie de Sherlock.

Il attend, terrorisé, écoutant la démarche familière de John l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Mycroft a prévenu que les déménageurs arriveraient dans une heure, » dit Sherlock sans lever le regard alors que les pas s'arrêtent à proximité.

Il ne peut pas lever les yeux.

Il ne peux pas regarder John s'éloigner à nouveau.

Il n'y a aucune réponse.

« Je suppose que tu veux partir le plus vite possible, » continue Sherlock, interprétant le silence comme de l'irritation. « Je vais envoyer un message à Mycroft. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Sherlock jette un œil par dessus le microscope pour trouver John sur le seuil.

John le fixe sans le voir pendant un moment, clignant rapidement des cils.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « John ? »

John s'ébranle une fraction de seconde. Puis son font se plisse. Il détourne le regard pour le planter dans le salon.

Levant un doigt fébrile, il murmure : « Tu étais assis dans ce fauteuil. »

Sherlock dévisage le fauteuil susnommé, puis revient à John. Confus, il remue sur sa chaise. « Euh, non, je- »

John dresse une main pour l'arrêter, sans s'orienter vers lui, et Sherlock obtempère, pinçant les lèvres. « Tu étais assis là. » Il s'avance vers le siège, puis s'ébroue. « Ou tu étais... en quelque sorte allongé... affalé mais en même temps bien droit. » Il se fige un instant et Sherlock reste attentif, toujours pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il se passe.

John fait brusquement demi-tour, dévisageant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, mâchoire pendante, perdu dans ses pensées. Sherlock attend.

« J'avais posé des jours de congés, » marmonne John comme s'il voyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. « J'étais en congé, je pensais que je pourrais me détendre pendant les fêtes de Noël. »

Sherlock bat rapidement des cils.

Puis la compréhension l'écrase comme une tonne de briques.

Noël.

Sherlock ne peut soudainement plus respirer.

John meut encore sa main. « Je suis venu ici, » il désigne le fauteuil, « et tu étais assis là. »

Il prend une pause, secoue la tête et déclare : « Ronchon. Tu faisais la tête. Tu pensais que je... tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas acheté ce microscope que tu voulais depuis des lustres. »

Sherlock est affolé à l'idée de bouger un muscle. Il n'ose même pas déglutir. Il n'ose même pas expirer. Il regarde, yeux en soucoupes, John se tourner vers lui.

Les yeux bleus de John sont trempés. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

Il regarde Sherlock.

Comme s'il le voyait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu à la maison, John _voit_ Sherlock.

Un petit halètement s'échappe de la bouche de Sherlock.

« Tu étais si beau, » murmure John, la voix craquant d'émotions et d'interrogations et des souvenirs que Sherlock l'avait supplié de récupérer. « Même en boudant, tu étais la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vu. »

Sherlock ne remarque pas que sa propre main recouvre sa bouche.

Sherlock ne remarque pas les gouttes qui s'écoulent sur ses joues.

Tout ce que Sherlock remarque est John Watson qui se tient dans la cuisine, se remémorant un fragment de vie que Sherlock croyait à jamais perdu.

« C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de te demander en mariage, » chuchote John, ses propres larmes tombants librement. Il tente quelques respirations tremblantes, statufié, comme enraciné au sol. « J'ai acheté la bague le lendemain et au matin, je te l'ai passée au doigt. »

Sherlock ne peut pas bouger.

Il mord fort l'intérieur de sa joue.

Il ne peut pas y croire.

Il a trop peur.

 _Pitié, faites que ce soit vrai._

 _Pitié, faites que ce soit vrai._

 _ **Pitié** , faites que ce soit vrai._

Le visage de John s'effondre.

« _Sherlock_. »

Il ne remarque pas le cliquetis au sol de l'outil qu'il a lâché pour se ruer sur John.

 _Son_ John.

Son _mari_.

« John, » coasse-t-il en entrant en collision avec le corps musclé de John.

Les bras sont enroulés autour de lui, les baisers tombent sur chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible, les mains trouvent leur place dans ses cheveux. Des bras familiers. Des lèvres familières. Des mains familières.

Sherlock ne peut pas se rapprocher suffisamment, son cœur en miettes tentant de se reconstruire, bondissant d'espoir et de peur et de doutes, voulant que John s'immisce à l'intérieur et y reste pour toujours.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » la voix de John est faible, il se cramponne à Sherlock, apposant des baisers désespérés sur ses joues, sa gorge, ses épaules et son torse. « Je me souviens, Sherlock. Je me souviens. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Sherlock verrouille ses bras autour de John et s'accroche, sentant cette horrible impression de creux être remplacée par John Watson à nouveau. Avec la force de l'habitude. Comme si ce vide était juste là, à attendre. À attendre John Watson. Attendre que John Watson se souvienne et revienne, et soit accueilli à bras ouvert.

Et brusquement, Sherlock peut _respirer_.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de John et sanglote. « John, » susurre-t-il, les poings pleins du t-shirt de John.

John le berce, passant des doigts familiers dans ses cheveux. « Je suis tellement désolé, bébé, je suis désolé, » répète encore et encore John. « … Je suis tellement désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé... »

Sherlock en pleure plus fort.

Mais la pression dans sa poitrine se desserre.

Les remparts qu'il a érigé s'effritent lentement.

Le cœur de Sherlock commence douloureusement à ramasser ses morceaux.

Le cerveau de Sherlock échange sa personnalité de bâtard froid pour celle du mari aimant et délaissé, alors qu'il étreint la personne la plus importante de sa vie et qu'il se _souvient_ de ce que ça provoque. Se souvient de ce que ça fait d'être enlacé par son médecin militaire.

Pendant tout ce temps, il pensait que John était celui qui devait se souvenir.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait également oublié. Qu'il avait scellé les souvenirs, avait essayer d'oublier, de ne plus en avoir besoin.

Seigneur, il en a besoin.

Il ne peut pas s'en gorger suffisamment.

John se recule et Sherlock geint doucement une protestation, mais John ne s'éloigne pas bien loin, ses mains capturent les pommettes de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime, » chuchote John d'une voix brisée, le visage aussi humide que celui de Sherlock, les yeux injectés de sang mais toujours si brillants et profonds. « Je t'aime si fort, Sherlock, si fort. »

Sherlock gémit, empoignant tout ce qu'il peut de John. « Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il en retour. « Je t'aime. S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. »

Un petit sanglot étranglé passe les lèvres de John alors qu'il fixe son mari, une nouvelle vague de larmes emplissant ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas croire que je... Merde- je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te faire ça. Je ne partirai plus jamais, amour, plus jamais. Plus jamais. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. »

Sherlock acquiesce frénétiquement et John le tire depuis sa prise sur ses pommettes et leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Sherlock pousse un bruit terrible.

Un bruit de douleur.

Un bruit qui ne peut être produit que par ceux qui pensaient avoir perdu tout ce en quoi ils croyaient et qui récupèrent ce tout de plein fouet.

John fait un bruit similaire.

Le baiser est moite de larmes, et violent de dents, et fort de langues, et c'est la chose la plus puissante que Sherlock ait jamais expérimenté.

Bon sang, il aime cet homme.

Cet homme dont il ne croyait plus l'existence.

Cet homme qui expire _Je t'aime_ et _Je suis désolé_ dans la bouche de Sherlock, creusant ses ongles dans ses boucles et tirant avec force, moulant ensemble bouches et corps.

Sherlock ravale d'autres pleurs brisés, le poids qui pesait entre ses poumons commence à s'alléger et est remplacé par de la chaleur et du confort.

Il a peur d'y croire.

Il a besoin...

Il a _besoin_...

Ses doigts trouvent l'ourlet du pull de John.

John n'interrompt pas ses baisers, mais demande : « Tu es sûr ? » si farouchement que Sherlock tire sur le vêtement avec plus d'ardeur.

« Mon Dieu, oui, » implore-t-il en passant le pull par-dessus la tête de John. « S'il te plaît. Allons au lit. »

C'est la seule chose qu'il peut dire. Rien d'autre ne lui vient. Il a juste besoin que John sache. Qu'il lise son corps comme il en a l'habitude. Il embrasse John plus profondément, écrasant son corps contre le sien, espérant que John comprend ce qu'il demande.

 _J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de te sentir. J'ai besoin de savoir que c'est réel._

 _J'ai besoin de savoir que ton corps se rappelle du mien._

 _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes toujours. Que notre mariage est toujours intact. Que notre vie est toujours une possibilité._

 _J'ai besoin de savoir que ton cœur m'appartient toujours._

 _J'ai besoin de savoir que tu restes._

Et John, toujours aussi intuitif et compréhensif des communications non-verbales de Sherlock, grogne tout bas. « _Oui_. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre est un désastre.

Sherlock remarque à peine le moment où leurs vêtements ont totalement disparu.

Il remarque à peine quand son dos percute le couvre-lit.

Parce qu'il est concentré sur son soldat.

Son médecin-militaire.

L'homme qu'il appelle son époux.

Son _mari_.

Pas son colocataire.

Son partenaire. Son amant. Son autre moitié.

Il croyait qu'il ne posséderait plus jamais John de cette manière.

Et maintenant le voici, de retour à la place qui est la sienne, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit, peau contre peau, regardant Sherlock comme si...

Comme s'il lui appartenait.

Comme si Sherlock était sien.

Ça engendre une nouvelle vague de larmes. « John, » murmure Sherlock, paupières à moitié closes, pupilles fixées sur son mari planant au-dessus de lui. Il agrippe les biceps de John. « John, s'il te plaît. »

Les bras de John glissent sous lui, les imbriquant ensemble. « Je suis là, amour, » susurre John. « Je suis là. Je t'aime, et je suis là. »

Sherlock remarque à peine l'entrée du premier doigt en lui. Ses yeux sont verrouillés à ceux de son docteur, captant chaque mouvement, chaque respiration.

John l'observe aussi.

Sherlock ne peut pas combattre les larmes.

« Tout va bien, amour, » chuchote John. « Je sais. Je comprend. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Relâche tout. Ça va. »

Sherlock acquiesce, battant des cils pour se débarrasser du liquide lacrymal qui vient s'écouler sur ses tempes. Il se penche vers John, embrassant ses lèvres alors que John le prépare précautionneusement. Il y prête difficilement attention, parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec la dimension physique de l'acte sexuel. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le coït ou l'orgasme.

Tout réside dans l'émotion.

Tout réside dans l'amour.

Il s'agit de la réaffirmation de leur réalité. Que le ménage Holmes-Watson existe encore bel et bien et qu'il reste fort. Qu'ils s'appartiennent encore pleinement et sincèrement.

Et quand John s'introduit finalement en lui, c'est la dernière pièce qui manquait à son cœur pour retrouver son emplacement exact et pour souder les dernières fissures.

Les membres sont emmêlés, les corps s'enserrent étroitement, la peau transpirante suinte dans les pores de l'autre. Ils s'allongent silencieusement, expirant des souffles chauds contre l'épiderme sensible, s'imprégnant.

John commence à bouger.

D'avant en arrière, dedans et dehors, se glissant profondément dans son amant, murmurant doucement amour et tendresse et excuse à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'arque contre le toucher comme un aimant irrémédiablement attiré par son pôle opposé, déposant des baisers sur le cou et les épaules de John. Ses doigts trouvent les mèches de John et y fourragent capricieusement. Son autre bras est passé en travers du dos de John, le tirant aussi près qu'humainement possible. Ses talons creusent dans les reins de John, chevilles crochetées, bassin ondulant pour s'accorder au rythme. Chaque centimètre carré de leurs corps est sollicité.

John plaque Sherlock contre le matelas, lui rendant sa fougue, mouvements et respirations s'accélérant.

« Sherlock, oh- mon Dieu, je t-t'aime, » halète John, capturant les lèvres de Sherlock.

« John, » crie Sherlock, le seul mot qu'il peut articuler. Le seul mot qu'il veut prononcer. Le seul mot dont il a _besoin_.

John effleure la main de Sherlock, lace leurs doigts, la maintient à côté de la tête de Sherlock.

Il arrête de bouger.

Sherlock grogne, propulsant ses hanches dans l'expectative que John se ressaisisse.

Il a besoin de ça.

Les yeux bleus de John l'épinglent sur place.

« John ? » interroge doucement Sherlock.

« Je veux te regarder, » murmure John. « Je veux te voir. »

Sherlock geint silencieusement, la chair de poule fleurissant sur sa peau. Il veut être vu. Ça fait des semaines que Sherlock se damnerait pour que John le voit. Il presse la main de John, roulant gentiment du bassin.

« Je te vois, Sherlock, » souffle John, cheminant sa main entre eux pour l'enrouler autour de l'érection de Sherlock. « Je te vois, bébé. S'il te plaît. Pour moi. S'il te plaît, viens. »

Les paupières de Sherlock faiblissent au contact mais il ne peut pas fermer les yeux. Il ne peut pas les détourner.

Il veut regarder John pour toujours.

Il veut regarder dans ces yeux océans et y voir la reconnaissance.

Voir John le regarder, sachant pertinemment qui il est. Sachant ce qu'ils signifient l'un pour l'autre. Sachant ce que tout ça signifie. Se préoccupant de lui. L'aimant.

John recommence à bouger, la main masturbant Sherlock et se mouvant en lui.

Ça ne dure pas.

« Oh- J-John, je- » bégaie Sherlock, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Il est touché par son mari.

Après des mois d'abstinence, après des semaines à croire qu'il n'expérimenterait plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, Sherlock frissonne de façon incontrôlable et se répand sur son propre ventre, la vue se floutant progressivement sous l'effort de ne pas cligner des yeux.

Mais il peut le voir.

Il peut voir John.

Il s'enroule autour de son docteur et le tire vers le bas. « Vas-y, » assène Sherlock sur ses lèvres. « S'il te plaît, jouis en moi, John. »

Le gémissement que John pousse est la plus belle chose que Sherlock ait jamais entendue. Il peut sentir la chaleur le combler, John se vidant en lui, criant des mots dont Sherlock ne pourra jamais se lasser.

Ils ne bougent pas, hors d'haleine aussi bien l'un que l'autre, aucun d'eux ne voulant libérer l'autre.

Sherlock commence à se sentir entier à nouveau.

Complet à nouveau.

Aimé à nouveau.

John est le premier à se déplacer, se redressant et sortant de Sherlock.

Il ne part pas bien loin, alors que son corps repu et somnolant manipule Sherlock, le tirant sous les couvertures et contre son torse.

Sherlock ronronne, polissant sa joue sur l'épiderme ferme.

John frotte le bas du dos de Sherlock d'une main, le nez fouillant dans les boucles de Sherlock.

« Je suis désolé, » dit John après un long silence.

Sherlock se tend. « Pourquoi es-tu parti? » murmure-t-il. Il devrait être plus clair mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à demander à John pourquoi il a choisi de le laisser pour retourner sur le champ de bataille.

John soupire. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, » souffle-t-il. « J'avais juste... peur. »

Sherlock trace des motifs aléatoires sur le ventre de John du bout du doigt, essayant de rester calme. « Peur de moi, » marmonne-t-il.

Le bras de John se resserre sur ses épaules. « Non, » dit-il farouchement. « Pas de toi, Sherlock. J'avais peur de... notre vie. Cette vie que nous avons construite. J'avais peur que tu... t'en ennuies. »

Sherlock se redresse aussi vite qu'il le peut, démêlant ses mains engourdies pour les poser sur les joues de John. « Je ne m'ennuierai _jamais_ de toi, » s'exclame-t-il vivement. « Jamais. »

John tente un sourire, les yeux embrumés. « Quand ils m'ont appelé, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être un... signe ou un truc du genre. » John siffle un rire dénué d'âme. « Seigneur, ça semble si ridicule maintenant. La crise de la quarantaine, je suppose. »

Sherlock secoue la tête. « Pitié, n'y retourne pas. »

John s'agite, paniqué. « Je ne le ferai pas, » déclare-t-il, refermant ses doigts sur les avants-bras de Sherlock. « Je n'y retournerai pas, je te le promets. »

Sherlock sonde son visage un moment de plus.

C'est terrifiant d'y croire.

De croire que ce sera de nouveau sa vie.

Que les choses vont s'arranger.

Que John est de retour.

Il se rallonge, soupirant lourdement alors que les doigts de John reviennent à ses boucles.

« Tu es de retour à la maison, » inspire-t-il, pinçant les côtes de John.

« Je suis de retour à la maison, » confirme John, embrassant ses cheveux.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sherlock dort comme un bébé, sachant qu'au matin, John sera là.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _JE SAIS, TELLEMENT D'ANGOISSE! Je suis désolée! Eastwing221b m'a envoyé ça et j'ai grugé dans la liste pour l'écrire tout de suite voiture l'imagination m'est tout de suite lieu ... Je sais, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû mais je L'ai fait. Et je me sens un peu coupable.__

 _ _Mais devinez quoi?__

 _ _Je vais poster un autre OS ce week-end! Revenons au début de la liste, le suivant sera un Teenlock / Unilock un peu chaud bouillant.__

 _ _Restez aux aguets!__

 _ _ET CONTINUEZ DE M'ENVOYER DES DEMANDES! Que ce soit ici ou sur ma page tumblr! MERCI INFINIMENT D'AVOIR LU! BISOUS BISOUS !__

Encore une fois, ne vous fiez pas aux mots de Mssmithlove, je ne suis pas ce rythme :p Prochain OS le mercredi 7 juin.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une critique? ;)


	10. Fearing The Unknown

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le dixième OS! On a atteint un palier! ^^

Encore tout plein de remerciements aux merveilles personnes qui ont le temps de laisser une critique la dernière fois: Aliice-Klaine, Louisana NoGo, MissAnika, Will McHope, Gargouilles, erythroxyse, Misew, Tristana379, Mimi Kitsune et nathydemon!

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux que ce soit à laisser des review ou à tout simplement lire ce recueil. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le plaisir que ça me procure... **fleurs et papillons qui volent**

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: John, chroniqueur sportif pour le journal de son université, en pince pour son rédacteur en chef, mais est parfaitement incapable de savoir si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Quand un nouveau journaliste rejoint l'équipe, John doit se dépêcher de faire évoluer sa situation.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Ma chère Kitmerlot1213 m'a envoyé cette adorable demande :__

 _ _« John et Sherlock travaillent tous les deux pour le journal de la fac -John en tant que journaliste sportif et Sherlock en tant que rédacteur en chef. Ils s'aiment bien mais aucun des deux ne fait de premier pas jusqu'à ce que Victor Trevor intègre le journal comme chroniqueur potin et l'enfer se déchaîne. »__

 _ _Voici le résultat. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Craignant l'inconnu**

Agrippant la liasse de papiers entre ses doigts moites, nerveux au point que tous les nerfs de son corps le suppliaient de faire demi-tour, John toqua à la porte de trois inclinations fermes du poignet. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière, mais le fait que ce soit de loin son jour préféré de la semaine faisait vibrer d'excitation ses entrailles.

« Entrez ! » la voix familière surgit de l'autre côté du battant et John, malgré la sueur froide qui le glaçait, sourit. Toujours si sérieux, son rédacteur en chef.

Et intimidant.

Et si foutrement magnifique que c'était difficile de le regarder en face.

Il poussa la porte et franchit le seuil, levant les feuilles dans sa main, ignorant le choc électrique qui traversait ses veines à la vue de l'homme derrière le bureau. « Fini avec le sport pour cette semaine, » dit-il sans préambule.

Sherlock Holmes, rédacteur en chef et éditeur du journal de la fac ainsi qu'être humain absurdement beau, leva la tête. « Oh ! » s'exclama Sherlock, visiblement surpris, les yeux s'écarquillant lentement en réponse à John sur le chambranle. « D'accord, bien sûr. » Il désigna du menton la pile de papiers au coin de son bureau. « Um, pose-les là pour le moment. »

« Ok, » murmura John, traînant des pieds jusqu'au tas et déposant son article sur le sommet. Il hésita un instant avant de laisser tomber, cherchant ardemment une raison de rester dans ce bureau et quelque chose dont parler. C'était la seule occasion de la semaine où il pouvait être seul avec Sherlock et il songeait chaque jour à ce qu'il devait faire pour en profiter au maximum, dressant continuellement des listes de sujets de conversation qui disparaissaient promptement à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette sublime créature.

« Um, » marmonna-t-il, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « J'ai pu obtenir une interview du capitaine de l'équipe de football après leur grande victoire. »

Pourquoi disait-il cela, John ne le saura jamais. Sherlock se fout du sport. C'était une rubrique obligatoire dans leur petit journal universitaire, au vu du nombre d'étudiants titulaires d'une bourse sportive, John inclus, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de lancer son rédacteur en chef sur le sujet.

Clignant rapidement des yeux, semblant incertain quant à la réponse attendue, Sherlock le fixait, les lèvres se séparant plusieurs fois comme abandonnées par les mots qu'elles voulaient prononcer. John pouvait sentir le sang affluer à son visage en réaction à cette inspection, se sentant si incroyablement idiot d'avoir entamé une discussion en laquelle Sherlock n'avait aucun intérêt, laissé dénué de toute opinion.

C'était le truc de son éditeur. Il était... intense, à défaut de terme plus approprié. Il avait ces yeux perçants qui changeaient constamment de couleur -argent chatoyant en début d'après-midi, vert pétillant quand il réfléchissait, comme maintenant, et occasionnellement, quand John parvenait à le faire rire, bleu ciel qui scintillait d'amusement. Sa peau pâle, presque translucide, accentuait chaque nuance, lui donnant une apparence délicate et fragile, alors que le tranchant des pommettes et les boucles sombres encadrant son visage le rendaient impérieux et grave.

Oh, et il était magnifique.

Si foutrement magnifique.

« Oh. C'est... c'est um... bien ? » s'aventura Sherlock, semblant prier pour que sa réponse soit adéquate.

Se détendant progressivement, appréciant l'effort de Sherlock, un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il sourit. « C'était assez compliqué, en fait. Phillip Anderson est un sacré branleur. Lui parler était une épreuve. »

Les commissures de la bouche de Sherlock s'incurvèrent, menaçant de dévoiler un sourire sincère, le coin des yeux se plissant en reconnaissant leur badinage familier. Après seulement plusieurs semaines à travailler ensemble, c'était en quelque sorte devenu habituel. Ils mettaient toujours du temps pour y arriver mais une fois qu'ils y étaient, c'était magique. Le cœur de John bondissait victorieusement, frissonnant d'avoir initié un sourire sur le visage de ce sublime homme.

« Mon Dieu, oui, je le confirme, » gloussa Sherlock. « Anderson est un imbécile, dans le meilleur des cas. »

John ricane. C'était son objectif pour chaque minute qu'il passait avec Sherlock. Le faire parler. Le faire sourire. Le faire rire. « Tu as des cours avec lui ? »

« Malheureusement, » râla Sherlock. « Je pensais que cette école était assez prestigieuse pour se dispenser des imbéciles tels que lui, mais j'ai apparemment surestimé les standards d'admission. »

Pourquoi l'arrogance mélangée à la fougue le charmait, John ne le saura jamais, mais ça lui faisait de l'effet. Sherlock n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il voulait, chacune de ses pensées semblait s'échapper de sa bouche sans aucun filtre, ce qui repoussait la plupart des gens. L'équipe de rédaction avait développé un lexique très fleuri en réponse aux commentaires acérés de Sherlock à leurs idées et articles, certains d'entre eux exprimant ainsi leur colère et leur irritation.

Pas John, cependant. Pour une raison inexplicable, John adorait ça.

Particulièrement puisque ça ne semblait pas dissuader Sherlock pour autant. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. John prenait un plaisir malsain à savoir qu'il était le seul de toute l'équipe avec lequel Sherlock faisait des efforts.

'Effort' était peut-être un bien grand mot. Qu'il supportait ? Qu'il tolérait ? Avec qui il ne se chamaillait pas ?

« Bien sûr que tu les as surestimé, » rit John. « Ils m'ont laissé m'inscrire, ça en dit long. Cependant, ils t'ont pris donc ils devaient avoir un quota de génies à respecter. »

Il avait récemment intensifié le jeu. Ça avait commencé par des compliments et des joutes verbales innocents, confirmant leur bonne entente. Mais tandis que Sherlock était indéniablement beau, il était également inaccessible, ne faisant jamais le premier pas, ne prouvant aucunement son intérêt ou ne flirtant avec personne, John inclus.

Et sincèrement, John se lassait de jouer au chat et à la souris.

John voulait juste savoir. Il voulait juste savoir si Sherlock était intéressé par lui. Si les rougissements et les petits sourires étaient un signe. S'ils étaient les indices subtiles laissés par Sherlock pour inciter John à se lancer, ou s'ils étaient de simples réactions physiques à un louange. Un simple rougissement d'embarras. Un simple sourire flatté. Une simple tolérance au flirt de John. Sherlock pourrait apprécier John sans pour autant _apprécier_ John. C'était tout à fait envisageable.

Et Sherlock était absolument impossible à lire.

C'était devenu si compliqué que ça délogeait John de sa zone de confort. Avant de rejoindre le journal, avant Sherlock Holmes, John avait opté pour une routine facile. Rencards occasionnels, sexe occasionnel, pas d'attache, pas de relation. C'était le but de la fac, pas vrai ? Depuis les deux années que John fréquentait l'université, il s'était éclaté, profitant des avantages d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, sans pour autant abuser des opportunités qui se présentaient à lui. Après deux petite-copines sérieuses et une mésaventure alcoolisée avec un camarade de rugby au lycée, John avait conclu qu'il était bisexuel et prêt à expérimenter. Et expérimenter, il fit.

Il ne se qualifierait pas de garçon facile. 'Ouvert d'esprit' serait plus adapté.

Et puis bien sûr, il avait posé les yeux sur son rédacteur en chef, aussi insolent et sérieux et sexy que Lucifer lui-même et soudainement, tout avait changé.

C'est juste qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Sherlock Holmes. Quelque chose avec leur connexion. Quelque chose avec la façon qu'ils avaient de parler et de rire ensemble. Quelque chose qui donnait envie à John de rester. De s'asseoir. De se détendre. De tomber amoureux. De se _laisser_ tomber amoureux.

C'était un territoire terrifiant et excitant et et nouveau pour John Watson. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dragué quelqu'un. Puisqu'il n'essayait plus de connaître mieux les autres. Ne faisait plus l'effort d'essayer. L'attirance avait été immédiate mais John avait presque oublié cette étape du flirt. L'étape où l'on apprend à connaître l'autre. Où on pose des questions et on sème des sous-entendus et des sourires timides en parlant de soi-même. John avait zappé cette étape avec tout le monde pendant ces deux dernières années, optant pour du fougueux et obscène, court et doux, luxurieux et éreintant.

Mais dorénavant, John essayait. Ou, du moins, il _essayait_ d'essayer. Essayait de comprendre, essayait de franchir les obstacles de la drague à nouveau, de ressentir la situation avant de s'y jeter tête la première. De prouver sa valeur. De vouloir plus et essayer, sans aller droit au but, pour montrer qu'il en valait la peine. Montrer qu'il le voulait. Montrer qu'il voulait Sherlock. Tout de Sherlock.

La rougeur qui réchauffa les pommettes aiguisées Sherlock était si précieuse que John pourrait en embrassé chacune deux fois. Quelque chose se resserra dans sa poitrine, fier d'avoir suscité une réaction aussi adorable, souhaitant avoir plus d'une chance par semaine pour y parvenir.

Voilà l'autre chose à propos de son éditeur. Alors qu'il semblait difficile à séduire, le moindre compliment le faisait réagir de la plus adorable des manières. John s'était rendu compte que leur flirt culminait toujours avec un Sherlock qui se dandinait nerveusement, évidemment incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre. John ne savait pas si Sherlock était juste horriblement nul en drague ou s'il ne s'intéressait tout simplement pas à John, essayant de changer de sujet pour s'échapper.

« Oui, eh bien, » déclara Sherlock, regardant ses papiers et les tripotant inconfortablement. « C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire. »

« Oui, Sherlock, » sourit John, s'en délectant un peu trop. « C'est tout. » Sherlock ne rougissait comme ça pour personne d'autre, il était sûr de ça. Une fois, il avait vu Molly Hooper, une des camarades de classe de Sherlock en chimie avancée, lui dire que sa chemise lui allait bien et Sherlock s'était lancé dans une diatribe sur le tissu et sur les dépenses que devrait faire Molly pour améliorer son look.

John avait ri hystériquement dans sa barbe, inaperçu d'eux deux.

« Mm. » Sherlock regarda expressément la porte.

John renifla. « À plus. »

* * *

Se laissant lourdement tomber dans le canapé de son minuscule appartement, John grogna bruyamment de frustration, frottant sa paume sur son front.

Cette routine devait prendre fin.

C'était comme être pris dans une boucle constante de chance unique, à attendre que passent sept autres jours, espérant marquer finalement les points décisifs pour faire réagir Sherlock, laisser échapper une proposition de rendez-vous ou jeter au visage de John qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Était-ce trop demander ?

« Quel est ton problème du jour, mon cher colocataire ? » Greg Lestrade s'effondra à leur table de cuisine avec une cuillère pleine de crème glacée à la main, à quelques centimètres seulement du canapé, leur petit apparemment n'offrant qu'une pièce de vie restreinte entre les deux chambres.

« Sherlock Holmes, »marmonna John. « Sherlock Holmes est mon problème. »

Greg siffla, bouche pleine de glace. « Oh oh. Qu'a fait notre sexy petit éditeur ? »

John soupira. « Rien. Il n'a rien fait. »

« Ah, » dit Greg avec compassion, replongeant sa cuillère dans le pot en face de lui. « Et c'est là que réside le problème ? »

« Yep, » répondit John, claquant le 'p' pour preuve de sa profonde déception.

« Et tu ne fais pas le premier pas parce que... »

« Parce que je ne peux pas voir à travers son jeu ! » s'exclama John, levant les mains au ciel. « Et je le verrai chaque semaine, donc s'il me met un râteau- »

« Les choses seraient gênantes, » finit Greg pour lui, acquiesçant sa compréhension. Ils en avaient déjà parlé plusieurs fois. « Ouais, d'accord. Et tu veux vraiment sortir avec ce mec ? »

John souffla. « Malheureusement, oui. »

« Pas juste te le faire ? »

« Nope. »

« Fait chier, » grommela Greg autour de sa cuillère. « Donc, c'est quoi le plan ? »

« Je n'ai pas de plan, » râla John. « Tout ce que j'ai, c'est des moments bizarres, des discussions maladroites et tout un tas d'autres données indéchiffrables. »

« Mm, » fredonna Greg, engloutissant davantage de crème glacée. « Tu veux te bourrer la gueule ? »

John opina sans hésitation. « Carrément. »

L'avantage d'habiter avec son co-capitaine de rugby et meilleur ami était ce genre de chose. Vivant avec lui depuis le début de leurs études universitaires, Greg était devenu comme un frère pour John, faisant presque tout ensemble, ayant beaucoup de points communs -rugby, problèmes financiers, bisexualité, popularité. Greg était aussi doué dans ses relations que John, optant pour une attitude décontractée, ne trouvant jamais personne qui lui tapait suffisamment dans l'œil pour se poser, mais toujours partant pour une fête.

Ce qui expliquait son incapacité à donner des conseils concernant le 'problème Sherlock', choisissant de changer de sujet, préférant proposer des bières.

« Je te suis, » dit Greg, se levant pour attraper des bières du frigo, laissant l'emballage de glace vide sur la table.

John grogna son accord, fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas penser au journal, ni au rédacteur en chef, ni à l'inconnu qu'il était devenu depuis sa rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

La réunion hebdomadaire des chroniqueurs était, au mieux, fastidieuse. Tout le monde s'entassait dans une pièce que l'administration appelait pompeusement 'salle de conférence', et écoutait les projets et idées des autres, pour que leur rédacteur en chef puisse juger ou s'exaspérer ou clore définitivement le débat. C'était vraiment pathétique, étant donné que le journal n'avait pas été monté pour être pris au sérieux, la plupart des articles concernaient les soirées universitaires ou des collectes de fond ou de nouveaux professeurs ou des conseils. C'était surtout axé sur les activités du campus et les informations à destinations des étudiants. John devait se battre pour rester éveillé, la plupart du temps.

Le seul chose que John appréciait était d'observer Sherlock arpenter la salle, gesticulant et faisant de grands gestes, dominant délicieusement l'assistance, levant un sourcil réprobateur aux propositions, aboyant la stupidité de ses collaborateurs. Il levait les yeux au ciel et tapait du pied et tapait dans ses mains comme un enfant, ricanant et fusillant du regard et jetant la tête en l'air en se pinçant l'arête du nez dans une attitude qui signifiait clairement _Je suis entouré d'idiots_. Une majorité des auteurs ne le comprenait pas. Une majorité des auteurs se moquait de lui ou le regardait fièrement de travers ou se contentait simplement de se taire, trop effrayé de se faire démolir verbalement en ouvrant la bouche.

John l'adorait.

Il était incroyablement amusant.

Ses longs membres se mouvaient avec fluidité, son pantalon ajusté moulait ses fesses et ses jambes, la chemise boutonnée qu'il portait se tendait dangereusement quand il donnait des ordres comme le capitaine d'un navire en haute mer, et son équipe d'auteurs était ses matelots prêts à le servir.

Il souriait rarement pendant les réunions, les yeux conquérants et exigeant la perfection.

John se glorifiait de ne jamais s'être fait réprimander par Sherlock. Il lui était arrivé de lever des sourcils dubitatifs ou de rouler des yeux une fois ou deux, mais il n'avait jamais rabaissé John.

En fait, il ne rabaissait jamais personne volontairement. Il exprimait simplement ses pensées, sans filtre, et laissait le soin à son audience d'en tirer leçon. Sherlock n'était pas méchant. Strict, plutôt. Arrogant comme pas permis, mais pas vraiment cruel. Sherlock était effroyablement intelligent, bien trop conscient de ce fait, et n'avait pas de patience pour l'ignorance et le travail bâclé. Sherlock était la quintessence du génie.

Et c'est peut-être parce que John connaissait l'autre facette de Sherlock qu'il le trouvait moins intimidant. Le Sherlock rougissant, gêné, bégayant qu'il devenait durant ses entrevues privées avec John. C'était adorable. John ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être à la fois adorable et sexy, mais Sherlock en était l'exploit parfait.

Donc, assis comme il l'était dans sa chaise habituelle, bloc-note en main, regardant attentivement Sally Donovan se plaindre que son article sur les conseils beauté devrait être en page deux et non sept, John n'avait pas remarqué le grand et sombre inconnu calé dans un coin, yeux verrouillés sur son éditeur, ensorcelé par chaque mot et chaque geste.

Par conséquent, John n'était absolument pas préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

« D'accord, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, » dit Sherlock, accompagné d'un revers de main alors que Sally se rasseyait dans son siège en soufflant d'indignation. « Vous pouvez partir. »

L'équipe de rédaction commença à rassembler ses affaires, marmonnant en prévision de cette nouvelle semaine à venir, quand un éclaircissement de gorge retentit par-dessus le bruit ambiant.

John leva le regard à temps pour voir Sherlock s'intéresser à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit Sherlock, roulant des yeux. « Hey – silence ! J'ai oublié de faire une annonce importante que, je suis sûr, vous voudrez connaître. Nous accueillons un nouvel auteur parmi nous. »

C'était apparemment le signal qu'attendait M. Mal de Gorge pour s'avancer plus visiblement dans la pièce, souriant victorieusement à Sherlock. Ses yeux brun foncé brillaient étrangement, ses mèches châtains ondulaient parfaitement autour de son visage. Avant même de parler, John pouvait voir que c'était un fils à papa, habillé de manière à mettre un maximum en valeur sa morphologie, cheveux impeccablement coiffés, chaque accessoire stratégiquement choisi.

Bon sang.

Question style, ce mec pourrait rivaliser avec Sherlock.

Même si, en réalité, Sherlock ne jouait pas dans la même cour. Mais bien sûr, le point de vue de John était subjectif.

John n'aima d'ors et déjà pas le nouveau venu. Peut-être que c'était un jugement hâtif. Peut-être que c'était la manière qu'il avait de regarder Sherlock. Mais la façon dont ce type se pointait horripilait John. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, ce gars puait l'ego, suintait de snobisme. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il exprimait sa domination. Comme si son statut le plaçait au-dessus de n'importe qui dans cette salle et qu'il voulait le faire savoir. Comme si être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche lui conférait une supériorité sur le reste des gens de son âge, avec l'argent de ses parents pour seul crédit, sa montre incrustée de diamants et son sourire factice. Il était évident que ce gars voulait que tout le monde ait connaissance de l'aisance financière de sa famille. Un sale petit bourge.

Sherlock était riche, pas de doute, mais il n'agissait pas en snobinard. Sévère, c'est vrai. Narquois, absolument. Brillant, toujours. Mais pas méprisant. Pas condescendant. Supérieur, mais par l'intelligence, pas par la garde-robe, les regards ou l'argent. Sherlock avait dignement gagné son statut par le travail acharné, pas par privilège.

Et John ne savait pas pourquoi il défendait Sherlock avant que l'étranger ne puisse souffler un mot de son éventuel ressenti à propos de son rédacteur en chef. Il repoussa ses pensées incohérentes et se concentra sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Voici Victor Trevor, » annonça Sherlock alors que l'homme se pavanait, se collant presque à leur éditeur et jetant un sourire inamical à l'assistance. « Il est notre nouveau chroniqueur potins puisque tous les journaux ont apparemment besoin d'une catégorie ragots pour divertir les idiots. Victor écrira son premier article cette semaine, donc si vous voulez faire sa connaissance, faites-le durant votre temps libre, je me fiche du reste. »

Victor, à la surprise de John, gloussa, secouant affectueusement la tête et souriant joyeusement, comme s'il y était habitué, comme si la franchise de Sherlock était juste une forme de tendresse. Comme s'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Sherlock et qu'il était devenu imperméable à ses remarques. Comme s'il s'en amusait. Il semblait presque sur le point de caresser le sommet du crâne de Sherlock et de l'appeler 'coquinou' avec ce sourire adorateur.

John pouvait sentir qu'il le fusillait du regard.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_. _Il_ était le seul à apprécier les commentaires sarcastiques de Sherlock. _Il_ était le seul à secouer affectueusement la tête. _Il_ était le seul à vouloir passer plus de temps avec Sherlock et s'habituer à ses remarques. Pas cet inconnu.

« Sérieusement ? » aboya soudainement Sally Donovan. « Tu traites mes articles sur la beauté comme les derniers des déchets mais tu intègres un putain de calomniateur ? »

« Oh, ferma-la, Sally, » marmonna Sherlock.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » sourit ardemment Victor, sa voix baissant dramatiquement d'une octave et faisant silencieusement grincer des dents John.

« C'est tout, » acclama Sherlock. « Dehors. »

Les auteurs grognèrent _branleur_ et _vantard_ en sortant de la salle. John s'attarda pour voir s'il pouvait passer un moment seul avec son rédacteur en chef en prétextant des difficultés sur son article en cours ou des conseils pour améliorer son style d'écriture. Sa routine, en présence de Sherlock, était de constamment trouver des solutions pour se retrouver seul avec lui. Pour recommencer leurs badinages et leurs flirts et leurs taquineries. Pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir des réponses sur la réciprocité ou non de ses sentiments.

Baissant les yeux avec application, plissant le front, John feignit de gribouiller quelque chose d'important sur son bloc-note, attendant que la foule disparaisse, observant son éditeur du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne partait pas.

Sherlock était penché sur la table, rédigeant son compte-rendu de la séance, fixant sa liste de Dieu seul savait quoi, sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

John sourit dans sa barbe. Il aimait penser que Sherlock faisait la même chose que lui élaborer une technique pour passer du temps seul avec son chroniqueur sportif, simulant de prendre des notes pour cacher le fait qu'il restait exprès. John ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou non, mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

John carra les épaules, s'insufflant du courage, prévoyant de se redresser avec un regard confus, prétendant avoir besoin d'une aide que seul son rédacteur en chef pourrait prodiguer une ruse pour commencer une conversation et ne pas attendre en agonisant que les jours passent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler sa fausse question importante quand la vision qui l'accueillit l'arrêta au milieu de son action.

Victor Trevor était toujours dans la pièce, s'était faufilé derrière Sherlock. Il murmura doucement quelque chose à son oreille avec un sourire si serein que John ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Le cœur de John tomba lourdement dans son estomac alors que les traits de Sherlock s'éclaircirent d'un sourire et qu'il rit tout bas, lançant son regard dans le yeux brun foncé de Victor, son expression traduisant clairement de l'amusement.

Il avait _ri_.

Faire rire Sherlock comme ça était le parcours du combattant de John. Le faire sourire comme ça. Le faire réagir de manière positive, tout court. Quelque chose se contracta dans sa poitrine, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons. Regarder Sherlock interagir avec quelqu'un de quelque façon que ce soit était plus douloureux que ce que John s'était imaginé. C'était une réaction absurde, mais il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre choix.

Sherlock et Victor déambulèrent ensemble - _ensemble_ \- hors de la salle de conférence et John, se sentant comme un gamin stupide, se traîna silencieusement derrière, priant pour passer inaperçu, souhaitant être juste parti comme les autres et ne pas être resté pour assister à cette catastrophe.

À son grand soulagement, Sherlock tourna à son bureau avec un petit acquiescement pour son nouveau camarade, et Victor, après lui avoir offert le plus dégoûtant des sourires, emprunta son propre chemin jusqu'à son nouveau local.

La bête jalouse qui vivait apparemment en John Watson pointa sa sale gueule, raclant ses griffes sur le sol et grognant vicieusement, remarquant que son territoire était envahi et n'appréciant pas ça du tout. John Watson avait eu des copines et des copains à la pelle. John avait eu des rencards, s'était envoyé en l'air un nombre incalculable de fois, avait plutôt apprécié de passer du temps avec la plupart d'entre eux. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il était tombé amoureux une ou deux fois quand il était plus jeune.

Donc John pouvait facilement dire qu'il n'était pas du genre à être jaloux. Il n'était pas possessif ou cupide, il ne s'énervait et ne se frustrait pas à tout va, il ne ressentait jamais le besoin de réaffirmer sa position, il n'avait jamais estimé être le 'propriétaire' de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais regardé méchamment ou frappé de fureur, n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire quelque chose comme ça, n'avait jamais eu besoin de prouver sa valeur.

Il s'avérait que, quand ça touchait Sherlock Holmes, John Watson était toute ces choses. John Watson était un animal dangereux, furieux qui ressentait le besoin de gonfler la poitrine et de se tenir plus droit, qui devait démontrer qu'il valait le coup. Qu'il méritait d'être le seul autorisé à toucher Sherlock ou à simplement _regarder_ Sherlock.

Et John n'avait même pas fait n'importe laquelle de ces choses. À part regarder. Il l'avait fait bien plus de fois que la morale ne le permettait.

C'est comme ça que John comprit combien il avait de problèmes.

Il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi ce fut son premier réflexe, mais ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Victor, avec l'intention franche de défendre son territoire. Rendre clair son statut de concurrent dans cette compétition tacite et affirmer son intention de gagner.

« Victor ? » appela innocemment John, affichant son plus beau sourire et secouant la main. Les talents d'acteur de John se révélèrent bien utiles pour masquer la bête en lui. « Je suis John. Je m'occupe de la rubrique des sports. »

Victor se retourna avec une expression vide, pale copie du regard de 'je-sais-tout' de Sherlock. Un regard pour le spectacle, posé sur le visage de John. Il soupira et détourna les yeux. « Mm, non. »

John fronça les sourcils, baissant inconfortablement la main. « Pardon ? »

« Non, » répéta Victor. « Je n'ai pas le temps de fraterniser avec... peu importe qui tu es. »

John cligna des cils. Bon sang, cet enfoiré était coriace. « Enchanté de te rencontrer aussi, mec, » marmonna-t-il, l'animal en lui décidant que ça ne fonctionnerait pas sans un minimum de diplomatie.

Victor allait répondre quand la porte du local du rédacteur en chef s'ouvrit, révélant Sherlock Holmes emmitouflé dans son belstaff et une écharpe verte, amorçant de grandes enjambées. Il n'accorda pas un regard à John, se contentant de marcher droit vers la sortie. John ignora la pointe de déception qui taillada son ventre, se retenant physiquement de lui courir après. Il détestait tellement d'avoir raté cette opportunité de parler à Sherlock aujourd'hui, ressentant déjà la monotonie des jours à venir.

« Sacrément beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Victor était trop proche de l'oreille de John. Il pivota pour trouver un rictus qu'il n'appréciait guère, des yeux brillant d'un air entendu. « Pardon ? »

« Notre éditeur, mon chou, » ronronna Victor, souriant légèrement. « Il est absolument délicieux. »

Mon Dieu, il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler cet expression énervante. Il s'ébroua pour garder ses poings dans ses poches, concluant que se battre au milieu des bureaux n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Le visage de Victor s'assombrit, transformant son sourire en une grimace suffisante et plutôt diabolique, remarquant les mains tremblantes de John. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, John. »

« Quoi ? » claqua John, sifflant le mot, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait abandonné sa couverture.

Victor gloussa de mépris. « Oh, maintenant, c'est juste pathétique. L'adorable petit joueur de rugby pense qu'il a ses chances avec Sherlock Holmes ? Pitié. »

Ah. Voilà le vrai visage de l'adversaire à vaincre. « Tu ne me connais même pas, » grinça John.

« Ton béguin est très mignon, John, » dit Victor avec une vague du poignet. « Vraiment. Mais sois réaliste. »

John mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, faisant de son mieux pour se contenir. « Va chier, » cracha-t-il.

Victor ricana méchamment. « Eh bien, c'est sympa de constater que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. »

Et sur ce, Victor s'en alla, laissant un John Watson furieux derrière lui.

* * *

« Ce mec est un connard fini. »

Greg s'assit à côté de lui à leur table habituelle pour déjeuner, secouant la tête comme John lui narrait sa mésaventure avec Victor Trevor.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ un connard. » soupira John, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Greg souffla. « Et tu penses vraiment que Sherlock le préfère à toi ? »

John haussa les épaules, éreinté de prétendre que ce n'était pas grave. Comme si Sherlock n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées. Comme si ces pensées n'étaient pas entrecoupées d'une envie de frapper violemment Victor Trevor. « Je ne sais même pas si c'est une compétition. Sherlock n'est peut-être même pas intéressé par moi. »

« Et pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas tout simplement, pour être fixé ? »

John fixa Greg. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

Greg rit, trinquant leurs verres. « Ouais, c'est vrai, » concéda-t-il. « Donc c'est quoi, le plan ? »

John s'ébroua. « Aucune idée. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Greg en feignant le choc. « John Watson n'a pas de _plan_ ? »

John fronça les sourcils. « J'ai des plans, en règle générale ? »

Greg pinça les lèvres. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que non. Mais tu devrais. Clarifie les choses et gagne la partie ! »

John rit. « Et comment je fais ça, exactement ? »

« Oh, ça, je ne sais pas, » dit Greg en balayant l'air avec sa main.

John renifla. « Génial, en tous cas, merci pour tes sages conseils. »

Greg sourit en mordant dans son sandwich. « Quand tu veux, mon pote. »

Se frottant la nuque, John dévisagea son déjeuner, perdu dans cette pensée inquiétante qu'il devrait vraiment mettre un plan au point. Qu'allait-il _faire_? Se battre ? Passer à l'étape supérieure ? Jouer cartes sur table ?

Il ne voulait pas abandonner. John pourrait même envisager d'y aller à l'aveugle, au feeling. Il ne pouvait juste pas abandonner. Pas Sherlock. Jamais.

« Il y a une soirée, bientôt. Pour tous les cursus, » grommela John. « Une sorte de regroupement extrascolaire pour apprendre aux étudiants à se connaître. »

« Ouais, je sais, » répondit Greg d'un air absent, concentré sur son portable. « Et alors ? »

John se racla la gorge. « Peut-être que je... Peut-être que je pourrais proposer à Sherlock d'y aller ? Avec moi ? Comme... mon rencard ? Ou un truc du genre ? Pas de but en blanc, mais glisser l'idée dans une conversation... Et voir ce qu'il en dit ? »

Greg acquiesça vigoureusement. « Voilà ! Alors, John, c'était si difficile à trouver ? »

John claqua la langue. « T'es chiant. »

* * *

Courant, non, déboulant comme un illuminé, John s'engagea sur le chemin menant aux locaux du journal, les feuilles de son nouvel article bien en mains, la sueur recouvrant son front.

Son cours avait tardé à se terminer pour la première fois du semestre, parce que John n'était définitivement pas chanceux, le mettant en retard pour son tête à tête avec son génie de rédacteur en chef. À chaque personne qu'il croisait, chaque angle qu'il tournait, une vague de rage supplémentaire le submergeait.

Tout ce qu'il demandait était d'avoir un jour par semaine pendant lequel il pouvait passer du temps avec l'homme pour lequel il en pinçait, pouvoir flirter avec lui et lui dire combien il était brillant pour juste le voir rougir. Était-ce vraiment trop demander à ce foutu monde ?

Enjambant les marches du bâtiment contenant leurs bureaux, John ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita, se ruant vers la porte étiquetée 'Éditeur' et toqua rapidement.

Il ne rencontra que le silence.

Il toqua à nouveau, haletant comme un chien et essuyant la transpiration de son visage avec son t-shirt, se sentant collant et sale et voulant plus que tout au monde poser les yeux sur son rédacteur en chef pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Il est parti. »

Les cheveux à l'arrière du cou de John se hérissèrent instantanément, un frisson parcourant son échine, sachant pertinemment qui se tenait derrière lui. Se retournant lentement tout en se préparant psychologiquement pour rester calme, John verrouilla son regard dans les yeux bruns.

Victor Trevor, tout en ricanements et en orgueil, lui faisait face. « Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire. »

John lui offrit un sourire sarcastique. « Je vois, » répondit-il froidement.

Victor fit un pas en avant. « Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra ce soir. » Il jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté aux papiers froissés dans le poing de John et grimaça. « Si tu veux, je peux lui donner ces... choses. Je le vois plus tard. »

Résistant à son besoin de crier, la gorge sèche, John plissa les paupières, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas croire ces mots et s'effondrer. « Je vais juste les glisser sous sa porte, merci. »

L'expression de Victor fana en fausse consternation. « Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude feinte. « Je le rejoins dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je pourrais- »

« J'ai dit, » grogna John entre ses dents, « que j'allais les glisser sous sa porte. »

Le rictus diabolique de Victor était la preuve, s'il en fallait une, de ses vraies intentions. « Très bien. »

John se détourna et s'agenouilla, faisant passer ses feuilles dans l'interstice du seuil avec des doigts tremblants et aussi dignement qu'il le put, respirant difficilement. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Victor sur lui.

Se relevant et ignorant le regard insistant, John opina une fois du chef et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main était à peine posée sur la poignée que des mots lui parvinrent.

« Tu sais, » la voix sirupeuse de Victor s'insinua dans ses tympans, « j'espère que tu y as bien réfléchi. »

Ne pas se faire avoir.

Ne pas se faire avoir.

Ne pas se faire avoir.

John avait fait volte-face avant de s'en rendre compte. « Pardon ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Victor soupira comme si c'était particulièrement fastidieux et ennuyeux. « Sherlock a besoin de bien plus que ce que tu pourrais un jour lui offrir, John, » annonça Victor en inclinant la tête comme si John n'était qu'un idiot sous l'emprise d'un béguin sans espoir. « Il ne veut pas d'un idiot de sportif comme toi. Il a besoin d'un égal. Quelqu'un qui lui corresponde. » Victor étudia John avec condescendance. « Pour chaque aspect de sa vie. Physiquement, tu en es loin. Intellectuellement, tu es risible. Sexuellement... ma foi. Je suis certain que tes performances ne le satisferaient pas. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais plutôt porté... sexe entre amis. »

« Tu t'es déjà pris combien de poings dans la gueule ? » mordit John en retour, refrénant la hargne qui rongeait ses os. « Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup me rajouter à la liste. »

Victor jeta la tête en arrière et rit de la plus méprisante des manières, exposant ses molaires comme un fou furieux. Le sang de John n'aurait pas bouilli plus fort s'il avait hurlé.

« Oh John, » souffla Victor. « Je ne cours pas après une balle et je ne tacle pas mes adversaires. Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Riant moins, mais le sourire toujours plâtré sur la face, Victor releva le menton, la lumière des néons lui donnait au air encore plus démoniaque. « Mais si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, » gronda-t-il, « tu prendras tes distances avec Sherlock Holmes. »

Réprimant la démangeaison à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, John rit à son tour. Car, sérieusement, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. « Bon sang, tu es étudiant en art dramatique ? Redescend un peu de ton piédestal. »

Victor cligna des yeux. « Oui, » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Je suis dans le cursus de dramaturgie. »

John leva la tête. « Et tu penses que c'est ce que Sherlock veut ? Une drama queen ? Un gamin pourri gâté ? »

Victor recula légèrement, répondant aux pupilles acérées de John. « Eh bien, quand le gamin pourri gâté est également étudiant en biochimie, oui, je pense faire l'affaire. Tu crois qu'il favoriserait un petit rugbyman déluré à ce prestige et ce talent ? Mm, pas mon opinion. » Il amena son poignet à son visage, fixant sa montre comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était. « En fait, » ronronna-t-il, « J'ai un petit rendez-vous avec notre délicieux rédacteur en chef. Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire. »

L'exaspération, l'irritation et la colère pesèrent lourd dans l'estomac de John, roulant et agressant et plongeant. John se força à lever les yeux au ciel, certain que ses joues étaient rouges de rage. « Peu importe. »

Avant que Victor ne puisse répondre, John bascula sur ses talons et déguerpit, ne voulant rien de plus que fuir Victor Trevor et les horribles vérités qu'il lui crachait. Il pouvait entendre Victor glousser sombrement derrière lui.

* * *

« Très bien, y a-t-il autre chose dont nous devons nous intéresser ? » Sherlock leva le regard. « John, tu t'occuperas des matches de rugby et de football cette semaine ? »

John acquiesça, ignorant le frisson qui parcourait son échine. Ses réactions stupides au moindre mot de son rédacteur en chef étaient proprement pathétiques, mais il n'avait pas parlé directement à Sherlock depuis des jours, ayant malheureusement manqué leur entrevue en tête à tête hebdomadaire, ayant finalement arrêté de se bagarrer avec Victor et se sentant profondément triste. Il avait fini avec un pot de glace dont Greg approvisionnait toujours le congélateur, marmonnant qu'il était misérable et indigne et compatissant pour lui-même.

« Quel calvaire cela doit être, » la voix suave de Victor venait de derrière lui. « Devoir écrire sur du _sport_. Mon pauvre. Comment vas-tu t'en sortir ? »

Les piques de Victor n'étaient pas particulièrement intelligentes ou rusées, c'était juste que son ton dégoulinait de condescendance. Cette manière de parler, comme si tout ce que John disait ou faisait était ridicule. John détestait l'admettre mais ça le poussait à bout. Les regards qu'il lui jetait, la façon dont Victor regardait constamment John de haut en bas, ce mépris qui donnait l'impression à John de se tenir face à un mur. Et ses mots, il y a quelques jours... ils étaient encrés dans sa tête, annonçant au monde à quel point il ne méritait pas Sherlock Holmes.

« Ouais, parce que créer des rumeurs et des embrouilles pour ensuite écrire dessus, c'est mieux, » marmonna John en réponse, ses propres répliques commençaient à se tarir et à sonner, à sa propre oreille, creuses. Il était fatigué. Juste si foutrement fatigué.

Quelqu'un souffla un rire et John retint un sourire. Au moins, quelqu'un appréciait ses efforts.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça s'appelle des 'potins' que c'est fictif, » mordit en retour Victor.

John leva les yeux au ciel. La voix de Victor lui raclait la peau. Elle n'était même pas naturelle. C'est comme s'il forçait les phrases à sortir, s'attendant à sonner plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était concrètement. C'était irritant, à vrai dire, et John en avait assez.

« Ok, je pense que ce sera tout, » intervint Sherlock, à l'avant de la salle. « Si vous avez des questions, posez-les à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder aujourd'hui. Oh, et n'oubliez pas la soirée du week-end prochain. Nous devons y aller et il est certain que ce sera d'un ennui mortel. Assurez-vous donc d'y emmener quelqu'un, de boire abondamment de cet alcool bon marché et d'agir comme de complets idiots. Vous savez, la routine. »

Et sur ces mots, Sherlock quitta la pièce, laissant ses auteurs, et John se recroquevilla dans son malheur.

« Si triste, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Victor à son oreille. « Ce devrait être un crime d'être aussi bien fait. Et regarde toi, bavant devant comme un écolier. Si pathétique. »

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , » grogna John, se levant de sa chaise et décollant hors de la salle. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il n'avait jamais été harcelé auparavant. Il avait toujours été le gentil garçon que tout le monde aimait. Il ne s'était jamais senti mal et ne s'était jamais remis en question. Il pataugeait dans des eaux inconnues et c'était terrifiant.

Récupérant son manteau à son bureau, John le passa furieusement sur ses épaules.

« John ? »

Et juste comme ça, la terre s'arrêta de tourner. Ce doux baryton dont il se languissait se faufila à ses tympans, coulant dans son âme et l'enlaçant comme une couverture chaude. Il se retourna, déjà pris de vertiges, enregistrant mentalement l'image de son magnifique rédacteur en chef, les yeux si verts aujourd'hui, plissés d'inquiétude.

« Ouais ? » répondit-il presque rêveusement, ne désirant rien de plus qu'attraper Sherlock par le col de son manteau et le traîner d'ici à son lit.

« Tu vas bien ? »

John ouvrait la bouche quand, sortant de nulle part, Victor Trevor apparut à côté de Sherlock. « Ça va, » annonça Victor. « Juste un peu malade, c'est bien ça John ? »

John hésita, comme soudainement indésirable dans cette conversation. Il pourrait juste dire à Victor de dégager. Le traiter de menteur, dire qu'il n'était pas malade. Avouer ses sentiments à Sherlock et courir avec lui vers le soleil couchant.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. La peur de l'inconnu ? L'horreur du rejet ?

Non.

Il combattit ses pensées, sa tête faisait mal mais il le savait. Il savait ce que c'était.

C'était Victor Trevor.

Dans sa tête.

Torturant son esprit.

« Ouais, » acquiesça John, se raclant la gorge. « Juste une petite angine. »

Le front de Sherlock se rida. « Oh, » dit-il doucement. « D'accord. Fais attention à toi. »

« Merci, je- »

« Il se soignera, » intervint encore Victor, le visage décoré d'un faux sourire. « Il a un rencard, ce soir ! »

Les yeux de John sortirent de leurs orbites. Il secouait vigoureusement la tête, la négation sur le bout de la langue, mais Victor pivota vers Sherlock, enroulant sa main autour de son bras comme si quelque chose venait de lui revenir. « OH ! Mince, Sherlock, J'ai oublié de t'en parler, j'ai discuté avec notre professeur de chimie. Tu sais, à propos du devoir maison ? » Il emmena lentement Sherlock avec lui, déblatérant toujours, esquivant les protestations de John.

Se tassant sur lui-même, John pensa qu'il ferait mieux de tout simplement se couper la langue. Il verrouilla la porte de son bureau, ravalant ses larmes de frustration et de douleur.

* * *

« C'est quoi cette _merde_ , John ? »

Extirpé de ses réflexions sur ses devoirs, John leva la tête pour trouver son colocataire qui le fusillait du regard, haletant sauvagement. Greg jeta sur la table le journal qu'il tenait en main, croisant les bras en levant un sourcils irrité.

John plissa le nez. « Quoi ? »

Greg souffla furieusement et écrasa son doigt sur l'article en troisième page du canard. John regarda, suivant les indications de Greg.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la photo.

La seconde fut le titre.

L'article entier était en caractères gras. John s'y reprit à deux fois pour comprendre le sens des mots. Mais la photo était une explication suffisante, montrant John et Greg assis l'un à côté de l'autre à leur table habituelle. John regardait son ami, les lèvres entrouvertes d'attendre, semblant étrangement amoureux, et le sourire affectueux de Greg n'arrangeait rien.

Même en sachant la vérité, John devait admettre que c'était assez convainquant.

Et bien sûr, si ce n'était pas assez, l'article les enfonçait d'autant plus.

 _ **Des Amis Qui Déjeunent Ou Plus ?**_

 **Scoop : Les co-capitaines de l'équipe de rugby de l'Université, Greg Lestrade et John Watson, déjeunent ensemble à la cafétéria. Des épaules qui se frôlent par-ci, un sourire timide par-là, ces deux-là sont assurément à l'aise. Deux capitaines partageant un repas ou deux amoureux prêts à aller plus loin ?**

 **Écrit Par : Victor Trevor**

« Bon sang, » grogna John, se frottant le visage. « Bordel de merde. »

« Ouais, exactement, » aboya Greg, toujours agressif. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Écoute, mon pote, je suis désolé, » commença John. « Victor et moi... avons eu une petite altercation la semaine dernière. Il se venge. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais régler- »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez foutu là-dedans ? » Greg bouillonnait toujours, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

John fronça les sourcils. « Euh- Je ne sais pas. Tu es probablement juste une cible facile vu qu'on vit ensemble. Je suis désolé, il en a après moi, je te l'avais dit. Ça va s'arranger- »

« Ça ne va pas, bordel, John ! » hurla Greg, la face complètement rouge.

John s'arrêta et et attendit un coup, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami était si en colère d'être pris pour son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Greg ? Ce genre de connerie ne t'avait jamais dérangé avant. »

Greg ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rétracter. « Rien, » se hâta-t-il. « Peu importe. »

John se rassit et attendit, refusant cette réponse insatisfaisante. « Greg, » insista-t-il.

Greg poussa un soupir frustré, passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Bon sang- J'apprécie quelqu'un, ok ? »

John se dérida immédiatement. Cela faisait longtemps que Greg ne s'était pas intéressé à quelqu'un. « Vraiment ? »

Greg le dévisagea en retour. « Oui, _vraiment_. J'savais pas que ce serait si dur à croire. Et merci pour cet air étonné. Mais je n'ai pas... il ne sait pas. J'essaie encore de me faire à l'idée. Mais il est... c'est compliqué mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai une relation avec _toi_ avant que j'ai l'occasion de... » Greg regarda en l'air en conclusion.

« Le courtiser ? » dit John avec un rictus.

Les lèvres de Greg se contractèrent, retenant son sourire. « Ferma-la. Juste... occupe-toi de ce problème, d'accord ? »

John soupira. « Ouais, je vais essayer. Tu sais, ça n'augure rien de bon pour ma situation non plus. »

Greg acquiesça sèchement. « Bien. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon sang, qui est ce gars dont tu t'es rendu dingue ? »

« Pourquoi ne t'inquiéterais-tu pas plutôt de ton précieux petit Sherlock, hein ? »

John renifla. « Ouais, ça marche. »

Greg s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de la sienne à leur petite table de cuisine. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le sifflement qui s'échappa des lèvres de John était sa seule réponse.

« Mec, » la voix de Greg s'adoucit soudainement, et John leva le regard pour lire l'inquiétude sur les traits de son ami. « Pourquoi ne fonces-tu pas ? Sors tout. Tu es malheureux depuis des mois, et maintenant ce Victor vient foutre la merde ? Ça craint, John. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Va voir Sherlock, d'accord ? Vas-y et dis lui ce que tu ressens. »

Souvent, Greg était un sacré branleur, et parfois, il pouvait dire ce genre de choses et John sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours. « Si tu le fais, je le fais, » marmonna John.

« Pas même pour un million de livres, » rit Greg.

* * *

Pariant sur l'effet de surprise en faisant une entrée inattendue aux locaux du journal, John se traîna vers le bureau de son rédacteur en chef, sentant déjà sa résolution faner. Il s'était motivé à plusieurs reprises, faisant les cents pas jusqu'à finalement se convaincre que Sherlock ne serait probablement même pas là et que ça ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier et, qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient avoir le brin de conversation qu'ils avaient raté, et, se torturant l'esprit à chaque pas qu'il faisait jusqu'au seuil, il fixa Sherlock Holmes qui était bel et bien là.

« Hey, » murmura John, peu à l'aise.

« John, » répondit Sherlock sans lever les yeux.

John patienta un long moment, balançant son poids d'avant en arrière, il ne savait pas s'il était le seul à se sentir gêné ou s'ils étaient deux.

« Vas-tu entrer ou vas-tu rester planté là à tergiverser ? »

John constata que Sherlock ne le regardait toujours pas mais souriait discrètement.

John souffla un rire. « Désolé, » bafouilla-t-il, s'avançant.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Sherlock alors que John s'asseyait sur la chaise face au bureau. Pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, son rédacteur en chef.

« Um... le euh- l'article que Victor a écrit ? »

« Mm, » attendit Sherlock.

« Ce n'est, euh, pas vrai. »

« Ce sont des rumeurs, John, » répliqua Sherlock, gribouillant sur son papier. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il écrit soit vrai. »

« Euh- ouais, je- je suppose, mais je voulais dire que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas vrai. Je veux dire, je ne sors pas avec Greg, ou personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je- »

« Je sais que tu ne sors pas avec Greg, » l'interrompit Sherlock, la voix ne trahissant aucune émotion.

John arrêta ses babillements et fit de son mieux pour lire son indéchiffrable éditeur, persuadé qu'il y avait, à ce moment précis, bien plus de choses à capter qu'il n'en voyait. « Um... ok. Je voulais juste clarifier les choses. Que je ne sors pas avec lui. Ou personne d'autre. Du tout. »

« Je sais ça aussi, John, » poursuivit Sherlock.

John ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il espérait que Sherlock fasse quelque chose de l'information. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Exprimer du soulagement au célibat de John ? De la confusion à l'insistance de John sur ce fait ? N'importe quoi ?

Tout sonnait faux. Tout. Comme si Sherlock gardait quelque chose pour lui. Comme si John aurait dû vider son sac. Comme si leurs petites badineries, que John en était venu à aimer, étaient soudainement de trop, un échange trop fragile.

John ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y avait trop de chose en jeu. Trop de choses à perdre. À risquer.

Comme pris à la gorge, John saisit sa chance de changer de sujet alors que Sherlock ne daignait toujours pas le regarder. « Tu vas à la soirée de ce soir ? »

« J'y suis obligé, » grommela Sherlock.

« Ça pourrait être drôle. »

« Mm. »

« Tu y seras aux environs de dix-neuf heures ? »

« Oui. »

« Et toute l'équipe de rédaction y sera ? »

« Yup. »

« C'est un open bar ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Tu es ami avec des gens d'autres clubs ? »

« Non. »

« Tu amènes un rencard ? »

Oh merde.

La tête de Sherlock se leva brusquement pour constater que John se levait, prêt à prendre les jambes à son cou. « Quoi ? »

Merde.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

Absolument pas.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

« R-rien, » rétorqua hâtivement John, battant lentement en retraite vers la sortie.

Sherlock le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. « John- »

« Pardon, je ne devrais pas... ce n'est pas- » John s'échina à trouver une excuse, balbutiant stupidement, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. « À plus tard, euh, là-bas. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, John se retourna et s'enfuit, manie à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer et à perfectionner. Il avait au moins ça pour lui.

* * *

« Donc... laisse-moi résumer, » dit lentement Greg alors que John s'affalait dans le canapé d'une façon qui devenait familière, tremblant toujours de sa discussion avec Sherlock.

« Pitié, ne me fais pas répéter, » ronchonna John.

« Donc, tu es allé là-bas, » continua Greg. « Et il y était. Et tu... as commencé à... ramer, je suppose ? »

John se contenta d'acquiescer.

« En disant que tu ne sortais pas avec moi ? »

« Uh-huh. »

« Et après, tu as dit que tu étais célibataire ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et il n'a rien dit. »

« Rien. »

« Et ensuite... tu l'as bombardé de questions bizarres. »

« Yup. »

« Et il répondait à peine ? »

« Majoritairement. »

« Et tu lui as demandé s'il venait avec quelqu'un ce soir ? »

« Greg, » grogna de frustration John. Le revivre était encore pire.

« Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu tout simplement pas demandé d'y aller avec toi ? »

« Dégage, » grommela John.

Greg resta assis silencieusement un long moment et John ferma les yeux, la tête encombrée de scénarios alternatifs.

Puis des mains se refermèrent sur ses poignets. « Tu fous quoi ? »

« Debout, » ordonna Greg, tirant John du canapé. « Écoute, je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais mon... euh, le gars par lequel je suis intéressé ? Ouais, ça fera l'affaire. Il sera à la fête de ce soir. Donc, toi et moi, on va passer un marché. Un pacte, si tu préfères. Entre capitaines ou ce que tu veux. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Euh- »

« Je jure solennellement de tenter ma chance avec le mec pour lequel j'ai craqué, si tu promets également de faire de même avec Sherlock. »

John soupira. « Greg, c'est- »

« Ferme-la et promets, » aboya Greg. « On est tous les deux de sacrés lâches de ne pas avoir fait ça depuis des années et ça doit être fait, bordel. Promets-le moi maintenant, on s'embarque là-dedans à deux et si un de nous se fait rejeter, l'autre devra régler son compte à l'enfoiré concerné. Ça marche ? »

Greg était haletant, fixant John, attendant.

Les lèvres de John se contractèrent alors qu'il se résignait. « D'accord, » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et accélérant le pas, Greg se traînant derrière lui, John commençait à transpirer. C'était une grande nuit pour tous les deux, et leurs nerfs commençaient à se manifester. Il avait tenté d'oublier ce qui allait se passer ce soir, juste le temps de se préparer et d'y aller. Mais maintenant, il devait se reprendre. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, chauffant et glaçant son sang tout à la fois, le faisant vibrer d'anticipation. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant investi. La peur de l'inconnu était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis des années, et le voilà aujourd'hui, s'y jetant tête la première.

Il était prêt.

Il devait l'être.

Il avait fait un pacte avec son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Ils arrivèrent à une fête plutôt huppée bondée, des petites tables éparpillées, trois bars stratégiquement placés aux coins, un dance floor au centre de tout. Des hommes et des femmes se mêlaient en groupes restreints, verres à la main, souriant et discutant énergiquement.

L'université était vraiment un lieu de rencontre sans pareille.

« Wow, » respira Greg à ses côtés.

« Pas vrai ? » répondit John, se tournant vers son ami. « Un peu excessif, mais- »

John se coupa immédiatement en constatant que son meilleur ami fixait avec une admiration non dissimulée un homme au fond de la pièce. John ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, se demandant s'il ressemblait également à un poisson rouge quand il regardait Sherlock. Il suivit les yeux de son camarade pour apercevoir un gentleman roux assez fringuant, appuyé au bar, faisant tourner son scotch, observant la fête avec mépris.

« C'est lui ? » murmura John comme si l'homme en question pouvait l'entendre à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Greg acquiesça d'un air absent, pupilles verrouillées sur sa proie, un sourire niais se dessinant sur son visage. « Ouais, » souffla-t-il. « Ouais, c'est lui. »

John attendit. « Alors ? Va lui parler ! »

Le sourire de Greg s'effaça instantanément alors qu'il amorçait un pas en arrière, secouant la tête. « Non... non, pas tout de suite. Je... j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

John renifla. « D'accord, je suppose que le courage liquide est de mise, ce soir. Quel bar ? »

Greg avança vers le plus éloigné de l'homme ciblé, tête baissée, mains tremblantes.

John rit, se demandant pourquoi Greg ne pouvait pas tout simplement foncer et interpeller ce gars pour lequel il se damnait visiblement. Ça ne pouvait pas être _si_ difficile.

Bien sûr, cette auto-persuasion s'éclipsa brutalement quand John, en voulant le suivre, posa les yeux sur la personne qu'il redoutait de voir mais dont il avait, en même temps, désespérément besoin.

Vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un de ses pantalons moulants mythiques, Sherlock Holmes se tenait à l'écart de la foule, les yeux verts et vifs, ce soir. Il surplombait la masse par son omniscience, les épaules tirées en arrière, les boutons menés à mal de sa chemise menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment.

L'heure de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Faire le grand saut.

Nager ou couler.

John bougea et, comme un aimant attiré par son pôle opposé, quelqu'un d'autre traversa la foule pour lui barrer la route. John détourna les yeux à temps pour voir Victor Trevor lui sourire en s'avançant vers leur rédacteur en chef, se pavanant de cette manière qui faisait bouillir le sang le John.

Et juste ainsi, avec un simple regard, John perdit totalement son sang froid. Il tourna les talons et franchit les portes.

Fait chier.

Il ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à ça.

Avec cette attitude et cette intelligence et ce foutu _regard_.

John ne faisait que s'embarrasser devant Sherlock. Victor y avait certes ajouté son grain de sel, mais John s'y était très bien démerdé tout seul. John aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, aurait dû faire un premier pas, N'aurait pas dû attendre que quelqu'un comme Victor pointe le bout de son nez et le balaie d'un revers de main, étouffant dans l'œuf la moindre chance qu'il eût pu avoir avec Sherlock Holmes.

Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si John pouvait garder quelqu'un comme Sherlock. Peut-être que Victor avait raison. Peut-être que John n'était qu'un sportif idiot. Merde, Victor avait envahi sa tête. Victor avait piégé John, exactement comme prévu. Le faisant douter. Le faisant se questionner.

« Vous partez déjà ? »

John tournoya, une vague de terreur hérissant sa colonne vertébrale à la voix inattendue derrière lui.

Le gars que Greg reluquait l'avait suivi, mains dans les poches, sourire sournois aux lèvres. « Si tôt, » continua l'homme. « Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de votre stature abandonnerait face à quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que Victor Trevor. »

John amena sa main à son cœur, aspirant une grande goulée d'air. « Bon sang, vous m'avez fait flipper, » marmonna-t-il.

« Mes excuses, » répondit sarcastiquement l'autre. « Je croyais que le fameux capitaine de rugby ne sursauterait pas à une simple conversation imprévue. »

« Ouais, je- attendez, quoi ? » John se permit un instant pour savoir s'il devait se sentir offensé par ces mots.

« Peu importe, » dit l'homme en balayant l'air de sa main. « Nous avons un sujet plus important à discuter. »

John plissa le front. « Ah bon ? »

« Absolument. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Un parti intéressé. »

John siffla un rire. « Sinistre. »

L'homme sourit. « Oui, disons cela. »

« Je me fous pas mal des alliés de Victor Trevor, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser- »

« Grand Dieu, je ne suis en aucun cas un allié de Victor Trevor, je vous l'assure, » répliqua le grand homme en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

John leva un sourcil défiant, incertain de la confiance qu'il devait avoir en cet inconnu.

« Vraiment, John, j'espérais que nous pourrions nous passer de la méfiance usuelle et nous intéresser tout de suite à notre objectif commun. »

« Qui est ? »

Les zygomatiques de l'homme se contractèrent, lui donnant un air de maniaque. « Enlever quelque chose à notre cher Victor Trevor. Quelque chose qu'il veut. »

John déglutit la panique qui déferlait dans sa gorge. « Écoutez, je ne suis pas du genre à 'gâcher la vie' de quelqu'un. Je veux dire, ce gars est un enfoiré mais je ne veux blesser personne. »

L'homme dévisagea John trois secondes. Puis lèva les yeux au ciel. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, » souffla-t-il, « ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je suggérais. »

John pinça les lèvres de confusion. « Quoi, alors ? »

L'homme soupira, coinçant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index comme si la conversation n'était qu'une torture pour lui. « Victor Trevor est un sale mioche, John. Un petit enfant pourri gâté qui obtient tout ce qu'il désire puisque son papa a de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Victor n'a aucune imagination, aucune intelligence. Lui avez-vous ne serait-ce que parlé ? Il est terriblement ridicule. La seule raison de sa présence en cursus d'art dramatique est les dons offerts par son géniteur chéri pour développer la filière. »

John en resta bouche bée. « Sérieusement ? »

L'homme acquiesça. « Et ce double-cursus dont il se vante à tout va ? C'est un échec. Lamentable. Comme je disais, aucune intelligence d'aucune sorte. »

John secoua la tête. « Pas moyen, il se serait fait virer s'il était si _nul_ \- »

« L'argent ouvre bien des portes, John, » répliqua l'homme. « Victor est un imposteur. Un fraudeur. Rien de plus qu'un menteur avec un comportement à problème et la carte bancaire de papa dans sa poche arrière. Il ne vaut pas mieux que vous, John. Pas mieux que personne. Croyez-moi. »

« En attendant, il s'est mis dans les bonnes grâces de Sherlock, » grommela John, ne se sentant pas du tout réconforté par cet échange. Donc Sherlock va finir avec un moins que rien. Quelqu'un de moins méritant que John. Un gars sans valeur. Et alors ?

Merde, même en essayant de se persuader du contraire, il savait très bien qu'il se sentait concerné. C'était horrible. La pire des sensations.

« C'est faux, » dit sèchement l'homme. « Il n'est dans les bonnes grâces de personne. Pas encore. Et si vous arrêtiez de vous sous-estimer et que vous ouvriez les yeux, nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coup. Reprenez ce que vous voulez à M. Trevor. »

John cligna des yeux. « Greg vous en a parlé ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. « Me parler de quoi ? »

Hésitant, John regarda le sol, les joues aussi rouges que de cerises. « De mes sentiments pour... pour Sherlock. »

« Oh, » l'homme agita la main. « Non, c'est juste évident. »

John vacilla. « Quoi ? »

« John, » poursuivit lentement l'homme. « Vous saliviez presque en entrant dans la salle, ce soir. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogna John, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

L'homme gloussa. « Ne soyez pas gêné. Mais arrêtez de vous dégonfler et prenez les choses en mains. Pour notre bien à tous. » Sur cette dernière tirade, l'étranger commença à s'éloigner.

« Qu'y gagnez-vous ? » l'apostropha hâtivement John. « Que vous a fait Victor ? »

L'homme se retourna en haussant les épaules. « Rien. Nous avions juste un cours en commun au semestre précédent. C'est un horrible petit bâtard. J'ai pu tirer quelques ficelles et il a obtenu des notes trop basses pour qu'il puisse passer au niveau supérieur. L'argent ouvre peut-être des portes, mais il en va de même des informations. »

Après cette étrange discussion, John ne put rien faire d'autre que rire. C'était probablement la situation la plus étrange dans laquelle il s'était jamais trouvé. Sérieux, comment aurait-il dû réagir ?

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L'homme ricana. « Mycroft. »

« Eh bien, Mycroft, ce fut dérangeant et... bizarrement agréable. »

Un petit rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme apparemment appelé Mycroft. « Bonne chance, John. »

John sourit en retour. « Greg est un sacré veinard de vous avoir, » déclara-t-il en gloussant.

L'expression de Mycroft se décomposa instantanément, ses traits s'affaissèrent de confusion, mâchoire pendante de choc. « Pardon ? »

Uh oh.

« R-rien, » s'empressa de de répondre John. « Désolé- Merde, désolé, je ne voulais pas... Je sais juste qu'il vous aime. » Sentant son visage chauffer à cette maladresse, John se secoua. « Non non, je veux dire, il ne vous _aime_ pas, genre 'aimer', c'est juste qu'il aime bien être avec vous. Ou, je veux dire, il a laissé échapper qu'il appréciait votre compagnie... Genre, il vous trouve sympa... mais pas comme ça, c'est juste qu'il... est heureux de... vous connaître. »

Oh Seigneur.

Mycroft dévisageait John, clignant rapidement des paupières, sourcils froncés.

« Gregory... » dit lentement Mycroft, les yeux descendant au sol, essayant clairement de démêler les propos de John. « … m'aime ? »

« Non ! Non non, il... il... » essaya John en secouant à nouveau vigoureusement le chef. « Simplement, il... il a dit qu'il... »

Mycroft l'observa plus attentivement, les yeux plissés de suspicion, comme décryptant les divagations d'un fou.

John soupira. « Vous savez quoi, » clama-t-il finalement, décidant que Greg devra se démerder avec ça. Tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas. « Fait chier. Oui, il vous aime. Beaucoup. Voilà. C'est tout. » Contournant Mycroft et s'avançant vers les portes, John cria par-dessus son épaule : « Je vais régler cette affaire. Je vous conseille de faire pareil. »

Sans attendre de réponse, John pénétra dans la salle, ragaillardi d'une énergie nouvelle et une détermination inattendue roulant dans ses veines.

Pas de temps à perdre, John pressa le pas. Il avait des choses à faire, de l'élan à revendre pour se ridiculiser, et foutre Dieu, il allait le faire. Immédiatement. Il avait déjà laissé échapper un secret, ce soir. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Trouvant d'abord Greg, John l'approcha, attrapant le verre qu'il tenait et avalant le contenu.

« Hey ! » pleurnicha d'indignation Greg. « C'était le mien ! »

« J'ai dit à Mycroft que tu l'aimais, » annonça-t-il, les yeux fouillant la foule à la recherche de cheveux sombres bouclés et d'une peau pâle. John pouvait presque _entendre_ les yeux de Greg sortir de leurs orbites.

« Tu... _QUOI_? »

« Yup, » répondit John, ressuyant sa bouche avec sa manche. « Je lui ai dit. Je te suggère d'aller le voir pendant que je m'occupe de mon propre problème. »

Il ne fit même pas un pas que Greg se rua dehors, concluant que rester planté là à attendre ne servirait à rien. Tournant autour de la masse comme un vautour, les yeux bleus de John fouillaient. Se confronter à Sherlock ne pouvait pas être pire que le rejet, et il devait mettre les choses au clair avant que ses nerfs ne le lâchent.

Des yeux bruns furent les premiers à capturer les siens, acérés et méfiants, accompagnés d'un rictus maléfique.

Victor putain de Trevor.

S'il était là, Sherlock ne devait pas être bien loin.

Rodant aux alentours comme un maniaque, John traversa les groupes de personnes, jusqu'à parfaitement voir Victor et Sherlock, tenant tous deux un verre, discutant entre eux avec enthousiasme.

Cela alluma le feu qui dormait dans le ventre de John, une rage brûlante se répandant en lui, nourrissant davantage sa détermination.

Que ce mioche aille se faire foutre.

Sherlock méritait qu'on se ridiculise pour lui.

Malheureusement, Victor l'avait vu arriver, avait murmuré quelque chose à Sherlock et s'était approché de John.

Oh que non.

« Bouge, » acclama sèchement John avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Victor ricana, s'avançant encore plus, bouchant volontairement le paysage. « Désolé Johnny, nous sommes en pleine discussion. »

« Ouais, je m'en fous, » répondit John, ne lâchant jamais Sherlock des yeux. « Dégage. »

« Il est occupé, » continua froidement Victor. « Peut-être plus tard, s'il est libre, tu pourras lui parler à ce moment-là. »

« T'es son garde du corps ? » mordit John en retour.

« Pour le protéger des idiots ? Absolument. »

« Oh, va te faire foutre, » grogna violemment John, se décalant pour esquiver Victor. « Sherlock- »

« J'ai dit, » claqua Victor, lui barrant à nouveau la route, « qu'il était occupé. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, les pupilles brillant d'irritation, quand son attention fut attirée par une autre voix familière.

« M. Trevor, » les mots froids de Mycroft venaient de derrière lui. « Y a-t-il un souci ? »

À la surprise de John, Victor se tassa, les yeux vacillant vers le grand homme. « Je- non, » murmura-t-il. « Aucun souci. »

« Mm, » commenta Mycroft. « Pourriez-vous laisser M. Watson passer ? »

Victor hésita, regardant alternativement John puis Mycroft.

John eut le temps d'apercevoir Mycroft hausser un sourcil exigeant, jugeant et condamnant ce foutu gosse qui se dressait face à John.

Victor, soupirant comme un homme résigné, s'écarta. « Oui, monsieur, » grommela-t-il.

John offrit à Mycroft un sourire qui en disait long, alors que le roux lui jetait un clin d'œil.

Encouragé et rechargé d'énergie, John approcha Sherlock au bar.

Ou, du moins, là où Sherlock était supposé être.

Merde.

Putain d'enfer.

Où avait-il...

John pivota, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et zieutant aux alentours. Non. Ce n'était pas le dénouement prévu. Absolument pas.

Tout juste sur le point de rejoindre Greg pour organiser une chasse à courre, il distingua des boucles brunes qui empruntaient une des portes arrières.

John décolla comme une flèche, courant presque vers la sortie, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de s'éloigner bien loin.

Défonçant la porte en métal avec un grand fracas, John entra pratiquement en collision avec un grand corps fin, cigarette aux lèvres, chevelure agitée par le vent.

« John ? »

Aucune réflexion.

Plus aucune réflexion.

Juste agir.

John cueillit la cigarette entre les dents de Sherlock, la laissa tomber au sol, puis s'agrippa à la chemise de Sherlock et le tira à lui.

Sherlock trébucha, manquant d'équilibre et pourtant si gracieux alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur celles de John.

Peut-être que c'était bête d'y croire, mais John pensait qu'une fois que les choses seraient éclaircies, une fois que ses sentiments seraient révélés, une fois qu'il aurait posé sa bouche sur celle de Sherlock, l'adrénaline dans son corps se calmerait. La tension retomberait et peut-être que Sherlock se détacherait et acquiescerait son consentement ou, au contraire, secouerait la tête pour le rejeter.

John n'avait pas anticipé la chaleur. Il n'avait pas anticipé l'électricité qui incendiait leurs lèvres, le désir qui envahissait son sang, le goût de la langue de Sherlock, les gémissements discrets qu'il échangèrent, les halètements et les grognements qui glissaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Il n'avait pas anticipé les mains de Sherlock qui s'enroulèrent autour des bras de John, s'accrochant à lui, le maintenant en place. Il n'avait pas anticipé le besoin de plaquer Sherlock contre le mur et de l'emballer jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux ne puisse respirer, Sherlock faisant de son mieux pour donner autant que ce qu'il recevait, creusant ses doigts dans la peau, pressant avec insistance son corps contre celui de John.

Malgré les heures passées à rêver de la texture hypothétique des lèvres pleines de Sherlock, ceci était mieux que tout ce que John avait pu s'imaginer. Sherlock avait un léger goût de liqueur avec une touche sucrée que John ne pouvait pas identifier mais, bon sang, c'était toxique, ce mélange de saveurs et d'ondulations par la bouche délicate et la langue acérée de Sherlock. John s'y abandonna, attrapant avec possessivité, se perdant un peu plus dans chaque lampée, chaque morsure.

« Viens chez moi, » chuchota John entre deux baisers humides dans le cou de Sherlock, se rendant vaguement compte qu'une discussion très importante devrait avoir lieu avant toute chose mais décidant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien lui montrer. Montrer à Sherlock ce qu'il voulait exactement -tout, évidemment.

« Ouais, » grogna Sherlock. « Oui. Mon Dieu, oui. »

* * *

Franchissant difficilement le seuil de l'appartement de John, bouches toujours scellées entre elles, John trébucha à l'intérieur, tirant Sherlock avec lui, refusant de détacher leurs lèvres. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui était flou et délicieux, mais maintenant, ils y étaient et John ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps.

« Tu es sûr? » haleta John entre deux tourbillons de la succulente langue de Sherlock dans sa bouche, fanfaronnant intérieurement quand Sherlock gémit et vint rencontrer davantage le toucher de John.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr, » répondit audacieusement Sherlock, tirant sur la veste de John. Il se calma un instant. « Pas... pas toi ? »

« Oh, moi, si, » gronda John, glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Sherlock. « Bon sang, j'en meurs d'envie. » Ses doigts trouvèrent l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock, le rapprochant encore plus pour pouvoir sucer et ancrer ses dents dans la peau douce à la base de la gorge.

Sherlock grogna, s'accrochant au t-shirt de John et inclinant la tête sur le côté. « John, » souffla-t-il, l'enlaçant plus fort.

Ricanant, John s'appliqua à défaire chaque bouton de la chemise de Sherlock, révélant la peau pale et soyeuse. Quelques poils bouclés s'égaraient sur les pectoraux définis de Sherlock, et John y parcourut gentiment ses doigts, frôlant les tétons, souriant en les voyant se durcir.

« _Oh_ \- » murmura Sherlock, refermant sa bouche sur le lobe d'oreille de John et suçant, forçant son torse dans les mains de John.

John traîna ses lèvres entre les pectoraux de Sherlock, plantant des baiser sur le sternum, faufilant sa langue sur l'épiderme. Sherlock était en transe, caressant les cheveux de John, suivant ses oscillations contre son corps, respirant difficilement, pantelant alors que John aspirait un mamelon.

« John ! » pleurnicha Sherlock, se cramponnant aux mèches courtes. « Oh, mon D-Dieu... »

« Mm, » fredonna John, remontant doucement pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Sherlock. « Chambre. »

Sherlock ne l'en embrassa que plus profondément, trouvant l'ourlet du t-shirt de John, n'arrêtant le baiser que pour s'en débarrasser. « Oui, » geint-il, glissant ses doigts dans le petit espace entre la boucle de ceinture et le jean de John, la faisant disparaître également.

John gloussa et suivit, voulant des baisers alors qu'ils titubaient vers le lit, débraillés, braguettes ouvertes, jusqu'à ce qu'un John très nu pousse sur le dos un Sherlock tout aussi nu, le déposant précautionneusement sur les oreillers, et rampe sur lui, désespérant de retrouver sa bouche. Sherlock gémit sous lui, titillant les tétons de John et suçant sa lèvre inférieure.

Sans préambule, John empoigna le sexe de Sherlock, désirant éperdument toucher la chair ferme qu'il avait sentie pressée sur son ventre quelques minutes plus tôt. La chaleur irradiait sous la peau tendre, palpitant dans la prise de John.

Le cri guttural qui jaillit des lèvres de Sherlock pour se déverser dans la bouche de John était si sexy que John opéra une torsion lente du poignet pour savourer le prochain bruit que produirait Sherlock.

« J-John, oh _mon Dieu_ , oh- » susurra Sherlock, attirant John par les cheveux alors que celui-ci se frottait à lui. Observant attentivement, John savoura chaque réaction qu'il lui provoquait, chaque convulsion, chaque frisson. John ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Merde, il ne voulait pas aller vite, mais bordel, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Il avait déjà trop patienté. Il attendait ça depuis toujours.

« John- Oh, putain, John, arrête d- _de tourner autour du pot_ , » gronda Sherlock et ruant des hanches dans la main de John.

John sourit contre ses lèvres. « Autoritaire. »

Sherlock rit comme il put, ce qui ressembla à un étranglement comme John passa son pouce sur le gland. « J- oh, mon Dieu, _pitié_. »

John rabattit sa main à la base de la verge, desserrant sa poigne et cajolant les bourses de Sherlock, les roulant avec tendresse dans sa paume. Sherlock soupira, ses baisers frénétiques ne devinrent plus que des caresses de ses lèvres contre celles de John, transformant ses contorsions en ondulations douces, se berçant au rythme du traitement de John, lâchant prise.

Les doigts de John s'égarèrent davantage, frôlant le périnée de Sherlock jusqu'à la peau douce entre les fesses, pressant son index à son entrée. « Tu le veux ? » inspira John, s'insinuant un peu plus alors que Sherlock était à bout de souffle.

« Oui, » chuchota sévèrement Sherlock. « L-lubrifiant, on doit- »

« J'en ai. » John se pencha sur la table de chevet, gardant toujours une main sur Sherlock en ouvrant le tiroir.

« Enchanté de savoir que tu es paré à toute éventualité, » le taquina Sherlock.

John retourna à sa tâche, le regard exprimant tout son ressenti à ce commentaire. Mais voir Sherlock écarter les jambes sous lui, pupilles dilatées, visage rouge, lèvres entr'ouvertes, lui fit oublier comment respirer. Il se réinstalla sur le lit pour savourer la glorieuse bouche de cet homme, décapsulant simultanément le petit flacon et en répandant un peu du gel sur ses doigts.

Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Comment John pouvait-il être suffisamment chanceux pour posséder Sherlock de cette manière ? Sherlock avec ses lèvres incroyablement sensuelles et ses boucles sauvages, indisciplinées. Sherlock avec ses membres longs et anguleux. Sherlock qui était absolument magnifique mais aussi intellectuellement incompris. Sherlock avec sa langue aiguisée mais ses yeux doux, fixant John, l'observant simplement et l'attendant, hors d'haleine.

John voulait tout lui donner. Tout ce dont il était capable.

Titillant l'orifice plissé de Sherlock avec son majeur, John introduisit son doigt, alerte au moindre signe d'inconfort.

Sherlock, cependant, se contenta de fondre sur le matelas, paupières closes, souffle court, hanches mues à la cadence de John.

« Plus, » murmura-t-il, écartant davantage les jambes. John sourit.

Que Victor Trevor aille se faire foutre. John savait quoi faire dans une chambre à coucher.

Joignant un deuxième doigt au premier, John l'étira progressivement, assouplissant l'anneau de chair alors que Sherlock gémissait.

« J-John, » haleta Sherlock. « Je suis... si tu veux commencer... tu peux. »

John gloussa et se courba sur le long torse de Sherlock jusqu'à pouvoir s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres pulpeuses. « Tu n'es pas encore prêt, mais merci de l'offre, » susurra-t-il, mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sherlock sourit, essaya de rire mais abandonna à mi-chemin quand John plia ses doigts à l'emplacement parfait.

« Putain, ohhhh merde, » bégaya Sherlock, claqua son bassin à la rencontre de la main de John, froissant les draps dans ses poings.

S'enorgueillir d'apporter du plaisir à quelqu'un était un peu puéril, mais John s'en fichait. Il était complètement hypnotisé par les bruits inhumains que produisait Sherlock, la manière dont son corps répondait comme un aimant, la façon dont ses mâchoires se relâchaient quand John percutait le point salvateur. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Après toutes ces semaines de stress et de terreur, ceci ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver.

John songeait déjà à la prochaine fois qu'ils le feraient. Et la fois d'encore après. Et la suivante encore. Heureusement, John y était déjà préparé. Il savait déjà à quel point il était envoûté par Sherlock Holmes. Aucun retour en arrière. Tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais vouloir, tout ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps était actuellement nu et trépignant sous lui, et John n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'échapper.

Et avec cette dernière pensée, John retira ses doigts, essayant de ne pas rire à la protestation étouffée de Sherlock, et glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de l'autre, le soulevant pour tirer les hanches de Sherlock sur les siennes. Sherlock joua du bassin et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John, se calant pour lui faire le plus de place possible. John s'accorda un instant pour admirer la vue, cette sublime créature étendue sous lui, chaque centimètre de peau sensible et frétillante, phalanges crochues par l'envie de saisir John, chaque nerf à vif, le corps répondant à chaque toucher, chaque effleurement, chaque souffle. Même son sexe pulsait, quémandant l'attention de John.

C'était un sacré spectacle. Et John comptait bien en profiter.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, John ne remarqua presque pas la tension soudaine qui parcourut le corps de Sherlock.

« Ou... ou je peux me mettre sur le ventre, si tu... si tu préfères... » balbutia Sherlock, le verrou de ses jambes perdant progressivement de sa force pour se détacher.

John attrapa ses genoux avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter totalement, le ramenant à sa place. « Pas moyen, » John secoua la tête. « Je veux te voir. »

La rougeur sur les joues de Sherlock s'intensifia, se propageant dans son cou et son torse. « Oh, » murmura-t-il, semblant étourdi, les cils papillonnant.

John sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la rotule de Sherlock, puis guida son érection à son entrée, appuyant légèrement avant de chercher la confirmation finale dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'était surélevé sur ses coudes, étudiant chaque mouvement de John, fixant la verge qui allait le pénétrer. Il se lécha les lèvres et remua les hanches, suppliant silencieusement.

C'était la chose la plus sexy dont John ait jamais été témoin, Sherlock désespérant pour lui, le désirant aussi fort que John le voulait. Et sans jamais détourner les yeux du visage brûlant de Sherlock, John poussa.

L'exclamation de John ne couvrit pas le cri de Sherlock, son corps se crispant une demi-seconde avant de se relaxer complètement, les mains lâchant la couverture, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

« Bon ? » chuchota John.

Sherlock sourit, yeux toujours fermés. « Ouais, bon. Vas-y, » chuchota-t-il, roulant le bassin.

John embrassa le sternum de Sherlock, serpentant une main entre eux pour se faire un peu plus de place, et traîna ses lèvres pour retrouver celles de Sherlock.

Les bras de Sherlock se refermèrent autour de son cou, l'enlaçant fermement, et John s'y noya, avalant le prochain gémissement de Sherlock.

Se stabilisant sur un coude et maintenant une des jambes de Sherlock autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit, John entama un rythme soutenu, battant avec intensité. Les talons de Sherlock s'enfonçaient dans son dos pour l'accompagner, poussant de petits bruits enthousiastes et répondant à chaque vas et viens.

Ne se contentant pas de ces geignements, John bascula son poids, changeant d'angle, à la recherche de-

« Putain ! » explosa Sherlock alors que la queue de John cognait sa prostate avec la pression parfaite. « Bon sang- merde- oh nom d'un chien, John- »

Sherlock était agrippé à lui, visage enfoui dans son cou alors qu'il sanglotait à chaque vague de plaisir que John lui procurait. « Oui, mon Dieu, oui, John, oui oui oui, » babillait-il, lèvres suçant le pouls de John, sa respiration chaude se répandant sur la peau.

« Oh, _merde_ Sherlock, » murmura John, son propre orgasme se manifestant dangereusement, pulsant à chaque prière de Sherlock. Le corps de Sherlock accueillait John de plus en plus profondément, resserrant ses parois autour de la verge. John grogna haut et fort, fourrageant son nez dans les boucles soyeuses qui sentaient tant Sherlock. C'était accablant, intoxiquant.

« Oh- oh John... John ! John, je... je veux... je peux ? _S'il te plaît_ , je peux- »

John n'avait pas besoin que Sherlock le supplie plus. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin que Sherlock dise un seul mot.

Sans répondre, John lâcha la jambe de Sherlock et masturba Sherlock à la même cadence qu'il le pistonnait.

Sherlock jeta sa tête en arrière. « Oh mon Dieu oui, oui, oui John, oui... oh... oh... »

« Ouais, vas-y Sherlock, » gronda John, son bassin commençait à tressauter sans coordination alors que le plaisir enserrait la base de sa colonne vertébrale, grossissant de plus en plus. Il frictionna Sherlock encore plus fort. « Jouis pour moi. Mon Dieu, je veux que tu viennes, s'il te plaît. »

Et sur ces mots, le corps entier de Sherlock s'arqua, bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux, paupières hermétiquement closes. John observa comme un frisson soudain et violent traversa l'homme sous lui, partant des hanches, giclant de longues traînées blanches sur son ventre et sa poitrine, et faisant trembler tout le reste du corps, ses entrailles convulsèrent autour de John.

« Oh put-hmm- » fut tout ce que John put grommeler avant que son propre orgasme ne l'emporte, se cambrant dans sa jouissance, la vue de la libération de Sherlock Holmes suffisant à elle seule. « Bon sang, Sherlock, » marmonna-t-il, pataugeant entre les étincelles et les fourmillements, ne détournant jamais le regard de l'homme toujours pantelant sous lui.

John s'écroula, exténué par tout cet exercice, et se lova autour de Sherlock, embrassant sa joue et soupirant de contentement.

Ils restèrent allongés un long moment, inspirant l'odeur de l'autre, ce musc post-coïtal, et s'étreignant, écoutant le souffle lent de l'autre.

Sherlock fut le premier à bouger, tortillant sous John.

« Désolé, » susurra John avec un gloussement doux, « tu ne dois pas être très à l'aise avec mon poids. » Il sortit son sexe ramolli de Sherlock, se débarrassant du préservatif. « C'était- »

Il s'interrompit rapidement en sentant Sherlock ramper hors du lit, ramassant ses vêtements avec précipitation.

« Sherlock ? » John se figea sur ses genoux, toujours complètement nu, se sentant étrangement exposé alors que Sherlock enfilait son pantalon. « Sherlock ? Hey, où est-ce que tu- »

Mais Sherlock était déjà dans le salon, torse nu.

« Hey ! » l'apostropha John, sautant du lit et se précipitant vers son armoire pour trouver un bas de pyjama et récupérer un peu de sa dignité. Aucun de ses amants ne l'avait jamais fui de cette manière. Il se rua dans le salon pour trouver Sherlock finissant de boutonner sa chemise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sherlock se retourna vivement vers John. « Pardon ? »

John cligna des yeux. Sérieusement ? Sherlock croyait-il que c'était un comportement normal à adopter après le sexe ?

« Euh- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » répéta John. « Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Parce que je ne peux pas retourner chez moi nu, » dit-il lentement, semblant incertain du sens des mots de John.

L'estomac de John se plomba. « Pourquoi rentres-tu chez toi ? »

Sherlock était confus. « Parce que j'y habite ? »

John le dévisagea avec incrédulité. « Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? »

« Parce que je ne vis pas ici ? John, cette conversation est fastidieuse. »

« Tu ne... Bon sang, on vient de coucher ensemble pour la première fois et tu vas juste te barrer ? » demanda John. Maintenant, il était en colère. Ce n'était pas le protocole réglementaire d'une relation. Ça n'allait pas.

Sherlock plissa le front. « Tu voulais que je... boive un thé ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

La colère se transforma rapidement en une fureur mêlée à une once de douleur. « Je veux que tu restes ici ! » hurla John presque puérilement, mais la vulnérabilité le surpassait. Il voulait ça depuis _si longtemps_. Il rêvait d'être avec Sherlock depuis si longtemps. Et finalement, _finalement_ , il l'avait et ne voulait dorénavant rien de plus que se prélasser avec lui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas passer le reste de la nuit avec moi ? »

Sherlock le regardait toujours comme si c'était _lui_ , le fou. « D'après mon expérience, un coup d'un soir ne reste pas pour la nuit. C'est vecteur d'inconfort au réveil. »

Ça ramena John à la réalité. Son cerveau embrumé s'éclaircit brutalement en comprenant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il secoua rapidement la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux aient retrouvé une vision nette et se soient concentrés sur le magnifique homme qui perdait lentement contenance devant lui. « Tu... je... _Quoi_ ? »

Sherlock était silencieux, expression déconcertée, bouche bée.

Puis il se détourna pour attraper son manteau au sol.

John fonça sur lui, tendant la main. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit un coup d'un soir, » s'empressa-t-il de dire, agrippant l'avant-bras de Sherlock.

Sherlock se dégagea de la prise et recula, se drapant dramatiquement de son belstaff.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, » déclara doucement John. « Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. »

« Eh bien, j'en suis désolé mais je ne fais pas l'occasionnel, » répondit froidement Sherlock, boutonnant son manteau.

« L'occasionnel ? » John se rapprocha encore, le saisissant avec plus de force cette fois quand Sherlock tenta à nouveau de se détacher. « Sherlock- Bon sang, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer ce merdier dont tu me parles ? »

« Je pense avoir été assez clair, » mordit Sherlock en retour. « Maintenant, si tu avais l'amabilité de me laisser- »

« _Sherlock_ , » exigea John.

« Je ne fais pas ça ! » cria Sherlock, lui tournant le dos. « Je ne... Je ne fais pas ça, » répéta-t-il plus bas cette fois.

« Hey- faire quoi ? » interrogea John. « S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, explique-moi, Sherlock. »

Passant une main dans ses boucles, Sherlock soupira, les épaules se soulevant et s'affaissant lourdement. « Je ne veux pas juste... jouer l'idiot ou peu importe ce que tu aimes, John, » dit-il sévèrement par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne... Je sais que tu aimes quand c'est décontracté et sans attache mais je ne peux pas être- Je ne fais pas ça. » Il amorça de s'avancer vers la porte, mais John se cramponna à son poignet. « C'était une erreur. »

« Non, » c'était le seul mot que John pouvait formuler car, bordel, ça leur avait pris si longtemps pour en arriver là et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. « Non, attends. »

« John, arrête, » la voix de Sherlock était de plus en plus petite. « J'ai déjà fait ça une fois, d'accord ? Les amitiés avec bonus ou les rendez-vous occasionnels ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

« Je- » commença John, mais il s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Ses mots avaient sonné dans le cœur de John. Quelque chose se brancha dans son cerveau et un interrupteur s'enclencha, une décharge électrique le parcourut, pour attirer l'attention de John, le faire écouter, le faire vraiment _écouter_ , et comprendre.

Et quand tout fit sens, l'esprit jaloux (mais uniquement pour Sherlock) de John tapa des poings sur son torse et grogna férocement.

Car tout était soudainement compréhensible.

Le détachement de leurs conversations.

L'inconfort des compliments.

La confusion du flirt.

Les questions pendant le sexe. _Tu es sûr ? Je peux me mettre sur le ventre si tu veux ? Je peux jouir ?_

Quelqu'un avait brisé le cœur de Sherlock.

À un moment donné, avant la fac, avant John, quelqu'un avait utilisé Sherlock. Quelqu'un avait méprisé ses sentiments, utilisé son corps pour assouvir ses propres besoins, avait pris ce qu'il voulait, clamant quelque chose comme _c'est juste pour s'amuser_ ou _c'est juste une fois de temps en temps_ , se foutant de l'homme incroyable qu'il se tapait, s'éclatant et piétinant son cœur, le laissant en pièces.

Nom d'un chien, c'était tellement évident maintenant que John dû bloquer sa mâchoire pour empêcher un cri de sortir.

Il aurait dû faire le premier pas il y a longtemps.

Il aurait dû lui confesser ses sentiments, demander à Sherlock d'être sien, et _prendre soin de lui_.

Cet homme. Cet homme sérieux, intense, renfermé, prudent, avait été blessé. Un petit enfoiré avait pris cet homme parfait pour un jouet, l'avait rendu comme ça. L'avait forcé à se protéger par lui-même de toute autre peine de cœur. Il l'avait rendu méfiant et craintif de ses propres sentiments et l'avait convaincu que tout le monde pourrait lui refaire vivre la même chose.

Et bien sûr, la réputation de John n'avait pas aidé.

Tout comme les supposés chuchotis constants de Victor Trevor à son oreille.

John était pris d'un besoin accablant d'enlacer Sherlock. Le serrer contre sa poitrine et embrasser ses tempes et ses boucles et ses joues et sa gorge et ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit le blesser à nouveau.

« Je _veux_ sortir avec toi, » répondit fièrement John, tirant sur le poignet de Sherlock. « Bon sang, je veux _être_ avec toi, Sherlock. Tellement. »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Je sais que tu aimes quand c'est sans engagement- »

« Ok, qui est le petit con qui t'a dit ça ? » grinça John, son exaspération se métamorphosant en véritable rage alors qu'il prenait la main de Sherlock. « C'est vrai qu'il a pu m'arriver de m'amuser un peu à droite à gauche, mais merde, je veux tellement plus avec toi, Sherlock. »

Le plus grand ne répondit pas, son dos se raidit discrètement, semblant refuser de se retourner.

« Je t'apprécie énormément, » dit tendrement John, se rapprochant, ses doigts se laçant à ceux de Sherlock. « Tu es... tu es ce que je veux. Tu me fais constamment rire. Tu as le plus beau des sourires quand tu es heureux. Tu es insupportable, » il cogna l'épaule de Sherlock avec la sienne et le bouclé siffla un rire silencieux. « Tu es magnifique, » murmura John, contournant Sherlock pour se planter face à lui. Ces yeux sauvages, argentés et translucides attrapèrent son regard bleu et soutenu, semblant si effrayés et incertains. Mais la pointe d'espoir et la douceur cachées juste derrière étaient ce qui confortait John.

« Tu es éblouissant, Sherlock, » chuchota John alors qu'il touchait la joue de l'autre, frottant son doigt sur la pommette. Sherlock se laissa aller dans le toucher. « Et même si tu prétends que ce n'est pas important, je sais que c'est faux. Que ce soit ce journal ou tes chroniqueurs. Je peux le voir. J'aime cette part de toi. Même si tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil. »

Sherlock gloussa. « Peut-être, » maugréa-t-il.

« Excepté avec Victor, » contra John. « Ne sois pas gentil avec Victor. »

Sherlock sourit authentiquement. « Tu es jaloux, » déclara-t-il, yeux méfiants mais lèvres révélatrices de l'amusement.

« Tu as complètement raison, » grogna John. « As-tu la moindre idée de la douleur que c'était de te voir lui parler, ce soir ? Ou même tous ces autres jours ? Et il le sait aussi, il sait ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est un sacré petit enculé. Pas question que tu deviennes gentil avec lui. »

« Ok, tout d'abord, as-tu rencontré Victor Trevor ? » répliqua dubitativement Sherlock. « Il est parfaitement ridicule. »

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent. « Quoi ? Je pensais que vous étiez amis ? »

Sherlock renifla. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

John chancela, ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. « Mais tu es toujours... souriant et... tu ris et tout. »

« Eh bien, je suis un être humain, John, » répondit Sherlock, pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de ricaner. « Je souris et je ris à l'occasion. »

John le fixa en retour. « Je croyais que tu flirtais avec lui. »

Sherlock en resta bouche bée. « Je ne flirterais _jamais_ avec Victor Trevor. Je ne sais même pas comment flirter. »

John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Je sais. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche momentanément, puis la referma instantanément, sourcils froncés. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il, regardant le sol. « C'est pourquoi... c'est lui qui m'a parlé de ta versatilité affective. »

John grogna en retour. « Bon sang, je ne suis pas juste à la recherche d'une bonne baise. Tu ne pouvais pas déduire ça ? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux. « Qu'étais-je supposé déduire d'autre ? »

« Qu'à ce moment précis de sa vie, John n'a plus envie de discutailler et veut juste dormir avec toi. »

Sherlock s'ébroua. « En-... ensemble ? »

John sourit. « Oui, Sherlock, » articula-t-il lentement, imitant le ton que Sherlock adopte parfois, comme s'il parlait à un nourrisson. « Ensemble. Veux-tu devenir mon petit-ami ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock sortaient dans leurs orbites, son sarcasme attaqué par le rouge sur ses joues et le sourire sur son visage. « Les petits-amis sont supposés être gentils l'un avec l'autre, » marmonna Sherlock.

« Tu devras faire quelques efforts, pas vrai ? » le taquina John, le tirant plus près.

Sherlock rit alors que John embrassait sa joue.

Une pensée jaillit dans son esprit et John se recula brusquement pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux. « Mais ne sois pas gentil avec Victor. Je suis sérieux. Sois méchant avec lui. Tout le temps. Autant que possible. »

Sherlock renifla, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de John. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » murmura-t-il. « Tu es celui que je veux. Je ne savais juste pas que tu voulais ça... une relation... avec moi. »

« Je te veux, » chuchota férocement John. « Je te le répéterai autant de fois que tu voudras, mais je te veux. Je veux être avec toi. Et tout ce que ça inclut. Je le veux. Avec toi. »

Sherlock appuya son front contre celui de John. « D'accord, calme-toi, » souffla-t-il et John rit, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, nous avons un choix à faire, » dit John, frottant ses mains dans le dos de Sherlock. « On peut retourner au lit et faire encore plus de vilaines choses. _Ou_ on peut retourner à la fête et se peloter sans vergogne devant Victor Trevor. C'est toi qui vois. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire carillonnant, secouant la tête avec affection et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Le lit, je pense, » gloussa-t-il, attrapant la main de John. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose que le rédacteur en chef du journal de l'université s'affiche en train de batifoler publiquement avec un de ses auteurs. »

« Ouais, je m'en fous un peu mais je _suppose_ que c'est un bon argument, » soupira dramatiquement John et Sherlock ricana, l'attirant jusque dans la chambre et claquant la porte d'un coup de talon. « À présent, où en étions-nous ? Oh, c'est vrai, nous étions sur le point de nous déshabiller à nouveau. »

Sherlock gronda. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Mmhmm, » fredonna John, bataillant avec les boutons. « Je trouve qu'un Sherlock nu est encore plus plaisant qu'un habillé. »

« Je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête, » expira Sherlock, observant comme John s'échinait à le déboutonner à nouveau, inspirant vivement alors qu'il débarrassait ses épaules de sa chemise pour la jeter au sol, sa place désormais.

Un boum sonore retentit dans le petit appartement et les doigts de John se figèrent, son regard rencontra les yeux Sherlock, tout aussi terrifiés que les siens.

« C'était quoi ? » chuchota-t-il, enroulant ses bras autour de la poitrine de Sherlock pour le garder proche. Sherlock voulait le contourner, front plissé de curiosité. John enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches pour le maintenir en place, ressentant le besoin de pousser Sherlock sous les draps et de le couvrir avec son corps, le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait advenir.

Sherlock dévisagea les mains de John sur lui. « John ? »

« Chut, » souffla John, essayant d'écouter-

« Ohhh _mon Dieu_ \- » un gémissement grave vint du couloir et la physionomie de John se détendit immédiatement.

« Bordel de merde, » lâcha-t-il. « C'est juste Greg. Et- »

« Uh ! O-ouais... ouais, _oui_ \- » les bégaiements incohérents de Greg étaient audibles, même à travers la porte.

« Éloquent, ton colocataire, » susurra Sherlock, haussant un sourcil.

John plaqua un main sur sa bouche pour contenir son rire. « Sois sympa, » chuchota-t-il. « Il a le béguin pour un gars depuis longtemps, je suppose qu'ils- »

« Ohhh _putain_ Myc- » pleurnicha Greg et John dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

« Wow, » gloussa-t-il, « c'est une grosse évolution dans nos rapports entre colocataires. »

Il regarda un Sherlock aux yeux comiquement écarquillés qui le fixaient avec horreur.

John fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Quel son nom ? » s'étrangla Sherlock. « L'homme pour lequel Greg craque, est-ce que tu sais- »

« Putain ! M-Myc... Mycroft, o-oui- » continuait de gémir Greg.

« Mycroft, apparemment, » répondit John avec un sourire hésitant, constatant que la mâchoire de Sherlock avait lâché. « Qui, visiblement, suce plutôt bien- »

La main de Sherlock vola à son tour à la bouche de John, écrasant la paume sur ses lèvres. « _Ne_ finis _pas_ cette phrase, » cracha Sherlock avec autant de venin dont il était capable en gardant le volume de sa voix bas.

John le dévisagea, l'interrogeant silencieusement _qu'est-ce qu'il se putain de passe ?_

« Il se trouve que Mycroft est le nom de mon frère, » siffla vivement Sherlock. « Et puisque Mycroft n'est pas un nom très commun, je suppute que nous sommes actuellement en train d'écouter mon grand frère faire une fellation à ton colocataire, et il s'agit très probablement du moment de ma vie le plus traumatisant. »

Les yeux de John sortirent de leurs orbites comme un autre grognement retentissait dans l'appartement.

Puis John commença à ricaner. Ça commença discrètement derrière sa main, puis il ne put plus se retenir, se pliant en deux.

« Arrête de rire ! » s'indigna Sherlock. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'aggraver l'hilarité de John.

Sherlock se réfugia dans le lit de John, sous les ouvertures, avec un oreiller sur la tête.

Ricanant toujours, John rampa à ses côtés, s'y blottissant et enfouissant aussi sa tête sous l'oreiller qui offrit une barrière sonore assez efficace.

« C'est la chose la plus bouleversante qui me soit jamais arrivée, » ânonna Sherlock dans les draps.

Mon Dieu, il était absolument adorable. John pressa des baisers sur les joues de Sherlock et se lova autour de lui.

« Je l'ai rencontré, » annonça John sur le ton de la conversation. « Sympa comme type. Il m'a aidé, en fait... »

La réalisation les illumina tous deux et John opina, plutôt impressionné. « Manipulateur, » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , » grogna Sherlock.

« Allez, c'est poétique, » concéda John. « Les deux frères Holmes commencent une relation, la même nuit, assistant l'un et l'autre à l'évolution. Tellement romantique. »

Sherlock toussa de dégoût, mais s'enfouit dans les bras de John quand même. « Tu dois déménager, » bredouilla Sherlock. « Déménage quelque part où je n'aurai pas à assister à cette abomination. »

John lui frotta le dos, caressant son cou avec son nez. « Tu poses déjà tes exigences ? »

Sherlock opina. « Nous allons passer un contrat. Un contrat entre petits-amis. Je serai méchant avec Victor et tu déménageras. Ça te va ? »

John ricana et déposa un baiser sur l'oreille de Sherlock. « Oui, Amour. »

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Merci infiniment d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des retours ! C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire ce recueil !__

 _ _SUGGEREZ-MOI D'AUTRES OS ! Ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! XOXO !__

Prochain OS le dimanche 18 juin.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une critique? ;)


	11. Without A Roof Over My Head

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le onzième OS !

Merci encore pour tous vos retour sur l'OS précédent. Gargouilles, Aliice-Klaine, Will McHope, Misew, Louisana NoGo, Mimi Kitsune, Tristana379, Vous êtes géniaux !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: Dix ans après que John soit parti pour l'armée, Sherlock le retrouve dans la pire des situations.

 **Il y a des descriptions de blessures et de violence, surtout vers la fin de l'histoire. Si cela vous dérange, soyez prudents !**

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _La merveilleuse SuperBlue m'a envoyé cette requête :__

 _ _« J'ai une sérieuse obsession (sans forcément appeler ça une perversion) pour les fic' où John est sans-abris. Donc si tu décidais d'en écrire une, j'aimerais aussi beaucoup qu'il soit blessé.__

 _ _Voici le résultat. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Sans Un Toit Au-Dessus De Ma Tête**

« Sherlock ? Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Soupirant dramatiquement, donnant un coup de pied dans le trottoir devant la gare, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, repositionnant son téléphone à son oreille.

« Oui, Mycroft, » souffla-t-il. « J'ai bien compris que Maman t'as préparé un délicieux gâteau que tu as englouti en une seule bouchée. »

Le sifflement indigné qui suivit ce commentaire était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour qu'une vague de triomphe le submerge.

« Comme je le disais, » recommença Mycroft, prêt à batailler s'il le devait, « Maman t'attend à la maison pour le week-end prolongé. Elle veut tout entendre de Londres, étant donné que tu ne l'appelles jamais. Ne rate pas ton train. »

« Oui, puisque moi, je ne suis pas à Londres depuis presque dix ans, » marmonna Sherlock, saisissant chaque occasion pour irriter son insupportable grand frère. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Je peux t'entendre pianoter sur le guichet automatique, Sherlock, » répondit prétentieusement Mycroft.

Sherlock tournoya immédiatement, entravant le micro du portable avec sa main, et se dépêcha de composter son billet fraîchement sorti de la machine, sachant déjà que ses efforts seraient vains. « Tu n'entends rien du tout, » grinça Sherlock, fendant la foule et atteignant une mezzanine moins occupée. Il s'appuya sur le garde-corps et observa les essaims de gens qui se déplaçaient sous ses pieds, essayant de faire abstraction des éclats de conversations et des trains arrivant en gare.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, rapproche-toi du quai ou tu _vas_ rater ton train, » aboya Mycroft.

« J'arrive tout juste à la gare, » minauda innocemment Sherlock. « J'espère si fort pouvoir atteindre le quai à temps. Il y a tellement de monde, ici. »

« Sherlock, je jure que si tu rates ce foutu train, je ne te couvrirai pas auprès de Maman, » hurla Mycroft à travers le combiné.

Sherlock ricana, heureux d'entendre la voix de Mycroft partir dans les aigus. « Oh, relax, cher frère, je pense- »

Une main attrapa son épaule et Sherlock se tut, tourbillonnant pour prendre connaissance de l'opportun, tomba nez à nez avec Bill Wiggins dont les yeux étaient humides et écarquillés. « M'sieur Holmes ? »

Sherlock se détendit immédiatement, son cœur descendant de sa gorge pour retrouver sa place normale. « Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, Billy, » expira-t-il en reconnaissant le contact principal de son réseau de sans-abris. Depuis qu'il était installé à Londres, Sherlock était devenu détective consultant comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il s'était rendu compte que les sans-abris pouvaient lui être utiles lors d'une enquête, peu de temps après son emménagement. Il avait tissé sa toile, échangeant argent et nourriture contre des informations. Bill Wiggins était son informateur le plus récurrent, et le plus bénéficiaire de la liste, recevant chaque mois des cartes de téléphone prépayées et du liquide supplémentaire pour s'assurer qu'il aura toujours un moyen de joindre Sherlock. Bill avait prouvé qu'il était un atout avantageux, et Sherlock lui faisait confiance.

« Pardon, » murmura Bill, gesticulant, une pointe de panique dans la voix. « J'allais vous appeler- »

« Sherlock ? À qui parles-tu ? Qui est Billy ? Pitié, par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'amènes personne à la maison avec toi. Maman ferait une syncope, » Mycroft n'était qu'une nuisance à son oreille.

Sherlock roula des yeux sans répondre et éloigna le micro de sa bouche. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Bill, désignant le portable dans sa main et lui faisant signe de parler bas.

Semblant inquiet et incertain, Bill ouvrit et referma la bouche deux fois avant de bredouiller un « Euh- juste- » puis recula et agita la main, incitant Sherlock à le suivre.

« Sherlock ? » Il pouvait à peine entendre son frère à l'autre bout du fil. « Sherlock, tu es là ? »

« Attends, » héla-t-il, se précipitant à la suite de Bill, qui était descendu de la mezzanine, tournant derrière un pilier et s'engageant dans une crevasse sous les escaliers. Sherlock lui emboîtait le pas, déboucha dans une zone étroite et sombre. Les bruits de la gare s'atténuaient peu à peu. Ce serait un squat parfait pour qu'un sans-abris dorme. Ou se shooter. Ou se batte avec un autre.

Ce qui, d'après Bill, était de plus en plus d'actualité. Drogue, alcool, argent, tout ce qui pouvait servir de monnaie d'échange faisait l'affaire. Tout ce qui pouvait aider à survivre était convoité. Mais des rumeurs courraient, ces derniers temps. Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que les combats de rue ferait rage. La communauté était effrayée, et Sherlock faisait de son mieux pour aider, faisant jouer ses liens avec la police et s'assurant d'enquêter de son côté, ne voulant pas que ses informateurs se sentent en danger. La communauté ne faisait pas confiance aux étrangers, et ceux qui choisissaient de faire affaires avec eux étaient considérés comme des traîtres. Sherlock s'arrangeait donc pour être discret et ne pas leur attirer d'ennui.

S'avançant d'avantage dans les ténèbres, Sherlock n'osa plus faire un bruit, recherchant les pas de Bill qui semblaient s'être arrêtés et avoir été remplacés par un gémissement. L'estomac de Sherlock se tordit de panique alors qu'il sondait la crevasse, essayant, sans grand succès, de trouver la provenance du son.

Un autre gémissement presque inaudible lui parvint, suivi d'un « Par ici, M'sieur Holmes. »

« Sherlock, je jure devant Dieu- » la petite voix de son frère sortait encore du haut-parleur, pourtant loin de son oreille, mais Sherlock n'écoutait pas. S'équipant de la lampe-torche qu'il avait toujours sur lui en cas d'enquête impromptue, il fouilla dans le noir.

Un autre geignement étouffé jaillit, plus fort alors qu'il s'approchait. Une anticipation malsaine nouait son ventre, observant la lumière danser sur les murs et le sol jonché des détritus de la gare. Le fuseau lumineux dévoilait chaque volume trompeur que Sherlock pointait, feignant toujours de ne pas entendre les crissement provenant du téléphone qui pendait au bout de son bras.

Comme un nouveau gémissement s'immisçait dans l'ombre, la lampe-torche de Sherlock trouva finalement le visage de Bill, puis suivit l'inclination de sa tête, descendant sur son bras tendu pour découvrir une petite silhouette roulée en boule à quelques mètres. La personne portait probablement un t-shirt blanc, mais désormais teinté de brun, une large tâche marron foncé au col, et un jean usé et écorché avec de nombreux trous.

Sans-abris.

Sherlock n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la silhouette recroquevillée et geignante, dont la tête dodelinait légèrement.

« J'ai pu m'approcher qu'une fois qu'ils étaient partis, » dit nerveusement Bill. « Deux grand types l'ont tabassé. J'sais pas pourquoi mais c'était pas joli à voir. C'est la troisième fois que je vois ça depuis le mois dernier. »

Sherlock survola du regard le corps meurtri, allongé sur le flan. Les cheveux courts pouvaient indiquer un homme mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas en être sûr avant d'avoir vu son visage. Les grognements et les petits geste étaient bons signes. Pas de fractures, mais des contusions étaient à craindre.

« SHERLOCK ! » grésilla la voix de Mycroft et Sherlock remis le téléphone à son oreille.

« Quelqu'un est blessé à l'arrière de la gare, » mordit Sherlock. « Donc, si tu avais la gentillesse de bien vouloir patienter pendant que je m'en occupe, ce serait ô combien appréciable. »

« Seigneur tout-puissant, » marmonna Mycroft. « Appelle une ambulance si c'est si grave. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'appellerait personne tant qu'il n'aurait pas évalué la situation. Il avait développé son réseau, y dépensait du temps et de l'argent, cultivant la confiance et les promesses d'informations. Ces gens étaient sous sa responsabilité, maintenant, il devait prendre soin d'eux. Les refuges de sans-abris ne pourraient pas assurer sa sécurité, même s'il appelait une ambulance. Pas sans que des ficelles ne soient tirées ou que des services ne soient rendus. Sherlock n'avait pas assez de temps pour cela, malgré que son grand frère ait été promu à une position glorieuse au sein du gouvernement britannique.

Ces pensées courraient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, dans quel hôpital l'amener, quel médecin était digne de confiance. Il était sur le point de dire à son frère de la fermer quand la tête de la personne roula en arrière, cheveux collés par le sang séché sur le visage noir et bleu du jeune homme passé à tabac, yeux clos, le blond presque indiscernable. Sa bouche était tordue et fendue, entrouverte pour gémir, la paupière gauche gonflant déjà, allant de paire avec les zébrures qui rayaient sa face.

Il était presque méconnaissable. Presque assez molesté pour ne pas être qui Sherlock craignait qu'il soit.

Mais Sherlock reconnaîtrait cet homme dans n'importe quelle situation. Même couvert de lésions, même après des _années_ , Sherlock sut exactement qui il était.

« Mycroft, » murmura-t-il dans le téléphone, agrippant le combiné alors que son corps menaçait de céder. « M-Mycroft. »

« Sherlock ? » la voix de son frère sauta d'une octave, l'inquiétude évidente dans son ton, alarmé par les bégaiement de Sherlock. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est John, » chuchota-t-il, lèvres tremblantes du nom qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis des années. « C'est... c'est John Watson. »

Le souffle de Mycroft se répercuta dans le téléphone.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longtemps l'homme meurtri. Trop de choses se rappelaient à lui, des souvenirs qu'il avait enfermé dans une pièce secrète de son Palais Mental s'échappaient soudainement d'une fêlure dans la porte, encombrant sa gorge et tentant de l'écraser. Il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux piquaient de larmes, toute sa physionomie tremblait.

« C'est John, » répéta-t-il dans un souffle, incapable de s'arrêter, incapable de démêler ses pensées.

Il s'écoula huit secondes avant que les mots rassurants de Mycroft ne sorte du haut-parleur. « J'envoie une équipe. Reste où tu es. »

* * *

Sherlock faisait les cent pas, ses mains transpiraient derrière son dos. Il avait appelé Lestrade pour l'informer de l'attaque, la rajouter à la liste. Il avait bu une tasse de café. Il avait appelé Mycroft six fois. Patienter n'avait jamais été son fort et rester là à attendre de savoir si son... si John allait bien était une torture.

Bon sang, il ne savait même plus ce que John était pour lui. Un ami ? Une connaissance ?

Il détestait tellement ne pas savoir.

Ça faisait dix ans. Dix malheureuses années depuis que John Watson s'était tenu sur un quai de gare, souriant à Sherlock, avait embrassé ses lèvres et lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. C'était un mensonge, ils ne savaient absolument pas quand ils se reverraient à nouveau. Sherlock allait partir à la fac pour entamer sa licence et John partait pour l'armée. Ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire, de s'appeler quand John en aurait l'occasion, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé de plus. Pas de visite. Pas de relation à distance. Pas de plan à long-terme. Pas d'attente l'un de l'autre.

Bien sûr, Sherlock _avait_ attendu. Il savait que ça pouvait être long. Il savait que les lettres pouvaient se perdre, que les lignes téléphoniques pouvaient être coupées et que les romances à distance duraient rarement, mais Sherlock savait qu'un jour, John Watson serait son partenaire. Après l'armée et l'université et tout le reste, John reviendrait à lui et ils commenceraient une vie.

Un jour, Sherlock pourrait songer à ses instants de vie les plus privés. Un jour, John reviendrait.

Ça faisait dix ans et ça faisait bien longtemps que Sherlock n'avait plus entendu parler de John. Pas de lettre, pas d'appel. Il s'y était attendu. Il s'y était préparé. Ce n'était pas grave. Tout allait bien. Parce qu'un jour, que ce soit dans un an ou vingt, John reviendrait à la maison. John l'appellerait ou lui enverrait une lettre ou toquerait à sa porte, et les choses iraient bien à nouveau. John ne mourrait pas à la guerre. John ne serait pas blessé. John serait juste John. Le John de Sherlock. En bonne santé et heureux et prêt à commencer leur vie ensemble.

Merde, il avait été si naïf. Si naïf que ce devrait être interdit.

Le pas lourd de son grand frère le sortit de ses pensées, tournant sur ses talons pour trouver Mycroft courant presque vers lui.

« Où étais-tu ? » l'interrogea furieusement Sherlock, jetant un regard à l'horloge et notant que ça faisait environ deux heures qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son frère.

« J'étais sur le chemin, bien sûr, » répondit insouciamment Mycroft. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Ignorant complètement la question, Sherlock préféra poser les siennes. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pour John ? Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne savais pas, » rétorqua froidement Mycroft. « Je ne savais vraiment pas, Sherlock. Je viens tout juste d'accéder au poste qui m'aurait permis d'avoir ce genre d'information, les militaires, aussi bien les rapatriés que les déserteurs. Je me serais penché sur le dossier de John si quoi que ce soit avait semblé anormal. Je l'aurais vraiment fait, Sherlock. J'espère que tu le sais. »

S'en contrefichant, la colère pour seul maître-mot, Sherlock le dévisagea avec autant de rancune qu'il le pouvait, car la rage qu'il ressentait envers lui-même devait se répercuter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait se décharger de ce poids. Là où il pouvait l'enchaîner et l'empêcher de le paralyser. « Tu aurais dû t'en douter, » mordit Sherlock en retour. « Tu aurais dû le trouver. »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait disparu, » répondit Mycroft en haussant un sourcil. « Et tes accusations n'y changeront rien. »

« Va chier, » cracha Sherlock, « tu aurais dû savoir. Tu aurais dû le trouver et me le dire et _réparer tout ça_. »

« Eh bien, je n'y peux plus rien à présent, » répliqua Mycroft. « Je sais où il est maintenant et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Me donner des informations que je connais déjà ne m'aide d'aucune sorte, » marmonna Sherlock, lui tournant le dos pour retourner à la chambre de John.

« Il n'est pas là, » l'apostropha Mycroft.

Sherlock se statufia un instant avant de regarder son frère. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Il est parti quand il s'est réveillé. Il s'est faufilé par l'arrière. Juste sous ton nez. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent, cherchant dans sa tête le moment où il était suffisamment étourdi pour laisser à John la chance de s'échapper.

« Détends-toi, » l'apaisa Mycroft. « Il va bien. Que des contusions mineures, pas d'hémorragie interne ou de fracture. Et je sais où il est. »

« Où ? » se hâta Sherlock. « Dis-moi. »

« Une voiture t'attend à l'entrée pour t'y conduire. »

Sans répondre, Sherlock dévala les escaliers, songeant d'ors et déjà au dépotoir où il trouverait John, ses entrailles se nouant douloureusement.

« Sherlock ? » l'interpella Mycroft juste avant la dernière marche. Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair en lui servant un regard noir. Mycroft soupira. « Je suis désolé. Pour John. Si j'avais su- »

Sherlock n'attendit pas qu'il termine sa phrase pour déguerpir. Ses regrets ne servaient à rien. Il ne serait jamais aussi désolé que Sherlock l'était. Jamais.

* * *

Donnant un coup de pied dans une canette rouillée qui aurait pu l'égratigner et lui refiler tout plein de saloperies auxquelles il ne voulait même pas songer, Sherlock inspira un grand coup, s'obligeant à rester stoïque. S'obligeant à faire abstraction de ses émotions. « Joli endroit, » murmura-t-il alors que son estomac se retournait.

C'était là où John vivait. Là où il _vivait_. Dans le froid. Tout seul. La plus gai, la plus gentille, la meilleure personne que Sherlock ait jamais connu vivait ici. Dans le noir, la saleté, la puanteur, seul, survivant à peine jour après jour, sans savoir ce que sera son prochain repas ou si cet endroit serait intact quand il y reviendrait.

Des années après avoir perdu son partenaire à la guerre, Sherlock balançait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, les genoux tremblants, commençant à se dégonfler, laissant de pathétiques larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait raté ça. Il ne savait pas que John était devenu un _sans-abris_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Une voix hargneuse émergea de l'entrée de la ruelle, les mots se cognant sur les murs. Sherlock ferma les yeux, anticipant le bulldog qu'était un John Watson en colère, figeant ses traits dans une expression d'indifférence.

Sherlock prenait un pari. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment était ce John-Watson-dans-dix-ans. Son John riait et souriait et était heureux, mais il pouvait aussi être une sacrée tête de mule et ne demandait jamais d'aide. Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois pendant le lycée car John avait besoin de tutorat, que Sherlock lui proposait de l'aider gratuitement et que John insistait pour le rémunérer. Payer son propre petit-ami pour qu'il lui donne des cours supplémentaires. C'était absurde, et ça entraînait des scènes de ménage, traitant de qui était John et qui il ne voudrait jamais être. Il était seul maître de lui-même, têtu comme l'enfer, n'acceptant jamais la 'charité', comme il le disait.

Grandir dans une famille aux revenus réduits forgeait parfois les gens de cette manière, John en était l'exemple concret.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Sherlock appréciait ce trait de caractère chez John. Aujourd'hui, il trouvait ça incroyablement exaspérant. Ça le rendait malade de penser que cette part de John puisse être ce qui l'avait conduit dans une telle situation.

Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que Sherlock le laisse ici. Aucun moyen qu'il s'en aille, laisse John dans cette déchetterie, sans savoir s'il survivra à la nuit. Absolument pas.

Il était venu ici avec un plan. Un plan sournois et inégal mais qui, s'il jouait bien, pourrait sortir John de cette ruelle et le ramener à l'appartement de Sherlock pour la nuit. À partir de là, il improviserait. Mais pour le moment, ce devait être fait.

« J'admire ta maison, » répondit Sherlock avec légèreté en se retournant, mains enterrées dans les poches de son manteau, expression illisible.

Expression qui s'effrita presque à la vue de John Watson. Le John Watson de vingt-huit ans avait l'air si différent du John Watson de dix-huit ans. Sherlock ne s'était pas autorisé à relever toutes les différences quand il était à l'hôpital, mais maintenant... maintenant, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Maintenant qu'elles étaient si évidentes, si douloureuses, Sherlock se força à toutes les mémoriser.

Alors qu'il avait été trapu, musclé, carré mais robuste, John était maintenant maigre. Trop maigre. Comme si son corps s'était nourri de ses muscles d'antan pour le maintenir en vie et qu'il ne restait désormais plus que la peau sur les os. Son visage gonflé par les coups était la seule partie de lui qui ressemblait encore au vieux John, à l'exception des horribles couleurs qui s'y étaient installées. Les boursouflures tendaient la peau, là où des pommettes arrondies avaient été, signe de sa bonne santé, décorées du rougissement que Sherlock s'était plu à provoquer. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Sherlock avait toujours pensé que John ressemblait à un chérubin, joues roses et sourire, toujours joyeux et plein d'éclats.

C'était douloureux de le voir dans cet état, aujourd'hui. Le voir si amoché, semblant batailler pour prendre chacune de ses inspirations. Si différent du John Watson avec lequel Sherlock s'était vu passer sa vie.

John le dévisageait avec un mélange de choc et de colère, ses petits poings se contractaient à ses flans, semblant si fragile et brisé et pourtant encore si obstiné et méfiant, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Sherlock serra ses propres mains dans le fond de ses poches, la seule réaction qu'il pouvait se permettre, et fixa John d'un œil sceptique.

Il devait la jouer parfaitement pour que John accepte.

« Retourne chez toi, Sherlock, » grogna John.

« Donc, tu es revenu de... était-ce Afghanistan ou Irak ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe est que tu es revenu et quoi ? Tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de m'appeler ? Me faire savoir que tu étais _vivant_? Ma faire savoir que tu étais _rentré_? »

Ce devait être au sujet de Sherlock. Au sujet de ce que John avait fait à Sherlock. Au sujet du pauvre petit Sherlock. John n'accepterait jamais s'il pensait que Sherlock faisait ça par pitié. Par inquiétude. Aucun de ces mots ne trouvaient grâce aux yeux de John quand ils le concernaient directement.

John se hérissa. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Sherlock poussa un petit rire condescendant. « Parce que toi si ? »

Les presque-muscles de John tressautèrent sous les loques du t-shirt ensanglanté, se resserrant en réponse aux mots de Sherlock.

« Dégage, » mordit John, fermement ancré sur ses deux pieds, à l'entrée de la ruelle.

« Tu as raison, » enchaîna Sherlock. « Je suppose que quand votre petit-ami vous abandonne pour faire la guerre et ne s'embête même pas à vous passer un coup de fil, c'est _parfaitement_ compréhensible. »

Il regarda ce qui l'entourait pour appuyer son point, chaque sarcasme laissait un goût de plus en plus amer sur sa langue. Il détestait la manière dont la bouche de John s'ouvrit. Il détestait ses propres mots. Il se détestait.

« _Bien sûr_ , tu rapportes tout à toi, » grommela John, se frottant le visage, abandonnant finalement l'idée avec une grimace de douleur. « Merde. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai, » répondit vicieusement Sherlock, se déchirant intérieurement pour ne pas courir vers cet homme qu'il aimait toujours et le plaquer contre son torse, empoigner son visage meurtri et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. « Tu es parti en m'accordant à peine un 'À plus' et je dois dire que ça a visiblement porté ses fruit, John. Je veux dire, _regarde-toi_. Tu n'as clairement jamais eu besoin de moi. »

C'était un coup bas. Tout n'était que coups bas. La chose la plus dégradante que Sherlock ait jamais faite. Les pires mots que Sherlock ait jamais dit. Le dernière chose qu'il voulait que John ressente était la culpabilité d'être dans cette situation, une situation que Sherlock ne comprenait pas, mais il devait le faire. Il le devait. John était bien trop fier pour accepter de l'aide ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sans y être poussé par un sentiment de culpabilité.

Mais blesser intentionnellement John était loin d'être agréable pour Sherlock, ça faisait un mal de chien. Spécialement quand le visage noir et bleu se teintait en plus de rouge.

« Tu as raison, » fulmina John, ses yeux bleus luisant de rage. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi. »

C'était une réponse légitime aux piques de Sherlock mais ça le percuta de plein fouet quand même. « Bon à savoir, » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Je suppose que je devrais juste partir maintenant, pas vrai ? Te laisser dans ton monde où tu n'en as rien à faire de moi et- »

« Bon sang, ça fait des _années_ , Sherlock ! » grinça John, jetant les mains en l'air. « _Tout_ ne tourne pas autour de toi. Fais-toi à cette idée. »

« Oh bien sûr, laisse-moi juste 'm'y faire', » gronda Sherlock. Mon Dieu, ça faisait mal. Cette conversation faisait mal. Être si égoïste avec John faisait mal. Utiliser des vérités pour manipuler John faisait mal. Faire mal à John faisait mal. « Laisse-moi juste me faire à l'idée que mon meilleur -mon _seul_ \- ami m'ait abandonné, m'ait jeté sur le trottoir comme une vulgaire ordure alors que je pensais être plus important pour toi que- »

« Ne fais pas ça, » l'interrompit vivement John. « Ne fais pas ça, Sherlock. Je suis sérieux. »

« Ouais, d'accord, » répondit Sherlock avec un soupire de résignation feinte. « Je ferais mieux de partir. Ça gèle, dehors. » Il frissonna violemment sans grand effort. Il faisait vraiment froid et ça n'allait qu'empirer. « Je ne voudrais pas que mon feu de cheminée déclenche un incendie dans mon appartement. »

Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent mais il resta silencieux.

Sherlock se haïssait déjà, mais s'il continuait comme ça, sa haine s'installerait dans chaque particule de son corps.

« Ma logeuse fait des biscuits au chocolat à se damner, » poursuivit Sherlock, détaillant ses ongles pour se donner un air nonchalant. « Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore chauds, à cette heure. »

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, » grogna John. « Ça ne marchera pas. »

« Mm, » répliqua Sherlock, contournant la silhouette chétive et à peine vêtue de John, détestant ce stupide jeu auquel ils jouaient, mais sachant que s'ils ne jouaient pas, John resterait ici. Le moindre mot à côté, le moindre pas de travers, le moindre indice qu'il se sentait désolé pour John gâcherait tout. « Je vais te laisser. Je suis affamé. Ces biscuits ne vont pas se manger tous seuls. »

John expira brutalement par les narines, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler sa rage.

« Tu pourrais te faire pardonner, tu sais, » murmura Sherlock en passant à côté de John. « Tu pourrais juste... juste dîner avec moi. Ce soir. Juste venir à mon appartement, prendre une douche et dîner. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Il y était. C'était la partie qui blesserait le plus. C'était la pire chose qu'il dirait jamais. « C'est le moins que tu puisses faire après ce que tu m'as fait subir. »

Il savait que c'était une carte dangereuse. Une carte _très_ dangereuse. Un faux pas et il perdrait John définitivement.

John resta silencieux, refusant de croiser les yeux de Sherlock.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, écoutant la respiration de l'autre, attendant tous deux. Sherlock observa le profil de John, apercevant sa mâchoire se resserrer, de colère ou pour empêcher ses dents de claquer de froid, Sherlock ne saurait pas dire, mais il était clair que John en avait assez.

Sherlock amorça une grande enjambée, s'éloigner et laisser John ici était physiquement éprouvant. Il avait espéré que ça fonctionnerait. Avait espéré que ce serait suffisant. Avait espéré qu'il avait été assez cruel.

Il se traîna à l'entrée de la ruelle, ignorant les poubelles débordantes et la nourriture pourrie et tout ce qui rendait cet endroit inhabitable, faisant abstraction du fait que la nuit glaciale pourrait facilement être fatale à John sans manteau, ignorant la douleur d'avoir pensé le récupérer pour finalement repartir bredouille.

Il essaya de ralentir ses pas, essayant de rallonger le temps de décision de John, essaya de patienter, mais il ne pouvait pas rendre ça si évident sans que tout ce qu'il avait construit ne s'effondre. Il inspira laborieusement, se retenant tout juste de tousser à l'afflux soudain d'air frais dans sa gorge, et attendit. Ne cessa d'attendre à chaque pas.

« Putain- d'accord. »

Sherlock se statufia, ne voulant pas sembler trop heureux, la chaleur de son sang dispersa le froid qui l'avait étreint. Il se retourna lentement, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieur.

« Juste un dîner, » John pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

John leva un sourcil défiant. « Tu sens horriblement mauvais, John, » répondit-il insouciamment. « Je préparerai le dîner pendant que tu prendras une douche. »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent et Sherlock paniqua un bref instant d'être allé trop loin, avant que John ne souffle. « D'accord, » capitula-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, » annonça rapidement Sherlock, reculant légèrement, obligeant son égoïsme à tenir encore un peu. « Tu m'as vraiment blessé, John. »

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , tu es _toujours_ un salop manipulateur, » gronda John, effleurant l'épaule de Sherlock de la sienne décharnée en le dépassant.

Sherlock résista à son besoin de sourire et se contenta d'acquiescer une fois, décollant vers la voiture qui patientait toujours.

* * *

Aussitôt que la douche s'écoula, Sherlock se laissa glisser contre le comptoir, ses épaules s'effondrèrent, son poids tout entier affaissa. Il prit une grande inspiration, crochetant ses doigts tremblants au rebord, chaque fibre de lui était prête à s'écrouler, à tomber en petits morceaux ici et maintenant. Il voulait ramper jusque dans la salle de bain et faire irruption dans la douche avec son ami brisé et l'enlacer, frotter ses cheveux et le supplier de rester.

John s'était tu sur le chemin vers Baker Street, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son odeur se diffusait dans le petit habitacle de la banquette arrière, les yeux ne lâchant jamais le paysage. Sherlock s'était assis gauchement à côté de lui, ressemblant à un enfant offensé, boudant et soupirant et le dévisageant. C'était probablement une performance peu crédible, puisque les entrailles de Sherlock se tordaient d'anxiété, mettant déjà en place un autre plan pour faire rester John. Pour le faire emménager. Pour ne pas retourner à sa vie des rues.

Il sanglota par dessus l'évier, l'émotion dans sa poitrine écrasait lourdement ses poumons. John Watson, _son_ John Watson, son premier et seul amour vivait à seulement quelques mètres de lui depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps, grelottant dans le froid, faisant de son mieux pour survivre jour après jour, vivant à peine, sans toit au dessous de la tête, un _sans-abris_. Et Sherlock n'avait pas su. Malgré tout ce temps passé dans les rues, tout ce temps à former son réseau, il avait raté ça. De toutes les choses, il avait raté _ça_.

Il se redressa et alla à son frigo, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire pour le dîner. Il ne cuisinait pas. Il mangeait à peine. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas aujourd'hui. Absolument pas. Il devait avoir de la nourriture. Pour John. Le petit corps amaigri de John avait besoin de vitamines et de nutriments, quelque chose qui n'était pas des restes.

« Mme Hudson ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, toujours dans la cuisine, se doutant qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas, mais s'en fichant quand même. C'était urgent. Il sortit en trombes de l'appartement, descendit les marches, terrifié à l'idée que John ait encore l'occasion de s'enfuir et qu'il se retrouve seul. Il cogna à la porte de sa logeuse.

« Sherlock ! » s'étonna Mme Hudson en lui ouvrant, mais Sherlock entrait déjà dans le 221A, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« J'ai besoin de nourriture, » annonça-t-il, fouillant son frigo.

« Vraiment ? Oh Sherlock, tu demandes de la nourriture ? Oh c'est merveilleux ! Je viens de sortir du roast-beef du four, et- »

« Excellent, » Sherlock se précipita sur la gazinière, attrapa le plat encore brûlant qui contenait deux rôtis et partit.

« Sherlock ! » l'appela Mme Hudson mais Sherlock l'ignora, courant presque pour retourner à son propre appartement, soupirant de soulagement au bruit de la douche qui coulait encore.

Il mit la table du mieux qu'il put, poussant de côté ses expériences et son microscope, ne dressant qu'une seule assiette et une fourchette. Il ferait à John la faveur de ne pas le regarder manger mais il s'installerait près de la porte, allongé dans le canapé, prêt à se jeter sur lui s'il essayait de partir.

Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que John quitte cet appartement. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Une autre idée lui traversa la tête et après avoir hésité une seconde, Sherlock réinvestit la cuisine, prépara une tasse de thé pour accompagner le dîner de John, avant qu'il n'entende l'eau de la douche se couper. Il se précipita pour se rallonger dans le canapé et s'y jeta, prétendant être profondément enfoui dans son Palais Mental alors qu'il entendait John sortir de la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de pas de John, passant le seuil, sentant probablement le fumet du rôti. L'odeur en elle-même était probablement presque de trop pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quand serait son prochain repas. Alors que le silence s'installait, Sherlock entendit John soupirer. « Sher- »

« Mange, » aboya Sherlock.

« Sherlock- »

«Tais-toi, John. Je réfléchis. »

Il entendit une plainte basse, quelque chose comme 'Certaines choses ne changent jamais' et John entra dans la cuisine. Sherlock resta silencieux, entendre John manger était à la fois apaisant et terrifiant. Il essaya de penser au dernier repas en date de John. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter pleinement d'avoir retrouvé cet homme après dix ans. Il avait trop peur. Leur lien tout juste établi était trop fragile.

« Merci, » la voix de John parvint à ses oreilles quelques instants plus tard, son corps chétif s'était rapproché de Sherlock. « C'était... ça m'a fait du bien. »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux pour trouver John qui gigotait à côté du canapé, portant un jogging et t-shirt trop grands appartenant à Sherlock. Il portait souvent la même chose, dix ans plus tôt, quand John passait la nuit chez lui. Ils en avaient ri tant de fois entre les baisers nocturnes et les câlins matinaux.

« Hm, » répondit vaguement Sherlock.

« Bien, je devrais y retourner- »

« Qui t'a attaqué ? » C'était une diversion. Une distraction pour retarder le moment fatidique, une tentative minable mais tout ce à quoi Sherlock pouvait songer pour le moment. Sa tête était pleine d'images d'un John Watson tremblant, aux dents qui claquent, essayant de survivre à cette froide nuit d'hiver.

John soupira. « Sherlock- »

« Ces attaques sont de plus en plus fréquentes et je dois savoir- »

« J'en suis conscient, » gronda John. « Tu croyais que je ne savais pas ? »

« Ils ciblent les sans-abris, John, et si tu savais- »

« Je le sais Sherlock, mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit. C'était deux hommes, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ils... sont arrivés par derrière. Je n'ai pas- je n'étais pas préparé. »

Sherlock cligna sceptiquement des paupières.

John secoua la tête. « Vraiment, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais, je serais capable d'arrêter ces bâtards- »

Un coup à la porte leur épargna la dispute imminente et Sherlock se leva du canapé, s'inquiétant irrationnellement que John profite qu'il ouvre la porte pour se faufiler et se sauver. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant l'Inspecteur Détective Lestrade, mains sur les hanches, déjà ennuyé.

« J'ai appelé, » siffla-t-il, entrant de force. « Tu ne réponds plus aux appels ? »

« J'étais occupé, » trancha Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Une autre attaque près des docks, » répondit Lestrade. « J'étais- oh. » Il fit une pause, les yeux tombant sur John, au milieu de la pièce, qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. « Euh- salut. Je suis- »

« Quelqu'un sur le point de partir, » le coupa pressement Sherlock. « Je suis occupé, Lestrade. Je vous appellerai- »

« Qui était-ce ? » intervint soudainement John. « Qui a été attaqué ? »

Le regard de Lestrade chercha une menace dans la physionomie de Sherlock. « Euh- »

« S'il vous plaît, » dit John, amorçant un pas en avant indéterminé. « Je-je connais ces... gens... » Ses yeux clignaient lourdement, son corps tanguait légèrement.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. « Ça va ? »

John tenta un autre pas, vacillant, et Sherlock l'attrapa, lançant un regard désagréable à Lestrade. « Un coup de main ? »

John bredouilla inintelligiblement dans ses bras et les yeux de Lestrade s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il allait soutenir John de l'autre côté. « Tu l'as drogué ? »

« Fermez-la, » mordit Sherlock entre ses dents, traînant John sur le canapé. « Aidez-moi à l'allonger. »

Tant bien que mal, ils le couchèrent sur le dos, coinçant un oreiller sous sa tête. Sherlock se redressa, défroissa sa chemise et regarde Lestrade qui restait bouche bée d'incrédulité.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « On y va ? »

* * *

Une demie-journée plus tard, Sherlock se traîna dans les escaliers du 221B. Il offrit un vague salut du menton à l'homme en costume noir qui se tenait juste devant le porte, un des hommes que Mycroft avait assurément posté, sans savoir combien de temps il partirait et voulant s'assurer de retrouver John en rentrant.

L'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde se tenait juste de l'autre côté de cette porte. Prenant une profonde respiration, Sherlock ouvrit le battant.

Sans surprise, John était assis sur le canapé, semblant plus que furieux, bras croisés fermement sur son torse, yeux plissés au point d'en être presque clos. « Gentil de ta part de revenir, » cracha-t-il venimeusement.

Sherlock ignora la pique et entra dans la cuisine. « Un thé ? »

Le rire sans humour venant du salon était étonnamment fort. « Je m'en vais, » aboya John. « Je ne peux pas- »

« C'était Jenny Lawrence, » répondit Sherlock sur le ton de la conversation. « C'est elle qui a été attaquée sur les docks. Tu la connais ? »

John apparût sur le seuil, opinant du chef, pupilles dilatées. « Est-ce qu'elle- »

« Elle ira bien, » dit Sherlock en saisissant la bouilloire. « Quelques bleus, rien comparée à toi. Nous pensons à un gang, une alliance pour s'en prendre aux plus démunis. »

John cligna des paupières. « Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Cibles faciles. Moins de chance de se faire attraper. Moins de chance de ripostes. Ils sont sûrement sans-abris eux-même, rassurés par le nombre, capable de prendre facilement les biens des victimes. L'attaque est une tactique révélant la peur, même si la victime se débat, ce que je suis sûr tu as fait, ils n'hésiteront pas à être brutaux. Je pense qu'il y en a deux, peut-être trois qui font les taupes au sein de la communauté, attaquant au moment le plus opportun, ou quand ils pensent que quelqu'un a touché le gros lot. De l'argent, de la drogue, une couverture, tu sais. »

La bouche de John resta ouverte pendant au moins quatre bonnes secondes avant qu'il ne la referme soudainement. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il. « J'avais, euh, oublié que tu faisais ça. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Faire quoi ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ce truc de déduction. Même après toutes ces années, c'est toujours aussi impressionnant. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire contrit. « Mm. »

Cela rappeler le fil de ses pensées à John. « Tu dois me laisser partir. »

« Tu n'es pas retenu prisonnier, » grommela Sherlock, un peu offensé par l'insinuation.

John le dévisagea. « Je suis traité comme tel. »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Ne sois pas si dramatique. »

« Ouais, t'as raison, le drama a toujours été ton fort, » grogna John.

« Arrête de faire ça, » explosa finalement Sherlock, fonçant sur John. Le jeu devait continuer, et Sherlock avait pourtant espéré ne pas avoir à s'approcher si près de la vérité. « Arrête de parler du passé comme si c'était juste le bon vieux temps, John. Comme si nous étions juste deux potes qui traînaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme ça et tu le sais donc arrête d'en parler comme d'un vieux souvenir au fond d'une boîte. J'étais... Je t'ai putain d' _attendu_. Attendu que tu reviennes de la guerre. Et maintenant je découvre que tu étais là. Depuis combien de temps, John ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu ? »

John recula légèrement, le regard tombant sous la culpabilité. « Je... Sherlock- »

« Quand, John. Dis-moi. »

Déglutissant difficilement, John fixa le sol. « Presque cinq ans. J'ai été rapatrié il y a environ cinq ans. »

Même en sachant ce qui allait arriver, ça n'empêcha pas les mots de percuter l'estomac de Sherlock de plein fouet et de le laisser complètement vide. Il observa le corps trop frêle de son ex-partenaire, sans pourtant rien voir.

« Tu t'es- »

« Fait tirer dessus, » acquiesça John. « Dans la jambe. Chirurgie nécessaire. J'ai méchamment boité pendant un temps. »

Sherlock opina.

« Eh bien, » ronchonna-t-il. « Sympa de savoir que je représentais si peu pour toi. »

Le visage de John se réveilla comme s'il venait de recevoir une claque. « Sherlock- »

La sonnerie de téléphone de Sherlock était la seule chose capable de mettre un terme à cette discussion. Sherlock avait enfin l'impression d'apercevoir le bout du tunnel. « Sherlock Holmes, » décrocha-t-il.

John s'éloigna, tendant malgré tout l'oreille. Sherlock l'ignora. « Merci, » aboya-t-il dans le micro avant de raccrocher.

« Une autre attaque ? » s'enquit John.

Sherlock leva le regard pour voir les yeux bleus de John le transpercer, lèvre inférieure suppliciée entre ses dents.

« Si tu veux savoir, on va passer un marché, » souffla Sherlock, réalisant soudain qu'il lui restait une carte que John aurait du mal à contourner.

John plissa les paupières. « Non, » dit-il platement. « Oublie ça. »

« Si tu acceptes d'emménager ici, » commença Sherlock. « Tu pourras m'aider dans l'enquête. »

« Bon sang, arrête de tourner autour du pot, » s'exaspéra John. « Je peux me débrouiller seul, merci. »

« Sans ressource ? Sans nourriture ou eau en cycles réguliers ? Tu crois pouvoir mener une enquête dans ces conditions ? »

C'est un coup droit. Sacrément méchant à dire. Mais Sherlock était à court de patience, à court de bouderie. John était revenu depuis _cinq putain d'années_. Avait préférer vivre dans les rues de Londres plutôt que de revoir Sherlock. Il en avait fini avec la tolérance.

Mais il était parfaitement hors de question de laisser John retourne à cette vie. Pas sans se battre.

John répliqua en grondant. « Je me débrouille bien, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton _aide_. »

Sherlock le regarda une longue minute.

Puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas de la charité, John, » soupira Sherlock avec lassitude. « Tu serais un avantage pour mon enquête. C'est tout. En retour, j'aimerais pouvoir penser que tu es en sécurité. Je ne te demande rien. Mais tu es blessé. Tu es blessé et sous-nourri et privé de sommeil. Ce ne sont pas des choses dont tu peux guérir dans la rue. Je demande simplement à assister à ton processus de guérison. Une fois que tu seras guéri, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras. Je ne te séquestrerai pas ici si tu ne veux pas rester. _J_ 'ai besoin de _ton_ aide. J'ai besoin de tes connaissances des rues et de ton expérience en tant que sans-abris. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à ne pas devenir fou à force de me demander si tu vas bien. Je ne te demanderai rien en retour. »

Pour une fois, Sherlock n'essayait pas de le manipuler. Il ne mentait pas ou ne faisait pas semblant. Il était honnête.

John resta silencieux assez longtemps pour que Sherlock doute mais accepta finalement. « D'accord. Ça marche. »

Sherlock acquiesça. « Bien. Mycroft insiste pour que je garde la chambre à l'étage en bon état au cas où nos parents décideraient de me rendre visite. Tu peux y dormir. »

John tangua sur ses pieds. « Sherlock, je- »

« Arrête, » le coupa froidement Sherlock. « Le fait que je veuille que tu restes ici ne veut pas dire que je veille te parler. En fait, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Ça fait dix ans et je... il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Tu as fait tes choix et... c'est tout. Tout ça restera strictement professionnel. Nous travaillerons ensemble. Nous mettrons fin à ces attaques qui ciblent tes amis. Mais c'est tout. Je ne veux parler de rien avec toi. Compris ? »

John grinça silencieusement des dents mais opina.

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut un grognement pour lui-même avant de lui tourner le dos et d'entrer dans sa chambre, ignorant les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux et se concentrant plutôt sur l'expérience qui l'attendait dans sa penderie.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent étaient floues.

Quand il n'évitait pas John, Sherlock se concentrait sur des choses dont il ne se serait jamais préoccupé auparavant. Garder le frigo plein, faire la vaisselle, garder la salle de bain impeccable. Il s'occupait lui-même de la lessive, faisait les courses et achetait des vêtements à la taille de John, prévoyait aux besoins d'un homme qui ne voulait rien de lui. Ça semblait absurde. Dans ces instants les plus privés, Sherlock reconnaissait la démence de cette situation. Il ne parlait pas à John, sauf pour lui donner des nouvelles occasionnelles de l'affaire, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose en deux semaines, et le voilà à laver les t-shirts, les jeans et les foutus boxers de l'homme qui vivait à l'étage au-dessus. Un homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout sur cette terre. Un homme avec lequel il avait prévu de vivre. Un homme qui était supposé être sien. Son soldat et partenaire et amant et, qui sait, peut-être même époux. Mais à la place, les y voilà. Vivant dans le silence. Ensemble mais restant parfaitement seuls.

Mais Sherlock tenait son rôle. Cinq années de silence radio, cinq années durant lesquelles Sherlock avait mené sa petite vie, avait continué à stupidement croire que peu importe où John était, une jour il lui reviendrait. Un jour, ils seraient ensemble. Un jour, ils se retrouveraient et commenceraient leur vie ensemble.

Et pendant tout ce temps, John avait été à seulement quelques pâtés de maison, survivant à peine, sans jamais penser à appeler Sherlock, le trouver, lui demander un foutu coup de main. C'était une chose d'être têtu. C'en était une autre de risquer sa vie chaque jour pour sauver les apparences.

John ne lui avait pas fait confiance. John ne lui avait pas fait confiance, il y a cinq ans, pour l'accepter quand il était revenu. John ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour prendre soin de lui. John ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour l'aimer.

C'était assez pour Sherlock. Assez pour lui faire remettre en question tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de sa relation avec John. Assez pour le faire se remettre en question lui-même.

* * *

« J'allais te le dire. »

Sherlock s'arrêta net, ses chaussettes le faisant glisser sur le plancher. Il revenait tout juste du magasin, ignorant consciencieusement son colocataire assis dans le canapé.

Il inspira silencieusement et patienta.

« Que j'étais rentré, je veux dire. Je- je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, » murmura John derrière lui.

Il ne dit plus un mot après ça et Sherlock s'aventura à tourner la tête, n'attendant pas que John reprenne. Il avait désespéramment besoin de savoir. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Après des semaines de silence, la curiosité de Sherlock était plus forte que sa colère. Et c'était la première fois que John montrait des signes qu'il était prêt à se confier.

Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Un lourd soupir exhala derrière lui. « Je... je ne sais pas. »

Sherlock fit volte-face, exaspéré par tout ça. « Si, tu le sais, » jeta-t-il, restant dans la peau du personnage, et dévisagea cet homme qui avait pris dix ans.

Sherlock ne l'avait pas regardé directement depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qui avaient fait un bien fou à John.

Les plaies et les bleus s'étaient résorbés. Les os saillants se perdaient sous la peau plus épaisse. Il remplissait à nouveau dignement des vêtements. Il avait l'air... bien.

Foutrement bien.

Trop bien.

John passa une main instable dans ses cheveux, fixant ostensiblement le sol, le visage complètement résigné. « Sherlock, » bredouilla-t-il.

« Dis-moi, » le pressa Sherlock, ne détournant jamais ses yeux de la tête blonde.

Frottant nerveusement sa cuisse, John étudiait les lattes du parquet. « Tu te rappelles du jour de la remise des diplômes, Sherlock ? »

Agacé de ne pas être regardé, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il marcha jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y assit, parce que, évidemment, John allait rendre les choses douloureuses.

« Oui, John, » essaya de répondre sans trembler Sherlock. « Je me rappelle de la remise des diplômes. »

John transperça brusquement Sherlock du regard, plissant les yeux. « Ne fais pas ton connard, Sherlock. Parce que si tu te rappelais de la remise des diplômes comme moi je m'en souviens, tu ne me poserais pas tes putains de questions. »

Sherlock l'observa un long moment, se noyant dans le bleu de ses yeux, y constatant une faible lueur. Il inclina la tête et balaya l'air pour indiquer à John de continuer.

John cligna des cils, semblant peser ses options avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux. « Tu étais incroyablement heureux, ce jour-là, Sherlock, » chuchota-t-il aux pieds de Sherlock. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu si heureux. »

« Eh bien, le lycée ne m'était pas très propice, » répondit attentivement Sherlock, se cramponnant à ses accoudoirs.

John renifla. « Je sais, » dit-il doucement. « C'est là où je veux en venir tu étais heureux. Tellement heureux de changer de vie, d'en avoir fini avec le secondaire et d'aller à l'Université de Londres où je savais pertinemment que tu prospérerais. »

« Je voulais faire ça avec toi, » murmura Sherlock. « Tu t'y serais plu aussi. »

Il devint soudainement évident qu'il s'agissait d'une chose à ne pas dire puisque les yeux bleus de John se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que des fentes, son visage récemment guéri adopta une expression furieuse. « Non. C'est faux. »

« John, je t'aurais aidé- »

« C'est exactement ce pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. »

Sherlock resta bouchée bée dix secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Non, » dit-il, « non, tu n'étais pas fier à ce point quand nous avions dix-huit ans. Je ne te crois pas. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Fier ? »

« Oui ! » s'érailla Sherlock, gesticulant d'exaspération. « Tu es tellement réfractaire à l'idée de demander l'aide de quelqu'un- »

« Attends, » intervint John d'un revers de main. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. »

« Il est clair que c'est exactement ce que tu ressens, » grommela Sherlock, retombant lourdement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Sherlock, je- » commença John, puis s'arrêta, yeux fouillant le sol. « Je voulais faire l'armée. Je le voulais vraiment. Cette décision n'avait rien à voir avec toi et moi. C'était une décision que j'avais prise pour moi seul et j'en étais toujours heureux quand j'y suis allé. Mais je n'avais pas... J'aurais dû avoir un plan au cas où quelque chose m'arriverait. Je n'avais pas pensé- peut-être que c'était puéril, mais si j'avais prévu une éventualité en cas de blessure ou de rapatriement, alors peut-être que je- »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir ça, » répondit doucement Sherlock, parce que c'était complètement vrai et ridicule que John se blâme pour une chose pareille. Parce que Sherlock ne l'avait pas prévu non plus. Parce que Sherlock croyait de toute son âme que John irait bien. Parce que le cœur de Sherlock ne pouvait pas endurer la peine de penser autrement.

Les yeux de John trouvèrent les siens à nouveau, lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, déglutissant difficilement. « Je t'ai vu, une fois, » souffla-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Quelques semaines après être sorti de l'hôpital, » continua tranquillement John. « Tu descendais la rue, tu bousculais la foule, criant aux gens de se pousser. » Il siffla un rire. « Tu avais l'air d'un fou furieux, franchement. »

Sherlock ne riait pas. C'était loin d'être drôle.

« Et j'étais sur le trottoir d'en face, je boitais comme un estropié, » raconta John, lèvres tordues par la souffrance. « Je ne pouvais même pas... je n'étais pas capable de te courir après. Te poursuivre, te dire que j'étais rentré. Je voulais être guéri avant de te revoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais à prendre soin de moi. Que tu viennes à ma rescousse comme tu le faisais si souvent quand on était des gamins. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » chuchota Sherlock. « Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas prendre soin de toi ? Je ne t'aurais pas dorloté, John. Je ne t'aurais pas fait te sentir inutile. J'aurais- »

« C'est exactement ce que j'aurais ressenti, » répondit sèchement John. « Même si ça n'avait pas été ton intention, je me serais senti... comme un poids pour toi. Tu aurais fait une halte dans ta vie pour moi, et je n'aurais pas pu... je ne te demanderais jamais de faire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses et c'est toujours le cas. »

Sherlock ne dit rien.

« Je voulais guérir, » continua John. « Je voulais être en pleine forme avant de te revoir. Pas de claudication, pas de bandage, pas de plâtre. Je voulais être dans de bonnes conditions pour reprendre notre vie ensemble. Être un partenaire digne de toi et avoir tout ce dont nous avions toujours parlé. » Le dernier mot se brisa comme le visage de John se contorsionnait. « Mais une pension de rapatrié ne pèse pas bien lourd quand on vit à Londres, » murmura-t-il. « Et je... je ne sais pas quand ça a dégénéré à ce point, mais un soir, je me suis retrouvé à me demander où j'allais dormir, sans ami ni famille, pas un centime sur mon compte en banque. Je ne sais pas... Je ne saurais pas dire quand ça a commencé mais après ça... je n'aurais pas pu te faire face, Sherlock. Je n'aurais pas pu te retrouver comme ça, alors que j'en avais tellement besoin. Tu aurais tout laissé tomber pour m'aider et j'aurais gâché ta vie. »

« Tu as raison, » rétorqua froidement Sherlock. « Je l'aurais probablement fait. Parce que j'avais putain de besoin de toi, John. J'avais besoin de toi tout ce temps, toutes ces années, et tu n'étais pas là pour moi. La question de savoir ce que j'aurais fait pour toi ne se pose même pas. Mais peut-on en dire autant de toi ? Pourrais-tu arrêter de penser à ta petite personne une seconde et réfléchir à- »

« J'étais trop brisé pour t'offrir ce que tu aurais voulu ! »

« J'étais brisé _sans_ toi ! »

John se redressa comme si on venait de le gifler.

Sherlock soupira lourdement. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, John, » expira-t-il, sentant le poids de ses mots sur sa langue. « Je m'en serais fichu si tu étais revenu avec un bras ou une jambe en moins. Ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance, pour moi. Je t'aurais toujours... Je t'aurais... » Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

John cligna des cils. « Sherlock, je- »

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone de Sherlock brisa l'instant figé. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, yeux écarquillés se dardant l'un l'autre.

Sherlock fut le premier à se détendre, secouant légèrement la tête et tâtant sa poche. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, sortant le portable pour constater qu'un numéro inconnu s'affichait sur l'écran. Il dévisagea l'appareil, jurant par tous les Dieux que si un putain d'appel publicitaire venait d'interrompre la conversation qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps, quelqu'un allait perdre un tympan. Il décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille. « Sherlock Holmes, » aboya-t-il, se hissant métaphoriquement sur la pointe des pieds, se préparant à la déferlante d'insultes qu'il allait lâcher à son interlocuteur.

« M-M'sieur Holmes ? » c'était une voix piteuse à l'autre bout du fil et la colère de Sherlock se dissipa instantanément.

Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue bien des fois.

Il avait fait en sorte de mémoriser les voix de son réseau pour les cas comme celui-ci. Les téléphones prépayés étaient l'option idéale quand on ne pouvait pas rencontrer la personne visée en face à face.

« Billy ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je... » Bill toussa dans le téléphone, sifflant sous l'effort.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda Sherlock, se jetant sur son manteau et se préparant à se ruer hors de l'appartement, réfléchissant déjà au trajet le plus court pour se rendre à tous les endroits où un sans-abri junkie pourrait trouver refuge.

« La Maison, » souffla Bill. « Je suis désolé. Juste... S'il vous plaît. Dépêchez-vous. »

La ligne coupa mais ce n'était pas important. Il avait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » La voix curieuse de John venait de derrière lui et Sherlock ravala une boule de culpabilité. Billy avait besoin de lui immédiatement. Il n'avait pas le choix. John serait toujours là quand il rentrerait. Ils pourraient parler à ce moment là. Ils avaient attendu dix ans pour en arriver là. Quelques heures de plus ne le tueraient pas.

« Un ami a des problèmes, » marmonna Sherlock, boutonnant son Belstaff et nouant son écharpe à son cou, tirant ses gants de sa poche, remplaçant la place vide par son portable. « Une connaissance de longue date est blessée. »

« Un... Quelqu'un de ton réseau? » John apparut soudainement devant lui, yeux écarquillés.

Sherlock acquiesça distraitement, passant une main gantée dans ses cheveux, listant intérieurement le matériel dont il aura besoin pour ce genre d'incident, tapotant la poche intérieure de son manteau pour vérifier que les bandages et l'antiseptique qu'il gardait toujours sur lui y étaient toujours. Un sans-abris n'avait pas accès à ce genre de choses, même s'il avait l'intuition inquiétante que ce ne serait pas assez pour Billy. Pas cette fois.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda John, se déplaçant pour barrer la route à Sherlock, au cas où il tenterait de s'enfuir sans répondre. Il ne pouvait nier que ça lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Bill Wiggins, » répondit Sherlock, haussa silencieusement un sourcil en attendant de voir si le nom lui évoquait quelque chose, mais priant silencieusement pour que John s'écarte de son chemin.

John secoua la tête. « Le connais pas, mais je pourrais aider. »

Décidant que ses arguments n'étaient pas les bienvenus quand un John Watson déterminé se tenait au seuil de sa porte, droit comme un piquet, Sherlock mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et leva les yeux au ciel. « John, » commença-t-il, essayant de le convaincre sans pour autant lui avouer qu'il préférerait qu'il reste à la maison, loin de tout danger, là où Sherlock savait qu'il serait, savait qu'il y serait quand il rentrerait. Pour finir cette foutue conversation qu'ils avaient attendu trop longtemps.

« Nous avons passé un marché, Sherlock, » répliqua aussitôt John. « Je viens. Soit tu t'en plains, soit tu la fermes et tu me laisses aider. Je suis de nouveau en bonne santé. Je peux être un atout. »

Sherlock souffla dramatiquement, y insufflant autant d'irritation que possible.

« J'ai vécu ainsi pendant des années, Sherlock, » répondit John. « Je peux probablement gérer la situation mieux que toi. »

Ces mots retinrent l'attention de Sherlock. Son regard rencontra le sourire malicieux de John. Il haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce un défi ? »

John ricana. « Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

Comment Sherlock pouvait-il résister à un défi ? Un défi d'un John Watson nouvellement requinqué aux joues rebondies et aux muscles renaissants. Un défi d'un vieil ami, rayonnant de bonne santé et un air joueur aux lèvres, non plus fragile et peureux, mais prêt. Prêt à conquérir le monde. Un défi d'une personne à qui il avait finalement dit ces mots qu'il avait besoin de dire. Et soudainement, le poids de tout ceci se volatilisa.

Quelque chose passa entre eux. En l'espace d'une seule conversation, Quelque chose avait changé. Était revenu à sa place ? S'était réparé ?

Sherlock n'en était pas sûr.

Mais juste comme ça, les inquiétudes de Sherlock disparurent. John pourrait gérer la situation. Et John ne prendrait pas 'non' pour une réponse.

Sherlock carra ses épaules et jeta un regard exaspéré à John. « Prends ton manteau. »

* * *

La Maison était le nom du squat à crack pas si secret que Bill Wiggins fréquentait plus souvent que Sherlock ne voulait bien l'avouer. Façade décrépie, peinture écaillée, les termites avaient totalement investi les lieux. La laideur des extérieurs n'était rien comparée aux corps décharnés qui jonchaient le sol, à l'intérieur. Deux étages de matelas sales, d'aiguilles usagées et de drogués qui dormaient ou se shootaient, La Maison était l'un des bas-fonds les plus profonds de Londres.

Il grimaça à la pensée que John avait peut-être déjà traîné dans ce genre d'endroit. Il s'était habitué à ce que les membres de son réseau fréquentent ces dépotoirs, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que John puisse être un toxicomane. « As-tu déjà... » commença-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient du taxi, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Jamais, » murmura John. « Pas même une fois. »

Sherlock se détendit légèrement. Ils montèrent les marches pourries et entrèrent dans le hall principal, leurs têtes pivotèrent derechef, cherchant la silhouette blessée de Bill Wiggins.

« L'étage ? » chuchota John à côté de lui et Sherlock acquiesça, ignorant les junkies échoué dans une position sans doute inconfortable au bas des escaliers.

Se faufilant silencieusement dans un couloir, vérifiant chaque pièce à la recherche d'un visage familier, Sherlock remarqua finalement un homme recroquevillé dans un coin, vêtu d'une veste bleu marine reconnaissable, bras cramponnés autour du ventre.

« Billy, » l'appela doucement Sherlock, avançant vers son ami blessé.

La silhouette leva lentement la tête et le visage sanglant et tuméfié de Bill Wiggins se révéla à Sherlock. « M'sieur H-Holmes, » bredouilla-t-il alors que Sherlock se penchait sur lui. « Je suis désolé. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, » surgit une voix à la porte, « les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. »

Une main toujours posée sur le bras de Bill, Sherlock se retourna pour découvrir un homme plutôt laid se tenant dans le chambranle, surveillant Sherlock et John.

« J'ai entendu dire que recueilliez certains d'entre nous sous votre aile, mais lui ? De nous tous, c'est lui que vous avez ramassé ? » La brute fit un pas à l'intérieur, deux autres armoires à glace apparurent et le suivirent. Sherlock jeta un œil à John, s'assurant qu'il était à proximité et en sécurité.

John, pour sa part, semblait furieux, ses mains se contractaient en poings à ses flans.

« Heureux de te revoir, mec, » sourit vicieusement l'homme. « Comment vont tes côtes ? »

Sherlock grogna en retour. « Vous êtes le gang, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui attaquent ces gens innocents- »

« Innocents ! » L'homme montra les dents. « Oh s'il vous plaît, _Monsieur Holmes_ , vous êtes plus intelligent que ça. C'est la guerre, dans les rues. On fait ce que l'on doit pour survivre. Nous ne sommes pas tous bénéficiaires du traitement spécial _Monsieur Holmes_ comme celui-là, hein ? Ou celui derrière vous ? Tout le monde ne reçoit pas d'argent et de nourriture et de téléphone. Et tout le monde ne se trouve pas une jolie petite chambre à occuper, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Bill à l'oreille de Sherlock. Ce dernier lui pressa le bras. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire, » annonça l'homme. « Vous allez vider vos poches qui m'ont l'air bien pleines et me passer votre portable. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. « En fait, je ne vais rien faire de tout ça. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » l'homme feignit l'inquiétude, amenant ses doigts à sa poitrine. « Préféreriez-vous voir votre nouveau colocataire s'en prendre à nouveau plein la gueule ? » Ses yeux volèrent à John et il se lécha les lèvres. Les poils de Sherlock se hérissèrent. John tremblait de rage.

« Va te faire foutre, » cracha-t-il, se déplaçant légèrement pour faire rempart devant Sherlock.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. « OH ! » siffla-t-il joyeusement, tapant dans ses mains. « Est-ce que vous deux- oh là là, vous faites des cachotteries ? Oh, c'est tellement romantique ! Il te sauve de l'enfer des rues et vous tombez- »

« J'ai dit, » s'emporta John, « va te faire foutre. »

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? » L'homme ricana méchamment. « Nous sommes trois et vous êtes deux. Enfin, trois si vous comptez le gars dont on s'est déjà occupé. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux car tu t'es trouvé un petit appartement au cœur de Londres avec ce joli minet ? »

« Écoute, je suis désolé que ton cerveau limité ne puisse pas comprendre mon travail ou mes méthodes, » soupira Sherlock, « mais le fait qu'il vive avec moi n'a rien à voir avec- »

L'homme amorça trois longs pas, cramponnant le manteau de Sherlock d'une main et le tirant vers l'avant. « Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? »

À cette distance, Sherlock pouvait voir à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et combien sa carrure était large. Il calculait rapidement les mouvements qu'il devrait faire pour se dégager de l'emprise, quand quelque chose dans la main libre de l'homme l'interpella.

La pique sale et oxydée qui ne méritait pas le terme 'couteau' se précipita à la gorge de Sherlock, appuyant dangereusement contre sa carotide.

« Répondez-moi, » exigea l'homme. « De quoi m'avez-vous traité ? »

Le poing que Sherlock vit du coin de l'œil ne le frappa pas lui, mais bien l'homme qui le menaçait, l'obligeant à lâcher l'arme et à reculer en titubant. Sherlock n'eut qu'une seconde pour voir l'expression furieuse que John adressait à l'homme musclé alors qu'il le plaquait au sol et lui assenait une série de coups avant que les autres malabars ne puissent réagir.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si la Terre tournait au ralenti. Il pouvait le voir, voir John au sol, complètement à découvert, à cheval sur le premier homme alors que les deux autres lui fonçaient dessus. Sherlock était sur le point d'attraper John et de le tirer à lui quand encore plus de personnes investirent la pièce, hurlant et lançant des ordres dans tous les sens. Mais Sherlock n'entendait personne d'autre que le petit homme blond au sol, au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, à la merci de tout ce qui pourrait advenir. Il fit un bond en avant, saisit John par les épaules et l'extirpa de la mêlée, le poussant là où Bill grelottait encore.

« Arrête ! » cria Sherlock comme John luttait contre sa poigne. « John, s'il te plaît, arrête ! »

Ce fut comme trancher les fils d'une marionnette, le corps de John s'effondra, s'enroulant autour de Sherlock, visage pressé dans son cou et bras verrouillé à son torse.

Ce changement, celui qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, était revenu. Il les obligeait à réparer les choses qu'ils avaient choisi d'ignorer, qu'ils avaient essayé de cacher pendant des semaines et maintenant... ça n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Parce que ça. Cet instant bien précis. C'était tout pour Sherlock. Tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce dont il avait _besoin_.

« Tout va bien, » murmura Sherlock, berçant John contre sa poitrine comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis des semaines- des _années_. « Tout va bien. » Ces mots n'étaient pas uniquement destinés à John, Sherlock se les adressait à lui-même aussi. Il essayait de se calmer, de se rappeler que John était en sécurité, vivant, intact.

Un peu plus tard, Sherlock se rendra compte que les nouveaux arrivants étaient des forces de police et que la voix qui vociférait les ordres était celle de Lestrade. Mais il ne serait pas capable de dénouer tous ces éléments tant qu'il tiendrait l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras et qu'il le bercerait pour le calmer.

* * *

Après ce qui avait semblé durer des jours de dépositions au commissariat, Sherlock fourra John dans un taxi qui les ramena à l'appartement dans le plus parfait des silences, les flans pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps aussi proches que possible.

Sherlock était fatigué.

Si foutrement fatigué.

Si las de s'être énervé, si las de s'être inquiété, si las de ne pas avoir su ce qui allait se passer.

Mon Dieu, il était épuisé.

John semblait de plus en plus lourd alors qu'ils passaient l'angle de Baker Street et d'une manière ou d'une autre, par cette simple constatation, Sherlock su qu'ils seraient bons pour une longue conversation une fois rentrés.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sherlock voulait y arriver le plus vite possible.

Et passer directement à la partie plaisante.

La partie où ils se diraient enfin les choses, où ils arrêteraient de prétendre que cette étreinte ne voulait rien dire, arrêteraient de choisir la colère au lieu du bonheur.

Une fois à l'étage, John se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à fulminer dans tous les sens, ouvrant et fermant les tiroirs avec fracas, claquant les portes, mettant la théière sur le feu avec tant de vigueur qu'elle oscilla.

Après avoir ôté son manteau et déposé sur le dossier d'une chaise, Sherlock assista à la scène sur le pas de la porte, yeux plissés, bras croisés, attendant simplement. Attendant l'explosion inévitable d'un John Watson furieux. Il regarda les muscles de son dos se contracter et rouler à chaque mouvement, ses épaules tressautaient. C'était rassurant en soi, puisque quelques semaines plus tôt, ces muscles n'existaient plus.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Sherlock quand il devint clair que ce petit jeu pourrait durer toute la nuit s'il n'y mettait pas un terme.

« Alors quoi ? » répliqua John sans se retourner, ses mains se cramponnant au plan de travail devant lui.

« Qu'as-tu à dire ? » s'aventura Sherlock s'appuyant sur le chambranle.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? » rétorqua John, le regardant enfin, rouge comme une tomate, poings serrés. « Tu veux m'entendre dire qu'ils ont raison ? Que tu n'as aucun droit de m'héberger moi et pas les autres ? »

« Non, » répondit platement Sherlock. « Je préférerais ne rien t'entendre dire de tout ça. »

John le dévisagea. « Bien sûr que non, » cracha-t-il. « Tu n'as jamais voulu l'entendre. Je ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, Sherlock. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Et tu as déboulé dans ce squat, ce mec t'as presque tranché la gorge et- »

« Il ne me touchait même pas, » riposta Sherlock. « Les toxicomanes sont connus pour leurs réflexes lents et- »

« Je m'en fous ! » grinça John. « Je m'en fous qu'ils soient rapides comme l'éclair ou lents comme des limaces, ce mec pointait un _couteau_ sur ta _gorge_! »

« Eh bien, je suis _désolé_ que quelqu'un que je connaisse ait été en danger et d'avoir dû l'aider, John, » mordit Sherlock. « Je suis désolé que ce soit si difficile pour toi à comprendre- »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Alors de quoi parles-tu, John ? Éclaire ma lanterne, car- »

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Oh, pitié. Il n'y avait aucune chance que- »

« SHERLOCK ! » s'époumona John, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! »

« Et pourquoi t'en préoccuperais-tu, John ? » railla Sherlock en retour, poussant John dans ses retranchements, le guidant à cette conclusion inévitable car ils n'étaient pas colocataires, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient pas de foutus collègues. Ils étaient John et Sherlock. Ils s' _appartenaient_. Que tout le reste aille se faire foutre. Voilà tout. Après tant de temps perdu, tout ceci devait finir. « Pourquoi t'en préoccuperais-tu ? Je n'aurais plus été dans tes pattes, non ? Je n'aurais plus pu t'obliger à rester, pas vrai ? Alors que tu n'en as pas envie ? Ça m'aurait sorti de ta vie, pourquoi t'en serais-tu préoccupé si j'étais m- »

« Ne le dis pas- »

« Mort ? Pourquoi t'en préoccuperais-tu, John ? Je suis une nuisance, une gêne pour toi, je t'offre un logement et un travail et une putain de vie à nouveau, je sais que ça t'est insupportable. Alors pourquoi en aurais-tu quoi que ce soit à foutre si je- »

« PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! » s'égosilla John, ses mains se verrouillèrent à la chemise de Sherlock. Son visage était soudainement plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été depuis dix ans. Le corps de Sherlock s'affaissa sous le toucher, pliant les genoux et saisissant l'arrière des cuisses de John.

« Bien, » grogna-t-il, car il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait, et il était si fatigué d'attendre, de jouer à ce putain de jeu en rodant sur la pointe des pieds autour d'un John trop buté et fier.

Le petit gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de John alors que Sherlock le soulevait, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et calant ses bras autour de son cou, fit tambouriner le cœur de Sherlock contre ses côtes. Les yeux bleus scintillants de John le fixaient finalement avec tellement d'ardeur que c'en était douloureux.

« Sherlock, » respira John à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres. Ses doigts trouvèrent les petites boucles à l'arrière de son crâne, il tira dessus pour que Sherlock daigne lever un peu plus la tête. « Sherlock, est-ce que tu- »

« Oui, » répondit Sherlock. « Mon Dieu, bien sûr _bien sûr_. »

Et ç'aurait dû être ridicule. Ç'aurait dû être étrange et saugrenu et John aurait dû se sentir émasculé d'être pelotonner ainsi autour de lui. Mais Dieu, ce n'était rien de tout ça, rien du tout, pas du tout. Tout était parfait alors que John fondait sur la bouche de Sherlock, pressant fiévreusement leurs lèvres ensemble. Leurs dents se cognaient parfois, leurs langues glissaient et se frôlaient. C'était absolument parfait parfait _parfait_.

Et John l'embrassait comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne de toute sa vie, et le recouvrait de chaque fibre de son corps, ses bras le serraient, ses doigts s'enfouissaient dans ses mèches soyeuses, ses jambes broyaient ses hanches, les chevilles crochetées l'une à l'autre. Sa vie semblait en dépendre alors qu'il poussait de petits bruits dans la bouche de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime, John, » murmura Sherlock. « Est-ce que je peux- »

« Oui, » gronda John en resserrant d'autant plus son emprise, comme s'il avait peur que Sherlock le lâche s'il ne le faisait pas. Comme si c'était une possibilité envisageable.

« Bon sang, enfin. Espèce de tête de mule, » expira Sherlock, avançant lentement vers sa chambre, trop concentré sur les baisers que John plantait sur ses lèvres. Sa vision était obscurcie mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre tant que John continuait de l'embrasser.

« Je suis désolé, » susurra John, traînant sa langue sur la gorge de Sherlock. « Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Je sais pourquoi, » concéda Sherlock, tendant le cou pour lui facilité l'accès et observant par-dessus l'épaule de John pour éviter les murs. « Je déteste ça mais je sais pourquoi. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te demander- »

« Si, tu aurais pu, » chuchota férocement Sherlock. « Tu aurais pu mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait et je ne veux plus en parler. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser ces dernières semaines et je ne peux pas, je _ne peux plus_ John. Pourrait-on juste, pitié, _pitié_ , peut-on affirmer que ce n'est plus ta vie et ma vie mais _notre_ vie ? S'il te plaît ? »

John acquiesça hâtivement contre sa gorge, sa bouche trouva son pouls. « Oui, » chuchota-t-il chaudement sur la peau de Sherlock.

Sherlock savait qu'il n'en auraient pas fini avec cette histoire, savait qu'ils auraient encore des montagnes à franchir, mais s'en fichait. Tenir dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était gamin, sur le point de lui faire l'amour pour la première fois depuis dix putains d'années, sur le point de lui abandonner son monde entier à nouveau, sur le point d'arracher le monde entier de cet homme, Seigneur, c'était tout. C'était terrifiant et magnifique et bien plus que parfait car c'était eux, et il n'y avait qu'eux pour rendre les choses si compliquées et attendre si foutrement longtemps pour que ça se produise.

« Oui, » murmura encore John, recouvrant le cou de Sherlock de baisers humides, ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus frénétiques alors qu'il ruait ses hanches contre celles de Sherlock, frictionnant leurs érections. « Mon Dieu, oui. »

« Enlève ton t-shirt, » demanda Sherlock, glissant ses doigts des cuisses de John à ses fesses et pressant, traduisant son envie. Ils étaient gouvernés par l'urgence des besoins qui s'étaient accumulés, qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser. Vivre sous le même toit et _ne pas_ y succomber avait été une _torture_.

Les mains de John volèrent au col de son t-shirt noir, le tirant et le passant par-dessus sa tête. Ses dog tags* tintèrent au bout de leurs longues chaînes, retombant sur son sternum. Son torse nu était à la hauteur parfaite pour la bouche de Sherlock et celui-ci ne s'en priva pas, plantant des baisers bouche ouverte entre les chaînes, passant la langue sur la peau chaude de son amant. John gémit, se pencha pour accentuer le contact, jeta la tête en arrière alors que Sherlock migrait pour un de ses mamelons, le saisissant entre ses dents et tirant.

« Bordel, Sherlock- » bégaya John, fourrageant si ardemment ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu de l'autre que c'en devenait douloureux. « Merde- dépêches-toi d'arriver au lit, enfoiré. »

Sherlock ricana contre l'épiderme brûlant de John, prenant son temps pour trouver l'autre téton, s'appliquant avec autant de ferveur, tourbillonnant la langue autour de la pointe rosée et mordillant.

« _Sherlock_ , » souffla John à son oreille, ne trouvant rien de mieux pour transmettre ses supplications que se cramponner davantage à Sherlock.

Sherlock rit en les faisant entrer dans sa chambre, allongeant John sur les draps, s'attaquant à la braguette de son jean.

John était pressé, il s'acharnait sur les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock, les arrachant dans son empressement pour enfin atteindre la peau accessible. Sherlock l'aida après un moment à le regarder se dépêtrer, passa les manches sur ses bras et retrouva son équilibre juste à temps alors que John agrippait ses épaules et l'attirait à lui. Il planait sur la silhouette à moitié nue de John, cherchant les lèvres de son soldat, quand les doigts calleux de John se saisirent de chacun de ses mamelons et tirèrent.

« _Putain_ \- John- » haleta Sherlock, chaque nerf de son corps tremblait comme sa tête s'inclinait pour admirer le doigté incomparable de John.

« Mm, » fredonna celui-ci, glissant son index en travers de la poitrine de Sherlock pour arriver à son menton et le guider à sa propre bouche. Sherlock ne se fit pas prier, tendant douloureusement le cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau, insinuant sa langue et lapant tendrement, goûtant ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le baiser n'était pas doux, tout en morsures et sucions exigeantes, les mains courraient sur le corps de l'autre, ressentant et explorant et attrapant et possédant. C'était un combat pour lt premier qui arriverait à enlever le pantalon de l'autre, tous deux bien trop pressés pour prendre leur temps.

Sherlock finit par gagner, enroulant sa main autour de la verge épaisse de John, dure et collante entre ses jambes.

« _Merde_ \- » souffla John dans la bouche de Sherlock, ses hanches ruait pour plus de contact. « Baih- oh baise-moi. Bon sang Sherlock, baise-moi. »

C'était une requête parfaitement obscène qui aurait fait rire Sherlock, dix ans plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui ça ne faisait que l'exciter d'autant plus. Aujourd'hui, il voulait désespérément obéir et se confondre en John. Nom d'un chien, s'il ne pénétrait pas John dans les prochaines secondes, il pourrait exploser, ou John pourrait disparaître et ce serait le pire des cauchemars. Il fouilla le tiroir de la table de chevet pour trouver le lubrifiant, ouvrit urgemment le capuchon, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La préparation était bâclée, John se tortillait et quémandait et suppliait sous lui et Sherlock avait le souffle coupé à chaque mouvement. Mais même en emplissant son amant de trois de ses doigts, Sherlock se permettait de savourer le désarroi de John, de s'en délecter.

C'était tout John. Après tant de semaines -tant d'années- d'obstination, de fierté, de peur de se reposer sur autrui, de peur de s'offrir à quelqu'un, John s'abandonnait, acceptait, faisait confiance à Sherlock pour prendre soin de lui. C'était une voie à double sens, Sherlock avait tellement besoin de prendre soin de lui. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses os, ils venaient d'accepter tous deux leurs besoins respectifs. Ils s'accordaient tout les deux sur l'inutilité de leur entêtement dévastateur. C'était tout ou rien et Sherlock refusait de considérer cette seconde alternative comme une possibilité.

Et finalement, alors qu'il se glissait dans le corps de John, l'homme sous lui grogna, arquant le dos, l'urgence de leurs mouvements se calma instantanément. Leurs corps électrisèrent exigèrent une pause et le plaisir qui les emplissait modifia leur rythme pour en faire quelque chose d'adorable, de calme, de tendre. Toujours enroulé autour de lui comme une vigne, les respirations hachées de John se répercutaient à son oreille. Comme si tout ce que Sherlock avait pensé, tout ce qu'il avait désiré suintait de ses pores pour se noyer dans ceux de John, les liant en un silence de compréhension. Qu'ils avaient tous deux essayé de vivre sans l'autre tout ce temps sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient bien mieux ensemble. Et la partie de jambes en l'air rapide et obscène sur laquelle Sherlock aurait parié devint soudainement lente, aimante comme il commençait à onduler ses hanches, la bouche de John soufflait chaudement contre son épaule et ses bras se verrouillèrent à son cou, jambes écartées autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » gémit doucement John, sa poigne s'affermissant tandis que ses cuisses se refermaient brusquement, maintenant Sherlock profondément en lui. « Oh... mon Dieu, Sherlock. »

Tournant la tête et pressant un baiser à la jonction du cou et de l'oreille de John, Sherlock grogna passionnément alors que les talons de John poussait impérieusement contre le mou de ses fesses. « John, » expira-t-il. « John, je- Bon sang, je t'aime. »

Le sanglot compulsif qui lui répondit figea Sherlock. Il se recula légèrement pour voir les magnifiques yeux de John briller de larmes, lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, visage tendu par l'effort de ne pas pleurer.

« John ? » souffla Sherlock, la panique s'emparait de sa poitrine. Il commença à se déloger, terrifié à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

« Non ! » s'exclama John, l'empêchant de bouger davantage. « Non, c'est juste que je... Seigneur, tu m'as manqué, » respira-t-il, se redressant pour initier un baiser, clignant des cils et libérant finalement les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses tempes. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Le prochain sanglot haché fleurit des lèvres de Sherlock pour s'écraser sur celles de John. Son cœur enflait douloureusement de son amour pour l'homme sous lui. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris à quel point John lui avait manqué tout ce temps, jusqu'à cet instant précis, martelant son bassin avec plus d'intensité, désespérant de sceller éternellement leurs corps. « John, » siffla-t-il, entrant et sortant de son partenaire, se cramponnant à lui. John répondit à l'étreinte, l'enlaçant comme ils se berçaient, connecté en tous points. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il était juste question de ça. Ils avaient juste besoin de ça. Besoin de se lier. Besoin de savoir que l'autre était là. Pour toujours. Sans plus d'attente. Sans plus de disputes irraisonnées. Sans plus de jeu. Juste ça.

Ensemble.

Toujours.

Et plus tard, après que John se soit brisé en mille morceaux sous son toucher, sanglotant sa jouissance et son amour, Sherlock les recouvrit des couvertures, l'attirant sur sa poitrine et soupirant, fourrageant amoureusement ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » murmura Sherlock, déposant de petits baisers sur son front. « Bien plus que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Sache-le. »

John, ensommeillé, secoua vaguement la tête sur son pectoral. « Non, » gronda-t-il pâteusement. « Pas plus. Pareil. Égalité. »

Sherlock ricana, le serrant sensiblement plus fort, un petit frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Égalité. Il pourrait l'accepter. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre avec la même intensité, qu'ils le voient ou non, c'était la vérité. Après dix misérables années dévastatrices, Sherlock enlaçait la seule personne qu'il ait voulu de tout son cœur et soupira lourdement.

Il s'enfonça dans les escaliers, se demandant si sa vie commençait seulement maintenant.

« Je t'aime, » bredouilla John contre son torse.

Sherlock sourit. « Dors, John. »

* * *

*dog tag = plaque d'identité militaire (c'est quand même plus classe en anglais :p)

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Pour être honnête, j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur cet OS, donc vos retours seront d'autant plus appréciés !__

 _ _La prochaine fois, ce sera un teenlock bien croustillant, donc tenez vous prêt ;) Les requêtes/demandes et/ou questions/commentaires sont plus que bienvenus, ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! MERCI INFINIMENT D'AVOIR LU ! XOXO !__

Prochain OS le mercredi 28 juin.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	12. Only For You

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le douzième OS !

Merci encore pour tous vos retour sur l'OS précédent. Mouton Noir, Mimi Kitsune, Amaeliss, Will McHope, Tristana379, Aliice-Klaine, Gargouilles, nathydemon. Vous lire me motive à continuer et à traduire davantage chaque jour, vous êtes en or !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: John va au même camp de vacances depuis des années. Mais sa dernière années avant d'aller à l'université, un nouveau garçon rejoint le camp et vient chambouler le monde de John.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Deux vilains petits anonymes m'ont envoyé ces délicieuses requêtes :__

 _ _« J'espère que tu pourras écrire un teenjohnlonk où un Sherlock vierge se touche, découvre son corps en pensant à John et John, qui observait par le trou de la serrure, le rejoint et pleins de choses peu catholiques se produisent lol »__

 _ _« Je me demandais si tu pouvais écrire un teenjohnlock qui se passerait dans un camp de vacance, John pourrait enfin apprendre à Sherlock ce qu'il ne sait pas. »__

 _ _Voici le résultat. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Seulement Pour Toi**

« John ! Hey, Johnny ! »

Souriant déjà, main en visière pour lutter contre le soleil éclatant, Greg Lestrade s'avance vers lui, ses cheveux ondulent sous la brise, visage luisant d'excitation. Il n'a pratiquement pas changé depuis la dernière fois que John l'a vu, un an plus tôt, agitant la main par la fenêtre de la berline quatre portes de sa mère en criant 'À l'été prochain !'.

John sourit en retour, il s'était langui de l'été et de la familiarité de son ami pendant toute l'année. Il doit se réhabituer à la température, vivant le reste de l'année à Londres, mais revenir ici vaut bien d'endurer l'acclimatation encore une fois. Il rêve de cet endroit depuis des mois, il passe ses étés au camp depuis qu'il est gosse, dix semaines annuelles loin du bruit de la ville comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Il aime être ici. Il n'a rien à reprocher à Londres -il aime cette ville aussi. Mais John ne peut pas se lasser de la moiteur de l'air, des nuits étoilées et du ciel bleu dégagé. Ça le rend irrationnellement heureux.

Greg le frappe dans le dos en guise de salutation rituelle, souriant et riant et se racontant déjà les nouveautés des mois passés, même s'ils étaient restés en contact.

John remarque que les autres membres du camp les observent tous les deux, faisant timidement coucou ou murmurant des bonjours incertains. John est plutôt... populaire ici, à défaut d'autre terme. Il sait que c'est idiot d'en être fier. Il bénéficie de la même reconnaissance chez lui, les avantages d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby et tout, mais c'est en quelque sorte différent ici.

Il s'est fait de bons amis et d'innombrables rencontres ici. Aussi bien filles que garçons, toujours partants pour un peu d'amusement sans conséquence. Il s'était même permis une paire de 'relations', si on pouvait les qualifier ainsi puisque la romance ne durait jamais plus de dix semaines. Mais dans tous les cas, John en avait profité. Il avait exploré, expérimenté, s'était sacrément dévergondé, et en avait aimé chaque minute. Ses conquêtes ne sont pas sans visage ou sans nom, mais il ne s'y est jamais réellement attaché. C'est du plaisir mutuel. C'est l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de choses. C'est ici que John s'est véritablement découvert.

Et c'est son dernier été avant d'en finir avec la Terminale et de commencer l'université. Il devait faire de ces dix semaines quelque chose de spécial.

Il s'était préparé pendant toute l'année pour profiter du meilleur été qu'il pourrait imaginer.

« Bon, j'ai déjà tâté le terrain, » jacasse joyeusement Greg après avoir déposé leurs bagages au cabanon qu'ils partagent depuis plusieurs années, se traînant au chalet principal pour assister à la fête de bienvenue. « Les habitués sont encore là. Sarah aussi. » Greg offre un regard entendu à John. « Toujours aussi canon. »

John glousse, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Il n'est pas du genre à se vanter de ses conquêtes, il en parle même difficilement en face à face -il n'est pas salaud et il tente de rester ainsi- mais ça ne fait qu'alimenter sa réputation. Et Greg, en qualité de meilleur ami, aime beaucoup le lui rappeler.

Greg lève un sourcil. « Ou tu es plutôt branché garçons, cet été ? »

« Va chier, » rit John, bousculant Greg.

Ricanant, Greg fourre ses mains dans ses poches. « Oh, et il y a un petit nouveau dans notre tranche d'âge. Je l'avais encore jamais vu, juste eu quelques infos dans un mail de Molly. »

John plisse le front, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier sa boîte mail avant de sauter dans le train. « Vraiment ? »

« Je crois que Molly va dans le même lycée que lui, » répond Greg. « Elle a dit qu'il était euh... intense, je suppose ? Trop intelligent pour son propre bien, apparemment. »

John acquiesce. Les nouveaux arrivants sont toujours intéressants.

Ils franchissent l'entrée avec le reste de la foule, des mains frottent amicalement les épaules de John et des sifflements atterrissent à ses oreilles. C'est bon d'être de retour.

« John ! Greg ! » La voix de Molly Hooper couvre le bruit ambiant avant même qu'ils ne puissent la voir mais John sourit déjà. Molly et Greg sont les seuls campeurs pour lesquels John n'a jamais eu d'attirance physique. Ils sont ses amis, rien de plus, et il ne veut pas qu'il en soit autrement. Ces trois-là étaient devenus très proches durant toutes ces années, restant en contact par mails et John aime croire qu'ils seront toujours amis.

Molly se jette à son cou. « C'est bon de te revoir ! » gazouille-t-elle, l'attirant dans une embrassade étouffante avant de le relâcher et de faire endurer la même chose à Greg. « Bon sang, vous avez déjà bronzé ? »

John rit. « heureux de te revoir aussi, Molls. »

Elle les fixe, des larmes se forment dans ses yeux. « C'est notre dernier été, les gars, » murmure-t-elle, tendant à nouveau les bras et attrapant leurs mains. « Comment suis-je supposée avancer sans savoir si je reverrai mes deux idiots préférés les étés qui suivront ? »

C'est assez douloureux de voir Molly dans son état, mais John continue de sourire d'un air rassurant. Particulièrement parce que Greg renifle à ses côtés. « On fera en sorte de se revoir, » lui souffle-t-il.

Greg fond sur eux pour un autre câlin et John ne peut s'empêcher de rire encore. Ses amis sont vraiment mignons.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le voit.

Le nouveau campeur.

Il ne peut qu'être nouveau.

Personne ne lui ressemble, ici.

Il se tient juste à la droite de Molly, mains derrière le dos, tirant sur son t-shirt vert foncé. John ne sait pas si c'est la couleur du tissu ou la noirceur des boucles encadrant son visage qui le fait sembler si pale et maigre. Mais Dieu tout-puissant, ça ensorcelle John. Jean fuselé sur des hanches étroites, épousant les angles du corps grand et dégingandé de l'inconnu. John se mord fort la lèvre, ses yeux épousent chaque courbe et chaque ligne de cette sublime créature, s'attardant sur les muscles discrets et les jonctions où les os se rencontrent. S'imaginant silencieusement courir sa langue sur ce long cou et cette mâchoire aiguë, le regard de John découvre des pommettes de plus en plus roses. John ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'humecter les lèvres face à ce spectacle avant de se rendre compte de la raison de ce rougissement. Il trouve les iris bleu ciel du bel étranger qui détaillent John également, paupières écarquillées, le garçon est bouche bée, comme comiquement choqué.

John ne saura jamais pourquoi il est si attiré, mais que Dieu ait pitié, il l'est. Que quelqu'un de si incroyablement magnifique soit surpris par l'effet qu'il a sur autrui, c'est foutrement sexy.

John sourit narquoisement et se vêtit de son charme habituel, décidant qu'il ne désire rien plus que poser ses mains sur ce joli garçon et voir les autres expressions dont il est capable. Sa proie détourne immédiatement le regard, rosissant davantage au niveau du cou, ses yeux détaillent le sol.

John rit, il amorce un pas en avant mais Molly le retient.

« Les gars, je voudrais vous présenter un de mes amis. Voici Sherlock Holmes, » déclare-t-elle en désignant la tomate derrière elle. « Viens par-là, toi, » le taquine-t-elle comme il semble hésiter.

John ressent une pointe de culpabilité, se demandant s'il l'a rendu mal à l'aise. Il tend la main. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Sherlock, » dit-il avec le sourire le plus brillant de sa collection. « Bienvenu au camp. »

Les commissures des lèvres de Sherlock se courbent en un petit sourire timide. « Merci, » bredouille-t-il, secouant fermement la main de John.

De petites impulsions électriques traversent John, la pulpe de ses doigts vrombit contre la peau souple. Sherlock est aussi doux qu'il en a l'air, mais il est chaud, des ondes de chaleur émanent de lui. C'est enivrant et John doit lâcher sa main avant de faire quelque chose d'embarrassant.

Sherlock laisse tomber sa main à son flan et regarde au loin.

John est fasciné par chacun de ses mouvements.

« Sherlock est mon meilleur ami au lycée et indéniablement le plus intelligent de la classe, » annonce fièrement Molly, examinant du coin de l'œil le garçon qui, à la surprise de John, lève les yeux au ciel.

Insolent. Quand il est dans sa zone de confort.

« Molly, » la réprimande tout bas Sherlock.

Molly renâcle. « Oh pitié, tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu es le premier à t'en vanter. »

John saisit l'occasion. « Le plus intelligent du lycée, hein ? »

Sherlock baisse la tête. « Enfin, quand les autres lycéens sont si stupide, ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

John s'immobilise un instant avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et d'éclater d'un rire retentissant. Insolent et sexy. John pourrait définitivement apprécier.

Sherlock semble déstabilisé et à court de mots, lançant des petits regards désarçonné à Molly.

John se mord la lèvre pour retenir son rictus.

Oh oui, ce sera définitivement un été délicieux.

John ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Tu as déjà repéré ton chalet ? » demande-t-il effrontément. « Je peux te le montrer si tu as ton numéro. »

Sherlock secoue la tête, reculant légèrement. « Non, je- je l'ai. Je pense que je dois assister à la visite du camp, vu que c'est ma première année. » Il désigne un point invisible derrière son épaule avec son pouce.

John opine. La visite est obligatoire pour les nouveaux, mais ça n'empêche pas son estomac de se tordre de déception. Il veut rester à proximité de ce ténébreux jeune homme. Il veut lui parler et le faire encore rougir. Il veut voir ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux.

Pour le moment, John agite sa main et suit Molly et Greg jusqu'à leur section, déjà plongé dans ses plans futurs.

Ils s'assoient tout juste que Molly se tourne vers John. « Ne foire pas avec lui, John, » le gronde-t-elle immédiatement. « J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé. Je suis sérieuse. Il est très timide et n'as aucune expérience avec... ce genre de choses. »

John fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? Molly, je ne ferais jamais- »

« Je sais, » dit-elle avec un geste de compréhension. « Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas exprès mais juste... ne fais juste pas ce que tu as l'habitude de faire avec les autres. _Il_ n'est pas comme les autres. Il n'est pas... il n'aime pas... fricoter avec des gens. Et je suis absolument certaine qu'il est vierge. »

Il devrait avoir honte, il le sait, mais John salive malgré lui. Cette magnifique créature est... vierge ? N'a jamais été avec quelqu'un de cette manière ? N'a jamais été... n'a jamais été touché ?

Mon Dieu, c'est insensé, il le sait. C'est insensé à quel point il trouve ça excitant. D'être le premier à poser ses mains sur cette peau laiteuse, ces lèvres sensuelles, à courir ses doigts dans ces boucles rebondies... _Merde_.

« Hey ! » Molly claque des doigts devant ses yeux. « Je suis sérieuse, John. Garde-la au fond de ton caleçon. »

« Quelle poésie, » réplique John, légèrement irrité.

Greg siffle un rire à côté de lui.

Molly soupire lourdement. « Je te _demande_ juste... d'être prudent. Il n'a commencé à être à l'aise avec moi que depuis quelques mois et il ne semble pas avoir ce genre... d'attirance. »

« Okay, » se rétracte John. Il est un peu offensé, pour être honnête. Il n'avait jamais blessé quiconque s'il pouvait l'éviter. « Tu agis comme si je me tapais tout ce qui bouge. »

Molly secoue la tête. « Désolé, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que voulais sous-entendre. » Elle examine ses mains posées sur ses genoux, semblant reconsidérer ses mots. « Ne le... ne le fais juste pas souffrir. D'accord ? »

La manière dont elle le dit serre le cœur le John. Le fait prendre du recul et réévaluer la situation.

« D'accord, » répond-il doucement. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas bien, Molls ? »

Elle opine, les yeux toujours fixé sur son giron. « Il... a des périodes difficiles au lycée. Il est brillant, vraiment brillant, et les autres ados... ils ne l'aiment pas. Il s'en prend plein la face et il ne mérite pas ça. Absolument pas. Les gens ne... Ils ne le comprennent pas. » Elle lève les yeux et plisse les paupières. « Donc, je compte sur vous deux pour bien le traiter cet été, d'accord ? C'est comme si vous dirigiez cet endroit,et je veux qu'il... s'amuse, je suppose. Montrez-lui ce que ça fait quand... les autres vous aiment. Sans avoir à s'inquiéter de se faire cogner. Okay ? »

Greg hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

John acquiesce également. « Pas de souci. » Il tapote le bras de Molly. « C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

Molly hoche la tête. « Ouais. C'est horrible. »

Quelque chose remue dans les entrailles de John, il n'aime vraiment pas cette sensation.

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi. Il n'a pas à éprouver une quelconque sorte de fidélité pour Sherlock Holmes.

John décide de refouler cet engouement qu'il a développé pour Sherlock, déterminé à laisser ce pauvre gamin harcelé profiter d'un été qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier.

* * *

Ça ne fonctionne pas.

Il a essayé.

Vraiment, il a essayé.

Il a essayé de ne pas remarquer le rose pâle sur les joues de Sherlock le matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il a essayé de ne pas remarquer la manière dont les lèvres boudeuses de Sherlock s'attardent sur sa cuillère ou sa fourchette quand ils mangent. Il a essayé de ne pas penser au soyeux capharnaüm des boucles foncées dans la brise légère de la fin d'après-midi. Il a essayé de ne pas remarquer le rire doux de Sherlock quand John fait une blague, comme s'il ne savait qu'il avait l'autorisation de s'en amuser, baissant la tête pour cacher les secousses de ses épaules.

John a essayé.

Et essayé.

Et essayé.

Et ça commence à l'éreinter.

À le rendre fou.

Sherlock a un débit de parole hallucinant. Sherlock a des anecdotes, des connaissances et des histoires. Sherlock rougit et sourit et laisse parfois s'égarer son regard sur le torse de John ou ses mains ou ses cheveux. Il semble en être parfaitement inconscient et quand John le surprend, il détourne les yeux, visage brûlant et doigts crispés.

John l'a même déjà aperçu souffler une respiration tremblante pour se recomposer.

C'est foutrement adorable.

Et foutrement ensorcelant.

Avoir ces yeux pénétrants et troublants fixés sur lui, ce corps intact penché imperceptiblement vers lui, ces lèvres rosées illuminées d'un petit sourire... ça rend John complètement dingue.

Il a déjà été attiré par plein de personnes.

Séduit par les regards de quelqu'un ? Bien sûr.

Intrigué ? Absolument.

Excité par quelqu'un ? Certainement.

Désireux de quelqu'un au point qu'il pourrait se consumer ?

Non.

Ce n'est jamais arrivé à John Watson.

Il commence à psychoter.

Mais il tient sa promesse. Il a promis à Molly qu'il serait prévenant avec Sherlock et il compte bien rester fidèle à sa parole. Il _tiendra_ sa promesse.

Ou, en tout cas, il continuera d' _essayer_.

* * *

Ça fait treize jours. Après deux petites semaines, des nuits passées à la belle étoile à manger des glaces, à glousser aux histoires d'expériences ratées et d'explosions de salles de classe de Sherlock, après des jours et des jours ensemble à rire, à parler, et sans flirter une seule fois, John n'en peut plus.

Tout le monde est présent au feu de joie. John a enfilé la veste de rugby bleue qu'il a ramené de chez lui, sirotant un verre de jus et observant la danse des flammes, c'est son moment préféré de la journée. Les quartiers libres après le dîner sont de loin les meilleurs moments du camp.

John fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Sherlock de l'autre côté du bûcher qui crépite. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas voir la réverbération des flammes sur sa peau marmoréenne, y propageant différentes nuances d'orange et le rendant encore plus mystérieux et sacré.

John plonge une main dans sa poche, serrant le poing autour du tissu, essayant de détourner son attention des autres personnes qui semblent avoir jeté leur dévolu sur Sherlock. John a obéi à Molly et a présenté Sherlock aux autres campeurs, il voulait qu'il se sente bien accueilli. Quelques uns sont gentils avec lui. D'autres sont une peu _trop_ gentils au goût de John.

Spécifiquement un que John rêve d'étrangler dans la seconde.

Sherlock est assis sur un tronc à côté de Jackson Evans, qui se rapproche de plus en plus, comme au rythme des respirations furieuses de John. Jackson chuchote quelque chose et Sherlock, au plus grand désarroi de John, rit. Il jette sa tête en arrière, ses boucles s'agitent dans le mouvement, et rit avec sincérité.

Et quelque chose en John s'ébranle.

Treize jours.

C'est tout ce qu'il a pu endurer.

Il se rend à peine compte qu'il enserre trop fort son verre à moitié vide. Il se rend à peine compte que Greg lui demande s'il va bien. Il se rend à peine compte que Molly le dévisage suspicieusement.

Tout ce dont il se rend pleinement compte est que Sherlock rit avec un autre garçon, assis près de lui comme s'il était à l'aise, comme s'il était en train de putain de s' _amuser_ et c'est tout simplement non. Non, c'est simplement _hors de question_. _Pas moyen_.

John se lève, contournant le bûcher et avançant vers cette petite réunion Tupperware, et s'arrête directement en face de Sherlock. Qui semble surpris de le voir arriver.

« John ? » demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? » grince John entre ses dents, ses mots sont plus secs qu'il ne l'avait voulu, lançant un regard assassin à un Jackson trop curieux.

Ouais, Jackson Evans avait clairement des plans pour ce soir.

Pas bon du tout.

« Euh- ou-ouais, » répond Sherlock, gigotant de cette façon qui le rendait si adorable aux yeux de John.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés hésite un moment, essayant de savoir ce qu'il est supposé faire du verre qu'il a en main, et John se retient physiquement d'attraper Sherlock par son sweartshirt, le tirer sur ses pieds et le traîner au loin.

C'est un sentiment dévastateur et John frissonne.

Il perd son sang-froid.

« C'est bon ? » aboie-t-il alors que Sherlock se lève.

Sherlock opine vaguement et c'est tout ce dont John a besoin pour tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans les bois. C'est sombre et ça les tient à l'abri des yeux et oreilles indiscrets du reste des campeurs mais ce n'est pas suffisamment profond pour qu'ils s'y perdent. C'est l'endroit parfait pour-

« John, tu vas bien ? »

C'est avec cette question si innocente que John atteint sa limite alors qu'ils s'insinuent dans les ténèbres, mains se tendant déjà pour s'emparer de n'importe quoi. Un poignet, un pan de vêtement, même une mèche de cheveu ferait l'affaire car John pourrait exploser s'il ne touchait pas Sherlock Holmes dans la seconde.

« John- » halète Sherlock comme les doigts de John se referment sur le coton épais et qu'il le plaque -gentiment- contre l'arbre le plus proche, poussant sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que son dos percute l'écorce. « John, qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Je ne peux plus me retenir, » inspire John, sa tête tourne quand il s'aperçoit de la distance ridicule qui sépare leurs bouches alors qu'il se coulisse sur lui. Leurs corps s'imbriquent parfaitement. « Je ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas... ne parle à personne. Ne parle à personne d'autre, » babille-t-il insensément, et même lui sait que c'est insensé car il peut entendre l'absurdité, le désespoir, la possessivité de ses mots mais il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas-

« Je ne peux pas... parler aux autres ? » expire Sherlock en réponse, yeux grands ouverts, fixant les lèvres de John en parlant, y projetant son souffle chaud.

« Ni regarder, » gronde John. « Ne regarde personne non plus. Ne leur parle pas et ne les regarde pas. Ne... ne fais rien du tout. »

« P-pourquoi ? » bégaie Sherlock tout bas, s'humectant les lèvres. « Pourquoi ne p-puis-je pas... regarder ou parler à quelqu'un ? »

Un petit bruit de colère roule de lui-même dans la gorge de John, il ne peut pas l'arrêter. Sa vision devient floue. « Parce que... Merde, parce que tu devrais être _à moi_ , » mord-il et il fond sur les lèvre moelleuses de Sherlock avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Mon Dieu, il est doux. Si doux, ses lèvres humides pressées sur celles de John, son corps se plie docilement alors que John l'assaille de sa propre carrure, ses mains trouvent les avants-bras de John alors que celles de John sont toujours verrouillées au tissu du vêtement de Sherlock. John le pousse encore davantage, scellant définitivement son dos à l'arbre, un genou se glissant entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Il capture la lèvre inférieur de Sherlock entre les siennes et l'aspire dans sa bouche, lui soutirant un petit gémissement qui résonne à travers tout le corps de John, coulant dans ses veines pour se diriger directement à son entre-jambe, sa verge tressaille d'intérêt.

John grogne, ses mains lâchent prise et viennent s'emmêler aux boucles indisciplinées de Sherlock, entortillant ses doigts dans ce qui ressemblait à de la soie et maintenant la tête de Sherlock en place pendant qu'il explore sa bouche. Sa langue titille la jonction des lèvres, les séparant et s'y faufilant. La respiration de Sherlock est ardente et lourde dans la bouche de John. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas sourire quand la langue de Sherlock tente de s'accorder à la sienne, l'effleurant gentiment, timidement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Oh.

Oh bordel.

John recule, luttant contre ses instincts primaires qui lui dictent de saisir, de prendre et de _faire_ , il renonce aux bouclettes suppliciées par ses doigts. Il avale de grandes goulées d'air, essayant de se calmer et de comprendre ce quu vient de se passer. Ses paupières papillonnent pour s'ouvrir.

Et la respiration qu'il pensait avoir régulé quitte à nouveau ses poumons, frappé dans les côtes par ce qu'il voit.

Sherlock est pantelant contre l'arbre, yeux encore clos, visage rouge jusqu'au cou et sous le sweatshirt, mains toujours sur les hanches de John, le corps comme aimanté vers l'avant, attiré irrémédiablement par John.

Plaçant ses mains sur celles de Sherlock, il en défait la poigne et lace ses doigts à ceux de Sherlock. « Désolé, » chuchote-t-il, bien qu'il ne se sente absolument _pas_ désolé de l'avoir embrassé. Il est, cependant, désolé d'avoir attaqué la bouche de Sherlock sans sa permission, d'autant plus qu'il sait que l'autre n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Une pique de culpabilité se plante dans ses entrailles.

Sherlock secoue frénétiquement sa tête pleine de boucles. « N-non, ne le sois pas... ne sois pas désolé, » murmure-t-il, ses joues s'assombrissent alors qu'il ose enfin regarder John. « J'ai... j'ai apprécié. »

John ricane. Il ne devrait pas être aussi captivé par ce garçon innocent, mais que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il l'est. Il ne devrait pas vouloir faire toutes ces choses dont il fantasme depuis deux semaines. Il ne devrait pas vouloir- mais grand Dieu, il veut. Il _veut_.

« Je-je suppose que je devrais te le dire, » marmonne Sherlock, ses doigts se contractant autour de ceux de John comme s'il avait peur de gâcher quelque chose en parlant. « Je ne suis pas... je n'ai jamais... _fait_ quoi que ce soit. »

John ne saura jamais comment une telle déclaration peut être à la fois adorable et sexy, mais ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. « Okay, » répond-il, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la pommette de Sherlock.

Sherlock fixe ses pieds, il semble tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. « Je veux dire que je... je ne... je n'ai jamais... je suis... »

« Vierge ? » propose délicatement John.

Sherlock garde la tête profondément baissée, une légère secousse du crâne comme seule réaction au mot.

« Hé bien, » amorce John, pressant ses lèvres à l'oreille de Sherlock et y exhalant un souffle moite, « je pourrais... t'apprendre. »

Il obtient immédiatement l'attention du garçon. Sherlock relève brusquement la tête, les yeux fouillant le visage de John dans la pénombre pour trouver les siens. « Quoi ? »

John sourit narquoisement. Il agit comme un enfoiré arrogant et il le sait. Mais la réaction de Sherlock ne fait que nourrir son ego. « Tu m'as très bien entendu, Bébé, » ronronne-t-il, haussant un sourcil présomptueux.

« Tu... tu veux faire ça ? » Sherlock sonne incrédule, choqué, mais en même temps ravi, bouche bée de surprise, pupilles dilatées.

John renifle. Parce que vraiment, c'est la seule réponse envisageable à donner à l'être humain le plus séduisant sur lequel il ait jamais posé les yeux quand celui-ci est surpris que quelqu'un soit intéressé par lui. « Oui, Sherlock, » répond John, baissant délibérément son regard aux lèvres de Sherlock et mordant les siennes. Sa voix a perdu des octaves. « J' _adorerais_ t'apprendre. »

La manière dont les lèvres de Sherlock se courbent pour former un adorable 'o' donne à John l'envie de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, de dévorer cette bouche chaude et pure, de glisser sa langue entre ces lèvres et de tâter ce goût de fumée mélangé à la douceur du jus qu'il avait siroté.

C'est divin.

La précieuse langue de Sherlock se faufile à son tour dans la bouche de John, dans une tentative de participer, de toucher. Il laisse échapper un doux gémissement quand John vient à sa rencontre à mi-chemin, appuyant contre le muscle demandeur et _prenant_. Sherlock brise le baiser, haletant, cramponné à la veste de John, respirant lourdement à son oreille tandis que John descend le long de sa gorge.

« J-John- » bégaie Sherlock, tendant le cou pour accentuer le toucher de John. « Veux-tu... veux-tu commencer maintenant ? »

John glousse contre la peau de Sherlock car il ne peut pas croire que ça lui arrive vraiment. Ce jeune homme parfait est prêt à le laisser... Seigneur, il est prêt à le laisser _prendre_. Il s'était déjà envoyé en l'air une myriade de fois mais ça... il y a quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de très bon et de très _sale_.

« Pas ce soir, » susurre John, plantant des baiser sur la mâchoire de Sherlock. « Trop de monde aux alentours. »

Sherlock commence à opiner, mais s'immobilise soudainement. « Je... je m'en fiche. »

C'est au tour de John de se statufier.

Pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air, finalement.

Toujours inexpérimenté.

Mais un peu plus perverti que ce qu'avait anticipé John.

« Mm, » fredonne John, traînant ses lèvres au lobe de Sherlock. « Tu es vilain, Sherlock ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés hésite, agrippe plus fermement le tissu dans ses poings, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. John frotte sa joue du bout du nez et lui offre une porte de sortie.

« Parce que j' _adorerais_ faire de toi mon vilain garçon, » gronde John, léchant l'épiderme sensible sous l'oreille.

Il entend la déglutition difficile de Sherlock, il suit le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam avec sa langue.

« Oui, » croasse Sherlock. « Mon Dieu... _oui_ , John. »

 _Bon sang_. John ne peut pas réprimer le grognement qui glisse de ses lèvres, ces mots sont les plus obscènes qui puissent exister.

« Demain soir, alors ? » murmure John contre le pouls inégal de Sherlock.

Sherlock acquiesce, orientant sa tête pour pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille de John. « _Oui_. »

* * *

Il se sent un peu comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Il observe tel un rapace, yeux vifs, à la recherche de boucles sombres et de peau pâle.

Il ne le voit pas.

Même pas un jour après l'avoir peloté à en perdre haleine, John ne voit plus Sherlock.

Toute cette foutue journée, John l'a passée à peine assis sur le rebord de son siège, à attendre que ce grand et magnifique garçon fasse son apparition, pour pouvoir s'emparer de lui en bonnes et dues formes.

Il a beau attendre, ça n'arrive pas.

Il voit Molly le dévisager.

Il voit Greg le fixer curieusement.

Il _ne_ voit _pas_ Sherlock.

Et honnêtement, ça le rend anxieux.

Après le feu de joie de la nuit dernière, John trépigne comme un animal en cage, recroquevillant ses orteils d'anticipation.

Mais il ne voit toujours pas les yeux verts translucides ni les lèvres pleines.

Il voit tous les foutus membres du camp, mais pas Sherlock.

Et ce n'est _pas bon_.

Il se hisse sur ses pieds, ignorant Greg qui l'apostrophe, et prend le chemin du cabanon de Sherlock.

* * *

Les nuits sont vraiment calmes au camp. La plupart des campeurs passent leurs quartiers libres au feu de joie, certains profitent de la pénombre pour se faufiler sans être vus et faire des cochonneries. John est assez familier avec cette pratique. Assez peu de campeurs restent dans leur cabanon.

Mais apparemment, ça reste d'usage pour au moins un.

Une faible lumière filtre par la fenêtre du cabanon de Sherlock, indiscernable si on n'est pas à sa recherche bien précise. Il ne fait pas encore totalement noir dehors, mais c'est en bon chemin. John devrait pouvoir avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se statufie face au spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Une longue et pâle silhouette est allongée sur la couchette inférieure du lit superposé à l'autre extrémité de la chambre. Torse parfaitement nu, boxer en soie marron pour seul contraste avec la peau marmoréenne, Sherlock Holmes est affalé sur son lit, comme un festin sur lequel John veut courir son regard et ses mains et sa langue. Les mains de Sherlock sont perdues dans ses cheveux, yeux clos, lèvres entrouvertes. Il commence par traîner ses doigts sur ses joues, puis le long de son cou. Sa bouche s'élargit quand la pulpe de ses doigts rencontre son pouls. Il abaisse davantage ses mains, parcourt sa poitrine, pinçant ses mamelons au passage. La bouche de John est remplie de salive en voyant Sherlock explorer seul son propre corps, haletant en passant sur les zones sensibles.

Le jean de John devient insupportablement serré mais il ne peut pas détourner les yeux. Il ne peut pas arrêter de regarder cette sublime créature se découvrir.

Ces longs doigts habiles atteignent le ventre, les muscles tressaillent au contact, sa cage thoracique se soulève et retombe de plus en plus vite au rythme des mains qui serpentent.

Il touche l'élastique du sous-vêtement et hésite l'espace d'un instant avant de se glisser sous la soie.

John s'étouffe presque en grognant alors que Sherlock arque le dos contre le matelas, ses bouclettes tombent sur son front, le bruit qu'il pousse est audible même à travers le verre de la vitre.

John est sûr qu'il bave. Il mord fort sa lèvre pour enfermer ses propres sons, il fourre ses mains dans ses poches pour se retenir de se toucher aussi. Il se contente d'observer. Simplement observer Sherlock expérimenter les sensations éprouvée quand on titille des tétons, la main se mouvant lentement dans son boxer, le corps ondulant à chaque pique de plaisir.

John n'en peut plus. Les doigts de _John_ devraient pincer les mamelons de Sherlock. La main de _John_ devrait monter et descendre sur le sexe de Sherlock. C'est sur le corps de _John_ que devrait onduler celui de Sherlock.

Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, ses pieds le guident à la porte d'entrée du cabanon. Il ouvre la porte à la volée sans même y penser. « On commence sans moi ? » lance-t-il pour seule annonce de sa présence, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sherlock se redresse immédiatement sur sa couchette, se cognant presque aux lattes du lit supérieur, extrayant machinalement sa main de son sous-vêtement et saisissant la couette pour se couvrir. « Je-je... désolé, je- »

Oh non.

Non, certainement pas.

John fond sur lui avant qu'il ne parvienne à cacher son corps magnifique, lui arrache la couverture. « N'y pense même pas, » gronde John. « Laisse-moi te finir. »

Sherlock arrête immédiatement de lutter, son corps se plie à sa volonté alors que ses pupilles se dilatent. « John, » croasse-t-il.

John enlève déjà ses chaussures et dézippe sa veste, la faisant voler d'un seul geste. Il rampe sur Sherlock, poussant sur ses épaule pour qu'il se rallonge, yeux larges comme des soucoupes.

John se lèche les lèvres. « J'ai promis de t'apprendre. Je ne savais que tu commencerais ta leçon sans ton professeur. » Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le sternum de Sherlock.

Le souffle de Sherlock est haché. « Désolé, » murmure-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais... Je ne voulais pas... céder trop tôt la première fois que tu... me toucherais. »

John n'arrête pas ses baisers langoureux le long du torse de Sherlock tout en essayant de déchiffrer cette phrase sans queue ni tête. Il peut à peine réfléchir, son esprit a éliminé tout ce qui n'est pas peau douce, côtes saillantes et quelque chose de plus dur en bas-

Oh.

Oh, Sherlock.

« Tu ne voulais pas jouir trop vite ? » demande John pour être sûr, administrant une grande lampée jusqu'à un mamelon rose.

Une main hésitante se coulisse dans ses cheveux, sans tirer ni même s'y accrocher. Reposant simplement sur sa tête, passant les doigts entre les mèches courtes. John peut sentir que Sherlock hyper-ventile.

« Je m'en serais foutu, » chuchote John, se traînant au pectoral, sa main glisse sur le ventre de Sherlock. « J'aurais été honoré que tu viennes vite. C'est ce qu tu veux, pas vrai, Sherlock ? Tu veux que je te fasse jouir ? »

Le gémissement qui sort de sa bouche est la seule réponse dont John a besoin pour se saisir du sexe de Sherlock.

Les hanches de Sherlock se projettent d'elles-même vers l'avant, ses mains retombent sur le matelas et se crispent sur la couverture. Il manque d'air alors que John le masturbe.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer, » murmure John, tenant sa promesse d'apprendre à Sherlock tout ce qu'il doit savoir du le sexe. « Je peux te finir tranquillement, avec juste ma main. Je peux te branler jusqu'à ce que tu souilles les draps, si c'est ce que tu veux. » Son pouce effleure le gland et un pleur guttural retentit. Sherlock tète sa lèvre inférieure, gardant les paupières bien closes pour se concentrer. Il essaie clairement de se retenir.

John ricane. « _Ou_ , » crâne-t-il, appliquant une torsion du poignet insolente et se penchant pour plaquer sa bouche à l'oreille de Sherlock. « Je pourrais te sucer. Je pourrais te mettre dans ma bouche. Te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses dans ma gorge. Le choix est- »

Un liquide chaud se répand dans son poing. Le corps pris de convulsion, Sherlock se mord si fort la langue que John craint qu'il transperce la peau. Il reste silencieux, bien que les muscles de sa gorge soient tendus à l'extrême.

John doit l'avouer, c'est assez décevant. Jusque là, tous les sons qu'il provoquait chez Sherlock étaient exquis. Ils faisaient frémir John à chaque fois, ses murmures, ses geignements, ses soupirs haletants. Ils sont si beaux et sexy.

« Bon ? » chuchote John, planant au-dessus du corps de Sherlock. Il libère la lèvre inférieure suppliciée de l'autre à l'aide de son pouce. Le garçon cligne rapidement des cils, sa poitrine monte et descend fébrilement alors que son regard se fixe sur John. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme pour trouver des mots avortés, si bien qu'il abandonne et se contente de hocher le chef.

John rit. « Tu sais, » susurre-t-il sur sa bouche, « tu peux faire du bruit, si tu veux. C'est parfaitement autorisé. Et ça peut rendre l'autre très _très_ dur. » Il presse son érection toujours emballée dans son jean contre une hanche osseuse.

Les paupières de Sherlock s'entr'ouvrent, ses iris gris chatoyant s'assombrissent. « John, » gronde-t-il lourdement « Je... J'aimerais... te toucher. »

C'est au tour de John de se mordre la lèvre et d'acquiescer, parce oui, mon Dieu oui, oui oui _oui_. Il roule et s'allonge à côté de Sherlock. Il décide qu'il serait plus prudent de garder les rênes, puisque Sherlock s'assoit et dévisage le renflement de son pantalon avec insistance, yeux larges comme des soucoupes, joues brûlantes.

John sourit et déboutonne son jean, descend la fermeture éclair. Il enlève d'un seul geste pantalon et boxer et se prend lui-même en main. Sherlock reste immobile comme une statue, observant la verge de John, dure et luisante sous sa poigne.

John ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. « Tu veux participer ou tu préfères regarder ? »

Les beaux yeux de Sherlock rencontrent ceux de John, il ne trouve toujours pas ses mots. Il parcourt de nouveau le corps de John du regard, il halète silencieusement, comme si voir John se toucher était déjà trop. Il déglutit difficilement, et doucement, si doucement que ç'aurait pu être au ralenti, il glisse une main tremblante sur la hanche nue de John. Ses doigts frotte l'os du bassin, dangereusement près de son sexe.

Les eux de Sherlock s'écarquillent encore plus. « Tu es tellement doux, » expire-t-il, frôlant la peau, s'émerveillant des tortillements de John sous son toucher fantôme. Sherlock recommence, semblant s'enorgueillir des réactions qu'il provoque en chatouillant chaque courbe et angle des hanches. Ses doigts viennent couvrir ceux de John autour de sa verge, alors que John se caresse en observant Sherlock le détailler sous toutes les coutures. « J-je peux ? » murmure-t-il.

Il a l'air si nerveux, si désireux et si incertain, John se laisse aller et attire Sherlock à lui. « Viens ici, » chuchote John, enveloppant une main autour de la nuque de Sherlock et l'entraînant dans un baiser. « On va le faire ensemble. »

Il prend la main de Sherlock et la place sur sa hampe, gémissant discrètement alors que les doigts arachnéens se moulent à la peau sensible. Il garde sa main sur celle de Sherlock et le guide de haut en bas, approfondissant le baiser auquel Sherlock semble à peine participer. Toute sa concentration est clairement focalisée sur les mouvements à initier. Sa prise s'affermit, masturbant John plus vite. Un petit bruit roule dans sa gorge alors que John tord leurs mains.

« Putain- ouais, » gronde John, alors que le pouce de Sherlock reproduit ce dont il avait été récepteur. Les lèvres de John s'arrondissent comme il siffle une respiration hachée. « Ouais, ouais, comme ça, » chuchote-t-il franchement, ses propres mains commencent à lâcher prise alors que Sherlock devient plus entreprenant et prend le relais. « Oh, p-putain, Sherlock. »

Sherlock semble se rappeler qu'il embrassait John. Il plonge sa langue profondément dans la bouche de John comme pour tâter du goût de ses mots obscènes. Il impose au baiser le même rythme que celui de sa main, livrant le corps de John au plaisir, entre vas et viens et coups de langue.

John est sur le bord du précipice. Un grognement sauvage atterrit dans la bouche de Sherlock alors qu'il jouit, se répandant sur son estomac, pris de convulsions. Sherlock ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que le corps de John s'effondre, jusqu'à ce que l'hypersensibilité rende la friction inconfortable.

« Bon sang, Sherlock, » expire John, tirant le garçon pour qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés. « Bien joué. »

« C'est vrai ? » Sherlock le regarde avec espoir et timidité, étudiant attentivement John de sous ses cils.

John acquiesce, pressant sa main. « Oh oui. Viens par là, Amour. »

Sherlock se love contre le flan de John, sa joue chaude repose sur le sternum de John. John glousse et l'enlace, décidant qu'il brisera d'autres promesses si ça se termine toujours en orgasmes et câlins.

* * *

John ne peut pas se concentrer.

John ne peut pas _penser_.

Il essaie de focaliser ses efforts sur sa nage dans le lac, essaie de ne pas couler, essaie de prêter attention au match d'aqua volley que ses amis ont commencé, mais c'est difficile. En vérité, s'il se faisait assommer par le ballon, il le remarquerait à peine.

Car Sherlock est assis sur le ponton, torse nu, sa belle peau brille d'un mélange d'eau et de crème solaire. Il trempe ses pieds dans le lac en riant avec Molly. Son maillot de bain est trempé et ses boucles sèchent au soleil.

John le prendrait bien volontiers sur le quai s'il ne risquait pas de se faire expulser du camp. Mais ce devrait être illégal pour quelqu'un d'aussi beau de s'exposer publiquement avec si peu de vêtements.

Il observe Sherlock jeter sa tête en arrière et rire à quelque chose que Molly a dit, son corps tremble d'hilarité.

John étouffe le grondement primaire qui roule dans sa gorge.

Bon sang, il le veut. Il pensait que son désir fanerait une fois que la bête perverse en lui aurait obtenu un orgasme des mains de Sherlock Holmes.

Il n'aurait pas pu se tromper plus.

L'animal en lui vibre, s'écoule dans ses veines et son estomac, s'accaparant ses hanches et son sexe. Il doit se cacher dans l'eau, s'occuper de son problème sans se mordre les lèvres trop visiblement. Il ferme les yeux, essaie de se calmer en prenant de longues respirations.

Il est submergé par des images de Sherlock à genoux devant lui, ses lèvres douces et sensuelles enveloppées autour de sa queue, le regardant si innocemment tout en l'engloutissant profondément.

C'est une pensée dangereuse à avoir quand l'eau seule vous garde des yeux indiscrets. John ne va certainement pas jouir en public, mais enlever sa main lui semble insurmontable. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, les paupières toujours un peu lourdes de ce film qui tourne dans son cerveau.

Des iris argentées le fixent au loin.

Sherlock est assis droit comme un piquet, concentré sur John, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'excitation de John depuis son perchoir au ponton.

Un seul regard suffit à John pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il a envie de lui faire. Il baisse la tête, épie Sherlock de sous ses cils, puis oriente le chef vers la rive.

Même d'ici, John peut voir que Sherlock respire difficilement.

Sherlock plonge gracieusement dans l'eau et nage jusqu'à la berge. Il sort du lac sans même un regard en arrière, essayant de ne pas courir vers les vestiaires des garçons.

John guette chacun de ses pas, ses yeux filent cette créature irréelle qui s'éloigne.

Puis, il sort lui-même du lac avec beaucoup moins de grâce, ignorant l'œillade insistante de Molly. Entre la nuit dernière et ce qu'il s'était passé dans les bois, John est sûr que tout le monde sait, mais il s'en contrefout. Surtout quand un Sherlock très probablement nu l'attend sous la douche.

John ne répond pas à l'indignation de ses amis qui lui demandent où il va.

Il perd son sang-froid.

Il n'a officiellement plus aucun contrôle.

Il contourne le bâtiment en briques et en franchit l'entrée, son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique en anticipant ce qu'il va voir.

La pièce est déjà saturée de buée, le rideau d'une seule des douches est tiré. Le maillot bleu de Sherlock pend sur le muret qui sépare les douches.

John déglutit, son rythme cardiaque accélère encore alors qu'il se débat avec propre maillot et le jette sans savoir où. Il tire juste assez le rideau pour révéler le rebondi parfait du fessier pâle, puis la courbe du dos interminable et enfin la masse infinie de boucles sombres.

John ne perd pas plus de temps.

Il entre dans la cabine, tire fermement le rideau derrière lui et enveloppe avec possessivité son bras autour de la taille de Sherlock.

« Tu sais, pour un vierge, » fredonne John à son oreille alors que l'autre halète, « tu es un sacré petit allumeur. »

Il se rapproche encore, emboîtant son sexe juste entre les fesses de Sherlock, ruant contre sa raie. Sherlock pose l'arrière de son crâne contre l'épaule de John et gémit.

« Merde- je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, » murmure-t-il dans l'air moite. Une de ses mains s'appuie contre le mur carrelé et l'autre se perd dans les cheveux trempés de John. « Je n'arrête pas... de penser à la nuit dernière. »

« Mm, » respire John, glissant une main jusqu'à la verge de Sherlock et le masturbant langoureusement. « À quoi penses-tu ? »

« Puh- _mon Dieu_ – tes... tes... mains...s-sur moi, » bégaie Sherlock, ondulant au rythme de la main de John.

« Juste mes mains ? » insiste John, poussant avec plus d'insistance ses hanches contre les fesses de Sherlock. Il traîne un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'arrêtant juste au niveau du coccyx.

« Ohh, » geint Sherlock, pressant son derrière contre le toucher de John. « Bon sang, oui, tes – tes mains et ta – ta... »

« Ma bite ? » propose John, ricanant en tordant son poignet et glissant son doigt plus bas, survolant à peine la peau sensible et plissée de l'entrée de Sherlock. « Tu penses à ma bite, pas vrai ? Tu penses à moi... en train de te baiser ? »

Sherlock jette sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux se ferment brusquement, sa bouche s'ouvre alors que l'eau de la douche se répand sur son visage. Son corps entier se moule à celui de John, accentuant tous les points de contact. « John- » halète-t-il. « Oui, mon Dieu, fais-le, _pitié_ \- »

Le bout du doigt de John a déjà trouvé l'orifice de Sherlock et doucement, gentiment, s'y insinue. Sherlock se tend instinctivement à l'intrusion.

« Tu aimes ça, Bébé ? » susurre John. Son majeur poursuit son chemin alors que de l'autre main, il masturbe toujours Sherlock pour le distraire de l'inconfort de la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que-

Sherlock inspire une grande goule d'air suffocante, et, soudainement, il jouit, se répandant dans la main de John, balançant erratiquement son bassin comme John taquine le point érogène à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Tu y es, Amour, » ronronne John, le frictionnant encore et encore, incapable de contenir ses mots parfaitement obscènes. « Tu y es. Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas attendre de te baiser, Sherlock. Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? Ma bite en toi ? Pour te baiser bien fort ? Tu en as envie, pas vrai, Bébé ? »

Sherlock gronde. Il acquiesce hâtivement, ses hanches semblent convulser éternellement pendant son orgasme.

Il est parfait, comme ça. John est certain qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau dans la jouissance. Le corps de Sherlock est si réceptif et sexy alors que son propriétaire n'en a même pas conscience.

Mais John si.

Et désormais, il est sien.

Tout à lui.

Il peut faire ce qui lui plaît.

Toucher et caresser et jouer et baiser.

Seigneur, c'est un désir que John s'ignorait.

Jusque récemment.

Jusque Sherlock Holmes.

Le garçon dans ses bras redescend doucement sur Terre. Son corps tremble légèrement du vide qui suit la libération, sa prise sur les cheveux de John se relâche. Il tournoie sur le sol mouillé et se plaque à John. Il entremêle leurs jambes et enroule ses longs bras autour des épaules de John, l'embrassant profondément, comme pour le remercier de la puissance de son orgasme.

John sourit contre ses lèvres.

Il est parfait.

Et soudainement, sans prévenir, Sherlock tombe à genoux.

Sherlock s'installe relativement confortablement sur le sol tuilé, cale ses mains sur les hanches de John et appose sa bouche sur son sexe.

Et la vision de John devient blanche.

Excepté des yeux translucides qui se plantent dans les siens et des cheveux noirs qui s'égarent sur un front et des jolies lèvres roses qui engloutissent son membre, John ne voit rien.

Seulement Sherlock, à genoux, qui suce la bite de John.

Merde.

John pousse expérimentalement les hanches, attentif à ne pas brusquer son amant. Mais nom d'un chien, cette chaleur moite ne lui facilite pas les choses. Sherlock monte et descend sur sa longueur, y impliquant un muscle qui ne peut être que sa langue qui tourbillonne avec application. La mâchoire de John s'entr'ouvre alors que ses mains s'égarent dans les bouclettes aplaties par l'eau de Sherlock. Son corps se balance pour suivre les va-et-vient de la bouche de Sherlock.

« Putain... de merde... Ne t'arrête... pas... » grogne John, vaguement embarrassé par son manque d'éloquence mais il s'en contrefout car sa queue disparaît dans la délicieuse gorge de Sherlock.

Et toujours sans prévenir, il jouit.

Et jouit encore.

Et jouit encore.

Il pourrait avoir joui pendant des heures, il n'a aucune conscience du temps. Tout ce qu'il sait est que son sexe repose dans la bouche du garçon par qui il est obsédé depuis des semaines et qu'il s'est vidé dans sa gorge et, _Seigneur_ , ses jambes en tremblent.

Mais il ne ferme pas les yeux.

Pas une seule seconde.

L'eau dégouline sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, mais son regard reste figé sur sa verge disparue dans la merveilleuse bouche de Sherlock.

Et finalement, alors que ses hanches n'ont plus la force de pousser, Sherlock libère le membre de John avec un 'pop'.

Une partie de sa semence s'écoule sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux de John s'assombrissent.

Il cueille le liquide avec la pulpe de son pouce et l'introduit entre les lèvres toujours entr'ouvertes de Sherlock.

John halète comme Sherlock suce volontiers le doigt dans sa bouche, les pupilles ancrées dans celles de John. L'eau qui les mitraille est une difficulté pour tous les deux. Sherlock bascule la tête de haut en bas. Ses paupières cèdent enfin quand il avale davantage le pouce de John.

Comme s'il s'imaginait encore sucer un pénis.

Comme s'il savourait le goût du sperme de John sur sa langue.

Comme s'il en voulait plus.

John le tire sur ses pieds et éteint la douche, car s'ils y restaient une seule minute de plus, John pourrait interdire à tout jamais à Sherlock de sortir de la cabine.

« Tu es sale, Sherlock Holmes, » murmure John, forçant sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock sans préambule. « Absolument sale. »

« Seulement pour toi, John Watson, » soupire en retour Sherlock, s'accrochant aux épaules de John. « Seulement pour toi. »

* * *

« Alors, comment ça avance ? » La voix acérée de Molly retentit à la gauche de John alors qu'il s'installe à sa place habituelle pour le déjeuner. Il a appris tellement _tellement_ de choses à Sherlock, il ne sait pas comment répondre à Molly sans tout révéler. Il traînait Sherlock dans des recoins sombres, derrière des bâtiments et dans les douches dès que personne ne les regardait, et occasionnellement dans son lit quand tout le monde se regroupait au feu de joie. Et pourtant, John n'en avait toujours pas assez.

« Des nouvelles que tu aimerais partager avec la classe ? »

John tourne le regard vers Greg qui sourit narquoisement comme l'enfoiré qu'il est. Il le dévisage pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de revenir à Molly. « J'ai fait une tasse en atelier poterie, hier, » répond-il avec légèreté.

Greg rit dans son verre.

Molly lève les yeux au ciel. « Mets-y du tiens, Watson, » exige-t-elle. « Je sais que tu baises Sherlock. »

John jette un regard outré à Molly. « Et depuis quand ma tendre et douce amie Molly Hooper emploie-t-elle des mots si grossiers ? »

Molly plisse le front. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas- »

« Non, » l'interrompt John en secouant sa fourchette. « Je ne... Je ne me contente pas de me le taper, Molly. Je suis... ce n'est pas comme ça. »

Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça.

C'est... plus.

C'est tellement plus.

Ce n'est pas juste copuler, expérimenter ou enseigner. C'est... Mon Dieu, c'est rire, chatouiller, taquiner, s'embrasser sans arrière pensée et juste être... Seigneur, juste être _heureux_.

Être avec Sherlock est magique. Ça coule de source. C'est inexplicable. Ce n'est pas inquiétant. C'est juste... comme ça. Ils sont juste en osmose.

« Comment est-ce, alors ? » demande furieusement Molly. « Parce que je te jure que si tu- »

« Non ! » s'emporte John. Il se reprend progressivement, surveillant aux alentours qu'il n'a pas alerté tout le monde. « Mon Dieu, _jamais_ je ne... Je ne peux pas le blesser. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Jamais. »

Sa voix a perdu de son mordant, il sonne plus doux qu'autre chose.

Greg ne glousse plus et fixe John avec un sourcil haussé. « Oh mon Dieu, » bredouille-t-il, bouche grande ouverte.

John refuse de le regarder. Il sens les yeux brûlant de Molly dans son dos. « Quoi ? » aboie-t-il. « J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Tu es amoureux de lui, pas vrai mec ? » respire Greg. « Bon sang... c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le grand John Watson est _amoureux_. »

« _La ferme_ , Greg, merde, » crache rageusement John, s'assurant toujours que personne ne les écoute. « Je ne... je ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'accord. C'est juste que... c'est différent. »

« Différent comment ? » interroge précautionneusement Molly, ses épaules sont plus détendues qu'au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge.

Les joues de John s'embrasent, il se sent idiot de se confier à ses amis. « Je ne sais pas, » marmonne-t-il. « C'est juste comme ça. _Il_ est juste comme ça. Il est... il est incroyable. »

Le silence s'abat à leur table, les trois amis grignotent leurs assiettes avec gêne jusqu'à ce que Molly claque des mains. « Bien, » déclare-t-elle, se redressant sur sa chaise. Son humeur semble avoir complètement changé. « Maintenant, ne foire pas les choses. »

John s'étouffe de rire. « Merci pour votre aide inestimable, » grommelle-t-il.

* * *

John observe Sherlock courir sur la droite, feinter et se jeter en avant, le fanion flotte derrière lui. Il est étonnamment rapide et agile.

Même au jeu 'Capture le drapeau', même après des semaines à faire des cochonneries, John est toujours aussi attiré par le garçon avec qui il couche.

Et même transpirant et à bout de souffle, John ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Il décolle vers le garçon habillé en rouge, il n'a pas la moindre intention de laisser son amant le vaincre à ce foutu jeu. Il sprinte à ligne d'arrivée, Sherlock n'en est plus qu'à un mètre. Il bondit sur le garçon, attrape d'une main le fanion marron et, de l'autre, enlace le torse de Sherlock.

Il le plaque au sol. Sherlock atterrit avec un 'oomph' sourd et John tombe à côté de lui, le drapeau toujours froissé dans son poing. Il le lève en signe de victoire, essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

« Intercepté ! » hurle leur moniteur. « Les bleus gagnent ! »

Le bras de John retombe à terre alors que la foule de joueurs qui s'était rassemblée l'acclame.

Il roule vers Sherlock et pose une main sur son bras. « Ça va ? »

Sherlock cligne rapidement des paupières. « Je voulais gagner, » se lamente-t-il mais le sourire sur son visage le trahit.

John ricane. « Oh non, Bébé, » ronronne-t-il. « Tu sais que je gagne toujours. »

Sherlock glousse, ses joues s'assombrissent davantage. « Pas juste, » marmonne-t-il, roulant dans la direction de John.

« Tu croyais que je me la jouais fair-play ? » le taquine John en lui chatouillant les côtes.

Un Sherlock hilare saisit sa main et en embrasse la paume. « Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que, pour une fois, tu serais sympa et que tu me _laisserais_ gagner. »

« Un jour, peut-être, » raille John. « Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre et voir, pas vrai ? »

Quelque chose passe dans les yeux gris nuage de Sherlock, son sourire faiblit avant de revenir. C'est instantané, à peine remarquable, mais John s'en rend compte et s'apprête à en demander la raison au moment où Sherlock saute sur ses pieds.

« Allez, _capitaine_ , » crache dédaigneusement Sherlock, bien que le rictus sur son visage atténue significativement la pique. « Ton équipe ne peut pas fêter sa victoire sans toi. On y va ? »

« Oh, absolument, » rit John. « Je _suis_ l'homme de la situation. » Pendant que les joueurs quittent le terrain pour la cafétéria, John pince le fessier de Sherlock. « Je m'attends à du sexe avec le perdant en récompense. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractent. « Je vais demander à Greg si c'est envisageable pour lui. »

John le pince encore, récoltant un cri suraigu. « Petit insolent, » gronde-t-il.

« Seulement pour toi, John, » sourit Sherlock en retour. « Seulement pour toi. »

John renifle, et attrape sa main. « Je- »

Et c'est juste comme ça. Si simplement, cette petite discussion sans importance amène presque ces trois mots sur les lèvres de John. Ces trois mots qui les détruiraient s'ils étaient prononcés. Ces mots auxquels John pense depuis des jours et des jours, tandis que le temps restant au camp file comme le vent.

Ces mots à cause desquels John a scellé des promesses silencieuses à Sherlock. Des promesses de longues distances mais d'appels et de messages. Des promesses d'un jour et d'avenir. Des promesses de toujours.

Car John ne peut tout simplement plus imaginer son monde sans Sherlock Holmes.

Il se retient juste à temps, et se détourne, ravalant ses mots.

Il en est empêché par la poigne de Sherlock.

« Attends, » murmure Sherlock, tirant John à lui. « Tout le monde est... à la cafétéria. »

John lève un sourcil ironique. « Oui, merci, mais j'étais déjà au fait de cette information, » le taquine-t-il.

Sherlock ne rit pas.

Il jette un œil par-dessus l'épaule de John puis oriente son regard vers les cabanons. « Je... il n'y a personne dans ma chambre. »

John se rapproche de son amant, toujours amusé par l'innocence avec laquelle Sherlock demande du sexe. « Voudrais-tu t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, Sherlock Holmes ? »

Sherlock hoquette, puis secoue doucement la tête. « N-non... enfin, je veux dire, si. Mais j'espérais... que tu voudrais... que ça te tenterait de... passer à la prochaine étape. »

La bouche de John s'assèche.

Il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Sherlock une fois.

Une seule fois.

Quand Sherlock avait demandé du sexe avec pénétration.

John avait expliqué qu'il ne pensait pas Sherlock prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Mais maintenant... ces mots... c'est un euphémisme de dire qu'ils remuent quelque chose en John. Des choses qui refont sans cesse surface depuis que Sherlock est entré dans sa vie.

Sherlock ne tient pas en place, il balance son poids d'un pied à l'autre, semblant embarrassé, plein d'espoir, nerveux et si foutrement parfait.

John sourit, tend le cou pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock. « C'est d'accord, » chuchote-t-il. « Allons-y. »

* * *

C'est rapide.

Les vêtements volent avec l'aisance de la pratique.

Les corps se pressent comme à leur habitude.

Le dos de Sherlock est épinglé au mur, ses jambes enserrent la taille de John, leurs sexes se touchent. Ils gémissent et halètent et griffent et ruent.

Puis, d'un seul coup, tout ralentit.

Lentement, Sherlock susurre des encouragements à l'oreille de John. John allonge Sherlock sur le lit. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, se frictionnent, roucoulent et soupirent.

C'est doux.

Et tranquille.

Et ça transpire d'amour.

Sherlock écarte les jambes, replie ses genoux sur sa poitrine alors que John glisse un doigt lubrifié en lui, le préparant avec révérence. Sherlock ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ses boucles sont répandues sur l'oreiller, yeux écarquillés et débordant de confiance comme John l'ouvre progressivement.

« Tu vas bien ? » l'interroge John. Son besoin de protéger cet être vulnérable sous lui surpasse soudainement tout. Il n'a plus envie de le pilonner jusqu'à l'oubli, il veut lui faire l'amour avec prévenance et tendresse.

Parce qu'il l'aime.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime.

Sherlock acquiesce. « S'il te plaît, » souffle-t-il. « S'il te plaît. »

John se prépare, se lubrifiant et se positionnant entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Il insère son gland, se tend pour surplomber son amant, s'assurer qu'il aille bien, qu'il ne le fait pas souffrir.

Sherlock, de son côté, semble parfaitement à l'aise. Ses pommettes sont rouges, mais son corps est souple et relâché. Il accepte l'intrusion comme John s'insinue entièrement en lui. Il enroule ses jambes autour de hanches de John et lève le bassin, sa mâchoire tombe alors que John plonge davantage.

John l'observe attentivement. « Bon ? »

« Je t'aime, » murmure Sherlock.

John se statufie, le dévisage bêtement.

Vient-il juste de-

« Je t'aime, John, » soupire encore Sherlock, se redressant pour l'embrasser. « Je m'en fiche si ce n'est pas réciproque, mais moi, je... je t'aime, et- »

« Je t'aime aussi. » John assaille la bouche de Sherlock. « Bon sang, je t'aime tellement. »

« Vraiment ? » inspire Sherlock sur ses lèvres. « Tu es sûr ? »

Et John ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, car toute cette situation est ridicule. Il caresse les boucles perdues sur le front de Sherlock. « Sûr et certain. Je t'aime. »

Sherlock est au bord des larmes, mais il ne s'autorise pas à les laisser couler. « Merci de m'avoir offert le plus bel été de ma vie, » déclare-t-il d'une voix grave. « Merci. »

Et pour une raison épouvantable, ça sonne plus comme un adieu que comme un remerciement. Mais John retranche cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête et fait lentement l'amour à son petit-ami.

Le camp se termine bientôt. Et il ne sait pas quand ils pourront faire l'amour à nouveau. Il durera donc aussi longtemps qu'humainement possible.

* * *

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller parler à ton petit-ami ? » demande Molly en s'asseyant lourdement à leur table habituelle. « Il déprime dans la clairière. »

John fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Molly lui jette une regard incrédule. « Devine. »

John pense savoir. Demain est leur dernier jour au camp et il doit bien avouer qu'il se sent triste. Il se lève, car s'il y a bien une personne avec qui il veut se lamenter, c'est Sherlock.

En arrivant à la clairière, il trouve une silhouette sombre qui détonne dans les couleurs flamboyantes de la nature.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sherlock ne se retourne pas. Il reste bien droit, assis en tailleur, au milieu des fleurs sauvages. Ses boucles noirs offrent un contraste saisissant avec son environnement, une parfaite métaphore pour Sherlock. Dominateur et sérieux à l'extérieur mais avec un cœur tendre et doux qui a des préoccupations, des envies et des besoins.

Il est parfait.

Ces pensées torturent John.

« J'observe les abeilles, » murmure Sherlock d'un air absent, ses longs doigts pales frôlent les pétales violets pour déranger les petits insectes qui s'y reposent. « J'adorais les abeilles quand j'étais enfant. Je me disais que j'aurais des ruches quand je serais adulte. »

John sourit pour lui-même en s'imaginant un petit Sherlock courir après des petites bêtes jaunes et noirs, un bocal en main, espérant en capturer une qu'il pourrait garder. « Ça a l'air cool, » répondit-il, osant amorcer un pas en avant.

Il obtient finalement une réaction. Sherlock lève brusquement la tête pour planter ses grands yeux écarquillés sur John. « Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre ? »

John plisse le front. « Pourquoi trouverais-je que c'est bizarre ? »

Sherlock reste bouche bée, ses sourcils sont tellement froncés qu'ils pourraient se rejoindre. « Parce que... parce qu'il leur arrive de piquer les gens. »

John ricane. Une caractéristique qui n'arrêterait définitivement Sherlock. « Et alors ? Les chiens mordent parfois, et je connais plein de personnes qui en ont. »

Son front se détend mais sa bouche reste grande ouverte une seconde de plus avant que Sherlock ne se reprenne. « Peu importe. » Il se réintéresse aux fleurs.

« Sherlock, que se passe-t-il ? » le presse John en s'agenouillant à côté de son ami. « Tu es en colère contre moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Sherlock secoue ses boucles pour seule réponse, ses yeux suivent le parcours des abeilles de fleur en fleur.

« Alors quoi ? Allez, je sais que ton petit cerveau dans ta petite tête essaie de dire quelque chose. »

« Ne fais pas ça, » marmonna Sherlock. « S'il te plaît. C'est assez dur comme ça. »

John cligne des cils. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock soupire lourdement. « Ça. Nous. C'était un super été et je... Eh bien, tout le monde rentre chez soi demain. »

John s'ébranle. « Donc ? »

Sherlock le fusille du regard. « Donc ? Donc on ne se reverra plus jamais. »

Quelque chose de pointu poignarde le ventre de John. Sherlock... rompt avec lui ? Met un terme à leur relation ? Penser qu'il ne reverra plus Sherlock est... insupportable. « Pourquoi pas ? » chuchote-t-il, son attitude suffisante habituelle décroit progressivement.

Sherlock le dévisage et lâche un semblant de rire furieux. « Veux-tu bien arrêter d'être aussi obtus ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un flirt de vacance ? Une idylle ? Une romance sans importance ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça s'est produit et maintenant, il est l'heure de revenir dans le monde réel. »

« Et... » s'aventure John, à peine capable de formuler des mots, « tu ne veux plus me revoir. »

« _Bien sûr_ que si, » aboie rageusement Sherlock, se plantant sur ses pieds. Il essuie férocement son pantalon, la terre et l'herbe s'éparpillent dans l'air. « Là n'est pas la _question_ , le truc c'est que- »

« On fera en sorte que ça marche, » le coupe John, attrapant les mains de l'autre et entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Je me fous de la distance. »

Le petit éclat d'espoir sur le visage de Sherlock ne dure qu'un instant avant que ses beaux yeux gris ne passent au vert sombre. « Ne sois pas puéril, John. Tu t'ennuieras de la distance, on le sait tous les deux- »

« Sherlock, » le réprimande John. « Il n'existe personne sur Terre avec qui je préférerais être. »

« Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas ! » crie l'autre garçon. « Nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble. Jamais. Nous serons toujours séparés, à attendre l'autre. Je serai toujours... sans toi. »

Le cœur de John se fissure.

Sherlock ne veut pas être seul.

Sherlock ne veut pas être sans John.

Mon Dieu, il aime ce garçon. Bien plus qu'une personne n'est autorisé à en aimer une autre, John Watson aime Sherlock Holmes.

« Je promets de faire en sorte que ça marche, Bébé, » susurre John. « Je te le promets. »

Sherlock se contente de secouer la tête. « Ça ne- »

« Bien sûr que si, » contre rageusement John, tirant sur leurs doigts lacés jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se rapproche suffisamment pour poser son front sur le sien. « Crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. On s'en sortira. Tu sais, tu n'as plus qu'un an à faire au lycée avant de me rejoindre à la fac. »

Sherlock ferme les yeux, ses lèvres tremblent discrètement. « C'est long, un an. »

« Je peux survivre à un an, » souffle John. « Si au bout du compte, je peux vous avoir, toi et tes abeilles, je peux parfaitement attendre un an. »

Sherlock accepte enfin d'ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans les iris bleues de John. « Je... les abeilles risquent d'attendre un peu. »

John serre les lèvres pour cacher le sourire qui menace d'étirer ses traits et prétend réfléchir. « Eh bien, je _suppose_ que je pourrai attendre encore pour les abeilles. Mais qu'en est-il du Grand Sherlock ? »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et grommelle quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » l'embête John, se rapprochant davantage.

Sherlock s'ébroue en regardant ses pieds, son visage s'empourpre d'embarras. « J'ai dit... j'ai dit que le Grand Sherlock te rejoindra dans un an. »

John s'esclaffe en lâchant sa main pour passer ses doigts dans ses boucles et l'attirer dans un baiser enflammé. « Bon à savoir, » glousse-t-il.

« Ferme-la, » grogne Sherlock, feignant l'ennui, alors que son poing se referme sur le t-shirt de John.

« Tu seras capable de garder tes mains baladeuses dans tes poches pendant un an ? » le taquine John avant de chatouiller ses côtes.

« Évidemment, » siffle dédaigneusement Sherlock. « Mes mains ne sont que pour une seule personne. »

John ne s'en contente pas. « Et pour qui sont-elles ? » murmure-t-il contre les lèvres de Sherlock.

Sherlock rit. « Seulement pour toi, John Watson. Seulement pour toi. »

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR LU ! Les retours sont plus qu'appréciés !__

 _ _Vos requêtes et/ou questions/commentaires sont plus que bienvenus, ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! XO !__

Prochain OS le dimanche 9 juillet.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	13. But It's Wrong

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le treizième OS !

Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review depuis la dernière fois : Misew, Will McHope, Tristana379, Guest, Kty Koneno, Louisana NoGo, Gargouilles et Lucky-Holmes !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: John et Sherlock sont ensemble depuis trente ans, ils résolvent des affaires dans le Londres Victorien. Mais les jours sont parfois sombres pour John, le poids du monde pèse sur ses épaules, il a toujours besoin de l'affection de son amant et de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, revenir là où tout a commencé.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _La requête d'origine vient de l'adorable BecauseFandomsAreBetter :__

 _ _« J'aimerais un teenlock victorien tout mignon où John et Sherlock sont timides l'un envers l'autre, mais ils veulent vraiment franchir le pas. J'adore quand John prend soin de Sherlock (ou inversement), surtout quand ça se transforme en lemon. Et ils sont tout prudes en public mais quand ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, ils n'obéissent plus aux convenances, ils rient beaucoup et c'est juste du fluff/smut pur. »__

 _ _Okay, alors... j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle... c'est plus angoissant que mignon... Je suis désolée ! J'ai commencé à me renseigner sur l'air Victorienne et j'ai compris qu'ils méprisaient tout ce qui était gay et ensuite... j'ai lâché les rênes. Mais je PROMETS que le prochain sera incroyablement mignon !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Mais C'est Mal**

La fenêtre du 221B se couvrait de la buée de son souffle alors qu'il regardait les nuages gris qui menaçaient d'arroser Londres d'une averse torrentielle, comme chaque jour. L'obscurité n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur maussade de John Watson. Le genre d'humeur qui l'assaillait occasionnellement depuis l'enfance.

« Tu es bien silencieux, aujourd'hui. »

La voix soyeuse de Sherlock s'insinua dans l'atmosphère froide, réchauffant instantanément John. Il soupira discrètement, ses épaules se soulevant et retombant pour accueillir cette voix apaisante derrière lui. Il fredonna doucement en réponse.

« Encore un de ces jours ? » murmura Sherlock. Sa respiration était comme un fantôme à l'oreille de John. Il était proche, mais pas assez pour le toucher.

« Mm. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, deux hommes observant les passants sous leur fenêtre, plus près que socialement accepté, uniquement cachés par les quatre murs de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

C'était là le résumé de leur vie. Se cacher. Se dissimuler des yeux indiscrets, des regards désapprobateurs, de la loi elle-même.

La plupart du temps, c'était suffisant. C'était suffisant pour John de juste être avec Sherlock, d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis presque trente ans, auprès de qui il travaillait chaque jour. Le Génie et le Célibataire, les appelait-on, le célèbre Détective Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte le Dr. Watson. Collègues de travail pour le monde extérieur et, confidentiellement, sodomites.

La plupart du temps, c'était suffisant.

Mais les jours comme aujourd'hui, les jours où le ciel se paraît de ténèbres, où les couples se précipitaient le long de Baker Street, main dans la main, parapluies transportés par les maris ou les êtres chers, prêts à protéger leur tendre moitié de la pluie, John ne pouvait plus contenir son impression d'être un tricheur.

Il le voulait.

Il voulait sortir sous la pluie avec son amant, lui tenir la main, se réfugier sous un parapluie. Il voulait descendre la rue, voler de tendes baisers et échanger des sourires affectueux. Il voulait ce qu'il se savait interdit.

Dans cette vie, tout du moins.

« Souhaites-tu prendre un bain ? » chuchota Sherlock de ce timbre relaxant, traînant ses lèvres contre l'oreille de John.

John exhala doucement. Un bain serait extraordinaire. C'était l'une de ces choses pour eux. L'une des nombreuses manières qu'ils avaient de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Il se tourna et suivit son amant à la salle d'eau, retirant ses vêtement avec l'aisance de la pratique. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge comme le pantalon de Sherlock tombait au sol. Même aujourd'hui, après tant d'années, la vision de son partenaire nu remuait quelque chose en John qu'il ne saurait définir. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en ressentait plus la gêne d'autrefois. Aujourd'hui, cela ne le déchirait plus de l'intérieur, ne le déroutait plus. Il ne ressentait plus cette incompréhension d'être attiré par un autre garçon alors que le reste de ses amis se damnaient pour attiser l'attention d'une jeune fille.

Cela semblait appartenir une autre vie.

Et c'était honnêtement le cas.

* * *

« Sautez ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » cria un John Watson adolescent, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, genoux tremblant en regardant l'eau sous lui.

Un Sherlock Holmes de dix-sept ans leva les yeux au ciel. « Faites-le ! »

« Non ! »

« John, vous êtes ridicule, » assena Sherlock, croisant les bras sur la rive sèche du lac. « Ce n'est que de l'eau. Elle ne vous mangera pas. »

« Il y a peut-être des anguilles ! » hurla John en retour, s'accrochant à l'arbre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui, si l'on demandait son avis à John, était parfaitement vrai.

« Évidemment qu'il y a des anguilles ! » brailla Sherlock, ce qui n'aidait en rien à apaiser les craintes de John. « Ne les embêtez pas et elles ne vous embêteront pas. Maintenant, SAUTEZ ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » contra à nouveau faiblement John, secouant faiblement la tête.

« John Watson, je jure que si vous ne sautez pas, je grimpe à cet arbre et je vous en fais tomber. »

Fouettant l'air de la tête, John dévisagea d'un regard sévère, paupières fendues, la silhouette floue et à moitié nue de Sherlock Holmes, son meilleur ami depuis maintenant dix ans. « Vous n'oseriez pas, » le défia John.

« Bien sûr que si, » rétorqua Sherlock, amorçant un pas vers le tronc d'où pendait une échelle artisanale construite de leurs propres mains.

« Non ! » s'époumona John, dansant presque de panique sur sa branche. « Non, restez où vous êtes ! »

« Vous pouvez sauter ou vous pouvez attendre que j'arrive, » prévint Sherlock en se saisissant du prenant barreau. « Dans tous les cas, vous finirez à l'eau. »

« Sherlock ! » pleurnicha John, constatant avec horreur que son ami entamait déjà son ascension de l'échelle. « Arrêtez ! »

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous pousse, vous feriez mieux de sauter, » déclara Sherlock.

John ferma les yeux, la peur et l'irritation se battaient en lui pour dominer, son corps semblait incapable de décider s'il était plus en colère contre son meilleur ami ou plus terrifié par les créatures serpentines qui rodaient dans les eaux sombres sous lui.

« Sherlock, je jure- »

« Vous avez trois secondes pour vous décider, » la voix de Sherlock était soudainement trop proche.

John pivota à temps pour voir une chevelure bouclée émerger du tronc, sourire déjà plâtré sur le visage, yeux verts chatoyant de malice.

Un couinement de panique s'échappa des lèvres de John.

« Trois, » grinça Sherlock en se hissant sur la branche, ses pieds nus adhéraient confortablement à l'écorce.

« Sherlock- » avertit John.

« Deux, » Sherlock s'avançait à pas de loup vers John.

« Ne- »

« Un ! »

Sherlock se jeta sur John, enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

Et ils tombèrent tous les deux. John entendit un cri et refusera toute sa vie d'admettre en être l'auteur. Et avant qu'il ne le sache, un froid glacial engloutit sa peau alors qu'ils percutaient l'eau, ses membres se tendirent sans coordination, submergé par la chair de poule.

La prise de Sherlock faiblit et John lutta pour nager, pour mouvoir ses bras et ses jambes et remonter à la surface car _nom d'un chien_ , l'eau était gelée. Il atteignit l'air libre, haletant, grognant et projetant de l'eau dans tous les sens. Les anguilles étaient proches, il le _savait_.

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville et il y donna un violent coup de pied. L'angoisse le gouvernait, lui faisait pousser de petits cris suraigus.

« John, détendez-vous ! » l'apostropha Sherlock derrière lui. « Ce n'est que moi ! »

Essayant de se retourner, John toucha sa cheville, constatant que la poigne était celle de doigts et non d'une anguille. Sherlock le libéra.

La rage gronda dans la tête de John. « Enfoiré ! » cria-t-il, frappant l'eau de sa main et arrosant Sherlock par la même occasion. « Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré ! »

Sherlock, pour sa part, n'était qu'hilarité, levant les mains pour seule barrière contre l'attaque aqueuse. « Il n'y a pas d'anguille, ici ! » gloussa-t-il, nageant pour se rapprocher, esquivant les assauts de John. « Pitié, John, croyiez-vous vraiment que je vous mettrais en danger ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria John avec indignation.

« Eh bien, non, » répondit Sherlock, s'affaissant légèrement. « Vous êtes bien trop important. »

Et juste de cette manière, comme tous les autres jours depuis un an, les poumons de John furent privés d'oxygène. Le froid de l'eau laissa sa place à une vague de chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines, comme si ces mots tendres se déposaient sur son corps tel une couverture.

C'était ainsi qu'il se sentait. À chaque fois que Sherlock disait ou faisait quelque chose de gentil, ou qu'il se contentait de _bouger_ d'une certaine façon, John oubliait brusquement de respirer.

C'était un changement subtil. John ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué si cela ne se produisait pas si fréquemment. Cela avait commencé par une pensée innocente. Une simple constatation que Sherlock était à son avantage dans un pantalon plus serré qu'usuellement. Une pensée fulgurante que les fossettes sur le visage de Sherlock étaient plutôt adorables. Un coup d'œil curieux au derrière de Sherlock, à ses longues jambes, à ses épaules carrées comme il marchait devant lui.

En vérité, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Les choses auraient pu être tacites et secrètes, mais sans jamais devenir plus. Rien de plus que des constations, des œillades, des sourires timides, des doigts qui se frôlaient occasionnellement ou des genoux qui se cognent.

Si Sherlock Holmes avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tout ceci aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Mais Sherlock Holmes était... eh bien, Sherlock Holmes.

Un garçon différent. Un rebelle. Un garçon sans limite et qui se fichait des normes sociales. Un garçon qui aimait la science, les maths, les équations et les puzzles. Un garçon qui savait des choses, qui observait, qui _déduisait_ et qui aimait énoncer ses connaissances d'un air condescendant à qui voulait bien les entendre. Un garçon qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre à correspondre à la société, bien que leurs parents partageaient ce mode de vie, deux familles de longue lignée, fortunées. Leurs parents les avaient inscrits dans la même école privée comme les gentils petits bourgeois qu'ils étaient. Mais John n'était pas un excentrique. Sherlock, si. Un excentrique. Un garçon différent. Un garçon fascinant.

Sherlock évoluait à son propre rythme. Bon sang, Sherlock dictait le rythme. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, de leur manière de le traiter, entendait à peine les moqueries et les quolibets de leurs camarades de classe. Il était qui il était et John admirait secrètement cette façon d'être. Il admirait la singularité dont Sherlock se vêtait. Les possibilités qu'il ouvrait à chaque pas.

Sincèrement, John n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand Sherlock remarquait ses regards persistants. Remarquait les yeux appréciateur qu'il dardait sur son corps, l'humectation des lèvres, les joues plus rouges. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand Sherlock avait semblé un peu choqué par l'attention. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ce que Sherlock... y participe.

Paupières tombantes, lèvres entr'ouvertes, regards tendres sur la bouche de John, le corps musclé de John, l'aine de John. Seigneur, être observer ainsi était enivrant. Par quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes, qui avait déjà des traits sévères et sérieux, un regard perçant et acéré. Mais un Sherlock Holmes voluptueux et intéressé était... quelqu'un d'entièrement différent. Il provoquait quelque chose d'inconfortablement chaud dans le corps de John, lui inspirait des pensées inavouables, lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Le faisait _désirer_.

Ce qui était incroyablement _mal._

Ce n'était pas abordé. Pas directement. Il était simplement connu que les hommes ne font pas... ça. Les hommes ne couchent pas avec d'autres hommes. Les hommes n'apprécient pas les autres hommes de cette manière. Les hommes ne sont pas attirés par d'autres hommes. C'était mal. C'était pécher. Tellement, tellement mal. Illégal, même. Non, les garçons épousent les filles. Les garçons n'épousent pas les garçons.

Mais John n'aimait pas les filles. Il n'était pas attiré par les femmes, leur petit corps, leurs rondeurs, leurs seins saillants. Il était attiré par Sherlock. Sherlock et son long corps fin, ses jolies lèvres, ses cheveux bouclés. Ses traits à la touche féminine mais bel et bien masculins. Un homme. Fort, indépendant, puissant, capable de choses que John ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Sherlock, son ami si précieux, la personne avec qui il a presque toujours tout partagé, montrait une facette que John ne lui connaissait pas. Une facette qu'il _ne devrait pas_ connaître.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui, d'accord. »

Sherlock sourit doucement, sa réaction normale à l'embarras de John. Comme s'il était un trésor que Sherlock ne comprenait pas entièrement. Il donnait envie à John d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Ce qui ne se produirait évidemment jamais.

Sherlock n'insista pas, comme toujours. Ce n'était que du flirt. Anodin. Les pensées qui persistaient étaient le vrai problème.

Alors ils nagèrent, sautèrent, rirent, jouèrent et ignorèrent ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Car, John le ressassait comme un mantra, _c'était mal_.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne craque.

Et ce fut John.

Papiers éparpillés au sol, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, John le fixait. Il savait qu'il le fixait, bouche bée même, essayant d'écouter son ami se plaindre de leur fichue école privée et des enfants pourris gâtés qu'ils fréquentaient. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sherlock, puisque ses parents étaient partis pour une traversée de tout le pays, comme les riches héritiers qu'ils étaient. Laissant Sherlock garder leur grande maison sans son grand frère en internat universitaire.

Pouvoir entrer et sortir de la résidence à leur aise, sans être interrompus, était agréable, bien que John se sentait coupable de laisser Sherlock seul. Il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à lui tenir compagnie, ses propres parents n'étaient que sensiblement moins absents que ceux de Sherlock.

À ce moment précis, John aurait été rassuré de savoir un adulte à proximité. Pour l'empêcher de le fixer. Pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Mordant fort l'intérieur de sa joue, John fit de son mieux pour s'intéresser aux _mots_ qui sortaient de la bouche de Sherlock, et _pas_ à la bouche de Sherlock. Avec difficulté, sourcils froncés, John essaya d'écouter, clignant rapidement des cils. Il ne se rendit compte que trois phrases plus tard qu'il était si focalisé sur sa concentration qu'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce que disait Sherlock. Il branla du chef, se fustigeant silencieusement, retenant le grondement irrité qui roulait dans sa gorge.

« John ? »

Ce ne fut que quand son nom frappa ses tympans qu'il réalisa que Sherlock ne parlait plus depuis longtemps et le regardait curieusement avec des yeux inquiets. « Allez-vous bien ? »

Seigneur, sa voix.

Comme si du chocolat noir s'écoulait sur le corps de John, recouvrait sa peau et infiltrait ses pores, le réchauffant et l'entraînant dans des vagues continues de confort.

« John, » souffla Sherlock et les yeux de John volèrent aux iris bleu glace qui chatoyaient quand il riait, s'assombrissaient quand il s'énervait, et qui hantaient John jusque dans ses rêves. Elles l'épinglaient sur place.

John s'aperçut que sa main était tendue entre eux, ses doigts cajolaient la pommette de porcelaine de Sherlock. La peau sous sa paume était plus chaude qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il pouvait reculer, il savait qu'il le pouvait, mais une fois ce contact établi, aucune marche arrière n'était plus envisageable. Il analysa la sensation, hypnotisé par cette réalité qu'il touchait, touchait vraiment, Sherlock. Les mains qui s'étaient frôlées, les genoux qui s'étaient cognés et les regards qui s'étaient faits insistant semblaient bien idiots en comparaison à l'intimité de cet instant. Il traîna ses doigts à la commissure des lèvres de Sherlock, souhaitant qu'il eut souri pour explorer les fossettes et en sentir le creux. Il poursuivit sa caresse jusqu'au menton de Sherlock, suivant l'angle de la mâchoire pour finalement atterrir sur sa lèvre inférieure.

S'il avait été conscient de son corps, il saurait que sa langue humectait ses propres lèvres alors que celles de Sherlock s'entr'ouvraient pour révéler le petit muscle rose reposant entre les dents, son haleine moite se répercutait sur la pulpe des doigts de John.

John ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Il observa Sherlock haleter doucement, cage thoracique lourde, paupières à moitié closes. John observa. Et observa, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas. Sachant qu'il ne devrait pas le toucher. Sachant qu'il ne devrait même pas le _regarder_ mais toutes ces connaissances, tous ces faits, qui brûlaient dans son esprit ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la fournaise des lèvres de Sherlock dont il traçait le pourtour. Ces faits qui définissaient sa vie entière, qui le sommaient de refréner ses désirs les plus profonds, alors que tout en lui était aimanté par ce garçon, ce magnifique et exceptionnel garçon en face de lui, qui le regardait aussi en retour, papillonnant des cils.

Et sans prévenir, cette langue humide, rose et délicate se glissa hors de la bouche de Sherlock, dépassa le bombé des lèvres et effleura gentiment le bout des doigts de John avant de disparaître à nouveau entre ses dents. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les phalanges pour un tendre baiser.

John arrêta de respirer.

Et avant que le temps n'ait filé, avant que John ne se ressaisisse et prenne conscience de ses actes, de ce qu'il se passait, ses doigts moulèrent la mâchoire de Sherlock, pouce maintenant le menton. Il se pencha pour joindre leurs bouches. Il frôla à peine leurs lèvres, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations. Il ne les combattait pas, ne les niait pas, ne les ignorait pas. Il les laissait juste sortir, prendre place.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sherlock et ramena John à la réalité, réactiva ses neurones pour lui rappeler, lui crier, lui cracher que c'était mal mal _mal_.

Et d'un coup, John courrait, fuyait cette maison vide qu'occupait son meilleur ami, et descendait la rue, la transpiration coulant sur ses tempes et le cœur dans la gorge.

* * *

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé.

Ils avaient fait semblant, avaient simulé des sourires tendus et des discutions étranges durant une longue semaine avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale. C'était douloureux, John rougissait furieusement chaque fois que Sherlock le regardait, ses doigts le démangeaient.

Car quand John osait regarder Sherlock, osait lui jeter un œil, les magnifiques yeux de Sherlock semblaient... perdus dans le vague. Quelque chose comme de la nostalgie. Admiraient John comme s'il était l'être humain parfait, une sorte d'entité inatteignable que Sherlock désirait désespéramment. John comprenait si bien ce regard que c'en était douloureux.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème principal.

Le problème principal était la difficulté qu'avait John à oublier. Le choc initia l'avait tétanisé mais maintenant... maintenant, il réfléchissait. Réfléchissait à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas parti. S'il était resté. S'il...

Non.

C'était mal.

Mal.

Immoral.

Illégal.

Et bien que Sherlock soit certaines de ces choses, John ne l'était certainement pas. John n'était pas étrange. John n'était pas différent. John ne _voulait_ pas être différent.

Donc la situation redevint normale tacite, terrifiante, confuse, indomptable.

Et John avait bien l'intention de reprendre le contrôle.

* * *

Ainsi John se retrouva-t-il dans la salle de bain personnelle de Sherlock, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille.

Sous l'emprise d'une mini-crise de panique.

Quand John s'était décidé à contrôler les choses, il avait oublié de prendre en compte le temps qu'il passait avec Sherlock Holmes. Chaque heure de cours, chaque retour de l'école, chaque aventure dans les bois ou autour du lac, John et Sherlock faisaient tout ensemble.

Chaque instant passé ensemble était donc un instant de plus pour que John se tracasse, s'interroge, s'agite et... _désire_. Tout ce _désir_... _Seigneur_.

Ce qui, inévitablement, conduisit John à baisser sa garde.

Après avoir passé la journée en ville, à roder dans les rues boueuses de Londres, John et Sherlock étaient revenus à la résidence Holmes. Sales et puants, ils avaient tous deux besoin d'un bain.

Voici donc pourquoi John se retrouvait dans cet état, après s'être récuré, songeant sans en avoir conscience à Sherlock et ses jolies lèvres, sans se rendre compte de sa vulnérabilité.

De son idiotie.

Ce constat déferla sur lui et il s'abîma la peau en se savonnant, l'angoisse grimpa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sortait de la baignoire pour s'enrouler d'une serviette. Il n'avait réalisé que trop tard qu'il n'y avait pas de changes dans la pièce.

Et le voilà. À se dévisager dans le miroir. À se demander comment il pouvait être si stupide.

Un grincement du plancher sortit brutalement John de ses pensées, son corps gela d'épouvante. Une respiration derrière lui le força à lever le regard et à rencontrer des yeux verts familiers, à travers le miroir, qui le fixaient avec hésitation et inconfort. Quelque chose enserra le cœur de John.

Sherlock se tenait sur le pas de la porte, torse nu, un pantalon lâche sur les hanches, bras le long du corps, yeux transperçant le reflet de John de la manière la plus intime qu'il eut pu exister. John ne pu s'empêcher d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air alors que l'atmosphère s'épaississait, cramponné au lavabo. Leurs bustes n'étaient qu'à un mètre de distance, leurs corps vibraient d'anticipation. Il soutint le regard de Sherlock, ne cligna pas des cils, incapable de s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde perdre ces pupilles sombres, incapable de refermer la bouche, incapable de calmer son souffle.

C'était mal.

C'était _mal_.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais, bon Dieu, comment pouvait-ce être mal ? Alors que tout ce que voulait John était se retourner, lover son visage dans son cou et fermer les yeux. Sentir leurs peaux nues pressées l'une contre l'autre. Sentir leurs corps s'entremêler.

 _Non_.

C'était _mal_ _._

John essaya de fuir de cette petite pièce, mais ses membres ne suivaient pas son cerveau. John essaya de détourner le regard, de briser le charme qui l'emprisonnait mais ses paupières ne bougeaient pas. Il essaya de simplement cligner des cils, faire quelque chose pour prouver qu'il était sous contrôle, prouver que toutes les fibres de son corps n'étaient pas à la merci de Sherlock Holmes.

Plans qui tombèrent à l'eau quand Sherlock s'approcha de lui, regardant finalement son corps. John comprit immédiatement qu'il avait été complètement idiot de croire qu'il pourrait se maîtriser s'il se noyait toujours dans ces iris fantomatiques. Car maintenant, Sherlock était proche. Plus proche que jamais, son souffle chaud frôlait le cou de John.

Non.

Non, c'était mal.

Mal.

Mal.

Ma-

« Voulez-vous que j'arrête? » La voix de Sherlock s'engouffra dans l'oreille de John, les mots étaient liquides et dévastateurs.

Car John secoua la tête.

Doucement, si doucement que c'en aurait été imperceptible de loin

Mais Sherlock n'était pas loin. Il était là. Juste ici. Respirant et murmurant et si proche que John pouvait goûter son parfum sur le bout de sa langue, entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, un rythme constant incomparable à la course effrénée de celui de John, jusqu'à électriser sa nuque. Qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Sherlock. Que John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer dans le miroir.

« John, » chuchota Sherlock, se penchant juste assez pour que son front repose contre la tempe de John, ses paupières s'affaissèrent au contact. « John. »

John se rendit tout juste compte que ses propres yeux étaient clos, la caresse des boucles de Sherlock sur ses cheveux courts le picotaient du sommet du crâne jusqu'aux omoplates. Ses nerfs étaient lacérés par des vents glaciaux, faisant se dresser chaque poil de son corps.

Il devrait lui demander d'arrêter.

Il devrait lui dire que c'est mal.

Il devrait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il n'en dit rien.

Pire encore, il s'entendit dire quelque chose qu'il s'était pourtant si vivement convaincu de ne jamais dire. Quelque chose qui traduisait du besoin. Ardent.

« Touchez-moi, » les mots coulèrent gravement de sa bouche, son corps se tendit légèrement vers Sherlock pour appuyer sa requête. Ses yeux tentèrent de s'ouvrir de panique, pour mettre fin à cette folie, pour crier et s'écarter et courir, courir, courir.

Toutes pensées de fuite s'évaporèrent, Car Sherlock les balaya en posant ses longs doigts pâles sur le torse de John. Le toucher était léger, sans insistance ou pression, une simple présence, d'une manière assez familière. Une manière dont John ne s'était jamais soupçonné l'envie, jusqu'à cet instant précis, il ne savait pas qu'il voulait ce genre de confiance de la part de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Pour être soutenu et touché et aidé.

Les lèvres de Sherlock frôlèrent la tempe de John, une, deux, puis trois fois avant de migrer à sa joue, pour y déposer un baiser. Il descendit le profil de John, un simple frôlement des lèvres sur la mâchoire, sous l'oreille, dans la nuque, sur la clavicule. Il captura la peau entre ses dents et suça, lécha. John laissa son crâne tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Sherlock, s'abandonna aux sensations que Sherlock provoquait en lui, décida que rien d'aussi bon ne pouvait être mal. Pas quand l'auteur de ces actes signifiait tant pour la personne qui en faisait l'objet.

« Viens avec moi, » murmura Sherlock contre son épiderme, glissant ses paumes sur le v des hanches de John et trouvant ses mains à ses flans pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

John se tourna docilement, suivant Sherlock qui reculait en l'entraînant, lent et rassurant, avec un petit sourire encourageant. John trouva ses propres lèvres tirées en un sourire timide, se sentant toujours vulnérable sous sa serviette mais plus effrayé. Plus effrayé par Sherlock, ses caresses douces et ses mots tendres, mais toujours exposé à la vue de cet autre garçon. Sherlock le guida à son lit à baldaquin, s'y arrêta et tira John à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs orteils se touchent, tous deux sans défense, tous deux désarmés.

Les doigts de Sherlock se délacèrent de John pour les courir sensuellement sur ses bras, épaules, trapèzes, nuque, arriver à la mâchoire et finalement emprisonner le visage de John. Il se pencha très lentement, laissant à John le temps de s'évader s'il en avait besoin, et déposa une multitude de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres alors que ses pouces frottaient ses joues. Un petit soupir échappa à Sherlock et ce ne fut qu'alors que John se rendit compte que ses propres mains avaient attrapé les hanches anguleuses de Sherlock, l'attirant plus près, l'invitant à plus de contact. Sherlock obtempéra et combla le minuscule espace qui les séparait encore pour coulisser un genoux entre les cuisses de John et presser leur corps ensemble, de la tête aux pieds. John grogna doucement en sentant la chaleur de la peau de Sherlock, sa prise se raffermit pour le maintenir en place.

Quelque chose d'humide effleura les lèvres de John, demandant silencieusement l'accès, et John obéit, ouvrant la bouche pour accepter la langue de Sherlock qui vint taquiner la sienne. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent lentement, leurs langues se touchant et se retirant. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent, trouvant leur propre rythme, trouvant leur manière de bouger ensemble et de respirer l'oxygène de l'autre. John haletait, ses mains délaissèrent les hanches de Sherlock pour le bas de son dos. Il avait soudainement besoin d'enserrer quelque chose pour les comprimer tous deux, avait besoin aussi près de lui qu'humainement possible, avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait croire en tout ceci. Avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait enlacer Sherlock ainsi. L'enlacer et être proche et aller bien.

Et sans s'en apercevoir, le dos de John percuta les draps duveteux comme Sherlock l'y allongeait, sans jamais briser leur baiser. Sherlock le surplomba, appuyé sur ses paumes, plongeant encore et encore dans la bouche de John, l'explorant avec dévotion.

Sherlock s'assit, séparant leurs bouches et apposant de légers baisers sur la gorge et le torse de John.

Et amena des doigts tremblant à la braguette de son pantalon.

John arrêta momentanément de respirer.

Yeux verrouillés à ceux de John, Sherlock se déboutonna pour dévoiler son sous-vêtement beige, visiblement tendu. Il s'agita en descendant du lit, tira sur une ficelle et se libéra tout à la fois de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement qui tombèrent à ses chevilles.

John se mordit la lèvre, son visage brûlait de faire face à la nudité d'un garçon dans une telle situation. Il avait bien sûr déjà pris des douches avec d'autres garçons à l'école mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. C'était différent. _Si_ différent.

Cela signifiait que Sherlock avait confiance en que John se sentait vulnérable, Sherlock équilibrerait la balance, se dévoilant à John dans son plus simple appareil.

John voulait dire tout ça. Il voulait faire des promesses, des supplications et des déclarations, jurer sur tout ce qu'il possédait qu'il ne ferait jamais souffrir Sherlock.

Mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pas quand tout était si nouveau et terrifiant.

Sherlock rampa de nouveau sur le lit, grimpa sur John. Son long corps nu tremblait sous l'air froid. John ne pouvait pas regarder. Il était trop embarrassé. Trop effrayé. Il souffla sporadiquement quand Sherlock attrapa la serviette de bain qui couvrait encore la taille de John. Il lui lança un regard, cherchant une confirmation avant de dénouer le tissu et de s'en débarrasser.

John fixa le plafond, ses joues étaient si chaudes qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris si elles avaient pris feu. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le coton sous lui, une fine couche de transpiration inondait son corps alors que Sherlock le déshabillait délicatement.

Jetant la serviette au sol, Sherlock étudia la physionomie de John, mémorisant les contours de chaque muscle et la saillie des veines, ses doigts survolaient l'épiderme sensible.

« Tu es si beau, John, » chuchota Sherlock.

Fermant les paupières sous la puissante vague de sentiments qui le submergea, un petit sanglot se faufila entre les lèvres de John. Quelque chose au fin fond de sa poitrine se lacérait, ses émotions se combattaient pour dominer les autres peur, excitation, vulnérabilité... Il paniquait.

« John ? » murmura avec inquiétude Sherlock. Sa voix était plus proche, le matelas s'enfonça autour de John comme Sherlock se penchait. « John, vas-tu bien ? Est-ce trop ? »

John acquiesça, bouche tordue. Ses yeux piquaient, il se sentait humilié.

Sherlock, s'arrangeant pour ne toucher rien d'autre que le front de John du bout des lèvres, émit un petit bruit de douleur. « Je suis désolé, » susurra-t-il. « Nous pouvons arrêter. » Il commença à reculer.

John, poussé par une nouvelle vague d'angoisse, le saisit avant qu'il ne puisse aller bien loin. « Non ! » cria-t-il, secouant la tête, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir les traits pincés de Sherlock. « N-non, s'il te plaît, » souffla-t-il. « Simplement... pourrions-nous nous installer sous les couvertures ? »

Les épaules de Sherlock tombèrent de soulagement, son visage afficha un sourire qui donnait à John l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre.

John se sentit fondre sous ce regard. « Je désire toujours te toucher, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je me sens... je me sens juste... »

« Exposé, » finit Sherlock, tendant les mains et dégageant les couvertures sous eux. « Je comprends. »

John opina, appréciant de plus en plus les capacités d'observation de Sherlock et se traîna sous les couettes. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se desserra une fois couvert.

Sherlock s'installa prudemment à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement.

Ce qui fut soudainement inacceptable.

John se coulissa plus près. Il avait désespérément besoin de toucher à nouveau Sherlock, de sentir son poids et sa respiration et ses mains et ses lèvres. « Sherlock, » chuchota-t-il, en se moulant au garçon, alignant son torse, son ventre, ses hanches au flan de Sherlock, soudainement terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne sache pas combien John le désirait... non -avait besoin de lui.

« J'ai compris, Amour, » murmura Sherlock, enveloppant John d'un bras en se tournant face à lui. « Je suis là. » Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux de John et l'enlaça. La joue de John se retrouva collée à la poitrine de Sherlock.

Tout était si doux et chaud. Les couvertures duveteuses sur lui, le corps pressé contre lui, les lèvres qui dorlotaient son front. John ne s'était jamais senti aussi... en sécurité. Si fragile et pourtant si protégé. Comme dans un cocon. Sherlock prenait son temps avec lui, John n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel.

C'était presque assez pour lui faire oublier.

Lui faire oublier que le monde hors de cette chambre s'écroulerait sur leur tête si quiconque apprenait ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce pourrait être leur fin à tous les deux.

« Je prendrai toujours soin de toi, John. » La voix de Sherlock vibrait dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il tenait John si près de lui. « Je le promets. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. »

Tout ce temps passé à rêver de toucher Sherlock comme cela, souhaiter pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou et simplement respirer lui revint, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il pouvait présentement faire toutes ces choses. Il pouvait le toucher et se perdre en lui et l'étreindre. Et c'était d'accord. Peut-être pas publiquement, mais en privé, c'était d'accord. Sherlock l'y autoriserait. Sherlock le laisserait faire.

Détournant la tête, John appuya son nez sur le pouls de Sherlock, ses narines s'emplirent du parfum de son meilleur ami. Son corps en frémit. Il inhala lentement, profitant, savourant l'épice. Impulsivement, il pressa ses lèvres sur la peau juste sous l'oreille de Sherlock, y aventura sa langue pour en savourer l'onctuosité.

Sherlock eut le souffle coupé, ses bras se contractèrent et son corps roula légèrement contre celui de John. Le long _ohh_ haché qui retentit alors que John s'enivrait de sa peau... Bon sang, quelque chose _remuait_ en John, le faisait se tortiller pour recommencer encore et encore, à différent endroits, ensorcelé par le pouvoir que recelait ses baisers.

Jusqu'à ce que sa chair nue rencontre celle de Sherlock.

Son érection frotta la hanche de Sherlock, gentiment, à peine plus qu'un effleurement, et John gronda. Personne n'avait jamais touché John entre les jambes, lui-même excepté, sa curiosité et sa libido d'adolescent avaient eu raison de lui. Une autre raison de se sentir absurdement coupable.

Mais ceci, à l'instant, ce contact, ce choc de sa verge contre le corps de Sherlock, il ne se sentait pas du tout coupable. Non, il se sentait _vivant_. _Incandescent_. De petites impulsions de plaisir partait de la pointe de son pénis, par ses hanches et traversaient son corps, l'envahissant totalement. C'était nouveau et incroyablement satisfaisant.

Il allait recommencer, initier un nouveau roulement quand soudainement, le corps chaud et ses côtés ondula. Sherlock lui rendit son mouvement. Il ramena John contre lui, noyant à nouveau son visage dans son cou. Les hanches de John poussèrent, cherchant plus de friction. Elles trouvèrent une main.

La main de Sherlock.

Flattant doucement la peau de son pelvis, survolant ses poils pubiens, des doigts habiles s'enroulèrent à la base du sexe de John.

Des étoiles scintillèrent derrière les paupières de John et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour échouer un grondement guttural dans le cou de Sherlock. La carotide de Sherlock qui pulsa contre sa langue ne fit qu'accentuer son plaisir.

Il était à court de mots. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Ses mains trouvèrent les épaules de Sherlock, s'y accrochèrent et s'y _ancrèrent_ comme les doigts arachnéens entamèrent un long va-et-vient sur son érection.

« John, bon sang, tu es magnifique, » murmurait chaudement Sherlock à son oreille. « Si parfait, regarde-toi, _regarde-toi_. »

John sanglota sur la peau de Sherlock, le plaisir envahissait chaque fibre de son corps, ruant dans le poing de Sherlock, haletant difficilement. La main de Sherlock reproduisit son mouvement sur sa longueur, et son gland cogna l'érection de Sherlock.

Ce qui conduisit John sur le sommet de la pente, se répandant en de fines traînées de liquide chaud. Il ne semblait pas s'arrêter, il allait assurément ruiner les draps et arroser le sexe de Sherlock. John savoura le toucher prolongé du garçon, flottant dans la bulle de bien-être d'un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il était certain de pousser des petits bruits ridicules mais n'en avait cure. L'une de ses mains avait migré aux boucles de Sherlock et tirait, désespérant d'y trouver le salut. Il avait besoin de se cramponner à quelque chose. Il était convaincu qu'ainsi, il ne s'égarerait pas dans les méandres de l'extase.

Sherlock céda et jeta sa tête en arrière, poussant un petit cri, et l'espace d'un instant, John pensa l'avoir blessé.

Puis plus de liquide fut projeté sur le ventre de John, le garçon dans ses bras convulsa violemment sous la force de sa propre libération. John observa l'orgasme de Sherlock ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui, le faire trembler, lèvres entr'ouvertes. John ne cligna pas des cils alors que son meilleur ami se détendait de satisfaction. L'expression de Sherlock était délicieuse. C'était sublime. Béat, décontenancé et parfait. John se reput de la vue comme d'un verre de lait chaud. John avait l'impression qu'il pourrait ronronner de contentement si Sherlock s'écroulait dans ses bras. Il ne dit pas un mot, observa simplement, comme Sherlock l'avait tant de fois fait. Observa silencieusement et écouta chaque respiration vibrante, chaque petit son.

Ils se calmèrent doucement, toujours emmêlés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps transpirants pressés ensemble. Aucun des deux garçons ne semblait vouloir bouger. Sherlock baissa la tête, appuya ses lèvres sur le front de John plusieurs langoureuses fois, son rythme cardiaque ralentit finalement contre la bouche de John. John ferma les yeux sous le toucher, luttant contre le besoin soudain de paniquer et de courir, de prétendre que rien de tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé, de faire comme s'il était toujours le même gentil petit garçon d'école privée.

Sherlock fut le premier à s'éloigner en relâchant son étreinte. John ouvrit les paupières pour voir Sherlock lui sourire, joues joliment rosées, yeux brillants avec tellement affection que John en avait mal. « Vas-tu bien ? » murmura Sherlock, sa voix était rauque, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Ces trois mots apaisèrent John. L'apaisèrent et le terrifièrent. Il n'avait soudainement plus envie de s'enfuir mais de se lover tout contre Sherlock et se cacher du reste du monde pour l'éternité. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? » chuchota John, sa voix craquait de détresse. Il réalisait seulement combien les choses étaient compliquées. Car John n'était pas rassasié. Pas encore. Pas quand il venait à peine de découvrir comment il se sentait. Pas quand il venait à peine de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de Sherlock. Si adorable et précautionneux et protecteur. Pas quand il venait à peine de découvrir que Sherlock pouvait lui faire ressentir _cela_.

Ses pensées s'étaient probablement répercutées sur ses traits car la main de Sherlock prit sa joue en coupe, son pouce caressa la peau. « Nous nous arrangerons, » murmura Sherlock. « Nous garderons cela secret mais je... je veux être avec toi. »

Il le disait avec tant de conviction. Tant de vigueur. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il fut réellement sûr dans sa vie il désirait vraiment être avec John Watson.

Le cœur de John tambourina si fort d'adoration dans sa poitrine qu'il songea qu'il pourrait en sortir, rouler jusqu'à Sherlock pour s'y faire un nid et s'y installer éternellement.

Éternellement.

Il pourrait entendre Sherlock lui dire ce genre de choses éternellement.

Mon Dieu, c'était terrifiant.

« Je veux te garder, » susurra Sherlock, attirant John contre son buste pour s'envelopper de ses longs bras. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te garder. »

John acquiesçait avant même de comprendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il acceptait, ses mèches blondes frottaient les sombres poils épars du torse de Sherlock. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourde sous la chaleur de la peau de Sherlock alors qu'il s'enfouissait plus profondément dans les couvertures en baillant.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant qu'il ne s'endorme fut le gloussement de Sherlock dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Cela le rongea presque immédiatement.

Cela commença quand il rentra chez lui et qu'il rampa dans son lit glacial.

Ce fut pire quand John s'allongea seul.

Ce fut atroce quand John regarda sa mère dans les yeux et prétendit être toujours son innocent et pieux petit garçon qui n'avait jamais rêvé de toucher ou de s'allonger à côté d'un autre garçon comme il avait touché et s'était allongé à côté de Sherlock. Prétendit ne pas avoir reçu la semence d'un garçon sur le ventre, quelques heures plus tôt.

Cela faisait mal.

Il était un menteur. Une mauvaise graine. Un pécheur.

Et personne ne savait. Personne ne doutait de lui et Sherlock.

John s'en recroquevillait d'inconfort, ses épaules tombaient lourdement, comme s'il portait le poids du monde.

Le regret survint rapidement. Un jour, tout au plus. Un jour passé avec ses parents qui lui souriaient plaisamment pendant les repas, qui l'emmenèrent pique-niquer et qui le félicitèrent pour ses bonnes notes.

Un jour et John voulut tout effacer. Absolument tout. Il voulait redevenir ce garçon qu'ils pensaient qu'il était toujours. Ce gentil et modeste garçon qui excellait à l'école, qui tirait des plans sur la comète et qui avait un meilleur ami. Ce qui était socialement acceptable. Il ne voulait pas cacher ses secrets, ses sentiments entêtants et sa peur constante d'être dévoilé au grand jour. C'était trop de choses à gérer pour le cœur de John.

Il devait y mettre un terme.

Faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

En finir et tourner la page.

Peut-être que Sherlock comprendrait.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rester amis.

John pourrait faire abstraction de ses désirs. _Sherlock_ était l'instigateur de tout cela. _Sherlock_ l'avait poussé, questionné. John aurait préservé sa vie de tout scandale si Sherlock avait su se contrôler. C'était pourtant simple, pensa rageusement John.

C'était la faute de Sherlock.

* * *

John était faible.

Si foutrement faible.

Il aurait dû être plus fort. Il aurait dû être assez fort pour ne pas s'effondrer en mille morceaux à la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur Sherlock Holmes à l'école. Il aurait dû être préparé à l'envie qui fourmilla dans son ventre. L'envie de toucher Sherlock. De sentir les mains de Sherlock sur lui. De courir avec lui dans le lit qui les avait accueillis quelques jours plus tôt.

Il aurait dû crier. Traiter Sherlock de pervers, d'infidèle aux pensées impures, qui avait entraîné John dans cette folie comme un prédateur avec sa proie, qui avait fait ressentir à John des choses qu'il savait viles. Il aurait dû _hurler_.

À la place, John se retrouva dans un placard. Un placard de stockage plein de papiers, de vieux livres sous des couches de poussières. Des toiles d'araignée pendaient au plafond, la saleté recouvrait le sol. Un placard insalubre, dans lequel Sherlock Holmes tirait pantalon et sous-vêtement aux chevilles de John pour se cramponner à ses hanches. Un placard dans lequel Sherlock Holmes avalait le sexe de John.

« Ughn, » pleurnicha John en enfonçant ses dents dans la peau de son avant-bras. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du feu liquide s'écoulait en lui, le noyant d'euphorie.

« Tu as un goût divin, » marmonna Sherlock sous lui, léchant doucement le gland de John avant d'y refermer ses lèvres et de suçoter, fredonnant de contentement. « Seigneur, je voulais faire cela depuis des lustres. »

John n'écoutait pas. John ne _pensait_ même pas. John était perdu dans l'océan, voguait sur les vagues du plaisir incommensurable que lui délivrait la chaleur humide qui englobait sa verge. Ses hanches tressautaient au rythme des tourbillons de la langue de Sherlock. Il gémit contre son bras, sanglotait de petits cris étouffés alors que sa semence se répandait dans la bouche de Sherlock. Il sentit le sang à travers la morsure qu'il s'était infligée pour restreindre son besoin de ruer du bassin contre le visage du garçon à genoux.

Sherlock le masturba, le lécha, le suça tout du long, grondant doucement en avalant chaque goutte. La tête de John tournait entre euphorie et confusion alors qu'il revenait lentement sur Terre, sa vue se stabilisait, sa mâchoire se desserrait.

Sherlock se redressa sur ses pieds, rouge comme une cerise. Ses lèvres joliment biseautées s'étiraient en un sourire paresseux face à l'allure débauchée de John. Il se pencha et essuya la petite trace de sang sur les lèvres de John avant d'initier un baiser.

Le contact de la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne sembla réveiller le cerveau de John qui recula, yeux écarquillés. « N-non, » bredouilla-t-il. « Non, nous... nous ne pouvons pas. »

Sherlock se rapprocha, imperturbable malgré le comportement de John. « Le sang ne me dérange pas, » ronronna-t-il, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de John. « Tu dois nettoyer la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Je vais t'aider- »

« Non ! » cria John, plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait espéré mais toujours férocement, reculant encore. « Non à... non à _ça_. »

Les bras de Sherlock retombèrent lentement à ses flans comme il observait John avec hésitation. « Comment ? »

John souffla, se rhabillant anxieusement, ses doigts tremblaient. « Nous ne pouvons... nous ne pouvons plus faire cela. C'est mal. C'est... c'est _mal_ , Sherlock. »

L'affaissement des traits de Sherlock écrasa John comme une enclume. L'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteignit soudainement pour ne laisser que le gris froid alors que la douleur se gravait sur son visage. « Non, c'est faux, » mordit-il en retour, mais l'agonie était trop présente pour que seule la colère en ressorte. « Ce que je ressens pour toi... ce n'est pas _mal_ , John. Ce ne pourra jamais être mal. »

John détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait plus croiser ces yeux. Ne pouvait plus entendre les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche. Il ne pouvait plus _rester ici_.

« Je dois partir, » grommela-t-il. « Je ne suis pas... tout ceci ne doit plus se reproduire. C'est ma- »

« Ça suffit, » aboya Sherlock, attrapant et serrant le poignet de John. « Ne le redis pas. Ce n'est pas mal, John. Te sens-tu mal ? Quand tu es si proche de moi ? Qu'en est-il de notre étreinte, cette nuit-là ? Était-ce mal, John ? T'es-tu _senti_ mal ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien ! » s'insurgea John, luttant pour se libérer de la poigne de Sherlock mais les doigts du garçon restèrent implacables.

« Qu'en est-il de ta jouissance dans ma main, huh ? » La voix de Sherlock était dangereusement sonore. « Était-ce mal également ? Quand ta semence s'est déversée sur mes draps et mon ventre- »

« Arrêtez ! » hurla John. Des larmes lui échappaient. « Sherlock, nous- »

« Je t'aime, » murmura Sherlock, apposant la main de John sur son cœur. « Est-ce mal ? Est-ce vraiment mal de ma part de t'aimer ? »

Il voulait poursuivre la lutte, tirer jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le laisse partir. Mais ces mots, ces mots si lourds et éloquents effritèrent immédiatement la volonté de John. Il tomba contre la poitrine de Sherlock, les larmes le submergèrent et il berça son corps sous l'émotion. « C'est contraire à la loi, » sanglota doucement John contre la chemise désormais mouillée de Sherlock.

« Au diable la loi, » grogna Sherlock, enlaçant plus fort John. « La loi n'a pas toujours raison, John. Je te veux. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, John. Laisse-moi... laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Il voulait dire oui. Il voulait tomber à genoux, enfouir son visage contre l'estomac de Sherlock, enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et dire oui oui _oui_.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Car sous peu, à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait quitter ce minuscule placard à balais. Il devrait faire face à ses camarades de classes et ses parents et son monde et mentir jusqu'à ce que sa face devienne bleue, prétendre que la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Prétendre que ses pensées n'étaient pas pécheresses et impures et illégales.

Il devrait faire à nouveau semblant. Rendosser ce poids sur ses épaules et jouer le gentil petit garçon.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont John se croyait capable.

Il ne dit rien. Il essuya ses yeux, se détacha de Sherlock et quitta la pièce. La porte claqua bruyamment, scellant la seule chose que John désirait et qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Cela lui passerait. Ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses envies, ses besoins retourneraient tous dans les abîmes d'où ils venaient et il y survivrait. Il irait bien. Il tournerait la page. Oublierait. Prétendrait que rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne parlerait plus à Sherlock. Il ne penserait plus à Sherlock. Il tournerait la page. Il tournerait la page. Il _devait_ tourner la page.

* * *

Tout faisait souffrir.

Tout le temps.

Chaque muscle, chaque membre, chaque os de son corps le lacérait comme s'ils se brisaient lentement en le gangrenant.

Pensant des semaines, John se décomposa, l'esprit vide, distrait par ses efforts pour ne rien faire. Ne pas penser. Ne pas ressentir. Constamment exténué par le poids de-

Non.

Il refusait de penser encore à ces choses.

Refusait de se souvenir. Refusait de le reconnaître.

Il n'avait pas regardé Sherlock depuis des semaines. N'avait pas tenté un coup d'œil, difficilement, même pas de loin. Il l'avait simplement ignoré. C'était étonnamment facile à faire puisque Sherlock ne lui compliquait pas la tâche. N'essayait pas de converser avec lui ou d'initier une quelconque interaction. En réalité, il semblait ignorer John autant que John l'ignorait.

Et John dépérissait. Il traînait avec ses stupides amis de l'école. Des garçons qu'il n'appréciait même pas, mais il désespérait de contact humain. Il leur arrivait de parler de Sherlock, et John feignait de s'en désintéresser, alors qu'il s'accrochait à chaque mot. Il entendait que Sherlock était devenu encore plus cassant et rude, qu'il ne fréquentait plus vraiment l'école. Il était ardu de rassembler les informations quand le seul mot que John entendait était _Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock_. Ce qui rendait les choses encore pires. Le faisait souhaiter davantage. Souhaiter qu'il n'eut jamais touché Sherlock Holmes. Souhaiter qu'il n'eut jamais pensé à Sherlock Holmes. Souhaiter qu'il n'eut jamais de serait-ce que _rencontré_ Sherlock Holmes.

Et John mourait un peu plus chaque jour. Luttait constamment pour ne pas souhaiter, ni espérer, pour que la seule personne qui ait jamais compté ne lui manque pas. La seule personne qui ait jamais pris soin de lui. La seule personne qu'il pourrait-

Non.

Rien de tout ça.

C'est terminé.

Fini.

Mal.

* * *

« Donc, vous et Holmes n'êtes plus amis ? » railla Phillip Anderson pendant le déjeuner.

John secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-il faiblement. Seigneur, il était fatigué. Pourquoi devait-il faire des efforts avec un enfoiré tel que Phillip Anderson ? Pourquoi devait-il faire des efforts _tout court_ ? Il était si _fatigué_.

« C'est une bonne chose pour vous, camarade, » approuva Anderson. « Holmes est un malade. »

« Mm, » répondit à peine John, paupières tombantes. Il avait envie de cogner Anderson pour l'empêcher de parler plus.

« Il a dit quelque chose de vraiment désagréable en classe, » se plaignit Anderson. « Détestable. Nous avons dû lui donner une sacrée leçon, j'espère pour son bien qu'il la retiendra. »

Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent brusquement pour trouver le sourire maniaque d'Anderson. « Pardon ? »

« Nous nous sommes bien occupés de lui, » répliqua plaisamment Anderson en mordant dans son sandwich. « Il ne reviendra probablement pas à l'école avant un bon moment. Même les professeurs disent qu'il ferait bien de revoir son comportement. »

John fut sur ses pieds avant qu'Anderson ne puisse finir, hissant sa sacoche à son épaule et décollant à toute allure. Il était soudainement éveillé, il ignora délibérément l'appel d'Anderson dans son dos.

* * *

Il fallut que John frappa quatre fois à la porte. La dernière faillit l'achever.

Le visage de Sherlock était un camaïeu de bleus, ses deux paupières étaient enflées, ses lèvres étaient fendues. Ses magnifiques yeux, gris sous cette lumière, contrastaient gravement avec le reste du visage.

Il était détestable que ce soit les actions stupides de petites brutes pourries gâtées qui réveillent John.

Il aurait préféré passer chaque instant à défendre Sherlock Holmes, à prendre les coups à sa place s'il devait en passer par là plutôt que fréquenter les bâtards qui lui avaient fait cela.

Sherlock le fixa malgré le gonflement de ses yeux. Ils n'avaient plus ne serait-ce qu'une once de la tendresse dont ils avaient été porteurs quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » aboya si brusquement Sherlock dans le silence ambiant que John en sursauta. « Es-tu venu voir l'œuvre de tes précieux copains ? »

Il leva la main sans y penser pour approcher le garçon brisé en face de lui. Il avait tant besoin de le toucher. « Sherlock- »

« Arrête, » mordit Sherlock en retour. Il recula pour éviter tout contact. « Nous ne recommencerons pas. »

L'estomac de John se plomba. « Mais je- »

« Non, » dit fermement Sherlock. « Je ne peux plus faire cela avec toi. Tu penses le vouloir à chaque fois, mais une fois terminé, à la minute même où tes pensées s'éclaircissent... je ne peux plus te regarder me fuir. Je ne peux plus, John. »

Il ne voulait pas fuir, mon Dieu, il voulait rester pour toujours. Rester ici et prendre soin de ce garçon comme il avait pris tant de fois soin de John auparavant.

Soudainement fort de cette idée, John attrapa la main indemne de Sherlock et l'entraîna à la salle de bain. « Venez, il faut vous nettoyer. »

« John- »

« J'ai dit venez, » exigea John, tirant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait le corps blessé de Sherlock Holmes.

Il ignora les ronchonnements dans son dos alors que la tension du bras qu'il tenait se relâcha. Sherlock le suivit à contre cœur.

John emplit la baignoire de l'eau la plus chaude possible sans pour autant attendre que la chaudière n'atteigne son maximum, puis se tourna vers Sherlock qui s'était assis sur le couvercle du toilette, d'un air curieux et malheureux en même temps.

« Enlevez vos vêtements, » ordonna John. « Dépêchez-vous. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « John- »

« Maintenant, Sherlock. »

Soufflant et grimaçant, Sherlock se débattit avec sa chemise, tout en dévisageant John.

Qui commença également à se déshabiller.

Sherlock se figea au milieu des boutons. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Je prépare le bain, » répondit froidement John.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Ils y étaient jusqu'au cou.

Sherlock avait raison. Au diable la loi. Ce n'était pas mal. Il était impossible que ça le soit. Pas quand John se sentait... de _cette manière_.

« John- »

« Je suis là, Sherlock » murmura John en enlevant sa chemise et en passant son maillot de corps par-dessus sa tête. « Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. Je vous le promets. »

La douceur était de retour. La tendresse s'insinua de nouveau dans les yeux de Sherlock, ces douces et précieuses étincelles que John adorait. « John, » chuchota faiblement Sherlock, presque inaudible.

« Je suis là, » John s'approcha, déposant des doigts fébriles sur les boutons de Sherlock. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Sherlock secoua la tête. « Tu... tu n'as pas besoin de- »

« Je suis désolé, » argua férocement John. « Pour tout. J'ai laissé la peur me contrôler, mais je... tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'entr'ouvrirent de surprise.

Puis il laissa ses bras retomber à ses flans, réclamant que John finisse de le déshabiller.

Ce que John fit obligeamment, offrant de petits sourires à son... Seigneur, son _amant_.

Ils se glissèrent dans le bain, le dos de John contre la porcelaine froide, le dos de Sherlock contre le torse de John. L'eau chaude détendait leurs muscles.

« Je t'aime, » susurra John, ses joues brûlaient de cet aveu, son corps tremblait comme il frôlait le corps meurtri de Sherlock.

Sherlock soupira. « Je sais. »

John renifla. « Bien sûr que tu le sais. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, » confirma Sherlock en se penchant en arrière pour sourire narquoisement à John. Le mouvement le fit tressaillir. John planta un baiser sur sa tempe et Sherlock ronronna en savourant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, un long moment. Les doigts cajolaient la peau sensible, exploraient l'autre à nouveau, après des semaines de déni. John observa sa paume planer sur les côtes de Sherlock, redessiner les os par ses caresses.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » marmonna John, traçant des cercles paresseux sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

« Nous allons nous aimer, » chuchota Sherlock en retour, comme si c'était si simple.

Et peut-être était-ce si simple. Peut-être que John s'était compliqué les choses et que tout pouvait juste être... simple.

John ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant sous les câlins de Sherlock. « Nous allons nous aimer, » confirma-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Sherlock. « Nous allons nous aimer. »

* * *

Coulant dans l'eau chaude, John soupira lourdement alors que toute la pression de son corps l'abandonnait. Il se reposa contre le torse musclé de Sherlock, yeux clos comme Sherlock passait une serviette sur sa peau, soulageant ses articulations rouillées et ses cicatrices. Sherlock était toujours si apollinien et intact malgré le temps qui avait passé. Sa peau était toujours souple et ferme. John essayait de l'envier mais c'était compliqué quand ce corps parfait s'allongeait sous lui la nuit venue, s'arquait, se tortillait, poussait contre chaque toucher de John, le voulait toujours comme quand ils étaient gosses.

La situation avait évolué avec l'âge. Après l'université pour Sherlock et l'armée pour John, ils étaient devenus une équipe dans chaque aspect de leur vie. Un duo qui résolvait des crimes pour le New Scotland Yard, qui vivait ensemble à Baker Street, qui dormait dans le même lit, qui se chamaillait pour des choses anodines comme le thé, les repas et les interactions sociales. Ils avaient construit une vie ensemble. Ils avaient été si terrifiés, plus jeunes, mais aujourd'hui, John trouvait cette vie confortable et calme. Ils devaient toujours se cacher, ne pouvaient toujours pas confier la vérité à qui que ce soit et il y avait les rumeurs. Mais les rumeurs étaient inoffensives, et le duo était suffisamment utile à la police pour qu'elle en fasse abstraction, puisque Sherlock serait bien moins coopératif derrière les barreaux et pire encore si John allait en prison.

John s'était depuis longtemps défait de cette impression d'inconvenance. Ce n'était pas mal. Aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Sherlock, ce ne pouvait pas être mal. Durant des années, il avait eu besoin des mots réconfortants de Sherlock, mais les grandes lignes de son état d'esprit ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps. La guerre fut la période la plus difficile, les lettres étaient trop risquées et les visites impossibles. John s'était demandé, pendant les longs mois de son déploiement, si son amour pour Sherlock flétrirait avec la distance.

Au contraire, il en crût. Sous le soleil ardent de l'Afghanistan, il se mourrait de Sherlock Holmes jour et nuit, dans la saleté, le sable, la sueur et les larmes, il souffrait de vouloir retourner à Londres, là où il savait que son homme se faisait un nom et l'attendait. Attendait que John revienne et le rejoigne.

Et quand John revint, Sherlock l'attendait stoïquement sur le quai de la gare, le visage solennel, les mains enfouie dans les poches de son long manteau de laine, regardant à peine dans le direction de John comme ils regagnaient leur logis. Sans se toucher. Ne jamais se toucher en public.

Mais dès que la porte de leur nouvel appartement claqua, un appartement que Sherlock avait sécurisé pendant l'absence de John, Sherlock le tira dans la chambre à coucher, enlevant ses vêtements, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, murmurant des supplications de toucher et d'amour et implorant John de ne plus jamais partir. C'était époustouflant et John n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en arrière.

Même les jours comme celui-ci, John ne regardait pas en arrière. John ne souhaitait pas une vie différente. John ne souhaitait pas être différent.

Il souhaitait que le monde change. Que l'univers entier comprenne que ceci, deux hommes nus dans un bain, échangeant des caresses, n'était pas mal. Comprenne qu'un homme qui aime un autre autre homme, ce n'était pas mal.

« Je t'aime, John Watson, » murmura Sherlock, passant la serviette sur la cicatrice que la balle avait laissé. « Je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »

Les paupières de John papillonnèrent, le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserrait. Si le monde ne changeait pas, ne comprenait pas, John avait toujours ceci. Avait toujours cet homme, pour les trente prochaines années, qui prendra soin de John et autorisera John à prendre soin de lui. Il avait toujours ceci. À défaut de mieux, il avait toujours ceci.

Et plus tard cette nuit, quand Sherlock l'allongea sur les draps de leur lit et se glissa dans son corps, John oublia ce monde méprisable et se concentra sur son propre petit monde. Son petit monde qui le pénétrait en de langoureuses vagues, susurrait tendresses, mots doux et amour, qui protégeait John de la cruauté de la vraie vie. John se laissa prendre, enlaçant l'homme qui planait sur lui, murmurant ses propres douceurs et promesses, suppliant pour plus de profondeur, plus de force, plus de proximité. Et quand ils jouirent tous deux, ce fut aussi magnifique que la première fois, tant d'années auparavant, cachés dans la chambre de Sherlock, à se toucher, à se tenir et à s'aimer.

Et alors que Sherlock s'effondrait sur lui, entremêlant leurs jambes, s'enroulant autour de lui pour dormir, John ferma les yeux et respira. Il décida que s'il pouvait garder Sherlock pour toujours, tous les obstacles, toutes les embûches avaient valu le coup. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que tout était bien.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR LU !__

 _ _Vos requêtes et/ou questions/commentaires sont plus que bienvenus, ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! XO !__

 **Un gros merci perso à Gargouilles sans qui je me serais retrouvée chauve à force de m'arracher les cheveux sur celui-ci !**

Prochain OS le mercredi 19 juillet.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	14. The Dancer and The Captain

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le quatorzième OS !

Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review depuis la dernière fois : MissAnika, Lucky-Holmes, Misew, Tristana379, Aliice-Klaine, Will McHope, Mimi Kitsune, admamu et Gargouilles !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: La danse classique a toujours été le premier amour de Sherlock, mais quand un certain capitaine de l'équipe de rugby commence à traîner dans les parages, ça pourrait changer.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Pour alexisriversong :__

 _ _Cet OS vous est dédié, tous mes fabuleux lecteurs, merci infiniment de lire et de suivre mon travail et ma page tumblr ! Cet OS fête les 100 followers sur tumblr et les 100 favorites sur le recueil ! J'ai reçu trois requêtes de ballet!lock, deux d'anonymes et une d'alexisriversong, voici donc le mix de ces trois requêtes !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Le Danseur et Le Capitaine**

 _Une deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit une deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit une deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit._

Il fixe son reflet dans le miroir en pirouettant, surveillant l'axe de son bassin, sa posture doit être parfaite. La répétition est terminée depuis une demie-heure, mais Sherlock doit s'entraîner. Sherlock doit travailler.

Il tourne, fouette encore et encore, compte succinctement dans sa tête. Il n'y a pas de musique, il n'en a pas besoin. Il se prépare pour son prochain mouvement, un grand jeté, dans cinq six sept-

Un lourd halètement éclate dans le silence concentré de Sherlock et il trébuche dans sa transition, un instant surpris avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Il chute gracieusement au sol, son irritation croît comme sa hanche claque sur le parquet.

« Oh merde, » siffle la voix qui l'avait distrait en premier lieu. Des pas se pressent dans le studio. « Ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je passais simplement par là, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un... Mon Dieu, mais c'était incroyable... désolé, désolé, ce n'est pas ce que... Bon sang, attends, je t'aide à te relever. »

Des mains sont fourrées sous ses bras et le hissent sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Sherlock essaie de se souvenir comment respirer correctement.

John Watson le touche.

Toute la hargne de Sherlock s'envole en une seconde.

Il connaît ce garçon.

Il _rêve_ de ce garçon.

John Watson, le magnifique capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, fantasme de toutes les filles de leur école, _touche Sherlock Holmes_.

Il ne peut pas respirer. Il _ne peut pas_.

Il se laisse manipuler. Il se sent stupide en réalisant qui peut parfaitement se relever seul, sans l'aide de John.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas te surprendre, » continue John en babillant d'embarras. « Je ne t'avais juste jamais vu... comme _ça_ , je veux dire- enfin, je savais que tu dansais mais je ne _savais_ pas... euh je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça, je- Tu sais quoi ? Ignore-moi et recommence ton enchaînement, j'arrêterai de dire des conneries. »

Un petit rire s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock et il secoue la tête pour masquer les rougeurs qui attaquent ses joues. « C'est bon, » dit doucement Sherlock, mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour retenir son sourire compulsif face à la moue de John.

Le regard de John glisse au sol en branlant du chef, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. « Tu es, uh... tu es Sherlock, c'est ça ? »

De nouveau, Sherlock se retrouve à bout de souffle. John sait son nom ? John sait... John sait qu'il danse ? Il était pourtant sûr que John ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

« Je, uh- ouais, » répond Sherlock en acquiesçant. « Comment- »

« Tu es une légende, par ici, » glousse John.

Sherlock ravale la panique qui roule dans sa poitrine.

Une légende.

C'est une manière de le dire, suppose-t-il.

Dans cette école, cela peut signifier une montagne de choses différentes. Même parmi les artistes et les parias, Sherlock sait qu'il a une place à part. Être l'étoile masculine des danseurs de l'école, tout en ayant une passion pour les sciences et parfois les expériences risquées dans les labos, ne pas s'adonner aux sports de contact ni aux échanges sociaux le rend en quelque sorte important. Intouchable. Pour la moitié de cette école, il représente le succès et il est silencieusement respecté pour cela. Il en est pleinement conscient mais il n'en a que faire. Ça ne lui fait rien.

L'autre moitié de l'école, les athlètes d'autres sports, qui courent après une balle ou mettent des buts, ainsi que ceux qui les supportent durant leurs matches et leurs courses, ils éprouvent... quelque chose d'un peu différent à l'encontre de Sherlock.

Ou plutôt, ils éprouvent quelque chose de différent à l'encontre de la 'fée', du 'taré', de la 'tarlouze' en collants et chaussons de danse, qui se dandine dans l'école avec son tutu, ses paillettes et tous ces autres stéréotypes gay qu'ils peuvent imaginer.

Honnêtement, Sherlock s'en fiche. Il se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de lui. Il s'en fiche s'ils ne le comprennent pas et s'ils considèrent que son amour pour son sport -car oui, le ballet est un _sport_ , bien que ces brutes ne l'admettront jamais- est une raison pour l'affubler de tous les surnoms homophobes que leurs petits cerveaux peuvent générer. Il s'en contrefiche.

Mais si ça venait de John, il pourrait s'en soucier. Il pourrait s'en soucier un petit peu.

John Watson, qui a intégré l'école l'année dernière, ainsi que l'équipe de rugby, en devenant presque immédiatement le capitaine et qui s'est fait un nom dans le même processus. Les filles se damnent pour ses jolis yeux bleus et ses cheveux blond sable, et les garçons lui tapent dans la main en l'appelant Cap et rient à tout ce qu'il dit. Tout le monde aime John Watson.

Tout le monde.

Sherlock inclus.

Bien qu'il ait honte de l'admettre. Il a à peine dit trois mots à John, un 'désolé' quand il lui est rentré dedans par accident des un couloir, un 'excuse-moi' quand il l'a poussé à la cafétéria... yup, trois mots tout pile.

Mais ces moments... ils ont ensorcelé Sherlock. Le parfum du shampoing de John, une simple odeur de propre mélangée à un musque qui a encombré le nez de Sherlock. La sensation du bras musclé de John sous la manche qui s'est frottée à Sherlock comme du feu pour transpercer la chemise et la peau, révélatrice de la puissance qui sommeille dans ce corps.

Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça pour John. Pas parce que c'est un garçon -Sherlock a réglé la question de sa sexualité depuis des années, sans pourtant y portant grand intérêt, jusqu'à ce que John fasse irruption dans son école et s'il n'était pas d'ors et déjà sûr et certain d'être gay, John Watson et sa magnificence l'auraient définitivement convaincu.

Non, il ne devrait pas ressentir ça pour John car il ne _connaît_ pas John. Pas vraiment. Et John ne le connaît certainement pas.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un sacré danseur, » continue John avec un sourire. « Plutôt bon. »

« Le meilleur, » marmonne Sherlock tout en conservant sa première ligne de défense.

John rit. « Ouais, c'est ce que je sous-entendais, » carillonne-t-il, son sourire est éblouissant.

C'est un son magnifique. Sherlock a envie d'y goûter, de lécher l'intérieur de la bouche de John et de savourer.

Il s'ébranle immédiatement, ses joues brûlent.

« Tu t'entraînes pour quelque chose de particulier ? » demande curieusement John, fixant les chaussons de pointe lacés étroitement autour des chevilles de Sherlock.

Sherlock opine. « La performance de mi-trimestre. Juste un petit spectacle pour se préparer à la vraie représentation des vacances de Noël. »

« Wow, » John hoche la tête, clairement intrigué. « Tu es... est-ce que tu um... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais absolument pas quoi te demander concernant la danse classique. »

Sherlock rit, l'honnêteté de John est adorable à tous les niveaux. « Ce n'est pas grave. Um, merci de... m'avoir aidé à me relever. »

John renifle. « Alors que je suis la cause de ta chute ? Ouais, pas de problème. »

« Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, » murmure Sherlock.

John hisse un sourcil amusé. « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je suis peut-être venu ici dans l'unique but de te jeter cul à terre. » »

Luttant contre le tremblement de ses lèvres, Sherlock essaie de le fusiller du regard. « Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait apporté ? »

Le petit haussement d'épaules donne à John un air innocent et humble. « Peut-être était-ce une expérience ? »

Sherlock se statufie un moment avant de voir un rictus taquin s'emparer de la bouche de John. « Ah, » comprend-il. « Tu n'as pas entendu parler que de l'aspect artistique de ma réputation. »

« Peut-être, » sourit John. « Je veux dire, j'ai _peut-être_ entendu parler de l'incendie que tu as provoqué à partir d'une des chaises pendant le cours de chimie de Mme Relick l'année dernière. »

« C'était un accident, » marmonne Sherlock, bien que cette expérience avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Il était en binôme avec Sally Donovan et il voulait lui faire peur pour se venger de ses commentaires désopilants. D'après lui, tout s'était déroulé sans incident. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'explique avec les pompiers, donc-

John explose brusquement en gloussements, ses yeux brillent d'hilarité. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Mme Relick n'est pas connue pour sa gentillesse. »

Sherlock secoue les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Je me suis enfui avant que le principal James n'arrive pour me coller. J'ai été transféré dans une autre classe le jour suivant. »

Les gloussements se transforment en un rire à gorge déployée comme John se tient le ventre, toute sa physionomie est secouée. « J'aurais adoré voir ça, » halète-t-il.

Sherlock se surprend à rire aussi, profitant de la joyeuse roseur sur les joues de John. Il ressemble à un chérubin, son visage rond mais pas rondouillard grâce aux années de sport qui l'ont maintenu en forme. Et quelle forme. Ce corps hante Sherlock, tout en muscles bandés et membres fermes, son jean moule parfaitement bien la forme de ses fesses et de ses cuisses-

« Bref, » soupire John comme son hilarité se calme progressivement. « Je me suis mis en retard. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. »

« Bien sûr, » confirme Sherlock et branlant vivement du chef pour montrer son accord. Il se sent soudainement coupable d'avoir retenu John avec son histoire.

À sa décharge, John sourit, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec ce contre-temps. « J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer officiellement, Sherlock Holmes. On se recroisera sûrement. »

Sherlock cligne des paupières. Bon sang, ça sonne comme une promesse. Comme s'il était déterminé à recroiser Sherlock. Comme s'ils allaient avoir l'occasion de se reparler sous peu.

« D'accord, » accepte Sherlock, ignorant le sang qui se précipite à son visage. « À plus. »

John sourit à ses pieds alors qu'il se retourne et avance vers la sortie.

Sherlock n'a que trente secondes pour réaliser qu'il vient juste de parler à -non- qu'il vient d'avoir une _conversation_ _avec_ John Watson avant qu'une autre voix familière ne se diffuse dans la pièce.

« Excuse-moi, » les mots incrédules d'Irene Adler se glissent derrière lui. « Est-ce que cette sublime créature vient juste de _te_ parler ? »

Sherlock arbore un air condescendant en se tournant vers son amie. « Sublime créature ? »

Les sourcils d'Irene se hissent étonnement haut et Sherlock se demande si, avec un peu d'entraînement, ils pourraient toucher ses cheveux. « Est-ce que tu l'as déjà _vu_ en short de rugby ? Que Dieu ait pitié de nous. »

Sherlock fait de son mieux pour ignorer la salive qui emplit sa bouche. Il a en effet déjà vu John en short de rugby et le terme 'sublime créature' n'est même pas une description suffisante. Sherlock serait plus parti sur 'Adonis à couper le souffle' ou quelque chose de plus enfantin comme 'bombe atomique'. Non pas que Sherlock ait passé des heures à penser à John Watson et aux surnoms qui pourraient rendre hommage à sa magnificence. Pas du tout.

Enfin, si, mais il ne l'avouera jamais à Irene Adler.

« Il s'est probablement perdu, ou quelque chose du genre, » suppose Sherlock comme si ce n'était pas la chose la plus excitante qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Irene plisse les yeux. « Pas moyen. C'était délibéré. »

Sherlock fait de son mieux pour ignorer le frisson qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. « Je ne crois pas- »

« Oh, pitié, les vestiaires des garçons sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment, » dit Irene en croisant les bras. « Et l'accès au parking est juste à côté. Il est venu jusqu'ici pour une raison précise. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens, » grommelle Sherlock en se laissant tomber sur un banc pour délacer ses chaussons. « Pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? »

« Sérieusement ? » le réprimande Irene en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Tu ne peux pas être si paumé ? »

Sherlock roule des yeux pendant que ses doigts bataillent avec les rubans autour de ses chevilles. « Je suis très loin d'être paumé, merci bien. »

Irene lui jette un soupir dramatique, secouant la tête et tapotant l'épaule de Sherlock. « Oh, Sherlock, » roucoule-t-elle. « Tellement jeune. Tellement gay. Tellement _tellement_ paumé. »

Tout en se moquant, Sherlock se dérobe à son toucher. « Je suis pratiquement sûr de te l'avoir révélé en toute confiance, pas pour que tu me le rappelles dès que tu en aurais l'occasion. »

« Hey, on se sert les coudes entre gays, » déclare Irene. « On se prépare pour l'insurrection et tout ça. »

Sherlock renifle. « Bien sûr. Le soulèvement contre la population hétéro. »

« Indubitablement, » ricane Irene.

C'est pour cela qu'Irene et lui sont assez bons amis. Ils dansent ensemble, ils ont pas mal de points communs et ils n'ont aucune attirance l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, tandis que Sherlock connaît sa place parmi les artistes et les parias, Irene semble marcher sur un fil. Elle ne prend le parti d'aucun camp en particulier, elle a des amis des deux côtés et elle est plus que tolérante. Elle dit que c'est à cause de son apparence avantageuse et de sa personnalité sensuelle. Sherlock parierait plus sur sa présence à toutes les fêtes.

« Écoute, tout ce que je dis est que les faits ne mentent pas, » continue Irene comme ils rangent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs respectifs. « Je ne pense pas que le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby fasse quoi que ce soit sans raison. »

Sherlock fait de son mieux pour ignorer ses mots et le flottement de joie qu'il provoquent en lui. Il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi John a fait une halte au studio, mais il préfère ne pas s'y pencher de trop près. Pourquoi se monter la tête pour quelque chose qu'il sait impossible ?

Il enfile son sac sur son épaule et sort du studio en faisant abstraction des tentatives d'Irene pour le convaincre.

* * *

Allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, Sherlock enroule une de ses boucles autour de son index en levant les jambes et en tordant ses chevilles. C'est un toc nerveux, quand il n'arrive pas à dormir mais qu'il est éreinté. C'est la faute de John Watson. Il le rend nerveux. Curieux.

Pourquoi John est-il venu au studio aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi a-t-il regardé Sherlock ? Pourquoi est-il entré et lui a-t-il parlé ?

Il est très rare que Sherlock ne comprenne pas quelque chose et le poids de l'ignorance le rend dingue. Il est habitué à en savoir plus que tout le monde, à être le plus intelligent de la pièce, mais ça ? C'est d'un tout autre registre. C'est de l'instinct pur.

Et il n'y a pas d'instinct sans expérience au préalable. Il s'insulte pour ne pas avoir ce genre de connaissance dans ses bases de données mentales. Il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Personne ne le lui a jamais proposé et il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il _sait_ ce que ça donnerait, bien que ce ne soit pas la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'est jamais embarqué dans une telle histoire.

La principale raison est que Sherlock n'a aucun intérêt pour les affaires de cœur. Personne n'a jamais été intéressé par lui, alors pourquoi perdrait-il son temps ?

Est-ce vrai ? John est _intéressé_ par lui ?

Il ne sait pas.

Pourquoi ne sait-il pas ?

Poussant un lourd soupir, Sherlock roule sur le ventre.

Il a besoin de plus de données.

Il a besoin de plus de conversations avec John.

Il se mord la lèvre pour retenir le sourire qui menace d'envahir ses traits. Une autre conversation avec John Watson. Comme si c'était une épreuve.

Le problème est d'avoir à nouveau cette chance.

Les chances que John passe à nouveau au studio sont faibles. Et les chances que Sherlock prenne son courage en main sont encore plus faibles.

Sherlock gronde dans le tapis, ses pensées tournent et se retournent. De la confusion. De l'inconnu. Une agonie totale.

* * *

« On devrait aller à un match, » annonce Irene le lendemain tandis que Sherlock se glisse dans son pantalon de survêtement.

Il lui jette un regard suspicieux comme elle passe un sweat-shirt par-dessus sa tête. « Pourquoi ? »

Irene ricane. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je n'ai rien à faire à un match de rugby, » déclare Sherlock en vérifiant l'intérieur de son sac pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublie rien. « Tu es plus que conviée à t'y rendre seule. »

« Quel serait l'intérêt ? » grommelle Irene. « Ce n'est pas moi qui fantasme sur les beaux mecs en short. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as qualifié un certain capitaine de 'sublime créature' ? »

« Oh, eh bien, John _est_ délicieux, » ronronne Irene, une étincelle de malice illumine ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de cueillir la rose que je ne peux pas la sentir. »

« Quelle analogie ridicule ! » rit Sherlock et sortant son t-shirt à manches longues de son sac. Parfois, il aimerait bien avoir la même confiance en soi qu'Irene. Ça l'aiderait à se sortir des eaux troubles de son béguin impossible.

Irene renifle, hissant son sac sur ses épaules pour sortir du studio. Il entend son souffle se couper avant qu'elle ne l'apostrophe, « Le prochain match est vendredi. Je t' _assure_ que nous devrions y aller. »

« Encore, » soupire Sherlock, enfilant son t-shirt et commençant à la suivre. « Pourquoi ? Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que j'assiste à un match de rugby. »

« Ouais, c'est pareil pour la plupart des gens, » la voix de John lui parvient à l'angle et Sherlock se fige sur le pas de la porte. « En fait, ils aiment encourager des gars qui transpirent à force de courir derrière une balle. »

Sherlock chancelle de panique un instant, le stress grimpe dans sa poitrine. John est ici. Encore. John est _encore_ au studio réservé aux répétitions de danse classique. Ça _ne peut pas_ être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que si ? Sherlock a le tournis comme il tourne au coin pour trouver John appuyé contre le mur, vêtu de sa veste de rugby bleu marine. Il lui sourit, ses yeux brillent magnifiquement.

« Je-je ne voulais pas dire... » tente de se justifier Sherlock en échouant lamentablement.

John rit. « Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si tu n'aimes pas ce sport, il n'y a aucune raison d'y aller, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock torture sa lèvre inférieure et fixe le sol. « Exactement, » bredouille-t-il aux chaussures de John.

« Mais tout de même, » John fait un pas en avant vers lui et Sherlock ne peut soudainement plus respirer. « Si tu voyais les choses comme, je ne sais pas, une sorte d' _expérience_ , ça pourrait valoir le coup, non ? »

Les chaînes d'angoisse qui enserrent les poumons de Sherlock se relâchent, perdant de leur poigne mortelle. Il se sent soudainement si léger qu'il pourrait flotter. Est-ce que John... est-ce que John lui demande d'aller à son match ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quel genre d'expérience ? »

John lève son visage vers le plafond comme s'il entrait dans une profonde réflexion. « Uh... les conséquences des tacles sur le cerveau des imbéciles ? »

Sherlock renifle de manière assez peu flatteuse mais ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher. « Je... je suppose que ce serait en effet une bonne raison, oui, » concède Sherlock avec un gloussement.

Le sourire que John lui offre pourrait ensoleiller le ciel nuageux de Londres tous les jours de la semaine. « Bien, c'est réglé. Ça se passe vendredi soir à dix-neuf heures. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Sherlock est dans l'incapacité de répondre avant que John ne tourne les talons et disparaisse.

« À vendredi ! » jette-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh que oui, il viendra, » minaude Irene en émergeant de la porte qu'elle avait utilisé pour se cacher.

« Tu es complètement folle, » rouspète Sherlock.

« Et tu es réquisitionné ce week-end, » rétorque Irene.

Un souffle choqué est la seule réponse de Sherlock, son cerveau redémarre soudainement. John Watson lui a demandé d'assister à son match de rugby.

Comment cette situation pourrait-elle devenir plus confuse ?

* * *

« Ce n'est pas si mal, » dit joyeusement Irene en se rapprochant de Sherlock dans le petit espace qu'ils occupaient au milieu de toute cette foule de supporters bruyants. C'est le chaos. Complètement barbare. Et il fait un froid de canard.

« Je suis gelé, » se plaint Sherlock en fusillant le terrain du regard comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé. C'est ainsi qu'il ressent les choses. Sans ce stupide rectangle de boue et de pelouse, Sherlock serait chez lui, sirotant une tasse de thé fumant et prélassant ses pieds douloureux dans de l'eau tiède. Ses yeux papillonnent en imaginant la scène mais la chair de poule sous son manteau le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il ne sait même pas comment il a atterri ici. Il n'avait pas l'intention de venir. Il consacrait chaque heure des deux derniers jours à se seriner qu'il n'irait pas à ce match de rugby.

Enfin.

Peut-être pas _chaque_ heure.

Surtout pas les heures qui succédaient aux répétitions de danse.

Quand John putain de Watson décidait que ce serait une bonne idée de se montrer, mains dans les poches, cheveux et peau humides, fraîchement douché après l'entraînement, sa veste bleu marine zippée jusqu'au menton pour accentuer ses yeux déjà bleus et pétillants. Ses lèvres roses s'incurvaient en un sourire discret quand Sherlock sortait du studio, transpirant, dans son survêtement qui couvrait son justaucorps et ses collants.

Et Sherlock ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi John continue de venir. Continue de l'attendre à la sortie du studio. Continue de lui sourire et de rire avec lui et de le taquiner. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi John passe du temps avec lui. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Et cette situation non plus. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne devrait pas apprécier la fréquence de ces étranges rencontres. Les visites de John au studio ne sont que pures coïncidences. Et il n'a pas besoin que Sherlock soit ici, il blaguait sûrement en l'invitant. Ou peut-être qu'il pensait que Sherlock ne viendrait pas et qu'il voulait simplement être poli. Il peut-être qu'il a flashé sur Irene et qu'il essaie d'attirer son attention en devenant ami avec-

Bon sang.

John a envahi sa tête.

Et pour la dixième fois, Sherlock s'apprête à se lever, débiter un long discours à Irene expliquant qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, et faire une sortie dramatique quand de grandes acclamations explosent. Irene et lui tournent la tête pour voir débouler sur le terrain une bande de garçons vêtus de maillots et shorts bleu marine à rayures blanches et de chaussettes hautes. La foule est folle, des noms familiers sont hurlés et des mains applaudissent avec enthousiasme. C'est bruyant et désagréable mais Sherlock n'entend presque pas.

Il est trop concentré sur le garçon blond en tête de file qui lui tourne le dos mais sa carrure est trop familière depuis les quelques minutes passées ensemble et les rêves humides qu'elle provoque pour que Sherlock ne le reconnaisse pas.

Les cheveux en bazar de John Watson brillent légèrement dans la brume ambiante, son uniforme à rayures met parfaitement en valeur ses épaules larges et ses bras musclés. Sherlock ne sait pas s'il pourra tenir tout le match sans déboutonner son pantalon trop serré ou se perdre dans ses fantasmes les plus sales.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Bien sûr, toutes ses pensées s'interrompent quand John se tourne.

Sherlock l'observe, étudie ces yeux bleus qui décryptent la foule, se posent sur chaque silhouette et salue distraitement les gens qu'il reconnaît. Il ne semble pas intéressé par plus d'implication, son regard scrute juste les gradins.

Il cherche quelqu'un.

Le cœur de Sherlock tombe comme une pierre dans son estomac.

John cherche quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui est de toute évidence venu le voir jouer. Probablement une fille. John à des petites-copines à la pelle. Ça n'a pas échappé à Sherlock. Il se mord la lèvre comme John poursuit son observation. Il veut désespéramment savoir qui John recherche et pourquoi son cœur lui fait si mal.

Puis le bleu rencontre le vert.

Le vert des yeux de Sherlock.

Et son cœur bondit brutalement pour se longer dans sa gorge.

Les yeux de John se verrouillent sur les siens et c'est comme si la foudre s'abattait sur son âme, comme un prédateur sur sa proie, effaçant tout. Sherlock est prêt à parier que le reste du monde s'est évaporé pendant quelques secondes. Il répond au regard de ce garçon parfait aux lèvres entrouvertes mais souriantes, comme si trouver Sherlock au milieu de la foule était la plus heureuse nouvelle qu'il puisse recevoir.

Une étrange chaleur se répand dans la poitrine et sur le cou de Sherlock, teintant ses joues et tout son visage. John sourit encore plus fort et, même à cette distance, Sherlock peut voir ses épaules trembler de rire. Ce qui fait rougir Sherlock davantage mais également sourire en retour. Il ne veut jamais quitter des yeux ce magnifique garçon au centre du terrain. Il mordille le coin de sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de ravaler son sourire, mais ça ne l'aide en rien. John secoue affectueusement la tête tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe lui claquent des mains sur l'épaule, le sortant de sa rêverie et l'incitant à se concentrer sur le match qui va commencer. John pivote vers eux et acquiesce. Le ventre de Sherlock se plombe de déception.

Jusqu'à ce que John tourne à nouveau la tête, lui serve un sourire éblouissant et un clin d'œil avant de courir jusqu'au banc de son équipe.

Sherlock est certain que s'il était debout, il se serait évanoui.

« C'était parfaitement écœurant, » râle Irene à côté de lui, mais son amusement transparaît dans son ton.

Sherlock essaie de la fusiller du regard mais la lueur chaleureuse sur son visage lui enlève toute crédibilité et Irene rit. « Oh, maintenant, ça devient pathétique, » l'embête-t-elle en creusant son coude entre ses côtes. « Arrête de me fixer. Observe plutôt ton amoureux batifoler dans son uniforme incitateur de tous les péchés. »

« Il n'est pas mon amoureux, » murmure Sherlock, vacillant silencieusement entre les mots et le besoin qui s'est installé dans son ventre. Il aimerait que John devienne son petit-ami. Sherlock aimerait vraiment beaucoup ça. « Il est hétéro, » grince-t-il entre ses dents, plus pour lui-même que pour Irene, bien que quelques doutes soient nés après cet échange de regards.

« Oh, ça m'étonnerait fortement, » rétorque Irene de sa voix la plus diabolique.

Sherlock l'ignore et s'installe confortablement, prévoyant de décortiquer chaque mouvement que fera John sur le terrain.

Il s'avère que le match est assez hypnotique.

Ou, plutôt, il serait plus correct de dire que _John_ est hypnotique. John Watson est né pour pratiquer ce sport. Il domine l'espace et tous les joueurs sur son chemin. Il sprinte et saute et tacle et hurle de sa voix ridiculement sexy de capitaine. Irene doit pousser ses doigts sous le menton de Sherlock pour fermer sa bouche. Deux fois.

Il est envoûté par ce garçon blond et il peut à peine s'inquiéter de cette fascination, sa bouche s'emplissant de salive à mesure que John transpire, se roule dans la boue, se salit. Le match se poursuit, son beau visage rougi par l'effort est recouvert de terre. Les lèvres de Sherlock sont rouges à force d'être léchées et mordues. Il remarque à peine les ricanements d'Irene durant le match.

L'équipe gagne, presque uniquement grâce à la force chevronnée de John Watson, et la foule pousse un rugissement tonitruant au dernier coup de sifflet. Sherlock se lève comme le reste des supporters, il ne sent plus le froid depuis longtemps, et commence à avancer vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffle Irene, yeux écarquillés, toujours assise sur son strapontin.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, ses yeux alternent entre elle et la foule qui libère peu à peu les lieux. « Je m'en vais ? »

« Tu ne peux pas partir! » aboie Irene en tirant fortement sur son bras pour le faire se rasseoir. « Tu dois rester pour le féliciter. »

De la sueur froide s'écoule le long de son dos. « Je... je ne pense pas que je devrais- »

« Crois-moi, » répond sévèrement Irene. « Il veut te voir. Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il te jetait tout au long du match ? Il t'a dévoré des yeux pendant deux foutues heures. »

Sherlock cligne des cils et déglutit. Il n'a pas remarqué.

« Qui sait, il veut peut-être _fêter ça_ , » ronronne Irene en lui souriant narquoisement.

« Il a toute une équipe avec qui fêter ça. »

« Mais aucun qui ne lui sucera la bite. »

Ses globes oculaires sortent presque de leurs orbites face à tant de vulgarité. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » souffle-t-il difficilement en guettant les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne l'a entendue.

Irene rit. « Allez, mon petit puceau, tu sais que tu en as envie. Tu as envie de la grosse et dure- »

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , pourquoi sommes-nous amis ? » se hérisse Sherlock en se levant, ses joues brûlent.

Tout en caquetant, Irene tire sur sa manche pour le rasseoir. « Je rigole, » sourit-elle. « Je blague, Sherlock, vraiment. Tu n'as pas... tu n'as pas à le faire. Pas si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. « _Pitié_ , dis-moi que tu ne me donnes pas de conseil préventif en matière de sexe ? »

Les lèvres d'Irene se contractent. « Quel domaine veux-tu approfondir ? Le sexe en toute sécurité ou le sexe en général ? On ne peut pas faire les deux. »

« Je te déteste. »

Irene renifle. « Je dis juste que je sais que John a de l'expérience. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire quelque chose juste parce qu'il- »

« Stop, » exige Sherlock, levant une main en l'air. « Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, merci. En outre, c'est un débat stérile. John n'est même pas... je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas... il ne... il aime les filles. »

Irene reste bouche bée. « Tu ne peux quand même pas être stupide à ce point ? »

En enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, Sherlock souffle. « Il veut probablement juste faire ami-ami ou quelque chose du genre. »

Irene le dévisage un long moment avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux comme pour implorer le ciel de lui apporter la patience de gérer l'idiotie apparente de Sherlock. « C'est pour ça que je préfère les femmes, » marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe. « Sherlock, » elle pousse un lourd soupire. « Il t'apprécie. Okay ? John Watson t'apprécie. Il a un gros béguin gay pour toi. Qu'il soit hétéro ou bi ou tout ce que tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance car _il t'apprécie_. Tu ne peux pas être si aveugle. »

Sherlock ignore le nœud de ses boyaux et roule plutôt des yeux. Irene ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Irene est populaire. Irene a des amis et des rencards et une vie en dehors du ballet. Pas Sherlock. Comment un danseur bizarre pourrait-il plaire à quelqu'un comme John Watson ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Irene l'étudie encore avant d'arborer son sourire le plus faux. Sherlock s'apprête à lever un sourcil condescendant et de la questionner quand-

« Hey ! »

La voix joyeuse de John émerge d'en bas des gradins et Sherlock doit se retenir de physiquement fermer les yeux et prier pour ne pas craquer et s'effondrer. Il n'aurait pas dû rester. Il aurait dû partir.

« Bon match ! » crie Irene avec un intérêt feint, souriant de toutes ses dents et, que Dieu lui vienne en aide, d'un air complice.

« Merci, » rayonne John, et Sherlock se tourne juste à temps pour voir le sourire radieux qui lui est adressé.

« Je disais justement bonne nuit à Sherlock, » ment Irene en s'étirant. « Il se fait tard. Nuit idéale pour une promener mais je dois rentrer. »

Elle observe Sherlock du coin de l'œil tandis que celui-ci la mitraille de son regard _si tu m'abandonnes, je t'assassine das ton sommeil_ le plus sérieux. Elle lui sourit machiavéliquement avant d'endosser à nouveau son visage d'ange. « Passez une bonne soirée, les garçons ! »

Et sur ce, elle dévale les marches et s'évapore.

Sherlock fixe ses mains, incapable de croiser le regard de John. Il se sent plus stupide que jamais.

« Eh bien, c'était... étrange, » siffle John avec un rire de malaise.

« Irene dans toute sa splendeur, » soupire Sherlock, ses doigts sont moites. « Étrange, terrible, mais également celle qui était supposée me ramener ce soir. »

John tousse un rire et Sherlock ose enfin le regarder sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. « Je peux te reconduire chez toi. »

Sherlock s'empourpre. « Oh... non, c'est- ça ira, je ne voulais pas... je veux dire, je peux marcher, je n'habite pas loin, j'étais juste... je ne voulais pas sous-entendre... »

John glousse encore, comme si regarder Sherlock batailler avec son embarras était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vue. Il incline la tête vers le parking. « Viens, » l'invite-t-il. « Je t'offre une balade. »

Frictionnant l'arrière de son cou, Sherlock hésite un instant avant de se lever et de suivre John en fouillant dans tous les recoins de son cerveau comment ne pas tout faire foirer.

« Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par ici ? »

Tous ses espoirs d'une interaction normale avec John s'écroulent en voyant Phillip Anderson ricaner d'un air mauvais de l'autre côté des gradins.

« Anderson, » John hoche la tête en guise de salut, mais Sherlock entend l'irritation dans sa voix. « Nous partions. »

Anderson aboie un rire malsain. « 'Nous' ? Vous êtes amis ? »

Sherlock ouvre la bouche pour nier. Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas amis. Il ne ferait jamais ça à John. Il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit penser que le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby traîne avec le Taré.

John, à la surprise de Sherlock, le devance.

« Ouais, on est amis, » rétorque John, son corps entier se redresse. « Ça te regarde ? »

Anderson renifle. « C'est quoi, la journée nationale du Soyez Gentils Avec La Fée ? Tu ne peux pas être- »

« En fait, je crois que c'est la journée du Va Te Faire Foutre Anderson, » répond froidement John avec un rictus. « Tu devrais partir et fêter la victoire. Mon _ami_ Sherlock et moi partons. »

Anderson semble tout aussi choqué que Sherlock. Mais il n'a pas assez de temps pour savourer l'expression hilarante du gamin le plus stupide du lycée puisque son cerveau se focalise sur la sensation des doigts chauds de John autour de son poignet. « Viens, » grommelle John, le tirant dans le froid, plantant là l'opportun qui les avait retenus.

John le lâche dès que Sherlock s'est suffisamment ressaisi pour suivre son rythme et Sherlock se maudit silencieusement d'avoir pressé le pas. S'il était resté lent, la main de John serait toujours autour de son poignet, et en manœuvrant bien, il aurait peut-être même pu glisser sa paume sur celle de John et-

« Je suis désolé, » dit tout bas John, passant une main frénétique dans ses cheveux. « Anderson est un connard. Il va morfler à l'entraînement, lundi, pour ce cirque. »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractent, son cœur bat encore plus fort contre ses côtes. John Watson l'a défendu. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de protection, mais son estomac est plus léger à la pensée qu'il ne s'est pas fait humilier devant cet incroyable garçon. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, » murmure Sherlock. « Anderson est, dans ses meilleurs jours, stupide. Je veux dire, la Fée ? Sérieusement ? Rien de plus original ? Pathétique. »

John rit à gorge déployée. « Vrai. »

« Mais quand même, ce que um... ce que tu as fait, » essaie d'articuler Sherlock. « C'était um... gentil de ta part. »

Il peut sentir John irradier et juste quand il pense qu'il ne peut pas faire plus chaud, la main de John frôle accidentellement la sienne.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu craquer une allumette et l'appuyer sur la peau de Sherlock.

« Donc, » dit John avec un peu trop de nonchalance et Sherlock se demande s'il a également remarqué le contact ou simplement la réaction de Sherlock. « Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« D'Anderson ? » Sherlock plisse le front. « Je pensais que son idiotie était établie ? »

John glousse encore cet adorable petit son et le cœur de Sherlock rate un battement. « Non, je parlais du match, » sourit John.

« Oh, » Sherlock fouille rapidement son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose d'adéquat à dire. Il se rend compte que la seule chose qu'il a retenu de ces deux dernières heures est la magnificence de John Watson quand il joue. « Um, c'était... intéressant. »

John renifle comme ils arrivent à sa voiture. Il s'avance vers le coté conducteur. « Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock se permet une minute de réflexion alors qu'ils s'installent dans leurs sièges et que John démarre le véhicule.

« Tu as détesté, pas vrai ? » Les mots de John sont taquins et Sherlock lui jette un regard pour constater qu'il sourit.

« Je n'ai pas détesté, » argue Sherlock. « C'était juste différent. »

Si différent signifie sexy comme l'enfer.

John rit encore. « Eh bien, merci d'être venu. Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

Sherlock sourit à ses mains, essayant de garder une respiration constante. John semble dire la vérité. Ils roulent à travers les rues, Sherlock indique la direction à prendre entre deux tentatives de John pour faire un brin de conversation. Si Sherlock ne savait pas cela impossible, il penserait que John est nerveux.

« Merde, » siffle John en ralentissant dans l'allée d'une maison bien trop grande. « C'est chez toi ? »

Sherlock opine, faisant abstraction du choc sur le visage de John. Il s'est déjà suffisamment humilié ce soir. Il est temps pour lui de sortir de cette voiture et de se réfugier à l'abri, dans sa chambre. « Merci de m'avoir ramené- »

« Hey, attends, » John pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock, la température corporelle du danseur grimpe en flèche. « Um, si j'ai bien compris, ton spectacle est la semaine prochaine, c'est ça ? »

Acquiesçant en fixant la fenêtre, Sherlock ne fait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler.

« Je me disais que je pourrais... venir. »

La tête de Sherlock fouette l'air pour le dévisager. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, je- » bafouille John, relâchant le bras de Sherlock pour laisser retomber sa main sur ses genoux. Il gigote. « Je me disais juste que puisque tu es venu voir mon match... ça pourrait être amusant de venir à ton truc. »

« C'est du ballet, » répond Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. « Je peux t'assurer que tu ne trouveras pas ça amusant. »

John lui offre un regard joueur. « Quoi, tu crois que le bon gros joueur de rugby ne peut pas survivre à un peu de danse ? »

Sherlock rit. « Je pense juste que tu t'y ennuierais. »

« Non, » répond hâtivement John. « Crois-moi. »

Quelque chose dans ces trois mots emplit l'air du petit habitacle. Sherlock soutient son regard, essayant de comprendre ce que signifient ces mots. Quelque chose qu'il puisse gérer. Les iris bleues ne le quittent pas, les lèvres roses entrouvertes comme si John voulait en dire plus, hésitait pour une raison inconnue.

« Je- okay, » cède Sherlock, regardant ailleurs et brisant la transe, incapable de la supporter plus longtemps. C'est trop. Trop d'inconnu. Trop de confusion. Trop de _désir_. « Si... si tu veux venir tu... tu peux. »

« Oh, je n'avais pas besoin de ta permission, » déclare John en feignant la surprise. « J'y serais allé quoi qu'il arrive. »

« C'est vrai, » pouffe Sherlock, se détournant vers la portière. « Eh bien, passe une bonne- »

« Je pourrais me perdre en y allant, tu sais, » s'empresse d'ajouter John, enfonçant sa main dans sa poche. « Tu sais, le trafic, les parkings et tout ce bordel. Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de téléphone au cas où j'aurais besoin d'indications ? »

La représentation a lieu à leur école. John s'y rend tous les jours de la semaine, six heures par jours. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se perde.

Sherlock pivote et fixe l'étincelle dans les yeux de John, le regard suppliant d'un garçon nerveux qui s'est jeté à l'eau, lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents.

Oh.

 _Oh !_

« Ouais, si... si tu te perds, tu pourras... tu pourras m'envoyer un message, » marmotte Sherlock, saisissant le téléphone dans la main tendue de John et y ajoutant rapidement son numéro en retenant le sourire qui menace de se répandre sur son visage.

« Cool, merci, » souffle succinctement John. « Tout peut arriver, tu sais. Les accidents, tout ça. »

« Des travaux qui dévient la route, » essaie de le soutenir Sherlock, offrant une autre théorie improbable.

John renifle. « Ils pourraient changer le nom des rues. »

« Ils pourraient démolir le parking. »

« On doit être préparés à toute éventualité, vraiment, » rit John.

Sherlock sourit. « Merci de m'avoir ramené, John. »

« Merci pour le numéro de téléphone, Sherlock. »

Sherlock sourit toujours quand il s'enferme dans sa chambre, berçant déjà son téléphone contre sa poitrine, attendant un message qui n'arrivera probablement pas avant la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Sherlock jette un coup d'œil dans l'interstice des rideaux, scannant la petite foule de spectateurs à la recherche d'une tête blonde.

« Il sera là, » Irene attrape son bras et le tire en arrière. « Il viendra. »

Sherlock hausse les épaules, feignant l'indifférence et échouant misérablement. Il est nerveux. Il a vérifié la salle et son téléphone plus d'une centaine de fois, mais toujours aucun signe de John Watson.

Peut-être a-t-il décidé d'annuler.

Peut-être a-t-il décidé que le ballet ne l'intéressait pas.

Peut-être Sherlock a-t-il été un gigantesque idiot d'y avoir crû.

Leur professeur leur fait signe de prendre place et Sherlock se positionne.

« Respire, » murmure Irene à côté de lui. « Il sera là quand ce sera fini. »

Le rideau s'ouvre et les spectateurs sont plongés dans le noir.

Et Sherlock s'abandonne dans ce qu'il fait de mieux.

* * *

« Eh bien, je ne me suis absolument pas ennuyé, » la voix de John fait écho dans le petit studio, les mots rebondissent sur les murs et éparpillent les pensées de Sherlock. « C'était... c'était quelque chose d'autre. »

Sherlock a patienté un temps indéfini après que les autres aient quitté progressivement la salle d'entraînement, attendant de voir si John se montrerait ou pas. Il se disait presque qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Tentant de garder une attitude calme, Sherlock fourre ses chaussons de pointe dans son sac avec des doigts tremblants et fait face au garçon pour lequel il a dansé toute la soirée. Il ne savait pas si John était dans la foule, mais maintenant il sait et c'est écrasant. « Je suis heureux que tu ais apprécié. »

« J'ai apprécié... » John se traîne pour finir sa phrase, regardant tout sauf Sherlock, secouant doucement la tête. « Ouais, j'ai- J'ai apprécié. »

Le silence étrange n'est brisé que par le grincement des chaussures de John sur le parquet car celui-ci gigote. Sherlock se mord fort la lèvre inférieure, ne désirant rien de plus qu'exprimer sa gratitude sans avoir l'air désespéré. John pourrait être là pour un tas de raisons. Peut-être qu'il aime la danse classique. Peut-être qu'il est curieux. Peut-être qu'il veut être l'ami de Sherlock et que c'est ce que font les amis.

Une énième fois, Sherlock maudit son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas déduire ? Pourquoi ne sait-il pas si John l'aime de cette manière ou non ? Pourquoi tout ceci est aussi confus ?

« Alors, » marmonne-t-il comme un petit frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Sa transpiration est sèche et collante sur sa peau, la chair de poule est incommodante. « Je, um... merci d'être venu. »

Il déglutit difficilement en se mordant la langue. Il ne sait pas si John est venu pour lui ou pas. Il n'aurait rien dû dire. C'est tellement stupide, il devrait-

« De rien, » murmure John en retour, faisant un pas en avant et observant Sherlock de sous ses long cils blonds recourbés. « C'était... tu es vraiment éblouissant sur scène. »

La gorge de Sherlock est insupportablement nouée, ces éloges le touchent tellement qu'il peut à peine les supporter. Il acquiesce, ses joues brûlent d'un mélange d'embarras et de plaisir. « Merci, » bredouille-t-il, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il s'avance, un pas, deux pas, juste assez proche pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de John.

Un petit halètement s'échappe des lèvres du garçon en face de lui et avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de paniquer, avant qu'il ne puisse se confondre en excuses et s'enfuir, la main de John agrippe soudainement l'arrière de sa nuque. Ce n'est pas fort, il n'y a même pas de pression, juste un doux toucher rassurant. Les doigts glissent dans les cheveux à la base de son crâne.

« Sherlock, » respire John de la plus magnifique des voix et brusquement, toute l'appréhension, la confusion, l'incertitude de Sherlock s'évaporent.

John le touche.

John a _choisi_ de le toucher.

Sherlock se penche plus près, suivant la propre inclinaison de John, et pose une de ses mains sur l'épaule de John. Ce n'est pas une partie du corps très intime mais Sherlock est si nerveux, il a besoin de garder son équilibre car la manière dont John le regarde pourrait facilement le faire tomber à genoux.

Ils planent l'un vers l'autre, la question n'est plus de savoir si mais de savoir quand, et Sherlock s'inquiète qu'ils puissent tous deux se dégonfler car il est certain de ne pas être capable de se lancer. Mais un petit mouvement attrape son attention et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne sait pas qui bouge le premier.

Tout ce qu'il sait est que les lèvres douces et récemment humectées de John sont tendrement pressées contre les siennes. Ses doigts sur l'épaule de John se déplacent, longe son cou et vienne cueillir en coupe son visage. La joue est chaude sous sa pulpe.

John fredonne et incline la tête pour appuyer davantage sur la bouche de Sherlock. Et Sherlock, incapable de réfléchir correctement, fond littéralement. Les lèvres de John se meuvent lentement en petites vagues calculées, poussent et supplient. Sherlock halète, sa bouche s'ouvre. Tout ce que John touche semble l'électriser.

Ces étincelles se transforment en flammes au premier contact de la langue de John contre la sienne, coulissant délicatement dans sa bouche et roulant sur celle de Sherlock. Le grognement qui monte dans la poitrine de Sherlock devrait être humiliant mais c'est difficile de s'en préoccuper quand John semble en être stimulé. Sa main s'accroche aux boucles de Sherlock, sa bouche bouge plus vite encore. Sherlock oublie presque de respirer, son monde tangue comme la langue de John explore plus loin, tâtant ses molaires. Il a un goût _divin_ , du thé chaud et sucré et c'est réconfortant. Sherlock s'approche encore plus, pressant son corps à peine vêtu contre la chaleur qui émane du rugbyman. Il remarque à peine que ses mains s'égarent sur le torse sculpté, dessinant les muscles fermes de John sous ses doigts. Que Dieu bénisse le rugby.

John se tortille et épingle le corps de Sherlock au sien. Il gronde lorsque Sherlock gémit, tentant de s'investir encore plus dans le baiser féroce de John.

Le garçon blond libère ses lèvres et l'espace d'une seconde, Sherlock sent la douleur du rejet commencer à brûler un trou dans sa poitrine, avant de réaliser que John ne part pas bien loin, préférant planter des baisers bouche ouverte sur la joue et la mâchoire de Sherlock pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Bon sang, » souffle-t-il entre deux suçons et Sherlock se cramponne à lui, une main dans les mèches blondes et l'autre à la jonction de l'épaule et de la gorge, gémissant à chaque coup de langue et chaque micro-morsure. « Nom d'un chien, Sherlock. »

« Quoi ? » geint le concerné, incapable de desserrer sa poigne, la simple pensée que John pourrait s'éloigner est inacceptable. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne... je ne pensais pas que tu voulais ça. Tu es foutrement impossible à lire, » grommelle John, la prochaine morsure est plus intense sur la clavicule de Sherlock, mais Sherlock ne peut pas nier apprécier la douleur quand la langue vient cajoler la chair attaquée pour s'excuser.

« Moi ? » siffle Sherlock ? « Et toi, alors ? Tu n'étais pas... ce n'était pas clair du tout. »

« Comment aurais-je pu être _plus clair_? » se lamente John, ses lèvres trouvent l'oreille de Sherlock et y exhalent sensuellement. « Je suis venu ici tous les jours pour te voir. Je t'ai demandé de venir à mon match. Je t'ai demandé ton _numéro de téléphone_ , pour l'amour de Dieu. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ça. Comment étais-je supposer décoder les signes ? »

Il regrette immédiatement ses mots quand John s'immobilise. Merde. Ils ne se sont embrassé qu'une fois et Sherlock hurle déjà son statut de puceau qui n'y connaît rien.

C'est absolument humiliant.

« Et tu es sûr ? » murmure John sur sa peau, il ne recule pas mais attend. « Tu es sûr que c'est- »

« Mon Dieu, oui, » l'interrompt Sherlock, plongeant la tête pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de John en un baiser torride, essayant de retrouver l'intensité qu'ils ont partagé quelques instants plus tôt. « Oui à tout, John. »

John sourit contre ses lèvres. « Merci Seigneur. »

* * *

Les questions ne mettent pas longtemps avant d'envahir Sherlock comme un vent froid, le faisant frissonner face à la panique de l'inconnu. Ils n'ont rien clarifié après ces brefs mots échangés, ils ont préféré se galocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se gercent, rougissent et jusqu'à ce que l'agent de sécurité arrive et se racle la gorge, leur faisant savoir que l'école fermait ses portes pour la nuit.

Puis ils s'étaient encore embrassés dans la voiture de John les trente prochaines minutes avant que John ne recule gentiment, disant qu'il devrait ramener Sherlock chez lui.

C'était il y a deux jours.

Deux longs misérables jours sans poser ses yeux sur John Watson et Sherlock se demandait s'il allait devenir fou. Il se précipite vers le lycée trop tôt, espérant pouvoir apercevoir des yeux bleus avant que cette journée de torture ne commence. Sinon, il ne le verrait qu'après que leurs deux entraînement ne se terminent. Bien sûr, il avait communiqué avec John ce week-end par le biais de SMS, mais rien qui ne puisse apaiser ses inquiétudes profondes.

Il court presque, son corps vibre de questions, d'anticipation, de besoins, d'envie et de tellement plus d'émotions que Sherlock les supporte à peine. Il descend à toute vitesse les couloirs presque vides de leur école pour se diriger vers le parking. Il prévoit de se placer stratégiquement mais discrètement près de la porte. Il pourra voir arriver John mais sans donner l'impression de l'attendre. Juste au cas où John ne voudrait pas lui parler, il ne se sentirait pas acculé. Juste au cas où cette... cette chose entre eux serait un secret.

C'est l'une des questions qui consument Sherlock.

Vont-ils se cacher du reste de l'école ? Sherlock s'en ficherait si ça rendait les choses plus faciles pour John. Aucune raison que leur capitaine de l'équipe de rugby adoré se mette à dos le corps étudiant car il emballe le Taré.

Autre question. Est-ce tout ce qu'ils font ? S'emballer ? Ou iront-ils plus loin ? John veut-il prendre la virginité de Sherlock ? Car Sherlock serait plus qu'heureux de la donner à John. Tout de suite. Aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas être avec son petit-ami de cette manière-

Autre question. John est-il son petit-ami ? Ou est-ce qu'ils se contentent de faire les andouilles ? John aime-t-il Sherlock ou est-il juste attiré par lui ? Probablement la deuxième proposition. Peu de personnes _aiment_ Sherlock. John aime juste l'embrasser. C'est très bien aussi. Peu importe ce que John veut. Sherlock sera heureux de s'y conformer. Se cacher à l'école pour s'embrasser. Se cacher dans le studio pour s'embrasser. Se cacher dans la chambre de l'autre pour-

Ah. Et encore une autre question. John veut-il le voir en dehors de l'école ? Où est-ce seulement une histoire attachée à un endroit précis ? Si seulement-

Toutes ses pensées, ses questions, sa panique gèlent et s'évaporent quand Sherlock voit une petite tête blonde dépasser des rangs de voitures garées, des yeux bleus plissés pour lutter contre l'éclat du soleil matinal inhabituel. Le sourire surpuissant de John Watson scintille comme il regarde le ciel dégagé. La bouche de Sherlock s'assèche. John s'est-il embelli en deux jours ? C'est forcément ça. Il est encore plus beau que la semaine dernière. Que vendredi dernier. Au studio de danse. Dans les bras de Sherlock.

Un soupir bienheureux s'échappe de ses lèvres en observant John baisser la tête, fixer quelque chose dans sa main que Sherlock ne peut pas voir. Le pied de Sherlock tape nerveusement le sol carrelé, il veut que John se dépêche et entre, il veut savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Voir ce que John fera en l'apercevant. Voir si certaines de ses questions trouveront leur réponse.

Il quitte John des yeux sur le parking pour les porter sur son téléphone qui vient de vibrer. Le nom de John surplombe un SMS.

 _Dis-moi quand tu arriveras au lycée._

Respirant difficilement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Sherlock pianote la réponse plus vite que son ombre.

 _ **J'y suis.**_

Il constate qu'un sourire joyeux fleurit sur le visage de John qui scrute toujours son portable.

 _Viens au parking._

Sherlock fait voler la double-porte avant même de lire le message en entier. Il n'a même pas honte de son empressement, ses yeux se verrouillent sur sa cible.

John le regarde déjà, tout sourire, mains dans les poches, sa veste bleu marine sur les épaules, celle qui illumine ses iris.

John se tend vers lui avant que Sherlock ne puisse hésiter et scelle leurs lèvres en un doux baiser chaleureux. Il n'avait pas remarqué la tension qui tirait ses épaules, il ne s'en rend compte que quand son corps en est débarrassé par le toucher de la bouche de John contre la sienne après deux horribles jours sans lui. Sherlock vrombit, s'accrochant avidement et tortillant ses doigts demandeurs dans le tissu bleu. John glousse. « Bonjour, Sherlock. »

« Salut, » murmure Sherlock en retour, inclinant la tête sur la gauche pour un meilleur accès aux lèvres de John.

« Comment était ton week-end ? »

« Horrible. »

John renifle. « Le mien aussi. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Après l'entraînement ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête, écoute à peine, espérant que John la ferme pour pouvoir toucher sa langue de la sienne, voulant désespérément vérifier qu'il avait toujours ce goût doux de thé.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je passe par le studio après mon entraînement et je t'emmène ? »

Sherlock acquiesce hâtivement. « Oui, oui, bien sûr. Maintenant, pourrais-tu te taire, que je puisse t'embrasser ? »

John pouffe, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock. « D'accord, Patron. »

Sherlock les ignore, lui et l'abominable journée qu'il va endurer, sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin, il pourra faire ça encore et encore.

* * *

Ainsi Sherlock se retrouve-t-il couché sur le dos, à même le sol de la chambre de John. Il a à peine eu le temps d'y entrer que John l'a plaqué au mur, puis traîné dans leur position actuelle. Il gémit comme le garçon blond au-dessus de lui suçote son cou. « John, » respire-t-il, fourrageant ses mains dans les cheveux de John.

John gronde contre sa peau, envoyant des vibrations dans le corps de Sherlock. « Bon sang, j'adore quand tu dis mon nom. »

Le geignement qui s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock est accompagné du roulement autoritaire des hanches, désespérant de plus de friction. Son corps agit par lui-même, incroyablement sensible à tous les traitements de John. C'est pourquoi Sherlock blâme ses mains baladeuses de s'être posées sur les hanches de John, d'avoir épousé la forme des os et tiré sèchement, amenant le bassin de John contre le sien.

Des petites étincelles explosent à la base de sa colonne vertébrale alors que le sexe de John, dur contre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, rencontre l'érection semblable de Sherlock. Il n'a pas réfléchi rationnellement, n'a pas demandé à John s'il veut toucher son membre, n'a pas demandé la permission de ruer contre John, poussant impulsivement. Il n'a pas demandé car il n'a pas pensé que ça pourrait arriver. Que John touche sa verge. Que la _verge_ de John touche la sienne.

Apparemment, la coordination n'est pas nécessaire pour jouir puisque Sherlock convulse violemment, ses hanches tressautent contre celles de John, la chaleur enserre tellement son ventre que Sherlock est sûr d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Et bien sûr, il explose.

Sherlock a déjà eu des orgasmes à l'aide de sa propre main, plein de fois. Il est jeune et curieux et s'est toujours dit que personne ne le ferait pour lui alors pourquoi ne pas expérimenter ? Il est venu dans ses sous-vêtements pléthore de fois avant de trouver une manière de se branler proprement, honteux de la salissure mais capable d'arrêter.

Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas seul. Aujourd'hui, il jouit fort, vite et plutôt intensément sous le garçon qu'il veut depuis si longtemps et son corps semble se contrefoutre que ce soit le moment le plus horrible de sa vie car son orgasme dure une éternité. Il est vaguement conscient qu'il gémit sur l'épaule de John, mordant dans le tissu de t-shirt pour étouffer les bruits mais ce qui vient de lui arriver serait évident pour le plus stupide des abrutis. Il peut sentir le liquide chaud couler à l'intérieur de son boxer pressé contre sa peau. Les hanches de John qui ne cessent de frotter ne font qu'empirer ce carnage.

Il murmure des excuses et lutte pour masquer la rougeur de ses joues, commence à reculer, certain que John est dégoûté. Mais le garçon au-dessus de lui bascule soudainement, ne frictionnant plus sa queue contre celle sensible et achevée de Sherlock, mais plutôt contre sa cuisse, roulant des hanches une, deux, trois fois et poussant des petits sons hachés à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock ne bouge pas, effrayé qu'il puisse gâcher le moment ou se rendre compte que son hypothèse était erronée mais il a l'impression... il est presque certain que John jouit, si la pression de son bassin est un indice suffisant, et la chaleur qui crépite dans la poitrine de Sherlock est causée par une toute autre émotion.

John jouit.

John a eu du plaisir grâce à Sherlock. En embrassant sauvagement Sherlock.

Il est transporté de joie, affermissant sa prise sur la taille de John, fouillant ses cheveux avec son nez. De petits frissons parcourent sa peau comme il enlace le corps tremblant d'extase de John.

C'est probablement le plus beau moment de la vie de Sherlock.

Il a donné du plaisir à John. Il a donné un orgasme à John.

Il bombe le torse comme un foutu coq alors que John s'écroule sur lui.

Puis John s'accroupit brutalement sur ses talons, visage si rouge que Sherlock veut se redresser pour en tâter la chaleur, traîner ses doigts sur la peau et tout ressentir.

John, pour sa part, a l'air mortifié. Il commence à babiller des mots ridicules et Sherlock s'assoit difficilement.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Sherlock, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû- putain, j'aurais dû te demander si tu étais d'accord, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas- »

« John, » l'interrompt Sherlock, la main volant à son avant-bras. « Arrête, ce n'est pas... c'est bon. »

John baisse honteusement la tête, la secouant de gauche à droite. « Non, ce n'est pas bon, j'aurais dû te demander. J'aurais dû m'assurer que tu étais d'accord. J'aurais dû... »

Sherlock commence à déchiffrer les bégaiement de John et la colère commence à enfler dans sa gorge. « Hey, » crache-t-il sèchement. « Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas une délicate petite chose que tu dois cajoler après chacun câlin. Tout ça est peut-être nouveau pour moi, mais je sais dire 'non'. Tu crois que je n'aurais pas su t'en mettre une si je n'en avais pas eu envie ? »

John reste bouche bée un instant avant de pincer ses lèvres ensemble pour cacher son sourire. « J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer, » le défie-t-il.

Sherlock ricane, mordant à l'appât. Il se jette en avant, saisissant John par les épaules et le plaquant au sol, jetant une jambe par-dessus son ventre pour le chevaucher. Il enroule ses longs doigts autour des poignets de John et les épingle au tapis. John pousse un bruit de surprise mais sourit malgré tout. Il lutte à peine contre la prise de Sherlock, ses yeux se ferment légèrement. « Je savais que tes muscles de danseur pourraient s'avérer utiles, » ronronne John, se contorsionnant pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Sherlock, toujours prisonnier au sol.

« Oh, ils sont utiles pour bien plus de choses que te _contenir_ , John Watson, » le taquine Sherlock, ses oreilles rosissent à ses propres mots. Ils sonnent obscènes et prometteurs et soudainement, Sherlock veut faire tellement plus que frotter son érection vêtue contre celle de John et jouir dans son caleçon. Il veut... mon Dieu, il veut tellement plus.

La façon dont John l'embrasse est une indication claire qu'il ressent la même chose mais puisqu'ils viennent tout juste de finir, Sherlock savoure le baiser qui se transforme en quelque chose de calme et tendre.

« Tu promets ? » chuchote John sur ses lèvres. « Tu promets que tu me le me diras si tu te sens mal à l'aise avec... avec n'importe quoi ? »

« Je te le promets, » accepte Sherlock en s'appliquant dans le baiser. « Je te le dirai. »

« Okay. Parce que je ne veux pas te blesser, » soupire hardiment John et Sherlock se demande si ses mots signifient plus que leur façade.

« Tu ne me blesseras pas, » murmure Sherlock. « Tu ne me blesseras pas. »

Et ils se perdent à nouveau dans leur pelotage avec passion, car pour une raison inconnue et inexplicable, Sherlock croit en John.

De tout son corps.

De toute sa foi.

De tout son cœur.

* * *

Sherlock a fait des recherches.

A étudié.

S'est préparé.

Si et quand John voudra de lui, Sherlock sera prêt. Il veut être prêt pour tout. Il veut être _bon_ en _tout_.

Il a toujours des questions. Tellement de questions, mais il les range de côté pour le moment. Pour le moment et depuis des semaines, il profite des baisers de John Watson avant et après les cours et les week-ends et après les matches et les répétitions et chaque instant qu'ils peuvent voler à l'autre.

Et ce n'est même pas assez.

Désirer quelqu'un de cette manière est enivrant. Il a lu tout ce qu'il a pu trouver sur les hormones à l'adolescence et les pics de libido à cet âge, mais ça... aucun livre n'en parle. Aucun livre ne détaille cette sensation. Désirer quelqu'un de cette manière. Avoir besoin de quelqu'un de cette manière.

Et Sherlock sait, il _sait_ qu'il est prêt. Prêt à franchir le pas. Prêt à s'abandonner. Prêt à tout abandonner à John.

« Hey ! »

Sherlock est tiré de ses pensées par les mains de John sur ses épaules, se retournant pour trouver le garçon blond tout sourire. « John ? »

John renifle et se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de la sienne à la cafétéria.

Ils n'interagissent pas beaucoup au lycée. Ce n'est pas intentionnel, ils n'ont juste aucun cours en commun et leurs heures de repas ne concordent pas. C'est déplaisant et ça ne fait que nourrir l'impression de Sherlock qu'ils gardent leur relation secrète. Mais il se mord la langue pour se taire. Il ne veut pas entendre la réponse alors que les choses vont si bien.

« J'ai changé mes heures de repas avec mes heures libres, » explique nonchalamment John en se penchant sur son sac. « Je veux dire, à quoi cela sert-il d'avoir des heures libres si c'est pour les passer bloqué à la bibliothèque pendant que votre petit-ami déjeune à quelques salles de là ? »

Sherlock le dévisage, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés face à l'information que vient de lui assener John. Il essaie de détacher chaque mot et de le décortiquer pour en trouver sa définition, vérifie deux fois et tente de comprendre ce que cette phrase chamboule dans le vie de Sherlock.

John, de son côté, cligne des cils, son sourire heureux fane peu à peu. « Trop présomptueux ? » demande-t-il avec inconfort. « Je pensais juste- »

« Petit-ami ? »

Le rougissement sur les joues de John est immédiat. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, est-ce que tu... ne sommes-nous pas... je veux dire, je pensais que nous... mais, je suppose... »

Mais tous ces bouts de phrases ne mènent qu'à une seule conclusion : pendant que Sherlock paniquait sans savoir ce que John voulait qu'ils soient, celui-ci allait de l'avant et supposait. Supposait le plus fabuleux postulat de l'histoire des postulats.

« Nous le sommes ! » hurle malgré lui Sherlock, récoltant des regards irrités aux alentours. « Nous le sommes, » répète-t-il encore, plus bas. Pas la peine d'attirer plus d'attention sur cette situation délicate.

Ce qui, encore une fois, est compromis quand John pose sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant intimement leurs mains. Sherlock doit détourner le regard pour le bien de sa santé mentale, mais il serre sa prise. « Bien, » murmure John avec un sourire.

Sherlock acquiesce face au mur. « Oui, bien. »

« Est-ce que je t'embarrasse, mon cher petit-ami ? » le taquine John, ricanant comme Sherlock s'empourpre.

« Non, » grommelle-t-il incompréhensiblement, luttant contre la lueur de joie qui veut illuminer son visage.

« Merde, tu es adorable, » glousse John, pressant sa main. « Mon petit-ami, mon adorable danseur. »

« Arrête ça, » essaie de râler Sherlock, bien que les mots soient trop faibles et signifient l'exact inverse de ce qu'il pense. Il jette de petits regards de sous ses cils pour constater que des visages inamicaux les scrutent tous deux et leurs mains liées. « Les gens nous regardent. »

« Laisse-les faire, » chuchote John. « Je m'en fous. Et toi ? »

Sherlock secoue immédiatement la tête. Il s'en fout. Tout ce qui importe est John Watson et ses doigts qui cajolent les siens.

John amène la main de Sherlock à sa bouche et embrasse ses phalanges. Sherlock a le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, son cœur rate un battement et plusieurs halètements se font entendre dans la cafétéria.

John rit. « Les gens vont jaser. »

« C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire, » marmonne Sherlock, hypnotisé par la chaleur du souffle de John sur ses doigts. C'est un geste simple et à nouveau... le désir niché dans le ventre de Sherlock est sans égal. Inexplicable. Réclamant d'être assouvi. Maintenant.

Pouffant, John garde la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et commence son repas.

« Donc, tu as déplacé tes heures libres après l'heure de repas ? » murmure Sherlock, tentant d'arborer un ton de conversation. Tentant de ne pas avoir l'air de fomenter un plan pour se retrouver à l'arrière de la voiture de John, avec un John Watson très nu au dessus de lui.

Levant les yeux, John semble étudier la question de Sherlock. Sherlock fait de son mieux pour décontracter ses traits mais l'expression de John lui révèle qu'il échoue misérablement. Il fixe ostensiblement la porte, celle qui ouvre du côté du parking. John lit dans ses yeux.

« Ouais, » croasse John, hors d'haleine. Il déglutit difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam rebondit et Sherlock observe le mouvement des yeux. La salive emplit sa bouche.

« Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu- »

« Oui, » souffle John, sautant presque de sa chaise et les entrailles de Sherlock vrillent.

Ils sortent de la cafétéria, ignorant les œillades et passant par la porte, mains toujours entrelacées, et John le tire vers sa voiture.

« Espèce de fou, » glousse John en poussant Sherlock contre la carrosserie latérale du véhicule, mains fermement ancrées à sa taille. « Tu es complètement _fou_. »

« Tu aimes ça, » le taquine Sherlock, cherchant derrière son dos et trouvant la poignée.

« Tout à fait, » susurre John, verrouillant sa bouche dans le cou de Sherlock. « J'aime beaucoup ça. »

Ils tombent sur la banquette arrière quand Sherlock réussit enfin à ouvrir la portière. Les rires se calment en faveur de baisers capiteux et de gémissement rauques. C'est étroit, ils transpirent et c'est foutrement excitant. Les doigts de Sherlock rencontrent rapidement le bouton du jean de John. « Je peux ? » expire-t-il, plus que prêt pour ça. Il a fait ses recherches. Il sait quoi faire.

« Oui, mon Dieu oui, » bredouille John. « Tout ce que tu veux, oui. »

Le mélange de luxure et d'audace dans les mots de John décide Sherlock à s'asseoir sur ses talons, à côté des hanches de John. Il se penche sur sa taille, posant une main sur la cuisse de John pour se stabiliser, ouvre la braguette de ses doigts empressés, révélant le caleçon noir et la tâche d'humidité sur le devant. Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Pour être honnête, il meurt d'envie de voir la verge de John. Il ne l'a sentie qu'une paire de fois, toujours vêtue, toujours cachée sous plusieurs couches de tissu. Il s'humecte les lèvres et descend doucement le sous-vêtement et le jean sur les cuisses de John, il se laisse de la marge de manœuvre.

Le sexe de John est rouge et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'en échappe, il donne l'impression de pouvoir exploser à chaque instant. C'est magnifique. Juste comme John.

Sherlock tend une main tremblante, le flattant de la paume avant de refermer ses doigts d'albâtre en comparaison du membre gorgé de sang de John.

« Sh-Sherlock, » bégaie John, sa tête est tombée sur le dossier du siège arrière, yeux clos, lèvres entrouvertes en un soupir d'anticipation. Sherlock l'observe avec délice comme il offre à John le premier va et vient, déroulant le prépuce de bas en haut en une longue et douce caresse. « Ohhh _bordel_ , »inspire John, mâchoire grande ouverte quand Sherlock recommence.

Sherlock se sent fier. Il se penche sur le pénis dans sa main et enveloppe le gland fiévreux de sa bouche moite.

La réponse est instantanée. John sursaute, il halète, ses poings enserrent le siège de chaque côté de ses hanches. « _Putain_ , » pleurniche-t-il, ses phalanges sont blanches. « Merde, Bébé. »

Sécurisant ses dents à l'aide de ses lèvres, Sherlock descend tout en tourbillonnant sa langue où se dépose le goût de John. John perd pied à cause de _lui_. _Il_ met ce magnifique capitaine dans cet état. _Sherlock_. Il s'oblige à ne pas sourire, il ne se fait pas assez confiance pour ne pas racler ses dents sur la peau de John. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il veut bien faire.

Non, il veut être parfait pour ce garçon qui gémit sous son toucher.

Il remonte, suçant la tête comme il l'a appris grâce à ses recherches. Il replace sa main à la base du manche et pompe lentement.

Avec du recul, il aurait dû mieux se préparer.

John fait silence, Sherlock y voit un temps de repos pour sa mâchoire engourdie et en profite pour la détendre.

C'est alors qu'un épais liquide amer se déverse sur sa langue.

Ça n'explose pas dans tous les sens comme Sherlock le pensait, juste de longs jets abondants qui atterrissent sur sa langue et s'écoulent un peu sur ses lèvres. Il ne peut pas voir le visage de John mais espère sincèrement que seule l'extase s'y lit. Sherlock prend mentalement note d'être mieux préparé la prochainement fois et de se positionner de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir l'expression de son petit-ami quand il jouira.

Les cuisses de John tremblent légèrement et son souffle est lourd dans les boucles de Sherlock. Il se détache de lui, ne voulant pas que l'hypersensibilité de la peau de John devienne douloureuse. Les yeux fendus de John l'observent, il respire toujours fébrilement, rouge comme une tomate. Sherlock réalise trop tard que le sperme coule sur son menton et il avale d'un seul coup ce qui lui reste dans la bouche. Il lève le dos de sa main pour essuyer les pertes.

John l'en empêche.

Ses doigts se moulent à sa joue et le pouce réceptionne la coulure maintenant tiède le long de ses lèvres. Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent sous le toucher doux. Il savoure cet instant presque plus intime que la fellation.

Il n'était pas préparé à ça.

Il n' _aurait_ pas _pu_ être préparé à ça.

John est toujours gentil avec lui mais ils n'ont jamais rien fait de plus que se frotter l'un à l'autre jusqu'à jouir prématurément dans leurs pantalons. Alors comment aurait-il pu savoir que John serait... comme _ça_ quand les choses deviendraient plus intenses ?

« Tu es parfait, » chuchote John, étalant sa propre semence sur le menton de Sherlock. C'est sale et incroyablement sexy et Sherlock se souvient de son propre sexe durci toujours empaqueté dans son pantalon alors qu'il est toujours à genoux à côté des hanches de John, une main de chaque côté de ses cuisses. John semble complètement captivé par son foutre répandu sur le menton de Sherlock. Ses yeux traduisent quelque chose proche de l'émerveillement.

Il ne peut plus le supporter.

Sherlock déboutonne son pantalon et le descend de son mieux d'une seule main jusqu'à pouvoir sortir sa verge, la chaleur du regard de John est ingérable. Il commence à se masturber longuement, ses yeux ne quittent jamais les iris bleues de John. En tirant la langue, Sherlock lèche le bout du pouce de John, appuyant tendrement contre la pulpe.

John halète sombrement, soudainement éveillé, ses yeux fixent la main mouvante de Sherlock. « Oh, » exhale John en observant Sherlock se branler. « Oh, laisse-moi faire, Amour. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te toucher. »

 _Amour._

 _Bébé._

C'est presque ridicule. De petites marques d'affection idiotes. Futiles, vraiment.

Sauf qu'elles ne sont pas futiles quand elles sortent de la bouche de John. Elles sont parfaites. Sherlock ne comprendra jamais pourquoi elles font naître cette sensation en lui. Ça ne l'excite pas simplement. C'est déjà concret depuis que John est venu dans sa bouche. Merde, c'est concret depuis que John l'a regardé à la cafétéria. Non, ces surnoms... il y a de la tendresse en eux. Quelque chose de sentimental. Comme si John ne pouvait pas appeler qui que ce soit d'autre par ces noms. Comme si Sherlock était vraiment l'Amour de John. Il devrait avoir honte d'en rougir, mais il s'en fiche.

Particulièrement quand John glisse sa paume sur son ventre et enroule ses doigts sur ceux de Sherlock, pour prendre, au sens propre comme au figuré, les choses bien en main.

Sherlock se jette involontairement en avant, toujours à quatre pattes, poussant dans le poing de John, émettant un long gémissement guttural de plaisir pur. Il laisse tomber son front sur l'épaule de John, des étoiles dansent derrière ses paupières. Il pleurniche doucement comme John passe son pouce sur son gland.

« Tu y es, Bébé, » murmure John à son oreille pour l'encourager. « Tu vas jouir ? Tu vas jouir pour moi ? »

Sherlock chuchote un _oui_ alors que John tord son poignet en remontant sur sa hampe, sa main libre trouve les boucles de Sherlock et le maintient contre son épaule, lèvres pressées sur son lobe. « Je veux te voir jouir dans ma main, » respire-t-il passionnément et Sherlock rue plus fort, son corps tressaute tandis que son orgasme contrôle ses hanches, n'attendant que de le submerger.

« Je... je... » essaie-t-il d'articuler sans succès que, oui, il va... il va... il ne peut pas s'arrêter...

Ses hanches frémissent et il se déverse dans la main de John. De petits bruits discrets s'échouent sur l'épaule de John, son cerveau est débranché et se laisse entièrement envahir par la sensation de John qui le masturbe encore. Il entend vaguement les encouragements de John qui l'enlace davantage, de doux _ça y est, Bébé_ et _c'est ça_ et _parfait, Amour_.

Et Sherlock se perd, s'autorise à absorber tout de John Watson, ses magnifiques mots et son superbe corps, et il se demande distraitement comment, alors qu'une branlette des mains de John Watson est si dévastatrice, il pourrait survivre quand ils commenceront réellement à avoir des relations sexuelles.

* * *

Ça ne prend que deux heures à Irene pour lui sourire en l'accompagnant au studio après les cours, fouinant comme un chat qui a flairé le lait, les yeux brillants comme si elle savait.

« Alors, » interroge-t-elle nonchalamment. « Comment ça se passe ? »

Sherlock roule des yeux. « Ça se passe bien. »

« Comment va John ? »

« John va bien. » Il s'attarde pas la manière dont sa voix s'adoucit quand il prononce le nom de John.

« Comment est le sexe ? »

« Dégage. »

Irene fait la moue. « Oh _allez_ , » se lamente-t-elle. « Donne-moi quelque chose. Rien qu'un petit quelque chose. John n'en saura rien. »

« Tu es absurde. »

« Quel est l'intérêt de fourrer mon nez dans ta relation homosexuelle florissante si je ne peux même pas savoir ce que vaut John au lit ? »

« Tu pourrais tout simplement _ne pas_ fourrer ton nez dans ma relation. »

« Comment m'amuserais-je? »

Sherlock l'ignore en faveur de ses étirements, feignant de se focaliser sur ses mollets.

« Il ne... il ne te met pas la pression ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Irene, sa voix est soudainement douce et pleine d'inquiétude. « Parce que tu peux... tu sais, m'en parler. Si tu as besoin. »

Sherlock soupire, essayant de ne pas rire. C'est plutôt Sherlock qui presse John. « Il ne fait rien de tout ça, » marmonne-t-il. « Il est... il est parfait. »

« Oh dégueu, okay, je ne veux pas de ces détails-là, » Irene secoue la main comme si elle balayait les mots de Sherlock. « Je me fous que vous vous fixiez amoureusement dans les yeux. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Très bien, puisque je n'allais de toute manière rien te dire. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Merveilleux. »

« Fantastique. »

Irene se retrouve à court de réplique et décide de s'asseoir au sol sur ses mains. « Okay, mais laisse-moi juste te dire, avant que ça devienne bizarre, gluant et stupide, que je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi et que s'il te fait du mal, je le tue. »

« Deviendrais-tu gentille avec moi, Adler ? » la taquine Sherlock.

Irene lève les yeux au ciel. « Va te faire foutre. »

* * *

« Pourquoi on ne couche pas ensemble ? »

C'est peut-être un peu direct, mais Sherlock a toujours fait preuve de franchise.

La fourchette de John s'immobilise à mi-parcours, ses yeux passent de ses macaronis plantés sur le couvert à la face curieuse de Sherlock. Son cou commence à rosir. « Pardon ? »

Sherlock gigote sur sa chaise, en face de lui, à leur table habituelle. Eh bien, leur table _récemment_ habituelle. C'est compliqué, malgré l'aisance de John et la volonté de Sherlock, de ne pas finir rouge comme une betterave quand le reste de l'école les dévisage. Il sait que ça doit être déroutant pour les autres, le danseur classique et le capitaine de rugby ensemble, surtout quand John _insiste_ pour lui tenir la main, embrasser sa joue et sourire d'une oreille à l'autre quand ils arpentent les couloirs. Ce ne devrait pas être gratifiant de voir tous les élèves bouches bées. Et ce n'est même pas la meilleure partie.

La meilleure partie est John. John et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui débordent de tant d'affection quand il regarde Sherlock que c'en devient douloureux. John avec ses cheveux blond sable qui tombent sur son front et qui donnent envie à Sherlock d'y passer ses doigts et de l'attirer plus près. John avec son foutu sourire qui illumine si fort le cœur de Sherlock qu'il en respire difficilement.

Il _adore_ John Watson. Et le fait que John semble l'adorer en retour est impossible.

C'est pourquoi il pose cette question humiliante. Se tripoter est bien. Se tripoter est génial, vraiment, mais Sherlock sait que John est expérimenté, un garçon vigoureux avec des besoins et des désirs. Oui, ils échangent des branlettes et des pipes à l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas aussi souvent que Sherlock le voudrait. Et John ne lui demande rien, John n'exige rien, et ça le rend nerveux. Ne veut-il pas cela avec Sherlock ? Est-ce parce qu'il est également un garçon ? S'ennuie-t-il de Sherlock ? Il a besoin de réponses.

« Um, » marmonne-t-il. « Le sexe. »

John baisse sa fourchette et soupire. « Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en parle ici ? »

Jetant un regard aux alentours, Sherlock hausse les épaules. Personne n'est assez proche pour les entendre. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit d'une discussion privée et sérieuse que je préférerais avoir autre part que devant une assiette de macaronis froids, » ronchonne John.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, détaillant le revêtement plastique de la table. « C'est juste du sexe, » grommelle-t-il. Quel est le souci ? Il n'en a jamais fait uniquement car il n'en a jamais eu l'opportunité. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a jamais songé. Ou qu'il n'en a jamais voulu. Ou peut-être que ça l'a conduit à expérimenter curieusement sur son propre corps les effets de ses hormones agitées.

Il laisse cette partie de côté pour le moment.

Ses yeux reviennent à John pour découvrir que celui-ci le mitraille. « Dehors, » gronde John. « Maintenant. »

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, John se lève, abandonnant son repas et se dirigeant vers la sortie la plus proche. Il ne prend même pas la peine de vérifier que Sherlock le suit. Il lui emboîte le pas, un frisson glacé de peur parcourt son échine. John ne s'est encore jamais énervé contre lui. Il doute fortement qu'il apprécierait.

John attend que la porte se ferme avant de se tourner vers Sherlock, front plissé. « Le sexe _est_ un sujet important, Sherlock, » murmure John. « Ça l'est pour moi, du moins. Je ne veux pas juste... juste franchir ce pas tant que tu ne te sentiras pas à l'aise. Tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. »

« Mais je _suis_ prêt, » Sherlock s'insulte en entendant sa voix vaciller.

Lui lançant un regard perplexe, John s'avance, posant une main sur la joue de Sherlock. « Même si tu parvenais à le dire avec conviction, » l'embête John, caressant la pommette du bout du pouce, « je ne suis pas sûr que _je_ sois prêt. »

Sherlock roule des yeux face à cette tentative de soulager sa tension. « Pourquoi dois- _tu_ être prêt ? Tu l'as déjà fait. Peut-être pas avec un garçon mais ça reste le même principe. »

La manière qu'a John d'aspirer sa lèvre inférieure pour la tirailler entre ses dents gèle Sherlock, réalisant soudainement qu'il a loupé quelque chose. « John ? »

« En réalité, je ne l'ai jamais fait, » répond doucement John en s'ébranlant innocemment. « Je, uh... je suis toujours, um, vierge. »

Sherlock cligne des paupières.

Ça ne correspond pas _du tout_ aux informations qu'il a recueilli. « Mais tu... tes petites-copines, » bredouille stupidement Sherlock, essayant de rester rationnel. « Tu changes de fille tous les mois. »

John le dévisage sombrement. « Ce n'est pas vrai mais merci de ta délicatesse. » Frottant une main sur son visage, son regard se porte sur la cour extérieure. « Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de relations mais... je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne m'étais jamais senti de cette manière pour personne. Je ne voulais pas juste le faire avec quelqu'un au hasard alors que ça n'aurait été que du court terme. Aucune d'entre elles ne... » il s'interrompt, balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

« Ne valait le coût ? » propose Sherlock, il a l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

John secoue la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, je suppose que je n'avais tout simplement pas... je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Pour personne. » Il shoote dans quelque chose d'imaginaire au sol. « Pas avant toi. »

 _Pas avant toi._

Ces trois mots s'infiltrent dans les pores de Sherlock comme de la lave pour absorber chaque fibre de son être et le réchauffer tout entier. Il sourit bêtement aux cheveux de John, car le blond fixe toujours le sol, refusant clairement de regarder Sherlock.

Il se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, luttant contre son sourire, mais c'est inutile. Son doigt vient se coulisser sous le menton de John, relève sa tête pour planter ses pupilles dans les siennes. Ses iris bleues attrapent ses vertes et passent de l'inquiétude à l'affection en l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Elles émettent tellement de tendresse que Sherlock est contraint de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. « Je tiens tellement à toi, » murmure-t-il, les mots lui échappent avec une simplicité déconcertante. Mais John ne semble pas s'embarrasser de la juvénilité de la déclaration et s'empare à nouveau de la joue de Sherlock.

« Je tiens à toi aussi, » susurre-t-il joyeusement contre les lèvres de Sherlock tout en mordant et tirant. « Et je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Crois-moi, j'en ai envie. Mais je... je veux être sûr. Je veux que ce soit... »

« Parfait, » respire Sherlock.

John acquiesce, lui volant toujours des baisers.

« Okay, » accepte Sherlock. « Dans ce cas, nous attendrons. »

* * *

La patience n'a jamais été le fort de Sherlock.

Des semaines - _des semaines_ \- après cette conversation ridicule sur les bienfaits de l'attente, Sherlock traîne John dans sa chambre, décidant que des mesures devaient être prises et que Sherlock en serait l'instigateur.

Car Sherlock ne peut tout simplement _plus le supporter_.

John, de son côté, semble parfaitement à l'aise, aucunement désarçonné, rictus plaisant sur sa face ronde.

Sherlock veut effacer ce sourire.

Sherlock veut que ce sourire laisse sa place à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de primitif et féroce.

Il est donc assez gratifiant de voir les pupilles de John se dilater comme Sherlock le pousse sur le lit et rampe sur lui, chevauchant ses hanches. « Je suis prêt, » grogne-t-il, grignotant les lèvres de John. « Je suis prêt, John. »

« Merde, » inspire John. « Tu es sûr ? » Sa question devient obsolète quand Sherlock pousse davantage sur son giron, dégustant sa gorge. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés. Il y a plein d'autres choses qu'on peut faire, si tu veux. Ou on peut tout aussi bien regarder un film- »

« John, » soupire Sherlock à son oreille, y donnant un petit coup de langue incitateur. « J'en ai envie. Tellement envie. »

Le doux gémissement qui s'échappe des lèvres de John brûle la peau de Sherlock comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Son corps en frissonne.

« Bon sang, » gronde John, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Sherlock. « Je... je ne sais pas comment... je n'ai jamais... »

« Tout va bien, » murmure Sherlock avec confiance, car il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il a fait ses recherches. C'est ce que l'on fait quand on a un petit-ami. Ou ce qu'on devrait faire, en tous cas. « J'ai acheté des préservatifs et du lubrifiant, et je sais ce qu'il me faut comme réparation. »

John se statufie une demi-seconde avant de reculer pour fixer Sherlock avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock s'arrête aussi, se sentant soudainement incertain. « Um, tu sais le... les choses qu'on doit faire pour... pour préparer le corps au... coït. »

John ne réagit pas. Il ne bouge pas d'un muscle. Il le dévisage simplement.

Sherlock gigote sur les hanches de John. « Pas bon ? »

Les lèvres de John découvrent ses dents, ses yeux s'adoucissent tant que les pommettes de Sherlock se réchauffent. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » bredouille-t-il. Il a l'impression d'être un pervers, un frisson le parcourt.

« Je t'adore, Sherlock Holmes, » souffle John, son sourire est désormais éblouissant et sa main navigue dans les cheveux de Sherlock, attirant sa tête vers le bas pour ravir sa bouche à nouveau. « Tu es brillant. Je ne m'y suis absolument pas préparé mas toi... mon Dieu, tu es brillant. Incroyablement _brillant_. »

Il ne saurait pas expliqué ce que ces mots éveillent en lui, mais quelque chose vrombit indéniablement, et Sherlock roule son bassin contre celui de John avec un gémissement ravalé. L'air s'épaissit autour d'eux.

« Attends, » marmonne John en se dégageant entièrement cette fois, mais gardant fermement la lèvre de Sherlock entre ses dents. « comment sais-tu ce qu'il te faut comme préparation ? »

« Entraînement, » expire Sherlock dans la bouche de John. « La seule manière d'en être sûr. »

« Seigneur, tu... tu t'es doigté ? »

Tous les poils de Sherlock se hérissent en réaction aux mots vulgaires que la délicieuse langue humide de John susurre à son oreille, le faisant vibrer. « Oui, » chuchote-t-il, se remémorant des mois plus tôt, face plantée dans le matelas, fesses en l'air, tournicotant des doigts curieux sur la peau sensible. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais Sherlock était sûr qu'il manquait quelque chose pendant son expérience. Il avait tout lu de la prostate dont était doté le corps masculin et des sensations incroyables qu'elle était supposée provoquer quand on la touchait.

Sherlock n'était pas allé aussi loin, il allait toujours trop vite, faisant l'erreur de se masturber simultanément. Son corps innocent ne pouvait pas résister à tant de sollicitation.

« Merde, Sherlock, » grogne John, ruant ses hanches contre celles de Sherlock, ses mains s'accrochent à la taille du danseur pour broyer davantage. « Rien que penser que tu... oh Seigneur... et... et tu es sûr ? Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Aujourd'hui ? Parce que je peux attendre. Vraiment, je peux. »

« Moi pas, » geint Sherlock, tirant sur l'ourlet du t-shirt de John. « Je ne veux plus attendre. » John lève obligeamment les bras pour lui donner plus de marge.

« Putain, » croasse John, basculant pour échanger leur position et l'excitation de Sherlock ne fait que croître comme la forme du capitaine le survole. « Sherlock, je ne peux pas... bon sang, tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmure Sherlock, mordillant le cou de John. « Je le veux. Je _te_ veux. »

Un autre grondement roule sur les lèvres de John et ses mains glissent sur le torse de Sherlock. « Foutue créature parfaite, » tonne John, chaque mot et toucher supplémentaire ravage le corps de Sherlock. « Comment peux-tu être ici ? Comment peux-tu exister ? Comment peux-tu- »

« Être tien ? » le coupe désespéramment Sherlock, frissonnant sous les doigts de John qui franchissent la barrière de son pull. « Car c'est ainsi, John. Je suis tien. »

Un bruit animal roule dans la gorge de John, et Sherlock pleurniche sous lui en guise d'approbation, désirant si fort être pris par ce magnifique garçon.

« Mien, » glapit John, le bout de ses doigts traînent sur le ventre de Sherlock, relevant son pull au passage. « Tout à moi. »

Puis tout s'embrouille, les vêtements sont arrachés des bras et des jambes, les cheveux sont agrippés gentiment, les langues sucent obscènement. Les corps se dénudent sans pudeur, les membres s'entortillent, quémandant la peau contre la peau.

« Attends, attends, » siffle John en s'installant entre les cuisses écartées de Sherlock. « Attends, je ne... je ne veux pas juste te baiser, Sherlock. Pas la première fois. »

Sherlock se calme un peu et se rallonge plus confortablement sur les draps suivant les ordres silencieux de John.

« Laisse-moi... laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, » susurre John, l'embrassant délicatement. « Laisse-moi... »

 _T'aimer_.

Même sans qu'ils soient prononcés, Sherlock entend clairement ces mots. Ces mots qu'aucun des deux n'est prêt à dire. John veut l'aimer. John veut lui faire l'amour. Il est certain que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine tellement il bat. Il regarde John avec tendresse, ses yeux expriment tant d'adoration que Sherlock en a mal. Il lève la main à la joue de John pour la caresser et sourire. « D'accord, » chuchote-t-il. « Vas-y, dans ce cas. »

* * *

Il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, le corps revenant soudainement à la vie, clignant des cils dans l'obscurité, parfaitement alerte et prêt à se lever.

Sauf que cette nuit, il n'est pas seul.

La respiration douce et constante d'un autre garçon brise le silence nocturne, et Sherlock perçoit l'élévation de la poitrine, même dans le noir.

John Watson est sublime quand il dort.

Sherlock reste parfaitement immobile, observe chaque tressaillement de John, chaque murmure tandis qu'il se tourne pour dormir sur le ventre, bras enfouis dans l'oreiller sous sa tête, cheveux hirsutes. Les frémissements des muscles de son dos sous la peau nue sont attrayants, Sherlock tend presque le bras pour les effleurer, mais s'en empêche à la dernière seconde, terrifié à l'idée de le réveiller.

Il va le laisser dormir. Il prévoit l'épuiser à nouveau au matin.

Sherlock se trémousse discrètement hors du lit sans déranger les draps et tâtonne à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se tourne vers le grand miroir en pied qui lui renvoie le reflet de son corps dévergondé, encore plus pale qu'à l'habitude sous la lumière crue de la petite pièce. Il se parcourt des yeux, notant les marques rouges qui ornent ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses épaules et sa gorge. Ce serait à peine visible pour un œil distrait. Mais Sherlock les observe. Sherlock veut qu'elles y restent.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue en se souvenant de la manière dont elles sont apparues. Ce sont les mains rudes et calleuses de John qui les ont provoquées. Les dents de John. _John_ a fait ça. Il a marqué Sherlock sans le faire exprès, et s'en sentira sûrement désolé au réveil, mais absolument pas Sherlock. Ses doigts frôlent ses clavicules, imprègnent les suçons violacés et il sourit doucement.

Il n'est plus vierge.

John Watson a pris sa virginité.

Il a pris la virginité de John Watson.

C'est presque impossible à croire mais c'est vrai. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en se délectant de son bonheur. Ses orteils se recroquevillent, de petits frissons traversent son corps, son esprit est vivifié par l'excitation, par la passion et par tant d'amour pour John Watson qu'il pourrait en pleurer. Il aime John Watson. Il est amoureux de John Watson.

Il fléchit à nouveau les orteils par habitude, regarde les muscles de ses jambes se contracter. Il se positionne en première, puis deuxième, appréciant encore plus son long corps tonique maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il est capable de faire à son amant. Les choses que John lui a chuchoté dans ses instants de passion irradient ses pensées tandis qu'il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pas tout à fait en pointes mais parfaitement stable sur la plante de ses pieds, jette la jambe en arabesque. Il devrait se sentir gêné de pratiquer sa routine de ballet nu dans sa salle de bain privée mais l'amour fait faire des choses indubitablement stupides aux gens et Sherlock est plus que ravi de se livrer à la stupidité à ce moment précis. Il lève ses bras, l'un plus en avant que l'autre et observe sa posture, la constance de ses mouvements, la précision de son corps. John l'a rendu meilleur. John a rendu son corps meilleur.

« Dieu Tout-Puissant, tu es magnifique. »

Sherlock chancelle, bascule presque en reposant ses deux pieds bien à plat sur le sol. Il pivote pour trouver John appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il semble avoir retrouvé son boxer, bien que Sherlock se soit efforcé de le lui enlever pour le jeter aussi loin que possible, espérant par là même ne jamais le revoir.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? » murmure-t-il, essayant d'ignorer la mortification qui grimpe en lui. John l'a surpris complètement nu dans la salle de bain, posant devant le miroir tel un idiot narcissique.

« Est-ce important ? » ronronne John en s'avançant. « Je suis réveillé, maintenant. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me rendormir. »

Le corps de Sherlock se réchauffe pour une raison tout à fait différente. « Oh ? »

« Après t'avoir vu dans cet état ? Absolument pas. »

« Oh, » respire Sherlock, il peut pratiquement sentir ses pupilles se dilater comme John l'approche, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour atteindre ses fesses et pétrir.

« Puis-je te ramener au lit immédiatement ? »

« Oui, » siffle Sherlock, bras verrouillés autour du cou de John. « Mon Dieu, oui. »

John pouffe un petit rire.

Puis guide ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à l'arrière des cuisses de Sherlock, crochète le pli des genoux et le soulève d'un seul coup. Les jambes de Sherlock enserrent son bassin et les paumes de John reviennent mouler son derrière, comme si porter Sherlock revenait à porter une plume. Sherlock halète, une chaleur implose dans son ventre en réaction à cette démonstration de force et le submerge d'un désir qu'il ne saurait contrôler. « John, » miaule-t-il, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de John. « Je... j'ai toujours un peu mal. »

John renifle, dépose un baiser sur le pectoral de Sherlock. « Je m'en doutais, » le taquine-t-il. « J'avais d'autres plans en tête. »

Il fait volte face et transporte aisément Sherlock hors de la salle de bain. Sherlock tremble légèrement, son sexe se durcit rapidement contre l'estomac de John. « Qu'avais-tu à l'esprit ? »

John l'allonge sur les draps et sourit diaboliquement.

Et alors que quelque chose de moite engloutit sa verge, Sherlock arrête de poser des questions, arrête de s'interroger sur la marche à suivre et arrête de tout bonnement réfléchir. Tout son monde se concentre sur John et sa bouche et son corps et sa perfection.

John est parfait.

Et Sherlock l'aime.

* * *

« Oh merde... Sherlock. Ça va ? »

La respiration de Sherlock est bloquée dans sa gorge à mesure qu'il s'empale sur le sexe de John, ses pieds trouvent appui de chaque côté du bassin de John, face au rebord du lit où les genoux de John sont repliés. Il place ses mains sur les tibias de John pour se maintenir comme son corps descend progressivement. Ils sont devenus de plus en plus aventureux et voici leur nouvelle idée pour changer un peu du missionnaire. De premier abord, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la position, ne pas être capable de regarder John mais c'est... l'angle est...

« _Oh_ \- » suffoque-t-il alors que la verge de John vient cogner sa prostate à un axe jamais encore soupçonné. Avec un souffle haché, il laisse la chair moelleuse de ses fesses reposer sur les hanches de John. Il peut entendre John haleter tranquillement derrière lui, ses doigts calleux cramponnés à la taille de Sherlock.

« T-tu vas bien ? » siffle John d'une voix rauque, luttant clairement pour garder le contrôle.

« Ouais, » murmure Sherlock en retour, se relevant légèrement et se laissant à nouveau tomber, enserrant chaudement la hampe de John dans son corps. « Ouais. Et toi ? »

John pouffe un rire qui se transforme rapidement en grognement, sa poigne assiste les mouvements de Sherlock de haut en bas sur sa longueur. « Tu as vraiment b-besoin de demander ? »

Sherlock ricane, ses jambes tremblent sous lui et il se penche en arrière, paumes sur le matelas à côté des épaules de John pour assurer son équilibre. Il soulage ainsi ses cuisses d'une partie de son poids. Il remercie silencieusement son entraînement intense à la danse classique d'avoir renforcé ses muscles. Qui aurait dit que ce serait si pratique pour le sexe ?

Il balance ses hanches avec un peu plus d'insistance, appuyant de plus en plus sur cette petite partie de lui si agréable, et il gronde. John décolle son bassin pour rencontrer ses ondulations et Sherlock pousse un cri en réaction aux décharges électriques qui irradient son corps.

« D-désolé- » marmonne John en blasphémant, immobilisant ses hanches. « Je ne voulais pas- »

Sherlock se berce plus vite. « Recommence, » somme-t-il désespéramment. Il veut la sentir à nouveau, cette déferlante de-

« Oh _putain_ \- » bégaie-t-il malgré lui alors que John plie les genoux et le point de rencontre est juste foutrement parfait. « Oh ouais- _oui_ John, comme ça- » babille-t-il tandis que John commence à le baiser plus fort, faisant rebondir Sherlock sur son giron.

« Bon sang... bor-del... t-tu es magni-fique... » bredouille John entre deux coups de reins.

« Plus fort, » ordonne Sherlock, jetant la tête en arrière. Il peut sentir ses boucles frôler le visage de John. « Baise-moi plus- AH ! »

John obéit avec véhémence, Sherlock ne peut pas interrompre le débit de jurons et de grognements qui s'échappe de ses lèvres pendant que John frappe encore et encore cette zone érogène en lui, le rendant complètement fou.

« Tu aimes ça ? » l'interpelle obscènement John derrière lui. Mon Dieu, il _est_ obscène. Quand se sont-ils abandonnés à tant de perversion ? Putain, Sherlock adore ça. Il ne savait pas, à l'époque, que ce pouvait être encore meilleur, il ne savait pas que s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec son petit-ami pouvait être encore et encore meilleur mais Seigneur, ça l'est.

Sherlock opine, incapable de parler, incapable de _respirer_ , il se rend tout jute compte que John ne peut pas discerner ses acquiescements avec le branlement constant de leurs corps.

Des doigts s'immiscent dans ses cheveux et tirent, braquant sa tête en arrière comme la verge en lui continue de ruer contre son bassin maintenu en place par l'autre main. Chaque poussée amoncelle des étincelles de plaisir, les emmagasinant de plus en plus dans le creux de son ventre.

« Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, » gronde John, sa prise dans ses boucles s'affermit, juste assez de force pour la rendre excitante. Sherlock gémit puissamment.

« Merde, ouais je- Oh je... j'aime ça j'aime ça... donne-moi... plus, » sanglote-t-il presque, son propre sexe négligé s'épaissit sans même être touché, battant contre son estomac au rythme de sa chevauchée sauvage. « Ne t'arrête... pas... »

« _Bordel_ , Bébé, » siffle difficilement John. « Comment... peux-tu être si... parfait... _Mon Dieu_... Je... »

Il ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais il est certain de pouvoir jouir avec simplement les mots de John. La manière dont il lui parle pendant le sexe le fait chavirer et titille chaque nerf de son corps, multipliant les sensations de son orgasme imminent.

« Si foutrement parfait, » marmonne encore John, lançant constamment son bassin. « Si... foutrement... magnifique et... si... putain de... putain... putain _putain_ \- »

Il le sent avant que John ait le temps de le prévenir, le membre à l'intérieur de lui tire sa décharge, son corps entier convulse violemment, la transpiration dégouline sur ses temps et sa poitrine, leurs peaux mouillées claquent ensemble, bruyamment, luxurieusement tandis qu'ils suffoquent et gémissent.

Et soudainement, le corps entier de John, ses doigts, ses hanches, sa respiration, s'effondre et Sherlock gigote, se baise lui même plus fort encore, resserrant intentionnellement son anus autour de la verge de John. John pousse les geignements les plus sexy que Sherlock ait jamais entendu, pleurniche presque son orgasme qui le ravage. Il jure et supplie et s'entortille comme Sherlock prend tout de lui sans aucune merci.

Sherlock le suit dans sa perte, criant haut et fort alors que de longs jets blancs jaillissent de son pénis, se répandant sur son abdomen. Il sanglote tout du long, entend vaguement les encouragements de John. Le sexe en lui est encore assez dur pour le finir avec un dernier coup de rein.

Les coudes de Sherlock cèdent. Il s'apprête à s'écrouler mais les mains de John l'attrapent, moulent ses épaules et l'attirent vers le bas. Sherlock se laisse manipuler. John balaie l'appui de ses pieds, permettant à Sherlock de s'allonger sur lui, dos contre son torse, haletant, suant et si incroyablement satisfait qu'il pourrait s'endormir en une seconde.

Ils restent couchés silencieusement, reprenant tous deux leur souffle, calmant leur corps après la partie de jambes en l'air la plus intense qu'ils aient jamais eue. Les bras de John s'enroulent autour du buste de Sherlock, leurs épidermes sont brûlants, mais Sherlock s'en contrefiche. Il est déjà recouvert de fluides divers et variés. La chaleur ne n'aggravera rien.

« Hey, beau gosse, » la voix de John est rude et écorchée comme s'il s'était réveillé d'une longue sieste. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Mon Dieu, oui, » répond sans honte Sherlock, car il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Il est parfaitement rassasié. « C'était... Mon Dieu, John, c'était... »

« Incomparable, » finit John pour lui, déposant un baiser fantôme à son oreille et frôlant du bout des doigts les quelques poils épars sur sa poitrine. « Ce n'était pas trop ? »

Sherlock secoue énergiquement la tête. « Non, c'était parfait. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit- »

« Je sais, je sais, » grommelle John avec un petit rire. « Tu me le diras si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose. C'est juste que... je sais que c'est un nouveau territoire pour nous deux et- »

« Et je te promets que je te le dirai si je n'aime pas quelque chose, » promet encore une fois Sherlock.

John souffle sous lui. « En fait, j'allais dire que je suis très heureux de faire tout ça pour la première fois avec toi. Tu es vraiment important pour moi. Tu es... tu es le _plus_ important. »

Sherlock se presse un peu plus contre lui. « Tu es le plus important pour moi aussi. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... » essaie encore John en se frottant une main sur le visage. « Je ne... je ne veux pas te le dire dans un moment de fougue où ça m'aura échappé et où tu ne seras pas capable d'y prêter attention. Je veux... Je veux que ce soit ancré dans mon esprit et dans le tien. »

Sherlock se fige, soudainement pleinement conscient de ce qui est sur le point de se produire. Il attend, l'anticipation fait bouillir son sang.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... écoute, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose et je sais que je- »

« Je t'aime, » le coupe Sherlock, s'en mordant les doigts et faisant abstraction du bruit de surprise qui coule de la bouche de John. « Je t'aime, John. »

Il y a un long silence avant que Sherlock ne se retrouve brusquement projeté dos contre les draps alors que John le fait basculer. « Petit con, » rouspète-t-il, capturant les lèvres de Sherlock en un baiser mordant. « Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser le dire ? Il a forcément fallu que tu me devances ? »

« Je ne voulais pas attendre, » ronchonne Sherlock en retour. « Je suis prêt pour le deuxième round. »

John grogne. « Tu es _insatiable_ , Sherlock Holmes. »

« Mais tu m'aimes, » ricane-t-il, quémandant plus de baisers.

« Et je t'aime, » confirme John, sa voix s'adoucit pour n'être plus qu'un murmure, ses baisers sont long et langoureux.

Ils restent tranquillement allongés un moment, l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour l'autre les enveloppe et les imprègne. Les baisers se transforment progressivement en caresses et en lamentations douces.

« Mais tu sais, » chuchote finalement Sherlock. « J'étais sérieux à propos du deuxième round... »

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI INFINIMENT DE LIRE ET D'ENCOURAGER MON TRAVAIL ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez.__

 _ _Vos requêtes et/ou questions/commentaires sont plus que bienvenus, ici ou sur ma page tumblr ! XO !__

Prochain OS le dimanche 30 juillet.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	15. Wishing You Were Somehow Here

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le quinzième OS !

Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review depuis la dernière fois : Tristana379, Misew, admamu, Guest, Mimi Kitsune, nathydemon et The Nymph'Nagisa !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: Alors que John poursuit son rêve de devenir joueur de rugby professionnel, Sherlock est bloqué à l'université, priant pour qu'il revienne et prouve à tous qu'il est bel et bien son petit-ami.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Pour IamNotHere :__

 _ _Pour ma fabuleuse, merveilleuse femme de tumblr sporadicdonut, ke ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans nos échanges de fanfic' et nos petites discussions, tu es une amie incroyable et je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour.__

 _ _« Donc, un Sherlock de 16 ans, génie, étudiant à la fac qui est constamment embêté et harcelé car il parle toujours de son petit-ami John qui est joueur de rugby professionnel, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. Alors ses années de fac sont difficiles mais il essaie de rester fort pour John, ne lui parle jamais du harcèlement. Lors de la dernière année de fac de Sherlock, John signe un contrat avec l'équipe nationale et l'acharnement des harceleurs s'amplifie jusqu'à le remise de diplôme. »__

 _ **WARNING : Il est sujet de harcèlement/cruauté/menaces. Si cela vous dérange, soyez prudents !**_

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Souhaitant Que Tu Sois Là**

 _ **Bonne chance pour ton premier jour, Bébé. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**_

Rougissant de la poitrine jusqu'aux oreilles, Sherlock sourit à son téléphone dans sa main, traçant du bout du pouce les mots qu'il a lu tant de fois et qui remuent toujours autant son estomac. Même après quatre ans, après tant de textos similaires chaque premier jour de chaque semestre de son parcours universitaire, il y a toujours un petit quelque chose de spécial quand il reçoit un message de son partenaire, la tête de Sherlock est toujours à la fois légère et sur le point de surchauffer. Il traîne son doigt sur l'écran, touche ces mots aimants qui, comme à chaque fois, semblent vouloir dire tellement de choses. Il s'apprête à taper sa réponse quand-

« Ah, je vois que l'été n'a rien fait pour dissuader notre génie délirant, » la voix graveleuse, hautaine, exaspérante de Sebastian Wilkes filtre à son tympan tandis que le jeune homme s'installe à son siège habituel, juste derrière Sherlock, se penchant de cette manière irritante qui semble beaucoup l'amuser. « Est-ce que ton précieux rugbyman t'a envoyé un message ? Pour te dire combien il t' _aiiime_? »

« Exactement, » claque Sherlock, refusant de se retourner. Quel serait l'intérêt ? Seb continuera de parler, que Sherlock le regarde dans les yeux ou non.

Seb, comme Sherlock l'avait prévu, jette sa tête en arrière et aboie un rire tonitruant. « Oh mon Dieu, tu es _pathétique_ , » caquette-t-il. « Ça fait _quatre ans_ et tu nous mens toujours sur ton petit-copain imaginaire ? »

« Je ne mens pas, » répond insouciamment Sherlock, déjà malade de se répéter pour la énième fois. Dans ses meilleurs jours, Sebastian Wilkes est un idiot, et c'est incroyablement éreintant.

« Je veux dire, _sérieusement_ , » continue Seb comme si Sherlock n'avait rien dit. « Un _rugbyman_? Et un _professionnel_ , en prime ? Qui va intégrer l' _équipe nationale_? Tu aurais quand même pu inventer quelque chose de plus convaincant ! »

Sherlock sort ses livres de son sac, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche pour y protéger les mots d'amour de l'homme qu'il aime à l'abri des railleries et insultes de Seb.

« Quelqu'un du coin, peut-être ? » poursuit-il et en quelques instants, sa petite bande de suiveurs le rejoint dans leurs jérémiades quotidiennes. Les rires et les moqueries fusent de partout. « Ou, non, attends, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il devrait nous vendre les mêmes mensonges que toi, pas vrai ? Devrait _interagir_ avec toi, peut-être même te _toucher_. » Leurs gloussements de dindes sont si bruyants qu'il couvrent presque les prochains mots de Seb. « Et qui pourrait être assez désespéré pour accepter _ça_? »

Sherlock ne réplique pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

D'un autre côté, c'est relativement gentillet en comparaison à ce qu'il endure depuis des années. Vraiment, il devrait se sentir chanceux de passer par quelque chose de si anecdotique après des vacances loin de tout avec l'homme qu'il aime depuis l'école primaire. Honnêtement, il pensait que la rentrée serait pire.

Il a eu la malchance de rencontrer Sebastian Wilkes le premier jour de sa rentrée universitaire, quatre ans plus tôt, indépendamment de sa volonté. À seize ans, commençant la fac avec deux ans d'avance, Sherlock s'est aperçu qu'il était une cible idéale. Être le gamin le plus intelligent de la pièce et n'avoir aucun scrupule à s'en vanter ne valorise pas vraiment le statut social de quelqu'un, spécialement quand ce gamin intelligent n'est que ça -un gamin. Les adolescents plus âgés n'apprécient pas particulièrement sa personnalité impétueuse ni les déductions aiguisées qu'il lance à tout va. Ils le trouvent rebutant et rude. Il ne s'en est jamais préoccupé. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux cela, la plupart de ces jeunes hommes et femmes sont simplement jaloux de son génie et ne savent pas comment réagir à son intelligence. Leurs mignons petits cerveaux ne sont rien par rapport au sien. Être seul lui convient très bien. Il n'avait cependant pas réalisé combien John Watson avait nourri sa confiance, le supportant toujours, l'aimant pour ce qu'il est, jusqu'à être séparés par leurs rêves et leurs études.

John Watson.

Le partenaire de Sherlock, son amant, son meilleur ami, actuellement en passe de devenir rugbyman professionnel, John Watson est tout pour Sherlock Holmes. Il est gentil, subtilement drôle et magnifiquement beau.

Et présentement absent.

Très loin.

Pas là pour prouver à cet être humain sadique actuellement penché sur l'épaule de Sherlock que oui, il est bien réel, et oui, il aime Sherlock, et oui, ils sont en couple depuis bien avant son entrée à l'université.

En réalité, John ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe.

Sherlock ne lui dit rien.

Il s'inquiéterait et se sentirait coupable, en quoi cela l'aiderait-il ? Non, John doit se concentrer sur le rugby. John doit se concentrer sur son succès. John ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour Sherlock.

« Tu sais, si tu te sens si seul, » s'acharne Sebastian, « tu peux toujours contacter un service d'escortes. Il n'y a que des mecs payés pour accepter de toucher un taré dans ton genre. »

« Ah, et finir comme toi ? » fouette brusquement Sherlock, pivotant pour scanner Sebastian Wilkes, oubliant les menaces et débitant les mots qui lui viennent à la bouche, sans réfléchir. « À en juger par les contusions en forme de doigts autour de ton cou et les égratignures sur ta joue, tu ne te gênes pas pour payer en échange de faveurs sexuelles et ça s'est révélé assez musclé avec la callgirl de ce week-end ? »

Le visage de Sebastian s'empourpre immédiatement et sa clique rit nerveusement, sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas s'amuser de l'embarras de son leader mais incapable de faire autrement. Tous aussi grotesques les uns que les autres.

Sherlock ne retient pas le rictus qui courbe ses lèvres.

« Petit bâtard, » crache Sebastian, « tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ah bon ? » marmonne avec légèreté Sherlock. « Je suis sûr que c'est difficile pour toi de concilier tes fantasmes masochistes et de trouver des partenaires volontaires pour s'adonner à tes préférences sexuelles singulières tandis que le 'taré', comme tu te plais à m'appeler, partage la vie de quelqu'un plus qu'enchanté de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir quand un autre que tu considères inférieur a en réalité une relation saine, stable et enviable alors que tu ne peux même pas obtenir un rencard sans y mettre le prix. »

L'expression de Sebastian est meurtrière et Sherlock se demande vaguement si de la vapeur pourrait sortir de ses oreilles, la rage bouillonne visiblement dans son corps.

« Comment _oses_ -tu- »

« Oui, oui, comment osé-je dire la vérité, » Sherlock secoue la main pour clôturer le sujet puis se réoriente dans le bon sens, ignorant la vilaine torsion de ses entrailles. « Tu te répètes, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Dire ce genre de choses à Sebastian Wilkes n'est pas prudent. Sherlock sait qu'il ne devrait pas provoquer la bête enragée qui sommeille en son camarade. Habituellement, il s'assoit silencieusement et attend que la tempête passe, ignorant les jacassements moqueurs de la bande qui suit Seb à la trace comme de petits toutous, démolissant brique par brique la relation supposément hypothétique de Sherlock. D'ordinaire, Sherlock laisse couler. Ou, plutôt, prétend laisser couler jusqu'à regagner son petit appartement à Baker Street et se rouler en boule, la solitude et les propos vicieux l'atteignant plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

Il a appris la leçon les années précédentes, son premier semestre à la fac, son tout premier jour. Il venait tout juste de recevoir un de ces précieux messages de John, les mots d'amour et d'adoration qui défilaient sur l'écran illuminaient sa journée sans lui. Gorgé de joie mais également d'anxiété face à ce nouvel environnement, Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué ce garçon plus âgé penché par-dessus son épaule dans l'amphithéâtre, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et se présentant sous le nom de Sebastian Wilkes, Seb pour les intimes.

Et Sherlock, en y repensant aujourd'hui, avait été sacrément stupide. Incroyablement insouciant. Si peu semblable à lui-même, il lui avait livré bien plus d'informations qu'il n'aurait dû, étalant sa relation avec son petit-ami qui poursuivait son rêve de jouer dans l'équipe nationale de rugby, il était fier de John et il savait qu'il y parviendrait en quelques années d'entraînement intensif et blabla et blabla. Il ne s'était pas aperçu, jeune, heureux, naïf et transi d'amour pour John qu'il était, que Sebastian feignait l'intérêt. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus à mesure que ce qu'il croyait être des mensonges coulaient des lèvres de Sherlock. Sa bouche se courbait de condescendance et d'amusement. Quand Sherlock eut fini son récit, Seb rit à gorge déployée, railla le jeune garçon et son monde fantaisiste.

Avec le recul, peut-être la vie de Sherlock est-elle fantasque pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'avoir un partenaire qui sera nationalement reconnu pour ses exploits sportifs est invraisemblable. Peut-être qu'être si enthousiaste en racontant ses joies est inacceptable.

Peut-être est-ce juste Sherlock. Un gosse plutôt étrange qui commence la fac trop tôt, brillant, fasciné par la science, légèrement maladroit et dyspraxique, mal dans sa peau. Beaucoup de choses peuvent expliquer le début des taquineries.

Toutefois, la situation n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des ans. Sherlock a mûri, son corps a encore grandi, de bonne stature, il a calmé sa chevelure incontrôlable à coups de produits capillaires, mais il est toujours une cible. Les taquineries se sont transformées en bizutage, Seb a ramené sa bande pour intimider le prodige qui n'a, selon eux, rien à faire sur un campus universitaire, bien qu'il ait les meilleurs notes de sa promotion et qu'il excelle de plus en plus. Les choses se sont encore empirées quand Sherlock a commencé à répliquer, crachant ses déductions venimeuses et les secrets honteux que ses harceleurs taisaient jusqu'à préférer mourir que les dévoiler au reste de l'université. Il se satisfaisait de leurs rougissements et déconfitures.

Mais c'était mal joué de sa part. Un plan abominable. Une erreur de calcul désastreuse.

Il s'est promis de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur. Pas après avoir été traîné dans un couloir vide pour y subir une l'exécution verbale par toute la petite équipe de persécuteurs, Seb en tête, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux et la promesse aux lèvres que si Sherlock continuait à déballer des vérités qui ne le concernent pas, ils le feraient payer. Ce serment est ancré dans les os de Sherlock, il n'a aucun doute que Seb pense chaque mot de sa menace.

À cette époque, Sherlock n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Personne ne le détestait au lycée, personne ne l'embêtait. Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, c'était probablement grâce à l'ombre de _John_.

John Watson est le meilleur ami de Sherlock depuis dix longues années, ils se sont retrouvés dans les mêmes cours quand Sherlock a sauté deux ans du cursus scolaire, son 'intellect démesuré', comme dit son ami, l'a conduit à côtoyer John Watson. Ils sont devenus inséparables, personne ne prononçait le nom de John si celui de Sherlock ne suivait pas tout de suite après. Ils étaient des amis très proches et la transition de leur relation en une dimension amoureuse s'est faite comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eut de plus simple.

Enfin, ça l'était pour Sherlock. John, de deux ans son aîné, s'est inquiété de la jeunesse de Sherlock, lui disant sans cesse qu'il ne voulait pas lu faire faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ne voudrait pas et qu'ils devraient attendre, qu'ils devraient attendre, qu'ils devraient attendre...

Sherlock ne patienta finalement qu'un mois avant d'épingler John au sol de sa chambre, l'embrassant à en perdre la raison. À l'âge tendre de quinze ans, Sherlock savait que John, dix-sept ans lui-même, était le seul. _Son_ seul. Son _seul et unique_. Et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser filer. Malgré le rugby, malgré l'université, malgré la distance qui les sépare. Et quand les recruteurs le montrèrent, évaluant sa vitesse de course et la force de ses mains, Sherlock ne cilla pas.

« Tu dois y aller, » le pressa Sherlock cette nuit d'après match où quelqu'un avait enfin parlé à John de carrière professionnelle.

« Ils veulent que je m'entraîne avec eux, » protesta John, comme si ce n'était pas l'aboutissement de ses rêves les plus fous, secouant la tête. « C'est à huit heures de Londres. »

« Et alors ? » mordit en retour Sherlock, ignorant son cœur qui se fissurait, ignorant la pique de panique qui s'insinuait dans son échine à la pensée qu'il ne verrait plus John sourire et rire tous les jours. Qu'il serait incapable de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer. Les entrailles de Sherlock étaient arrachées, la distance menaçait tout ce qu'ils avaient. Mais il savait qu'il ne devrait jamais prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

Il le sait _toujours_.

John releva la tête pour prendre connaissance de l'expression de Sherlock, ses yeux scannaient ses traits, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui dirait de ne pas partir. Quelque chose qui lui dirait que Sherlock désapprouvait. Que Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Ce qui était complètement con.

Sherlock n'empêcherait jamais John de faire une telle chose. C'est si important.

John a donc commencé des camps d'entraînement intensif. Il a commencé avec une petite équipe régionale, a entamé les discussions et les contrats. Et hier, tout juste _hier_ , un Sherlock de vingt ans a reçu un appel. Un appel essoufflé et plein des larmes de son amant de vingt-deux à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je l'ai fait, » murmura son merveilleux John d'une voix incrédule. « Je... le XV de la Rose... l'équipe nationale. Rouge et-et blanc et... je... ils veulent... ils me veulent et... je... je peux pas... je... je... je... _Sherlock_. »

Mon Dieu, c'est de loin l'appel le plus incroyable que Sherlock ait jamais reçu, même s'il est en concurrence avec les nombreuses fois où John a insisté pour avoir du sexe par téléphone quand la distance se faisait trop sentir.

Car finalement, cet appel ne veut dire qu'une seule chose.

John revient.

Dans quelques mois, après la remise de diplôme de Sherlock, quand son contrat actuel prendra fin, après que le nouveau sera signé, John reviendra à Londres.

À Baker Street.

À Sherlock.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas pousser Sherlock Holmes à bout aujourd'hui comme Sebastian Wilkes semble si bien parti pour le faire. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure de son dernier semestre après quatre années de misère à l'université, agonisant chaque jour sous la pression, Sherlock voit enfin la fin. Il voit la sortie du tunnel, sous la forme de cheveux blonds et d'yeux bleus qui illuminent les ténèbres environnantes. Et il ne peut plus tenir sa langue. Pas aujourd'hui, Demain, il se mordra certainement les joues et tremblera d'une rage dissimulée, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il envoie chier Sebastian Wilkes.

Ce qui s'avère vite être une grosse erreur. Leur professer entre dans l'amphithéâtre, commençant le cours d'une voix puissante. Sherlock s'assoit dans le fond de son siège, se prépare à écouter, prendre des notes et peut-être taper une réponse rapide à John, quand des mots discrets mais féroces viennent racler sa nuque, irriter sa peau, hérisser ses cheveux.

« Tu vas le regretter, Sherlock Holmes. »

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner. Il n'a même pas besoin de réagir. Il sait ce que veut dire Seb. Il sait que chaque mot est une promesse.

Et il le croit.

* * *

De retour à l'abri entre les quatre murs du 221B, Sherlock se jette dans le canapé, sort son portable de sa poche et prie tout ce qui est sacré pour que John Watson soit en mesure d'avoir une conversation. Il a besoin de se distraire pour ne pas penser au lynchage qui adviendra inévitablement demain.

 _Tu es occupé ?_

 _ **Je suis sorti avec les gars, mais je peux chatter. Ça va ?**_

 _Bien sûr. Je voulais juste dire 'Salut'._

 _ **Tu ne dis jamais juste 'Salut'.**_

 _Eh bien, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche._

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_

Sherlock contient le sourire qui étire les coins de sa bouche. Même dans les mauvais jours, c'est rassurant de savoir que John le connaît si bien.

 _Je vais bien. Vraiment. Comment va l'équipe ?_

 _ **Nickel. Ils me taquinent à propos de mon petit-copain trop sexy que je garde en fond d'écran, mais c'est amical.**_

Les joues de Sherlock s'embrasent.

 _Je suis ton fond d'écran ?_

 _ **Évidemment, ne fais pas l'idiot.**_

 _Je ne suis pas idiot._

 _ **Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

 _Mes devoirs._

 _ **Donc tu es affalé dans le canapé ?**_

 _Je ne suis pas affalé. Et je ne fais pas que m'allonger dans le canapé toute la journée._

 _ **Ah ouais ? Tu fais quoi d'autre ?**_

 _Je m'occupe._

 _ **Tu me manques.**_

Sherlock se mord la lèvre, une chaleur grandit dans son ventre en lisant ces trois mots. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux avec les messages de John Watson. Il est honnête, doux et il dit ce qui lui passe par la tête. Sherlock se sent important, grâce à lui. Désiré. Précieux. Alors qu'il a l'impression de n'être rien de tout ça quand il n'est pas en contact avec John.

 _Tu me manques aussi._

 _ **Sexe par téléphone ?**_

Sherlock rit à haute voix. Ils l'ont déjà fait plein de fois, probablement plus qu'ils ne le devraient, s'envoyer des sextos toute la journée jusque tard dans la nuit quand ils ne peuvent pas s'appeler.

 _Sextos ?_

 _ **Pas trop le choix autrement.**_

 _Maintenant ?_

 _ **Oui, maintenant.**_

 _Je croyais que tu étais sorti avec l'équipe ?_

 _ **Ouais, mais je peux leur faire faux bon si mon sexy petit Sherlock veut se faire une petite branlette avec moi au téléphone.**_

 _Pervers._

 _ **Oh ouais, parle-moi salement, Bébé.**_

Sherlock renifle.

 _Wow._

 _ **Allez, tu adores ça.**_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?_

 _ **Rien du tout.**_

 _Menteur._

 _ **C'est pas sexy de se faire traiter de menteur.**_

 _Alors ne mens pas._

 _ **D'accord, je porte mon uniforme recouvert de transpiration et d'herbe. Heureux ?**_

Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent de leur propre chef. Un John Watson boueux et en sueur ? Oh oui, c'est exactement son rayon. Il ferme les yeux un moment, se remémorant ce à quoi ressemble John après un match, son short, ses cheveux blond dans tous les sens, la terre sur ses joues bronzées, ses yeux encore plus bleus après l'effort, souriant du bonheur de l'adrénaline.

Son portable vibre et le sort de ses souvenirs qui s'étaient vite transformés en fantasmes.

 _ **Tu aimes ça ? Vilain garçon.**_

Sherlock se mord encore les lèvres, se demandant s'il oserait répondre par l'affirmative, sachant pertinemment que John est sorti avec ses camarades et pas planqué dans sa chambre pour se toucher comme Sherlock s'apprête à le faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que leurs messages prennent une tournure si obscène mais Sherlock ne parvient pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'ont fait sans être seul.

Il sourit diaboliquement.

 _Je te fais transpirer bien plus quand tu chevauches ma queue._

 _ **Nom de Dieu, Sherlock.**_

 _Quoi ?_

 _ **Ce n'est plus décent pour moi d'être dans un lieu public, merci beaucoup.**_

 _C'est toi qui a commencé._

 _ **C'est vrai.**_

 _ **Seigneur, j'ai tellement envie de toi maintenant.**_

 _ **C'est injuste que tu puisses me donner une érection en plein milieu d'un bar avec seulement onze mots.**_

 _Isole-toi quelque part._

 _Je veux que tu te touches pendant que je te dirai combien je te veux ici avec moi pour te sucer avant de te laisser me baiser._

 _ **Oh, bordel.**_

 _ **Attends deux secondes.**_

 _Tu sais que je peux être très impatient._

 _Je te prendrais profondément dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que ton gland frappe ma gorge._

 _Et ensuite, j'avalerais._

 _ **Sherlock Holmes, je jure sur mes années de catéchisme que si tu m'envoies encore un message de ce genre, je jouis dans ce pub.**_

 _Va aux toilettes._

 _Branle-toi._

 _Imagine que c'est ma main._

 _Ou mes lèvres._

 _Ou mon cul._

 _ **Bébé**_

 _ **Merde, Seigneur, je veux te baiser. Je veux te baiser si fort que tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant une semaine.**_

 _Promis ?_

 _ **Sherlock**_

 _Tu te touches ?_

 _ **Oui**_

 _Pouce sur le gland._

 _Imagine que je te lèche._

 _Que je tourne ma langue sur le bout._

 _John ?_

 _John ?_

Sherlock profite du silence radio pour se masturber, ses va-et-vient sont furieux en pensant à John, barricadé dans des toilettes exiguës, son sexe épais en main. Il imagine John tentant de retenir ses grognements et gémissements et pensant à Sherlock, ne désirant rien d'autre que le pistonner. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour que l'orgasme le ravage. C'est bref mais délicieux, l'image d'un John nu brûle son esprit.

Son portable vibre.

 _ **Merde, Bébé.**_

 _ **Je t'aime tellement.**_

John adore alterner entre sexy et tendresse, lui murmurer son amour tout en le martelant au matelas, lui chuchoter les pires insanités en lui tenant la main dans une rue bondée. C'est quelque chose qui amuse beaucoup Sherlock, ne jamais savoir ce que John a en tête jusqu'au moment où ça se produit. Il reste constamment aux aguets. C'est vachement excitant.

Sherlock reste attentif.

Sherlock reste heureux.

 _Je t'aime aussi._

 _ **Tu me manques vraiment. Beaucoup. Encore plus que d'habitude.**_

Sherlock veut répondre avec tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Mais il est terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter s'il commence.

Et il ne peut pas s'y résoudre.

Pas à John.

 _Il ne reste plus que quelques mois._

 _ **Je sais.**_

 _ **Je déteste ça.**_

 _Moi aussi._

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _Tu l'as déjà dit._

 _ **Et alors ?**_

 _Je t'aime aussi._

 _ **Je t'appellerai dès que je pourrai.**_

Sherlock se rallonge dans le canapé, oubliant toutes les peurs qui l'assaillaient plus tôt et les journées insipides qui l'attendent, uniquement concentré sur l'appel prochain de la seule personne dont il a profondément envie d'entendre la voix.

* * *

Sebastian Wilkes est un bâtard sadique.

Ça fait presque un mois.

Un mois de bonheur pur et tranquille.

Seb ne s'assoit plus derrière Sherlock.

Seb ne parle plus à Sherlock.

Seb regarde à peine dans la direction de Sherlock.

C'est fabuleux.

Durant les deux premières semaines, Sherlock savait qu'il devait rester méfiant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas croire que ça puisse rester ainsi. Que Sebastian Wilkes se réveillerait un matin et déciderait soudainement qu'il avait assez supporté Sherlock Holmes ces quatre dernières années. Il le savait.

Mais après deux semaines de tranquillité, ce fut plus difficile de s'en rappeler. C'était de plus en plus difficile de se dire que ce ne sera pas éternellement ainsi, que quelque chose se trame. Qu'il n'est pas en sécurité.

Mais Sebastian Wilkes est, et sera toujours, un bâtard sadique.

Ça commence subtilement.

Les attaques de Seb étaient jusqu'ici toujours verbales, Sherlock remarque à peine le changement.

Il baisse sa garde. Il arrête de surveiller les gens qui l'entourent, ne garde plus un œil sur les subalternes de Seb ou sur Seb lu-même. Un mois passe sans que rien n'advienne. Il pense être débarrassé.

Il se trompe.

Les contacts commencent. Un frôlement de l'épaule, parfois un petit coup de hanche au passage. Ce n'est rien. Pourrait être accidentel. Rien de prémédité. Rien de nuisible.

C'est ce que Sherlock pense.

Mais la subtilité ne dure pas bien longtemps.

* * *

 _Quand reviens-tu à Londres ?_

 _ **Dans deux mois.**_

 _ **Juste après ta remise de diplôme !**_

 _Donc tu ne seras pas là pour la remise de diplôme ?_

 _ **Malheureusement, non.**_

 _Okay._

 _ **Je suis désolé, Bébé, je ne pourrai pas me libérer. Il y a encore une paire de matches programmés.**_

 _Ce n'est pas grave._

 _ **Ça va ?**_

 _Je vais bien._

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolé.**_

 _ **Je voudrais y être.**_

 _ **Tu le sais.**_

 _J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave._

 _ **Tu en es sûr ?**_

 _J'en suis sûr._

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _Je t'aime aussi._

* * *

Au fil des semaines, les frôlements deviennent des coups francs d'épaule quand Sherlock se rend en classe.

Ce n'est pas subtil. Ça ne peut pas être accidentel.

Une main attrape son biceps et pousse, pas violemment mais juste assez pour faire passer le message. Assez pour prévenir Sherlock. Assez pour lancer l'alarme dans sa tête. Assez pour l'alerter que ça va empirer. Assez pour lui faire savoir que ce n'est définitivement pas fini.

* * *

 _Quand reviens-tu à Londres ?_

 _ **Dans un peu plus d'un mois, tu te rappelles ?**_

 _Okay._

 _ **As-tu vraiment oublié ?**_

 _Je vérifiais, simplement._

 _ **La réponse ne change pas.**_

 _Okay._

 _ **Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Sherlock ?**_

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'entend, c'est après deux longs mois de silence menaçant, d'assauts qui deviennent de plus en plus musclés. Des bleus rayent la peau des bras et des hanches de Sherlock, incapable d'encaisser un coup sans laisser de marque. Il a pris l'habitude d'aimer la sensibilité de son corps, les sensations qui s'emparent de lui après les louanges de son amant et leurs parties de jambes en l'air indescriptibles. Aujourd'hui, il méprise son corps de porter les preuves des abus qu'il endure, sans pour autant démontrer qu'ils sont intentionnels. Un œil extérieur parierait sur une erreur. Un accident. Sherlock est juste trop maladroit.

Mais il le sait.

Et quand il l'entend, après que quelqu'un lui ait donné un coup de genou pour la troisième fois de la journée, Sherlock sait que ce n'est pas de la paranoïa.

Il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas.

Les mots retournent son cerveau comme du vin, moulent chaque nervure et l'enserrent. Après des semaines -des _mois_ \- d'offensives corporelles, ce n'est plus suffisant.

« La remise de diplôme va être _tellement géniale_. »

C'est Seb.

Il sait que c'est lui. Il connaît cette voix. Ce ton condescendant et arrogant est trop familier.

Mais quand il se retourne, ses yeux ne rencontrent que des visages sans nom, il ne le voit pas. Il ne voit pas son agresseur.

Sherlock commence à se demander s'il survivra jusqu'à le fin de la fac pour s'installer avec John Watson. Ou s'il disparaîtra des mains de Sebastian Wilkes dans les égouts.

* * *

 _Quand reviens-tu à Londres ?_

 _ **Je t'ai dit que ce serait le mois prochain. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu... ailleurs, ces derniers temps.**_

 _Ça va._

 _Je te verrai dans un mois._

 _ **Tu dis ça comme si nous n'allions pas pour parler entre temps ;)**_

 _ **Sherlock ?**_

* * *

« Et le _taré_ prétend que c'est son _copain_! »

Il l'entend bien avant de le voir.

La coquille vide qu'est Sherlock Holmes se traîne pour sa dernière semaine de cours, chaque pas est un effort insurmontable qu'il est systématiquement surpris de réaliser.

Il a perdu du poids.

Il mange à peine.

John lui demande au moins six fois par semaine s'il va bien.

Il ne va pas bien.

Sebastian Wilkes hante ses pensées.

Sherlock est projeté au sol deux fois par jour en moyenne, couplé d'une remarque narquoise ou d'un rire sombre. On lui rappelle constamment qu'il est un loser, un taré, un mythomane, qu'il n'a aucun ami.

Son corps est recouvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures.

C'est éreintant.

Il est incroyablement fatigué.

Mais il ne dort pas.

Il ne peut pas.

Il se contente d'attendre.

D'attendre le remise de diplôme.

Attendre ce que Sebastian Wilkes a prévu pour lui.

Avec tout ce temps de préparation, Sherlock est certain que ce sera quelque chose d'énorme.

Mais pas avant de l'avoir humilié en propre et due forme. L'enfoncer plus bas que terre.

Ce qui est apparemment le plan d'aujourd'hui.

Sherlock regarde Sebastian au centre de l'amphithéâtre, journal en mains, yeux écarquillés pour feindre l'inquiétude face à la foule d'étudiants qui l'écoute.

« Sherlock est _obsédé_ par ce mec, » s'exclame Seb, pointant du doigt la couverture du journal.

Que, bien sûr, Sherlock n'a pas lu.

Il aurait dû le lire.

John aurait dû lui dire.

Il aurait dû prêter attention.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

« Je pense qu'on devrait appeler les flics, » Sherlock reconnaît un des larbins de Sebastian. « C'est dingue. Il veut probablement lui faire du mal. »

« Le dépecer et le manger, » continue un autre. « C'est ce genre de type. »

« L'assassiner de sang froid quand il niera le connaître, » s'exclame encore un anonyme, secouant la tête de dégoût.

« Ce gosse est complètement timbré, » rajoute Seb, crachant les mots comme du venin. « Il prétend être un génie, mais c'est juste une couverture pour cacher sa démence. »

« Complètement dément, » fait écho une silhouette supplémentaire. « Sherlock Holmes est un psychopathe. »

« Absolument ! » crie un autre.

Merde.

C'est de la torture psychologique.

Même si c'est un petit groupe, c'est effrayant. Seb joue très bien le citoyen inquiet et terrorisé, comme si Sherlock allait lui sauté dessus et lui voler son innocence en utilisant la peau fraîchement écorchée de John Watson pour l'étouffer. Ce qui serait drôle.

Si Seb ne s'était pas tourné à ce moment précis et n'avait pas verrouillé ses yeux à ceux de Sherlock, un sourire subtile aux lèvres et un petit acquiescement en confirmation des doutes de Sherlock.

C'est un jeu.

Un jeu pour briser Sherlock.

Et Sebastian Wilkes est sur le point de gagner.

* * *

 _Quand reviens-tu à Londres ?_

 _ **Ça doit bien faire la dixième fois que tu me le demandes, Bébé.**_

 _ **Je te l'ai dit, je serai là dans deux semaines.**_

 _ **Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

 _ **Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas te souvenir de ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **Sherlock ?**_

 _ **Sherlock ?**_

* * *

Il a désespéramment essayé de s'en sortir. De ne pas simplement attendre que ça se produise.

Mais c'est inévitable.

Les étudiants sont appelés pour recevoir leur diplômes.

Et Sherlock n'a pas enduré quatre ans de torture pour finir les mains vides.

Même si quelque chose se prépare.

« Awe, c'est notre dernier jour ensemble, » ricane Seb à son oreille en s'asseyant à sa bonne vieille place derrière lui, ses mots suintent de sarcasme, se contrefichant ouvertement de l'ordre alphabétique indiqué. « Comment vais-je survivre sans entendre parler de ton précieux petit John chaque jour ? »

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il s'installe stoïquement à son siège, face au pupitre, ignorant la torsion maladive de ses intestins en réaction au souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« Ces quatre années ont été merveilleuses, Sherlock. Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions fêter ça dignement ? Une commémoration ? Quatre magnifiques années de désillusion ? »

Sherlock ignore la transpiration qui coule sur son front comme son corps tremble d'une terreur glaciale, la promesse dans les mots de Seb s'enroule autour de lui tel le serpent avide qu'il est.

« Allez, » souffle Seb. « Je parie que les garçons vont adorer te dire au revoir. »

Mordant fort l'intérieur de sa joue, Sherlock déglutit, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure manière de s'évader de la cérémonie sans être vu du groupe de vautours derrière lui. Ses yeux dardent la salle de réception, mémorisant chaque sortie, se souvenant du terrain sur lequel chacune s'ouvre, ciment ou gravier ou moquette. Chaque surface sera douloureuse si ses tortionnaires se jettent sur lui directement à la sortie, mais s'il peut se faufiler à temps, il pourrait-

Plusieurs halètements se font entendre dans les rangées de chaises destinées aux familles des diplômés contre les murs, une vague d'excitation, puis la foule semble exploser en acclamations. Le cou de Sherlock craque en tournant la tête, ses yeux brûlent en priant que ce soit une opportunité de s'échapper.

« Bordel de- »

« C'est- ? »

« C'est le nouveau- »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il- »

« Sans déconner- »

La température de son corps augmente à un niveau alarmant en prenant connaissance des bouts de phrases et des regards curieux autour de lui.

Il peut voir une tête blonde, un corps petit mais musclé, des yeux qui cherchent leur cible, des sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

John putain de Watson. Petit enfoiré de cachotier.

Il avance comme il peut dans la foule qui s'écarte pour lui, les invités ne semblent pas savoir comment réagir, marmonnant entre étonnement et joie en apercevant le nouveau membre de leur équipe de rugby nationale bien aimée.

« Il est petit- »

« Il est trop beau- »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était incroyable- »

« Il est célibataire ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais je peux m'arranger pour l'être- »

John n'y prête pas attention.

Sherlock se jette sur ses pieds sans même y réfléchir, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'adoucit légèrement en voyant ces magnifiques yeux bleus se fixer sur lui avec inquiétude.

« Tu es là, » respire-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi soulagé de revoir l'homme de sa vie.

« Sherlock, » murmure John, et en un clin d'œil, des bras s'enroulent autour du torse de Sherlock et le tirent dans un câlin à s'en briser les os. Les propres bras de Sherlock viennent se cramponner aux épaules de John. C'est leur étreinte habituelle, la joue de Sherlock pressée sur les mèches blondes de John et le visage de John enfoui dans la poitrine de Sherlock. « Je m'inquiétais tellement, » marmonne John dans la chemise de Sherlock. « Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu es là, » répète stupidement Sherlock, car il est en sécurité. Soudainement, sans prévenir, _finalement_ , il est en sécurité. John est là. John le protégera et le tiendra et maudira ses harceleurs s'ils osent tenter quoi que ce soit.

John est là.

John est _là._

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » insiste John, sa voix se brise et Sherlock recule pour trouver des larmes sur les joues de son partenaire.

« John, » sanglote-t-il, plaquant ses paumes aux pommettes de John. « Ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »

« Tu m'as fait peur, » réplique John en pinçant les lèvres. « Tu m'as foutu la trouille. »

Sherlock ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait effrayer John. Il avait peur, mais faire ressentir la même chose à John ? Non, ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

« Je suis désolé, » halète-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur John. « Je suis désolé mais tout va bien. Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire- »

« Il t'a payé combien ? »

Le corps de Sherlock se rigidifie immédiatement, cette voix réenclenche le bouton d'alarme dans sa tête.

John le remarque.

 _Bien sûr_ , John le remarque.

Il se recule, Sherlock toujours accroché à lui, juste assez pour jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule et dévisager le type qui se tient derrière lui. Sherlock se tord le cou pour regarder Seb droit dans les yeux, il rayonne comme s'il avait découvert le pot aux roses avant tout le monde.

John, de son côté, ne trouve rien de drôle dans ses mots. Il pivote vers Sherlock l'espace d'une seconde puis en revient à l'autre.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Seb sourit, scrute les alentours pour s'assurer que la clique est bien à l'écoute. « Allez mec, dis-nous, » clame-t-il d'un ton omniscient. « Combien t'a-t-il payé pour venir ici et faire semblant d'être son petit-ami ? »

La réaction de John est immédiate, son corps se dresse, sa bouche se tord en une fine ligne blanche. Sherlock presse sa main.

« Laisse tomber, John, » chuchote-t-il. Ce n'est absolument pas que Sherlock ne pense pas John capable de mettre à terre cinq de ces branleurs en un seul round. Il pourrait. C'est juste que John est sur le point de se faire un nom, de devenir une vraie star en Angleterre, et Sherlock ne veut pas risquer qu'une bagarre ridicule ruine ses chances.

De plus, Seb n'en vaut pas la peine.

John, quoi qu'il en soit, ne l'écoute pas, il semble décrypter la situation comme un livre ouvert. Les veines de son cou ressortent, sa mâchoire se contracte. Ses doigts se referment autour des phalanges délicates de Sherlock, il se contient comme il peut. « Nous ne faisons pas semblant, » grince-t-il entre ses dents en s'avançant imperceptiblement et en tirant Sherlock derrière son dos, comme un rempart humain aux attaques verbales.

Oh, John.

Si vaillant.

« Allez ! » glousse Seb, comme si John et lui étaient dans le même sac, s'attendant à ce que le rugbyman professionnel se joigne à eux pour leur petite fête privée. « C'est un petit bâtard manipulateur. Combien il t'a payé ? Ce taré a probablement- »

Le fracas du poing qui rencontre la peau et les os est si soudain que Sherlock comprend tout juste que John a fait un pas en avant, la main droite toujours enveloppée dans celle de Sherlock et la gauche braquée sur la face de Seb, frappant l'autre et l'envoyant atterrir sur les fesses. Ses acolytes ont à peine le temps de le réceptionner. Le sang jaillit de son nez en traînées rouge sombre, recouvrant sa bouche vicieuse et ses mains qui tentent de l'essuyer. « C'est quoi ton problème, mec- »

« Ne m'appelle pas _mec_ , sale enfoiré, » aboie John, sa voix de capitaine est puissante et Sherlock a désespéramment besoin de se rapprocher de lui. « Ne parle plus _jamais_ de Sherlock comme ça. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Seb a au moins la décence de ne pas répondre, parfaitement tétanisé.

Son comparse à sa gauche ne semble pas être aussi réaliste. « Calme-toi, on déconnait- »

« Je vous suggère de la fermer une bonne minute, » crache John avec mépris, posant le regard sur son nouvel interlocuteur. « À moins que vous vouliez finir à l'hôpital. »

Le gars se rétracte et se penche pour ramasser Seb.

John les fusille un par un, ramenant Sherlock à lui, l'enlaçant fort.

« Si je revois vos sales gueules, » fulmine John, « je vous promets que ça ne se finira pas aussi gentiment qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne vous donne pas les détails, mais Sherlock est la première de mes priorités et ça ne me poserait aucun problème d'être viré de l'équipe pour comportement violent. Ou de finir en taule. S'il vous prend l'envie ne serait-ce que de _prononcer_ son nom, je vous le ferai regretter. Est-ce clair ? »

Les cinq garçons se recroquevillent sur eux-mêmes, brusquement petits et pathétiques en comparaison aux moments où les commentaires désobligeants et les insultes sortaient de leurs bouches.

« J'ai dit, » gronde furieusement John, un doigt menaçant pointé sur dans leur direction, « est-ce clair? »

Le groupe opine vigoureusement, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le rugbyman enragé.

John se redresse et acquiesce. « Bien. »

Il se retourne vers Sherlock, ses traits sont tirés mais plus calmes. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, puis-je aller m'asseoir et assister à ta remise de diplôme? »

* * *

John lui laisse tout le trajet en taxi pour rassembler ses pensées avant que la porte du 221B Baker Street ne se referme sur eux.

Puis la bête furieuse de John Watson perd son sang froid.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, Sherlock, _merde_ !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Ils t'ont fait du mal? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Pour qui ils se prennent ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as _pas dit_ ? »

Sherlock n'a pas de réponse. Tout son raisonnement semble si faible et illogique, maintenant, risquer sa santé et se laisser torturer de jour en jour. Il fouille son cerveau à la recherche d'une explication, quelque chose de concret à donner à son partenaire, une preuve qu'il va bien et qu'il avait le contrôle.

Mais c'est faux.

Et il ne sait pas à quoi il pensait. Il ne sait pas. Il ne _sait_ pas.

« Hey, » un John tout flou est soudainement à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux passent de la rage meurtrière à l'inquiétude sincère, ses mains viennent se poser sur ses joues. « Je suis désolé, Bébé. » Ses pouces essuient l'humidité sur le visage de Sherlock.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, » sanglote-t-il soudainement. « Je ne voulais pas te distraire dans ton entraînement. »

L'expression de John s'assombrit rapidement, mais il ne cille pas. « Je me préoccupe bien plus de toi que du rugby, Sherlock. Si tu as des problèmes ou si tu es blessé, il faut que tu me le dises. Toujours. »

« Je ne pouvais pas- »

« Si, tu pouvais, » mord férocement John en retour. « Tu peux toujours me parler. Bon sang, je pensais que tu le savais, depuis le temps, Bébé. Après toutes ces années ? Tu es _tout_ pour moi. »

« John, » bredouille Sherlock, tirant sur son t-shirt pour le rapprocher. Il cache son visage dans l'épaule de John et fond en larmes. « J'avais peur. »

Le bruit qui sort de la bouche de John est horrible. C'est haché, plaintif, douloureux et ça écartèle Sherlock. « Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, » croasse John. « Pas maintenant que je suis là. Plus jamais. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne recommence plus, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Tu promets ? »

« Je promets. Mon Dieu, je te le promets, Sherlock. Tu... tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Les larmes tarissent finalement comme Sherlock se cramponne à John. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, John. Chaque jour. »

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Amour, » chuchote encore John, reculant suffisamment pour déposer de doux baisers sur les lèvres de Sherlock. « Tellement. »

Ils restent tranquillement immobiles, échangeant de tendres baisers et des mots doux à peine articulés, laissant la tempête s'apaiser, se berçant lentement.

« Tu reviens à la maison ? » s'aventure Sherlock dans le silence le plus total. « Tu reviens à la maison pour moi ? »

« Oui, » respire John. « Mon Dieu, oui, je reviens à la maison pour de bon. »

Avec un petit gémissement, Sherlock approfondit le baiser.

« Tu es tellement beau, Sherlock, » murmure John, ses doigts s'emmêlent à ses boucles sauvages. « Merde, tu t'es encore embelli pendant mon absence ? »

Du feu liquide semble couler des doigts de John pour se lover autour du crâne de Sherlock, se moulant immédiatement à tout son corps. « John, » susurre-t-il, paupières fermées, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que _ressentir_. La manière dont John stimule son corps avec rien de plus que ses mains est si familière, glissant des tendons de son cou et des os anguleux de ses épaules.

« Oh, Amour, » soupire John. « Seigneur, ne... ne dit pas mon nom comme ça. »

Sherlock sourit. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça me donne envie de t'emmener au lit, » ronronne John.

Sherlock ne rate pas sa chance. « Alors emmène-moi au lit. »

Un grondement sourd vrombit dans la poitrine de John alors que ses doigts habiles défont un à un les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock, révélant progressivement le torse nu. Il passe ses mains sur la peau sans défaut, traîne sur les pectoraux, tire sur chaque téton, la peau sombre durcit sous la sollicitation. Sherlock halète au toucher, il a presque oublié comment c'est d'être avec John. Combien il est attentionné. Combien il connaît le corps de Sherlock et comment il utilise ses connaissances à son avantage, jouant avec chacun de ses points sensibles.

Les pouces et les index de John se referment sur les mamelons de Sherlock et tirent juste assez pour provoquer un gémissement. « John, » geint-il, ses paupières papillonnent.

« Oh, » exhale John, se tendant pour capturer les lèvres de Sherlock. « Merde, chambre, tout de suite. »

Sherlock blottit son visage dans le cou de John, inhalant le parfum de son amant jusqu'à en emplir ses poumons, espérant en imprégner chaque fibre de son être. « Pourquoi pas ici ? »

« Parce que je ne vais pas te sauter pour la première fois depuis des mois sur le sol froid de notre appartement, » glousse John d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Sherlock, son souffle le fait frissonner.

« Mon appartement, tu veux dire, » le corrige doucement Sherlock. John ne vit pas ici. Il y pose ses valises quand il est de passage en ville et il a un double des clés, mais il ne vit pas ici. Il n'occupe pas l'espace. Pas autant que le souhaiterait Sherlock.

« Non, » murmure John, ses bras se resserrent autour du buste de Sherlock. « Je veux dire notre appartement. »

Son cerveau embrumé met quatre bonnes secondes à comprendre les mots qui sortent de la bouche de son petit-ami, des mots bouillants et incandescents qui cognent contre les murs de son Palais Mental, qui exigent d'être examinés.

Sherlock se fige. « Quoi ? »

Courant son nez le long de la courbe de la gorge de Sherlock, John ne paraît pas déstabilisé. « Tu m'as bien entendu. Et je suis las de me répéter. »

Il ne peut même pas apprécier la blague, l'imitation de son sarcasme habituel. Il ne peut même pas remarquer la blague. Il patauge toujours avec la première phrase. Celle qui voulait dire tant de choses, en fonction du ton de John.

Il passe désespéramment en revue les possibilités, l'euphorie de l'espoir noie son esprit, priant mais en même temps craignant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il veut.

John poursuit ses baisers sur la mâchoire de Sherlock, ignorant la posture statique et la respiration courte du garçon, bourdonnant contre sa peau moelleuse comme si rien ne clochait.

Sherlock ne peut pas réfléchir. ça ne fait qu'empirer quand les lèvres de John migrent pour ses clavicules, léchant l'interstice entre l'épaule et l'os. « John, » halète-t-il, une supplique mêlée à de l'inquiétude, il ne sait pas quel sentiment le domine.

La bouche de John navigue au sternum de Sherlock pour finalement s'intéresser à son téton gauche.

Sherlock sait que John l'attise. Il sait que John aime la sensibilité de son corps et ses longs membres et ses boucles indomptables. John lui a déjà dit d'une vingtaine de manières différentes.

Mais il ne peut pas se laisser aller. Il ne pourra rien lâcher tant qu'il ne saura pas. Il doit _savoir_.

S'agrippant aux mèches blondes, Sherlock relève le visage de John, scannant déjà les rides du sourire, les rougeurs, chaque élément qui rend John magnifique. « Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, » murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée, terrifié à l'idée de croire mais désirant pourtant si ardemment savoir. « Dis-le. Juste une fois. S'il te plaît. »

« Je suis chez moi, » répond doucement John, le sourire qui illumine ses traits amplifie la conviction et l'excitation. « Je suis chez moi, Amour. Je vis ici, maintenant. Avec toi. Au 221B Baker Street. »

Sherlock cligne des yeux. Et cligne encore. Et une fois de plus, juste pour s'assurer que John ne va pas brusquement se volatiliser et Sherlock, se réveiller.

Mais John ne disparaît pas. John reste là, yeux bleus scintillant, lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement.

John est rentré.

John emménage à Londres.

John emménage à Baker Street.

John est rentré.

John est chez lui.

John est à Sherlock.

« Tu es rentré à la maison, » glapit Sherlock, conscient des larmes de joie qui coulent sur ses joues. « Ta maison... ta maison est... ta maison, c'est avec moi. »

« Ma maison, c'est toi, » lui fait écho John, ses iris n'ont jamais autant ressemblé à l'océan qu'à cet instant précis.

« John, » Sherlock refuse d'admettre que ce mot est plus un sanglot qu'autre chose, mais ça ne semble pas être important car John le ramène à lui malgré tout, l'enlace étroitement, ses bras musclés autour de son corps fin, et l'écrase presque.

John est rentré à la maison.

Plus de nuits seul.

Plus d'appartement vide.

Plus de harcèlement à l'université.

Plus de Sebastian Wilkes.

John est revenu.

Tout est parfaitement à sa place.

« Alors... colocataires ? » marmonne John contre le col de la chemise de Sherlock, face pressée contre le tissu.

Colocataires.

Comme si ce simple mot pouvait résumer ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.

Non.

John Watson n'est pas le _colocataire_ de Sherlock.

John Watson est le partenaire de Sherlock. Son amant.

Tout.

John Watson _appartient_ à Sherlock.

Et sur cette dernière pensée primaire et absurdement possessive, Sherlock traîne John à sa chambre. Il a besoin d'être possédé tout de suite, avant que son corps entier n'implose.

John ne se débat pas.

Les vêtements sont jetés, les garçons poussent, tirent, tractent dans l'unique but commun d'unir leurs deux corps nus.

« Tu es à la maison... Tu es à la maison... » chuchote sans cesse Sherlock et, même à ses oreilles, les mots sonnent incroyables et merveilleux, comme s'il s'était imaginé un autre scénario. Ce qui, en réalité, est vrai. Un scénario où John Watson joue pour une équipe qui n'est pas celle de l'Angleterre. Un scénario où il ne rentre jamais à Londres, où Sherlock suit John sur tous les continents pour combler ses rêves. Et où le cœur de Sherlock lui est toujours indéniablement dévoué. Si c'était ce que John désirait, si c'était là où leur route les conduisait, Sherlock et son cœur estampillé 'Propriété de John Watson' auraient suivis.

Mais son âme?

Son âme serait restée à Londres.

Son âme résiderait toujours à Baker Street, errant dans les rues bondées de la ville en effervescence, sautant de toit en toit et descendant les gouttières. Sherlock aurait laissé son âme derrière lui.

Mais il n'a pas à le faire.

Maintenant, il peut garder les deux. Son cœur et son âme, son corps et son essence appartiennent entièrement à John Watson et après quatre années de malheur, il n'agonisera plus un autre semestre après de vacances passées auprès de l'homme qu'il aime.

Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il garde John Watson.

Et il ne peut pas attendre une seconde de plus.

Il se laisse tomber dos au matelas, les couvertures l'accueillent tandis qu'il observe son sublime amant nu, bronzé aux extrémités à cause des entraînements sous le soleil tapant, de magnifiques marques sur son buste, ses bras et ses jambes. Quand ils étaient gosses, John était toujours petit et mignon dans le style chérubin mais plus les années passaient, plus les précieux traits de bébé de John se sont transformés pour être parfaitement masculins, robustes et forts. Son corps a pris de la masse avec sa pratique déjà importante de sport en club et ses capacités n'étaient plus à prouvées de match en match.

En fixant les muscles saillants, la langue de Sherlock coulisse entre ses dents pour humecter succinctement ses lèvres sèches, s'étendant sur les draps tel la créature dévergondée qu'il est, offrant à John tout ce qu'il voudra prendre.

« Oh, Amour, » murmure John, son regard sonde chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. La chair de poule recouvre son corps. « Mon magnifique, _magnifique_ Amour. »

Et juste comme ça, le minuscule espace qui les sépare encore est soudainement inacceptable. Il veut demander à John de ne plus dire ce genre de choses. Il veut le fusiller du regard, faire la moue et froncer les sourcils pour exprimer combien c'est exaspérant que son amant se tienne là et dise des choses aussi incroyables sans le toucher. Combien c'est affolant de s'allonger, désireux et impatient, souffle coupé, tandis que John l'observe, dérobant à Sherlock ses chances de répondre quoi que ce soit.

John Watson est un maître, dans la chambre à coucher.

Et Sherlock se retrouve soudainement à genoux, visage appuyé contre le matelas, fesses en l'air, prêt à être... eh bien, préparé. Il sait que c'est la position la plus facile et la plus rapide. Il a besoin de John a l'intérieur de lui aussi vite que possible.

C'est pourquoi, après un doux gloussement affectueux, un cliquetis de la table de chevet et un affaissement du lit derrière lui comme promesse d'être enfin touché dans quelques secondes, Sherlock miaule de surprise comme de délicieuses vagues de plaisirs envahissent son corps. Son érection protubérante qui pendait initialement entre ses jambes est soudainement engloutie par une chaleur humide. Ses hanches tressautent involontairement et Sherlock rentre la tête pour regarder vers le bas de son corps. La sensation dans ses veines lui donne le tournis.

Malin, John.

John est couché sur le dos, crâne confortablement installé entre les cuisses de Sherlock, ses lèvres roses enroulées autour de la verge de Sherlock, main tenant les bourses à la base de son sexe.

Sous cet angle, le sang afflue à l'extrémité de son pénis, son gland est encore plus sensible comme John y frétille sa langue. Sherlock gémit -fort- à la vue de John, sur le dos, sous lui, prodiguant ses soins à son corps tremblant. Il veut quémander pour plus -il ne sait pas s'il veut supplier pour jouir ou pour recevoir John en lui. La décision est impossible à prendre.

Mais la décision ne semble pas être sienne puisque les doigts de John trouvent l'entrée plissée de Sherlock, s'immisçant dans l'anneau de chair avant qu'il ne songe même à se tendre. Sherlock halète, l'intrusion n'est plus très familière depuis les mois passés sans John. Il avait d'autres options, bien sûr, mais rien n'est comparable à John, que ce soit les doigts de John travaillant à l'ouvrir ou son vît glissant en lui. C'est bien meilleur ne n'importe quel sextoy, Sherlock en est persuadé.

Il repose son front sur ses avant-bras et ondule au rythme de John, sifflant des respirations hachées et pleurant son plaisir.

Un deuxième doigt s'insère puis encore un autre, et avant que Sherlock ne puisse prévenir John de son orgasme imminent, chaque contact disparaît brutalement. Il pleurniche dans les draps, ses dents se referment sur sa peau pour l'empêcher d'implorer. Il veut pourtant si fort prier John de le baiser jusqu'à oublier comment il s'appelle.

John lui mord un bout de fesse avec un rire joueur. « Tourne-toi, Bébé. Je veux te voir. »

Sherlock virevolte si vite qu'il tombe presque. John glousse, l'attrape par les hanches et le repositionne correctement, jetant ses jambes sur ses épaules. « Salut, » sourit-il, ses traits sont doux et baignés d'amour, ses joues sont rougies de la fellation qu'il a offert à Sherlock il y quelques instants.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, mais son amusement est trahi par le tremblement de ses cuisses. « Aurais-tu, s'il te plaît, l'obligeance de- _oh_ \- »

Dans d'autres circonstance, Sherlock aurait profondément honte des bruits qu'il émet. Ils sont trop forts et ne revêtent aucune cohérence. Ces bruits sont pourtant systématiques car John trouve inévitablement les zones érogènes à toucher, taquiner, lécher, frictionner et Sherlock se tortille toujours d'euphorie.

Cependant, quand John entre en lui, que son regard se verrouille au sien et qu'il murmure de doux encouragements en dégageant les boucles qui se sont perdues sur son visage, Sherlock se contrefout de tout ce qui n'est pas le corps de John ne faisant progressivement plus qu'un avec le sien, les liant de la plus intime des manières. Sherlock peut _sentir_ John sur chaque fibre de lui, chaque nerf, chaque pore. Il noue ses chevilles aux épaules de John, l'attire au plus profond de lui. Il contracte même ses muscles interne comme John aime.

« _Sherlock_ , » s'étrangle John, ses paupières se ferment brusquement et son poing se referme sur le drap, près de la tête de Sherlock. « Merde, tu tiens vraiment à ce que ça se termine rapidement ? »

« Mon Dieu, oui, » babille Sherlock, basculant ses hanches pour appuyer son plaidoyer. « Après ta petite performance de pipe, je pense que tu me dois bien ça. »

John renifle, se penche pour poser des baisers sur les lèvres de Sherlock de cette façon tendre et adorable que Sherlock aime secrètement. Il plie presque Sherlock en deux au passage. « Oh, je te _dois_ ça ? »

« Mhm, » fredonne positivement Sherlock. Il accepte volontiers le baiser doux de John, plutôt paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui a une bite dans le cul.

John semble plutôt convaincu puisqu'il plonge vivement ses hanches d'un seul va-et-vient tonique, hissant un sourcil satisfait quand Sherlock hurle. La pointe de l'érection de John frappe efficacement sa prostate, chacun de ses nerfs s'électrise, le submergeant d'extase.

C'est ce que Sherlock préfère du sexe avec John. C'est toujours différent. Parfois ils rient, parfois ils restent parfaitement silencieux, parfois l'un martèle l'autre et ils crient au point de réveiller le voisinage.

Et aujourd'hui est une nouvelle expérience. Il aime les nouvelles expériences avec John. Même après des années, pleins de moments mémorables et plein de sexe, il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à apprendre sur John Watson.

« Mieux ? » le taquine John, poussant avec insistance son bassin entre les cuisses de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime, » chuchote Sherlock en souriant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de John pour intensifier leur séance de galochage.

La main de John traîne sur l'une de ses cuisses, la décrochant de son épaule pour la plaquer contre le torse de Sherlock. Ses doigts calleux pressent hermétiquement les muscles de sa hanche, lui permettant de s'enfoncer davantage encore en Sherlock. « Et je t'aime, » expire John contre ses lèvres, ralentissant sensiblement son pilonnage qui se transforme en de longs et profonds roulement du bassin. « Je t'aime, Bébé. »

Des étincelles dansent derrière les paupières fermées de Sherlock, sa bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'air, se laissant allègrement pénétrer par son amant, une jambe encore perchée sur l'épaule de John, l'autre finalement enveloppée autour de la taille de John. Son corps s'ouvre et se détend de plus en plus. Il sait combien John aime sa souplesse, il le lui a déjà dit un nombre significatif de fois, tordant Sherlock dans tous les sens et s'émerveillent constamment en constatant comment ses longs membres s'adaptent systématiquement sans broncher.

Aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle.

John agrippe le genoux de Sherlock autour de sa hanche, ses mouvements sont lents et sensuels, il prend tout son temps pour les conduire tous deux à l'orgasme, changeant imprévisiblement d'angle ou plaquant un baiser sur la rotule de Sherlock encore crochetée à son épaule. Le talon de Sherlock creuse entre ses côtes. Sherlock gémit, ses doigts se perdent instamment dans les mèches blondes, suçant et mordillant la peau fragile entre la gorge et l'épaule libre de John.

C'est tout à la fois apaisant et grisant. Savoir que tout cela lui appartient définitivement. Que ça leur appartient. Ensemble. Toujours. Pas dans des semaines, des mois, ni des années, mais maintenant. Tout de suite. C'est à eux. Pour toujours.

Sherlock avait toujours eu peur de se sentir asservi. Mais tout ce qu'il désire est l'homme dans ses bras qui lui fait l'amour. S'installer avec John. Pour toujours.

Son corps se resserre sans prévenir, ses membres ont soudainement besoin d'enlacer John de toute leur force, de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Ses entrailles se compriment inévitablement également, arrachant un long cri guttural de la bouche de son amant. Son rythme accélère soudainement, sombrant plus fort en Sherlock à chaque poussée. Sherlock remarque à peine que des encouragements s'écoulent de sa bouche, mais également des prières, des supplications pour inciter John à jouir, tout de suite, immédiatement, s'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Et John s'exécute obligeamment, haletant délicieusement sa respiration moite à l'oreille de Sherlock alors qu'il se déverse en lui, marmonnant, « O-oh, Seigneur, Bébé- _putain_ Sherlock, ouais, o-ouais, » de cette voix rauque et brisée qui envoie des frissons irrépressibles le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock à chaque fois.

Et avant que John ne redescende sur Terre, le corps toujours tremblant de plaisir, il enroule sa main autour du sexe négligé de Sherlock entre eux. Sans préavis, Sherlock explose, sa semence se répand sur son ventre et sa poitrine, des sanglots déchirent ses lèvres à chaque torsion vicieuse du poignet de John. Ses poings tirent sur les cheveux de John et s'y cramponnent comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps se contorsionne d'une satisfaction pécheresse.

Il ne peut pas lâcher.

Même lorsque que son corps se détend et que John s'écroule, désarticulé, sur lui. Il ne peut pas lâcher cet homme parfait.

Mais il est soulagé de constater que John semble être dans le même état d'esprit, bras passés autour de son buste, inflexiblement agrippé. Ils respirent le musque post-coïtal de l'autre et se prélassent de ce bien-être impérieux qui les submergent irrémédiablement. Leurs lèvres caressent la peau nu qu'elles peuvent atteindre.

Et Sherlock prend soudainement conscience que tout est fini.

Il est a fini avec la fac.

Il en a fini avec Sebastian Wilkes.

Il en a fini avec la distance.

John est rentré à la maison.

John est rentré à la maison.

John est rentré à la maison.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Merci beaucoup de passer par là et de lire mon travail ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !__

 _ _IMPORTANT : Je ne prends plus de requête pour ce recueil, pour le moment. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une note sur ma page tumblr.__

 _ _De plus, je ne publierai plus hebdomadairement. Je vais prendre une petite pose de quelques semaines. Les publications seront donc aléatoires.__

 _ _Si vous m'avez déjà envoyé une requête, je les ai toutes notées et elles seront toutes écrites ! Je promets que je n'abandonne pas ce recueil, mais je vais prendre un peu de recul et me reconcentrer. Encore une fois, si vous avez des questions, sentez vous libre de me les poser.__

 _ _Merci de votre soutien !__

 _Encore une fois, je ne suis pas le rythme de Mssmithlove. Vous trouverez toujours un nouvel OS à la fréquence habituelle !_

Prochain OS le mercredi 9 août.

Tout commentaire et conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	16. Behind Closed Doors

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le seizième OS !

Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review depuis la dernière fois : MissAnika, Will McHope, Mimi Kitsune, Guest, Lucky-Holmes, Tristana379, nathydemon, Louisana NoGo, The Nymph'Nagisa et Gargouilles !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: Une heure plus tôt, tout était différent. Le cœur de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas en miettes sur le carrelage du hall de leur lycée, ses yeux gris n'étaient pas trempés des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, ses genoux ne tremblaient pas sous l'effort pour ne pas fléchir et et s'écrouler au sol le premier jour de sa dernière année avant l'université. Une heure plus tôt, Sherlock Holmes était heureux.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _Écrit à l'occasion du concours FuckYeahTeenlock's Back To School ! Il s'agit de ma participation officielle =)_

 _Puisque c'est une happy ending, je l'ai incorporé au recueil =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Des remerciements tout particuliers à ma bêta ishaveforsherl, merci de corriger tout ce que je te donne, pour ta participation aux idées et tes suggestions de titres ! JE T'AIME ET JE NE POURRAI JAMAIS ASSEZ TE REMERCIER !_

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Derrière Des Portes Closes**

 **14 septembre** , _7:55_

Une heure plus tôt, ce jean sombre recouvrant le fessier parfait de John Watson était roulé en boule sur le sol de la chambre de Sherlock Holmes.

Une heure plus tôt, cette chemise froissée moulant délicieusement le torse de John Watson était jetée négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau de Sherlock Holmes.

Une heure plus tôt, les petits doigts bronzés se cramponnaient à sa hanche osseuse. La peau rude et calleuse reposait sur son cœur affolé. Les lèvres humides exhalaient un souffle chaud et ensommeillé à son oreille pale, au rythme de la poitrine qui se levait et retombait contre ses omoplates saillantes.

Une heure plus tôt, tout était différent. Le cœur de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas en miettes sur le carrelage du hall de leur lycée, ses yeux gris n'étaient pas trempés des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, ses genoux ne tremblaient pas sous l'effort pour ne pas fléchir et et s'écrouler au sol le premier jour de sa dernière année avant l'université.

Une heure plus tôt, Sherlock Holmes était heureux.

Ou du moins, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais même une heure plus tôt, il savait exactement comme cette journée se déroulerait.

Il le savait dès le jour où cela avait commencé. Il _savait_.

Bon sang, il ne sait même pas _comment_ ça a commencé.

Enfin.

Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai.

Il _sait_ comment ça a commencé.

C'est impossible de ne pas _savoir_.

 _Ça_ a commencé cet été.

Mais le reste a commencé il y a bien longtemps.

Peut-être était-ce l'année dernière.

Ou l'année encore avant.

Ou peut-être que ça a commencé il y a dix ans quand John Watson intégra sa classe, s'assit avec lui au déjeuner et partagea son paquet de crackers en constatant que la lunchbox de Sherlock était vide, forçant deux grosses poignées de biscuits écrasés dans ses mains tendues.

Oui, ça a probablement commencé à ce moment là.

Ou peut-être était quand John promit d'être son meilleur ami pour toujours la semaine qui suivit, secouant la main de Sherlock. Un contrat de gentlemen entre deux gosses de huit ans. _Pour toujours_ , opina très sérieusement John, ses yeux bleu profond étaient verrouillés aux iris grises de Sherlock, sa poigne était ferme et ne laissait aucune place à la protestation. Comme si le jeune cœur de John ne pouvait croire en autre chose que l'amitié éternelle qui les lierait, Sherlock et lui.

Même à l'âge de huit ans, Sherlock avait senti cette promesse se creuser une place dans ses os. Il en comprenait toute la solennité. Il jura sa propre part du marché et ses mots venaient du plus profond de son âme naïve.

Sherlock suppose que le moment du commencement n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est que _c'est arrivé_. John Watson est son meilleur ami depuis dix longues années, navigant dans les eaux tortueuses du primaire et du secondaire, attachés comme des siamois, les amis les plus proches qui puissent exister. Sherlock était là quand John avait reçu son premier mot doux d'une fille de leur classe. John était là quand Sherlock avait reçu son premier poing dans la figure. Sherlock était là quand John avait embrassé Heidi Jameson derrière la clôture à l'heure du repas. John était là quand Sherlock s'était juré de ne jamais embrasser de fille aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Sherlock était là quand les parents de John avaient décidé de divorcer. John était là quand Mycroft avait déménagé. Sherlock était là quand la mère de John avait commencé à boire. John était là quand Barberousse était mort. Sherlock était là quand John avait intégré l'équipe de rugby de leur lycée. John était là quand Sherlock avait intégré le Gifted and Talented Program. Sherlock était là quand Harry avait fait son coming out. John était là quand Sherlock s'était fait traiter de taré pour la première fois.

 _Dix ans._

Plus que la moitié de l'existence de Sherlock.

Et c'est ainsi, suppose-t-il, que dix magnifiques, parfaites années d'amitié s'effondrent.

Et le pire de tout : Il l'avait vu venir, putain.

* * *

 **1er juillet** , _2:00_

Se réveiller à deux heures du matin n'est pas inhabituel pour Sherlock Holmes. Son corps l'exhorte à se lever à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, son horloge interne ne s'encombre pas de savoir si le soleil est levé ou non, ses paupières s'ouvrent dans les ténèbres, prêt et alerte pour évoluer normalement.

Mais cette nuit ce n'est pas son corps qui le réveille.

Ce sont des coups à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Trois coups succincts qui frappent le revêtement métallique et Sherlock sort immédiatement de son lit, frottant ses yeux embués par le sommeil et avançant prudemment dans le noir en direction du bruit. Son corps exécute les mouvements mécaniquement.

Tirant les rideaux, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'arrête net quand de gigantesques yeux bleus rencontrent les siens de l'autre côté de la vitre.

John Watson le fixe, cheveux blonds hérissés d'un côté du crâne, sa veste de rugby bleu marine enfilée sur ses épaules, ses mains qui lui ont probablement servi à toquer sont maintenant enfouies dans ses poches, ses épaules tombent de soulagement en voyant son meilleur ami.

Sherlock n'hésite pas une seconde.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que John fait irruption chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit sans s'embarrasser d'un texto et Sherlock doute fort que ce sera la dernière.

Comme d'habitude, il débloque le loquet et relève la fenêtre à guillotine, puis pivote avant même que John ne fasse le moindre mouvement et part fouiller dans son placard.

John se coulisse à l'intérieur, son corps enjambe le mur avec l'aisance de la pratique et ne dit pas un mot.

Il n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer.

Sherlock sait déjà.

Attrapant deux oreillers et une couette supplémentaire, un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt, le kit de survie toujours prêt pour ces nuits, il les bourre dans les bras du blond abattu au milieu de sa chambre avant de revenir dans le grand lit en laissant la place nécessaire à son ami, soudainement épuisé comme jamais.

Savoir ce que John endure chez lui est douloureux.

En être lui-même témoin durant ces nuits est indescriptible. Voir ces magnifiques yeux bleus est insupportable. Il déteste quand ce visage joyeux et pétillant se ternit d'inquiétude. Sherlock a toujours du mal à gérer la situation.

De tout manière, s'il y a bien un endroit où il veut que John soit ces nuits-là, c'est ici avec lui. C'est réconfortant, John dans son lit. Les longues respirations régulières quand John dort. La silhouette robuste de John dont le poids enfonce le matelas, Sherlock est inconsciemment apaisé par sa simple présence.

Ça le calme, en quelque sorte.

Rampant dans le lit et se tournant face au mur, Sherlock écoute John se diriger vers la salle de bain communicante et fermer la porte en douceur, plongeant la pièce dans un silence total.

Et Sherlock profite de l'opportunité pour fermer les yeux et prendre une longue inspiration, inhalant par le nez et expirant par la bouche, le seul indice extérieur que ça l'affecte. Le seul indice extérieur de combien ça le _blesse_. Quelque chose qu'il ne laissera jamais John savoir.

Car, malheureusement, c'est lors des nuits comme celle-ci qu'il s'en rend compte, il le _sait_ parfaitement bien, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, pas durant ces heures, pas quand John dort si près de lui. Il se rend compte de ses regards trop insistants, des sourires affectueux qu'il lance dans la direction du blond, de la chaleur qui fleurit dans sa poitrine quand John rit : il _sait_ ce que c'est.

Et ça a toujours été là. Dix ans et ce n'est que maintenant que Sherlock prend connaissance que l'amour qu'il porte à son meilleur ami va au-delà de l'amitié, de la camaraderie ou du soutien. Il va au-delà de la simple affection innocente.

Ça vient du plus profond de son âme, ça chamboule sa vie, emprisonne son cœur, fait tourner son monde. Juste là où tout a commencé à cause de ce garçon. Chaque journée commence misérablement mal jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son visage, chaque nuit est vide sans lui, chaque instant de vie de Sherlock Holmes est gouverné par cette seule personne.

Car Sherlock Holmes est amoureux de John Watson.

Et peut-être que ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être que ce n'est pas grave d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami car ça fait dix ans et cette douleur qui était si aiguisée il y a quelques années, cet horrible besoin dans sa poitrine qui lui donnait envie de faire des choses comme enrouler ses bras autour de ce corps musclé et presser sa bouche sur ces lèvres roses et passer ses doigts dans les douces mèches blondes s'était finalement atténué. Après s'être débattu pendant très très longtemps, Sherlock peut avancer normalement. Sherlock et John peuvent être Sherlock et John sans aucune complication telle que les _sentiments_.

Et ça fonctionne. C'est _bien_. Sherlock va si bien, pas de dérapage, pas d'accident, pas de faux pas gênant. Il va _bien_.

Mais les nuits comme celle-ci rendent les choses bien plus compliquées que nécessaire.

Les nuits comme celle-ci lui donnent l'impression que ce qu'il désire n'est pas impossible. Que, peut-être, John vient à lui, poussé par autre chose que leur amitié. Que, peut-être, John éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour Sherlock.

Que, peut-être, il pourrait l'aimer.

C'est ridicule, Sherlock le sait.

Mais ça n'empêche pas l'espoir de jaillir dans sa poitrine quand il voit John à sa fenêtre.

Le bruit de la poignée qui tourne et le déclic de l'interrupteur qui éteint la lumière attirent l'attention de Sherlock qui écoute John traverser la chambre sombre. Le tas de vêtements qu'il portait tombe au sol avec un doux _swoosh_ puis, l'affaissement significatif du lit met Sherlock sur le qui-vive.

Peut-être est-ce étrange qu'ils partagent le même lit, mais après dix ans, ça n'en a pas l'air. De plus, le lit king size de Sherlock leur offre suffisamment d'espace pour dormir confortablement chacun de leur côté. Et où John dormirait-il, sinon ? Sur le sol ? Dans la chambre d'amis ? Hors de question. Il doit être avec lui. Il vient ici pour se sentir à l'aise. Il vient ici pour ne _pas_ être seul. Et Sherlock n'accepterait aucune autre alternative.

Il attend que John s'installe, écoutant le garçon rouler et tirer la couverture à ses épaules avant de soupirer lourdement. Son corps fond presque sur le matelas et il se détend enfin.

Puis Sherlock attend un peu plus.

Car il connaît John Watson.

Il sait comment ça fonctionne.

Ils s'allongent silencieusement un long moment, écoutent la respiration de l'autre. Sherlock peut pratiquement entendre la guerre qui sévit dans la tête de John et ses mains se contractent du besoin de tendre le bras et de le toucher. Le réconforter. Lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas seul. Lui rappeler que quelqu'un l'aime, même s'il a l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas de sa propre famille.

« Elle a emmené Harry avec elle, cette fois » murmure John, brisant le silence.

Fermant les yeux, Sherlock se tourne vers son ami. Il déteste ça, mais il l'avait prédit depuis longtemps.

L'alcoolisme d'Harry est de pire en pire. C'est assez facile pour elle puisque la maison Watson est pleine à craquer de boissons en tout genre.

« Elles sont rentrées en trébuchant à une heure du matin, » continue John. « Elles riaient fort et ça m'a réveillé. »

L'intonation de John est trop aiguë et l'estomac de Sherlock fait un looping en entendant un sanglot obstruer la gorge de John.

« Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, » chuchote-t-il. « Elle n'a que dix-sept ans et sa _mère_... _ma_ mère... elles... elles _riaient_. » La voix de John se brise sur le dernier mot. Sherlock sent partir un peu de couette comme John la froisse dans ses mains.

Il ne peut plus résister à son besoin et abandonne la lutte.

Dégageant son bras de la chaleur des couvertures, effleurent un poing fermé.

Il ignore le petit flottement de son cœur quand John n'hésite pas, lâchant de drap et agrippant la main de Sherlock comme une bouée de sauvetage. Sa paume est chaude contre celle de Sherlock, ses doigts brûlants s'enroulent autour, refermant hermétiquement sa prise. Sherlock est reconnaissant envers l'obscurité qui empêche John de voir ses joues empourprées, car ce n'est pas pertinent pour l'instant.

Libérant un souffle fébrile, John renifle fortement et c'est douloureux de ne pas l'attirer plus près, de ne pas l'enlacer, embrasser ses larmes et lui dire que tout va bien.

À la place, Sherlock resserre sa poigne.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » murmure Sherlock et si sa voix tremble, John est assez gentil pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

John se rapproche doucement de lui. « Merci, » siffle-t-il, et le cœur de Sherlock se soulève à l'idée d'avoir offert du réconfort à son ami blessé.

À son John.

Ils restent calmement couchés, s'endorment ainsi, mains jointes, l'un en face de l'autre. Sherlock ne rêve pas de la nuit, il tient déjà la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde.

* * *

 **14 septembre** , _8:00_

Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé à son premier cours. C'est un miracle, honnêtement. Il est perdu dans un brouillard. Tout est brumeux. Rien ne semble réel. Il préférerait que rien de tout ça ne _soit_ réel.

Ce qui l'irrite, car il s'y était préparé. Il savait que ça arriverait, il le savait depuis le premier jour. Il s'y était soigneusement préparé, il s'était même motivé devant le miroir avant de partir, ce matin. Il savait exactement ce qui arriverait. _Exactement_. Le visage rougi qui se baisse, les doigts qui gigotent et le regard qui évite le sien. Il le _savait_.

La concrétisation le blesse plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

La cloche sonne désagréablement à ses oreilles et il se demande si la Terre aurait l'obligeance de s'ouvrir et de l'avaler.

* * *

 **1er juillet** , _3:30_

Quand Sherlock se réveille à nouveau, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il n'en connaît pas la cause. Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne l'a dérangé.

Mais l'air autour de lui est en quelque sorte... _lourd_. L'atmosphère semble vibrer, l'emplissant de quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir. Il ne sait pas si c'est son propre corps qui réagit à la présence de ce magnifique garçon dans son lit ou quelque chose de complètement différent.

Attendant que ses yeux s'adapte à l'obscurité, Sherlock étudie son environnement, vérifie deux fois que rien ne manque, que rien ne s'est... produit pendant son sommeil.

Sa main est un peu plus froide que quand il s'est endormi, ne profite plus du cocon de celle de John Watson, et il est toujours allongé au même endroit. Il malaxe légèrement son visage, frotte ses paupières qui papillonnent, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il se passe.

Et c'est alors qu'un rayon de lune éclaire brièvement la main qui tenait auparavant la sienne. Elle bouge doucement, précautionneusement, et Sherlock offre ses doigts écartés, prêt à l'accepter à nouveau au creux de sa paume, sa vraie place. Le contact lui manque déjà, sa chaleur.

Mais la main de John semble prendre un chemin différent.

Un petit halètement roule dans la gorge de Sherlock et il reste parfaitement immobile, regardant le parcours de la petite main calleuse qui se tend dans l'espace entre eux. Il retient son souffle tandis qu'il observe la progression. Son cœur bat plus fort dans sa cage thoracique, réalisant où cet appendice va se poser. Il attend dans un silence impatient, l'anticipation forme une boule dans son estomac. Il a besoin de ce toucher plus qu'il n'a besoin d'air.

Comme s'il avait senti son réveil, John se fige, bras toujours semi-tendu entre eux.

Ils se fixent l'un l'autre calmement, incapable de voir. Sherlock se demande si ça s'est déjà produit. Si John a déjà fait ça quand il dormait. Si John a déjà cherché à initier un contact.

C'est peut-être déjà arrivé.

Sherlock n'en sait rien.

Mais ça ne change rien à l'instant présent.

L' _instant présent_.

L'instant présent où John tend la main vers lui, franchissant le vide inexploré entre eux, démolissant les barrières que Sherlock a construit autour de son cœur fragile pour l'empêcher d'éclater sous le simple toucher de son meilleur ami, une chimère absurde pourtant sur le point de se réaliser. Le sang afflue à ses oreilles.

Et soudainement, la main de John reprend vie. Et Sherlock oublie encore fois comment respirer, yeux au large ouverts.

Son corps tremble légèrement.

Le toucher est léger. Si léger et doux, juste comme John, le bout des doigts frôle harmonieusement sa pommette, glissant sur la peau pale qui s'échauffe. Expirant un souffle tremblant, les paupières de Sherlock menacent de se fermer pour savourer davantage, savourer son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aime depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie, qui pose finalement la main sur lui. C'est exquis, cette simple caresse sur sa joue, l'affection se diffuse si intensément sous les empreintes digitales que Sherlock peut difficilement s'empêcher de battre des cils.

Ils ne parlent pas. Sherlock est presque certain qu'il ne sera pas capable de formuler des mots cohérents s'il le devait.

Car à cet instant précis, John se rapproche encore plus.

Et le cœur de Sherlock va exploser dans sa poitrine.

Les doigts coulent le long de sa mâchoire, passant sous son oreille et trouvant les boucles sombres qui tombent sur sa nuque, s'y emmêlant. La forme de John Watson avance encore, Sherlock peut discerner ses contours sous la lumière de la lune. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent comme le souffle de John s'éparpille sur son visage tel un fantôme. La proximité de leurs bouches est indéniable, maintenant.

« Je peux ? » murmure John dans les ténèbres. Ses doigts tirent légèrement sur ses cheveux, appuyant sa prière, et le corps de Sherlock fond.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire est acquiescer, ses boucles se froissent sur l'oreiller, regardant l'ombre de son meilleur ami se mouvoir.

Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'on peut entendre les battements de son cœur, car ses tympans n'entendent rien d'autre, il peut pratiquement sentir son pouls dans le creux de sa gorge. Son corps entier vrombit, rigide et prêt pour ce qui, pensait-il, ne se passerait que dans ses rêves.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il a l'impression d'être sourd.

Et la première fois que les lèvres sèches le touchent, le monde entier de Sherlock arrête de tourner.

Et juste comme ça, tout change.

Ces lèvres, ces magnifiques lèvres, auxquelles il pense bien plus souvent que la décence ne le permet, ondulent à peine contre les siennes qui répondent en rythme. Bon sang, ces lèvres sont aussi douces qu'il le pensait, moelleuses et onctueuses. C'est _grandiose_. C'est chaud et si tendre contre la bouche de Sherlock, juste comme John, juste comme tout ce que John a toujours donné à Sherlock, mais en mieux. En tellement _mieux_.

Puis les lèvres de John se séparent, incitant celles de Sherlock à les imiter, et soudainement, c'est comme si de la lave en fusion coulait dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, se répandant dans tout son système en une seconde, l'emplissant à rebord d'un besoin vivace et destructeur de garder la bouche de John sur la sienne pour le reste de ses jours. Ça le terrifie et il ne peut pas bouger, ose à peine respirer de peur de perdre cette sensation. Il reste couché sur le flan, blotti dans son oreiller, autorisant John à tout prendre de lui.

La langue de John se coulisse dans sa bouche et Sherlock gémit sans y penser car ses nerfs se transforment en feux d'artifice. Ses entrailles supplient pour plus de John, plus de John partout, plus plus _plus_ et il agrippe le t-shirt de John d'une main, pour le garder, pour le laisser le ravager entièrement. Mais brusquement, c'est fini.

L'affaissement provoqué par le corps musclé disparaît.

La chaleur de la bouche moite disparaît.

 _John_ disparaît.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux, les laissant s'adapter pour finalement voir John s'embrouiller dans les draps pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Une longue fissure craquelle le cœur de Sherlock et le déchire en deux en constatant que John le fuit.

« Je- Je suis désolé- » bégaie John, sortant du lit.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il reste parfaitement immobile, écoutant John chercher ses chaussures, essayant de se concentrer, d'évaluer la situation, de _comprendre_ ce qu'il vient de se passer, bordel.

John tâtonne un instant avant de se ruer à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant et s'en jetant presque.

Et Sherlock enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer le sanglot qui arrache ses lèvres, mais ne dit pas un mot.

* * *

 **14 septembre** , _10:00_

Deux cours passent avant qu'il ne le revoit.

Quatre heures en tout, juste avant le déjeuner, et Sherlock préférerait avoir mangé aujourd'hui, pour être capable de vomir ce sentiment qui menace de l'étouffer.

La tête de John est baissée, ses épaules raides et tendues comme il déambule dans les couloirs, une goutte de transpiration coule sur sa temps.

Sherlock sait que John l'a vu. Il le _sait_.

Et Grand Dieu, il déteste ça.

Il _déteste_ ça.

Comment ?

Comment son meilleur ami peut-il faire ça ?

Comment son meilleur ami peut-il _lui_ faire ça ?

Le cœur lourd, Sherlock se traîne à son prochain cours, espérant plus que tout que cette foutue journée se _termine_.

* * *

 **3 juillet** , _1:30_

Deux jours s'écoulent avant qu'il ne revienne.

Trois coups succincts et Sherlock sort du lit, courant presque à sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer John, prêt à tout simplement en finir. Il y a réfléchi et il est prêt pour cette conversation. Il a la tête clair et il s'en sortira. Il le doit.

Il a eu quarante-huit heures pour y penser, il sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passée cette nuit-là et il est prêt à s'excuser, oublier, redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient car bon sang, John lui manque plus que jamais.

C'était une erreur. Une erreur stupide. C'est ce que les bouleversements émotionnels font aux gens. Et John a enduré bien trop de bouleversements émotionnels dans sa courte vie. Les expériences traumatisantes peuvent faire réagir une personne différemment. Sherlock en a lu beaucoup sur le sujet, ces deux derniers jours. Et voir sa petite sœur rentrer avec sa mère alcoolique à une heure du matin peut définitivement être qualifié d'expérience traumatisante.

Car, maintenant que Sherlock a étudié tous les éléments, il sait que ça ne se serait jamais produit n'eut été un événement extérieur. N'eut été leur amitié indéfectible et leur connexion et l'esprit vagabond de Sherlock, il n'y aurait jamais eu de baiser. John n'aurait jamais embrassé Sherlock s'il était dans son état normal. Jamais. Plusieurs facteurs l'ont mené à cette conclusion, car c'est tout ce qu'il a des _faits_. Le fait que John ne sorte pas avec des garçons. Le fait que John aime les blondes. Les _filles_ blondes, pour être exact. John aime les filles souriantes avec les cheveux raides et beaucoup de maquillage. John aime les copines à court terme et avec un peu de _fantaisie_ , comme il dit. John aime... bref, John aime tout le contraire de Sherlock, quand il s'agit de galocher quelqu'un.

Sans même mentionner qu'ils sont amis.

Des amis qui ont traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble.

John n'embrasse pas ses amis.

Et toutes ces informations ne mène qu'à une seule conclusion. Ce n'est pas Sherlock que John voulait, cette nuit-là.

Il voulait juste quelqu'un. Et Sherlock est sûr que John est gêné, horrifié et qu'il ne veut plus jamais voir ça se reproduire. Et surtout, que personne ne le sache.

Et Sherlock ne le dira _jamais_ à _qui que ce soit_. Jamais. Il fera cette promesse dès qu'ils en seront arrivés à ce point de la discussion. Il gardera le secret. Il promettra à John de garder le secret.

Et il s'excusera car Sherlock est désolé et Sherlock veut en finir le plus vite possible. Il était de _sa_ responsabilité de ne pas laisser John l'embrasser, de ne pas laisser les troubles émotionnels de John le pousser à faire quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire entre eux. C'était _sa_ responsabilité et maintenant, et il est plus désolé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il est tellement _désolé_.

Une tête blonde apparaît directement dans il tire le rideau, ses magnifiques yeux bleus sont perdus dans le vague, mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, comme toujours.

Sherlock inspire longuement avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, carrant les épaules et serrant la mâchoire. Il est nerveux mais il veut le faire. Il veut en finir. Il veux que les choses aillent _bien_.

Il attend, reculant tandis que John enjambe le mur et entre dans la pièce. Le garçon blond se redresse et déboutonne sa veste de rugby pour se rafraîchir. Le cœur de Sherlock bat plus vite en le voyant.

Deux jours sans poser les yeux sur John Watson, c'est beaucoup trop long.

Ses iris trouvent celles de Sherlock, il le fixe un long moment avant que son regarde ne retombe au sol. Et juste quand Sherlock s'apprête a débiter sa longue tirade d'excuses, John le devance.

« Je- Je suis désolé, Sherlock, » bredouille-t-il aux lattes du plancher. « Je ne... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Je... Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'suis désolé. »

C'est plus court que ce qu'avait prévu Sherlock, mais ça reste des excuses.

Toutefois, si les talents de déductions de Sherlock sont opérationnels ce soir, ce sont des excuses plutôt discutables.

John ne semble absolument pas désolé. Nerveux, c'est sûr. Embarrassé, peut-être. Mais désolé ? Non. Pas du tout.

« Tu l'es ? » s'aventure-t-il, scrutant ses cheveux blonds désordonnés puisqu'il refuse de lever le chef.

« B'sûr, » argue John à ses chaussures d'un air peu convaincu, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils sous la concentration, tentant de déceler exactement ce que John veut vraiment dire avec ses excuses mensongères.

John prend une respiration profonde et tremblante, levant légèrement la tête et Sherlock entrevoit la rougeur de ses joues qui descend jusque dans son cou et disparaît sous le col de son t-shirt.

Oh, Seigneur.

Pas embarrassé, en fait.

Excité.

John Watson est dans la chambre de Sherlock, excité.

Et tous les faits recensés par Sherlock sont soudainement ébranlés.

John aime les filles.

Mais peut-être pas exclusivement.

John est embarrassé, mais pas parce qu'il a embrassé Sherlock, non. Par son _désir_ d'embrasser Sherlock. Il est embarrassé parce qu'il a _désiré_ ce baiser.

Et il est nerveux car...

Ah.

Au moins un des faits reste totalement vrai.

John est nerveux car il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Il veut que personne de sache qu'il désire embrasser Sherlock Holmes.

Ce qui est légitime.

Personne d'autre dans leur lycée ne veut embrasser Sherlock Holmes.

Il est compréhensible que ce désire soit embarrassant.

Mais Sherlock gardera le secret. Si John veut encore l'embrasser ou... ou peu importe ce qu'il voudrait faire d'autre, Sherlock le laissera faire. Sherlock est d'accord avec ça. Et Sherlock ne le dira jamais à personne tant qu'il vivra.

S'avançant d'un pas, Sherlock frôle le dos de la main de John avec la sienne, léger mais suffisant pour lui assurer que oui, Il peut l'avoir s'il le veut. Quoi oui, Sherlock acceptera, peu importe ce que John désire.

Haletant légèrement au toucher, John observe Sherlock enrouler ses doigts autour de sa main, avant de lever la tête et exhaler fébrilement. « Sherlock- » commence-t-il, cherchant ses yeux.

Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Sherlock semble l'interrompre au milieu de sa phrase et Sherlock se fige en même temps que lui, se sentant terriblement incertain et dépassé par la situation.

John cligne des paupières, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sensiblement et quelque chose tord douloureusement le ventre de Sherlock.

Avec un autre pas prudent, Sherlock se penche imperceptiblement, essayant de mieux voir les traits de John, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il tente de transmettre avec ce regard. « John ? »

Ce corps petit mais puissant se jette sur lui et Sherlock trébuche à l'impact, puis John l'attrape et presse avec insistance sa bouche contre la sienne, agrippant ses doigts au t-shirt de nuit de Sherlock pour le maintenir près et piller sa bouche.

« Non, » grogne John sur ses lèvre. « Non, je ne suis pas désolé du tout. »

« Moi non plus, » réplique du tac au tac Sherlock, rendant autant qu'il reçoit, son corps se pliant sciemment dans les bras de John. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas le dire, il sait qu'il devrait être désolé, mais présentement, il n'est absolument _pas_ désolé. Il n'est pas désolé d'avoir laissé John l'embrasser il y a deux nuits, il n'est pas désolé de vouloir embrasser John et il n'est pas désolé d'embrasser instamment John.

Alors il arrête d'être désolé tout court.

Il peut garder un secret. John le désire derrière des portes closes. C'est d'accord. Il peut le faire. Il prendra tout ce qu'il pourra avoir.

Et il se jette à corps perdu dans l'anéantissement de ces dix années d'amitié avec John Watson.

C'est la seule manière dont ça peut se finir.

Il le sait.

Mais pour l'instant, dans l'urgence du moment, il n'en a rien à foutre.

C'est moins doux que la dernière fois. La dernière fois était hésitante et curieuse, inquiète et effrayée. Cette fois... cette fois, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté. Pas d'inquiétude. Par de question sur ce qu'ils veulent.

Cette fois, Sherlock s'y investit aussi ardemment que John. Tout son univers se concentre sur le corps musclé de John et la chaleur de la bouche de John et les mains de John sur son t-shirt.

Et avant que Sherlock ne s'en rende compte, son dos percute le matelas et John le suit, couchant sa silhouette volumineuse sur celle de Sherlock, scellant leurs corps ensemble, et Sherlock gémit, lacérant le dos de John pour le tirer plus près.

John a un goût _divin_.

Il a un goût de thé et de sucre. Il sent le propre et le refuge et Sherlock enfonce ses doigts dans la veste de John pour le garder aussi près que possible.

« Merde, » murmure John entre deux longues lampées de sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock. « Je... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On s'embrasse, John, » répond Sherlock. Il ne veut plus parler, il se cramponne à la hanche de John, le forçant à retomber sur lui et les faisant tous deux gémir.

« O-ouais, oh _putain_ , oui- Je-je sais mais- » tente malgré tout John comme Sherlock broie son bassin contre lui, car il ne veut plus parler, il ne veut plus penser, il veut juste John de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

« Ferme-la, » maugrée Sherlock, mordant le lèvre de John et se délectant du geignement qu'il récolte.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais Sherlock je... je ne... je ne peux pas- »

« Je ne le dirai à personne, » le coupe encore Sherlock, les mots sonnent erratiques et désespérés. « Ce sera notre secret. Je ne le dirai à _personne_. »

Le garçon au-dessus de lui vacille un moment, son souffle se perd sur les lèvres de Sherlock et l'espace d'un instant, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés pense qu'il va fuir à nouveau, avant que John ne se détende, retrouvant la bouche de Sherlock.

Il avait donc raison.

John veut que ça reste un secret.

Sherlock peut déjà voir le début de la fin, mais pour John ? Oh Seigneur, _n'importe quoi_ pour John.

Ce garçon qui s'empare de sa bouche et qui prend tout ce qu'il a ? Oui, Sherlock lui donnerait n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi_.

Ils ne parlent pas du reste de la nuit.

Ils parlent à peine le reste de l'été.

* * *

 **14 septembre** , _11:30_

Le déjeuner constitue les quarante minutes les plus longues de la misérable vie de Sherlock.

John s'assoit à des mètres de lui à une autre table, avec le reste de l'équipe de rugby, évitant ses yeux, tirant des sourires douloureux quand ses camarades rient et le bousculent, s'embêtant les uns les autres comme les idiots qu'ils sont. Ses joues sont livides, ses yeux sont ternes. Il a l'air anéanti.

Mais il ne regarde pas Sherlock.

Et Sherlock résiste à son besoin de marcher vers lui, de le chopper par la peau du cou et de lui hurler qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir l'air si malheureux car c'est _lui_ qui a voulu ça. C'est _sa_ faute s'ils se sentent si mal aujourd'hui, pas celle de Sherlock.

Ce n'est pas juste que John ait l'air aussi abattu que Sherlock l'est.

Ce n'est pas _juste_.

* * *

 **15 août**

Ils sortent ensemble.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'ils font.

Ils se voient tous les jours.

Ils font tout ensemble.

John se faufile dans la chambre de Sherlock tard dans la nuit et l'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Parfois, ses mains s'égarent et tripotent, il laisse même Sherlock faire pareil, et ils s'abandonnent régulièrement à leurs rapides orgasmes d'adolescents.

Ils _sortent ensemble_.

C'est secret, bien évidemment.

Personne d'autre ne sait ce qu'ils font dans la chambre de Sherlock au beau milieu de la nuit.

Mais ils sortent ensemble.

N'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock n'en est pas sûr.

Il ne sait pas s'il peut appeler John son 'petit-ami'.

Il ne sait pas si c'est autorisé.

Ce qu'il sait est que John est ce qui se rapproche le plus au monde de la perfection.

John touche constamment Sherlock.

Une main sur le bas de son dos, des doigts lacés aux siens, John aime toucher Sherlock, le câliner et l'embrasser chaque nuit, masser ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

C'est le _meilleur_.

C'est _parfait_.

Ils sont toujours meilleurs amis.

Et la nuit, ils deviennent plus.

Et Sherlock n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

Et c'est presque possible d'oublier que la fin est proche.

Que l'école reprend dans moins d'un mois.

Et Sherlock ne sait pas si ça continuera ou pas.

Ce qu'il sait est que quand ils retourneront au lycée, rien de tout ça ne sera publique. Ils n'en parleront ni ensemble, ni aux autres.

Quand ils retourneront au lycée, John sera de nouveau son meilleur ami. Pas son amant. Pas son partenaire.

Pas son _tout_.

Et Sherlock ne sait pas s'il pourra le supporter.

* * *

 **14 septembre** , _13:30_

La coquille vide qu'est Sherlock Holmes assiste aux cours sans y prêter attention.

Tout lui fait mal.

Son corps.

Son esprit.

Son cœur.

Sa vie n'est rien.

Il ne savait pas que garder un secret de cette importance, cacher son amour, blesserait autant. Il pensait qu'il pourrait gérer, voir John, savoir que ce qu'ils partagent en privé ne serait jamais su par autrui.

Mais quand il avait posé les yeux sur John, ce matin, il ne pouvait même pas _penser_.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé.

Et maintenant, tout est foutu.

Il déteste John, aujourd'hui.

Mais pas autant qu'il se déteste lui-même.

* * *

 **13 septembre** , _23:30_

La veille de la rentrée, Sherlock n'a même pas à attendre sagement dans son lit, car John est déjà là. Ils ont passé la journée ensemble dans la prairie derrière la maison de Sherlock, couchés sur une couverture et observer le ciel gris, la tête de Sherlock sur l'épaule de John, leurs maintes jointes.

C'est leur dernier jour avant que la réalité ne les rattrape et ils le savent tous les deux. Ils savourent chaque toucher, chaque chuchotis tendre. Sherlock s'enivre de tout ce que John lui offre et pour une fois, il ne retient rien.

Il aime John Watson. Il est _amoureux_ de John Watson.

Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure.

Et il n'y pas de retour en arrière.

Demain le _terrifie_.

Le jour où il devra prétendre que rien ne s'est produit entre eux le terrifie.

Prétendre qu'ils sont juste de vieux amis.

Prétendre qu'il ne meurt pas intérieurement de ce besoin pur de constamment toucher John Watson, d'aimer chaque fibre de lui.

Pour toujours.

C'est ce que Sherlock veut. Il veut John _pour toujours_.

Pas juste quand ils ne sont que tous les deux.

Donc il prendra ça. Il prendra cette nuit et tous ces autres rendez-vous calfeutrés derrière des portes closes jusqu'au jour où John s'en fatiguera, car c'est la seule fin envisageable : le cœur brisé de Sherlock et John qui retrouve sa liberté.

Donc cette nuit, il va jouer le tout pour le tout.

Cette nuit est tout ce qui lui reste et cette nuit, il va tout prendre.

John l'allonge sur les draps, les draps qui portent leur odeur désormais, ses mains caressent son corps nu avec tendresse tandis que la tête de Sherlock atterrit dans l'oreiller. Il regarde John grimper sur lui, déposant de chastes baisers le long de son torse et de ses pectoraux, léchant légèrement son sternum pour rejoindre sa mâchoire. « Tu es superbe, » murmure John contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer avidement comme les mains de Sherlock trouvent ses mèches dorées. « Absolument _superbe_. »

« John, » c'est la seule chose qu'il peut articuler quand la paume de John parcourt sa silhouette, s'arrêtant pour pincer impulsivement ses mamelons avant de descendre au ventre de Sherlock.

« Ça va ? » chuchote John, leurs bouches toujours scellées, en enroulant sa main autour du sexe de Sherlock.

Un soupir lui échappe et il s'accroche plus fort aux cheveux de John. « John, » gémit-il car _Seigneur_ , il aime ce garçon.

« Et comme ça ? » murmure John, le masturbant une, deux, trois fois avant de baisser ses doigts aux bourses sensibles de Sherlock en se plaquant davantage à son corps, lourd et nécessiteux, prêt à donner tout ce que John demandera.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire est acquiescer son accord et John répond en fredonnant. « Et ça ? » demande-t-il, son doigt tâtonne le périnée de Sherlock, le massant soigneusement.

« Oui, John, » Sherlock retient à peine son cri. Il en a besoin. Il a besoin de ne faire qu'un avec John, de la plus intime des manières. Il a besoin que John fasse partie de lui. À l'intérieur de lui. Ce soir. C'est tout ce qui leur reste et il en a besoin _maintenant_.

« Tu es sûr ? » ronronne John avant de revenir à sa bouche comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas embrasser Sherlock. « Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

« Tu ne me blesseras pas, » susurre en retour Sherlock et il fouille à l'aveugle dans sa table de chevet, à la recherche de ce qu'il s'est procuré. Il se prépare depuis des mois. Il veut voir ce moment se réaliser depuis des _années_. Fourrant sa trouvaille contre la poitrine de John, il se tend pour plus de baisers tandis que John plane toujours au-dessus de lui. Son toucher est toujours léger sur les parties de son corps les plus privées. « S'il te plaît, » respire-t-il dans la bouche de John. « S'il te plaît. »

Un doux _hum_ bourdonne sur les lèvres de John puis le garçon recueille les objets fournis par Sherlock dans sa main libre, un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant. Il recule pour s'agenouiller, lâchant complètement Sherlock pour ouvrir les emballages, le préservatif d'abord -Sherlock l'observe le rouler sur sa propre verge, se mord la lèvre au spectacle de John qui se touche- puis le lubrifiant, le décapsulant et versant un peu sur sa paume puis sur son sexe, se frictionnant de haut en bas pour l'étaler.

Sherlock ne peut pas contenir un geignement, même en se mordant violemment l'intérieur de la joue. Les yeux de John volent aux siens, lèvres entrouvertes. Sherlock tremble de besoin devant lui en étudiant le corps nu de son amant. John rampe soudainement pour revenir au-dessus de Sherlock, collant la chair brûlante à la chair brûlante, léchant la bouche de Sherlock comme un animal affamé. Son corps se moule au sien, leurs deux érections pressées l'une à l'autre.

Remontant ses mains sur ses flans, Sherlock trouve les omoplates de John pour l'attirer plus près, et ce n'est même pas encore suffisant à son goût. Il écarte les cuisses, serrant ses genoux de chaque côté de John, incitant silencieusement, suppliant presque en roulant des hanches.

Et John, parfait, _parfait_ John, comprend.

Courbant le dos et libérant un peu d'espace entre eux, John y coulisse sa main lubrifiée qui effleure son érection douloureuse, passe sous ses testicules et rejoint la peau plissée entre ses fesses.

Sherlock halète, ses jambes s'ouvrent davantage, ses yeux s'écarquillent, son regard émerveillé se connecte à celui de son amant qui ne cille.

« Ça va ? » chuchote John, l'inquiétude prend la place du désir dans son expression.

Opiner est tout ce que Sherlock peut ne serait-ce que songer à faire et en un clin d'œil, le bout d'un doigt s'enfonce en lui, passant l'anneau de muscles, éveillant chaque nerf de son entrée.

Ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites, sa bouche s'ouvre en grand comme ce doigt glisse plus profondément.

« Mon Dieu, » marmonne John au-dessus de lui, ses grands yeux bleus l'étudient avec vénération, « _regarde_ -toi, Sherlock. Tu es _parfait_. »

« John, » s'étouffe presque Sherlock comme un autre doigt de John s'immisce lui aussi, et les sensations sont quasiment trop. La sensation d'avoir quelque chose en lui, un peu de John, le fait souffrir à des endroits dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. L'intensité du regard de John, de John lui-même touchant si délicatement cette partie inexplorée de lui, fait se gonfler son cœur dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'imploser. Il ondule légèrement au rythme des doigts de John qui le pénètrent encore et encore, si lentement, si naturellement, comme si leurs corps étaient fait pour ça. Comme s'ils se correspondaient. Comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s'appartiennent.

« _Bon sang_ , » gémit John, détournant finalement le regard pour le poser plus bas, sur ses doigts qui disparaissent dans le corps de Sherlock. « Oh, la vache. »

Sherlock émet un doux son désespéré à la perte de leur contact visuel. Il déteste avoir perdu cette connexion, celle qui les unissait irrémédiablement. Celle qui les liait ensemble.

Mais soudainement, les doigts de John se calment, se contentent de petites torsions fluides, s'écartent pour ouvrir peu à peu Sherlock, si doucement que ça ne fait même pas mal.

Et ce n'est pas assez.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » sanglote Sherlock, tirant sur les épaules de John pour le réinstaller sur lui. « S'il te plaît, John, s'il te plaît... »

Un petit « Oh » glisse de la bouche de John et ses doigts sortent précautionneusement de Sherlock. Le vide laissé est insupportable avant que le gland protégé de John appuie contre l'entrée détendue de Sherlock. John se recule à nouveau pour chercher une confirmation dans l'expression de Sherlock.

« _Oui_ , » respire Sherlock.

Et John pousse.

C'est douloureusement lent, chaque centimètre de John semble plus épais que le précédent, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches épousent l'arrière des cuisses de Sherlock.

Et ensemble, ils expirent.

John s'installe sur ses avant-bras, un de chaque côté du corps de Sherlock alors que Sherlock passe ses bras autour des épaules de John. Une de ses mains fourrage dans les mèches blondes et les agrippe.

Et après ce qui pourrait être une éternité, John _bouge_.

Sherlock n'a jamais rien expérimenté de tel de toute sa vie.

Chaque va-et-vient le stimule, glissant d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus profond, et les hanches de Sherlock suivent pour rencontrer celles de John en rythme. Il peut s'entendre souffler. Sa joue est pressée à la tempe trempée de John tandis qu'il inhale fortement, l'odeur de son amant l'englobe et l'enivre. Sa respiration est coupée quand le membre de John frappe sa prostate.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il hurlerait aussi fort, mais John semble en être dynamisé, ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Le visage du blond s'enterre dans l'épaule de Sherlock. « C'est ça, Bébé, » bégaie John contre sa peau en sueur. « Merde, juste là. »

Sherlock s'ancre à John, il a l'impression d'être plein au point de déborder. Plein de John. Bon sang, il pourrait faire ça pour toujours. Il pourrait aimer John de cette manière _pour toujours_.

Il sent les genoux de John se répandre sous lui pour changer d'angle et le pénétrer plus fort, et Sherlock pleurniche quand les abdos ciselés de John raclent contre son phallus négligé. « John, » crie-t-il dans les cheveux dorés, s'agrippant désespéramment alors que John psalmodie à son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique, tellement magnifique Sherlock, si bon pour moi et si foutrement beau, » siffle John, ses hanches tressautent et c'est assez pour finir Sherlock.

Son orgasme le ravage, pressant son visage dans les mèches hirsutes, de petits bruits hachés sortent d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche et il jouit entre eux, sa semence chaude recouvre son ventre en fines et longues traînées. John le suit juste après, quelques poussées supplémentaires et il sanglote dans le cou de Sherlock, souriant d'extase contre sa gorge.

Sherlock ne desserre pas sa poigne. Pas même quand l'euphorie de son orgasme passe. Pas même quand John revient sur Terre. Pas même quand son sperme sèche sur son abdomen. Jamais.

Il ne peut pas le lâcher.

Il ne peut pas.

Ses yeux piquent tandis qu'il se cramponne à John, ses cuisses enferment les flans de John pour le garder, le garder aussi près que possible.

Sherlock ferme les paupières et tente de ravaler les larmes traîtresses tout en refoulant le chagrin qui s'empare de lui quand il pense à demain, quand il ne pourra plus avoir John de cette manière.

« Reste avec moi, » chuchote-t-il dans le noir, emprisonnant dans ses bras le garçon dont le sexe ramolli est toujours profondément enfoui en lui. « Pitié. »

Un doux baiser atterrit sur sa joue. « Je ne vais nulle part, Amour, » susurre John.

Cependant, Sherlock ne peut pas se détendre, l'enlaçant comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Et dans son cas, c'est vrai.

 **14 septembre** , _14:30_

Sherlock observe John passer le portail de leur lycée, et toute la douleur refait surface.

Il l'a vu tout au long de la journée.

Il a été proche de lui.

Et maintenant... maintenant, John part.

Encore.

Sans un seul regard en arrière.

Et Sherlock sait déjà ce qu'il va arriver.

La fin parfaite pour le pire jour de sa vie.

* * *

 **14 septembre** , _23:45_

L'ouverture de la fenêtre qu'il n'a pas verrouillé l'aurait réveillé.

S'il avait réussi à dormir.

Il reste silencieusement allongé, écoutant le grincement des lattes du plancher de sa chambre, sa présence envahit déjà la pièce. Cette chambre a besoin de présence de John Watson en tout temps. Même quand Sherlock est furieux après le blond, la pièce est vide sans lui.

La couette se soulève légèrement et Sherlock observe, sous un rayon de lune, son meilleur ami ramper dans le lit avec lui, sans rien dire.

Il ne touche pas Sherlock et le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se sent broyé. Même dans sa colère, il se damnerait pour le toucher de John.

Ils se taisent, conscients de la silhouette sombre de l'autre.

C'est tout ce qu'il peut se permettre pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur son John.

À la place, il attend.

Attend que tout s'effondre.

« Je pense que je ne peux pas le faire, » chuchote John dans l'obscurité.

Et Sherlock expire calmement.

Il savait que ça arriverait.

Mais ça fait un mal de chien quand même.

C'était un été fabuleux.

Et maintenant, c'est fini.

« J'aimerais pouvoir. J'ai _essayé_ , » continue John, sa voix douce sonne en quelque sorte écorchée -presque à vif. « Que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'ai essayé. Mais te voir aujourd'hui... je ne peux pas, Sherlock. »

« Je sais, » murmure Sherlock en retour, des larmes s'accumulent dans le coin de ses yeux alors que la connaissance et l'acceptation de la vérité l'envahissent. Ça fait mal- Merde, il _agonise_ \- mais il le savait, pas vrai ? Il l'a toujours su.

« J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi, » poursuit John tandis que Sherlock renifle violemment, frottant le dos de sa main sur sa pommette, essuyant une larme solitaire qui a réussi à s'échapper. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu as été tellement plus courageux que moi. Tu... tu peux tellement mieux faire semblant que moi. »

Sherlock tente de tousser un rire condescendant parce que, Grand Dieu, il était complètement à côté de la plaque, aujourd'hui. Mais ça ressemble plus à un sanglot étouffé et Sherlock se promet de ne pas dire un seul mot durant cette conversation, de peur que ce bruit réapparaisse.

« Oh, Amour, » murmure John, tendant le bras et Sherlock attend. L'espoir fleurit dans sa poitrine que, peut-être, John le touchera à nouveau. Juste une dernière fois. Juste pour dire adieu.

Mais le garçon s'arrête, main à mi-chemin, avant de se rétracter, s'écartant de Sherlock, s'écartant de ce qu'ils ont. S'écartant définitivement.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'émiette.

« Je suis désolé, » respire Sherlock. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est désolé, mais il l'est. Il est désolé de ne pas être différent. Il est désolé de ne pas être quelqu'un avec qui John pourrait rester. Avec qui il pourrait être _vu_. Avec qui il pourrait sortir publiquement. Il est désolé de ne pas être suffisamment bon. Il aimerait tellement être tout ça.

« Non, ne dis pas ça, » soupire difficilement John, ses mots claquent comme des pleurs. « Ne sois pas désolé. Je... _Je_ suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour toi mais te voir chaque jour... je ne peux juste pas. »

« J'ai compris, » répond froidement Sherlock, le regrettant immédiatement en voyant les épaules de John s'affaisser, mais il ne peut plus le supporter. Il veut juste en finir. Il veut que John arrête de parler et arrête d'être si proche sans le toucher. Il veut que John arrête de s'excuser et de se trouver des excuses. Il veut que tout ça s' _arrête_. « Je comprends, d'accord ? C'est bon. Juste... va-t-en. D'accord ? Pitié. »

John hésite, s'attarde de son côté du matelas, le côté qui ne sent que lui depuis des mois. Puis il se tourne, roule hors du lit. Ses pieds se posent sur le parquet.

Aussi immobile que possible, Sherlock traque la forme de John qui traverse sa chambre, regarde l'amour de sa vie le quitter.

Sherlock veut dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de stupide et sentimental.

Il ne dit rien.

Il observe seulement.

Observe John le quitter pour de bon.

John s'arrête à la fenêtre et pour la première fois de la nuit, Sherlock peut clairement voir son visage, ses traits baignés par la lune, ses joues brillantes de larmes. Son cœur monte à sa gorge alors que John lui fait face.

« J'aurais aimé comprendre, » murmure John. « J'aurais aimé comprendre pourquoi, tu vois ? Je pense que ça m'aurait facilité les choses. Mais je sais que tu détestes en parler. Juste... si un jour... si un jour tu te sens plus à l'aise, tu me le diras ? Parce que je... j'aurais _aimé_ m'afficher avec toi, Sherlock. En tant que mon... J'aurais été _honoré_ que tout le lycée sache que tu étais mien. Je... j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi tu n'en veux pas. Donc, si un jour tu- »

« Quoi ? » S'asseyant droit comme un piquet sur son lit, Sherlock est soudainement incroyablement confus. Il aboie sa question sous l'impulsion de la panique qui le submerge.

Se figeant de surprise, la bouche de John se ferme, il sursaute. « Je- uh- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » le coupe Sherlock, chiffonnant les draps pour s'en libérer et tombant presque du lit dans sa hâte.

« Uh- je- je disais que- Merde, _fais gaffe_ Sherlock, bon sang- Je disais juste que, si à l'avenir tu te sentais plus à l'aise, j'aimerais savoir- »

« Non, » s'emporte Sherlock, balayant de la main cette répétition inutile. Car Sherlock s'intéresse à tout autre chose, quelque chose d'urgent, et John n' _écoute_ pas. « Non, l'autre partie. Celle où tu parlais de... de t'afficher avec moi ? »

Clignant rapidement des cils, Sherlock peut distinguer les rougeurs sur les pommettes de John. « Oh, » murmure-t-il, se frottant la nuque, « ouais, je... j'aurais aimé. Et je sais, je _sais_ que tu m'as demandé de garder ça secret, et je ne le dirai à personne, je te le jure, mais je suppose que j'aurais simplement voulu- »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de garder ça secret ! » La voix de Sherlock s'éraille bruyamment, la sonnette d'alarme sonne dans sa tête pour lui indiquer de baisser d'un ton car c'est le beau milieu de la nuit, bon sang de bois. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une telle chose, » dit-il, plus bas cette fois.

John reste bouche bée un long moment.

Et Sherlock voit son expression s'assombrir progressivement. « Bien sûr que si, » mord John en retour. « La deuxième nuit où je suis venu. Tu as dit que tu ne le dirais à personne. »

« J'ai dit ça pour _toi_ , » lui renvoie Sherlock. L'irritation, l'espoir, la panique, la peur, tout se bat dans son corps pour dominer. « Tu m'as demandé ce que nous faisions, insinuant que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache et j'ai dit- »

« Non, je n' _insinuais_ rien du tout, » claqua John. « Je demandais vraiment ! Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu voulais et- »

« Oh, je pense au contraire que ce que je voulais était plutôt clair ! » l'interrompt Sherlock, la frustration prend le dessus et il dévisage son meilleur ami. « Je pense qu'il était évident que c'était exactement ce que je voulais- »

« Non, ce n'était pas _évident_! » attaque John entre ses dents. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai putain de _demandé_ et tu m'as répondu que tu n'allais le dire à personne, _insinuant_ que _tu_ voulais que personne ne le sache ! »

« Je t'assurais que ton secret serait en sécurité ! Que je ne le dirais à personne parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! Je n' _insinuais_ rien ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

Ils se statufient tous deux, leurs voix sont trop fortes pour une conversation de deux heures du matin, ils halètent de rage. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre un long moment, assimilant ce qu'il vient de se produire.

La réflexion dure bien trop longtemps pour l'intellect hautement fonctionnel de Sherlock, mais son esprit est obscurci par les noirs nuages de la peine et de la colère mélangées amèrement à l'espoir que peut-être... juste peut-être...

C'est John qui brise le silence, massant son visage d'une main et balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. « Oh mon Dieu, » marmonne-t-il dans sa paume. « Donc... donc tout ce temps, tu pensais que j'avais honte de toi ? »

« Oui, » répond de but en blanc Sherlock, car c'est exactement ce qu'il croyait.

« Et je pensais que tu avais honte de moi ? » s'aventure John.

« Apparemment, » lance Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu... ce n'est pas le cas ? » John sonne si émerveillé que la poitrine de Sherlock se tord.

« Pas un seul instant, » répond honnêtement Sherlock. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais pu _penser_ ça- »

« Enfin, tu ne fais pas vraiment dans les relations, Sherlock, » réplique John. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais. »

« Eh bien, toutes tes copines sont des filles blondes, populaires, de petite taille et avec un beau sourire, ce qui, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, n'est pas vraiment mon portrait craché. »

« Ouais, mais tu es... _toi_ , » bredouille John, agitant la main dans la direction de Sherlock comme si ce geste prouvait quelque chose. « Tu es Sherlock Holmes. Tu es _parfait_. Comment pourrais-je... _Pourquoi_ voudrais-je nier que tu es mien ? »

Le visage s'empourprant sauvagement aux mots de John, Sherlock détourne le regard, se mordant la lèvre, le cœur battant si fort qu'il se demande l'espace d'une seconde s'il va sortir de sa cage thoracique pour rejoindre celui de John. Là où est sa place depuis des années. Il ne savait pas que John se sentait ainsi pour lui. Il ne... il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Sherlock, » chuchote John et il est soudainement très près, plus près qu'il ne l'a été depuis le début de la nuit. Sherlock savoure cette proximité tout en angoissant que toute cette situation ne soit encore qu'un gigantesque malentendu. Il attend.

« Sherlock, regarde-moi, » respire John.

Levant la tête vers lui, Sherlock ne peut toutefois pas se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Sherlock, » souffle John. « Je... je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je crois bien avoir oublié quand ça a commencé. Je sais juste que c'est tout ce que je suis, maintenant. Je suis un mec amoureux de son meilleur ami et je... cet été était tout pour moi. Je... je ne savais pas que tu ne le savais pas. »

« _Bien sûr_ que je ne le savais pas, » marmotte Sherlock. « Comment aurais-je pu ? Avec toutes les copines que tu as eu et- »

« Oublie mes ex. » John se rapproche d'un pas, le coupant dans sa phrase. « Elles ne sont rien comparées à toi. Je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas le _supporter_ , Sherlock. Ne pas être avec toi de cette manière... être juste des amis. Je ne pouvais pas... Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as toujours été. Je préférais sortir avec des filles qui ne représentaient rien pour moi plutôt que de perdre notre amitié. Pas quand je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. »

Sherlock ne peut pas respirer.

Est-ce réel ?

Est-ce que ça se produit ?

« Oh, » souffle-t-il car c'est tout ce qu'il peut dire. C'est tout ce qu'il est capable de répondre car John lui a volé tous les mots de la bouche, exprimant par là même les sentiments que nourrit Sherlock à son égard, et c'est trop.

« Oh ? » John fait un autre pas. « Et est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu ressens... qu'est-ce que tu ressens- »

« Je t'aime, » s'élance Sherlock, car son cerveau a fini par griller et ses mots se précipitent sur sa langue et John doit comprendre. John doit _savoir_ que Sherlock ne voudrait jamais le cacher, que Sherlock le veut si fort, que Sherlock l'aime depuis des années et il est impératif que John putain de Watson sache tout ça _sur le champ_.

Et avec cette seule phrase, les engrenages grincent et, lentement, un sourire surpris mais ravi étire les lèvres de John. « Ah ouais ? » se risque-t-il à demander, yeux écarquillés, ronds comme des soucoupes et quelque chose grandit dans la poitrine de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime, John, » répète Sherlock car ça semble important de le dire à nouveau. De le dire encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de remise en question envisageable. « Je t'aime et je ne voudrais jamais nous cacher si nous étions ensemble, jamais. Et aujourd'hui, c'était _insoutenable_ sans toi, sans te parler, te voir et devoir t'ignorer. C'était abominable, John, la pire journée possible et je suis désolé, je suis désolé mais je t'aime depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne et je ne peux pas- Je ne sais même pas qui je suis sans toi et- »

« D'accord, hey, c'est bon, » l'apaise John, épousant sa nuque avec sa main pour la malaxer, collant leurs fronts ensemble. « C'est bon. Je comprends. »

Oh, Dieu merci. Dieu merci car si John ne l'avait pas arrêté, il ne l'aurait jamais pu seul. Sherlock ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Les vérités les plus humiliantes qu'il cache depuis des années, probablement.

Ils restent silencieux, le pouce de John frotte la base de son crâne, traçant la courbe des cervicales, appuyant doucement pour le calmer. La chaleur de son front contre celui de Sherlock forme un cocon.

« On s'aime depuis tout ce temps, c'est ça ? » susurre John, amenant sa main libre à celle de Sherlock, les yeux verrouillés à leurs doigts entrelacés, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Il semblerait, » confirme Sherlock tout bas, étudiant les magnifiques yeux de John qui virent aux siens en un instant. « Depuis toujours, » respire-t-il, se penchant, car c'est trop. C'est trop de regarder ces deux perles d'eau, expressives et honnêtes et brutes et si pleines d'amour qu'elles s'enveloppent autour de la poitrine de Sherlock et l'enserrent.

« Toujours, » soupire John sur ses lèvres avant de les connecter à nouveau, sans hésitation, fort de ses certitudes, promettant sans parole bien plus que ce qui pourrait un jour être dit.

« Merci, » le mot sort avant qu'il ne le réalise pour s'échouer dans la bouche de John. Son visage rougit immédiatement, mais John ne l'enlace que plus fort.

« Merci à _toi_ , » chuchote John, frôlant ses joues chaudes du bout des lèvres, « merci à toi d'avoir été patient. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, je ne savais pas que tu... Je- c'était... juste merci, okay ? Merci. Merci de... vouloir de moi. »

« Je te voudrai _toujours_ , » répond Sherlock, passant ses bras autour des épaules de John. Il a désespéramment besoin que le blond comprenne combien il le veut. Combien il a _besoin_ de lui. « Toujours. »

Caressant ses boucles, John émet un petit miaulement appréciateur. « Toujours, » répète-t-il.

Et Sherlock se rend compte qu'il peut respirer à nouveau.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU !__

 _ _Nous nous amusons de plus en plus sur ma page tumblr ! Rejoignez-nous !__

Prochain OS le dimanche 20 août.

Tout commentaire ou conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	17. All I Want For Christmas

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le dix-septième OS !

Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review depuis la dernière fois : Will McHope, Tristana379, Mimi Kitsune, nathydemon, Gargouilles et Elie Bluebell !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: Emmener votre colocataire de fac chez vous pour Noël paraît être un plan foireux. Surtout quand vous aimeriez que votre relation ne soit pas uniquement platonique.

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Pour HighTimesWithHiddles :__

 _ _Ceci est dédié à mon adorable HighTimesWithHiddles ! Cet OS n'est pas une requête mais elle est née d'une discussion très intense que nous avons eue à propos de Noël ;) Merci pour l'inspiration, darling ! C'est pour toi !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un OS de Noël en plein mois d'août ? Enjoy !

* * *

 **Tout Ce Que Je Veux Pour Noël**

« Alors, voici le Chalet de Noël des Holmes ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil à la battisse qui se dresse devant eux et luttant pour ne pas sourire ou, que Dieu l'en préserve, _courir_ jusqu'à la porte, Sherlock soupire d'un ennui feint et regarde son colocataire et présentement compagnon de voyage de cet air indifférent qu'il s'est efforcé de garder pendant tout le trajet. Il a probablement échoué misérablement puisque les papillons de son ventre s'affolent à la simple vue de son foyer, mais il doit persévérer. « C'est juste un chalet, » grommelle-t-il moins rudement que prévu, « c'est notre résidence d'hiver. »

« Bien sûr, » dit John Watson sur le ton de la sagesse, mais ses lèvres se contractent comme elles en ont l'habitude quand il essaie de ne pas rire. « Qui n'a pas de résidence d'hiver ? »

« Toi, de toute évidence, » réplique Sherlock, mais il n'est intérieurement pas d'humeur pour le sarcasme habituel, l'exaltation de revenir enfin ici, revenir _à la maison_ , envahit tout son corps, faisant vrombir chacun de ses nefs d'une chaleur qui lui manquait. Il aime cet endroit. Il aime cette petite ville. Il aime cette maison. Mais plus que tout, il aime les personnes qui _occupent_ cette maison. Ce chalet ne vaudrait rien sans ses habitants.

« Oui, _merci_ de le souligner, » rit John. « Donc, qui est là ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock s'engage sur l'allée enneigée menant à l'entrée, ses entrailles se tordent en anticipant ce qu'il va trouver de l'autre côté, la chaleur du foyer irradie presque les pierres grises qui décorent l'extérieur. De petites diodes scintillantes ornent le toit du porche, élégant comme toujours, accompagnées d'un peu de neige récemment tombée. Il n'est pas venu ici depuis _un an_. Une longue année loin de son endroit préféré sur Terre et maintenant, à seulement quelques mètres, il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas attendre une seconde de plus et se précipite à la porte déjà parée d'une couronne de houx, exactement comme il l'avait prévu, miroitant de vert, de rouge et d'or.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » marmonne John derrière lui, penché sur le coffre ouvert du taxi. « Je vais m'occuper des valises. »

« Je sais, » raille Sherlock avec un rictus. Il essaie de se contenir, de ne pas bouillir. Car _John putain de Watson_ se tient devant le chalet d'hiver de sa famille, attrape _leurs_ bagages pour _leur_ séjour dans cette maison car John _passe Noël_ avec la famille de Sherlock. Une situation dont rêve Sherlock depuis un mois. Il n'a même pas honte de s'avouer qu'il est fier de son œuvre. « Dépêche-toi ! » l'interpelle-t-il. Ses efforts pour rester impassible et stoïque sont de plus en plus pathétiques à mesure qu'il s'approche de la battisse.

« Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu as _amené_? » râle John mais ses pas se rapprochent et Sherlock prend une respiration fébrile, sourit à ses pieds avant d'enclencher la poignée et de pousser le battant avec une excitation à peine contenue.

Et juste comme ça, il est _à la maison_.

La chaleur qui s'échappe de l'intérieur et la vision qui s'offre à lui ravivent des tonnes de souvenirs. Sa mémoire visuelle ne pourra jamais rendre hommage à ce à quoi _ressemble_ le chalet d'hiver des Holmes durant les fêtes de Noël.

Tout le couloir est drapé de guirlandes qui se rejoignent au lustre, de petites cloches rouges pendent à chaque bras, des toiles dorées agrémentent les chambranles. Il entre en souriant, étudiant chaque décoration que sa mère a placée stratégiquement, recouvrant chaque mur, s'attardant sur chaque pièce, chaque seuil. Les coussins sont à l'effigie de flocons de neiges, chaque plaid arbore des rênes. Tout est parfaitement disposé et organisé dans ce chaos dont sa mère entreprend le chantier chaque année, ajoutant davantage de lampes ici et encore plus nœuds là.

C'est absolument parfait.

La seule chose qui pourrait rivaliser avec la vue, cependant, est l' _odeur_. Se diffusant dans la maison et imprégnant chaque salle, chaque petit recoin, un parfum qui ne peut être qualifié autrement que par _divin_ , l'arôme du fameux vin chaud de Mme Holmes mélangé à la fumée discrète du feu qui crépite certainement dans l'âtre du salon. Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent. Les fragrances épicées de la noix de muscade et de la cannelle lui parviennent et le plus jeune des Holmes peut presque _voir_ les moules à gâteaux qui s'alignent sans aucun doute sur le plan de travail, prêts à l'emploi, n'attendant que la pâte que Mme Holmes finit de battre, choisissant quel goût ira dans celui en forme de sapin, celui en forme de bonhomme de neige et celui en forme d'angelot. Il est tout étourdi en s'avançant dans le corridor, apercevant l'intérieur de la cuisine, tout au bout.

« Qu'est-ce qui cuit ? » Sherlock réalise soudainement que John attend à l'entrée, bagages déposés au pied du porte-manteau, essuyant la neige de ses chaussures sur le paillasson intérieur. « Ça sent délicieusement bon. J'ai pris le- woah ! » Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa mâchoire tombe grande ouverte. « C'est... ça fait beaucoup de décorations. Le Père Noël est passé par là ? »

Une pique de douleur poignarde le ventre de Sherlock. Il se sent déçu que John ne partage pas son amour démesuré pour le décor de Noël traditionnel chez sa famille. « Ouais, » murmure-t-il, baissant la tête pour masquer son embarras. « Ma mère aime en faire trop. »

« Oh, j'adore, » continue John, fermant soigneusement la porte et se dépatouillant avec sa veste. « Ça ressemble vraiment à Noël. La fac ne fait même pas l'effort d'accroche une boule de Noël quelque part sur le campus, je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance. » Il observe ses alentours, entre questionnement et satisfaction. « Ouais, » soupire-t-il de contentement. « C'est définitivement Noël, ici. »

L'estomac de Sherlock s'allège, John partage son enthousiasme éternel pour l'atmosphère de Noël. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de John.

Les magnifiques yeux bleus de son colocataire scintillent et un sourire fend son visage. Le cœur de Sherlock fait un soubresaut dans sa poitrine.

John Watson est dans son chalet d'hiver familial. John Watson est avec lui pour Noël. John Watson est _ici_.

C'est la période de l'année préférée de Sherlock Holmes et il la passe avec les gens qu'il aime le plus. Que demander de plus ?

Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et brisant le contact visuel pour évaluer une nouvelle fois son environnement, John a l'air ravi. « C'est magnifique, » murmure-t-il doucement, lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur. « Je veux dire, cet endroit est gigantesque mais en même temps, il dégage une impression de... confort. C'est sympa. »

Confort.

Bon sang, combien de fois Sherlock avait-il pensé la même chose concernant _John_?

John est la quintessence du confort. Il n'est que chaleur, sécurité, tasses de thé et télé poubelle. Il est drôle et gentil et rassurant, toujours prêt à rire mais jamais des mésaventures d'autrui. Il est facile à vivre mais fier, s'assurant toujours que ses proches aillent bien, toujours au fait de ce qui se passe sans en avoir l'air.

Il joue au rugby à l'université, divise son temps entre salle de musculation et terrain quand il n'est pas à l'appartement avec Sherlock, fort comme un bœuf et _beau_ comme un dieu, avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire éblouissant.

Il est _parfait_.

Et Sherlock essaie soudainement de se souvenir pourquoi il avait pensé qu'emmener John Watson ici avec lui était une bonne idée. Car à le voir maintenant, sur le pas de porte de son foyer bien aimé, entouré de toutes ces petites breloques de Noël qui font partie intégrante de son enfance, ça a l'air tout à fait différent d'un coloc' qui rend visite à la famille de son autre coloc'. Ça a l'air plus intime. Plus formel. Comme si leur relation allait au-delà du partage d'appartement et de l'amitié.

Sherlock ne sait définitivement comment il a pu trouver que ce plan était brillant.

Ce n'est pas brillant du tout.

En fait, c'est peut-être la seule idée désastreuse que Sherlock ait jamais eue de toute sa vie.

Tous deux à leur troisième année d'université, Sherlock vit avec John dans un joli petit appartement sur Baker Street, au cœur de Londres, depuis maintenant cinq mois. Et en cinq mois, John s'est intégré dans chaque aspect de la vie de Sherlock. Il ne sait pas quand c'est exactement arrivé, ni même comment, mais John Watson semble tout simplement être une part de lui, désormais : son colocataire, la personne qui achète à emporter pour eux-deux chaque week-end, l'ami qui le traîne aux regroupements sociaux. Sherlock lui fait confiance, il _veut_ lui faire confiance, il veut que John ait confiance en _lui_ , il a besoin de tout savoir sur John Watson. John occupe la chambre au-dessus de celle de Sherlock et sa présence a déjà envahi tout l'appartement, de la cuisine au salon, en passant par le salle de bain. Mais pas de façon insupportable. De façon agréable. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être son chez lui sans John.

John est devenu son meilleur ami.

C'est pourquoi être amoureux de lui est si c _ompliqué_.

Sherlock aurait dû garder ses distances, ce qui semble complètement stupide puisqu'ils vivent dans le même appartement, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il aurait dû. Il aurait dû dresser des règles d'indépendance, il aurait dû passer plus de temps aux labos et à la bibliothèque, il aurait dû se rendre plus odieux à coup de concerts de violons à des heures indues et plus d'expériences dégoûtantes et immorales.

Il aurait dû rendre l'endroit inhabitable, aurait dû insupporter John au moment-même où le garçon avait posé ses valises dans la chambre à l'étage et tendu la main pour se présenter à Sherlock comme étant son nouveau colocataire, celui que sa propriétaire, Mme Hudson, a recherché pour lui car elle ne 'pouvait plus supporter de le voir seul pendant tout son cursus universitaire'.

Il aurait dû, il aurait dû, il _aurait dû_.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il n'a rien fait de ce que le côté lucide de son cerveau lui dictait, car les magnifiques yeux bleus de John Watson étaient plantés dans ses iris gris nuage, et la merveilleuse voix de ténor de John Watson le qualifiait de brillant trop de fois pour qu'il puisse compter, et le corps petit mais puissant de John Watson était constamment assis sur une chaise de la cuisine ou dans un fauteuil du salon, toujours présent, toujours remarquable, toujours à narguer la _santé mental_ de Sherlock.

S'il devait être _vraiment_ honnête avec lui-même, et sans se reprocher toutes les choses qu'il _aurait dû faire_ , la partie lucide et intelligente de son cerveau n'a jamais eu aucune chance de gagner. À la minute où John Watson a mis un pied au 221B, plus aucune lutte n'était possible.

Depuis le premier jour, Sherlock a désiré John. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il le désire.

Il le désire depuis des mois, des boucles infinies de _où est John, trouver John, John trouvé, John est superbe, John a fait du thé, John m'a fait du thé, John m'a souri, John pense que je suis un génie, John est parfait, John John John_.

C'est _éreintant_.

Particulièrement quand les sentiments de Sherlock ne sont clairement pas les bienvenus. De un, John est hétéro. Très _très_ hétéro. Ce fait a été prouvé dès leur premier mois à vivre ensemble, quand John est allé à deux rencards avec Amy Morton et un avec Julie Davies, deux relations très rapides, _merci Seigneur_ , sans qu'aucun intérêt romantique n'entre en jeu, _merci Seigneur_ également, mais elle étaient toutes les deux des femmes, ça n'échappe pas à Sherlock Holmes.

Et lors de ses meilleures heures, il peut se convaincre que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle John ne ressent rien au-delà de l'amitié pour Sherlock. Il peut prétendre que c'est simplement parce que John n'aime pas les garçons et pas simplement parce qu'il ne tient pas à Sherlock.

Et aujourd'hui, fixant le blond planté sous les lumières de l'entrée, Sherlock réalise la spectaculaire erreur de calcul qu'il a commise, de quelles responsabilités il accable son pauvre colocataire en l'amenant ici, chez lui, pour rencontrer _maman et papa_ , nom d'un chien. Sherlock ne pourrait pas être plus explicite, même en portant un pull vert fluo affichant les mots _Je Voudrais Que Tu Sois Mon Petit-ami_ en lettres rouges clignotantes -aux couleurs de Noël, bien évidemment.

Et John Watson a l'audace de lui _sourire_ d'une oreille à l'autre, sourcils gentiment haussés comme s'il aimait l'idée de passer Noël chez les Holmes, ingénument inconscient de ce qu'il se passe. Inconscient des _sentiments_ que Sherlock nourrit à son égard.

L'ignorance de son colocataire tord quelque chose dans les intestins de Sherlock, l'écartèle, et le fait désespéramment espérer que ce ne soit pas un horrible secret, qu'il soit autorisé à éprouver ces sentiments, qu'il ne soit pas le seul à se sentir si triste et rongé, que peut-être, juste _peut-être_ , que John puisse ressentir la même chose.

« Sherlock ? C'est toi ? »

Sherlock sort de sa torpeur, la voix de sa mère le fait légèrement sursauter, brise le sort qui emprisonnait ses pensées et ses épaules se détendent finalement. Pas le temps de se morfondre. C'est Noël.

Les yeux se dardant sur la porte de la cuisine, John sourit. « Alors ? » dit-il, revenant vaguement à Sherlock. « On y va ? »

Et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il est aussi facile de tomber amoureux de John Watson. Car John Watson est _facile à vivre_. Même si la poitrine de Sherlock est torturée par la panique que son secret puisse être révélé par le manque de discrétion de ce voyage, il se sent étrangement calme, apaisé par la bienveillance de son colocataire.

Acquiesçant doucement, Sherlock se retourne pour s'avancer vers la cuisine et cacher le sourire qui menace sérieusement d'apparaître, se concentrant sur la raison de sa présence ici et sur les personnes qu'il va revoir. Il passe une main dans ses boucles sombres pour balayer ses pensées bancales et traverse le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, tentant de faire abstraction des bruits de pas qui le suivent de près.

Et juste sur le seuil de la cuisine, un petit corps fonce sur lui, des bras se cramponnent à lui, et sa mère l'enlace d'une étreinte excitée. « Sherlock, mon chéri ! » crie-t-elle, l'entraînant dans ce câlin étouffant dont elle seule a la secret et l'embrassant sur la joue. « Joyeux Noël ! »

« Joyeux Noël, Maman, » Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser, sa cœur tambourine à la vue de ce petit bout de femme si joyeuse qui se recule en épongeant les petites gouttes brillantes dans ses yeux. Riant, il s'exclame jovialement : « Sérieusement ? Des larmes ? »

« Désolée, désolée, » sa mère secoue sa main devant elle, clignant rapidement des paupières pour se retenir. « Permets quelques faiblesse au vieux cœur de ta pauvre mère, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis _des mois_. »

« C'est parce que j'avais des _cours_ , » la taquine Sherlock, grimaçant de sa moue la plus sérieuse. « J'étais _tellement_ occupé à étudier. »

Le rire carillonnant de sa mère se joint à un _mais bien sûr_ sarcastique derrière lui et Sherlock pivote pour fusiller son colocataire, le surprenant à secouer la tête comme si l'image d'un Sherlock en train d'étudier était parfaitement ridicule.

Ce qui est bien évidemment vrai.

C'est également pourquoi sa mère rit.

« Oh ! Tu dois être le fameux John Watson ! » Mme Holmes contourne prestement son plus jeune fils et plante un baiser sur chacune des joues de John avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras avec toute sa sincérité habituelle. Momentanément désarçonné par cette démonstration d'affection, John lui retourne fermement son étreinte, ses yeux se ferment au contact d'un toucher si maternel.

Et chaque once d'anxiété que l'inconscient de Sherlock dissimulait encore s'évapore.

Car, honnêtement ? C'est exactement ce pourquoi Sherlock a ramené John avec lui. Évidemment, il voulait être avec John le jour de Noël, il voulait que John découvre sa maison familiale et il ne voulait absolument pas être loin de John pendant ces longues vacances d'hiver.

Mais ça, ce moment bien précis, c'est pourquoi Sherlock s'est missionné de ramener John pour Noël.

Car John Watson n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Sherlock ne connaît pas toute l'histoire mais il a recueilli pas mal d'élément et l'information principale est : John n'a pas de famille. Il n'a jamais connu son père, sa mère est décédée quand il était adolescent et sa sœur s'est occupée de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à l'université avant de disparaître. Étant seul depuis ces trois dernière années, John est devenu parfaitement autonome, il travaille à temps partiel et se maintient au sommet du classement de sa promotion tout en devenant la star de l'équipe de rugby de la fac. Il est fantastique, vraiment. Une merveille. Sherlock était surpris de constater combien il pouvait être fort, indépendant et exceptionnel.

Bien sûr, le blond n'avait rien dit de tout ça. Il avait simplement baragouiné quelque chose à propos de rester en ville pour Noël et passer quelques soirées avec des amis quand Sherlock lui avait vaguement demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de cette période de congé. Amis qui, Sherlock le savait, retourneraient chez eux pour Noël et ne resteraient absolument pas à Londres. Et laisser John seul n'était tout simplement pas une option pour Sherlock. Particulièrement quand Sherlock imaginait que John avait passé ses deux derniers Noël seul. Car John n'a personne.

Donc Sherlock sera là pour John. Et la famille Holmes sera là pour John. Même si John devient un membre à part entière de sa famille sans être quoi que ce soit de plus pour lui qu'un ami ? Même si c'est dur pour Sherlock de respirer en sachant que cette merveilleuse personne ne sera jamais rien de plus pour lui qu'un ami ? Et alors ? Il peut encaisser le choc, John _a besoin_ de ça.

Et Sherlock Holmes ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour John Watson.

« Sherlock, mon garçon ! » la voix tonitruante de M. Holmes brise sa tourmente et Sherlock regarde son père en souriant, acceptant son embrassade. « Nom d'une pipe, tu as encore grandi ? On dirait un géant ! »

« Nope, la même taille, » rit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

« Oh pitié, il est exactement le même que la dernière fois, » le ton arrogant bien trop familier de Mycroft Holmes jaillit de la table de l'autre côté de la cuisine et Sherlock jette un regard noir à son grand frère, réplique sur le bout de la langue. Avec son euphorie d'être accompagné par John, il avait presque oublié que son infâme frère serait là.

Sa réponse, cependant, meurt dans sa gorge, les couleurs de son visage fanent comme la panique revient en vagues surpuissantes, embrouillant son esprit.

Greg Lestrade est perché sur une chaise à côté de Mycroft, leurs mains entrelacées entre eux. Mycroft fixe Sherlock avec amusement tandis que Greg, idiot qu'il est, envoie un sourire brillant au cadet Holmes. « Salut, Sherlock, » lance-t-il, serrant juste un peu plus la main de Mycroft. « Je suis content qu'on puisse passer Noël tous ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? » claque Sherlock au petit-ami de longue date de son frère -qui n'a, d'où son emportement, _jamais_ passé les vacances avec leur famille- priant intérieurement pour que sa terreur ne soit pas perceptible dans sa voix. À en juger par le rictus de Mycroft, elle est bien plus qu'audible.

Une petite gifle racle la base de son crâne, agitant ses boucles devant ses yeux comme le bout des doigts de sa mère rencontre sa tête. « Ow ! » s'indigne Sherlock, recouvrant la zone affligée, la dévisageant farouchement. Ça n'a pas fait mal du tout, ça n'a blessé que son ego, mais il aurait préféré sauver les apparences.

« Greg passe Noël avec nous, » répond sa mère avec satisfaction, sachant pertinemment que Sherlock peut voir l'avertissement dans ses yeux, « parce que nous l'avons invité. Sois gentil ou ton invitation sera révoquée. »

« Oh, pitié, je _vis_ ici, » mord Sherlock en retour, mitraillant toujours sa mère en se frottant le crâne.

« Non, » intervient John en se téléportant à côté de lui, s'amusant clairement de cette petite dispute, « tu vis avec moi. »

« Exactement, merci, John, » sourit adorablement Mme Holmes en ignorant son fils. « Et nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir avec nous cette année ! » Elle s'oriente vers Sherlock, endossant son masque de mère autoritaire qu'elle a plus que perfectionné. « Sois gentil avec notre invité, » ordonne-t-elle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il acquiesce en forçant un sourire dans la direction de Greg. « Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, » siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Tout à son honneur, Greg, qui est désormais habitué aux bizarreries de la famille Holmes, se contente de rire et de se lever pour se présenter à John, traînant avec lui Mycroft par leurs mains liées. Sherlock se détourne, ennuyé par ces formalités et essayant désespéramment de calmer son angoisse car ça n'augure rien de bon concernant... ses _inquiétudes_ antérieures. Ils sont dans la maison de sa famille. Il présente John à ses parents. Et maintenant, son frère est accompagné de son petit-ami ? La situation ne pourrait pas empirer à moins que la t-shirt imaginé plus tôt se matérialise bel et bien sur le buste de Sherlock à cet instant précis et que les mots _Je Voudrais Que Tu Sois Mon Petit-ami_ se transforment en _Deviens Mon Petit-ami, Je T'en Supplie_.

Sherlock résiste à son besoin d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et d'en appeler à tous les dieux pour que John ne nourrisse aucun doute au sujet de ce séjour et qu'il ignore l'éloquence du tableau qui l'entoure.

« Très bien, mes chéris, » Mme Holmes tape dans ses mains, toute trace de son irritation s'est volatilisée. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous installer ? Je pense que mes garçons vont vouloir vous faire visiter les environs, mais revenez à temps pour le dîner. Ce sera de la soupe, je sais que ça ne vous enchante pas, mais demain soir sera le réveillon de Noël. Il faut donc manger léger car il y aura énormément de nourriture délicieuse. »

« Et des biscuits, » Sherlock se penche pour chuchoter à John sur le ton de la conspiration. « Nous préparerons comme toujours des tonnes de biscuits, demain. »

« Génial, » approuve joyeusement John, se léchant les lèvres et les étirant en ce sourire qui tord le ventre de Sherlock.

« Malheureusement, M. Holmes et moi devons nous rendre en ville ce soir pour une fête caritative, » grommelle Mme Holmes, semblant honnêtement ennuyée d'abandonner sa famille nouvellement retrouvée, et l'expression de M. Holmes ne fait qu'imiter celle de sa femme. « Vous serez donc seuls ce soir. J'ai fait toute une carafe de vin chaud, alors servez-vous. Mais, » continue-t-elle, ses yeux s'éclairant d'excitation, « vous serez prisonniers avec nous toute la journée de demain, tenez-vous prêt ! »

« Quelle hâte, » marmonne Mycroft en roulant des yeux. Ses mots sortent à peine de sa bouche que Greg lui donne un coup de coude.

Et Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vraiment Noël et tout lui semble fantastique. Tandis que sa mère les chasse de la cuisine, Sherlock remarque le propre sourire de son colocataire et ses yeux bleus qui brillent d'expectative. Il semble parfaitement à l'aise et aucunement gêné par les situations rocambolesques qui s'enchaînent.

Et Sherlock décide que peu importe ce qui adviendra dans les prochains jours, il ne regrettera jamais sa décision d'emmener John avec lui.

* * *

« Ça _gèle_ , ici, » grommelle Sherlock, tentant de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras tout en ne renversant pas son verre de vin chaud. Il fait toujours un froid de canard dans la salle de projection du sous-sol, mais ça lui avait échappé quand il avait suggéré à John de regarder un film après que ses parents soient partis et que Mycroft et Greg aient disparu Dieu seul sait où.

« Quel _bébé_ , » rit John, attrapant le plaid à motifs de flocons de neige qui recouvre le dossier du canapé, le dépliant et le drapant sur leurs genoux. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock, il se rapproche encore plus pour coller leurs flancs.

« Voilà, » sourit John, sa cuisse est pressée à celle de Sherlock, provoquant des frissons assez éloquents le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il se glorifie d'avoir pensé à éteindre les lumières avant de s'installer, cachant ainsi la rougeur sur ses joues.

« Bien, » croasse Sherlock, se raclant la gorge et se penchant pour attraper la télécommande. « Je lance ? »

« C'est parti, » accepte John, s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans le sofa et, par conséquent, contre Sherlock. Leurs biceps se frôlent, tout le côté droit de John moule le côté gauche de Sherlock.

Avec une respiration fébrile et d'un doigt tremblant, Sherlock appuie sur le bouton et essaye de se concentrer sur l'écran et pas sur la chaleur que dégage le petit corps à côté de lui.

Ça s'avère être _impossible_.

Clignant rapidement des paupières, il focalise son regard sur le lettrage blanc qui apparaît progressivement à l'image, formant le titre du film _Noël Blanc_ dont John a lui-même amené le DVD car il aimerait le revoir. Comment Sherlock aurait-il pu dire non ?

De plus, l'état de la boîte, la décoloration de la jaquette, indiquent que John possède ce film depuis longtemps, valeur sentimentale, et Sherlock doit bien admettre que ça l'émeut de visionner ce film qu'il n'a jamais vu. Si ce film est important pour John, il est important pour Sherlock.

« Bing Crosby a une voix de dingue, » murmure John dès la première scène qui s'ouvre sur deux hommes dansant sur une scène improvisée au milieu de ce qui s'apparente à un champ de bataille terriblement peu crédible. « Sérieux, sa façon de chanter, je la ressens dans mes os.

« Mm, » fredonne Sherlock en acquiesçant comme l'un des hommes, probablement Bing Crosby, commence à chanter une simple interprétation de _White Christmas_ et Sherlock se rend compte qu'il partage l'avis du blond. La voix qui sonne dans les enceintes semble pénétrer sa peau. Il s'accroche des deux mains à son verre de vin chaud,. Il ne sait pas si c'est la musique, le rhum ou son ami, mais ses frissons se sont calmés progressivement.

« Ma maman adorait cette chanson, » soupire soudainement John et le cœur de Sherlock se comprime dans sa poitrine, souhaitant si fort pouvoir tirer son colocataire à lui et l'enlacer, lui dire qu'il est désolé que sa mère ne soit plus là, lui dire qu'il fait pleinement partie de la famille Holmes désormais, lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul.

À la place, Sherlock opte pour un frôlement plus insistant de son corps contre celui de John, espérant que la tentative de réconfort est assez évidente. Il sent une petite pression en retour, c'est simple mais Sherlock sent de la joie l'envahir quand même. Il prend une autre gorgée de sa boisson et observe John qui regarde ce film qui signifie apparemment tant pour lui. La danse des lèvres de John qui prononcent les paroles de chaque chanson -puisqu'il s'agit de toute évidence d'une comédie musicale- est hypnotique.

Gardant pour lui tous ses commentaires à mesure que l'intrigue évolue, Sherlock réalise que John tente de le divertir, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de film n'est pas sa tasse de thé. Il lui chuchote diverses informations à propos du tournage et des acteurs, lui raconte des anecdotes sur les décors, la manière dont c'est filmé et pourquoi. John en sait beaucoup sur ce film, ce qui est absolument adorable et ne fait qu'appuyer sa déduction selon laquelle il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple comédie musicale de Noël passablement idiote pour le blond. Sherlock se laisse emporter, écoute la voix de ténor de John l'envelopper, il entend à peine les mots exacts et profite simplement de la proximité rassurante et apaisante.

Quand deux femmes en robes scintillantes bleues apparaissent à l'écran, chantant qu'elles sont sœurs -horriblement niais- Sherlock remarque que John se redresse légèrement, bouche bée et penché en avant, yeux verrouillés sur l'image. Il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Retournant au film, Sherlock essaie de déterminer ce qui capte tant l'attention de John.

« Regarde sa taille, » murmure John, toujours absorbé, pointant du doigt l'une des deux femmes. « Je n'avais jamais vu le film sur grand écran mais... Bon sang, elle a une _taille de guêpe_. Regarde comment elle est _fine_. »

Ah.

Évidemment.

John admire cette jolie jeune femme et sa taille _fine_.

Génial.

Ravalant sa jalousie, parce qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à reluquer les femmes et les courbes de leurs corps, Sherlock émet un son vague et indéfinissable. Il s'en veut d'avoir accepté de regarder ce film ridicule pour faire plaisir à John alors que le blond voulait juste se rincer l'œil.

Retenant tout juste un bruit de dégoût, Sherlock se lance dans le fond du canapé et fusille les sœurs emmaillotées de bleu qui poursuivent la chanson et la concluent en secouant leurs éventails à plumes, lançant des sourires odieux à leurs prétendants dans la foule.

« Oh, j'adore la chanson suivante, » continue John comme s'il ne venait pas juste de fantasmer sur la petite femme blonde. Sherlock trouve énormément de plaisir malsain à la pensée que cette actrice est très probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, à en juger par la qualité d'image du film et l'âge approximatif qu'il donne à la femme au moment du tournage.

« Mm, » répond-il, il ne se fait pas suffisamment confiance pour parler.

« Tu détestes ça, pas vrai ? » ricane John, toujours jovialement souriant, mais Sherlock peut voir la petite pointe de douleur dans ses yeux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'en veut soudainement terriblement. « Non-non, c'est... c'est... bien, » bredouille-t-il hâtivement pour que John se sente mieux, se giflant intérieurement.

Le dévisageant plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, John glousse, saisissant le verre de John et le lui ôtant des mains, déposant leurs deux boissons sur la table basse pour se lever.

Puis il se tourne.

Et tend la main à Sherlock.

Tentant de ne pas gigoter sous la chaleur qui fleurit dans son ventre à la vue de John attendant sa main, paume en l'air, offrant la sienne à Sherlock, comme s'il avait le droit de prendre, de capturer et de toucher, Sherlock se contente de froncer profondément les sourcils de confusion. Il est terrifié à l'idée de mal interpréter la situation et de, Dieu l'en protège, se ridiculiser.

John agite ses doigts. « Viens, » rit-il, son sourire ne fane jamais, « c'est _vraiment_ une bonne chanson. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran, Sherlock voit la femme à la taille de guêpe et l'un des hommes se promener sur ce qui ressemble à un dock, mais c'est si mal fait que Sherlock s'y intéresse assez longtemps pour que John s'empare de sa main et le tire hors du canapé.

Pour atterrir dans les bras de John Watson avec un doux _oomph_.

« Fais attention, » glousse John, guidant délicatement la main de Sherlock autour de son cou et levant son autre main dans la sienne. Le souffle de Sherlock se coupe comme l'autre main de John se pose sur le bas de son dos pour l'attirer plus près. Sherlock est sûr qu'il pourrait mourir sur place, incapable de remplir ses poumons.

« Ça va ? » chuchote John comme ses hanches commencent à se balancer, entraînant Sherlock dans son rythme lent, la chanson du film leur serre de musique d'ambiance.

« Oui, » bégaie Sherlock, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact de la tempe de John contre sa mâchoire. Il tremble presque de leur proximité et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fondre dans l'étreinte, s'imprégnant de chaque frôlement, de chaque respiration de John à son oreille, chaque mouvement coordonné de leurs corps. En réalité, il se meut à peine, s'accroche plus qu'autre chose à John.

 _ _«__ _The best things_ , » murmure soudainement John, en même temps que les paroles s'échappent des enceintes, « __happen while you're dancing. Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor__. »*

Rongeant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire, Sherlock se demande si c'est le rhum ou juste la chaleur de John, mais il se sent voguer, frottant aussi discrètement que possible sa joue contre le crâne de John. La musique accélère et ralentit encore, mais John les fait osciller d'avant en arrière tranquillement, puis d'un pied à l'autre, sans suivre la mélodie.

Et si les doigts de Sherlock s'emmêlent aux petits cheveux à la base de la nuque de John, et si son souffle à l'oreille de John s'accélère tandis qu'ils se balancent, et si un petit _oh_ se perd sur ses lèvres quand la chanson se termine et qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison légitime de rester si proche, eh bien, John est assez gentil pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

* * *

Deux heures et trois verres de vin chaud plus tard, Sherlock titube dans les escaliers, tentant de tenir suffisamment longtemps sur ses jambes pour rejoindre sa chambre, John sur ses talons pour retrouver la chambre d'amis qui lui a été attribuée, pouffant tout aussi stupidement que Sherlock, rendu tout aussi maladroit par l'alcool qui coule dans son sang.

« T'es bourré, » parvient presque à chuchoter Sherlock, s'écroulant de rire quand John lui attrape la cheville, lui faisant louper la marche.

« Nan, pas vrai, » nie John, pressant légèrement le pied de Sherlock avant de le lâcher, soufflant un gloussement.

« J'crois que si, » le défie Sherlock alors qu'ils atteignent l'étage. Le couloir est sombre et Sherlock tapote sa main au mur à la cherche de l'interrupteur. Ses yeux peinent à s'adapter aux ténèbres. « Merde, où est-ce qu'on allume ? »

« Attends, » la main de John s'enveloppe soudainement autour du poignet de Sherlock, l'immobilisant devant l'une des portes du couloirs.

Pivotant en fronçant les sourcils, Sherlock ouvre immédiatement la bouche pour protester avant qu'une paume ne l'obliger à se taire. « Shh, » siffle John, regard rivé au loin comme s'il essayait de percevoir-

« Oh, _Gregory_ , » un gémissement sourd mais bas filtre à travers la porte devant laquelle ils se tiennent, la voix est trop familière. « Oh, _oui_. »

Et quelque chose de lourd plombe l'estomac de Sherlock.

Les yeux bleus de John se reconcentrent finalement sur Sherlock, écarquillés, ronds comme des soucoupes et brillants d'une hilarité contenue entre ses lèvres pincées si fort qu'elles en sont blanches. « Oh mon- »

« Chut, Amour, » se faufile finalement la voix de Greg de l'autre côté du battant en bois. « Tu dois rester silencieux ou ils nous entendront. »

« Recommence, » Mycroft ignore l'avertissement, suivi d'un autre geignement d'agonie.

Sherlock a envie de se crever les tympans, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne peut pas bouger. La réalisation qu'il est actuellement en train d'écouter son grand frère s'envoyer en l'air l'horrifie fondamentalement et c'est trop, c'est _trop_.

Essayant toujours de ne pas rire, John est suffisamment lucide pour entraîner Sherlock plus loin dans le couloir, le tirant toujours par le poignet jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

Puis se tourne et, évidemment, éclate de rire.

« Mon Dieu, » hyper-ventile Sherlock, partagé entre la terreur et le dégoût. « Oh mon _Dieu_. »

« Wow, » raille John, toujours plié en deux pour se tenir le ventre. « _Chez vos parents._ » Il est repris par une autre vague de rire.

Secouant les mains devant ses yeux comme pour effacer le souvenir des gémissements de son frère -ugh !-, un frisson d'aversion fait vrombir son corps. « Mon Dieu... Je... _Mon Dieu_! »

« Oh, allez, » lui sourit John, « c'est pas _si_ terrible. Je veux dire, je sais que le sexe n'est pas ton truc, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

« C'est mon _frère_ , » s'exclame Sherlock, indigné. « C'est _écœurant_. » Il s'avance vers la fenêtre, mais les paroles de John lui font faire demi-tour. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

Essuyant quelques larmes, John le regarde. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ce truc à propos de... ce truc que tu as dit, » balbutie Sherlock, agitant sa main en l'air comme si son geste complétait son commentaire. « Sur... sur moi et- ...et le sexe. »

John cligne des paupières. « Je voulais juste dire, tu sais, » il hausse les épaules, « que le sexe ne t'intéresse pas. »

Sherlock incline la tête pour réfléchir. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Gigotant sous son regard, John hésite un instant avant de dire : « Eh bien, tu ne... tu n'as rien fait depuis que j'ai emménagé... je me trompe ? »

« Non, » admet Sherlock. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ça. »

Ce qui est vrai. Sherlock n'est pas vierge, mais il ne pratique pas les coups d'un soir occasionnels et il n'a de désir pour personne, hormis le garçon en face de lui, ce qui explique son abstinence. D'après lui, en tous cas. Hors de question qu'il en touche le moindre mot à John.

« Oh, » chuchote John, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre au large. « _Oh_! Donc... donc tu n'es pas... Tu as déjà... tu n'es pas... »

« Vierge ? » L'alcool semble avoir atteint l'élocution de John, donc Sherlock l'aide un peu.

De toute manière, pourquoi John s'enquiert-il de la vie sexuelle de Sherlock ? Et pourquoi Sherlock poursuit-il cette conversation ?

 _Parce que c'est John,_ clarifie mentalement son cerveau, _et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour John._

Acquiesçant et -bien que la faible luminosité puisse tromper Sherlock- _rougissant_ , John fixe le sol.

« Non, » Sherlock secoue la tête. « Pas vierge. »

Et même à ses propres oreilles, même malgré la boisson qui lui provoque des acouphènes, sa phrase sonne comme... comme une invitation et Sherlock s'apprête à retirer ses mots, réalisant sa bêtise.

Car John le dévisage, il a clairement entendu la même chose.

Et c'est comme être noyé dans des limbes infernales, l'inconfort et la perplexité du moment. Sherlock se trémousse presque sous l'insistance du regard de son colocataire. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire.

Puis les yeux de John tombent à sa bouche.

Et tout s'interrompt dans la tête de Sherlock.

Incapable de se détacher de ces magnifiques orbes bleues, il observe John qui détaille ses lèvres, halète presque, se retenant à peine de les humecter ostensiblement car, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Nous sommes saouls, » déclare doucement John, pupilles toujours verrouillées à la bouche de Sherlock. « Je... nous sommes saouls. »

La deuxième fois qu'il le dit a plus de poids et les yeux embrumés de John se détournent pour rencontrer le sol.

Embarras.

Honte.

Alors qu'il s'agit probablement du meilleur moment de la vie de Sherlock, ces horribles émotions traversent les traits de John et une petite fissure craque le cœur de Sherlock.

« Je... Je ferais mieux- » marmonne John pour lui-même avant de pivoter vers la porte, disparaissant en trois pas.

Sherlock ne sait pas combien de temps il reste debout, silencieux, au milieu de sa chambre, mais il ne bouge pas avant d'entendre la voiture de ses parents se garer dans l'allée, et même alors, il ne dort pas.

* * *

« John Watson, cet ours polaire est _fabuleux_ , » bourdonne Mme Holmes tandis que John bombe le torse et carre un peu plus les épaules de fierté, regardant son biscuit couvert de glaçage blanc en forme d'ours en peluche.

« Merci, » sourit-il, déposant trois petites perles noires pour les yeux et le museau.

Le cœur se réchauffant à la vue des joues rosies de John, Sherlock peaufine son propre biscuit en forme de sapin, le décorant de petites étoiles, mais le rendu est hideux. C'est l'une des traditions Holmes qu'il adore : décorer les biscuits pour la veille de Noël, même si en étant honnête, il aime d'autant plus ça que John s'en amuse également. Même après les événements confus de la nuit dernière, rien ne semblait différent ce matin au petit-déjeuner ou après le repas de midi quand il a poché et cuit la pâte en discutant avec la famille. Donc Sherlock va se contenter de ne plus jamais en parler. C'est l'esprit des vacances, suppose-t-il. Ça fait faire ce genre de choses aux gens. De plus, John semble être euphorique d'être entouré par une famille, qui l'accepte comme l'un des leurs. Il s'est sans doute senti tout d'un coup trop à l'aise avec Sherlock. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le rhum.

Mais peu importe ce que c'était, c'est fini maintenant et les choses sont telles qu'elles doivent être. Pas de câlins, de danses, de touchers, de longs regards appuyés sur les lèvres. Juste les plaisanteries amicales usuelles. Comme ça doit être.

Pourtant, Sherlock en est plus frustré que d'habitude, mais il masque son ressentiment et se concentre sur les biscuits, le bonheur de son ami et les joies de Noël.

Même si la seule chose qui rendrait Noël meilleur serait que la nuit dernière ne soit pas une erreur et que John Watson ne soit pas juste son ami.

Secouant la tête, Sherlock s'éclaircit les idées, éparpillant mieux les étoiles de son sapin, tentant d'arranger ce chaos monstrueux.

« Tu sais, » Mme Holmes se penche sur John d'un air de conspiration. « Les biscuits en forme d'ours ont toujours été les préférés de Sherlock. »

La tête fouettant l'air pour rencontrer le rictus machiavélique de sa mère avant qu'elle ne rendosse son expression bienveillante, Sherlock plisse les yeux.

« Vraiment ? » sourit John, semblant amusé par cette information.

« Oh oui, » acquiesce Mme Holmes. « Il ne t'a pas parlé de sa fascination pour les abeilles ? »

« Maman, » l'avertit Sherlock, il sent ses joues chauffer d'embarras, se demandant quand sa mère aimante s'était transformée en _cette_ mère qui adore taquiner son fils. Oui, il aime les abeilles. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important que son colocataire doit absolument savoir. Et certainement pas-

« Tu aimes les abeilles ? » John paraît rayonner, son sourire tire si fort sur ses joues que ça doit être douloureux.

« Mm, » est la seule réponse de Sherlock qui sait exactement où tout ça va le mener. « Ce sont des insectes intéressants. Peu importe, peux-tu me passer le- »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas tant les abeilles que le miel, n'est-ce pas, mon chou ? » l'interroge sa mère comme si son plan pour l'humilier n'était pas déjà parfaitement rôdé.

« Ah, » opine John, « et les ours aiment le miel. »

Acquiesçant, comme fière que John soit parvenu à faire le lien, Mme Holmes dit : « Exactement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'abeilles en hiver, il doit donc se contenter des ours. »

« Ça a du sens, » rit John, donnant un coup de coude joueur entre les côtes de Sherlock, et Sherlock prie pour que la conversation se termine-

« Il y a ça, » continue Mme Holmes alors que l'estomac de Sherlock est déjà lourd de stress, « et Sherlock adorait Winnie l'Ourson quand il était enfant. »

« _Maman_! » s'insurge le garçon aux cheveux bouclés alors que ses joues rougissent furieusement. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que John prenne un jour connaissance de cette période de son enfance.

« N'est-ce pas _adorable_? » glousse Mme Holmes tandis que John courbe le dos et rit. « Il avait toute la panoplie de peluches et- »

« Oui, _merci_ de ramener ces doux moments de débilité sur le tapis, » aboie Sherlock, la coupant sans manière, « mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur la confection de ces biscuits au lieu de gâcher notre temps à m'humilier ? »

« Pourquoi tu te sens humilié ? » pouffe John, lui donnant un petit coup de bras. « C'est _trop_ mignon. Je peux même m'imaginer un petit Sherlock qui câline son ours en peluche- »

« _Très bien_ , » l'interrompt fermement Sherlock, mais John rit toujours.

« Attends, pourquoi faisons-nous des ours polaires, dans ce cas ? » John penche la tête pour étudier le biscuit dans sa main. « Pourquoi pas juste des ours normaux ? Ou, encore mieux, ce bon vieux Winnie ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec- »

« La thématique de Noël, bien sûr, » Mme Holmes l'empêche de détourner la conversation.

« Aww, » miaule John, rictus d'autant plus taquin, mais Sherlock ne peut pas se mettre en colère alors que ce magnifique sourire lui est adressé. « En fait, c'est juste que tu aimes énormément Noël ? »

« Ferme-la, » grommelle Sherlock, luttant contre son propre sourire et échouant spectaculairement.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » apostrophe M. Holmes depuis le seuil de la cuisine. « Greg et Myc en ont fini avec le sapin et nous sommes prêts pour les cadeaux ! »

« Si tu te demandes toujours d'où Sherlock tient son amour pour Noël, tu n'as pas à chercher bien loin, » instruit Mme Holmes en désignant son époux, envoyant à John une autre vague d'hilarité.

« Oh mon Dieu, » Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, parfaitement horrifié que sa passion pour cette fête ait été divulguée à John par sa propre _mère_.

« Ne t'énerve pas contre elle, » lui souffle John, baissant la voix comme les parents Holmes sortent ensemble de la cuisine, et lisant apparemment dans les pensées de Sherlock. « Tu le cachais terriblement mal, de toute manière. »

« Non, c'est faux, » argue Sherlock, suivant le blond au salon.

« Oh que si, » lance John par-dessus son épaule en s'approchant de l'arbre fraîchement abattu et ornementé. « Wow, beau travail, les mecs ! Il est majestueux ! »

« Pas mal pour une première fois, » sourit Mycroft à son petit-ami et Greg lui renvoie un regard dégoulinant d'affection.

Et Sherlock frissonne, effaçant promptement le souvenir de la veille qui tente de refaire surface. Il essaye encore éradiquer définitivement ces bruits qu'il a entendu, mais le traumatisme mettra du temps à s'estomper.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! » intime Mme Holmes en appuyant son ordre d'un geste des mains, se précipitant vers l'arbre et s'accroupissant pour attraper les présents. « Alors, le premier est... ah, voilà pour toi, Greg. » Elle tend aveuglément la petite boîte dans son dos, Greg se dépêche de l'en décharger.

« Oh, v-vous n'aviez pas à- » bafouille-t-il mais Mme Holmes lui fait signe de se taire.

« Chut. Et John, voici le tien. »

Quelque chose de minuscule et irremplaçable s'ouvre dans la poitrine de Sherlock et noue ses entrailles d'une joie euphorique en voyant la face rose et surprise de John Watson qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle attention lui soit accordée. Son cœur bat lourdement dans sa cage thoracique, un petit sanglot monte et brûle son corps, il se racle la gorge pour se donner plus de constance.

« Oh, » John tend des mains tremblantes pour accepter son cadeau, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, ronds, emplis d'un bonheur tel que Sherlock doit se retenir d'enrouler ses bras autour du blond et de le serrer aussi fort qu'humainement possible. « Je... merci. Merci beaucoup. »

La mère de Sherlock est assez intelligente pour ne pas se retourner et lui faire un discours sur l'inutilité des remerciements, mais il remarque que Mme Holmes baisse encore plus la tête, cachant sans aucun doute son sourire ravi. « Alors, » marmonne-t-elle, comme plongée profondément dans ses pensées, « qu'avons-nous par ici... »

Alors que sa mère continue de distribuer les paquets, Sherlock surveille John dans sa vision périphérique comme le garçon revient à sa place sur le canapé, présent empoigné à pleines mains. Il rayonne tellement qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec le Soleil.

Et Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêche de rajouter encore plus de joie sur ce visage rond. Il rejoint le sapin et attrape un cadeau, qu'il a acheté et emballé lui-même, pas aussi bien que sa mère mais il espère que John ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.

« Tiens, » il tourne les talons et lâche la boîte au-dessus de celle que John tient déjà sur ses genoux, « celui-ci est de moi. »

Les lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement et les sourcils blonds se haussant, les yeux s'élargissent d'avantage en fixant ce qui est désormais une _pile_ de présents. L'étonnement sied si bien à son visage, c'est le plus beau cadeau que Sherlock puisse un jour recevoir. Voir John Watson heureux la veille de Noël est de loin la chose la plus magique au monde.

« Oh... merci, » murmure John, son regard rencontre le sien et il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant qu'un lent sourire ne tire à nouveau ses traits, chaud, doux et radieux, comme si Sherlock était encore plus merveilleux que les paquets dans ses mains. « Merci, » répète encore plus doucement John.

Les joues chauffant juste un peu, Sherlock détourne les yeux et se jette lourdement dans le sofa à côté de son colocataire, incapable de le regarder sans passer pour un idiot mais tout aussi incapable de s'éloigner de lui. « Ouvre-le, » l'encourage-t-il tout en observant faussement sa famille et les tas de présents à leurs pieds. Même les siens se sont amoncelés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pendant qu'il s'ébahissait de son ami tel un écolier en mal d'amour.

Revenant sur Terre pour constater que Greg et Mycroft sont perdus dans leur propre petit monde, ouvrant leurs cadeaux et se souriant stupidement pendant que M. et Mme Holmes font semblant de ne pas s'en amuser, John acquiesce, soulagé que ce ne soit pas lui que l'on dévisage quand il déchire le papier en lançant des petits sourires gênés à Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, vraiment, » marmotte Sherlock, soudainement paniqué à l'idée que John trouve son cadeau ridicule, idiot ou, que Dieu l'en préserve, _sentimental_. Une nouvelle boucle infernale de terreur l'envahit. Il craint que ses sentiments pour son colocataire transparaissent, il est tétanisé.

Le dernier bout d'emballage tombe au sol et le cuir marron est maintenant nu entre les mains de John. Sherlock se rend compte qu'il ne respire plus depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Le front se plissant de curiosité, John tourne précautionneusement l'objet avant de s'immobiliser comme le calepin se révèle.

Sherlock l'a commandé à un designer italien qu'il a découvert sur Internet. L'artisan conçoit divers articles de papeterie en cuir, offrant la possibilité de les faire graver, occasionnant des frais supplémentaires. Sherlock ne s'en est pas privé, agrémentant le carnet d'un J et d'un W dorés en bordure de la couverture, parfaitement alignées, comme Sherlock l'a demandé.

C'est un très beau cahier, même selon les critères de Sherlock. Et il espère que John l'aimera. John a récemment manifesté son envie de commencer un blog à propos de Sherlock. Littéralement, à propos de Sherlock. John l'embêtait à de multiples reprises en disant que personne ne le croirait s'il racontait ne serait-ce que la moitié des âneries qu'il fait à l'appartement et qu'il devrait en rédiger quelques unes. Peut-être est-ce terriblement arrogant, mais Sherlock aime l'idée que John lui dédie tout un blog, passant des heures à écrire des articles sur le génie aux cheveux bouclés. De plus, John n'est pas un mauvais écrivain. Il n'est pas incroyablement talentueux mais ça l'amuse et il a plus tendance à griffonner ses idées que ses cours, en classe. Alors un bloc-note semble être le cadeau parfait.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'a offert, Sherlock se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de présent pour son colocataire car John dévisage le calepin dans sa main, bouche grande ouverte, expression illisible. Il n'a pas bougé un muscle et Sherlock s'inquiète.

« Je... je sais que ce n'est pas génial, » s'aventure-t-il, s'agitant inconfortablement dans le canapé, « et je sais que tu as un ordinateur portable et tout, mais je me suis dit... eh bien, que ça pourrait t'être utile pour noter tes idées et ce genre de choses. Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu voulais commencer un blog, et je me doute que tu le taperas au lieu de l'écrire manuellement, alors je comprendrais si- »

« Sherlock, » craque la voix de John et Sherlock se tait immédiatement. « Sherlock, je... » John semble incapable de finir sa phrase, ses yeux traînant sur le cahier. Il frôle les initiales du bout des doigts, retrace les lettres. « Je... merci. » Il lève son regard lumineux, Sherlock ne l'a jamais vu briller autant. « Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, » chuchote Sherlock avec un acquiescement et un sourire doux, se laissant absorber par l'instant. Sherlock Holmes a rendu John Watson heureux.

La _veille de Noël_.

Sérieusement, comment la vie pourrait-elle être meilleure ?

Enfin, ça pourrait toujours être mieux. Si John était sien, alors oui, ce serait un peu mieux. Mais seulement un peu. Parce que ça ? C'est déjà si foutrement merveilleux.

« J'ai... j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi, » John cligne des paupières pour éradiquer l'humidité de ses yeux, et se penche par-dessus l'accoudoir, revenant avec une petite boite dans le creux de la main, emballée sobrement, pas de ruban ou de paillette.

Juste comme John.

Souriant ridiculement fort, Sherlock attrape le cadeau, l'excitation coule dans ses veines. Il se sent quelque peu embarrassé d'être si comblé en recevant quelque chose de la part de son colocataire. Il n'hésite pas, arrachant rapidement le papier, l'anticipation engourdit ses doigts.

« Calme-toi, Tueur, » rit John de la hâte de Sherlock, secouant affectueusement la tête.

Sherlock s'en fiche. Il a reçu un présent de John. C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, il se fiche que John se moque de son empressement.

Débarrassant enfin la petite boîte blanche de sa prison de papier, Sherlock ouvre le couvercle et observe son contenu.

Et soudainement, il comprend la réaction qu'a eu John en découvrant son cadeau, il la comprend très bien. Une vague d'émotion rugit en lui, menaçant de l'écraser et de le noyer dans la perfection qu'est John Watson car ce que tient Sherlock dans ses mains est incroyable.

Un petit bout de verre carré, protégé par un clapet noir coulissant, si simple et pourtant si élégant et parfait et exactement ce dont il avait besoin et comment, _comment_ John a-t-il su-

« Je sais que c'est tordu, » marmonne John, « mais il y a quelques mois, tu as dit que tu voulais lancer ton affaire de détective après la fac et, bah, je suppose que les détectives ont besoin d'étudier les choses en détail et, je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est petite mais je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire. »

« John, » murmure Sherlock, saisissant délicatement la loupe entre ses doigts, ne voulant pas salir le verre ou, Dieu Tout-Puissant, la laisser tomber. Il l'observe plus attentivement à la lumière. Oh oui, elle fera l'affaire. Elle fera très bien l'affaire. « C'est parfait, » dit-il à la loupe, dépliant le clapet pour découvrir, pour sa plus grande joie, les deux niveaux de grossissement.

Le parfait John Watson a trouvé le cadeau parfait et Sherlock pourrait l'embrasser. Juste ici, devant Mycroft et tous les autres, Sherlock pourrait capturer vigoureusement les lèvres de John et n'en avoir rien à foutre.

« Ah ouais ? » John sonne plein d'espoir, comme si Sherlock pouvait ne pas aimer son présent, ce qui est absurde. Sherlock lui lance un regard incrédule, car John est vraiment idiot s'il n'a pas connaissance de l'ampleur de son geste.

Riant, John déclare, « D'accord. Cool, » en hochant du chef avant de se détourner, clairement fier de sa trouvaille.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock contemple sa famille ouvrir le reste de leurs cadeaux, mais il ne lâche pas pour autant la petite boîte blanche dans sa main. Il fait à peine attention aux présents qu'il déballe par la suite car rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir, désormais. Et ça lui vient de _John_.

« Très bien, les garçons ! C'est l'heure des photos de couple sous le sapin ! » annonce Mme Holmes comme M. Holmes ramasse les déchets de papier cadeau abandonnés au sol et les fourre dans un sac poubelle, tout le monde ayant fini d'ouvrir ses présents.

Et juste comme ça, le petite bulle de bien-être de Sherlock explose.

Son estomac se retourne aux mots de sa mère. Sherlock jette un coup d'œil paniqué à son colocataire qui aide à balayer les derniers bouts d'emballage sans prêter attention aux propos de Mme Holmes.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas entendu. Peut-être qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs et qu'il les a raté.

Et pour être honnête, Sherlock ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser.

D'un côté, il est reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise suite à l'appellation de couple les concernant.

D'un autre côté, Sherlock doit admettre qu'il est un peu frustré. Il _veut_ être en couple. Il veut si fort que John et lui forment un couple. Et après la nuit dernière, après ce moment qu'ils ont partagé et qui semble être si loin maintenant, un fragment d'espoir consume inconsciemment le garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il veut bouleverser les choses et voir ce qui se passerait. Comment John réagirait. Voir s'il a ses chances.

Car, pour une raison abominable, Sherlock n'est plus habité par cette peur que son colocataire découvre les sentiments qu'il nourrit à son égard, il veut au contraire voir ce qu'il adviendra quand John les découvrira. Juste voir ce qu'il se produira.

C'est un pari risqué. Un risque énorme qui pourrait démunir Sherlock de tout ce qu'il croit posséder.

Mais... et s'il avait vraiment ses chances ? Si c'était un coup de bluff que Sherlock ne tentait jamais ?

Maudits soient _Noël Blanc_ et ses chansons stupides, rien de tout cela ne serait _jamais_ arrivé sans-

« D'accord, John et Sherlock, à vous, » rayonne Mme Holmes, apparemment inconsciente de l'outrage que représente son commentaire et du torrent dans lequel sont prises les pensées de Sherlock. Elle agite la main vers l'arbre d'où Mycroft et Greg se lèvent tout juste, bras enroulés autour du corps l'un de l'autre.

Adressant un regard de dédain à son frère, Sherlock se lève et s'installe juste à côté de John déjà en place qui enveloppe la taille de Sherlock de sa main, le tirant plus près.

Comme un couple.

Comme si John était parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait de ressemble à un _couple_.

Et quelque chose s'embrase dans la tête de Sherlock, quelque chose qui s'insurge que tout le monde trouve cette situation acceptable. Trouve que ce séjour, ces insinuations, ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière soient compatibles avec une relation amicale. Que John ne tique pas quand les autres croient que Sherlock est son petit-ami, ne s'interroge pas quand ils dansent un slow, échangent des regards appuyés et prennent des photos de _couples_.

Le flash explose et sa mère s'émerveille de la photo prise. Sherlock s'agace encore plus, sa mère est, elle aussi, contre lui elle empire même les choses. Ne comprend-elle pas le tourment de son fils ? Il s'énerve rarement contre sa mère, mais ce soir, Sherlock est _furieux_.

« Très bien, mes chéris. Nous autres, personnes d'un certain âge, avons besoin de sommeil, » baille spectaculairement Mme Holmes puis sourit à ses enfants et ses invités. Ses yeux s'attardent sur Sherlock un long moment, front plissé en percevant tant de mauvaises ondes. « Sherlock ? »

Roulant des yeux, Sherlock se lève. « Enfin, bonne nuit, » prend-il à peine le temps de déclamer. Ses pensées sont déchaînées. Il quitte la pièce et sort dans la cour recouverte de neige, inspirant une longue bouffée d'air glacé. D'habitude, en ce jour de l'année, sa plus grosse préoccupation est de savoir s'il neigera la nuit de Noël, de vérifier constamment l'application météo de son téléphone et de fixer le paysage à travers la fenêtre, trépignant à l'idée d'un vrai Noël blanc.

Mais pas cette année. Ce soir, ses pensées sont accaparées par bien autre chose que la météo.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvre et il grogne, exceptionnellement irrité par sa mère qui ne veut pas le laisser tranquille, le laisser purger sa rage jusqu'à être suffisamment calme pour lui parler. « Quoi ? » aboie-t-il, refusant obstinément de se retourner, pupilles vissées aux ténèbres au loin. « Tu ne peux pas simplement me laisser faire la gueule ? »

« Oh, je- » la magnifique voix de ténor de John Watson s'insinue timidement à ses tympans et Sherlock se fige. « Désolé, je... je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Ça va, » répond Sherlock, l'amertume de son ton est clairement audible. Après tout, il est également en colère contre John et ça ne lui plaît pas qu'il l'ait suivi, courant à sa rescousse comme... son _petit-ami_.

Ugh.

Cette simple idée alourdit davantage la fureur de Sherlock.

« De toute évidence, non, » s'affirme un peu plus John, la neige crisse sous ses pieds comme il s'approche de Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, » marmonne Sherlock. « Tout va très bien. »

« C'est faux, » persiste John, se plaçant finalement en face de Sherlock qui refuse toujours de le regarder. « Allez, accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Laisse tomber, John. »

« Non, » John secoue la tête. « C'est Noël et tu boudes. Allez, dis-moi. C'est parce que j'ai décoré ton ours polaire ? »

« Non, » claque Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton préféré, » John détaille de ses grands yeux bleus taquins, ses lèvres se contractent sous l'effort de ne pas sourire et ainsi trahir ses fausses excuses. « Je promets, parole de scout, je ne poserai pas un seul doigt sur ton ours polaire l'année prochaine, il est tout à toi- »

« Oh mon Dieu, arrête, » s'emporte Sherlock, mitraillant John. _L'année prochaine_? Comme si John avait planifié de revenir ici ? Exactement comme s'il était son putain de _petit-ami_? « Arrête de _f aire_ ça ! »

Reculant prudemment d'un pas, John dit, « Faire quoi? » en fronçant confusément les sourcils.

« Arrête d'agir comme- » Sherlock se retient juste à temps avant que les mots ne lui échappent.

« Comme quoi ? » l'incite John, sa voix révèle sa propre irritation qui grimpe.

« Rien. »

« Comme _quoi_ , Sherlock ? » exige impérieusement John.

Sherlock s'en mord les doigts, mais il le dit quand même.

« Comme si tu étais mon _petit-ami_ , » crisse Sherlock, plissant si fort les yeux qu'ils en sont presque clos. « Arrête d'agir comme si nous étions un _couple_ , arrête de tolérer que ma _famille_ se comporte comme si nous étions un couple, arrête de faire comme si ce voyage ne rendait pas tout ça si _évident_ , _arrête_. »

Visage brusquement pâle, John fait encore un pas en arrière, comme frappé par les propos de Sherlock. « Quoi ? » souffle-t-il doucement, abasourdi et... blessé ?

Lui lançant un autre regard acerbe, car il _n'_ a _pas_ le droit de se sentir blessé quand c'est _Sherlock_ qui a mal, la frustration de Sherlock atteint un seuil critique et il déballe soudainement tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, chaque pensée qui l'obsède roule sur sa langue.

« Bon sang, John, je sais que tu le sais, d'accord ? » enrage-t-il. « Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus évident. Ma propre mère s'est assurée que tu sois bien conscient que j'éprouve autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi. Et je ne voulais pas te traîner ici et t'obliger à jouer les amoureux pour Noël, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, mais ma famille a clairement compris mes sentiments, ils trouvent apparemment hilarant de me taquiner avec ça. Mais c'est _déroutant_ quand _tu_ ne nies pas, quand... » bredouille Sherlock, son monologue perd en férocité à mesure que l'expression de John gagne en confusion, front de plus en plus ridé par la concentration. « Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

Yeux en soucoupes, John darde son regard au sol. « Je... Merde, c'est absolument humiliant à avouer, » bafouille John, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque, « mais je... eh bien, je pensais que nous _étions_ un couple, » grommelle John, ses joues sont cramoisies.

Sherlock met une bonne minute à l'encaisser, clignant rapidement des cils, tentant de déblayer son cerveau. « Je... » commence-t-il mais il ne parvient pas à finir, secouant légèrement la tête. « Tu... tu... quoi ? »

« Ouais, » soupire John, il a l'air exténué et un peu triste en shootant dans la neige. « Je, uh, je pensais qu'on était déjà ensemble. »

« Pourquoi pensais-tu ça ? » grince Sherlock, parce qu'il ne comprend pas et il _déteste_ ne pas comprendre.

« Sérieusement ? » fusille John. « Je veux dire, allez, mets-y du tien, on fait _tout_ ensemble, Sherlock. On est constamment ensemble. »

« On vit ensemble, » le contre Sherlock, son cerveau ne sait pas encore comment gérer l'information que John Watson pensait que Sherlock Holmes était son petit-ami.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » concède John, avant de retrouver le fil de ses arguments, « mais quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter des gens, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas ça. »

« Je _n'aimais_ pas ça, » confirme Sherlock, ne comprenant toujours pas où tout ça les mène.

« Sherlock, tu as dit 'Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre', » clame John. « Je pensais que c'était du langage sherlockien pour dire 'on est ensemble, de manière exclusive'. »

« Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait, je ne savais pas que tu allais le prendre au pied de la lettre, » mord Sherlock en retour.

« Eh bien, oui, » claque John « et on fait tout le temps des trucs de couple. Je veux dire, merde, je suis venu chez toi pour Noël ! Tu penses que j'aurais squatté chez n'importe lequel de mes potes pour les vacances ? »

« Oui ! » crie Sherlock.

« Eh bien, figure-toi que non ! » continue John sur le même ton.

« Je... mais... » se débat Sherlock avant de changer d'angle d'attaque, « mais tu es hétéro ! »

Ses sourcils se haussant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, apparemment choqué par cette affirmation, John déclare, « Non, je ne suis pas hétéro, » d'un air presque amusé.

Ce qui énerve d'autant plus Sherlock. « Bien sûr que si ! Tu sortais avec des _filles_ , John. _Deux_ en même temps. Hier, tu as bavé sur cette femme, l'actrice du film qu'on a regardé. »

« Quoi ? » Tout amusement quitte subitement le visage de John. « Non, je n'ai pas bavé. »

« Si ! » réplique farouchement Sherlock. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de complimenter la finesse de sa taille et... et... bref, juste sa taille mais il est évident que tu l'as entièrement reluquée. »

« Okay, est-ce que tu as écouté le moindre mot de ce que j'ai dit, hier soir ? Cette actrice est connue pour avoir la taille la plus fine de Hollywood. Elle était constamment malade. Je te l'ai dit dès qu'on l'a vue à l'écran. Je pensais que tu trouverais ça _intéressant_. »

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être raté ça, » Sherlock roule des yeux, sa colère mue en quelque chose de plus doux comme John réfute ses arguments un par un, ouvrant peu à peu la porte de leur couple hypothétique. « Mais je n'ai définitivement pas inventé que tu es sorti avec deux filles le premier mois après ton emménagement. »

« Oui, » acquiesce gentiment John, « parce que je suis bisexuel et qu'à ce moment là, je ne savais pas que mon magnifique coloc' en pinçait pour moi. Mais par la suite, ledit coloc' m'a dit de ne plus sortir avec d'autres personnes. »

« Encore une fois, je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre ça au sérieux, » marmonne Sherlock, son amertume s'allège de plus en plus. « Mais... mais nous... » bégaie-t-il en cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire avant de claquer des doigts. « Mais on ne s'est jamais embrassés ! Les couples s'embrassent. Et couchent ensemble. On n'a jamais couché ensemble non plus. » Satisfait d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle incohérence dans leur relation, Sherlock croise les bras et sourit victorieusement au blond.

« Parce que je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça ! » aboie John, effaçant ce rictus méprisable des lèvres de Sherlock. « Je pensais que ce n'était pas ton truc, le sexe, les baisers, tout le reste. Ou du moins, je le pensais jusqu'à la nuit dernière. »

« Tu croyais... » Sherlock prend le temps d'assimiler l'information puis, fronçant les sourcils, il dévisage son colocataire. « Tu croyais que ce n'était pas mon truc ? »

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, John n'ouvre pas la bouche, illisible.

Se massant les tempes d'une main et soufflant un rire sans âme, Sherlock réalise que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sent autant à côté de la plaque. « Donc, tu pensais que tu étais impliqué avec moi dans une relation qui n'incluait aucun baiser et aucune relation sexuelle ? »

Acquiesçant fermement, John attend.

« Et tu étais _d'accord_ avec ça ? » hurle presque Sherlock, complètement déboussolé par cette situation et par ce si précieux et irremplaçable John qui pensait que Sherlock refusait de l'embrasser, de coucher avec lui, de l'aimer pendant tout ce temps et qui était tout a fait d'accord avec ce déroulement des choses.

« Oui ! » s'insurge John. « Ça m'allait très bien parce que je pensais que tu étais vierge et je ne voulais pas te pousser si tu n'étais pas prêt ! »

« Oh, donc ça t'aurait suffit, même sans jamais coucher avec moi ? » crache Sherlock. « Est-ce que tu en avais envie, au moins ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en avais envie ! » lui revoit John, s'approchant. « Mais je n'allais pas faire passer mes besoins avant les tiens ! J'essayais d'être... Bordel, est-ce que tu te sens réellement offensé ? Tu ne savais même pas que ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble ! »

« _Trois mois_? » explose Sherlock, mâchoire béante. « Ça fait _trois mois_ que tu acceptes de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, veux-tu bien arrêter de _dire_ ça comme ça ? » s'insurge John, plus proche à mesure que la discussion évolue, les yeux chatoyant de fureur. « Je pensais qu'on attendait ! »

« Qu'on _attendait_?! » s'offusque Sherlock. « Qu'on attendait _quoi_? _Noël_? »

« Apparemment, » gronde John.

Puis il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds.

Sherlock le réceptionne et leurs bouches entrent violemment en collision, leurs visages froids se pressent l'un à l'autre mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock s'en contrefout car John Watson l' _embrasse_ et c'est parfait. C'est _tout_. La langue brûlante de John plonge contre celle de Sherlock, ondule contre elle, agrippant le pull de Sherlock et le tirant plus prêt, léchant l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui extrayant des gémissements haletants sans faire montre de la moindre pitié.

Sherlock grogne et se cramponne fermement à lui, acceptant tout ce qu'il reçoit et donnant tout ce qu'il possède. Ses doigts trouvent les cheveux de John et s'y accrochent, ses lèvres fraîches se meuvent encore et encore sur celles de John. Les dents s'entrechoquent et Sherlock commence à trembler de froid. Ses pensées s'éclaircissent enfin et il se rend compte qu'il a finalement ce qu'il désirait John emprisonné entre ses bras.

Et il ne peut pas en prendre _assez_. Il s'arque sur le garçon plus petit, l'excitation roule dans le ventre de Sherlock, durcit son pénis dans son pantalon. Il rue ses hanches contre celles de John, soudainement conscient qu'il n'a pas eu de sexe depuis des lustres et qu'il veut désespéramment coucher avec John, et ces deux faits fusionnent étroitement en lui.

« À l'intérieur, » souffle John dans sa bouche. « Tout de suite. »

Sans se faire prier, Sherlock essaie de conserver son étreinte tandis qu'ils trébuchent difficilement jusqu'à la maison désormais sombre. Le reste de la famille est apparemment partie se coucher pendant qu'ils se disputaient, les laissant tous les deux tranquilles.

« L'étage, » intime John et ils tâtonnent dans le noir, dérobant de fougueux baisers, supportant à peine de se lâcher jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de Sherlock, finalement, _finalement_ seuls et au chaud. La seule lumière vient de la guirlande scintillante enroulée autour de la tringle de la fenêtre. Il se raccroche à John dès que la porte se ferme, incapable de s'éloigner trop longtemps de son désormais-petit-ami.

« Attends, Sherlock, d-deux secondes, » suffoque John. « Donne... donne moi juste une minute. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'aventure le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, luttant avec le t-shirt de John, mais une vague froide d'angoisse s'empare de lui. « Tu... tu ne veux pas ? Je... je veux dire, je sais que la nuit dernière tu ne voulais pas... enfin, tu es parti alors que ça s'engageait plutôt bien et... »

Le regard incrédule que lui lance John soulage ses inquiétudes. « Oh mon Dieu, non, » respire John, pressant brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock. « Je veux dire... je veux dire _oui_ , bien sûr que j'en ai envie -bon sang, plus que _tout_ , Sherlock. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé hier parce que nous étions saouls et je ne voulais pas que notre premier baiser ait lieu sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais tu... tu dois comprendre que je ne savais même pas que c'était une _possibilité_ avant ces trente dernières secondes et je- c'est... c'est un peu écrasant, pour être honnête. »

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Sherlock se détend doucement. « Écrasant comme... dans le bon sens du terme ? Ou- »

« Dans le _bon_ sens du terme, » affirme John. « Dans le _très bon_ sens du terme. Promis. Juste... Il y a tellement de choses que je veux, Sherlock, je ne sais même pas par où commencer... Je ne me suis jamais vraiment permis d'y réfléchir, tu sais ? Avec toi, je me disais que ça ne serait peut-être jamais plus que platonique, que tu ne voudrais peut-être jamais de sexe mais maintenant... maintenant, je sais et tout ce dont je m'étais interdit l'espoir... je veux dire, j'ai déjà fantasmé, c'est sûr, mais je pensais que ça ne se _concrétiserait_ peut-être jamais- »

« Tu as fantasmé sur moi ? » Seigneur, c'est tellement sexy, sa température grimpe à un niveau presque dangereux.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, » grogne presque John, entraînant Sherlock dans un autre baiser vigoureux comme s'il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher, attiré par la bouche de Sherlock comme par un aimant. « Vivre à tes côtés durant tous ces mois, sachant que je n'avais qu'une volée d'escalier à descendre pour rejoindre ton esprit stupéfiant et ton corps glorieux... mon Dieu, c'était une _torture_. »

« Eh bien, si je savais que mon colocataire nourrissait des idées coquines pour moi, j'aurais grimpé les marches en un rien de temps, » murmure Sherlock, au summum de la joie. Ses sentiments sont réciproques, il se sent pousser des ailes.

« Je n'étais pas _conscient_ que c'était déplacé puisque j'étais convaincu, ces trois derniers mois, qu'on sortait ensemble, » glousse John, s'emparant du bas du dos de Sherlock. « Mon petit-copain, » susurre-t-il, yeux verrouillées sur les lèvres de Sherlock, « que je pensais désintéressé par le sexe... Seigneur, toutes les choses que je _veux_ , Sherlock, je- »

« Dis-moi, » chuchote Sherlock, déposant de doux baisers encourageants sur la commissure des lèvres de John. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux. On peut... on peut y aller lentement. »

La lenteur ne serait pas uniquement pour John. Sherlock n'est peut-être pas vierge mais ça fait longtemps, et un peu de douceur ne serait pas de refus.

« Okay, » accepte John en attrapant la taille de Sherlock.

« Dis-moi, » expire Sherlock. « S'il te plaît, John, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Une respiration tremblante quitte le blond avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau. « Je... je veux... je veux t'enlever tes vêtements. »

Sherlock frissonne rien qu'à ces mots. « Ah ouais ? » gémit-il dans la gorge de John, là où il a enfoui son visage brûlant.

« Je veux te déshabiller, » la voix de John est rauque, comme si les mots étaient plus forts, plus assurés, comme s'il avait regagné en confiance en confessant ses désirs à Sherlock. « Je veux t'ôter chaque couche de tissu et te _voir_. Tout de toi. Tu es si appétissant sous mes mains, Sherlock. Je veux... j'ai _besoin_ de te sentir sans la barrière de tes vêtements.

« _Oui_ , John, » Sherlock tremble contre son futur amant, les mots de John ne font qu'accroître son désir.

« Tu le veux aussi ? » Ce n'est pas une vraie question. Une provocation, au mieux. John sait exactement ce qu'il fait, il prend la main et en tire tous les avantages et Sherlock s'en _délecte_.

« Mon Dieu, oui, » siffle-t-il, il lève les bras au dessus de sa tête en guise de demande silencieuse. « S'il te plaît. _Pitié_ , John. »

Haletant par la voix indigente de Sherlock, les doigts de John trouvent l'ourlet de son pull et le tirent précautionneusement, débarrassant le buste de Sherlock. Le brun ferme les paupières, il se sent précieux sous le toucher tendre de John.

Il est pris au dépourvu quand des lèvres et une haleine tiède effleurent son sternum, une langue s'y joignant. Sherlock inhale brusquement, il ne se rend même pas compte que sa main fourrage dans les mèches blondes de John, suivant les mouvements de la tête du garçon qui dépose des baisers humides sur sa poitrine.

« Merde, ta peau est douce, » murmure John sur son épiderme, traînant ses lèvres jusqu'à un pectoral. « Tu as un goût _divin_. »

« John, je- _John_ , » c'est tout ce que Sherlock peut dire, claquant sa tête en arrière, mâchoires grandes ouvertes tandis que la bouche du John se referme sur un de ses mamelons, les dents titillant la pointe sensible. « Ohhh mon _Dieu_. »

« Je veux tout goûter de toi, » les mots sont susurrés, fantomatiques, comme du feu, s'insinuant dans ses pores et dans ses nerfs, les imprégnant des prières obscènes de John Watson. Il miaule son accord que _oui_ , John peut le goûter, John peut l'allonger et le déguster tel un dessert humain, Sherlock s'y obligerait bien volontiers.

« Pitié, » implore-t-il. « Je veux que tu le fasses. »

Il peut sentir le rictus victorieux qui se répand sur les lèvres de John alors qu'il picore tendrement la gorge de Sherlock, mordillant amoureusement, lapant les petites marques laissées. « Tu aimerais ? » Les doigts de John longent le sternum de Sherlock, naviguant entre les pectoraux avant de descendre plus bas, dérangeant la fine ligne de poils et disparaissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

« _Oui_ , » siffle Sherlock, cachant sa face rouge dans l'épaule de John, essayant de respirer malgré la main de John sur sa peau sensible. Ses doigts habiles se débattent avec sa braguette et ouvrent la fermeture éclair d'une lenteur abominable.

Glissant sa main à l'intérieur et enroulant ses doigts autour du sexe douloureux de Sherlock, John chuchote « Je veux goûter cette partie aussi, » sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux bouclés, avalant son halètement dans le baiser. Tirant de longs et langoureux va-et-vient, John amène sa main libre à l'arrière de la nuque de Sherlock, le gardant à proximité alors que Sherlock gémit dans sa bouche. Les poings de Sherlock se referment sur le t-shirt de John, il mord sa lève inférieure pour retenir ses bruits. La chaleur de la main de John sur lui est exquise, il pourrait mourir sur place.

Toute tentative de formuler ce qu'il ressent par des mots, d'expliquer à John l'intensité, l'intimité, la force, pour simplement lui dire que _oui_ , c'est exactement ce qu'il _attendait_ , toute tentative est parfaitement vaine quand l'autre garçon le masturbe en apposant de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres tout en ayant l'audace de _sourire_ -

Puis il se détache lestement, tirant d'un seul geste le pantalon et le boxer de Sherlock, les entassant à ses chevilles. Crochetant ses mains aux épaules larges de John, Sherlock se dépatouille pour se débarrasser entièrement de ses vêtements. Son cœur tambourine comme John l'y aide, sa verge gonflée se dresse fièrement, pile au niveau de la bouche de John. Il mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour contenir ses geignements, ce qui est inutile, puisque le gémissement se transforme en un lourd grognement sourd qui fait vibrer tout son organisme. John le regarde en s'agenouillant, ses grands yeux bleus trop innocents se plantent en lui. « J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps, » respire John, maintenant le contact visuel alors qu'il introduit le gland de Sherlock dans sa bouche et suce avec application.

Le plaisir qui assaille Sherlock lui fait écarter davantage les cuisses, la chair de poule ravage sa peau, un sanglot solitaire comme indice de l'adoration qu'il porte à ce garçon entre ses jambes. Sans en avoir conscience, Sherlock emmêle ses mains dans les cheveux hirsutes de John et tire un peu trop fort, tout son corps tremble sous l'effort de ne pas lever les hanches pour plonger plus encore dans cette moiteur qui l'engouffre.

Mais ce besoin fane rapidement quand John le travaille, s'applique sur son érection, entortillant sa langue et léchant la face inférieure avant de redescendre, dodelinant d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire soit suffisamment détendue pour que toute la longueur de Sherlock tienne dans sa bouche. La prise de Sherlock se resserre pour traduire son accord et il redresse le chef pour observer sa queue disparaître encore et encore dans la bouche de son amant quand son extrémité cogne le fond de la gorge du blond.

Puis John déglutit autour de lui et Sherlock ne peut pas retenir le cri guttural qui lui arrache les poumons. « John ! » pleurniche-t-il, sa panique est audible, car il sent l'étincelle familière à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. « S'il te plaît, oh _s'il te plaît_ John, je... je _ne peux pas_... je vais craquer et je... je te veux... je te veux _à l'intérieur_ de moi avant de... je veux qu'on... ensemble, » babille-t-il, bataillant contre l'extase qui l'inonde . Il essaye de retarder son orgasme tout en prévenant John qu'il ne veut pas encore jouir, son cerveau est trop brouillé pour savoir s'il réussit ou non. « _Pitié_ , » souffle-t-il encore avant de réaliser que John s'est déjà reculé et que le manque de stimulation a permis de calmer la pression dans son ventre.

« Oh mon Dieu, » respire John, la main toujours enroulée autour de la verge de Sherlock, le frictionnant légèrement. « Tu-tu es sûr ? Je... Bon sang, j'aimerais tellement te prendre, Amour, mais... j'ai juste besoin d'être sûr avant que nous- »

Saisissant ses biceps de ses doigts arachnéens et le hissant sur ses pieds, Sherlock fait taire John en l'embrassant sauvagement, envahissant la bouche de John de sa langue, prouvant tout le sérieux de sa déclaration. « Évidemment que je suis sûr, _évidemment_ John, s'il te plaît... John, _pitié_. »

Merde, il n'a jamais supplié de toute sa vie. Il n'a jamais _voulu_ supplier. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi il supplie puisque son partenaire est parfaitement enthousiaste mais d'une certaine manière, ça lui semble urgent. Ça lui semble _important_. Il le veut, _bon Dieu_ il le veut, il veut pleinement appartenir à John et il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Il n'a même pas honte quand sa bouche feule une autre prière, toute sa silhouette vibre de besoin.

Et John, fabuleux, _merveilleux_ John semble finalement sortir de sa contemplation et commence à rapidement mais efficacement enlever ses propres vêtements, gloussant, hors d'haleine. Sherlock tente de l'aider, sans grand résultat, et finit par être emporté dans le fou rire.

« C'est bon, Amour, » pouffe John, pressant un baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock, « mais merci d'avoir essayé. »

Les joues rouges par tant de tendresse dans la voix de John, Sherlock observe chaque nouveau carré de peau dorée dévoilé, les muscles forgés par le rugby sous la faible lueur des lumières qui clignotent. Le corps de John est plus que parfait, des formes fortes et des rondeurs sculptées. Sherlock veut passer sa langue dans chaque repli et en tâter la saveur. Il se mord la langue et court ses doigts le long de la ligne que traverse verticalement l'estomac de John, rebondit pour caresser chaque muscle proéminent. Une respiration hachée retient son attention avant d'arriver aux abdominaux, carrés et saillants.

Attrapant la main de Sherlock dans la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse descendre plus bas, le blond en embrasse la paume et murmure « Pas si vite » avant de la lâcher et de dézipper son jean pour tout envoyer balader puis de retourner s'occuper de Sherlock.

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatent à la vue d'un John Watson très nu, la salive s'accumule dans sa bouche tandis que le garçon qu'il veut depuis des mois l'attire plus près, leurs chaleurs corporelles se mélangent délicieusement. Deux gémissements résonnent à l'unisson dans la chambre. Leurs lèvres se connectent encore, dévorant avidement la bouche de l'autre.

Les mains se délacent, les doigts trouvent les cheveux, la nuque, le torse, puis les fesses. La bouche de John ne quitte jamais celle de Sherlock, même lorsqu'il le fait reculer jusqu'au lit, les genoux du brun percutent le matelas et cèdent. John le suit, le surplombe, suçotant la base de sa gorge alors que Sherlock grimpe plus loin sur le lit et s'assoit contre les oreillers.

John, cependant, ne semble pas faire grand cas de son propre confort, préférant tracer des cercles sans cohérence avec sa langue sur la poitrine et le cou de Sherlock, tétant, chatouillant, stimulant, poussant des petits bruits extatiques à chaque nouvelle zone explorée, les bruits d'un amant heureux, un _John_ heureux qui remonte sur Sherlock. Son érection n'a pas dépéri dans le processus, douloureuse et pulsant au moindre frôlement. Sherlock se dresse sur les coudes, étudiant le manège du blond, apercevant un sexe de taille plus qu'honorable aligné à côté du sien, rouge et luisant des premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui dégoulinent de l'extrémité.

Massant impulsivement et amoureusement le cuir chevelu du blond puis son dos, les mains de Sherlock migrent des flancs de John à son ventre, comptant avec euphorie chacun des abdos. Ses doigts glissent sur la peau du jeune homme, le faisant gémir en parvenant à la fine ligne de poils pubiens qui empiète sur l'aine de John. Le bout de ses doigts effleure la peau ferme et, sans préambule, Sherlock s'empare d'une main de la hampe de John, y appliquant un va-et-vient résolu.

Haletant brusquement, John siffle un juron, ses paupières papillonnent et se ferment mais sa bouche s'ouvre béatement en ruant dans la main de Sherlock, ses hanches ondulent d'elles-mêmes. « Putain, » geint-il en plantant désespéramment son regard dans celui de Sherlock. « Sherlock- Je... lubrifiant. On- oh putain- on a besoin de lubrifiant et... et d'un préservatif et... pitié _pitié_ dis-moi que tu en as- Je... je n'ai rien, je ne... je ne savais pas- »

« Chut, » chuchote Sherlock à son amant, poursuivant ses attentions sur son membre, lui dérobant un grognement en récompense de ses efforts. « Premier tiroir de la table de chevet. Ils datent d'il y a longtemps mais je pense- »

Cependant, John n'écoute plus, jeté sur le côté, renversant presque tout le contenu du tiroir et revenant au-dessus de Sherlock à bout de souffle. « Ow ! Impatient à ce point ? »

« Oui, » s'exclame abruptement John en retour en se réinstallant entre les jambes de Sherlock. « Tu _ne_ peux _pas_ savoir. »

« Je pense que _si_ , » le taquine Sherlock, se balançant en avant pour embrasser John, stabilisé sur ses paumes. John sourit en déballant le préservatif qu'il a trouvé.

« Allonge-toi, sublime créature, » chuchote John sur ses lèvres en déroulant le latex sur sa longueur puis décapsulant le tube de lubrifiant.

Obéissant plus que favorablement, Sherlock retombe dans ses oreillers et écarte obligeamment les jambes, repliant les genoux, les mains tombant sur les cuisses de John, frottant les muscles contractés.

Se hâtant de déposer une noisette de lubrifiant au bout de ses doigts, John court un regard sur le corps offert de Sherlock, léchant sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière que Sherlock ne lui a jamais vue.

« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique, » exhale le blond. « Comment puis-je être si chanceux ? »

Rougissant du compliment, Sherlock poursuit son massage des cuisses de John, incapable de ne pas toucher ce garçon qui est parfait de tous les points de vue et qui, de toutes les personnes possibles, glorifie _Sherlock_. Ça semble complètement ridicule et merveilleux. « John, » susurre-t-il, yeux écarquillés, ronds et implorants. « John, s'il te plaît. »

« Je vais te faire te sentir bien, Bébé, » gronde John quand la quantité de lubrifiant délivrée lui paraît satisfaisante, posant sa main propre à côté de la tête de Sherlock tandis que les doigts de l'autre longent l'intérieur de la cuisse du bouclé. « Je vais te faire gémir. »

Et Sherlock le croit sur parole car un petit son brisé roule dans sa gorge juste quand les doigts froids de John atteignent la peau sensible de son périnée, Sherlock pourrait presque sangloter, ses hanches se projettent vers son amant.

Des lèvres scellent soudainement sa bouche comme un autre grognement se perd contre la langue de John qui appuie doucement sur son entrée.

« Oh Seigneur, tu ne peux pas être aussi bruyant, Amour, » John est partagé entre rire et geignement alors qu'il continue de tracer de petits ronds autour de sa cible. « J'aimerais que tu puisses, mon Dieu tu es tellement sexy, je n'ai même pas les mots. Mais je te promets que dès qu'on rentre à Baker Street, je te ferai _hurler_ , je te le jure, mais nous devons faire attention, cette nuit. »

« Je m'en fous, » Sherlock claque son crâne en arrière quand la première phalange d'un doigt s'enfonce en lui, agressant les nerfs qui entourent son anus. « Je m'en _fous_ , John, je t'assure que je- »

« Moi pas, » le réprimande John avant de le faire taire par un autre baiser, introduisant la totalité de son majeur, avalant le cri de Sherlock. « Oh Dieu oui, promis, je te _promets_ que quand on sera à la maison, tu pourras faire autant de bruit que tu voudras mais tu dois te retenir pour cette fois. C'est déjà assez embarrassant de faire ça chez tes parents, on ne vaut pas mieux que Greg et- »

« _Pitié_ , ne parle pas de ma famille maintenant, » aboie Sherlock mais la fin de sa phrase est reléguée au grade de couinement. Penser à ses parents, ou pire encore, _Mycroft_ , risquerait de le faire débander sec. « Oh bordel, un autre. Pitié, John, ajoutes-en un autre. »

Glissant un deuxième doigt aux côtés du premier, les lèvres de John planent au-dessus des siennes, se préparant à étouffer un autre son, mais Sherlock se débrouille pour se contenir cette fois-ci, mordant férocement l'intérieur de sa joue. « Je suis désolé, » murmure John en les sortant puis réinsérant. « J' _aimerais_ que tu n'aies pas à te retenir, Bébé. T'entendre crier à cause de moi est probablement la chose dont je rêve le plus mais s'il te plaît, juste pour cette nuit, nous devons faire attention, d'accord ? Je serais mortifié si tes- si _quelqu'un_ nous entendait et- »

« D'accord, je- j'ai compris, je vais- oh Dieu, John, juste _là_ \- je vais me taire, promis, pitié, ne t'arrête pas. »

« Oh, je ne m'arrêterais pour rien au monde, Amour, » sourit John, pressant ses doigts expérimentés plus loin. « Sauf si tu me le demandes. »

« Jamais, » essaie d'articuler Sherlock mais c'est peine perdue.

« Bon sang, regarde-toi, » John observe ses doigts qui disparaissent et réapparaissent entre les jambes de Sherlock. « C'est ça, Bébé, détends-toi pour moi, tu y es. Seigneur, j'peux pas attendre de sentir ton cul se resserrer autour de ma bite quand tu vas jouir. »

Pleurnichant derrière ses lèvres hermétiquement closes, les hanches de Sherlock ruent en réactions aux mots et doigts de John qui font chanter son corps, jouant à la perfection de lui comme s'il était un instrument, se tortillant et se cramponnant à tout ce qu'il peut alors que le plaisir explose comme un feu d'artifice autour de lui. « John, dépêche-toi, » jappe-t-il, roulant du bassin. « Je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi, je- te veux t-tellemnt. » Toute sa physionomie est secouée par le besoin qu'il nourrit pour John, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse tandis qu'une autre vague de plaisir le submerge. « Pitié. »

Plaçant une main ferme sur son sternum, caressant sa poitrine, John introduit ses doigts plus profondément, yeux verrouillés à ceux de Sherlock, front plissé par la concentration. Rassemblant le peu de mots qu'il lui reste pour interroger John, Sherlock perd toutes ses chances quand les étincelles en lui se transforment en feu ardent. La chair de poule se répand sur sa peau quand il comprend ce que John cherchait.

« Juste ici, » ronronne John, plutôt satisfait de lui-même, reculant encore une fois ses doigts, les pivotant et les réinsérant jusqu'à délicieusement percuter de nouveau la prostate de Sherlock. « Parfait, Amour. »

« Oh merde maintenant, John, pitié, maintenant, » crisse Sherlock, l'intensité de ses sensations engourdit sa langue. « John. John. John, pitié, pitié, je... j'ai besoin de toi, c'est tellement bon, _John_ \- »

Il continue de babiller ses suppliques sans queue ni tête, même lorsque les doigts de John quittent son corps, même lorsque John étale plus de lubrifiant sur son érection d'une main, même lorsque cette dite main frictionne paresseusement le sexe de Sherlock délaissé sur son ventre. Il ne parvient pas à se taire, il ne parvient pas à trouver une quelconque forme de délivrance car tout ce qu'il veut est John à l'intérieur de lui, il a besoin de se connecter à ce merveilleux _merveilleux_ garçon, il en a besoin autant qu'il a besoin d'air et il ne peut pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le gland protégé de John rompre son entrée.

C'est seulement alors que chaque fibre de son corps tombe dans un silence religieux, inarticulé, tranquille, son soupir de soulagement résonne en cœur avec le grognement d'agonie de John. « _Putain_ , » croasse John, paupières closes, enfoui jusqu'à la garde en Sherlock.

Immobilisant prudemment ses hanches, John se couche, un coude à côté du flanc de Sherlock, haletant rapidement pour retrouver de l'oxygène, comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Ils restent dans cette position un long moment et le cœur de Sherlock tambourine dans sa poitrine en regardant son magnifique amant tenter de retrouver son contrôle. Ce n'est pas une sensation foncièrement agréable, avoir une bite dans le cul, mais Sherlock sait que ça va très vite se métamorphoser en quelque chose de plaisant et il attend bien volontiers que John soit près. Il a déjà beaucoup demandé, ce soir, il doit prendre en compte ce que ressent John. Finalement, ce n'est pas très difficile d'attendre et d'étudier chaque détail. Il sait qu'il n'oubliera jamais cette nuit.

Caressant tendrement les côtes de John, Sherlock contemple chaque tremblement compulsif des hanches de John, chaque contraction de sa bouche, chaque petit couinement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, et il attend, catalogue chaque donnée qu'il recueille. C'est extrêmement sentimental, il en a conscience, mais il s'en contrefout. Il couche avec _John Watson_ et le ciel pourrait leur tomber sur la tête que ce ne serait pas important. Il peut bien se permettre un peu de sentimentalité.

D'ailleurs, ses sentiments enserrent son cœur et lui coupent le souffle quand les yeux bleus s'ouvrent enfin et trouvent les siens, vifs et profonds et forts, transmettant au brun tout ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du blond, ses pensées sont en réalité le parfait miroir des siennes.

« Ça va ? » chuchote doucement John, balayant d'une main le front de Sherlock encombré de bouclettes trempées par la sueur et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Plus que bien, » bourdonne Sherlock, l'émotion tord ses mots mais il s'en fiche. Pour le moment, il ne peut pas se préoccupe de combien il expose ce qu'il ressent car ça, cet instant précis est bien trop parfait pour s'inquiéter de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ses sentiments pour John Watson. « Ne t'arrête pas, » susurre-t-il, ses mains parcourant le dos de John et remontant à ses cheveux, le rapprochant pour dérober sa lèvre inférieur et sucer.

« Jamais, » chuchote John en initiant un va-et-vient. « Je n'arrêterai jamais, Bébé, pas tant que tu me laisseras faire. » Il commence à prendre un rythme, berçant Sherlock contre les draps. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais ceux de Sherlock, incapables de détourner le regard l'un de l'autre. « _Dieu_ , c'est incroyable, » murmure-t-il. « Tu es tellement bon, Amour, tellement _tellement_ bon. »

De petits bruits s'insinuent entre les lèvres de Sherlock en réponse à chacune des poussées de leurs corps, et il crochète ses bras autour du cou de John, s'accrochant à lui comme à sa propre vie. Il essaie de s'ancrer définitivement dans le moment, car John le regarde de cette manière et lui parle de cette manière et stimule son corps de cette manière. Ça l'hypnotise et il ne veut pas que ça se finisse.

« Bon sang, je pourrais faire ça le restant de ma vie, » balbutie John, se délectant de la vision de son amant qui ouvre un peu plus la bouche à chaque coup. « C'est bon, pour toi ? Tu aimes ça ? »

Acquiesçant, car c'est clairement la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, le _oui_ de Sherlock n'est rien d'autre qu'un jappement alors qu'il s'arque sous les mains de John, ravalant un autre cri quand le sexe de John frappe la zone parfaite, envoyant des étincelles derrière ses paupières.

Et sans prévenir, soudainement, John se rassoit sur ses genoux où il attire son amant, et Sherlock passe ses jambes autour du dos de Sherlock et le serre, bras toujours à sa nuque, incapable de le lâcher, terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse partir et ne jamais revenir. Les bras de John sont, eux, enveloppés aux flancs de Sherlock, une main pressée à plat entre ses omoplates, l'autre moulée à ses côtes, le visage caché dans son épaule, son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, respirant l'autre jusqu'à s'enivrer de son parfum, Sherlock recroquevillé comme sur une bouée de sauvetage et John caressant sa chair pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, qu'il peut l'emprisonner entre ses membres autant qu'il le veut car John sait qu'il en a besoin. « Je veux ça avec toi depuis si longtemps, Sherlock, » murmure John sur sa clavicule, y égarant un baiser. « J'ai toujours... Je... je ne peux pas... »

Sa voix se perd dans sa gorge et Sherlock fait à peine assez de place entre eux pour dévorer les lèvres de John. « Moi aussi, John. Toujours. _Toujours_. »

La réponse du blond se résume à un sifflement rauque et la poigne de Sherlock se referme sur les cheveux de John dont les mains s'installent sur les hanches du brun pour le pilonner sur son giron, assaillant sans pitié sa prostate à chaque va-et-vient, les faisant tous deux geindre de concert. Laissant retomber sa tête en arrière, Sherlock roule son bassin en petits à-coups, se contorsionnant aux ricochets de plaisir qui déchirent ses entrailles à chaque aller-retour de la turgescence en lui.

« C'est ça, c'est parfait, Amour, » l'encourage John, accélérant de plus en plus, baissant les yeux pour admirer son amant qui rebondit sur sa queue. « Merde, tu es magnifique comme ça, tu y es presque. »

Retenant un énième cri, Sherlock considère l'idée de quémander à nouveau, de quémander le toucher de John sur son sexe délaissé, douloureux entre leurs deux corps, assoiffé au moindre frottement insuffisant. La première prière déforme tout juste ses lèvres que John, malin, malin John, le prend en main, s'émerveillant de la quantité de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui le recouvre.

« Oui, » sanglote presque Sherlock, griffant désespéramment le dos de John, paniquant de la vague d'euphorie qui inonde son bas-ventre. « Ah- ah- Je- John- »

« Seigneur, tu es si proche, encore un peu, » chante John à son oreille. « Je peux le sentir, oh merde, _oui_ Sherlock, jouis pour moi. »

Le déferlement de quelque chose entre le plaisir, l'amour, la vénération et le feu le submerge et Sherlock presse sa bouche contre la tempe de John pour y calfeutrer le hurlement qui brise son corps tandis qu'il éjacule entre eux, répandant de longues traînées de semence, peignant de blanc leurs ventres et frémissant comme une feuille. Il tremble encore quand John rue une fois, deux fois et le suit dans l'extase, sa respiration fébrile s'échouant sur la clavicule de Sherlock en emplissant le préservatif. Vaguement conscient des louanges et divers noms d'oiseau qui résonnent dans l'air, Sherlock s'aperçoit qu'il est en fait celui qui les psalmodie, cajolant les cheveux et la nuque de John, susurrant combien son orgasme était puissant.

Poussant un lourd soupir, John enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Sherlock et inhale, relâchant à peine son étreinte, bras toujours enveloppés au point d'empêcher Sherlock d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Mais de toute manière, Sherlock n'en a absolument pas envie.

* * *

La petite lueur qui s'insinue entre les rainures des volets de sa chambre n'a rien à voir avec les rayons chaleureux du soleil qui se lève. Frottant ses yeux ensommeillés, Sherlock baille, le corps encore courbaturé de ses activités de la veille, les souvenirs affluent déjà et lui rappellent à qui appartient le poids qu'il sent de l'autre côté du matelas. Il roule, se rapproche un peu plus du blond qui a enterré sa tête dans l'oreiller, un bras musclé en travers du torse de Sherlock, les jambes entortillées pêle-mêle dans la couette. La pièce est baignée d'une lumière pale, presque blanche.

« Bonjour, toi. » La voix rauque de John attire son attention et Sherlock se reconcentre sur son amant, trouvant sa face parfaite ornée d'un sourire doux et endormi mais aussi brillant que la nuit dernière, quelque chose d'ensommeillé mais rehaussé de vénération.

« Salut, » murmure Sherlock, sa voix aussi est un peu écorchée au réveil. Il est sûr et certain que son regard traduit les mêmes sentiments que celui de John. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oh, merveilleusement bien, » grogne presque John et, soudainement, il bouge, tendant rapidement les bras et capturant Sherlock contre sa poitrine, fouillant du nez les boucles du génie et inspirant avec force, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se réveillait aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes. « Et toi, Amour ? Bien dormi ? »

Les joues de Sherlock rougissent immédiatement en entendant le surnom 'Amour' sortir si naturellement de la bouche du blond, ce même garçon qui l'enlace comme s'il n'avait jamais l'intention de le laisser partir. Sherlock se tortille pour se mouler davantage à lui. « Bien, merci. »

« Mm, c'est cool, » chuchote joyeusement John, pressant un baiser sur le front de Sherlock. Ils restent ainsi, assourdis par le silence de la chambre, respirant l'autre et profitant de leur premier matin ensemble, ignorant tout de ce qui se déroule dans les autres pièces de la maison. Sherlock ne sait absolument pas l'heure qu'il est mais pour le moment, il s'en contrefout. Il a John, maintenant. John qui est si proche, chaud, tendre et confortable et Sherlock n'est pas près de s'en détacher de si tôt. La perfection de cet instant est trop stupéfiante pour vouloir la briser.

« Je devrais probablement me faufiler dehors, huh ? » susurre John, sans pour autant faire le moindre effort pour partir.

« Non, c'est bon, » souffle Sherlock en retour. « Ils pensent déjà tous qu'on baise, de toute manière. »

Sifflant quelque chose entre le rire et le reniflement, John l'étreint impossiblement plus. « Vrai, mais je préférerais que tes parents ne nous surprennent pas en sortant de la chambre, explicitant par la même occasion que nous avons effectivement baisé dans leur maison la veille de Noël. »

Veille de Noël.

Sherlock cligne des paupières, ces trois mots tournent autour de son cerveau avant de s'y nicher et de lui permettre de comprendre-

Oh merde.

C'est Noël.

« John, » s'exclame avec enthousiasme Sherlock, se jetant sur ses pieds et boulonnant vers sa fenêtre. « C'est _Noël_! »

« Ouais, je sais, » glousse John, s'asseyant lentement. « Reviens ici que je puisse te faire un câlin de Noël. »

Ignorant les mains qui caressent le bas de son dos, mais toutefois émoustillé par le toucher, Sherlock ouvre la fenêtre et se débat avec les volets, trouvant exactement ce qu'il espérait voir. « Il neige, » jubile-t-il, une nouvelle vague de bonheur submerge son corps. Il neige le matin de Noël. Ce même matin de Noël où il se réveille avec John Watson dans son lit. Que demander de plus ?

« Je vois ça, Amour, » pouffe John, se levant pour envelopper ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, pressant sa peau brûlante contre le dos de Sherlock en calant son menton sur l'épaule du bouclé pour admirer la neige qui tombe dehors. « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » miaule presque Sherlock, fondant contre le corps derrière lui en poussant un soupir émerveillé, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi rassasié de toute sa vie. Il s'accorde un moment d'absence, les flocons virevoltent de l'autre côté de la vitre, John parsème ses omoplates de petits bisous, sa main caresse gentiment le torse et le ventre de Sherlock. S'écarter lui demande un effort incommensurable. Il sait que sa mère est dans la cuisine, s''affairant au repas qu'ils préparent traditionnellement tous ensemble.

Il ignore le grommellement de protestation de John quand il s'éloigne en riant. « On doit se lever. Maman s'acharne derrière les fourneaux. »

Il a vraiment l'intention de se lever, vraiment. Il récupère son caleçon abandonné dans un coin et l'enfile, revient vers le lit à la recherche de la robe de chambre qu'il porte tous les matins.

Mais à la place, son cerveau se déconnecte soudainement, toute pensée logique s'efface en voyant John Watson assit sur son lit, appuyé sur les oreillers, faisant ressortir chaque ligne de ses abdominaux, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, les draps enroulés autour de ses hanches nues ne laissent rien à l'imagination. Il ressemble à un putain de _mannequin_ et Sherlock émet un son qui s'apparente à quelqu'un qu'on étrangle.

Et John a l'audace de _sourire_. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il innocemment, battant des cils.

Jetant un regard presque noir à son amant, Sherlock détourne finalement les yeux au profit de sa robe de chambre. « Lève-toi, » marmonne-t-il à contrecœur, il n'a pas envie que ce tableau parfait se brise. « Nous avons des choses à faire, aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, d'accord, » rouspète John et Sherlock refuse de l'observer sortir du lit, certain que s'il le voyait, il le ramènerait vite-fait sous la couette pour ne plus jamais en sortir. « Mais j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « C'est Noël. On reste à la maison. »

Pouffant un rire, John est soudainement très porche derrière lui et souffle à son oreille. « Parce que nous n'avons pas besoin que toute ta famille sache que j'ai sauté le cadet Holmes bien comme il faut la nuit dernière. Pas vrai ? »

Un halètement coincé dans la gorge, Sherlock bégaie un petit _oh_ , incapable de plus, surtout quand une main forte et familière masse le bas de son dos. « Je- …. c'est vrai. B-bien sûr. »

Ricanant, John lui pince la fesse. « Pars devant, okay ? Je me prépare et je te rejoins en bas dans pas longtemps. »

« Oh je- o-oui, d'accord, » bredouille Sherlock, se précipitant hors de la chambre et passant rapidement aux toilettes avant de changer d'avis et de se jeter sur son amant.

En sécurité de l'autre côté de la porte close, il se ressaisit et empreinte l'autre salle de bain de la maison, la salle de bain commune, pour se laver et se brosser les dents, décidant qui oui, John a raison, il n'y a aucune raison de rendre si évident ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux la nuit dernière. Il se nettoie rapidement et se vêtit de son bas de pyjama et d'un t-shirt, drape sa robe de chambre sur ses épaules et pénètre dans la cuisine.

Il trouve sa mère penchée sur le comptoir, front plissé en lisant la recette devant elle. Elle lève les yeux à son entrée, écarquillés par la culpabilité. « Sherlock, » commence-t-elle, se tordant les mains d'inconfort. « Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement _désolée_ pour hier soir, je ne savais pas- »

Sherlock l'interrompt en lui faisant un câlin.

Il enroule ses bras autour des épaules de sa mère et embrasse sa joue, pris d'une surcharge d'affection pour ce petit bout de femme qui s'inquiète de l'avoir blessé en formulant oralement quelque chose que Sherlock Holmes était le seul à ne pas savoir.

« Mon chou ? » s'aventure sa mère, lui retournant fermement son étreinte, comme quand il était gosse. « Tout va bien ? »

« Tout est parfait, Maman, » chuchote Sherlock, son cœur danse encore dans sa cage thoracique.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mon lapin, » continue-t-elle quand même. « Je pensais que vous... eh bien, ça paraissait si évident, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble. »

« Toi et tant d'autres, » rit Sherlock. « Merci, Maman. Merci pour tout. »

Elle l'enlace si fort qu'elle pourrait lui casser une côte. « De... de rien, Sherlock, » murmure sa mère, sa voix vacille et Sherlock l'aime encore plus férocement. Elle a toujours eu la larme facile et aujourd'hui, elle pleure le bonheur de son fils et c'est le plus beau jour de la vie de Sherlock.

Il entend un souffle au seuil de la cuisine et l'embrassade se dissout soudainement comme sa mère se racle la gorge et le lâche, non sans lui tapoter la joue une dernière fois, une étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux. « Bonjour, John, » annonce-t-elle par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock avant de faire un clin d'œil à son enfant et d'enlever sa main.

« Bonjour, » répond John, légèrement incertain et Sherlock pivote pour le voir hésiter sur le pas de la porte. « Euh- désolé, je peux... je peux juste- »

« Oh, vous deux ! » se moque Mme Holmes avec cet air de confidence qui fait sourire Sherlock. « Filez. Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous avant une bonne demie-heure. Allez donc vous occuper, en attendant. »

Quelque peu surpris par la franchise de sa mère, Sherlock fixe son désormais-petit-ami qui hausse les épaules de consternation et incline la tête en direction du couloir. Tout sourire, Sherlock le suit de près, sifflotant presque de délice quand John le prend dans ses bras dans le salon.

« Donc, » dit John, son rictus est perceptible dans son ton. « J'avais l'intention de t'embrasser immédiatement. »

« Mm, » ronronne Sherlock, se blottissant contre son amant. « Excellent plan. »

« Ah, » John recule, Sherlock toujours tout près de lui mais lui refusant ses lèvres. « J'ai dit que j'en _avais_ l'intention. Mais je réalise que, puisque c'est Noël, je _ne peux pas_ t'embrasse. À moins que... »

« À moins que ? » l'incite Sherlock, frustré par ce nouveau jeu, la bouche de John est insupportablement hors de sa portée.

« À moins qu'il y ait du gui quelque part, bien évidemment, » réplique John, d'un air nonchalant. « Je ne peux tout de même pas distribuer des baisers à tout va le jour de Noël comme un dépravé. »

Comprenant le jeu trop tard, Sherlock lève les sourcils en regardant au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Oh, je vois, » opine-t-il très sérieusement, souriant au petit bouquet de baies rouges suspendu au chambranle de la pièce de vie. « Eh bien, c'est une chance qu'il y ait justement du gui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » se détend finalement John, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et capturant les lèvres de Sherlock. « Quelle chance. »

Sherlock emprisonne le cou de John dans ses bras et le serre, savourant cette bouche au goût de dentifrice et cette langue moelleuse, léchant l'arrière des molaires. John mérite d'être embrassé à en perdre le souffle le jour de Noël sous le gui et Sherlock est plus qu'enthousiaste. C'est un long baiser, sa tête pèse le poids d'un plume et les mains de John se baladent dans son dos.

C'est parfait.

Il est persuadé qu'il est impossible d'être plus heureux qu'il l'est à ce moment précis. Il _vénère_ ce garçon dans ses bras, qui l'embrasse sous le gui. Tout est parfait.

Leurs baisers passent de lents à langoureux, des ondulations coordonnées de lèvres et de langues, accrochés l'un à l'autre, profitant simplement de la présente rassurante de l'autre.

« Joyeux Noël, Sherlock, » susurre John dans sa bouche, ne se donnant même pas la peine de s'écarter.

Riant si fort que ses joues lui font mal, Sherlock l'attire encore plus proche. « Joyeux Noël, John. »

* * *

*« _Les meilleurs choses se produisent quand on danse. Ce qu'on ne ferait pas à la maison arrive naturellement sur la piste._ »

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Vos commentaires sont adorables !__

 _ _Voici le lien youtube de la chanson sur laquelle dansent John et Sherlock : watch?v=5fwuzeze0nw__

 _ _Nous nous amusons de plus en plus sur ma page tumblr ! Rejoignez-nous !__

Prochain OS le mercredi 30 août.

Tout commentaire ou conseil, positif comme négatif, est toujours le bienvenu! D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	18. The Thing About Love

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le dix-huitième OS !

Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review depuis la dernière fois : Tristana379, Will McHope, Berenice 05, nathydemon, The Nymph'Nagisa, Aliice-Klaine, Louisana NoGo, Misew et S10!

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Résumé: _Être amoureux de votre meilleur ami peut vous conduire à faire des choses stupides. Par exemple, vous pourriez potentiellement lui demander de prendre votre virginité pour que le connard qui fait de votre vie un enfer depuis quatre ans cesse de se moquer de vous à ce sujet. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Sherlock Holmes a fait._

 _ **Si vous n'avez pas pour habitude de lire les notes en fin de chapitre, je vous invite encore plus chaudement que d'habitude à le faire pour celui-ci !**_

Comme d'habitude, je vous laisse avec le petit mot de Mssmithlove:

 _ _Pour Supernova12, LadyKailitha.__

 _ _Salut, salut ! Et bienvenu sur ce nouvel OS spécial St Valentin ! Je sais que je n'ai rien posté depuis un bout de temps sur ce recueil mais je promets que je travaille activement sur plusieurs projets et j'espère qu'ils verront tous le jour cette année !__

 _ _ **Avertissement : Il est question de harcèlement, dans cet OS, soyez prudent si cela vous dérange !**__

 _ _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce recueil ! J'espère que vous passerez une merveilleuse St Valentin !__

 _ _Un merci tout particulier à la fabuleuse ishaveforsherl qui me laisse écrire mes histoires dans les textos que je lui envoie alors que je suis techniquement supposée bosser. Tu es sérieusement LA MEILLEURE !__

 _ _EGALEMENT, des mercis très très TRES spéciaux à LadyKailitha et Supernova12 qui m'ont envoyé ces MERVEILLEUSES prompts ! Vous êtes adorables ! XOXOX__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un OS de Noël en plein mois d'août ? Je vous le donne en mille : un OS de St Valentin à la fin de ce même mois d'août ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **À Propos De l'Amour**

Les cœurs scintillants et les banderoles violettes pendus au plafond, les ficelles roses et les guirlandes rouges accrochées aléatoirement aux casiers qui tapissent les murs des couloirs, indiquent parfaitement bien la période de l'année, impossible de passer à côté. On parierait que le Saint Valentin lui-même est venu dans le lycée de Sherlock et a vomi toutes ces décorations inutiles et aveuglantes. Ce qui ne serait pas surprenant si on prend compte du Comité Événementiel de l'établissement qui s'occupe de toutes ces célébrations, ces bals qui, honnêtement, ne doivent amuser que cinq filles de sa classe.

Soupirant lourdement, Sherlock observe ses semblables en ouvrant à la volée la porte de son casier, les paillettes qui s'en décollent ne sont absolument pas représentatives de son humeur.

Il avait presque oublié que la St Valentin jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce malencontreusement dans un ballon géant en forme de cœur en passant le portail du lycée. Ô joie.

Il prend ses livres et les fourre dans son sac, zieutant le stand tout en tentures roses dressé à côté du réfectoire, précédé d'une pancarte vantant une tombola avec un cœur géant en chocolat à la clé, sa partenaire de chimie Molly Hooper et un des membres de l'équipe de rugby Greg Lestrade, perchés derrière l'étalage, engagés dans une conversation animée avec un groupe de filles.

Sherlock grogne intérieurement, claque son casier plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, même s'il doit bien avouer que le bruit est satisfaisant. Il ferait volontiers sans cette fête païenne, merci bien. C'est, au mieux, éreintant et, au pire, déprimant, et s'il pouvait y mette fin sur l'instant, ce serait idéal. Cette connerie inventée pour glorifier les couples et, au passage, aliéner les pauvres bougres qui n'ont personne de spécial dans leur vie, est difficile à avaler.

Surtout qu'à chaque fois que cette stupide réjouissance a lieu, Sherlock est seul. Toujours foutrement seul. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pourtant pas jusqu'à il y a deux ans.

Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

« Hey, le Taré ! »

Ah, évidemment. Naturellement, il faut que ça se produise maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, de tous les jours.

Le surnom est accompagné d'une bousculade, l'épaule de Sherlock percutant le casier en métal qu'il vient à peine de fermer, se débrouillant difficilement pour rester sur ses pieds alors que Phillip Anderson ricane. « Oops ! Faudrait faire un peu gaffe, hein la Fée ? »

Soufflant un juron entre ses dents, Sherlock réajuste la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. « Anderson, » sourit-il ironiquement, analysant rapidement les joueurs de l'équipe de foot qui l'accompagnent, tous une fille accrochée au bras. Tous rient de la petite scène comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont. « Quel plaisir. »

« Hey, pédé, » aboie Sebastian Wilkes en ricanant, cette brute a toujours fait preuve d'un manque d'imagination frappant, seulement capable d'imiter Anderson. « Tu profites bien de ta St Valentin ? C'est fabuleux pour les gays comme toi, pas vrai ? Tout ce rose, ce violet, ces fleurs ? » Il passe son bras autour de Sally Donovan à ses côtés, rayonnant de fierté alors qu'elle glousse stupidement comme s'il avait dit la blague la plus drôle de l'Histoire. Ces deux-là se sont toujours amusés à faire de la vie de Sherlock un enfer.

Sherlock lève ouvertement les yeux au ciel, cette routine est exaspérante, ils ont eu une discussion similaire la semaine dernière. Ça doit bien faire quatre ans que le harcèlement dure et Sherlock est fatigué. « Sally, Sebastian, » marmonne-t-il en hochant la tête, les regardant alternativement, recueillant discrètement les indices qui montrent que leur relation n'est pas aussi solide que tout le monde semble le penser. Il ricane. « Je vois que ça s'est finalement concrétisé. Pathétique, vraiment, quand on sait que Sally a passé la nuit dernière avec Anderson. »

Le petit groupe d'ados marque un temps de silence et Sherlock se réprimande intérieurement, souhaitant que sa grande gueule ne se soit pas ouverte seule et qu'il ait ainsi pu éviter la séance de tabassage à l'arrière du parking. Mais son cerveau trop rapide a contrôlé sa mâchoire sans consulter son instinct de survie. C'est la seule chose qu'il a pour riposter cotre ses harceleurs : son esprit. Il est un génie et ils le savent. Donc, au lieu de s'attaquer à son intelligence, ils s'attaquent à son statut social. C'est un territoire plus sûr. Ils détestent quand il en sait plus sur eux qu'il ne devrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il baisse les yeux alors que l'équipe de foot le jauge, il se fustige lui-même comme Sally reste bouche bée de choc, le sourire de Sebastian fane immédiatement. « Quoi ? »

Anderson se retourne et dévisage Sherlock, ignorant le regard abasourdi de son coéquipier. Il pointe du doigt le visage du bouclé, désormais presque habitué aux déductions de Sherlock mais toujours aussi furieux qu'à l'époque où elles le prenaient encore de court.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, pédé, » crache Anderson comme l'idiot qu'il est, un brasier crépite au fond de ses pupilles.

« Bon point, » acquiesce Sherlock en feignant l'approbation. « Quel talent pour répéter cet ennuyeux sobriquet gay que ton ami a clamé i peine trente secondes- »

« Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas fermer ta putain de gueule, » l'avertit Anderson, amorçant un pas en avant, mais Sherlock ne semble définitivement pas savoir ce qui est bon pour lui puisque les mots déferlent à nouveau sur sa langue.

« Tu as raison, toutes mes excuses, » accorde Sherlock en plissant dramatiquement le front, un remord fictif tire ses traits. « Sally est probablement juste venue bavarder et elle est _restée_ la nuit. » Il lance un nouveau regard à la jeune fille avant de revenir au garçon qui s'empourpre de plus en plus. « Et je suppose qu'elle a également frotté le sol, à en juger par l'état de ses genoux. »

Le halètement peu discret de Sally est couplé de plusieurs paires d'yeux écarquillés braqués sur lui, mais aucune ne le fusille comme celle de Phillip Anderson, sa face assombrie de rage.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer, » rugit-il, un autre pas menaçant en avant, mais Sherlock ne rate pas l'étincelle de quelque chose d'étranger qui persiste. Étincelle qui prouve qu'Anderson apprécie beaucoup trop ce qui se passe, que son emportement n'est que pour faire bonne figure devant la galerie, la chance de jeter Sherlock au sol et de le réduire à nouveau au néant est trop attrayante.

Déglutissant difficilement, Sherlock recule pour échapper à la réplique de la brute mais son dos frappe les casiers tandis qu'Anderson plane sur lui, un mélange de rage et de plaisir se répand sur le visage du footballeur sous la forme d'un rictus qui tord l'estomac de Sherlock.

« Tu te crois malin, Holmes, » gronde Anderson, sa voix est si basse que seul Sherlock peut l'entendre, le génie prend de plus en plus conscience de la situation. « Prétendre savoir des choses que tu ne devrais pas, te pavaner dans ces couloirs comme si tu valais mieux que nous, et maintenant ? Tu me traques ? Sale petite merde. »

« Pitié, je ne me donnerais jamais la peine de te _traquer_ , » marmonne Sherlock, il peut entendre sa propre voix trembler, il ne sait pas où cette conversation va les mener, s'il doit se préparer à esquiver un poing ou se rendre simplement sourd aux tentatives d'Anderson de le déshumaniser. « Ce serait d'un ennui mortel. »

L'expression d'Anderson indique à Sherlock qu'il doit retravailler son jeu d'acteur et la brute se rapproche, le mépris suinte de chacun de ses mots. Quelque chose de concupiscent étire ses lèvres. « Tu es peut-être juste jaloux, hein Holmes ? Trop déprimant et écœurant pour avoir une vie sexuelle donc tu viens fourrer ton nez dans la mienne ? »

Frissonner de dégoût en s'imaginant vaguement Anderson copuler ne semble pas satisfaire le joueur de foot et les poils de Sherlock se hérissent quand Anderson s'insinue encore dans son oreille et dans ses pores comme de la vase qui l'étouffe dans une mer sombre et nauséeuse.

« Pas foutu de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de te toucher alors que j'ai deux minettes qui courent après ma bite, » ricane Anderson avant de secouer la tête, courant un regard désapprobateur sur le génie comme si Sherlock et lui étaient les gardiens d'un secret, comme si Anderson _savait_ qu'il avait tapé droit dans le mille, qu'il venait de prononcer les mots qui trottent constamment dans la tête de Sherlock et qui le terrifient. Mais ce connard lui tourne finalement le dos. Sherlock se redresse un peu, quitte la fraîcheur du métal, mais la brute ne s'en contente pas et crache une dernière sentence par-dessus son épaule, assez fort pour que le reste du groupe comprenne, assez fort pour que Sherlock veuille se recroqueviller de nouveau. « Pauvre petit puceau. T'es qu'un taré. »

Les comparses d'Anderson explosent d'un rire confortable, les vérités balancées par Sherlock sont clairement oubliées, mais le bouclé peut toutefois admirer l'étrange éclat sur le visage de Sebastian Wilkes qui guette attentivement Anderson, incapable de décider s'il doit passer à autre chose ou non.

Sherlock, lui, ne se pose pas vraiment la question puisque Anderson a détruit le sol fragile sur lequel le génie marchait depuis ce qui s'apparente à une éternité. Ce n'est pas comme si Anderson _savait_ réellement quoi que ce soit. Il a juste fait des suppositions, comme tous les autres, en se basant sur des faits de la vie privée de Sherlock qu'il adore utiliser contre lui, tirant des leviers et appuyant sur des boutons, décousant un fil jusqu'à obtenir une réaction et puis tout s'éteint.

Le génie sait que s'il veut que cette discussion prenne fin au plus vite, il ne doit pas riposter, mais c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile de faire profil bas ces derniers temps. C'est peut-être cette période de l'année qui focalise plus que de raison les gens sur l'amour, le sexe et les relations, certaines personnes se jettent à bras ouverts sur d'autres pour ne simplement pas être seuls en ce jour le plus romantique de l'année. La St Valentin aura déjà lieu la semaine prochaine et puisque Anderson tourne secrètement autour de deux femmes simultanément, il est logique que le harceleur devienne plus grossier et vicieux que d'habitude.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui interpelle Sherlock. Ce n'est pas qu'Anderson soit plus brutal aujourd'hui.

C'est qu'il a putain de _raison_.

À n'importe quel autre moment, n'importe quel autre jour, Sherlock peut facilement balayer l'insulte. Il peut ignorer les piques sur son célibat et les insinuations sur sa sexualité et continuer d'avancer. Il peut lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête et ignorer les tourments qu'il subit au lycée. Aucun d'entre eux n'a d'effet permanent sur sa vie. Il sait qui il est et il n'a pas honte, même pas un peu, peu importe ce qu'ils disent, peu importe les efforts qu'ils y mettent.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, toutes sortes de symboles clamant la supériorité de l'amour ont envahi les couloirs de l'école en rouge, rose et violet, de fausses fleurs, des cœurs en papier et Sherlock ne le supporte tout simplement pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette année. Pas quand les douze mois précédents ont été une torture pour les sentiments, la libido et le _cœur_ du génie.

C'est un putain de _cauchemar_.

Ce n'est pas parce que Anderson pense qu'il est vierge, c'est parce qu'il _est_ vierge et qu'il aimerait énormément ne plus l'être, car il y a ce garçon. Un magnifique, parfait, _merveilleux_ garçon par qui il voudrait tellement être pris et cajolé et _aimé_.

Il y a un garçon qui ne fera jamais aucune de ces choses à Sherlock Holmes. Et que le plus grand salopard de l'école le lui rappelle est _abominable_ en ce jour.

Il sera toujours seul.

Il n'aura jamais ce qu'il veut.

Il n'aura jamais _qui_ il veut.

Ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, Sherlock ne fait pas le moindre mouvement avant que la bande de footballeurs s'éloigne, puis il se précipite dans la direction opposée, ajustant la lanière à son épaule. Il se sent déjà drainé et ce n'est que la première heure de la journée. Il essaie de faire comme si les mots d'Anderson ne rebondissaient pas dans sa tête et n'enserraient pas son cœur, mais il échoue.

« Hey, Sherlock ! » l'interpelle Molly Hooper derrière la table du stand quand Sherlock passe à côté, les cœurs en chocolat personnalisables de la vente annuelle en vue d'une collecte de fonds s'étalent devant elle. Greg se tourne vers lui également pour lui sourire et agiter la main.

« Hey, » les salue Sherlock, soupirant quelque peu de soulagement en voyant ces deux personnes, qu'il considère vaguement comme ses amis, et non pas un autre connard qui le bloquerait dans un coin. Il se sent en sécurité, mais toujours secoué par cet échange effrayant.

« Ça va, mec ? » demande Greg, inclinant la tête en direction du casier de Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce que ce branleur d'Anderson voulait ? »

« La même chose que d'habitude, » répond Sherlock, ignorant le regard soucieux de Molly. « Je suis un taré et un pédé et, apparemment, je le suis chez lui pour l'épier. »

« Oh, Sherlock, » compatit Molly, se tordant les mains, son inquiétude touche Sherlock, mais il préférerait mourir que parler de ses tourments à ses amis. Sherlock fixe un défaut sur la nappe avec embarras. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Je déteste ce gars, » grince Greg, fusillant l'angle de mur derrière lequel la petite bande a disparu. « Il a besoin d'un bon redressement. J'en parlerai à John. On s'assurera qu'il fasse plus attention à son comportement. »

« Non ! » s'écrie Sherlock un peu trop promptement et un peu trop fort, deux paires d'yeux le dévisagent avec surprise. Il déglutit d'embarras et regarde au sol. Ses amis essaient simplement de l'aider mais mêler John Watson à un quelconque plan le fait paniquer, juste entendre ce nom assèche sa gorge et affole son cœur. Il inspire et expire profondément. « Je- je veux dire... Ne le dis pas à John. Ne... Il n'a pas besoin de... de savoir. Tu sais comment il réagirait. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Molly fronce les sourcils, ses traits se tendent. « Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, Sherlock. Il peut sûrement faire quelque chose pour pour que ça s'arrête. Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Ça fait quatre ans, » se renfrogne Sherlock. « Ça ne s'est jamais calmé. »

« Parce que tu ne nous as jamais laissés le _dire à John_ , » contre Greg. « Tu sais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi- »

« Exactement, » le coupe Sherlock. « C'est exactement pour ça qu'il ne faut pas lui dire. »

« Mais- » commence à protester Greg avant que Sherlock ne lève une main pour l'interrompre.

« Je vais le faire, » assène-t-il calmement. « Restez en dehors de tout ça. »

Car il va gérer. Il s'expliquera avec John Watson en des mots qui ne feront pas voir rouge à son meilleur ami et chasser quiconque a rabaissé Sherlock Holmes plus bas que terre car John Watson est à ce point téméraire, exaspérant et merveilleux.

Et ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, John voudrait jouer les chevaliers servants en armure étincelante comme si Sherlock était une demoiselle en détresse et comment le garçon aux cheveux boulés pourrait-il s'en sortir ? Comment est-il supposé refréner ses sentiments pour John Watson alors que John Watson est constamment parfait et magnifique ?

Car John Watson est ce garçon. Ce garçon qui tord l'estomac de Sherlock chaque fois qu'il le regarde, ce garçon qui illumine ses journées sombres et marécageuses dans ce lycée, ce garçon qui possède le cœur délicat et fragile de Sherlock sans même le savoir.

John Watson est _ce garçon_.

Et Sherlock ne supporterait pas qu'il agisse encore plus parfaitement qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Non, Sherlock va s'en occuper. Il s'en occupera sans déclencher la sonnette d'alarme et sans forcer John à venir à se rescousse.

« D'accord, » râle Greg, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais tu ferais mieux d'agir avant la fin des cours. J'ai entraînement avec lui en fin de journée et si tu ne lui as pas dit à ce moment là, je le ferai. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, » s'impatiente Sherlock en roulant des yeux. « Ce n'était qu'une simple discussion. Aucun coup. C'est bon. »

Échangeant un regard lourd de sens, Molly et Greg semblent converser silencieusement. L'inquiétude de Molly se transforme en résignation, Greg secoue toujours la tête mais semble lâcher l'affaire. « D'accord, » soupire Molly avant de lui offrir un petit sourire rusé et d'agiter ses sourcils. « Mais puisque tu es _là_ , veux-tu envoyer un cœur à quelqu'un de spécial ? C'est totalement anonyme. »

« Non, » répond platement Sherlock, ignorant leurs gloussements agaçants.

« S'il te plaît ? » demande encore Greg en souriant, attrapant un formulaire de commande et le glissant sur la nappe insupportablement rose. « C'est pour la bonne cause ! »

« Quoi, l'équipe de rugby a besoin de nouveaux uniformes ? » rétorque Sherlock, ricanant au coup d'œil mauvais que lui lance Greg.

« Nope. » Molly secoue la tête, fouillant entre les prospectus et les divers papiers. « C'est pour une- euh- association caritative. »

« Vraiment, » déclare Sherlock, sceptique. « Quelle association ? »

Ses doutes sont confirmés quand Molly pivote rapidement vers Greg qui babille sans assurance. « Uh-... c'est pour... c'est le uhm... »

« Joli mensonge, Molly, » grimace Sherlock, levant un pouce sarcastique. « Très bien pensé. »

« Oh, ferme-la, » rit Molly, les joues plus rouges mais ce sourire naturel toujours aux lèvres. « L'argent est reversé aux clubs extra-scolaires, okay ? »

« Donc il est réellement question des uniformes de l'équipe de rugby ? » répète Sherlock avec arrogance.

« Allez, c'est drôle ! » l'encourage Greg, son air benêt mais adorable habituel plaqué sur la face. « Ça coûte deux livres, ce n'est rien pour ton cul de bourge. »

« Il y a forcément quelqu'un de _spécial_ à qui tu pourrais en envoyer un, » roucoule Molly, comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

Clignant plusieurs fois des cils pour effacer l'insinuation, l'inquiétude que Molly puisse savoir quelque chose racle l'arrière de sa nuque. Son cerveau s'arrête en imaginant que, peut-être, elle lui suggère d'envoyer un cœur anonyme à son meilleur ami, ce qui déclencherait la fin du monde, il le sait, avant de finalement réaliser qu'elle ne fait que le taquiner et Sherlock renifle de dérision, mitraillant le formulaire de commande avec dédain. « Non merci. »

« S'il te plaît ? » insiste Molly, ses grandes iris noisettes le percent, la moquerie a disparu et Sherlock se sent étrangement soulagé. « Les ventes ne sont pas florissantes pour le moment et... et tu as raison, la majorité de la recette ira à l'équipe de rugby mais si nous récoltons assez, une partie reviendra au club de sciences et nous pourrions _vraiment_ utiliser cet argent pour participer à des salons, cette année. » Ses yeux se sont humidifiés et elle fixe la table. « Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de cette visibilité pour leurs bourses d'études, tu sais ? »

Se tournant juste à temps pour voir son comparse ajuster son masque de circonstance, Sherlock observe Greg hocher la tête avec sympathie et placer une main dans son dos pour la réconforter. « Ce serait génial, Molls, » confirme-t-il. « Espérons que nous réunirons assez de fonds pour tout ça. »

Et Sherlock sait, il _sait_ qu'il se fait manipuler par la jolie bouille, le cœur trop grand et l'amour des sciences de sa partenaire de labo. Il sait qu'elle joue avec son âme, exposant que les pauvres membres club de sciences ont besoin d'aller à ces salons et de montrer leurs talents pour accéder aux meilleurs universités et aux meilleurs cursus de chimie et de biologie. _Fichue Molly Hooper_.

C'est sans danger, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait envoyer un cœur. C'est anonyme. Personne ne saura.

La question de savoir à qui il va l'envoyer ne se pose même pas, c'est risqué et dangereux, mais les grands yeux de Molly le supplient toujours et il ne peut pas retenir un petit frisson en imaginant John Watson recevoir un cœur en chocolat de la part d'un admirateur secret qui est en réalité son meilleur ami. De plus, John adore les fêtes, Sherlock ne pourra jamais oublier ce Noël où le joueur de rugby l'a traîné dans la neige pour chanter des cantiques avec lui, joues roses et tout sourire. Il adorerait une surprise de ce genre pour la St Valentin, Sherlock en est sûr et certain.

« Ouais, d'accord, calme-toi, » marmonne Sherlock, ignorant sa vraie motivation, arrachant le formulaire des mains de Greg et griffonnant quelques mots d'une main rapide avant de plier la feuille pour cacher son secret. Il sort son porte-feuille de sa poche arrière et claque l'argent sur la table. « Voilà. Heureuse ? »

Ses deux amis restent longuement bouche bée avant de lui offrir des sourires éclatants. « Oui, oui ! Merci beaucoup, Sherlock ! » s'écrie Molly alors que Sherlock glisse le formulaire dans l'urne au bout de la table. L'excitation de Molly ne ressemble pas à celle d'une étudiante en difficulté qui voit dans son geste la possibilité d'intégrer une bonne université. Son sourire insinue plutôt que Sherlock vient de faire quelque chose de délicieusement choquant, celui de Greg la reflète parfaitement.

« Pas de problème, » marmotte-t-il, s'éloignant tandis que les deux autres lui sourient d'un air idiot et s'enfonçant dans la masse de lycéens pour se rendre à son premier cours de la matinée, ignorant la sensation étrange à la base de son crâne, comme s'il avait raté quelque chose.

S'ébrouant pour s'en débarrasser, il sort son portable de sa poche et fixe l'écran avant que la cloche ne retentisse. Il découvre un nouveau message de ce garçon auquel il ne peut pas arrêter de penser, le monde qui l'entoure n'existe plus quand il lit les deux mots tous simples.

 _ **Bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?**_

Tapant sa réponse aussi vite que possible, Sherlock l'envoie et compte d'ors et déjà le temps qui le sépare de sa prochaine heure de trou, rayonnant en arrivant dans sa salle de maths.

 _J'y serai – SH_

* * *

« Si je vois encore le _moindre_ cœur, réel, papier ou _paillette_ , je _hurle_. »

Reniflant dans son cahier et prenant le temps de se recomposer avant de tomber face à face avec des yeux bleus étincelants et un sourire lumineux, Sherlock se mord les lèvres et lève le regard, pour être accueilli par une vue à fendre l'âme. Quelle naïveté de se penser près à affronter un tel spectacle.

John Watson, capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, vêtu de sa veste de rugby bleu marine qui fait ressortir ses iris, un C blanc cousu du côté gauche de sa poitrine alors que ses initiales ornent le droit. Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur son front alors qu'il se jette glorieusement sur la chaise en face du génie à leur table habituelle et Sherlock remercie sa bonne étoile que John préfère fouiller dans son sac plutôt que de le regarder alors tente d'adopter une voix stable.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » l'embête Sherlock, espérant que ses tremblements ne s'entendent pas dans ses mots, car il lui a fallu concentrer toutes ses forces pour les formuler.

« Sérieusement ? » John s'installe, ouvre son cahier et tapote l'extrémité de son stylo sur le bureau en bois. « Celui qui a permis de décorer le lycée comme ça devrait être viré. C'est too much. »

« Pas fan de la St Valentin ? » s'étonne stupidement Sherlock et John rit, lui offrant un sourire qui fait définitivement chavirer le cœur de Sherlock.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, » glousse le blond. « Je pense juste que c'est trop, chaque centimètre carré des couloirs est occupé par une babiole en papier et des _guirlandes_. » Il fait une grimace, comme si les guirlandes l'avaient personnellement offensé il y a fort longtemps. « C'est plus chiant qu'autre chose. »

« Nous sommes bien d'accord, » ronchonne Sherlock en secouant la tête affectueusement, retournant à ses notes pour reprendre une respiration normale, le rire de John a toujours eu un effet étrange sur son rythme cardiaque.

« Hm. Alors. » John s'appuie contre son dossier et croise les bras. « J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait eu une altercation avec notre brute régionale, ce matin. »

Et juste comme ça, le sort se brise et l'estomac de Sherlock se plombe.

 _Fait chier_.

Greg Lestrade et sa grande gueule.

Se statufiant un instant avant de soupirer sa résignation, Sherlock lève des yeux plissés avec un regard de défi. « Ce n'était pas grand chose. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'enquière John, le transperçant. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Rien, » répond Sherlock en balayant les insultes d'Anderson et les questions de John d'un revers de main. « Rien d'inhabituel. »

« Tu vas bien ? » demande gentiment mais fermement John, se penchant pour reposer tout son poids sur ses coudes, laçant ses doigts devant lui et observant attentivement Sherlock.

C'est une habitude que John semble avoir toujours eue, être toujours au petit soin, s'inquiéter et être si foutrement merveilleux. C'est encore plus difficile de lui retourner franchement son regard quand il endosse son costume de futur médecin, étudiant la situation avec calme mais sérieux, toujours prévenant mais déterminé, accumulant toutes les informations qu'il peut soutirer pour diagnostiquer le souci et trouver la solution. C'est l'une des millions de raison pour laquelle Sherlock ne peut tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Il aime tellement ce garçon. Il l'aime plus qu'il ne pensait ça possible.

John Watson est le meilleur ami de Sherlock Holmes depuis maintenant trois ans. Un hiver, après avoir été témoin d'un passage à tabac de Sherlock par l'équipe de football sur le parking, John Watson ne se contenta pas de foncer dans le tas, il aida également Sherlock à se relever et l'emmena aux toilettes pour nettoyer son nez ensanglanté. Il voulu tout savoir de l'histoire pour faire un signalement au directeur et se porter garant de la protection de Sherlock face à des comportements similaires. Sherlock lui parla avec méfiance, mais ils échangèrent malgré tout leurs numéros, la nature inquiète de John n'acceptant aucun refus, et il fit promettre à Sherlock de l'appeler si ça se reproduisait. Ce que, évidemment, Sherlock ne fit pas mais John n'abandonna pas si facilement, suivant le génie partout pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne le supporte plus et finisse par céder, le laissant évaluer la gravité de ses diverses blessures.

Depuis, ils furent inséparables.

Et durant ces trois dernières années, Sherlock Holmes tomba lentement mais sûrement amoureux de son si cher meilleur ami.

Il ne peut pas vraiment s'en blâmer puisque John Watson est... comme _ça_.

Ce sont les petites choses qui importent le plus et Sherlock est difficilement capable de regarder son ami sans rougir car John Watson agit toujours comme John Watson, que Sherlock veuille l'aimer ou non et il est injuste de supporter cette torture chaque jour, ce besoin d'être avec John à tout instant mélangé à ce besoin de ne plus jamais le voir pour éviter de s'humilier. Sherlock est assuré de s'humilier puisque toute cette putain d'école est amoureuse de John comme Sherlock l'est.

Capitaine de l'équipe de rugby et mec adorable en prime, John est absolument idolâtré dans leur lycée. Il est charmant, drôle et fondamentalement bienveillant, toujours une blague et un sourire aux lèvres pour alléger les journées mornes, le genre de type sur lequel on peut compter, qui protège nos arrières quoi qu'il arrive. À cette époque où Sherlock n'était pas conscient de l'importance que ce garçon prendra dans sa vie, à passer tous leurs week-ends ensemble, à regarder des films en mangeant du popcorn, Sherlock ne comprenait même pas ce que John fichait là. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi ce mec incroyable passait autant de temps avec le génie alors qu'il pouvait faire d'innombrables autres choses avec d'innombrables autres personnes, faire bien mieux que tenir compagnie à Sherlock dans sa grande maison vide car ses parents voyagent constamment pour affaires, rentrant rarement.

Rétrospectivement, après ces années passées avec ce garçon, Sherlock sait que c'est tout simplement ce que John fait. Il est juste gentil et attentionné et s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, il s'assurerait que Sherlock ne soit plus jamais ni blessé ni seul pour le reste de ses jours. Il est là pour Sherlock depuis trois belles années d'amitié, apprenant au génie ce que ça fait d'avoir un vrai ami, de supporter quelqu'un, de soutenir quelqu'un et d'aider quelqu'un à survivre à cette merde qu'est l'adolescence.

Et voilà Sherlock, gâchant tous ses efforts en tombant amoureux de lui comme l'idiot qu'il est.

« Ça va, » rumine-t-il, ses joues sont chaudes de son mensonge. « Ce n'était rien. »

« Lestrade m'a dit que tu avais l'air sacrément secoué, » annonce doucement John, avec toute la tendresse dont puisse faire preuve un si bon ami.

« Eh bien, Lestrade ne sait pas tout, » crache Sherlock en réponse, ses entrailles se tordent de culpabilité à la rudesse de ses paroles, mais il ne peut pas les retenir quand John le traite comme s'il était un chiot battu et Greg Lestrade ne peut pas garder sa grande gueule fermée.

« J'en suis bien conscient, » continue patiemment John, la phrase coule si aisément de sa bouche, comme s'il pouvait gaspiller tout son temps à raisonner Sherlock. « Nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu vas bien, tu sais. Nous nous inquiétons. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que vous ne devriez pas, » grogne Sherlock, poignardant son cahier d'un coup de stylo et gribouillant furieusement. « Je suis fatigué que les gens s'inquiètent pour moi, comme s'ils savaient tout. »

« Je te connais. » John fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pas _toi_. » Sherlock roule des yeux, la colère enfle dans sa gorge. « Tous les _autres_. Ils agissent comme s'ils me connaissaient par cœur, comme s'ils savaient tout de moi. C'est _exaspérant_. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'intention de Lestrade, » argumente John, toujours doux et rassurant, gérant l'humeur de Sherlock avec précaution.

« Je sais bien, » aboie Sherlock, gagnant quelques coups d'œil accusateurs des occupants alentours mais il s'en fiche car il se ridiculise de plus en plus devant son meilleur ami. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était son intention. »

Le silence s'installe entre eux et Sherlock en profite pour se calmer, son irritation irrationnelle n'est orientée ni vers Lestrade, ni vers John. Tous ces mots détestables dont il a été la cible ce matin brouillent son esprit.

« Sherlock, » dit finalement John et le génie daigne lever la tête et juste comme ça, John semble lire dans les pensées de Sherlock. « Que t'a dit Anderson, ce matin ? »

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, Sherlock baisse à nouveau le menton, frottant les marques qu'il a gravées dans le papier et secouant le chef. « Il n'est qu'un idiot, » articule-t-il. « C'est cette stupide fête. Ça semble le rendre encore pire, il a besoin de se moquer de moi... bref, c'est juste éreintant. »

Sans même le voir, Sherlock sait que l'expression de John s'est assombrie, lisant entre les lignes des propos de Sherlock. « Ce petit bâtard, » gronde John dans sa barbe avant que sa main n'entre dans le champ de vision de Sherlock. « Hey, » chuchote John pour capter son attention mais Sherlock ne peut pas se résoudre à le regarder. « Il n'y a _rien_ de mal en toi, Sherlock Holmes, tu m'as bien compris ? »

Acquiesçant aux pages de son cahier et se sentant incroyablement bête d'avoir cette conversation, Sherlock ne peut toujours pas bouger. « Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses. »

« C'est ce que je _sais_ , » réplique férocement John et Sherlock convoque tout son courage pour glisser un œil entre ses cils tandis que John parle encore. « Tu es absolument parfait comme tu es et Phillip Anderson peut aller se faire foutre. »

Leurs regards se connectent un long moment. Comme aspiré, Sherlock est désormais incapable de regarder ailleurs et John est déterminé à ne pas le lâcher un instant des yeux. Il veut lui faire comprendre la vérité dans ses mots, ses profondes iris bleues creusent en Sherlock.

C'est trop.

Sherlock doit détourner les yeux, c'est trop intense pour son petit cœur fragile, son estomac bouillonne. Ce garçon lui dit qu'il est parfait.

« D'accord, » murmure-t-il au mur, se forçant à se détendre et ignorant le magnifique blond en face de lui.

« Exactement, d'accord, » confirme John avec un souffle indigné. « J'ai raison. »

Retenant son sourire, Sherlock refuse encore de se tourner vers lui, mais le tendre gloussement qu'il entend lui rend la tâche difficile.

« Peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit... ne l'écoute tout simplement pas, okay ? » insiste John, clairement insatisfait que la discussion se conclut ainsi.

Sherlock soupire, les mots d'Anderson lui reviennent et une vague de rage assaille le génie en se remémorant l'ignoble grimace à laquelle il avait affaire quelques heures plus tôt, l'entaille qu'ont incisé les insultes est encore à vif. « J'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix avec ma vie sexuelle, » rouspète-t-il au papier. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi ça l'intéresse. Ça ne regarde personne, surtout pas ce connard de Phillip Anderson. »

Une lourde pause suit sa déclaration et ses pommettes irradient jusqu'à ce que John réponde enfin, choisissant soigneusement ses termes. Le visage de Sherlock pourrait tout aussi bien prendre feu.

« Tu as raison, » clame lentement John. « Ce n'est pas un sujet qui devrait être abordé si tu n'en as pas envie. »

« Mais c'est bien là le problème, John ! » se plaint Sherlock, son embarras se mélange à la colère, le rendant anxieux et sur la défensive. C'est à John qu'il parle, après tout. John ne le ferait jamais se sentir mal avec ça. Mais tout de même, il continue de parler car tout son self-control semble l'avoir quitté. « Je ne donne jamais mon _accord_. Tout le monde s'imagine simplement quelque chose et ne cherche jamais à connaître ma vérité. Dans l'opinion collective, je suis donc le pauvre petit puceau du lycée et ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre, mais c'est comme ça et j'aimerais juste pouvoir y remédier et ne plus m'en inquiéter. »

Les derniers mots sortent avant que Sherlock ne puisse les contenir et il sent immédiatement la panique et l'incertitude compresser sa poitrine, menaçant de l'étouffer et ses yeux se dardent à ceux de John pour prendre compte des dégâts qu'a provoqué sa bouche intempestive.

Les traits de John traduisent une certaine complexité, comme s'il luttait entre la colère et la concentration, essayant de garder une face stoïque mais ses lèvres serrées tremblent. Son front est ridé, au-dessus de ses yeux bleus, ses joues bronzées sont pincées.

« Tu... » commence-t-il mais il s'interrompt, inspirant profondément avant de poursuivre, choisissant à nouveau judicieusement ses mots. « Tu ne veux... plus être vierge ? »

C'est tellement diplomate et tellement John, les lèvres de Sherlock convulsent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il n'opine, appréciant les pincettes que prend son meilleur ami. Puis son subconscient revient à ce qui est important.

Oh Seigneur.

Oh _putain_.

Ce n'est pas un gros secret, il sait que tout le monde est au courant qu'il est vierge mais, bon sang, vient-il vraiment de le dire ? À voix haute ? À John Watson, en plus ?

Anderson a envahi sa tête et, maintenant, il se lamente sur sa virginité auprès du garçon dont il est fou amoureux. Il est officiellement fou à lier.

« Je... ce serait juste sympa de ne plus être embêté à cause de ça, » se défend Sherlock, bien que John et lui sachnt pertinemment qu'il ne va pas se vanter d'avoir eu des relations sexuelles. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grosse affaire. Tout le monde l'a fait. »

Il observe si longtemps les réactions de John Watson que les joues du joueur de rugby virent au rose avant de reprendre contenance, comme s'ils n'avaient pas la conversation la plus étrange sur Terre. « Donc tu veux juste... quoi, exactement ? Sauter sur la première personne venue pour te dire que c'est bon, tu l'as fait ? »

Le ton de John est légèrement accusateur et horrifié et très inquiet mais tout ce que Sherlock peut faire est hausser les épaules. Il n'y a pas réfléchi dans tous les détails. Le sexe avec un étranger n'est pas très attrayant, mais ce serait agréable de ne plus être vu comme un taré que personne ne veut toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Non pas qu'il le clamerait haut et fort puisqu'il voudrait le faire avec un garçon et que les insultes seraient alors axées sur autre choses que sa virginité hypothétiquement perdue mais... mais pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, pour son propre tourment interne, il voudrait passer de l'autre côté de la ligne, ne plus être harcelé là-dessus car non, en fait, il ne _serait plus_ vierge. Ce serait bien, non ? Ce serait bien d'être de _ce_ côté, pas vrai ?

Mais cette activité implique la participation d'une autre personne et Sherlock ne peut pas s'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que ce garçon assis en face de lui. Ce garçon très hétéro qui n'est aucunement intéressé par les hommes.

C'est perdu d'avance.

Mais pour le bien de cette conversation, Sherlock continue car il est déjà embourbé jusqu'au cou et qu'il ne voit de toute manière aucune porte de sortie. « Pas forcément quelqu'un au hasard, » annonce nonchalamment Sherlock comme si sa virginité ne revêtait aucune sorte d'importance. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne sait pas quoi en penser. « Ce serait mieux si je connaissais la personne. »

La mâchoire de John tombe grande ouverte. « Tu es sérieux, » murmure-t-il, clignant compulsivement des paupières. « Tu veux... baiser avec quelqu'un juste histoire de dire que tu l'as fait ? »

« Je ne veux pas en faire toute une montagne, » contre Sherlock, ses oreilles s'échauffent à la vulgarité de John. « Simplement, ce serait cool d'en finir avec ça avant la fac. Pas la peine d'y traîner mon adorable réputation de taré. »

Plusieurs émotions se battent sur la face de John, déformant et tordant ses traits alors qu'il tente clairement de déterminer quelle réaction est la plus adéquate. Différentes choses passent dans ses yeux bleu profond, trop vite pour que Sherlock puisse les identifier. Les cils blonds qui battent les chassent les unes après les autres. Sherlock a le souffle coupé, il attend que le monde s'effondre, il ne sait pas comment cette discussion va se terminer.

Jusqu'à ce que John semble décider quelque chose, bombant le torse et acquiesçant légèrement pour lui-même, une résolution nouvelle s'ancre sur son visage.

Sherlock attend, incapable de bouger.

« D'accord, » dit fermement le joueur de rugby. « Je vais le faire. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sherlock penche la tête sur le côté, trop absorbé par l'expression de John pour calculer la teneur de ses paroles. « Faire quoi ? »

Les yeux s'écarquillant l'espace d'une seconde et déglutissant difficilement comme si sa gorge était sèche, les doigts de John gigotent sur les coutures de sa veste. « Oh- eh bien, tu... tu as dit... Je- veux dire que si tu veux y remédier, je peux- je vais le faire. »

Le cerveau de Sherlock est court-circuité une trentaine de secondes, incapable de connecter les points essentiels de l'échange avec la conclusion, les mots de John sont flous dans sa tête, comme entendus sous l'eau, leur sens est incompréhensible.

Alors il bat des cils. Et bat. Et bat. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le picotent. John se balance inconfortablement sur sa chaise, sa proposition flotte dans l'air comme un éléphant géant qui trépignerait sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit.

Puis Sherlock retrouve sa voix, mais toujours pas ses neurones. « Mais tu es hétéro, » débite-t-il stupidement, comme si ça allait rendre la situation moins étrange.

Les joues de John prennent immédiatement d'adorables couleurs et Sherlock le fixe trop longtemps quand John finit par se racler la gorge, se frottant la nuque. « Euh- Ouais, je comptais t'en parler, en fait. Je... je pense que je suis bisexuel. »

Encore une fois, Sherlock reste bouche bée. Il y a trop de nouvelles informations et il est plutôt difficile de les assimiler, aucune ne semble avoir de sens. « Tu allais m'en parler ? »

« Bien sûr, » affirme John, quelque peu incrédule, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Et avec ce qui suit, Sherlock réalise que c'est probablement le cas. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. À qui d'autre pourrais-je me confier ? »

« Oh, » expire Sherlock, il sent une petite chaleur dans sa poitrine. « Je- ...merci. »

« Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu étais gay, pas vrai ? » John s'ébroue avec simplicité. « Les amis se disent ce genre de choses. »

« Évidemment, » concorde Sherlock, mordant sa lèvre pour contrôler son sourire.

« Donc je pourrais... je suis volontaire, » bredouille John, tirant sur sa manche. « Si ça te va. »

Formuler une réponse cohérente et compréhensible demande à Sherlock un effort monumental, tout ce qu'il se passe le chamboule, mais il parvient à tousser un « D'accord » tremblant avant que le silence ne les gagne de nouveau.

Ce n'est que quand John sourit brillamment d'une oreille à l'autre et informe Sherlock que sa mère est de garde de nuit dimanche, ce n'est que quand Sherlock répond que ses propres parents ne reviendront pas chez lui de toute la semaine, ce n'est que quand ils fomentent un plan pour que John passe la nuit de dimanche chez Sherlock et ce n'est que quand John disparaît avec un salut étrange de la main, que Sherlock réalise exactement ce qu'ils viennent de préparer.

Et puisque aujourd'hui est vendredi, il lui reste une quantité effroyable de temps pour piquer une crise de nerf.

* * *

Il a changé d'avis au moins dix-huit fois quand dix-neuf heures sonnent, ce dimanche soir. L'ampleur de ce qui va se produire ne l'a frappé que deux heures plus tôt, quand John lui a envoyé un message après un silence radio de deux jours.

 _ **C'est toujours okay pour ce soir ?**_

Et aussi rapidement que ces dernières quarante-huit heures se sont écoulées, les doigts de Sherlock scellent son sort d'un simple _Oui_ , comme s'il n'avait pas passé la veille à nettoyer de fond en comble toute la résidence pour éviter de penser à ce qui allait se produire.

Le week-end se résume à un brouillard informe alors que l'horloge semble refuser d'accélérer pour enfin arriver au moment fatidique tant espéré et, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il est dimanche, la sonnette retentit et Sherlock est soudainement consumé par la réalité.

Il passa la journée à se préparer, lavant les draps, faisant puis refaisant le lit, repassant soigneusement son jean préféré et pliant à la perfection le col de sa chemise. Puis il traîna son corps transpirant dans un bain chaud pour se récurer sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge, à vif et prête, domptant ses boucles et tapotant subtilement de l'eau de Cologne sur ses poignets, gardant ses mains et son esprit occupés à perfectionner ce qui sera probablement le plus grand moment de sa vie, car il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et rester tranquille sans sentir les prémices d'une attaque de panique. Ainsi sursaute-t-il en entendant la sonnette.

Et juste comme ça, le petit monde silencieux et calme du génie explose en mille morceaux. Son destin l'attend à quelques pas seulement. C'est déconcertant et terrifiant et _réel_.

Oh Seigneur.

Oh _Seigneur_... c'est réel. John Watson est _là_ en chair et en os, là pour prendre Sherlock Holmes et oh Seigneur. Oh _Seigneur Tout-Puissant_.

Ordonnant à ses mains d'arrêter de trembler, Sherlock se dresse sur ses jambes instables et marche à la porte d'entrée. Avec une dernière respiration profonde, il ouvre le battant, reniant toutes ces pensées que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, que John a peut-être décidé de se rétracter, qu'ils n'y ont peut-être pas réfléchi suffisamment, qu'ils devraient peut-être réévaluer la chose et peut-être _ne pas_ le faire.

Bien. C'est bon.

John se tient de l'autre côté du seuil, vêtu tout de bleu foncé, chemise et jean, cette tenue lui va encore mieux que tout ce que Sherlock l'a vu porter auparavant. Il est absolument magnifique et tous les scénarios éventuels de discussion passent par la fenêtre comme la bouche de Sherlock s'emplit de salive et le _désir_ creuse son abdomen. S'imaginer que John pourrait _ne pas_ le baiser ce soir révulse son estomac. Il se sent surpassé par tout ce qui l'entoure, par ce garçon sous le porche.

Bon sang, il _veut_ John Watson.

Il veut _tellement_ que John Watson le prenne.

Même si c'est juste cette nuit. Même si c'est juste une fois.

Sherlock le veut. Sherlock veut _tout_ de lui.

Tout aussi stupéfait, John oscille un long moment sur le pas de la porte, courant ses sublimes iris bleues sur la silhouette de Sherlock, étudiant et appréciant chaque élément avant de finalement sortir de sa transe, réalisant qu'il n'a pas encore dit le moindre mot et souriant d'un air d'excuse, tendant le sac en papier qui pend de sa main gauche.

« J'ai apporté le dîner, » dit-il, mais sa voix est rude et un peu flageolante, plus profonde que Sherlock ne l'a jamais entendue, comme si du chocolat fondu coulait de sa bouche, ses mots reflètent la chaleur qui irradie du corps de Sherlock. Et c'en est fini.

« Au diable le dîner, » grogne Sherlock avec une confiance nouvelle et John laisse tomber le sac sur le sol de l'entrée, claquant la porte d'un coup de talon sans se faire prier.

Puis ses bras épais et musclés sont à la taille de Sherlock et ses mains reposent sur le dos de Sherlock et son corps entre en collision avec le corps de Sherlock et c'est...

Nom d'un chien.

C'est encore _plus_ que ce que Sherlock s'était permis d'imaginer.

Leurs lèvres qui se connectent sont comme des feux d'artifice. Le baiser est lent et passionné, doux et prévenant. Les orteils de Sherlock se recroquevillent d'euphorie tandis qu'il fond contre John, ses bras entourent les épaules de John, de la lave parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. John l'embrasse si tendrement, pinçant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock entre les siennes et suçant avec application. C'est plein d'interrogations tentatrices et de promesses ardentes, de lentes ondulations de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, trouvant leur rythme rien qu'à eux. Le génie tremble déjà, la possibilité de _plus_ les ronge alors qu'ils touchent et explorent et apprennent à connaître l'autre de cette manière qui leur est étrangère.

John recule et sourit presque timidement, rangeant une boucle égarée derrière l'oreille de Sherlock avant de lacer leurs doigts ensemble en inclinant discrètement le menton en direction de la chambre de Sherlock et le génie s'exécute avec déférence, presque incapable de croire ce qui arrive, agrippant la main de John comme si, en la lâchant, tout volerait en fumée.

Ils sont silencieux quand John ferme la porte derrière eux. Le lit de Sherlock n'attend qu'eux, de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais le blond ne l'y attire pas tout de suite. Il préfère l'envelopper de nouveau dans ses bras et le serrer fort, berçant son corps comme si Sherlock était quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose de délicat dont John devait prendre soin. Le cœur de Sherlock en souffre, la gentillesse dont John fait preuve fait remonter tant de sentiments, tant d'émotions pour lesquelles il n'aurait jamais pu être préparé, même avec les cours d'éducation sexuelle, même avec ses recherche internet sur ce que provoque le sexe.

Un pouce parcourt la pommette de Sherlock et il ouvre les paupières pour découvrir John qui l'observe avec adoration. « Ça va ? » murmure le joueur de rugby avec une autre caresse de son doigt sur sa peau.

« Oui, » souffle Sherlock, prenant la main de John et la guidant au premier bouton de sa chemise, transmettant ce qu'il ne parvient pas à formuler.

John sourit et le déshabille avec précaution, vérifiant son état à chaque nouveau centimètre de peau dévoilée et Sherlock lutte pour respirer normalement. La tendresse du toucher de John gonfle dangereusement son cœur comme John glisse sa chemise sur ses bras et dépose des baisers sur ses épaules dénudées.

« Tu es beau, » chuchote-t-il, effleurant des doigts pieux sur le torse de Sherlock, sentant les muscles rouler et envahissant son cou de bisous bouche ouverte. Sherlock jette sa tête en arrière et gémit sans y penser, il ne se serait jamais attendu à aimer ce genre de démonstration, si douce et affectueuse.

« Merde, » croasse John sur son épiderme, et Sherlock remarque que les mains de John tremblent et planent au-dessus de son ventre. Ses pouces migrent au bouton qui tient en place le jean de Sherlock.

L'urgence dans les mouvements du blond fait pulser quelque chose à la base de son échine et il se mord les lèvres alors que le pantalon s'ouvre. Il va définitivement aimer ça. Il ne s'inquiète pas de ce qui adviendra plus tard, que c'est juste l'histoire d'une fois, que demain, il verra John à l'école et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

Non, il va prendre tout ce qu'il pourra. Se donner entièrement. Passer une nuit parfaite avec ce garçon parfait.

Donc il ramène son crâne en avant et capture à nouveaux les lèvres de John pour les dévorer gentiment, roulant sa langue dans la bouche de John quand celui-ci l'ouvre pour respirer, goûtant le thé qu'il a bu dans l'après-midi, la moiteur, le confort, tout ce qui fait John Watson. Le jean de Sherlock glisse au sol, entraînant par la même occasion son sous-vêtement, et John recueille son corps totalement nu au creux de ses bras en l'embrassant, une main voyage dans ses boucles et masse le cuir chevelu.

Les doigts de Sherlock se faufilent sous la chemise de John et se mettent au travail, déboutonnant, dézippant, déshabillant son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un à l'autre, la peau nue contre la peau nue, s'enlaçant étroitement, épris par la peur de se noyer s'ils se lâchaient.

John ploie le premier, poussant Sherlock à reculons pour l'allonger sur le lit, rampant par-dessus lui et monopolisant encore ses lèvres. Le poids de John est plus que bienvenu, épinglant Sherlock au matelas. Les draps propres de Sherlock sont chauds et doux, l'atmosphère craque d'anticipation, de promesses, d'intentions entre eux et la chair nue frotte la chair nue. Des doigts emprisonnent les poignets fins de Sherlock et les tirent au-dessus de sa tête et Sherlock gémit comme John bloque ses mains d'une seule paume en se nourrissant de sa lèvre inférieure. Les hanches du génie ondulent et le sexe de John cogne contre le sien, envoyant des étincelles de pur plaisir dans le corps de Sherlock, le petit foyer au fond de son ventre vire au brasier infernal.

« Putain, » siffle John en cachant son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, geignant alors qu'ils bougent ensemble, frictionnant leurs érections à chaque poussée. « Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock. »

Les doigts de John descendent sur les bras de Sherlock et sa bouche longe son sternum, lapant la peau et tourbillonnant sa langue sur un téton. Les mains du génie se cramponnent aux draps tandis qu'il pousse son buste à la rencontre du toucher de John, à la rencontre de la stimulation de ses mamelons sensibles et la sensation de la queue dure de John qui rue contre lui brouille sa vision. « Ohh mon Dieu. »

John se redresse légèrement, attrapant la hanche de Sherlock pour engloutir son mamelon dans sa bouche et pincer l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Le génie _sanglote_ , il se sent de plus en plus terrassé par le besoin, se tortillant à mesure que John joue avec son corps.

« Mon Dieu, tu es tellement réceptif, » murmure John, son sourire est clairement audible dans ses mots. « J'adore ça. »

« John, » répond Sherlock sans cohérence, se mordant la lèvre alors que John donne un autre coup de bassin et tire un peu plus sur son téton. « S'il te plaît. »

Gloussant contre sa peau, John descend peu à peu sur le corps de Sherlock qui est complètement avachi sur le matelas mais le brun se fiche de sa posture, son épiderme chante des prières pour les mains, les lèvres, les mots de John Watson, de micro-décharges électriques pulsent dans chacun de ses nerfs.

Suçotant et léchant, John se coulisse encore, et Sherlock se dresse sur ses coudes pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés qui se ferment bien vite comme la bouche de John presse sur sa hanche nue, sa langue parcourant la ligne de son bassin.

Son épiderme est déjà fleuri de chair de poule quand, soudainement, le plaisir engloutit son corps tandis qu'une chaleur obscènement humide engouffre sa verge et Sherlock pleurniche presque. C'est trop intense, il crie sans même s'en apercevoir, le son est pathétique, plein de besoin et de surprise et il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, il _ne peut pas_ -

« John, » halète Sherlock et, même à ses propres oreilles, ça ressemble à une supplique, une supplique pour que le garçon qui lui procure ce plaisir indescriptible arrête, se cramponnant à l'épaule et aux cheveux de John. « John. John ! S'il te plaît, John, arrête, _arrête._ »

Le blond entre ses jambes obéit immédiatement, le front plissé d'inquiétude en remontant pour faire face à Sherlock. « Quoi ? Ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? »

Secouant frénétiquement la tête en hyperventilant, Sherlock passe la main dans les mèches de John pour le calmer alors qu'il rassemble des pensées cohérentes. Il ne veut pas que John croit qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal car, nom d'un chien, il n'a _rien_ fait de mal, c'est juste... c'était juste...

« Je suis désolé, John- Je- Je suis trop excité, je suis trop... je ne peux pas- je vais jouir si tu continues, je jure que je vais jouir- »

L'expression anxieuse de John devient douce et tendre, l'affection éclaire ses traits de chérubin et il picore un baiser sur la tempe de Sherlock. « Je suis désolé, Amour, » ronronne-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas rendre ça écrasant. »

Sherlock s'assoit et enveloppe les épaules de John dans ses bras, son souffle revient finalement à la normal et il secoue à nouveau la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça, tu... tu étais tellement... c'était fantastique- c'est juste que je- je veux- ...je veux plus- ...je ne veux pas que ça se termine. »

La paume de John caresse d'un geste apaisant le dos de Sherlock, recouvrant sa gorge de bisous. « Ce n'est pas terminé, Bébé, » chuchote John à son oreille, lui offrant une autre vague de joie. « C'est loin d'être terminé. »

Merde, ça ressemble à une promesse et Sherlock émet un petit bruit alors que John le rallonge et voue un véritable culte à son corps, frôlant du bout des doigts, le faisant s'arquer et gémir.

Ses mains retombent finalement sur ses rotules et appuient sans forcer, et Sherlock écarte obligeamment les jambes, se sentant si exposé mais John ne rit pas et ne se moque pas, il glisse simplement sa paume sur l'estomac de Sherlock et plane légèrement au-dessus de son sexe, marmonnant quelques mots presque inintelligibles. « Tellement beau. Absolument magnifique, Sherlock. »

Sherlock frissonne sous le compliment, se focalisant sur la main de John à sa cuisse, statufié alors que l'autre fouille la table de chevet à la recherche des accessoires dont Sherlock avait la charge, il s'en est occupé le soir même de l'accord, avant que tout ceci ne devienne si réel, une petite boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant achetés les doigts tremblants et les joues rouges sans jamais regarder directement le caissier.

Sherlock ferme les yeux et ignore le tressaillement qui s'attaque à l'arrière de son cou en entendant le _snick_ d'un capuchon qu'on ouvre. Il sait ce qui vient ensuite et ses intestins semblent flotter.

Mais il ne s'y attend pas quand des lèvres tièdes et moelleuses capturent les siennes en un baiser chaste mais déterminé. John malaxe sa bouche jusqu'à pouvoir plonger sa langue contre celle de Sherlock, le détendant lentement mais sûrement.

Sherlock se laisse aller, ses os se transforment en gelée alors que John s'applique, frottant leurs langues ensemble si attentivement que Sherlock ne remarque presque pas la chaleur soudaine entre ses jambes.

« Détends-toi, » chuchote John quand Sherlock se tend et bloque son souffle. La pression de ses doigts derrière ses testicules est étrange et excitante à la fois, l'appréhension s'atténue alors que John atteint le cercle de muscles entre ses fesses, le lubrifiant aide à la fluidité des mouvements, ouvrant patiemment Sherlock.

« Ça va ? » s'enquiert tout bas John, sa voix est un peu rauque et grave et Sherlock miaule presque quand l'extrémité d'un doigt pénètre son corps.

« Uh-huh » répond-il vaillamment, ses talons creusent dans les draps et il tente de soulever les hanches pour plus, il s'offre à John tel une fleur qui s'épanouit, ses cuisses tremblent de l'effort de se hisser plus haut.

Les lèvres de John sont à son oreille et il susurre en introduisant son doigt en Sherlock, tétant son lobe. « Oh, Amour, tu es tellement chaud. Je veux te faire te sentir bien, Sherlock. Je veux te faire te sentir merveilleusement bien. Tu aimes ça ? »

La première phalange passe l'entrée plissée de Sherlock et ses mains volent aux biceps de John, s'y accrochant en poussant vers l'intrusion pour l'encourager. « Oh mon Dieu, » marmotte-t-il, ses yeux gris contemplent le poignet de John avant de se perdre dans ses iris bleues qui l'observent précautionneusement. Il fond comme du beurre au soleil, ses paupières papillonnent, c'est _bon_. « Oh mon _Dieu_. »

Et brusquement, il est ravagé. Comme un train sans frein dans une impasse, ça frappe sa poitrine et lui vide les poumons car quand il dit _oh mon Dieu_ , il veut dire _je t'aime_ et toutes ces absurdités à propos d'une seule et unique nuit parfaite le ramènent à sa propre fragilité car Sherlock ne peut pas se contenter d'une nuit, il ne peut pas se contenter de celle-ci, pas avec John, il ne survivrait pas sans ça, il va avoir besoin de ça pour toujours et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, après. De ça, il en est certain.

Alors il se cramponne à son John comme à sa propre vie et ravale l'amour qui brûle un trou dans son cœur. Il regarde John avec tout ce qu'il ne peut pas dire, ses yeux nuageux brillent de tout son amour, son adoration, son affection et le doigt de John s'immobilise un instant avant qu'un second ne rejoigne le premier et _Dieu_ , il aime ce garçon, ce garçon qui lui délivre le plus exquis plaisir qu'il ait jamais senti, qui prend soin de lui, qui le tient contre lui et qui le caresse.

Et Sherlock sait qu'il ne voudra jamais personne d'autre. Il ne voudra jamais quiconque de la manière dont il veut John Watson.

Un calme le submerge, une réalisation que c'est ça, c'est exactement ce qu'il est sur le point d'avoir avant que son cœur ne tombe en miettes. Donc il sourit car la douleur n'est pas encore éveillée, pas maintenant, pas tant que John est encore sien, même si c'est la première et la dernière fois.

Donc il plie ses genoux sur son buste et se dresse pour un baiser langoureux. Puis il ne laisse plus d'autre choix à John, emprisonnant sa taille de ses jambes, murmurant « Je suis prêt John. S'il te plaît, je suis prêt. »

Le blond pousse ses doigts encore deux fois avant de les retirer et s'emparer d'un préservatif, déposant des baisers dans la gorge et sur la poitrine de Sherlock et le déroulant sur son sexe, se flattant rapidement d'une main généreusement lubrifiée. Mais il s'arrête, planant au-dessus de Sherlock et dégageant les boucles égarées sur son front. « Je voudrais que tu me le dises encore une fois, Amour, » chuchote-t-il tendrement. « Tu es sûr ? »

Ça donne envie à Sherlock de pleurer et de rire en même temps, ce qui se traduit par une sorte de sanglot mordu, fourrageant ses doigts dans les cheveux de John. « Je suis prêt, » souffle-t-il. « S'il te plaît, fais-le, John. »

Les joues de John sont rougies et chaudes quand Sherlock y pose sa main, ses traits sont doux, le cœur de Sherlock est douloureux et il prend le temps de mémoriser le visage de John, aimant et préoccupé, tous ces côtés de lui que Sherlock adore.

Et une fois fait, Sherlock cligne des paupières, sauvegardant ce souvenir dans sa mémoire pour toujours, et acquiesce de façon déterminée.

Et John le pénètre.

C'est tellement lent, les cils de John effleurent ses pommettes, ses yeux bleus sont aussi ronds que la lune et Sherlock est incapable de respirer durant un moment, son corps entier se sent comblé. Il siffle une expiration tremblante et étreint la hanche de John, le gardant immobile quelques secondes. « Juste une minute, » murmure Sherlock tandis qu'il sent son corps s'ajuster progressivement et John patiente, comme gelé sur place. Il commence immédiatement à psalmodier des excuse et à se retirer.

Les jambes de Sherlock le maintiennent, enveloppées autour du dos de John. « Non non, n'arrête pas, » supplie-t-il. « Donne... donne-moi juste une minute. »

John attend, son regard inquiet guette le moindre rictus, le moindre pincement, le moindre indice de douleur, et Sherlock lui sourit en retour, appréciant l'attention, frottant des mains câlines sur les flancs de John et inspirant. « Je vais bien, » susurre-t-il. « C'est juste nouveau. Il faut que je m'y habitue. »

John semble toujours peiné, faisant pleuvoir des bisous d'excuse sur chaque centimètre carré de Sherlock qu'il peut atteindre, ses joues, ses lèvres, son front. « Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, » assène-t-il férocement. « Jamais. »

« Je sais, » réplique Sherlock, car il sait, John ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement.

Ce qui est triste puisque John n'a aucune idée de combien il va blesser Sherlock.

Mais c'est un problème qui appartient à demain. Car ce soir, Sherlock Holmes couche avec John Watson et il aimerait en profiter sans songer aux cauchemars de l'avenir.

Alors il met cette pensée de côté et se concentre jusqu'à sentir son corps s'adapter à l'intrusion et, sans prévenir, l'érection de John coule profondément en lui, ses parois internes accueillent le garçon jusqu'à la garde. John jure sur la joue de Sherlock et Sherlock gémit son accord. Puis les choses changent du tout au tout.

Ils ondulent lentement ensemble, roulent contre le corps ferme de l'autre, agrippent et grognent comme John glisse en et hors Sherlock avec velouté, une main refermée hermétiquement autour de la cuisse de Sherlock.

« Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, putain, » geint John et Sherlock doit l'embrasser, doit l'enlacer fort. Il est enveloppé de chaleur, de passion et d'extase, goûtant les jurons et son propre nom dans la bouche de John et c'est _fabuleux_.

John fait de son mieux, des rides d'effort creusent son front. Sherlock hisse son bassin pour prendre plus qu'il ne peut, et-

« _Oh_! » halète Sherlock, des étincelles éclatent derrière ses yeux et ses membres frissonnent sévèrement alors que John réitère ses assauts sur cette zone érogène à l'intérieur de lui, toute sa physionomie convulse. « Ohh- Mon Dieu, John. »

S'emparant de sa main, la détachant de sa hanche, John entrelace leurs doigts et tire son bras en arrière, au-dessus de sa tête, un point d'ancrage comme il martèle Sherlock. « Ouais, ouais, Bébé, » babille John, frappant encore et encore ce point si délicieux. Sherlock s'arque avec un sanglot.

« John. Oh- _John_ , » crie-t-il, écrasant la main de John, le bouillonnement familier de l'orgasme inonde son bas-ventre. « John. John. S'il te plaît, _John_! »

Une grande main tiède délaisse sa cuisse en faveur de sa verge, le masturbant de la base au gland sans jamais arrêter de le pistonner, le rythme parfait pour rendre Sherlock _fou_.

Ses yeux gris se verrouillent à ceux de John, s'approchant de plus en plus de l'échéance. Et juste quand les iris bleues de John brillent de quelque chose de si sincère, honnête et viscéral, Sherlock se perd dans la vague culminante de plaisir qui le ravage et fait s'effondrer son monde entier. Son corps est dominé par celui de John et il flotte dans les sensations. Une pensée fulgurante s'installe dans son crâne, s'il ne savait pas que c'était impossible, il pourrait interpréter le regard de son meilleur ami pour de l'amour.

* * *

C'est la lumière froide du petit jour qui jette au seau d'eau glacée sur le bonheur de Sherlock.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, pas une seule, mais tout de même. Tout de même, il ne réalisait pas combien il était démuni face à ce qui l'attend.

Il sait désormais que les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, balayant ses espoirs qu'il pourrait contourner les changements. Il était si naïf de penser pouvoir avoir une nuit, avoir finalement ce qu'il voulait, juste une fois et aller bien malgré tout, s'en sortir en un seul morceau, peut-être même revenir à la normal. Mais maintenant, il sait. Il sait qu'il n'ira _jamais_ bien de nouveau.

John s'est évaporé tôt dans la matinée, sans doute pour éviter la conversation étrange et insupportable qu'ils devront avoir à un moment donné, mais pas tout de suite, pas quand les choses sont encore si à vif et nouvelles et douloureuses. Sherlock s'était réveillé, avait regardé John enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte, couvrant ce corps sublime qui avait fait des choses inqualifiable à Sherlock la nuit dernière, des choses qu'il n'expérimentera plus jamais avec le magnifique joueur de rugby.

Et le génie l'avait presque apostrophé. Lui avait presque demandé de se débarrasser de ces vêtements inutiles et de revenir au lit, le lit de _Sherlock_ , sa véritable place, mais ça n'aurait fait que le ridiculiser. Il connaît la règle. Il sait _exactement_ dans quoi il s'est fourré.

Donc, il est resté silencieusement allongé, enfonçant sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur dans une tentative désespérée de l'empêcher de s'effriter alors que John franchissait la porte.

Seigneur, ça a fait mal. Ça a fait bien plus mal que ce à quoi Sherlock s'attendait.

Mais même maintenant, tandis qu'il marche dans les couloirs de leur lycée, il sait que la douleur qu'il a ressentie ce matin n'est rien comparée à ce qui va arriver. Comparée à l'agonie de revoir John Watson après ce qu'ils ont partagé la veille. La douleur de ce matin n'est qu'une putain de promenade de santé.

Les couloirs sont heureusement bondés, ce matin. Pas un seul étudiant ne remarque Sherlock qui erre de son premier cours à son deuxième et maintenant à son casier. Il prévoit de rester aussi invisible que possible, la tristesse embrouille ses pensées et lui donne l'impression d'être encore plus insignifiant, encore plus seul qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute sa courte vie.

Les cours sont passés comme de simples nuisances sonores et Sherlock est resté affalé sur sa chaise, à fixer le fond des abysses et à se demander comment il pourrait bien survivre sans ce qu'il a obtenu pour la première et la dernière fois, la veille.

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui procurerait le sexe. Ce que le sexe avec _John Watson_ lui procurerait.

Et maintenant il sait, il putain de _sait_ qu'il va payer pour ça. Il va payer le prix fort pour la nuit la plus fabuleuse qu'il connaîtra jamais.

Déverrouillant son casier, il voit un groupe de filles de son âge s'agiter dans tous les sens à quelques mètres de lui. Quatre d'entre elles entourent une cinquième qui parle assez bas pour que Sherlock n'entende rien. Mais le rose de ses joues et le sourire sur son visage en disent long. Elle rayonne presque et ses amies poussent des _ooh_ et des _aww_ et l'étreignent en émettant des petits cris joyeux. La curiosité l'emporte, Sherlock les observe vaguement. Son cerveau est plus qu'heureux de déduire pour se détourner de son tourment actuel. Alors il étudie le spectacle sans arrière-pensée. Le petit groupe se disloque progressivement, la fille au centre de l'attention est finalement totalement visible et Sherlock aperçoit quelque chose de rouge dans ses bras quand-

« Sherlock ? »

Ça fait _mal_ d'entendre son nom de ce ton.

Ce n'est plus du chocolat liquide mais du miel chaud qui s'écoule des lèvres de John Watson, sa voix est la plus belle musique que Sherlock ait jamais entendue, hier comme aujourd'hui.

Ignorant les élancements qui attaquent son cœur, Sherlock respire profondément avant de pivoter et faire face à son meilleur ami, la douleur menace de l'avaler tout entier.

Les iris de John sont encore plus bleues, aujourd'hui, comme l'océan après une tempête particulièrement violente. L'opale, le turquoise, l'indigo et la menthe se combinent, hypnotisant Sherlock Holmes.

Bon sang, il _suffoque_ de ne pas tendre les mains, de ne pas tirer John dans ses bras et l'enlacer comme il l'a fait la veille, de ne pas enfouir sa face dans le cou de John et sentir ce parfum qui imprègne toujours ses draps et son oreiller, qui s'est en quelque chose infiltrée dans sa peau et ne veut plus partir, cette fragrance qui éprend son nez et lui donne l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Ça le tue de ne pas toucher ce magnifique garçon.

« Je...- » commence le rugbyman mais il s'interrompt, ses grands yeux fuient ceux de Sherlock et descendent, fixant un petit objet qu'il serre contre son torse et que Sherlock ne remarque que maintenant. « J'ai reçu ton cadeau de St Valentin. »

Le cerveau de Sherlock Holmes n'est décidément pas opérationnel aujourd'hui et il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, le jeune homme aspire toute son attention et la boite qu'il tient n'a aucun sens.

Mon Dieu, il est fatigué. Ça ne fait que deux heures et Sherlock est _exténué_. « Quoi ? » répond-il stupidement, car il n'a rien compris et il n'est pas sûr de _vouloir_ comprendre. Plus rien n'a de sens, maintenant qu'il a eu John dans tous les sens du terme et qu'il ne l'aura plus jamais.

Comme des indices envoyés par une force divine, deux visages familiers pointent à un angle derrière John, Molly Hooper et Greg Lestrade discutent avec animation avant de prendre connaissance de la coquille vide de Sherlock qui les fixe et ils se statufient comme un seul homme, au beau milieu d'une phrase.

Sherlock voit les pupilles de Molly voyager de Sherlock au dos de John puis amorcer un pas de côté, dégageant sa vue de l'épaule de John et finalement entrevoir ce que ce dernier a dans les mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Et Sherlock continue de regarder, à moitié intéressé et plutôt décontenancé, Molly retenir une grimace et jeter un coup d'œil à Greg. Ils finissent tout deux par tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière pour Sherlock ou John, déguerpissant aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus. Ça prend une bonne minute à Sherlock pour connecter ses neurones. La petite scène est passée totalement inaperçue pour John Watson, si bien que Sherlock se demande s'il a complètement halluciné. Peut-être que John ne se tient pas présentement devant lui, que ce n'est qu'un délire de son imagination endolorie, peut-être qu'il devient complètement fou.

Et puis c'est comme si le monde advenait de nouveau. L'estomac de Sherlock se tord de rage et d'embarras et d'encore plus de cette foutue douleur. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent et Sherlock rougit.

Putain.

Oh putain, c'est la putain de _St Valentin_ et... et Molly et Greg...

« Ces _enfoirés_ , » gronde-t-il dans sa barbe, fusillant l'endroit où ses deux amis se tenaient il y a quelques instants comme s'ils étaient susceptibles de se matérialiser de nouveau à n'importe quel moment pour subir le lynchage verbal que Sherlock serait plus que ravi de leur livrer.

« Sherlock ? » La voix hésitante de John s'infiltre à travers la colère du génie et Sherlock revient vers son ami, toujours outragé. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ces _idiots_! » s'exclame Sherlock, pointant du doigt et mitraillant avec insistance cet emplacement vide, tout s'assemble horriblement. « Ils étaient supposés... c'était supposé être _anonyme_! »

John l'observe comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée mais Sherlock ne peut pas passer à autre chose, pas quand il est assailli par ses émotions. Il ne peut pas se mettre en colère contre John pour la nuit dernière et le blond semble tout à fait à côté de la plaque. Mais ça. Il peut être _furieux_ contre _ça_.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande John avec inquiétude, en s'approchant, tentant de l'aider. « Le cœur ? »

« Oui ! » crie d'indignation Sherlock. « Ils ont dit que c'était anonyme. Personne n'était supposé _savoir_ , ils ont promis que si je t'envoyais... que si j'envoyais- que je-… je...- »

Il grogne de frustration, ses pensées sont confuses, emmêlées et lentes. Il entend à peine son aveu mais John fait encore un pas en avant et Sherlock parvient enfin à se taire.

« Donc, c'est bien toi ? » murmure John, son regard est doux et empli de tant de sentiments que Sherlock voulait y voir depuis si longtemps. Il déplie un petit bout de papier scotché maladroitement sur le devant de la boite, révélant les dix mots qui secouent encore une fois le monde de Sherlock, la preuve visuelle est presque insupportable.

 **Pour :** John Watson

 _Joyeuse St Valentin_

 **Avec amour :** Sherlock Holmes

C'est sa note, ce sont _définitivement_ les mots qu'il a écrit mais il n'a certainement pas _signé_ de son _nom_ , merci bien. Ses yeux gris paniquent, son secret est exposé à la vue de tout le monde, à la vue de _John_.

« Tu me l'as envoyé ? » demande à nouveau John, ses mots sont un peu râpés et Sherlock daigne enfin le regarder, réalisant qu'il n'a nulle part où se réfugier, aucune colère derrière laquelle se cacher, aucun mensonge à déballer pour s'en sortir.

Alors il opine. Un simple mouvement du menton. En quelque sorte, l'aveu dépasse allègrement la carte attachée à la boite qui contient un cœur en chocolat. John ne se pare plus de la prudence dont il a fait preuve la veille, il se contente d'afficher un sourire plus éblouissant que le soleil lui-même.

« Vraiment ? » souffle-t-il, approchant juste un peu plus. « Avant... avant hier soir ? »

Un autre acquiescement, une autre confession, un autre secret que Sherlock ne se serait jamais attendu à révéler. Mais John le contemple de _cette manière_ et le cœur de Sherlock ramasse ses propres miettes sans la permission, l'espoir gonfle sa poitrine.

« Oh, _Sherlock_ , » chuchote John, fermant finalement la distance entre eux, passant ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock à l'arrière de son crâne et le tirant vers le bas.

La boite entre leurs corps s'écrabouille bruyamment mais Sherlock s'en fiche quand son monde entier renaît soudainement des cendres qui le consumaient ce matin. Les lèvres de John glissent contre les siennes dans cette tendresse désormais familière qui représente à elle seule John, toujours si prévenant, toujours si aimant, et Sherlock verrouille ses bras autour des épaules du joueur de rugby sans s'en rendre compte et refuse de le lâcher.

« Tout ce temps, » susurre John sur ses lèvres entre deux baisers. « Je te veux depuis tout ce temps, Sherlock. Depuis des _années_. »

C'est toujours incohérent, les mots de John tombent dans les oreilles d'un sourd et tout le corps de Sherlock se détend de la pression qui lui pesait toute la journée. Ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu est enveloppé dans ses bras, psalmodiant des mots doux, parfait de la tête aux pieds. « Des années ? » miaule-t-il, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Des années, » confirme John, appuyant un bisou chaste sur la pommette de Sherlock. « Et puis tu as débarqué à la bibliothèque vendredi après-midi en parlant de donner ta virginité à un étranger lambda- »

« Pas ce que j'ai dit. » Sherlock secoue la tête mais John continue, joignant leurs fronts.

« -et je ne pouvais plus le supporter, Amour. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais laisser personne d'autre t'avoir, il n'aurait pas pris soin de toi comme je le veux, Sherlock. Il ne t'aurait pas traité comme tu le mérites et mon Dieu, t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre était _insoutenable_ \- »

« Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, John. Il n'y a personne d'autre, » siffle Sherlock, coupant John en envahissant sa bouche. « Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que toi. Pas pour moi. Pas une seule seconde. »

Un doux sourire spécial courbe superbement les lèvres de John et Sherlock doit les embrasser, doit goûter ce sourire heureux fiché sur le visage de John.

« Je te crois, » murmure John, mouvant gentiment sa bouche contre celle de Sherlock. « Seigneur, Sherlock, j'avais tellement peur, ce matin. Je pensais que, peut-être, pendant la nuit, nous pourrions... mais je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais, alors que moi... » Il prend une grande respiration, se requinquant avant de zieuter Sherlock par-dessous ses cils blonds. « Tu m'as envoyé un cœur, » chuchote-t-il, toujours un peu choqué. « Tu m'as envoyé un cœur pour la St Valentin. »

« Sans faire exprès, » précise Sherlock, souriant alors que John glousse. « Je veux dire, c' _était_ voulu, mais tu n'étais pas supposé _connaître_ l'identité du donateur. »

« Et c'était avant que nous décidions de... » grince John et Sherlock branle du chef. « Et tu n'as vraiment pas écrit ton nom ? » le taquine John, un sourire étendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Absolument pas, » ronchonne Sherlock, fixant le cœur en papier désormais froissé dans le poing de John, comme si cette petite carte l'avait personnellement offensé. « Mais je suis presque sûr de savoir qui l'a fait, » marmonne-t-il en regardant de côté. « Molly Hooper m'a amadoué avec une histoire larmoyante sur les salons scientifiques et les bourses universitaires qui seraient facilités par les fonds récoltés avec la vente de ces stupides cœurs en chocolat. »

Arrêtant le traitement réservé aux lèvres de Sherlock, John recule avec une moue amusée, les yeux brillants de malice. « Molly est déjà acceptée dans une université américaine, » ricane-t-il et Sherlock reste bouche bée. « Et la vente des cœurs n'avait pas pour but de récolter de l'argent. C'est juste qu'ils sont chers, alors l'école nous fait payer. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » grommelle Sherlock, vexé par la facilité de sa partenaire de chime à le berner. « Alors pourquoi... quel était l'intérêt de... »

La réponse flotte silencieusement entre eux, tous deux décontenancés. John se reprend le premier, plaquant Sherlock contre les casiers et l'enfermant au creux de ses bras, le bombardant de baisers après baisers tandis qu'ils pouffent comme des imbéciles, le ridicule de la situation ne les atteint même plus.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y avait plus que nous, n'est-ce pas ? » roucoule John, chatouillant les côtes de Sherlock d'un air joueur. « Tout le monde le savait à part nous ? »

En y repensant, la St Valentin n'est pas si mal si John Watson vous sourit comme ça.

Ce n'est pas mal du tout.

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de Mssmithlove:

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Vos commentaires sont adorables !__

 _ _Nous nous amusons de plus en plus sur ma page tumblr ! Rejoignez-nous !__

Avec ce chapitre, nous arrivons au terme des OS que contient ce recueil. C'est pour cela que cette entrée a été qualifiée de « complete ». Cependant, le recueil est également pourvu d'une fic à chapitres multiples, **« I'd Probably Still Adore You With Your Hands Around My Neck »** , que je vous traduirai également, bien évidemment !

Une petite précision concernant la publication de cette fic : **Elle se fera sur une histoire différente** , indépendante de l'entrée des OS, pour éviter de tout mélanger si d'autres OS voient le jour avant la fin de cette fic. Restez donc attentifs à l'apparition d'une toute nouvelle histoire !

La publication du premier chapitre aura lieu le **mercredi 27 septembre** , je vous y donne donc rendez-vous. J'espère vous y retrouver aussi nombreux et aussi enthousiastes !

Vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, il y a donc un délai de quatre semaines qui nous sépare de la publication du premier chapitre ! Je me permets donc une petite pause dans le recueil mais cela ne veut aucunement dire que je ne posterai rien durant ce laps de temps ! J'ai traduit un **OS Mystrade** , **« Exes and Ohs »** , d'un auteur différent, qui sera publié le **mercredi 13 septembre**. Je vous invite donc également à passer y faire un tour si vous êtes tentés, histoire de patienter dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Ce que je vous propose, en attendant, est de me noter en review les OS que vous avez préférés, les classer, pourquoi pas? Je serais très curieuse de savoir! ;)

Je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
